Let Your Dreams Flood In
by x-psychicfire-x
Summary: A story that takes a brief but unique take on the question: 'What would happen if Rose died on Titanic, instead of Jack' Viewing the movie Titanic with her sisters, unlocks past life memories for Phoebe who remembers a star-crossed romance between one of her past lives and a mysterious handsome stranger with a dark secret, while on board the doomed vessel Titanic.
1. Maiden Voyage

**Hi, welcome to my 9** **th** **FanFiction story: Let Your Dreams Flood In. I'm pleased this has caught your interest! This story came to fruition when I noticed the lack of** _ **Charmed**_ **and** _ **Vampire Diaries**_ **related crossovers; and because the idea of Phoebe Halliwell and Damon Salvatore having a relationship seemed too good to pass up.**

 **SUMMARY: An impromptu viewing of** _ **Titanic**_ **with her sisters unlocks past life memories for Phoebe who remembers a star-crossed romance between one of her past lives, and a mysterious handsome stranger with a dark secret.**

 ** _Charmed_** **Constance M. Burge and _The Vampire Diaries_ © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows. Bummer, Ian Somerhalder is HOT!**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie** _ **Titanic.**_ **That belongs solely to director James Cameron. Another tragedy, since I also admire Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **MAIDEN VOYAGE**

" _Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in  
Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within  
Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in  
and carry you over to a new morning."  
_ _ **~ Poets Of The Fall: 'Sleep' [Signs of Life (2005)]**_

 **Cole Turner's Penthouse – Night  
** **San Francisco, California  
** **Present Day, 2003**

The penthouse was cold, dark and empty. A brisk breeze from the San Francisco bay blew in through elegant, but broken French doors causing them to bang together in the wind. But the doors, and a few of the windows in the Penthouse that had been shattered were the only things out of place.

This was what greeted the Charmed Ones; a trio of beautiful young women who were known throughout the supernatural world as the most powerful and respected witches of all time; and who also held a fearsome reputation within the Underworld; from the lowliest minion to the most fearsome. All knew that the Charmed Ones were not to be fucked with. But the Charmed Ones were also, first and foremost sisters, with an unbreakable bond; and if one was ever in need of the others, they would be there for her.

Thick and thin.

Always and forever.

"Cole?" called Phoebe Halliwell, the middle sister.

Phoebe walked cautiously into the vacant penthouse with both her sisters in slow pursuit. All three sisters were petite with athletic builds; with Phoebe dressed head to toe in black, except for a simple but elegant silver pendant which hung gracefully around her swan-like neck. Her face was a thin and delicately structured heart-shape with soft, forgiving almond-shaped brown eyes below delicate and neatly groomed eyebrows, and a thin mouth which she had hued in rose red lip-gloss. Her long brown hair was tied back into a simple ponytail.

Phoebe glanced about curiously searching for her ex-husband as her baby half-sister, Paige Matthews, approached the clattering French doors.

"I'm telling you, he's gone for good." She insisted, closing the doors firmly and turning to her sisters with a triumphant smile.

Paige was petite; dressed in tight dark grey jeans with a black leather belt, a tight smoky grey cashmere sweater and black boots. She had an oval-shaped face featuring doe-like brown eyes and pouty blood-red lips. But unlike her sisters, who both had brown hair, her hair was strawberry blonde and styled into a fashionable bob. This was achieved when Paige had been working on a potion and it blew up in her face, which resulted in her naturally brown hair changing into a bright strawberry blonde.

Phoebe snorted.

"Yeah, that's what we thought last time." She replied, shoving her hands into her pockets and walking about the room.

"And the time before that." Their older sister, Piper Halliwell, echoed Phoebe's misgivings.

Piper had long, shoulder blade-length brown hair that she wore straight, which framed a slightly chubby oval-shaped face, due to her first pregnancy, with almond shaped brown eyes below neatly groomed eyebrows. She had a small scar on her right eyebrow that she sustained as a toddler when she hit her head on the coffee table *****. She was dressed in a pair of loose black slacks, a fuchsia maternity top and a heavy, black woollen jacket that was wrapped around her shoulders.

Paige wasn't about to be deterred by her doubting sisters.

"This time is different. He straddled two worlds just like I did, but he wasn't invincible there."

In an attempt to break the Charmed line, and win back Phoebe as his wife; Cole had become an Avatar and turned back the clock to the time where he and Phoebe were for all intents and purposes, happy and in love. This plan had been sparked when Paige – who had been trying to help – broke into Cole's penthouse, invisible, and attempted to vanquish a then invincible Cole from the inside out. Her attempt had failed, sending her flying out of the balcony doors into the San Francisco Bay (and giving her a cold); sending Cole into a vengeful rage. Despite the Avatars' warnings that his revenge plan would not work and begging him to reverse his spell, Cole went back in time expecting Phoebe to welcome him with open arms. Instead, he found Phoebe unchanged, and that Paige had also crossed over with him to this other dimension when she sneezed and orbed at the same time, thus foiling his plans that resulted in his vanquish (as he had adopted his previous life as Balthazar, the Source of All Evil's right hand man).

"Cole's not coming back, ever." Paige persisted. Piper crossed over to where Paige was standing, still not entirely convinced that he was truly dead.

"It just seems far too easy. I don't know how I feel about that."

Piper watched as a strangely blank faced Phoebe picked up a photo of her and Cole staring at each other with looks of adoration and stared at his handsome, happy face emotionlessly. Paige, oblivious, continued her attempts to drive home the fact that Cole Turner, the thorn in their sides, was finally gone from their lives.

"I think you should feel good about it, you know? We don't have to look over our shoulders anymore. It's over."

Phoebe looked up from her reminiscing, and a small melancholy smile spread across her face.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be." She mused, unknowingly echoing the same sentence her alternate counterpart had uttered to Cole himself. She replaced the frame on a nearby tabletop.

"Let's go." said Piper quietly, walking towards the elevator with Phoebe following, the small smile on her face fading as Paige turned and scanned the furnished, but otherwise vacant penthouse with saddened eyes.

"Happy birthday, Cole." She whispered a birthday greeting to Cole before retreating for the last time into the elevator.

* * *

 **Halliwell Manor – Night  
** **San Francisco, California  
** **Present Day, 2003**

Phoebe had previously thought that the moment she had finally banished Cole once and for all from her and her sisters' lives that she'd feel a sense of relief and happiness that she finally had her life back.

Not so much.

Of course, she felt relieved; but she also could feel regret, and a sense of self-loathing.

"God. I'm going to go to bed, and I hope I don't wake up until the next vanquish." Paige declared as she and Piper breezed on through the front doors of the Halliwell Manor, with Phoebe trailing behind.

"Yeah, don't count on it. We're not that lucky." Piper bitched, ever the pessimist. Neither seemed to notice that Phoebe appeared to be deep in thought.

"Good night, Phoebe. See you in the morning." Paige yawned as she stomped her way up the staircase to the bedrooms. When she didn't reply, Paige turned and stared at her quizzically.

"Phoebe?"

She glanced up and turned to see Paige and Piper staring at her with concern. "Are you okay?" Paige asked. Phoebe smiled a very fake smile, which made both her sisters worried.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Phoebe responded. Paige frowned and descended back down the stairs.

"Well, I would've thought you'd be happy that Cole is finally out of our lives." Paige replied, "Now you just look, I don't know, guilty?"

Phoebe shrugged as she made a deliberate beeline for the kitchen and began to pour herself a glass of water in an attempt to avoid the pity party from her well-meaning sisters.

"I'm very happy." Phoebe lied, "I've never felt so free." Piper approached Phoebe with the intention of confronting her unusually blank faced sister. She was unconvinced that Phoebe was telling them the whole truth.

"Phoebe, are you sure you're okay?"

Phoebe ignored the question.

"Do you know what we need?" This random comment was greeted with raised eyebrows from both her sisters, who waited for her to finish. "A movie with junk food, just for a change."

Piper and Paige exchanged glances.

"Now? It's 1:30 in the morning." Paige replied, dubiously.

"Yeah, don't you have work in the morning?" added Piper. Phoebe grinned.

"Of course I do. But Elise won't mind if I work from home."

"Well, that's great for you. But I **do** have work." Paige retorted. Phoebe pouted at the fact that her sisters were hesitating and making excuses. She felt like being spontaneous for once. It had been a while since she had done something like this on a whim.

"C'mon, don't you have some vacation time stored up?" Phoebe wheedled.

Paige hesitated. "Yeah, but—"

"No, buts. It's just one night."

Piper knew that Phoebe was trying to distract not only herself but Paige and her from what she was not dealing with. And while she wanted to help her, she knew that in the long-term running away from your problems was not a very smart move. But she knew that Phoebe also needed to let loose. So she conceded.

"Yeah, why not? I can always fall asleep on the couch if I get really tired." Piper reluctantly caved.

"I guess I could use my cold as an excuse." Paige surmised. Phoebe grinned in triumph and hugged her bewildered sisters in gratitude.

"Go and set up the movie, I'll make us some popcorn" said Piper and she shooed Phoebe into the living room, and waddled over to the cupboard to retrieve the microwave popcorn. However, she was intercepted by Paige.

"No, I'll get the popcorn. You, go and get off your feet. You're pregnant for god sakes." She reminded her.

Piper scowled.

"Yeah, pregnant. Not terminal. I think I can handle making a bowl of popcorn." She complained.

But Paige was stubborn and managed to convince Piper to go and relax, but also to keep an eye on Phoebe. She too suspected that her stubborn psychic sister was hiding her true feelings about Cole's vanquish. Piper walked into the living room, expecting to see the opening credits of Phoebe's all-time favourite movie _Kill It Before It Dies_ paused on the TV ready to go. But was surprised to see that Phoebe had taken a different route.

" _Titanic_?" She said, gazing at the real old-fashioned footage of Titanic on its maiden voyage on their TV screen. Phoebe turned and smiled sheepishly at her older sister.

"Yeah."

"Not that I'm complaining, because _Titanic_ is one of my favourite tear jerkers, but I expected to see _Kill It Before It Dies._ What gives?" Piper asked suspiciously.

Phoebe winced. "I'm just giving _Kill It Before It Dies_ a rest for a while. It reminds me too much of Cole."

Piper made an 'oh' face and promptly made herself comfortable on the couch.

"But why _Titanic_ specifically?"

"I dunno. Something just told me that I needed to watch it." Phoebe replied, frowning slightly.

"Watch what?" piped up Paige, who had just entered the room with a large vat of popcorn in tow. Her face lit up when she saw the movie. "Oh score! _Titanic._ Bring on Leo!" She cheered.

Phoebe smiled and pushed play on the remote. Immediately the slow, melancholy score for Celine Dion's _'My Heart Will Go On'_ blared from the speakers as the montage of the doomed luxury liner panned across the screen with the thousands of passengers waving goodbye at their loved ones; not knowing that it would quite possibly be the last time they saw them. By the time the scene where Jack and Rose were clinging for their lives on the stern of the ship as it bobbed like a cork on the North Atlantic; Phoebe was barely fighting to keep her eyes open. She glanced over at Piper and Paige, only to discover that they were already in the throes of slumber.

Turning back to the screen, she watched as Rose surfaced from the freezing waters hollering for "Jack! Jack!" and eventually drifted into Morpheus' embrace.

* * *

 _ **(PHOEBE'S DREAM – P.O.V)**_

 **Southampton, England  
** **April 10** **th** **, 1912  
** **11:55am**

"Primrose? Primrose!?"

A matured female's voice echoed hauntingly at me, as though I was standing on a mountain and hearing it from faraway.

 _Who's Primrose? Who the hell are you?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Primrose! Do wake up, we're arriving."

The voice lectured me sharply, and something poked me on the arm. Reacting immediately to the small, but otherwise painful jab; I opened my eyes and glanced around. To my shock, I found myself sitting in a beautiful white Renault which was currently pushing itself though a massive crowd of thousands all wearing clothing from early 20th Century…

 _What?_ I glance around the car interior and nearly swallow my tongue in horror when I notice who is seated beside me, looking dapper and handsome as always, but who also couldn't possibly be here.

 _No… it can't be. He's dead! We've vanquished him!_

It was Cole.

Oh, for fuck's sake! I couldn't escape him even in my dreams. Because this is all it could be, or otherwise why would he be here?

Cole frowns gently at me.

"Primrose darling, are you alright?" He asks.

 _Wait, Primrose?_ I go to reply in the negative, because I was far from being okay and that Cole must be going senile as my name is **Phoebe** , not **Primrose** ; when my lips moved to respond as though it were on autopilot.

"Of course, darling. Thank you." I replied with a voice sounding way more posh than it should.

Cole seemed satisfied with my answer and turned to continue his conversation with an immaculately dressed older woman whom I'd never seen before, but felt a familiar kinship towards. Suddenly, the Renault stops and the driver parks and hops out of the front seat.

 _Where are we?_ I wondered as the door beside me opens up and the driver politely offers me his hand. I take it, staring in wonder at my hand which is encased inside an expensive looking white leather glove and step out of the car. Before my very eyes is a long, gleaming white superstructure of a massive luxury liner.

My eyes widened in awe, and then in horror when I realised it was the Titanic.

 _Wow! When I dream I really go all the way…_ I scan the doomed ship with eager eyes and can't help an excited thrill zip down my spine like an electric current, and then experience the shocking realisation…

 _I'm Rose! _

Momentarily forgetting that the woman, whom I realised was my mother had called me 'Primrose' and that I wasn't 'Rose DeWitt-Bukater' like my overly excited brain thought I was. Then I frown in realisation.

 _Then where is Billy Zane and Francis Fisher?_ Then I realise that they had been replaced by Cole and this woman. I felt so confused.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." I scoff at myself.

 _Geez, I sound like such a spoilt brat…_

I turn towards Cole whom had gotten out of the car on the other side. Now that he is standing upright, I take another appraisal of him. I understand that I'm currently dreaming I'm in 1912, so Cole is wearing an impeccably tailored light grey business suit with well shined black shoes, a charcoal coloured overcoat and matching fedora hat. He flashes me a charming smile; the same one I recognised back when we first met, and I was naïve enough to believe.

"You can be blasé about some things, Primrose, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania, and far more luxurious." He turns and offers his hand to the immaculately dressed woman, whom I now realise is my 'mother'.

"Your daughter is much too hard to impress, Philippa."

 _Philippa?_ My 'mother' smiles lightly, before also scanning the Titanic with a calculating gaze.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."

I couldn't hold back the snort, as I knew what was going to happen in four days' time, much to my chagrin. I tune out Cole and my 'mother' in favour of observing my surroundings more clearly. An entire entourage of rich Americans are gathered, all dressed up to the nines in Edwardian upper class finery. A wide smile spreads across my face, as I eagerly search the large crowd looking for a shock of dirty blonde hair belonging to that gorgeous Leonardo DiCaprio. But then realised that he would be currently playing poker in one of the nearby pubs at this very moment. I deflate slightly, before realising I would be seeing him soon enough on board. So I gather my patience and accept Cole's arm.

Cole glances down at his fob watch and his eyes widen slightly.

"We'd better hurry. This way, ladies." He says, indicating the first class gangway and steering me towards it weaving between second class and steerage passengers, and well-wishers.

Behind us trots my maid who is laden down with bags of my things and I immediately feel guilt building up. 'Primrose' was maybe used to this kind of help, but I wasn't and it didn't feel right. I suddenly understood what 'Rose DeWitt-Bukater' was talking about when she described the feeling of being 'chained' and led back to America in a 'Slave ship'. Suddenly, Cole is bumped into by two yelling steerage boys who shove past him, and then jostled two seconds later by the boys' father who is chasing them.

"Steady on!" Cole growls, and I look at him sharply for his rudeness. The man politely smiles and tips his hat.

"Sorry, squire!" He apologises and tears off after his kids, shouting at them to stop. I smile warmly, enjoying the fact that the boys were having fun despite running away from their father. But apparently Cole missed this.

"Steerage swine." He mutters. As myself, I itch to rip myself out of his hold and storm off, but as Primrose I merely accept this and continue walking.

 _God, what is wrong with you?_ I think furiously. Philippa tuts at Cole in disapproval and I smile with relief.

 _Good. Put him back into his box!_

"Honestly, Cornelius, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some immigrant family."

I mentally clap a gloved hand to my face in exasperation.

 _Spoke too soon._ I thought miserably, then realised what Philippa had called Cole and struggled not to laugh.

 _Cornelius?!_ That was just too rich. I giggled, almost missing the reason why we had been running so late in the first place.

"All part of my charm, Philippa." Sure it was. "At any rate, it was my darling fiancée's beauty rituals which made us late." I glare at him accusingly. So this is my fault is it?

"You told me to change." I heard myself retort. Cornelius gives me what he probably assumed was a patient smile, but I saw it as patronising. I hate that.

"I couldn't let you wear black on sailing day, sweetpea." Sweetpea? Ugh! "It's bad luck." I smirk defiantly.

"I felt like black."

Cornelius appears to not have heard me as he guides Philippa and me out of the path of a horse-drawn wagon which had been loaded down with two tons of Oxford Marmalade in wooden cases. Presumably for Titanic's kitchen.

"Here I've pulled every string I could to book us on the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites," He turns and offers me that same patronising smile, "and you at as if you're going to your execution."

Probably because it felt like I was. Yep, I completely empathise with Rose now. I witnessed myself entering the gangway to the D Deck doors, feeling overwhelming dread setting in. As I continue down the expansive, carpeted corridor of Titanic's first class deck, I hear a screaming blast coming from the mighty triple steam horns on Titanic's funnels. It was warning stragglers not to delay for much longer. I smile with hope.

 _See you soon, Leo!_ I think with a thrill of excitement.

* * *

Eventually, we are lead towards a first class suite that had been dubiously called the 'millionaire suite'. I scoffed with disgust. As if Cornelius needs any more hot air to boost his already inflated ego. However when I step through the threshold and actually see the interior, I begrudgingly take back some of my criticism.

 _Well, the historians weren't kidding when they said the first class passengers travelled in style…_ I mused as I took in the view.

The suite was decorated Empire style and had two bedrooms, a bath, WC, wardrobe room and a large sitting room. And of course, just like the movie, a private 50 foot promenade deck outside. Turning, I spy a large full sized mirror and walk slowly towards it. I hadn't seen my reflection yet, and I was dying to see what I looked like. I had been expecting to see Kate Winslet's youthful face dolled up and porcelain-like blinking back at me with her beautiful natural ginger curls elegantly cauffed up on her head. But was instead greeted by … well, myself; dressed in a beautiful royal blue Edwardian style dress with an enormous feathered hat upon my head, which I reached up to remove. This revealed my brown hair expertly pinned in an old-fashioned bun and my sullen pouty expression which I wished never to see again.

All in all, I didn't look half bad.

 _Wow! If only Piper and Paige could see me now…_ I thought, as I handed my hat and white leather gloves to my maid.

I knew that I was only an observer in this dream, so I found myself turning and accepting a Bucks Fizz from a room service waiter and sipping it daintily, I begin looking through an impressive display of brand-new paintings that Prue would've been drooling over: there was the Monet painting of water lillies, a Degas of dancers, and a couple of abstracts. Paintings that I realised had never been seen before now, and probably never would be seen if the tragedy that would be occurring four days from now had anything to say about it.

"Those finger paintings were certainly a waste of money." Cornelius pipes up from where he had just entered from the covered deck and was currently walking over to me.

I roll my eyes. Cornelius was just as arrogant and ignorant as Cole. Why was I so unlucky?

"You're wrong. They're fascinating. Like in a dream … there's truth without logic." I turn to pick up another painting, just as a maid comes over and frowns curiously at the painting I had just displayed on a nearby chair.

"What's his name?" She inquires politely, missing the disapproving glare that Cornelius was shooting her. I glance down at the signature.

"Something … Picasso." I mumble in reply. My eyes widen in shock. A Pablo Picasso?

 _If only Prue could see me now…_ I thought, immediately feeling melancholy and missing my big sister.

Then Cornelius had to add in his two cents worth.

"He'll never amount to a thing, trust me." Hell no! "At least they were cheap." He says dismissively as he drains the last of his drink and moves to grab the Champagne bottle for a refill.

I appear to ignore him and carry the large Degas of the dancers into what appeared to be my bedroom. As I place down the painting on yet another chair, I take control of my body and glance about the expansive room. Almost immediately, I notice all kinds of Wiccan tools and displays all around me. Such as: half melted candles, a fanned out deck of Tarot cards, an atheme. You name it, I've apparently got it and I realised that my destiny was suddenly interfering with my dreams and I groan internally.

 _Why does my Wiccan duties have to enter my subconscious too?_

I decided that once I woke up I really needed to take some time off. My maid, whom I learned was called Sarah, was already in here hanging up my clothes. She turns and sees me, smiling politely which I return.

"It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us." She gushed excitedly and I nod back at her politely, agreeing with her. "I mean … just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first—" Sarah breaks off, looking at my bedroom door and I turn and see Cornelius standing in the doorway leering at me.

I feel my stomach flip unpleasantly.

"And when I crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll still be the first." He says to me, with a meaningful look. Sarah and I immediately understand what he is getting at and I recoil in disgust, while Sarah blushes at the innuendo.

"S'cuse me, Miss." She curtseys to me and edges around Cornelius making a quick exit.

I envied her.

Cornelius comes up behind me and places his hands on my shoulders. However the gesture is not seen as intimate, and I recognise it as possessive. I stiffen, remembering when Cole had started becoming very stalker-like and I knew for a fact that Cornelius was going to be hounding my every step during our voyage. I was not looking forward to it. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"The first and only. Forever." He promised.

 _Oh joy. I can hardly wait…_

* * *

 **Cherbourg Harbor, France  
** **First Class Reception Area/ D-Deck  
** **April 10** **th** **, 1912  
** **Late dusk.**

Eventually, I came up to the part of the movie when Kathy Bates – who portrayed the role of Molly Brown, in the movie – came aboard. However, unlike Francis Fisher, who in the movie was a horrible bitch; Philippa appeared to have no problems with 'Molly' and others like her, and greeted her warmly. A fact that I was pleased, but a little confused about. It was very different to what I had been expecting from the movie. Philippa and I were on our way to dinner, when I was accidentally walked into by a young man with light brown hair and beautiful forest green eyes.

"Excuse me, my mistake." He replied with a polite smile. I recognised a slight southern drawl hidden underneath his obvious elocution lessons. Which was weird, because of the way he had been dressed, in steerage.

"It's fine." I replied, before he doffed his cap at me and continued walking. Philippa and I looked after him as he disappeared briskly around the corner.

"How very strange." Philippa commented as she continued to escort me down the corridor towards the dining area. "I wonder why he's up here, not back down in steerage where he should be."

I rolled my eyes. It appeared that despite the fact that Philippa was a very nice woman with no unreasonably high expectations, she still had the tendency to be a little snotty.

The next day, I found myself sitting in a flashy high class restaurant with Philippa and Cornelius being served lunch. Sitting with us, as I expected for this part of the movie, were Kathy Bates (Molly Brown), Jonathan Hyde (J. Bruce Ismay), Victor Garber – who I also saw as not bad to look at - (Thomas Andrews) and Bernard Hill (Capt. Edward Smith) as well as other faceless guests.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history…" 'Ismay' was banging on about Titanic.

I never felt so bored in all my life, but I was stuck going wherever my body led me. Which unfortunately meant, I was following the same track 'Rose' was taking in the movie. Yippee for me. I couldn't wait to make my excuses and head out to lock eyes with Leonardo on the second class deck below.

 _Any day now, 'Ismay'…_ I thought sullenly.

As I tuned out the conversation, I scanned the restaurant, recognising it from the movie. We were sitting in a beautiful sunny spot of the restaurant which had been enclosed by high arched windows. All around us I saw first class passengers sitting around, gossiping and laughing, and I jumped about 10 feet into the air when Cornelius subtly pinched my thigh. I turned and glared at Cornelius, who had the gall to appear completely innocent in his act of making me look like an idiot in front of a bunch of stuck-up social climbers.

"You know I don't like that, Primrose." Philippa admonished me, and I was confused about what she meant until I belatedly realised she was referring to the fact that I had been daydreaming. I pulled a face at her, causing Philippa's eyes to flash at my defiance.

"Don't worry, Philippa. She knows." Cornelius reassured her, clasping my hand in my lap and giving it a hard squeeze that caused me to wince. It was a warning not to defy him, and I immediately pulled my hand from his grip. A waiter approached him, and Cornelius turned all smiles to place his order. "We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce."

I froze.

 _We'll?_ I looked at him accusingly, just as Cornelius suddenly remembers me and turns flashing me a warm smile.

"You like lamb, don't you sweetpea?" I smiled sweetly at him, but said nothing. I was too busy seething. 'Molly' suddenly pipes up, and I could've kissed her.

"So, you gonna cut her meat for her too there, Cornie?" Cornelius grimaces at her, and I smirk knowing that he knew he had been pulled up for treating me like I was in fact his daughter not his fiancée.

'Molly' frowns and turns to 'Ismay'. "Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce?"

'Ismay' practically beams.

"Yes, actually." 'Ismay' replies, proudly. "I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury … and safety—"

I couldn't resist interrupting. Thank god for my Psychology major at College.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay." I inquired succinctly. Philippa's eyes practically bugged out of her head, and 'Andrews' had to stuff his napkin into his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

I felt very proud of myself.

"Primrose!" Whisper-shouted Philippa, who frowned disapprovingly at me. "I do apologise for my daughter's rudeness." She said to the rest of the table. She turned back to me with dagger eyes. "What on earth has gotten into—"

And there was my limit.

"Excuse me." I said and walked away from the table, living Philippa hanging in mid-sentence.

I walked out to the aft railing of the B deck promenade to take in the fresh air. This was the moment I had been waiting for, since I had begun this dream. However I didn't want to appear obvious that I was searching for my leading man, so I forced myself to casually glance about the breathtaking view of the wide stretch of open sea, and then down at the second class deck watching the happy, carefree families laughing and playing. It reminded me of when I was younger and innocent, playing with Prue and Piper with Grams hovering nearby with a patient eye on us to keep us out of trouble. So intent I was thinking back on those happier times, that I didn't notice my gold bracelet unlatch from my wrist and fall to the lower deck with a light metallic clatter.

That was when I felt it.

What I had been eagerly anticipating: somebody was looking at me. I could feel it.

I turn my head towards where I could feel the eyes looking at me and saw not the familiar green-blue eyes that belonged to Leonardo DiCaprio, but two different pairs of eyes: belonging to the same light brown haired boy with the forest green eyes that had accidentally bumped into me the night before, and a pair of piercing silvery blue eyes that belonged to a very handsome slightly older young man with curly jet black hair; who was gazing right back at me with a lazy, hungry looking smirk!

* * *

 **A/N: And we'll leave it right there for now! Thanks a lot for reading this first chapter of '** **Let Your Dreams Flood In'** _ **.**_ **I hope it makes you want to continue reading. Please review with your thoughts. I will be eagerly anticipating it.**

 **TTFN xx**

 *** This actually happened to actress, Holly Marie Combs in real life when she was 2.**


	2. First Meeting

**SUMMARY: An impromptu viewing of Titanic with her sisters unlocks past life memories for Phoebe who remembers a star-crossed romance between one of her past lives, and a mysterious handsome stranger with a dark secret.  
**

 **Charmed © Constance M. Burge and The Vampire Diaries © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **FIRST MEETING**

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air."  
 **~ Taylor Swift: 'Love Story' (Fearless [2008])**

* * *

 **(REALITY)**

 **Halliwell Manor – Morning  
San Francisco, California  
2003**

Phoebe jolted awake and sat up gasping for breath, and glances around the room. She frowns when she realised that she was in fact sleeping in her clothes in her bedroom.

 _How did I get here?_ She wondered, and looked over at her alarm clock. 8:00am in the morning. Shaking her head, Phoebe throws back her doona and pads her way towards the bathroom she shared with Paige. It was curious, the dream that she had just woken up from had felt so real. She could've sworn she could actually feel the sea breeze on her skin and the warmth of the sunshine blaring down on her from where she had been standing on the aft railing on the Titanic.

 _But that's impossible. It's just a dream … wasn't it?_

Phoebe washed her face and finished her morning routine before she, yawning, headed downstairs to the Kitchen in search of a very large coffee. She decided to write off the dream as just that; a dream and to think of it as a very pleasant, albeit vivid fantasy she had concocted from having watched _Titanic_ well into the wee hours of the morning.

"Morning!" chirped Piper from where she was flipping pancakes at the stove, with her husband, Leo Wyatt, sipping from his own cup of coffee beside her.

"Morning, Piper." Phoebe responded, distractedly. Leo frowned gently at her.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, drawing Phoebe back to the present. Phoebe hesitated. Her dream could just be that, a dream. But something was nagging at her.

"It's just this dream I had last night. It's bugging me." She admitted.

"In what way?" Leo inquired, automatically shifting into Whitelighter mode. Phoebe smirked playfully at her brother-in-law.

"Easy, Leo. There's nothing wrong, you can relax. It just unnerved me a little." Piper raised an eyebrow.

"What was it about?" She asked curiously. Phoebe smiled.

"I was on the Titanic," she replied reminiscently, "exactly like the movie and everything. I was Rose and I boarded the ship and everything was almost completely identical."

"Almost?" asked Piper.

"What was identical?" Paige piped up at the exact same moment. Leo turned towards Paige.

"Phoebe was just telling us about a dream she had last night about being on the Titanic." He filled her in. Paige grinned.

"Ooh! Did you get some serious lip-locking in with Leo?" She asked, eagerly. Phoebe blushed, and Leo looked confused until he realised they were talking about the actor, Leonardo DiCaprio.

"No, I didn't get that far." She admitted. Paige looked a little disappointed.

"Back to the 'almost' part of the explanation." Piper requested. Phoebe nodded.

"Everything was pretty much the same as the movie, except that Cole was there and a woman I didn't recognise but I felt like I knew how somehow."

"Cole was there?!" Piper exclaimed.

"Oh my God, can we not catch a freakin' break!?" Paige demanded, sounding angry on Phoebe's behalf. Phoebe had had the same thoughts, but had to keep reminding herself that it was just a dream and that Cole was **never** coming back.

Leo waded in.

"Remember that Phoebe said it was a dream." But Phoebe still had a very nagging feeling.

"We can never be too sure, Leo. Think you could go up to the Elders and see if he really is gone for sure?" Piper insisted. Leo sighed, thinking that it was overkill, but nodded and disappeared in a swirl of orbs. Paige turned back to Phoebe.

"Tell us about your dream, Phoebe."

"Cole was Billy Zane. And it was freaky, he hadn't changed from the Cole we all knew, except for a posher voice. He was more controlling and possessive than how he was when he was the Source, and I felt completely trapped." Phoebe sounded scared, and Paige came over and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders trying to provide some comfort.

"Well, be thankful it's just a dream. We don't want to go through that nightmare again. I don't think I could survive it." Piper finished plating up and the three sisters walked towards the dining room, where Piper had set up the table for breakfast. Taking her seat, Phoebe continued telling her sisters the differences between the dream and the movie.

"But he wasn't the only difference. Leo had been replaced."

"What? No!" Paige moaned, and Phoebe shot her an annoyed look.

"Yeah, instead there was this guy who was admittedly really hot, and this other boy who was connected to him somehow. I think he was taking the place of Fabrizio." Piper and Paige had rolled their eyes when they heard Phoebe fawning over a fabrication of her own imagination. It hadn't been more than about 20 minutes before Leo reappeared looking troubled.

"Leo? What's wrong?" asked Piper, giving her husband a concerned look. The Whitelighter snapped out of his thoughts and gave the sisters a reassuring smile.

"Nothing's wrong. Cole is definitely vanquished." Leo confirmed, earning sighs of relief from them. "However, Phoebe's dream has definitely gained some interest from the Elders, but the information you gave isn't enough for an investigation." He explained.

Phoebe looked surprised.

"So should I be panicking?" She asked. Leo shook his head.

"I wouldn't worry. The Elders just want you to monitor your dreams and report back to me about what you've learned."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"They have a theory. They just want to confirm it before they tell me to reveal it to you." He reassured her. Phoebe frowned.

"What you know?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me, so I'm assuming they're waiting until you've confirmed whatever they're suspecting." Phoebe didn't look convinced but let the matter slide.

* * *

 **Phoebe's bedroom – Night  
** **2003**

"Alright, now remember to tell me anything unusual about your dreams tonight." Leo had reminded her, before he and Piper went off to bed.

 _Right, then. No pressure…_ She sat down with a notebook and wrote all the details she could remember from her dream as a record before she got into bed and relaxed, waiting for sleep to take her again. Phoebe wondered where her weird dreams would take her this time.

" _There you Primrose! Do come inside right now, your mother is waiting for you!"_ Cornelius' irritated voice echoed in Phoebe's mind as darkness descended.

* * *

 **(DREAM - Phoebe's P.O.V** **)**

 **B-deck promenade on the Titanic  
** **April 11** **th** **, 1912  
** **Still lunchtime**

I found myself standing on the deck where I had first seen that man with the piercing silvery blue eyes. He was still staring at me, and I was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable so I looked away. But curiosity kept nagging at me, so I ventured another look. Yep, he was still smirking at me only this time he waved playfully, and earned a few choice words from the light brown haired boy, whom he ignored completely.

"There you are, Primrose! Do come inside right now, your mother is waiting for you!"

A strong hand takes me by the arm. I jerked my arm away and turned to see Cornelius staring at me with a stern look on his face. How I wished I could slap his face so hard his teeth shatter in his head. Without a word, I turned and stormed off. The mysterious dark haired man the furthest thing from my mind. But I couldn't help but whine:

 _Why couldn't he be Leo?_

* * *

 **Miscellaneous Titanic Facilities  
** **April 11** **th** **1912  
** **Night**

I followed Philippa and Cornelius to the dining saloon, like I was a mindless lemming; hating myself in the process. I think Rose had to be a saint to put up with this bullshit, and she deserved a fricken' medal. It truly _is_ the same mindless chatter and a continuous conveyor belt of the same boring people talking about topics that would make anybody's eyes glaze over. Eventually, I decide to retire for the night, and I walk down the corridor heading straight for my suite.

"Good evening, Miss."

A steward greets me as he walks in the opposite direction to where I am heading. I don't reply, choosing instead to nod and give him a small smile. I feel like a zombie. By the time I reach my bedroom, I just want to crawl into bed and sleep, sleep, sleep. But unfortunately, that's not what truly happens in the movie. And I am the unfortunate, unlucky bitch who has to relive it.

 _What fun…_ I think miserably as I stand in the middle of the room, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I truly hated how I look: like a painted up dolly; unable to do anything. Rose was essentially treated like chattel. But don't get me wrong, I could definitely sense that Rose loved her mother deeply, but she was frustrated by her existence. I could feel a rush of negative emotion building up and I braced myself for the initial, inevitable blow up.

 _3…2…1 and ACTION!_

A primal, anguished cry escapes my throat, and I see myself reaching for and ripping off a pearl necklace I have strung delicately around my neck causing the pearls to explode around the room. In a fit of anger I had no idea I could feel, I watch as my hands start tearing at my clothes, pulling my hair out of its neat and stylish updo, then start tearing around the room breaking things: swiping my arm across the dressing flinging everything off of it, spraying face powder all over the plush red carpet etc. For my final act of my temper tantrum, I seize my hairbrush and hurl it at the vanity mirror and create a spider's web-like crack in the middle of it.

Then I run.

I run as fast and as far as my legs can carry me.

* * *

 **A Deck Promenade  
** **April 12** **th** **, 1912  
** **Midnight**

I make my way down the B deck promenade.

If I could remember this scene in the movie, I must look crap; completely dishevelled and my hair flying. I feel nothing but anger, despair and hopelessness. I just want it all to end. I just want to be free to live my life the way I choose, not the way somebody else wants me to live it. I am nobody's possession! A strolling couple are heading towards me, but I just shove past them, not even bothering to apologise for my actions. I can feel their eyes burrowing into my back, shocked by the emotional display I'm showing in public.

 _Fuck them. I officially don't care…_

I rush up some stairs from the well deck, and past a nearby bench where I vaguely see somebody lounging on it, minding their own business. But I'm blinded by my determination so I barely acknowledge this. Eventually, I slam against the base of Titanic's stern flagpole and I cling there, catching my breath. Slowly, I gather my courage and look up. There as far as my eyes could see is black water. I cautiously start to climb over the railing, but unfortunately my stupid dress is too long so I have to hitch it up in an unladylike fashion. Once I reach the other side, I turn around facing my back to the railing and face the total blackness before me. I gulp as I see the sheer drop, and part of me is having second thoughts. But then I remember the reason why I'm here in the first place, and—

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

An unfamiliar voice interrupts me. I turn my head in shock and see that same mysterious young man with the curly black hair, who had taken Jack Dawson's place was standing there. His concerned baby blue eyes unblinking and focused on me and what I am attempting to do.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" I warn him. He frowns deeper, before extending a hand towards me. "No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." I threatened. He rolled his eyes before taking back his hand and burying them both deep into his pockets. He casually strolls to stand by me near the railing.

"No, you won't. So don't waste my time." He replied in a no nonsense tone.

I looked at him incredulously.

"Excuse me? What do you mean no I won't? You don't get to tell me what I will and will not do. I don't even know you." I snapped, feeling irritated by this prick.

"That's my point exactly," He started to explain. "You would've done it by now, if you were completely serious about killing yourself."

Touché; but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being right. Blinking away my tears, I almost lose my balance and plunge to my death. I let out a small shriek, before I recover my balance and summon my courage.

"You're distracting me. Go away!" I yell stubbornly. He chuckles humourlessly.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss. But I cannot. I'm involved now." He steps away from the railing and begins removing his boots.

 _Why are you removing your clothes?_ I thought, blushing slightly. The man glances back up at me defiantly and cracks a tiny smirk.

"If you let go I have to jump in after you. And trust me, it wouldn't be a hardship. In fact, it would be my absolute pleasure." He said, winking at me. I frowned at him. Why the hell is he flirting with me, when it's clear I'm experiencing a personal crisis!?

"Don't be idiotic. You'll be killed." He removed his heavy looking, waist-length coat; dropping it carelessly to the deck. He snorted.

"That's likely." He muttered underneath his breath.

"Falling from this great height would certainly kill you if you attempt to rescue me." I added.

"I'm sure I will survive. I'm more concerned about you surviving in water this cold." I paused, before looking down at the choppy water being churned up by the rotating propeller blades.

"How cold?" He appeared to be pretending to seriously consider his answer to my question, before nonchalantly answering.

"Hmm. Freezing, maybe? Probably a couple of degrees over." My eyes widened. "But I should tell you, I don't particularly enjoying swimming." I looked at him incredulously. First he's offering me his services, and now he's giving me an excuse?

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you." He makes his way back over to lean up against the railing beside me again, and gave me an unassuming but charming smile. "But like I said before, I don't see a choice. So choose wisely." He said. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're insane." I whispered.

"Now where have I heard that before? Oh right, from my baby brother, Stefan." He snorted. "But with all due respect – or not, I really don't care – I'm not hanging off the end of a ship."

He once again reaches out his hand towards me, as though knowing that I would be making the right decision. How presumptuous of him. I hesitated. The man's nonchalance disappears, and suddenly I feel him whispering in my ear.

"I understand what you must be feeling. And believe me, I've wanted to do what you're doing a hundred times. But you've got to fight." He told me, using a voice I recognised Grams using once during my childhood when I was feeling defeated.

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Just please give me your hand."

I glanced over at his hand and then up at his face, before I nodded slowly and let go of the railing. I reached across and took his hand, holding it firmly. Suddenly, I am assaulted by brief images of Damon: dressed up in well-to-do Victorian finery standing with an older man who looked like an older version of Damon and the young man with the light brown hair, whom I assumed to be this Stefan Damon had mentioned earlier. I saw him dressed in Civil War fatigues; flirting outrageously with a young woman dressed in an olive green 1860s dress with long curly brown hair and a cruel smile; and finally and horribly Damon feasting upon a young maid with blood dripping down his face and chin. His normally handsome, youthful face was grotesque and horrifying with dark purply-black veins forming around his eyes.

 _He's a vampire!?_ I came back to reality and using his hand for balance, I turned around to face him properly and stared him in the face. For a split second, I knew that Damon realised that I had discovered his dark secret, because of the ugly grimace I saw. But I pretended that I hadn't noticed as his blue eyes twinkled with a hidden mischief and his mouth twisted up into a coy smirk.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, wondering if my days were numbered. Vampires were not notoriously known for being forgiving or completely merciful.

"Damon Salvatore, milady." He answered in a calm, cool voice. "And yours?"

"Primrose Baxter." I reply, my voice quivering in fright now that I want to live.

The height that I barely paid attention to was starting to scare me, and I had managed to make an ordinary household broomstick take flight during All Hallows Eve. I moved to step up onto the railing, but the moron who designed my gown decided that it was a great idea to embroider it in beading. Which is how I suddenly found myself slipping and dangling helplessly off the end of the ship. Holding Damon's hand in a death grip was the only thing stopping me from taking the final plunge.

I let out a piercing shriek.

"Shit!" Damon grunted.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed.

"I've got you. I won't let go, I promise!" Damon grabbed my hand with his spare and pulled with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing.

"Damon!?" The young man with the light brown hair suddenly appeared from nowhere, glaring at Damon accusingly. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He demanded.

"Less questioning, more helping, Stefan!" Damon retorted before Stefan immediately grabbed a hold of my other arm.

I barely registered the same premonition shock I had received when I grabbed Damon's hand, but I had already guessed that Stefan was a vampire too, because I had seen horrifying images of Stefan slaughtering the same older gentleman who looked like Damon in my vision. Both Damon and Stefan had almost gotten me back over the railing, when my shoe caught onto the slippery material of my dress and I slipped again. My screaming and cries for help must have alerted somebody, because Stefan looked worriedly over his shoulder at something I obviously couldn't see.

"We need to hurry, Damon!" He urged, as they finally managed to hoist me up and over the railing.

Without hesitation, I immediately flung my arms around Damon's neck and unintentionally made us both stumble backwards, landing hard onto the deck. Damon sprawled undignified over me, luckily taking most of his weight on his hands. Gasping for breath, I gazed up into Damon's eyes and puzzled over the mild curiosity I saw reflected there in his blue eyes, that had been immediately followed by slight resentment.

"Here, what's all this!?"

Damon pulled back and cursed when he saw Quartermaster Rowe staring at us in confusion, summing up the situation. I glanced down at my dress and realised to my horror that it was torn, and my stockings had ripped while Damon and Stefan were pulling me back to safety. It was obvious that situation looked worse than it actually was. But before any of us could explain, Rowe was already drawing the wrong conclusions and pointing the finger at both Damon and Stefan.

"Both of you, stand back! Don't move an inch!" Rowe yelled at them angrily, as Damon stood up and backed away from me, moving to stand next to his stricken brother. Rowe cautiously approached me and helped me to my feet, as a couple of seamen – summoned by my cries for help – came running up the promenade.

"Fetch the Master at Arms." He ordered them.

* * *

I felt guilty as I watched both Damon and Stefan being detained by the Master at Arms.

After 'dealing' with my supposed rapists, I was lead over to yet another bench and bundled up into a blanket. I was shivering, but not from the cold or because I was scared. It was from the left over adrenaline rush that I had caused all on my own, and Damon and Stefan were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was obvious that both of them could easily break free from their handcuffs and possibly massacre everybody here, but to my surprise they accepted the punishment albeit with mixed reactions.

Stefan had a pained expression on his face that I knew was only because he had being pulled into a situation he should've stayed out of; like he had been through something similar previously. Although, he did look over at me and give me a rather weak reassuring smile that didn't sooth my frazzled thoughts. And Damon? Well, the murderous expression on his face spoke volumes. But what surprised me the most were his eyes: cold and flinty like icebergs while he was being manhandled (unnecessarily too). But for the split second when he glanced over at me, his eyes had softened to baby blue with concern. And I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat.

Cornelius wasn't helping the situation. He had shown up moments after the Master at Arms had been sent for.

"This is completely unacceptable!" He ranted, possibly spitting in their faces. "What made you think you could lay your hands on my fiancée!?" Emphasis on the 'my'. "Look at me, you filth!"

I glanced up to see Cornelius seizing Damon's face and jerking it back to face his.

 _Now that's uncalled for!_ I rose to my feet.

"Cornelius!" I was ignored.

"What did you both think you were doing?!" He snarled, growing redder by the second and I knew I had to step in before he could strike two possibly highly volatile vampires in his fury. And it was my duty as a witch to protect him, despite how much of a jackass he was behaving. I raced over and took Cornelius by the arm, grabbing his attention.

"Will you stop? This whole situation was an accident!" I said desperately. Several sets of eyes clapped on to me, including the two that were currently in hot water – both giving me their full and undivided attention. I was beyond caring at that moment. Vampires or not, they didn't deserve to suffer for my stupidity.

"An accident?" Cornelius parroted, looking slightly hysterical.

I nodded.

"It was… stupid really." I paused, trying to think up something on the spot that sounded even remotely plausible. "I was leaning over and I tripped over my dress." I looked at both of them, pleading with my eyes to play along as both had raised their eyebrows and looked confused.

"I was leaning over to see … uh … to see the…"

"Propellers?" Cornelius supplied.

"Propellers! And of course my dress got in the way and I would've gone overboard hadn't the Messrs Salvatore here saved me and almost gone over themselves." I pulled the scenario out of my ass, and hoped to God that they bought it. I glanced over at the brothers, and was surprised to see both amusement and admiration on their faces, as well as some slight disapproval on Stefan's.

"Was that the way of it?" the Master at Arms questioned Damon and Stefan. I held my breath.

"That sounds about right, doesn't it Stefan?" agreed Damon. Stefan hesitated before he sighed in resignation.

"It's true." He lied, but his lie seemed to be the all clear to the Master at Arms who immediately unshackled both brothers before doffing his hat at both me and Cornelius and retreating back to where he came from with Rowe and the two helpful seamen following after.

"Good on you both!" boomed Colonel Gracie, whom I had just realised had been there the entire time. It was weird that I had forgotten that. I mouthed a 'thank you' to Damon and Stefan, which earned me a small smile and a wink in return.

"Let's get you inside, Primrose. You must be freezing." Cornelius started escorting me back to my prison of sheer boredom and hopelessness when Colonel Gracie intercepted him, with a disapproving frown on his face.

"Maybe you should offer them something for their troubles?"

Cornelius 'seemed' to remember.

"Oh, yes of course." He turned to his valet, a tall hulking giant of a man. "Slip them both a twenty." He said dismissively. The valet nodded, pulling free his wallet.

"I don't think so." I protested.

Cornelius looked frustrated, before he turned and flicked his eyes condescendingly over both Damon and Stefan, sizing them up. Before a nasty little smirk appeared on his face.

"Join us for dinner tomorrow night. I'm sure we would be all interested to hear of your heroic tales?" He asked, mockery oozing from every pore on his body. I was disgusted by his behaviour. Damon and Stefan exchanged glances, before looking over at me.

"I think I have time for that." Damon replied, easily.

"It would be an honour." Stefan echoed.

Cornelius nodded briskly before turning and making a point of wrapping an arm around my shoulders, as he and Colonel Gracie escorted me back down below.

* * *

 **(REALITY)**

 **Halliwell Manor  
** **San Francisco, California  
** **8:00am**

The moment Phoebe had woken up, she had immediately seized the notebook she had set aside before going to sleep.

"Primrose Baxter… Damon Salvatore … Stefan Salvatore." She muttered underneath her breath as she wrote down the three names she had learnt during her observations.

She didn't know where to start with the two new names. Neither of them rung any bells. Phoebe sighed. The entire experience was beginning to overwhelm her, as the dreams she was having were definitely following the same storyline as the movie; and she didn't know whether or not to be excited, or disturbed and feeling like a voyeur for intruding something supposedly private.

 _But they were private, why am I getting front row seats to the event?_ She thought. Then another thought occurred to her. Why did the name Baxter sound familiar? Deciding that caffeine could wait a few more minutes, Phoebe immediately raced up to the Attic, following a hunch.

"C'mon where is it?" Phoebe tore around the chaos that was their messy attic, searching for her elusive clue. She couldn't understand why they couldn't at least tidy up a little bit up here so that they could at least find what they were looking for. Her frantic movements had alerted her sisters and Leo, as they burst in looking for the danger. What they found confused them.

"Uh, Pheebs? What are you looking for?" asked Paige.

"The family tree" replied Phoebe distractedly.

"What for?" asked Piper, before making her way towards the couch to sit down. At eight months, being pregnant was taking its toll on her as she was constantly tired, more so than usual. Leo began helping Phoebe search.

"This is about your dreams, isn't it?" He guessed. Paige immediately grinned as Phoebe hummed in approval. She was always a sucker for a good romance, the fact that it involved the movie _Titanic_ was just the icing on the cake.

"Got it in one, Leo. I'm trying to see if my suspicions are correct."

"Why what did you discover?" asked Paige, who immediately spied a piece of rolled up parchment perched on one of the family many trunks that held their witches supplies. She picked up and unfurled it, scanning its contents. "I think I found it?" Phoebe came over and gave it a quick glance.

"Yep. Thanks sis." She took the paper from Paige's hand and spread it out on the table in front of Piper. Leo took a seat beside his wife.

"What does the Halliwell Family Tree have to do with your dreams about the Titanic?" asked Paige, who was staring at the paper like a child in a candy factory. Phoebe's brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hopefully nothing. Does the name 'Primrose Baxter' ring any bells for you?" Phoebe asked in general. Piper gave a look of brief recognition.

"Not that I know of, why?" Phoebe glanced back down at the tree, frowning with confusion.

"Because that's what I called myself in the dream. And while the name 'Primrose' didn't sound familiar, the surname 'Baxter' definitely did. I just hoping I'm wrong…" Phoebe's hopes were dashed when she came across the name 'P. Baxter' written clear as day next to the name of her past life 'P. Russell' and the third name 'P. Bowen' who had once upon a time been Prue's past life.

"Damn it. I knew it was too good to be true." She muttered in annoyance. Piper, Leo and Paige looked over at where Phoebe had been looking. Piper and Leo grimaced, while Paige looked confused.

"Hang on, are you telling us that Primrose Baxter, the girl whose trip on the Titanic you've been observing for two nights, might in fact be related to us?" asked Paige. Leo stepped in.

"Not necessarily. There might have been other Baxter families back in the early 20th Century. This could be just a coincidence." He theorised. Piper gave him a look.

"Leo, you and I know for a fact that in our line of work, there is no such thing as coincidences."

Phoebe got to her feet and started pacing.

"Maybe you should go and investigate this with the Elders." Piper suggested to Leo who nodded and orbed out. There was a tense silence for several minutes as Paige and Piper watched their obvious agitated sister pace.

"Are you okay?" asked Paige. Her excitement had faded when she realised how much this was upsetting her sister. Phoebe stopped and sank down on to the chair that Leo had just vacated.

"I can't even begin to know the answer to that question, Paige. I mean I've already been through a situation similar to this once before." Phoebe replied, referring to an event that had happened a few years back involving Phoebe and one of her past lives that was trying to send her a message about a possible death.

"Yeah, well we got through that one. Doesn't mean we won't be able to help you through this one." Piper reminded her.

"But what's got me stumped is that this should be happening to you. I mean, it is your past life." Phoebe told Piper who looked a little stunned. "I mean, we never really learned what her name was."

"Maybe it has something to do with your Premonition powers?" Paige guessed. Phoebe shrugged.

"Maybe. But we can't jump to conclusions until we get the full story."

"Well, what else did you learn from your dream last night?" asked Paige, trying to be helpful.

"I learned the name of my supposed leading man, and apparently his younger brother." Phoebe replied, with a small smile spreading over her face at the mere thought of him.

"And I take it from that grin on your face that he is as hot as you said." Piper guessed.

"Oh smokin'. I'm almost jealous of Primrose … whoever she turns out to be."

Paige giggled.

"His name?" She prodded.

"Damon Salvatore."

Piper pulled a face. "Interesting name."

"Yeah, I thought so too. 'Demon' and 'Salvation'." Phoebe mused. Paige had a dreamy look on her face.

"I'm guessing that he must be Italian. What did you say his brother's name was?" She asked.

"I didn't, but it's Stefan Salvatore" said Phoebe, in amusement. "But that's not the only thing that's interesting about these brothers. They're vampires."

Piper and Paige both reacted in shock.

"But how is that possible? We vanquished the Queen." Paige exclaimed. But Phoebe raised a hand.

"I don't think that they are that type of Vampire." Piper made an attempt to get off the couch, but only with assistance from Paige.

"You're telling me that there are other types of Vampires out there?" She sounded sceptical.

"Probably."

"Great. Now you're gonna tell me that the Twilight vampires are real." Paige scoffed, which earned a raised eyebrow response from Phoebe.

"No, Paige. They're definitely fictional. Vampires do not sparkle."

Piper was already flipping through the Book of Shadows. Phoebe came over to see what she was doing.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm just checking to see if Damon and Stefan are in here. Who knows, other Warren witches might have come across them at some point." Piper said matter-of-factly. It was a good point, but before they could get stuck into their research, Leo returned.

"What's the verdict?" asked Phoebe, coming over to Leo nervously. The expression on Leo's face did not fill her with warm fuzzy feelings.

"The Elders confirmed that Primrose Baxter was the elder sister of Priscilla Baxter, Gram's Aunt and your Great-great Aunt. She travelled on the Titanic with her mother and her fiancée when she was 17 years old, up until it sank." He explained.

"But what does that have to do with me?" asked Phoebe. Leo hesitated.

"Primrose was another one of your past lives, Phoebe. The Elders suspect that the reason why you've been having these extremely vivid dreams about what occurred during those four days on the Titanic, is because you've been reincarnated. You are literally taking over from where she had left off, only 91 years later." Phoebe was literally struck dumb.

"So James Cameron made a movie about our Great-great Aunt's doomed romance? That is really creepy." Paige commented, pulling a horrified face.

"No, that really is a coincidence." Leo insisted.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap! I'll be beginning the next chapter, just as soon as I figure out where I am going with my two other stories: 'The Prophecy of Team Seven' and 'The Lucky Ones'. Thank you if you have been following on with the story so far.**

 **TTFN xx**


	3. Getting To Know You

**It occurred to me after I had finished writing my previous chapters that it might look like I'm plagiarising a bit. This is not my intention at all. I'm borrowing the script and using the story as a guide in describing how Phoebe is basically observing, but has no control over the physical gestures and words Primrose speaks, which is why she believes that she is basically repeating the same movie structure. I hope that this helps any confusion.**

 **SUMMARY: An impromptu viewing of Titanic with her sisters unlocks past life memories for Phoebe who remembers a star-crossed romance between one of her past lives, and a mysterious handsome stranger with a dark secret.  
**

 **Charmed © Constance M. Burge and The Vampire Diaries © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **GETTING TO KNOW YOU**

" _A part of me – you have.  
A part of me – you hold.  
Apart from me – you stand.  
And there's parts that you have stole."  
_ _ **~Future Islands: 'Inch of Dust' (In Evening Air [2010])**_

* * *

 **The Halliwell Manor  
** **Living Room  
** **2003**

Phoebe was angry.

Yet again, another one of her past lives had come along and was trying to fuck everything up again. Worse, it was confirmed by the oh so helpful Elders that Damon and Stefan were most likely still alive – or undead as Paige jokingly pointed out – somewhere in the world. This was all very messed up, and Phoebe absently wondered if Damon ever thought about her; or should she say thought about 'Primrose', since she was yet to discover if her great-great Aunt had survived the sinking or not.

"So what's gonna happen now, Phoebe?" asked Paige, "Do you want to stop these dreams?" Despite being angry, Phoebe was also reluctantly intrigued, as well. She shook her head.

"No. I want to know what happened next." She admitted, with a new determination. Unlike her previous life which had been possessing her to warn her of imminent death, this dream seemed innocent enough and didn't point in the direction of death … yet.

Piper frowned.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You have no idea what might have occurred next. How do you know this Damon guy didn't make plans to kill Primrose with his brother? You could be walking into a trap." Phoebe conceded that it was a good point, but her gut feeling had other ideas.

"No, I don't think that's what happened. I could tell."

"How?"

"The look in his eyes after he and Stefan had saved me," Phoebe replied. When Piper, Paige and Leo looked sceptical, Phoebe rushed to explain. "When Damon saved me, at the last minute I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me over the railing. Unfortunately, we both stumbled over and fell into a heap on the deck. At that moment I looked into his eyes, and I didn't see anything even hinting towards danger."

Then she frowned as something occurred to her.

"Actually, it was really weird. I saw curiosity, and a hint of genuine interest. But also a split second of confusion." Phoebe paused for a moment as she reflected upon what she said. Then her eyes widened.

"Leo, do you remember when I cast a spell to swap places with my past life in the 1920s?"

Leo cleared his throat and avoided looking at Piper, who was scowling at the back of his head. She too remembered that particular scenario and had chewed him out for allowing Phoebe to go through with it. They barely survived facing off against Phoebe's past life and her warlock lover soon after the switch. Paige starred at them with amusement.

"What about it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, when I do go back into the dream, I'd like to be in control of my actions. Previously I was just the observer and I had no choice but to go along with the choices Primrose made." She explained, "So I was thinking that we could create a potion that would allow me to participate independently in the dream, so I could ask Damon questions and gather more information about him, Stefan and what species of Vampire he is."

It was clear that not everybody agreed to this plan.

"I'm not sure that this is a good plan, Phoebe. You could be playing with fire, and unknowingly change a specific event without intending to." Leo protested.

"I agree, it's too risky" said Piper. Phoebe felt like screaming in frustration.

"Then how am I supposed to learn why I am being subjected to these dreams?" She said, "How do we know that if we do nothing and continue the dream untainted by potion that we change everything then?"

Paige nodded.

"She's got a point. Maybe she's supposed to follow through with that plan." She reasoned. Piper and Leo exchanged looks, before sighing.

"I agree to create this potion for you on one condition," said Piper.

"What's the condition?"

"Take Paige with you. If she goes with, she might be able to continue searching for other information when you can't."

Phoebe nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

 **Phoebe's bedroom  
** **10:30pm  
** **2003**

The rest of the day was spent trying to invent a potion that would allow the drinker to interact within a dream, independently. Their result were two small vials: one baby blue potion that Phoebe couldn't help but smirk at how much they resembled Damon's eyes when he was in a good mood; and an intimidating looking blood red potion that genuinely had the look and consistency of actual freshly split blood. Piper reluctantly picked up the vials and handed the blue one to Phoebe and the red one to Paige who grimaced and hoped that it didn't actually taste like blood.

"Okay, the blue one that you're holding Phoebe will allow you to wake up in the dream and physically interact and move independent through your own choices." Piper explained.

"However, you have to remember that you're going back to 1912, so you need to be careful to use the correct vocabulary and decorum when you interact. You don't want to draw unnecessary attention to yourself because you've accidentally reverted to what you know now." Leo warned.

Phoebe sobered at this and nodded.

"Paige, the red one you've got does the exact same thing as Phoebe's, except that only Phoebe will be able to see and talk to you. So be careful when you talk to each other." said Piper.

"Got it." Paige popped the cork on the vial and waited for further instructions. Piper reluctantly got up from Phoebe's doona and drew in a couple of deep breaths. Phoebe and Paige threw their sister worried looks. She did not look at all well.

"Piper, are you sure you're okay?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, you've been in a bit of a funk lately." Paige moved to support her heavily pregnant sister, but Leo waved her off with a small smile.

"I'm fine, you just focus on helping Phoebe with her dreams." Piper reassured them dismissively. "I'm off to bed, see you in the morning." She waddled out of the room, followed closely by Leo who paused to look at them.

"Be safe, don't take any unnecessary risks. I won't be able to help you if you get into trouble."

"Thanks, Leo. Sweet dreams." Phoebe blew him a kiss as Leo withdrew, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Now what?" asked Paige, still grimacing at the blood red vial in her hand. Phoebe pealed back her doona and slipped between the sheets, getting herself comfortable.

"Now, we go to sleep." She replied, matter-of-fact. Paige mimicked her sister's actions just as Phoebe held up a piece of paper with the 'awakening' spell they had written as part of their plan.

"Ready?" Paige raised her vial as Phoebe popped the top off hers and nodded, "Cheers!" they clinked and knocked back the potions like shots. Both pulled revolted faces.

"Oh God, that tastes foul!" croaked Phoebe as Paige struggled not to pay out like a slot machine.

" _What was awakened from their sleep,  
must once again slumber deep."_

Both chanted before gradually slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **(DREAM – No P.O.V)**

 **The Millionaire Suite's Private Terrace  
** **April 13** **th** **1912  
10** **:00am**

"Will there be anything else, Miss?"

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and saw Sarah, who had finished serving her breakfast and was politely waiting for further instructions. She realised that she was holding in her hands a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea and had paused mid sip. Phoebe recovered quickly and gave Sarah a thankful smile.

"No, thank you. You may go."

The maid curtseyed before turning and scurrying away to attend to her other chores. Putting the cup down, Phoebe waited for Sarah to be out of hearing range before immediately rising from her seat and searched for Paige.

"Paige? Are you here?" She called.

"Wow!"

Phoebe jumped as Paige sauntered in from the confines of the Millionaire's suite, still dressed in her baby pink flannel pyjama bottoms with white fluffy kittens, white tank top and tan coloured UGG boots. Her silver pendant glinted brightly in the filtered morning light reflected through the terrace's white trellis.

"Nice digs!" Paige whistled in admiration.

Phoebe rolled her eyes before grabbing her sister's upper arm and leading her over to the breakfast table and re-taking her seat.

"Yeah, I get the impression that Cornelius tried too hard to impress Primrose and Philippa." Paige took a seat at the table and reached over to steal a piece of Phoebe's cantaloupe from her plate.

"Well, I'm sold. He can woo me all he likes." Paige approved as she sat in the wicker-backed chair cross-legged on its cushion, taking advantage of the fact that should anyone walk out that they wouldn't be able to see her and disapprove. Phoebe smirked before taking a sip from her mimosa. "So what part of the movie are we up to?" asked Paige, who suddenly wished she had brought popcorn with her.

"Um, at this point 'Rose' is supposed to seek out 'Jack' and invite him for a walk around Titanic so she could thank him for saving her, at which point they both insult each other and she makes an attempt to leave, but gets distracted by 'Jack's' drawings. Then later on tonight, they have a spitting contest before they go and get ready for dinner and then all of the bullying begins." Phoebe rattled off conversationally.

Paige looked at her incredulously.

"You sure that _Titanic_ isn't your favourite movie?" she asked sarcastically, as Phoebe tucked into her breakfast; preparing herself for what was to come, and ignoring Paige's comment. "So what do you want me to do, while you're grilling Damon and Stefan?"

"Nothing, just observe." Said Phoebe distractedly.

She was starting to feel like she was concocting some nefarious scheme to publically betray the Salvatore Brothers, when in fact both she and Paige were just simply getting all of the information first hand so they could figure out what to do back in reality. But it didn't stop the pangs of guilt curling up at the pit of her stomach.

Later on, Paige winced and sympathised while watching Sarah tie Phoebe up into a corset and then dress her into a beautiful apple green deck dress with cream court shoes and a simple amber beaded necklace.

 _"Geez… that looks like it hurts…"_ Paige had openly commented to Phoebe who had subtly nodded. " _Glad I'm not you…"_ A comment that earned the youngest member of the Charmed Ones a warning glare while Phoebe had her long curly brown hair expertly pinned into an Edwardian style bun.

* * *

 **The Third Class General Room  
11:30am**

Paige followed Phoebe down to Steerage, where Phoebe unlatched the gate to go down into third class. Both ignored the curious stares of the steerage men on deck as she walked by.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Paige quipped, as both of them nervously approached the third class general room.

"Now Paige, don't speak unless it's absolutely necessary. If I'm distracted by what you're saying it might make the brothers suspicious." Phoebe hastily told Paige before she pulled open the door and stepped through.

Paige was just about to complain to Phoebe that she wasn't going to distract her, when they took in the state of where the steerage passengers were forced to congregate. The room was very simple and basic, compared to the luxury and general cleanliness of first class; but it was nevertheless loud and boisterous. Both Phoebe and Paige smiled as they took in the sight of mothers with their babies, kids running between benches and yelling in several languages … and being reprimanded by their parents and other passengers in several more. Old women were yelling and men were playing chess. Young girls sat by themselves doing needlepoint or reading dime novels. To their surprise, the sisters spotted an upright piano sitting off to the side of the room, with a scruffy looking Irishman noodling around it.

"Not bad. I expected worse given what I read about the Titanic in history books." Paige commented as she and Phoebe dodged three boys, shrieking and shouting as they chased around a large rat scurrying away underneath benches, and trying to whomp it with their shoes and generally getting under foot. Phoebe and Paige giggled at the display before they began searching for the reason why they were here.

"Can you see him?" asked Paige who had her back to where her sister was looking. Phoebe didn't reply as her eyes were fixed upon two very familiar faces. Damon was sitting with his feet up on a rickety looking table not too far away from where the Irishman was playing on the piano. He appeared to be dozing, if the tilt of his head indicated anything. While nearby, focused on writing in a well-used and suspiciously expensive looking journal, sat Stefan.

"Over there." Phoebe whispered to Paige, who turned and looked over at where her sister was pointing and grinned.

"Hello, salty goodness…" cooed Paige as she took in Stefan, who suddenly looked up, as though sensing that somebody was staring at him.

He took a double take when he saw Phoebe and nudges Damon, who jolted awake and turned to swear at Stefan. However, when Stefan indicated to Phoebe who had started to make her way over to them, with Paige following closely behind. Damon's expression was comical as the activity in the room suddenly stops, and a hush falls. Paige was getting annoyed.

"God, it's like they've never seen someone well-dressed before." She grumbled.

"Odds are they probably haven't, Paige. Don't be so quick to judge." Phoebe reminded her, while simultaneously ignoring the steerage passengers staring openly at her; some with obvious resentment, others with awe. Damon gets to his feet as Phoebe approaches him and gives a small smile.

"Hello, Damon." Damon momentarily forgets his manners as he appeared to be trying to figure out why Phoebe was down here of all places.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven…" mumbles Paige who staring openly at Damon. Phoebe ignores her as Stefan rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Hello again, Primrose. Please forgive my brother, it's still a little early for him." He explained, with a hint of embarrassment in his tone. Phoebe looks slightly surprised, since she didn't recall Primrose telling Stefan her name, the last time she had visited.

"You know my name?"

"Well, Damon told me. I hope you don't mind?" Stefan stammered, going slightly red. Phoebe waves it off, privately scoffing at the way men had to behave around women in this era. She was glad that things had changed a bit from what it was now.

"It's quite okay. I don't mind at all." Phoebe reassured him. Damon seemed to wake up from his thoughts the moment Phoebe had finished talking and gave her a small smile as he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

"I apologise for my rudeness. Is there something we can do for you?" asked Damon. Phoebe recovered easily from the kiss Damon gave her and went straight to the point.

"Yes, I was wondering if I may speak with the both of you in private?" She inquired. Both of them looked surprised.

"Of course. After you." Damon answered, and motioned for Phoebe (and Paige, who was gushing excitedly to a barely listening Phoebe about how gallant Damon was) to go ahead and both he and Stefan followed.

Their departure left behind a stunned silence.

* * *

 **The Boat Deck  
** **April 13** **th** **1912  
** **Midday**

Phoebe walked along the boat deck in between Damon and Stefan, all three feeling awkward for different reasons. Paige travelled along behind them, rolling her eyes at their behaviour and felt a little surprised by Phoebe, who was normally the type that took a risk when it came to having conversations with men – potential date, or just a friendly conversation – and casually strode between Phoebe and Damon, nudging her hard enough to make it look like she stumbled over her own two feet. Damon, using his vampire reflexes, reached out and stopped her from falling flat on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the random fall.

"Yes, thank you. I have weak ankles, so I stumble every now and then." Phoebe improvised, shooting Paige a glare.

The redhead merely shrugged, indicating that her 'clumsy' moment had at least gotten a conversation going, despite how embarrassing it might've been. Making a mental note to bitch Paige out later on in private, Phoebe cut to the chase.

"I… I want to thank you for what you both did. Not just for … for pulling me back over the railing, but for being discreet."

"You're welcome, Primrose." Stefan replied.

"It's not like we were going to let you make a foolish mistake, of course." Damon added. Stefan shot his brother a look which was ignored as Phoebe decided to make a slight change.

"Please, call me Rose. Primrose sounds too stuffy." She requested. Both men shrugged, but agreed that her nickname sounded much better than the full.

"If it pleases you?" said Damon. Paige giggled, and Phoebe made a subtle 'cut' motion underneath her chin. Her little sister was truly embarrassing her.

"Look, I don't want to give you both the impression that I'm suicidal all the time. Last night was a once off. I was just at a loss at how to deal with…"

"Your duty?" Damon guessed.

"Yes. How did you guess?" Phoebe asked, taken aback about how quickly they caught on. Damon and Stefan had a quick silent conversation between them, before speaking again.

"As you've probably already discovered, my brother and I are both vampires." Stefan explained, sotto voce.

"But when we were still human, we were the heirs of a successful saw mill empire, back in our hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia. So we know quite a bit about the pressures of the privileged lifestyle." Damon added, sounding very bitter. Both Phoebe and Paige were visibly shocked.

"Do you care to elaborate?" Phoebe asked, hopefully. Both brothers frowned.

"About what?" asked Stefan, cautiously.

"Being vampires?" Phoebe replied bluntly. Stefan panicked, but Damon merely smirked before he shook his head casually.

"No. Not just now, we're still focusing on you at present." He declined, but his eyes held a warning. Phoebe decided to heed it.

"Of course, if you insist." Phoebe said, feeling disappointed. But she made a note to ask again once she got to know them a bit better. "And it makes me feel a little better that somebody else knows how I'm feeling. At the time, I just had to get away … just run and run and run … and then I was at the back rail. It figured that even the Titanic wasn't big enough to allow me to escape them. Then, without really giving it a second thought, I was over the rail thinking: _I'll show them. They'll be sorry!_ " Phoebe ranted, not necessarily pretending to be her great-great Aunt, but just empathising with her.

"Well, of course they'll be sorry. But you also would've been dead. And nobody can come back from that." Damon reminded her, dryly.

Phoebe smirked, "You did."

Stefan and Paige chuckled.

"Well, that's beside the point…" Damon trailed off, and cleared his throat.

"So that penguin last night, is he one of them?" He asked.

"If you mean, Cornelius, then yes. He's the one responsible for my problems." Phoebe confirmed snidely. Both Damon and Stefan let out subtle inhuman growls, which caused Phoebe (and Paige) to take a step back.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Stefan inquired. Phoebe shook her head.

"Worse, I'm afraid." She showed them the overly garish engagement ring on her left hand, and flinched when unwanted memories of when she had been engaged, and then married to Cole invaded her thoughts. Damon and Stefan looked down at the ring in shock, as Damon let out a whistle taking her hand to bring it up to his face for a closer look.

"God! Look at that hideous thing. That's worse than that ring Piper told me you stole while you were possessed by that ghost. Primrose would've gone straight to the bottom." Paige exclaimed.

A passing steward scowled disapprovingly at both Damon and Stefan, who both knew that he was there but chose to ignore him as Phoebe gives the steward a scathing glare that frightened him off.

"So I take it you don't want to be married to him?" asked Stefan. Phoebe noticed Damon's eyes reflected a sense of hope within them, before he realised what he was doing and stopped himself. She smiled knowingly.

"It's truly the last thing I wish to do. But it seems that I haven't got a choice." Phoebe admitted.

"Everyone's got a choice." Damon scoffed.

"Not I. My family is expecting me to go through with it." Phoebe replied sadly, not really knowing the full reason why Primrose was being forced to marry Cornelius.

"I'll make a note to look up why Primrose had to marry Cornelius." Paige promised as Damon dropped her hand angrily. But Phoebe wasn't sure who he was angry with.

"Hey, don't judge me until you've seen my family." Phoebe asked. Damon stopped his pacing and gave Phoebe a hard look. But Stefan intercepted.

"Of course, we will." He promised.

Phoebe and Paige could've sworn that they heard Damon mutter, _"Always the peacemaker, you are Stefan…"_ Before he begrudgingly agreed to withhold his judgement temporarily. Sensing a potential fight breaking out, Phoebe quickly changed the subject, hoping the subject that she wanted to discuss wouldn't be dismissed a second time.

"Would I be pushing my luck if I inquired about you both being vampires?" Phoebe asked cautiously. Both brothers hesitated, before Damon gently but firmly grabbed her by the hand and led her and Stefan to a more isolated location, where it was less likely that anyone could stumble upon their conversation. He then turned and stared at Phoebe.

"Only, if you tell us about you being a witch." He said, with a very serious tone in his voice. "Otherwise, no deal."

Phoebe agreed without question and took a seat on a deck chair. Stefan and Damon followed her example, with Paige sitting on Phoebe's arm rest, worried that Phoebe was taking a too big a risk. Likewise, Stefan was despairing that Damon was taking an unnecessary gamble with their lives, just to keep his pride.

"Ladies first." He gestured, with a smirk.

Phoebe was relieved that her great-great Aunt came from the line of Warren witches, as she knew the destiny from heart.

"I came from a long line of powerful witches dating back to the 1600s." Damon and Stefan both looked surprised. "My destiny began with my ancestor, Melinda Warren. She had the powers of Premonition, Telekinesis and Molecular Immobilisation. When she was burnt at the stake, she prophesied that each of her descendants would grow stronger and stronger…" Here was where Phoebe cut herself off beside she could say the wrong thing. She took a deep breath and finished her sentence. "And it is said that it will eventually culminate in the arrival of three sisters who would be known as the most powerful good witches to walk the earth: the Charmed Ones."

Damon looked sceptical, while Stefan looked mildly interested, but Phoebe could tell that he wasn't taking what she was saying seriously.

"And if what you say is true, what power do you possess?" asked Damon, dryly. Phoebe scowled at his tone. She was starting to question what Primrose had actually seen in this arrogant prick, but she held her tongue.

"Premonition." She replied, shortly. "But if you are going to mock me, I shall take my leave—"

Stefan immediately stood up to stop me. But as he did so, his hand brushed against my arm causing a very large, old-fashioned ring to touch my skin and was instantly transported back to the past. Phoebe saw images of that same young woman with long curly brown hair and cruel, equally brown eyes she had seen when she was dangling helplessly on the backend of the ship. She was arriving at a gorgeous white marble plantation-like mansion surrounded by a large, private overgrown forest, in a horse drawn carriage; then images of Damon and Stefan going from being loving brothers and best friends, to bitter rivals for this woman's affection. Then Phoebe heard Damon's soft baritone voice whispering into her ear: _"I love you, Katherine."_

Snapping out of the vision, Phoebe found herself seated on the deck chair with three pairs of worried eyes looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Damon, looking extremely concerned.

"Katherine?" Phoebe whispered, and both Damon and Stefan took a step back from her looking spooked.

"What did you say?" demanded Damon. Phoebe sat up and blinked at him with confusion, wondering why both Damon and Stefan were staring at her in horror.

"Katherine." Phoebe repeated, "Who is she?" she demanded, frowning at them both.

"Did you just have a premonition, Phoebe?" asked Paige. Phoebe nodded as Damon and Stefan, recovered from their shock. Damon looked highly suspicious.

"Where did you learn that name?" He snapped.

"I had a premonition. I heard you tell her that you love her." Phoebe explained, ignoring how much hearing Damon professing his love for Katherine actually hurt. Damon momentarily looked guilty before almost immediately reverting back to being angry, but it was definitely clear he and Stefan now seemed to believe her now, without a doubt.

"What else did you see?" asked Stefan in a small voice. Phoebe looked over at Stefan and realised just how scared he looked. What was it that he didn't want her to see?

"Katherine - dressed in an olive green 1860s dress - arriving at a beautiful white marble plantation style mansion in a horse drawn carriage. Then flashes of you and Damon going from what appeared to be a very close relationship to a bitter rivalry because of Katherine." Phoebe answered, fearing what was about to be said next. She didn't want to blow the chance that Damon would want nothing to do with her because of her great-great Aunt's pesky premonition.

"Anything else?" Phoebe shook her head. Damon immediately stood and stormed off a short distance away, pacing and snarling angrily to himself. All Phoebe could do was watch and wonder what she had done or said to invoke such a reaction from him. Stefan came over and sat down beside Phoebe, and gave her a weak smile.

"Damon can be a bit abrupt when he's cornered or feels threatened." Stefan explained. Phoebe glanced over at Damon who was now leaning against the railing, staring out into the ocean, deep in thought.

"I kind of worked that out for myself, funnily enough." Phoebe replied. "But I hope you're not resenting me for something that I have no control over." Stefan smiled.

"No. But it was a bit of shock that you knew so much about our past without us actually telling you."

"So how did you become vampires? What happened to put you where you are?" Phoebe asked. Stefan sighed, but was unexpectedly interrupted.

"What always happens."

They looked up to see Damon standing over them, looking stony faced but otherwise calm. "Boy meets girl..." Damon indicated to a shame-faced Stefan, "Girl meets boy's older brother..." He points to himself. "Boy and his brother declare war on each other over the same girl." Damon glared resentfully at Stefan, and Phoebe immediately felt guilty. She wasn't sure she really wanted to learn the rest of this obviously painful history shared between the two of them. But Damon hadn't finished.

"Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

* * *

Paige volunteered to go off exploring, while Phoebe stayed behind, now that she was finally get the information she needed from the brothers. Unfortunately the information she was receiving contained a very dark and sad backstory to go with it.

"Damon and I grew up in Mystic Falls, Virginia during the mid-1840s." Stefan began the sad personal history of the Salvatore brothers. "Back then we were as thick as thieves: the Salvatore brothers; best friends forever. But it didn't stay like that, as you've obviously witnessed." He said, indicating to a scoffing Damon. Phoebe nodded, indicating for him to go on.

"One day, we had a young woman come to stay with us. Katherine. And from there, everything started spiraling out of control." Phoebe learned that the love triangle between the Salvatores and Katherine occurred during the Civil War, of which Damon had been forced to serve in because of his father. A fact that Damon supposedly resented his father for.

"I took leave and returned home to meet Katherine. But she wasn't what she appeared to be. She eventually revealed to us that she was a Vampire on separate occasions, but she only compelled Stefan into falling in love with her." Damon explained. Stefan immediately objected.

"She compelled you too, Damon!"

"No, let's not open that can of worms, Steffie. Not in front of present company." Damon sniped at a frustrated Stefan. Phoebe assumed that Damon was repressing something bad that had happened to him, and was not willing to accept the realities.

"Sorry, compelled? What's that?" Phoebe asked.

"Compelling is the vampire's version of mind control. It allows us to 'persuade' our victims to do whatever we tell them to do." Stefan explained, still scowling at Damon. "Which if done for the wrong reasons can have drastic consequences." He retorted to Damon, who snorted.

"Like you're perfect."

Phoebe was getting annoyed with the constant sniping, "Okay, we've established that you both dislike each other, can we get back to the explanation please?" Damon and Stefan glanced at her, as though only just realising that she was still there.

"One day, Katherine had been exposed as a vampire to our father, who was a member of the Council. Stefan and I weren't there intitally, but once we learned what happened we worked together to set her free." Stefan took over.

"But our father shot us both in the back, killing us both. We still don't know what happened to Katherine after that." He admitted.

"Speak for yourself."

"Hold on! If you were both killed by being shot in the back, how were you turned into vampires? I don't understand." Phoebe interrupted what could've turned into another sniping session. Damon looked left and right, before growing his fangs and cutting into his index finger. Then without saying a word, Damon simply reached over towards Phoebe's wrist, where she belatedly realised was small cut and gently smeared his blood over it.

"What are you doing?" Damon merely indicated to her wrist and before Phoebe's eyes, the cut vanished. She gasped, earning a smirk from Damon.

"It's the blood, it has healing prophecies. That's also how we were changed into vampires." said Stefan, "Katherine had secretly fed us her blood, and we consumed enough of it between us that when we were killed; it triggered the transition."

Phoebe was a cross between intrigued and slightly grossed out. She could work out how the blood had been given to them, and it was more than she needed to know. Plus, it made her feel extremely jealous, to her better judgement. "So that's it, you were vampires?"

"It's not as easy as that. When we finally woke up, we had two choices: Complete the transition, or die permanently." Stefan again looked extremely guilty, and Damon was now glaring at Stefan again.

"You clearly chose to complete it, after all you're sitting here talking with me."

Damon smiled humourlessly. "Except that we shouldn't be. And it's all Stefan's fault."

This time, Stefan made no objections. Phoebe raised an eyebrow, waiting for the explanation.

"We woke up on the side of a river, the sun was hot and blaring down at us and we realised what had happened. But neither of us wanted to live anymore, so we had decided to not complete transition. But fate had other ideas: Stefan here, had a guilty conscious and foolishly went to find our father to make amends before he finally passed." Damon explained, "There was a disagreement, which ended with Stefan killing and feeding upon our father and completing transition."

Damon sounded bitter.

"The power was amazing, but I didn't want to lose my brother," Damon snorted, but Stefan ignored him in favour of giving his side of the story to Phoebe who was growing more and more disturbed by what she was learning. "So, I kidnapped one of our maids and tried to tempt Damon into completing." The result was sitting beside Phoebe.

"Except that it wasn't your choice to make, wasn't it brother?" Phoebe turned and looked at Stefan, appalled.

"You forced him to drink?!" Stefan made to explain, but Phoebe raised a hand. "No, I don't want to hear it. You took away his choices, and that is not something easily forgiven. I think I can understand the amnosity Damon has for you. And I am 100% behind him."

Phoebe missed the look of complete shock on Damon's face, so intent she was in admonishing Stefan; but Stefan didn't, and he was surprised when the shock on Damon's face slowly melted away to complete gratitude and ... dare he say it ... admiration and a hint of affection. Phoebe got to her feet, and started to walk away.

"I need to get going. I have to prepare for dinner tonight..." She trailed off, feeling overloaded by the information she had just learned. It was all too clear how Damon understood how she or rather Primrose felt, and while she knew that Damon was no saint and could easily choose to kill her and change history completely in favour of being with his 'beloved' Katherine, she almost wished that the relationship between her great-great Aunt and Damon really came true before her very eyes.

"May I escort you back to your room, Miss?" Phoebe looked over to see Damon standing there, offering his arm like the true well-brought up gentleman he really was. She smiled and accepted, allowing Damon to continue walking with her to wherever she needed to go. Stefan followed but at a respectful distance.

 _Maybe she could be a good influence on him..._ He thought hopefully.

* * *

 **The Boat Deck  
** **April 13** **th** **1912  
** **Sunset**

Phoebe spotted Paige amusing herself by observing Daniel and Mary Marvin and their wooden movie camera, posing and laughing as they attempted to film a very reluctant Mary. It definitely looked like a lot of fun, and Phoebe felt slightly selfish that she was the only one out of the two that could touch and interact with other people. She broke away from Damon, when he and Stefan began a very muted conversation between the two of them and approached Paige, who turned and smiled brightly at her sister.

"Phoebe! You're still alive, that's awesome!" Paige teased, then indicated to the Salvatores; Damon was curiously looking over in their direction. To everyone, else it just appeared that Phoebe was just casually observing how the wooden movie camera worked, but in reality she was having a conversation with her invisible sister.

"Did you get enough information from them?"

Phoebe smiled, "Yep, and then some." Paige's eyes widened a fraction.

"Really? Can't wait to hear it."

Phoebe was still debating if she should reveal or not. It was definitely one of those 'between you and me' conversations that she had shared with the brothers, but she was going to be waking up soon back in reality and the brothers wouldn't be there to stop her. So she let it go.

"Uh, Phoebe? That woman over there is staring at you." Phoebe turned and locked eyes with an older woman who was approaching her, with two other women in tow.

"Oh! Mother," Paige's eyes widened in surprise, and gave the woman a proper appraisal.

 _So this is Philippa? Yeah, I definitely see what Phoebe was getting at when she first talked about her…_

"May I introduce Damon Salvatore," Phoebe walked over and gestured to Damon, who looked strangely sober faced, "and his younger brother, Stefan Salvatore." She gestured to Stefan who had a pleasant expression on his face, but Paige noticed that he held a bit of strain in his eyes too.

 _Why is this then?_ Paige wondered. Philippa smiled at both Damon and Stefan, pleasantly.

"Charmed, I'm sure." She responded to Phoebe's introduction. But her pleasant attitude did not reach her eyes. Phoebe frowned. What happened to the woman who was all smiles and warm greetings to passengers like Molly Brown, who was standing with Primrose's mother grinning from ear to ear.

"Damon and Stefan were the ones who saved me from going overboard the other night." Phoebe explained. Philippa smiled, but said nothing. But Molly was full of words to say.

"Well, boys, it sounds like you're both good men to have around in a sticky spot—" She is cut off when the bugler announces dinner from behind them, causing everyone (minus Damon and Stefan, who knew it was coming) to jump in surprise. Molly frowned in distaste.

"Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Phoebe panicked, and looked at Paige who instructed her to breathe and relax.

"Shall we go dress, mother?" Phoebe suggested, before walking over and gently taking Philippa by the arm. She turned and smiled warmly at both Damon and Stefan.

"I'll see you both at dinner." Damon and Stefan smiled and nodded at her, waving as she disappeared around the corner with Paige in tow.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Hope you've enjoyed reading this so far, and please review.**

 **TTFN xx**


	4. The Vampires Who Came To Dinner

**SUMMARY: An impromptu viewing of Titanic with her sisters unlocks past life memories for Phoebe who remembers a star-crossed romance between one of her past lives, and a mysterious handsome stranger with a dark secret.**

 **Charmed © Constance M. Burge and The Vampire Diaries © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **THE VAMPIRES WHO CAME TO DINNER**

" _I know you've suffered.  
But I don't want you to hide.  
It's cold and loveless.  
I won't let you be denied."  
_ _ **~Muse: 'Undisclosed Desires' (The Resistance [2009])**_

* * *

 **(DREAM w/ Paige)**

 **Primrose's Boudoir.  
April 13** **th** **1912  
6:30pm**

Phoebe couldn't wait to be separated from Philippa.

The older woman wouldn't stop staring at her accusingly from the moment they had left Damon and Stefan – and for some reason, Molly Brown – behind back on the boat deck. Phoebe had a hunch that the disapproving look that was aimed at her, had something to do with the Salvatore brothers and their appearance.

Phoebe smirked.

 _If only you really knew how loaded they are…_ The moment they entered the Millionaire's suite, Phoebe made a beeline for Primrose's room.

"I'll see you in a moment, Mother. Please take your time getting dressed." The door was closed abruptly before Philippa could even open her mouth to speak.

"Wow, that was awkward to say the least." Paige remarked as turned and flopped down carelessly on the overstuffed, but very comfortable bed. Phoebe had no time to answer, as Sarah immediately entered all smiles.

"Are you ready, miss?" Sarah asked politely. Phoebe nodded and Sarah came over to assist in taking off her apple green deck dress. Then she pulled off the tan coloured hose she was wearing and helped Phoebe step into some knee-high black sheer hose, and fasten it to the suspenders that were attached to Phoebe's fancy neutral toned French corset. Yards of silk in a deep wine red and pale pink that reminded both sisters of Moscato Rosé wine, were over Phoebe's head and buttoned in place.

Paige, looking extremely mystified, sat off to the side, still amazed that she was watching Phoebe being dressed as though she were a lifesized Barbie doll.

"Thank you, Sarah. I can manage from here." Phoebe requested politely, shooing away a confused but compliant Sarah away. "God, I thought she would never leave." Phoebe sighed, looking weary. Paige hopped down from the bed and strode over to Phoebe, arms crossed over her chest.

"So, spill. Tell me what you learned about the 'Blood Brothers'?" Paige demanded, teasingly. Phoebe snorted.

"You don't know how right you really are about that." Phoebe replied a little more cryptically than Paige would've liked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, that Damon and Stefan's story is almost exactly the same as that musical _Blood Brothers_. Except that they were both born, separately, into a very wealthy family; they were originally best friends, and they transitioned into vampires, rather than staying dead." Phoebe explained. Paige's eyes widened at the similarities.

"Shit… I wasn't expecting that. I was just using the term 'blood brothers' as a play on words." She confessed sheepishly. Phoebe smiled sadly.

"I know you were, sweetie. You weren't to know. I just wished that I _didn't_ know. The entire time, I felt like I was intruding into their personal history and I had no business knowing that."

"Maybe because, you _don't?"_ said Paige.

Phoebe ignored her, and reached for the jewellery Sarah had set aside as part of her dress for this evening's dinner: a delicate diamond necklace and matching diamond drop earrings.

"Paige, can you help me with this?" Phoebe asked, indicating the old-fashioned clasp on the necklace to Paige who obligingly came over and fastened it together. She smirked at Phoebe playfully in the mirror.

"What?" Phoebe giggled.

"I think you're getting way too into this, Miss Phoebe." Paige pointed out. Phoebe shrugged.

"Well, who doesn't like being the bell of the ball?" She joked back. Paige rolled her eyes.

"What else did you learn from them?"

"They were born in pre-Civil War Mystic Falls, Virginia. Damon in 1839 and Stefan in 1846." Phoebe replied. Paige whistled in admiration.

"Woah, they're old…" She mused.

"Not really when you think about it, Paige. Remember we're in 1912 at the moment." Phoebe explained. "And even if Damon and Stefan stayed human, Damon would probably be about 73 now, and Stefan would be 66. In 2003, they would be 164 and 157. _That's_ old." Phoebe pointed out as she stood up from the vanity mirror and put on her crisp white gloves that went well above her elbow.

"When war broke out, Damon served. Then went AWOL, all for the love of a woman who was just using him and Stefan for her own selfish desires." Phoebe said, sounding rather disgusted.

"Sounds harsh." Paige commented. Phoebe hummed in agreement as both of them walked out of the boudoir and found Philippa and Cornelius standing there waiting for Phoebe. Paige froze the moment she clapped eyes on Cornelius.

"Woah, he really does look like Cole. That is so creepy."

Phoebe turned towards Sarah who handed her a small silk beaded handbag, and nodded to Paige who was standing behind Sarah.

"You both look stunning." Cornelius complimented Philippa and Phoebe. He then presented an elbow to Philippa who took it immediately. "Shall we depart?" Philippa beamed at Cornelius and followed him out, leaving Phoebe to follow behind them still talking to Paige.

"So, do you think Damon or Stefan will be a danger to you?" asked Paige. Phoebe shook her head.

"I don't think so. I think the stereotype that vampires are heartless, cruel and ruthless should be taken with a grain of salt. Not that I don't think that it's not fact, I just think that it doesn't apply to _all_ vampires." Phoebe reasoned. "I think that the brothers would only be heartless, cruel or ruthless if they were threatened or if they had no other choice."

"Did you find out what type of vampire they both are?" Paige inquired.

"No, not yet. But my money is leaning towards what Hollywood portrays vampires as." Phoebe replied.

"You mean the 'garlic, holy water, cross and sleeps-in-the-daylight' stereotypes?" asked Paige, sounding sceptical.

"Yeah. Pretty much." said Phoebe.

"So how come they don't burn in the sunlight?" Paige pointed out.

Phoebe paused. It was a good question.

But before she could come up with a possible solution, Philippa and Cornelius turned and walked down the corridor that led to Titanic's Grand Staircase; the one with the clock at the landing where Jack Dawson had waited for Rose in the movie. Both Phoebe and Paige gasped with wonder. The Grand Staircase was a splendid lay out of opulent naval architecture of the time. High above their heads was an enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at the very centre. And sweeping down six stories was the famous First Class Grand Staircase.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry." Paige breathed, sadly.

Both she and Phoebe knew that what they were now taking in before their eyes, would soon be sinking to the bottom of the North Atlantic Ocean tomorrow. What was worse was that nobody knew what was coming; not even Damon or Stefan, even though both sisters knew that the vampire brothers would survive the tragedy. It was Primrose's fate that Phoebe was clueless about. At the base of the stairs stood Damon and Stefan, both dressed in white-tie complete with white gloves, well-shined black dress shoes and neatly slicked back hair. Stefan was staring up at Phoebe with a warm smile on his face as he nodded in greeting; but it was Damon's reaction that had Phoebe blushing. He was staring at her as though seeing her for the first time, and Stefan chuckled in amusement at their reactions towards each other.

Paige agreed wholeheartedly with Stefan.

"See you later, Pheebs. I'm gonna take a load off." The redhead turned and walked back to the Millionaire Suite, leaving Phoebe to deal with the rest of the dinner. Phoebe felt like cursing her sister, until she remembered what was awaiting her at the bottom.

 _Romeo and Juliet, eat your heart out…_ Phoebe paused on the bottom step, just as Stefan stepped forward.

"Good evening, Rose. You look beautiful." He complemented her, and kissed her hand respectfully.

"Thank you, Stefan. You look very dashing yourself." Phoebe teased, which earned a barely noticeable blush from him.

Damon gave a very subtle growl from behind Stefan, who rolled his eyes and stepped aside, as Damon moved to make his respects to Phoebe. His very bright blue eyes smouldered as he made a point of looking Phoebe straight in the eyes while he followed his little brother's example and kissed the back of Phoebe's fingers.

 _Is it hot in here, or is it just me?_ Phoebe wondered absently, as Damon smirked at her playfully but kept a hold of Phoebe's hand and helped her down the rest of the stairs. Phoebe suddenly remembered Cornelius and led the very reluctant Salvatores over to him and Philippa.

"Cornelius? Mother? Surely you remember the Messrs Salvatore?" Phoebe indicated to Damon and Stefan who stood in the traditional gentlemen's stance – the hand behind their backs. Cornelius blinked in astonishment.

"My God, I didn't recognise you." He remarked. Then he studied them critically. "Amazing! Both of you could pass for gentlemen." He stated, arrogantly. It was a miracle that both vampires didn't suddenly gut Cornelius for his insulting comment. But both recovered easily, as Damon offered his arm to Phoebe, who looped her arm into the crook and the group made their way into the reception room.

* * *

 **D-Deck Reception Room  
** **April 13** **th** **1912  
** **7:30pm**

The party descended to dinner. They soon encountered Molly Brown, who upon seeing Damon and Stefan grinned and approached them. Both brothers smiled warmly at her, and greeted her.

"Okay boys, there's nothin' to it—" She started to say, but Damon interrupted her.

"Thank you, Molly, but we've got it under control." He said, smoothly. Molly looked a little surprised, but shrugged and fell into step with the party, accepting Stefan's arm when he offered it.

"We'll show up that smug bastard, if it's the last thing we ever do." Damon commented to Phoebe underneath his breath. She giggled. This earned a bemused smile from Damon, who obviously had expected her to scold him or look scandalised by his language.

"It would be refreshing to see somebody put Cornelius back into his box for once." Phoebe whispered back.

Damon chuckled.

It appeared that a challenge had been accepted.

It was at this point, that Phoebe realised that 'Rose' was supposed to be explaining to 'Jack' all about the first class guests on board the Titanic. But she was of her depth, and knew jack-shit. But Phoebe also knew that both Damon and Stefan probably already knew who they were, so she remained quiet; waving back to guests who greeted her and cast either flirtatious or curious glances at Damon who appeared to be oblivious to the attention he was receiving. She spotted Cornelius and Philippa engrossed in a conversation with an impeccably dressed couple who immediately brightened and nodded to Phoebe, who smiled in bemusement and waved back uncertainly.

"You know them?" asked Damon, curiously. Phoebe looked over at the couple who were talking to Cornelius and glancing her way, presumably talking about her. She inwardly rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure." Phoebe racked her brains trying to remember who the couple from the movie were, and finally came across the names. "I believe that is Sir Cosmo and Lucille, with Lady Duff-Gordon. If I recall, she designs naughty lingerie, and is very popular with royalty." She said. Damon smirked cheekily.

"Really now?"

Phoebe playfully slapped him. "Behave yourself." She scolded him. Stefan looked over and frowned at Cornelius and his male counterparts who were appraising Phoebe like she was a stallion he was trying to purchase.

"Oh, really that is deplorable." He muttered disgustedly. Phoebe flushed with embarrassment. Damon noticed this and sent a warning glare over to the men Cornelius had been speaking to, when Cornelius' back was turned. The men and their female companions all reacted in scandalised shock and began a wave of muffled chatter amongst their group.

"Damon." Stefan warned his brother, low enough for only Damon to hear. It appeared that he didn't want his highly volatile brother to make a scene in front of this group of very powerful people. Damon threw an annoyed look over his shoulder at Stefan.

"Mind your own business, brother." He retorted, before turning to Phoebe. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. Phoebe nodded, but made no other comment as they strolled towards the dining saloon, and run into an older man with salt-and-pepper hair dressed in white-tie, whom Phoebe recalled was the richest man on Titanic; John Jacob Astor. Standing demurely beside him, clutching onto his arm and holding a decorative fan was his 17-year-old wife, Madeleine.

"J.J, Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Astor warmly shakes Damon and Stefan by the hand.

"Good to meet you. Are you both of the Chicago Salvatores?" He inquired curiously. Damon and Stefan seemed to bite back laughter, as Damon replied.

"No, the Mystic Falls Salvatores, actually." He replied, nonchalantly. Phoebe pressed a hand to her face, to hide her amusement as J.J nods like he'd heard of their family, but then frowns. Madeleine casts an approving gaze over both brothers and leans over to whisper girlishly to Phoebe:

"Pity, that we're both spoken for, isn't it?" This sobers Phoebe up completely, and Phoebe notices Damon's hand tightening possessively when he heard Madeleine's comment.

 _He's already falling in love with Primrose … or is it with me?_

* * *

 **First Class Dining Saloon  
** **8pm**

Phoebe felt as though she had fallen down the Rabbit Hole, as she takes in the ballroom like dining saloon. It was alive and lit by a constellation of chandeliers, and mobbed by elegantly dressed people and beautiful orchestral music. Phoebe and the Salvatore brothers entered and moved swiftly across the room towards their table where Cornelius and Philippa were already seated, absorbed in conversations. Eventually, the food was being served by white gloved waiters.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Messrs Salvatore. I hear they're quite good on this ship." Cornelius inquired, coolly. Phoebe scowled at him.

 _How could you even know that?_ She thought before glancing over at Damon who was sitting across from her, and then at Stefan who sat two seats over from his brother. Both wore painfully pleasant smiles on their faces, but their eyes told the real tale. They were pissed.

"The best I've seen. Hardly any rats." Damon replied, pointedly staring at Stefan who flushed and cleared his throat. Phoebe made a point to ask why he did that later on. Damon casually removed his napkin from his plate and draped it over his lap. Stefan mirroring the same actions, all whilst glaring at his brother with embarrassment.

"Our guests are joining us from Third Class. They were of some assistance to _my fiancée_ last night." He explained to the rest of the table, just as some Fois Gras was placed down in front of him. He looked over at Damon and Stefan, and smiled 'pleasantly'.

"This is foie gras. Goose liver." He explained to the brothers as though they were children. Damon's smile tightened.

"Excellent. One of my favourites." He replied cheerfully. "Don't you agree, Stefan?" He looked over at Stefan, who nodded. Cornelius raised an eyebrow as one of the guests spoke out.

"You've had this before?" He inquired.

"Yes, I was fortunate to sample this delicacy when I was living in France." Damon answered. Phoebe caught his eye.

"Is that true?" she mouthed to him. He shook his head. Whispers erupted all around the table. The brothers have become the subject of furtive glances, a fact that worries Stefan and amuses Damon.

"How do you take your caviar, sir?" Damon looks up to see a waiter, carrying caviar and waiting for further instructions. He opens his mouth to answer, when Cornelius answers for him.

"Just a soupçon of lemon…" Damon looks over at him with a raised eyebrow, "… it improves the flavour with champagne." He explains to him, looking and probably thinking that he sounded like he was superior. There was a mischievous little twinkle in Damon's eye that told Phoebe that Cornelius had just stuck his foot in it.

"Actually, change that to a _soupçon..."_ He said, mockingly for Cornelius' benefit, "...of sour cream. Thank you." The waiter seemed surprised by this order, but nevertheless followed his instructions before moving on to the next guest, who turned out to be Molly. She smiled approvingly at him.

"Where do you and your brother hail from, Mr. Salvatore?" asks Philippa, speaking up for the first time since sitting down to dinner.

"Presently, the RMS Titanic." Damon replied, like it was obvious.

"But when we dock in New York, my brother and I will be travelling home to Mystic Falls in Virginia." Stefan quickly adds, trying to avoid Damon insulting Primrose's mother and fiancé. Philippa's eyes widen in shock, while Cornelius snorts in amusement.

"Really? So you're both southern?" He comments, as Phoebe shoots him a scandalised glare.

"Yes we are. Is that a problem?" Damon demands, feeling slightly hostile. It appeared that Cornelius hadn't gotten the memo that the Civil War was over.

"No, of course not. It was just a question." Cornelius replies innocently.

 _Innocent, my butt…_ Stefan moved to defuse the situation, as he could see his brother's temper simmering underneath the surface.

"My brother and I had always lived by the phrase 'life is short'." He ignored the snort that Damon made. "And we both want to see it all before we die."

 _Conveniently forgetting that you're both already dead…_ Phoebe mused, uncomfortably. But it appeared that Phoebe was wrong and Stefan knew how what he had said was unbelievable, but he still pressed on.

"You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to be dealt next. Our father was always too busy to spend time with us because he was always working, and our mother died too young. It taught both Damon and I to take life as it comes to you."

He looked over at Damon and stared at him meaningfully and to both Phoebe and his shock, Damon looked strangely thoughtful, rather than scornful for once. We both knew that Stefan was pulling this story from thin air, but to see that Stefan's words were making an impact on Damon was shocking to say the least. Stefan gave a very small smile.

"To make each day count."

Molly Brown raised her glass in a salute. "Well said, Stefan."

But apparently, Cornelius hadn't learned anything by Stefan's words. It appeared he was still trying to undermine the brothers, oblivious to his own risk.

"How is it you have the means to travel?" He addressed both of them.

"We saved up for the chance to travel on the ship we had heard was dubbed 'unsinkable'." Damon was clearly lying. Phoebe suspected that he or Stefan (probably Damon) compelled a couple of steerage passengers into handing over their tickets back in Southampton.

The conversation ceased as the table dissolved into individual private conversations between them. Pretty soon, dessert was being served, and a waiter was going around with cigars in a humidor. Cornelius and the other men choose a cigar and start clipping off ends and lighting up. Phoebe, who had witnessed these boring dinners during her observations as Primrose, knew the routine and whispered low enough for only Damon and Stefan to hear with their enhanced vampiric hearing.

She smirked.

"Next it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room." She predicted. On cue, Colonel Gracie suddenly rose to his feet.

"Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?"

Damon, Stefan and Phoebe snickered.

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." Phoebe was impressed that she actually remembered that line from _Titanic_. Gracie turns and addresses Damon and Stefan as they rise from their seats and straighten their dinner jackets.

"Joining us, gentlemen? You don't want to say out here with the women, do you?" Damon and Stefan smiled politely. They had obviously remembered when Gracie had stuck up for them back when they had rescued Primrose.

"No thanks, I think we've overstayed our welcome." Damon replied, obviously amused by the life he and Stefan probably would've had if they had stayed human. Cornelius walked by, overhearing Damon's reply.

"Shame." He had a 'sorry, not sorry' expression on his smug face. "But it's probably best; it'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Good of you to come." Then he and the other gentlemen exit.

"He's lucky there are witnesses, otherwise I'd have ripped out his throat." Stefan muttered, darkly. Damon smirked.

"There's still time if you want to go after him and follow through with your plan…" He retorted. Stefan threw him an unamused look, before both approached Phoebe to make their goodbyes.

"Wish you two didn't have to go." Phoebe said, miserably.

Stefan gave a regretful smile before he raised Phoebe's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Damon's smirk dropped and suddenly went blank.

"Time for us to go row with the other slaves." He joked, and Stefan rolled his eyes. Phoebe reasoned that if he did that again, his eyes were going to fall out of his skull. Damon reached for her hand.

"Goodnight, Rose." He whispered and kissed her fingers, before reluctantly letting go and retreating with Stefan back to the Grand Staircase and back down below to Steerage … or so Phoebe thought as she realised she was holding a folded up piece of scrap paper in her hand.

Then she grinned.

 _Yes! The party in Third Class!_ She thought excitedly and read the little note written in a neat, but very masculine script:

' _Meet me at the clock. – D'_.

"Primrose, darling, are you going to stay for tea?" asked Philippa, who seemed oddly insistent.

 _Hell no… I'm going to a party!_

"No, Mother. I think I'm going to retire early tonight. Pleasant dreams." She leaned down and pecked her mother on the cheek before getting up and walking calmly to the Grand Staircase.

* * *

 **A-Deck Foyer: The Grand Staircase  
** **10pm**

Phoebe excitedly speed-walked across the foyer, expecting to see both Damon and Stefan at the landing above. But is slightly disappointed to see that Stefan had apparently decided to pass on the extra fun. Slowly, and slightly nervous, Phoebe goes up the sweeping staircase. The sound of her shoes click-clacking on the staircase caught Damon's attention and he turned and gave Phoebe a very flirtatious smirk that made her heart skip a beat.

 _I do not want to wake up from this dream…_ Phoebe thought as Damon reaches out a hand. She takes it as he leans in to whisper in her ear:

"Want to go to a real party?"

"Sure." Phoebe looked around in confusion.

"Stefan went to bed early." Damon correctly guessed. "He wanted to document his day in that stupid journal of his." He scoffed.

"Oh, well! More fun for us." He grinned and immediately led a giggling Phoebe to the lower decks.

* * *

 **Third Class General Room  
** **11pm**

Damon led Phoebe to the third class general room which was crowded and alive with an ad hoc band gathered near the upright piano which was belting out lively Irish stomping music that comprised of fiddles, accordions and tambourines.

There was laughter and raucous carrying on, and people of all ages were dancing – even small children who should've been asleep hours ago. People were also drinking strong stout beer or wine, smoking, and even brawling. After Phoebe takes a seat next to the dancefloor, a steerage man hands Phoebe a pint of the stout and she accepts it and hoists it into the air. Damon was dancing not too faraway from where Phoebe was sitting, watching him, with a little girl of no more than perhaps 5 maybe 6, who was giggling gleefully and holding tightly to his fingers as he spun her around in circles. His playful smile charmed Phoebe, who suspected that if he was given the opportunity, Damon would've made a fantastic father. The music fades and a faster song begins playing. Phoebe sees Damon kneel down to the little girl's level.

"I'm going to ask her to dance now." He explains, pointing to Phoebe.

The little girl's adorable little upset pout made Phoebe's heart melt. She apparently had grown a little crush on Damon, who leaned down and whispered something in her ear. By the bright beaming smile she shot him, she obviously agreed to whatever he said and turned to give him a hug before she scampered off. Damon stepped over to Phoebe and pulled her to her feet.

"Wait! I don't know the steps to this dance." Phoebe fretted. But Damon simply chuckled and pulled her impossibly close.

"Neither do I. Just don't think about it." He suggested. The music picks up and suddenly they are off. Their steps are little awkward, at first. But then Phoebe gets into it and grins at Damon, who is happy that she is enjoying herself with him.

"Hang on!" Phoebe suddenly stops and chucks her expensive shoes towards a nearby woman who catches them and puts them aside. Then she grabs a surprised Damon and plunges back into the dance which gets faster and faster.

Hours later, the party in third class has gotten more rowdy and rollicking. A table gets knocked over as a drunk crashes into it, and Damon and Phoebe are still dancing. She is tired and sweaty, but doesn't care as she is having so much fun. The music finishes and Damon steps away from Phoebe and takes a dramatic bow, before gesturing to Phoebe who curtseys to enthusiastic applause. During her time down there at the party, Phoebe had made a great impression upon the steerage passengers, who had never had a lady partying with them before.

Damon, still grinning from ear to ear, leads Phoebe to a table. He too is flushed and sweaty.

"How you going?" He asks Phoebe, as he passes her a pint.

"Pretty damn good!" Phoebe replies cheerfully before chugging down her strong beer. Damon is stunned. Phoebe notices his expression and smirks. "What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" She teases. Damon smirks back, but his cheeky smile disappears when two drunks stumble pass Phoebe and cause her to spill her drink all over herself; not that she cares very much.

However, Damon is furious.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yells at the two drunken men, who stumble off. He turns back to Phoebe, concerned. "Are you okay?" Phoebe shrugs it off.

"It's just beer. Don't worry about it."

Both are oblivious when the door to the general room is opened a fraction and Cornelius' valet peeks in, immediately spotting Phoebe. He smiles an oily grin before withdrawing, obviously to report back to his master about the fact that his fiancée is breaking the rules and consorting with steerage passengers; including a certain Damon Salvatore.

* * *

 **The Boat Deck  
** **1am**

Phoebe was drunk; and not just on the strong beer.

She was drunk on life itself.

She had finally had a taste of what freedom could be like; and she wasn't just talking about pretending to be her great-great Aunt. No, Phoebe was celebrating the fact that for once in her life, she was celebrating her freedom without Wiccan responsibilities and without Cole hanging over her shoulder. And it was all because of Damon Salvatore; the dark, mysterious and incredibly dangerous vampire, whom she privately admitted that she had fallen head over heels in love with.

Drunkenly, Damon and Phoebe begin singing a folk song that the ad hoc band had started playing down in the third class general room:

 _"Come Josephine in my flying machine.  
_ _And it's up she goes! Up she goes—"_ They break off laughing.

The stars are a beautiful and colourful display up above them, so bright and clear that Phoebe could swear she could see the Milky Way. She glances over at Damon who is also transfixed with the stars and she smiles dreamily.

 _It's too bad that he thinks I'm my great-great Aunt… We have so much fun together..._ She thought sadly, as Damon looks back at her. They realise that they had reached the First Class Entrance, and both groan unhappily. Phoebe grabs a davit, and leans back to stare up at the stars. She nearly jumps out of her skin when Damon comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. She ignores this in favour of commenting on the sky.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Phoebe breathes. "So grand and endless."

She turns in Damon's arms and leans against him, enjoying the warmth he is emitting. She feels Damon kissing the top of her head, and her smile drops as she thinks Damon is thinking about Katherine. Phoebe reluctantly pulls away to lean against the railing; missing the hurt expression on Damon's face when she does. Phoebe decides to distract herself and him with a different topic, and hating herself for doing so.

"My crowd think that they're giants on the earth, but they don't realise that they are not even a speck of dust in God's eye." Phoebe blinks tiredly at Damon, who smiles gently at her waiting for her to continue. "They live inside a tiny champagne bubble, and what they don't understand is one day …" She cuts herself off, thinking about the crash of 1929.

"…the bubble will burst." Damon sighed before turning and leaning his back against the railing, deep in thought.

"You are an extraordinary woman, Primrose Baxter." He said, clicking his tongue. "I do believe that there's been a mistake." Phoebe frowned at him.

"A mistake?"

Damon nodded at her seriously.

"You got sent to the wrong life." This one statement caused them to break down in laughter. Then Phoebe suddenly sees a shooting star.

"Look, Damon! A shooting star." Damon glances at it disinterestedly, more interested in discovering the anomaly that he believes is Primrose Baxter. Boy was he in for a rude awakening when the truth – in the form of her great, great niece – finally seeks him out in the distant future. "My Grams once told me that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven." She explains.

"Is that a fact?" asks Damon, "Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"

Phoebe turns and looks at him, and realises that he had moved very close to her. Another few inches and he'd be kissing her. Damon smiles, as though realising what Phoebe was thinking.

"What would you wish for?" Phoebe whispers, lost in the spell that is Damon Salvatore's blue eyes. Damon cups her cheek, stroking her cheek with his thumb and slowly leans in.

"Something that I can't have." He replies, tenderly.

And just like that, the spell is broken and reality sets in. Phoebe pulls away, smiling at Damon, but feeling heartbroken on the inside.

"Goodnight, Damon. Thank you for a lovely night." She then turns and hurries through the First Class Entrance, leaving a frustrated and desperate Damon behind. Phoebe flinches when she hears Damon call out to her.

"Rose, wait!"

But the door swings shut, and Phoebe rushes down the ship's corridor towards the Millionaire's suite. She quietly darts inside and tiptoes into Primrose's bedroom, where she finds Paige passed out on the canopy bed. Phoebe quickly undresses and changes into her nightgown before climbing into the bed, trying not to wake Paige up. However, Paige jolts awake when the warmth surrounding her is disturbed after Phoebe peels back the doona.

"Hey Pheebs, did you have fun?" Paige groggily asks.

"It was wonderful." Phoebe replies miserably. Paige raises an eyebrow, surprised by Phoebe's dull reply.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Paige asks, sensing her sister's distress.

"I'll tell you later, Paige. See you in a few minutes." She replies, indicating that they would be waking up momentarily in Phoebe's bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Slightly worried that nobody is reviewing this story. Not sure if that means that the story is bad, or people aren't warming up to the Phoebe/Damon relationship. Well, I'm not changing the relationship… but I would like some constructive criticism to find out what's up. Please?**

 **TTFN xx**


	5. Save Me From Myself

**Thank you to my Guest reviewer:** **KhaosSPA, for their review. Yes, I did have to translate what you said using Google Translate; but I am very happy and pleased that you were generous enough to lend your time to comment. And I am excited that you love the idea of a Phoebe/Damon pairing. Please do continue reading, and thank you once again!**

 **SUMMARY: An impromptu viewing of Titanic with her sisters unlocks past life memories for Phoebe who remembers a star-crossed romance between one of her past lives, and a mysterious handsome stranger with a dark secret.**

 **Charmed © Constance M. Burge and The Vampire Diaries © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **SAVE ME FROM MYSELF**

" _I'm with you when the lights go down.  
Take my hand I'm all yours now.  
I know you're the only one,  
That would never lead me on."  
_ _ **~Lifehouse: 'Only You're The One' (Almeria [2012])**_

* * *

 **(REALITY)**

 **The Halliwell Manor: Phoebe's Bedroom  
San Francisco, California  
2003**

Paige stared worriedly at Phoebe who was huddled into a tight ball, hidden underneath her doona covers. This was the first thing she saw when the sisters awoke from their supernaturally induced dream. Clearly, something had happened to Phoebe right after Paige had retreated for bed back in Primrose's suite. A soft knock came from the bedroom door; and Paige moved to open it.

"Good morning, Paige." It was Piper and Leo, laden with two breakfast trays filled to bursting with all the breakfast essentials, and Leo carried the Book of Shadows underneath his arm. "Where's Phoebe?" Paige simply took the tray from Piper's hand and stepped back, revealing the lump in Phoebe's bed that still hadn't budged.

Piper frowned, and Leo looked concerned.

"What's happened?" Leo asked, setting down Phoebe's tray on her vanity and moving over to her.

"I have no idea. She was like this when I woke up." Paige admitted helplessly. Piper sighed and walked over to Phoebe's side.

"Phoebe? C'mon honey, it's time to wake up." Piper said, gently shaking her. Phoebe made an annoyed grunting noise, before she sat up. "Hey!" Piper warmly greeted her groggy sister, and was about to ask an additional question when she noticed the visible tear tracks smudged on her sister's cheeks. "Phoebe? What's wrong?"

The memories of that last dream returned and Phoebe hid her face into her hands and began sobbing, alarming both her sisters and Leo. Piper looked at Paige in panic as she cuddled Phoebe.

"Paige, what the hell happened in that dream?" She demanded.

"Nothing bad, I swear. It was actually really fascinating, like a virtual reality history lesson about the Titanic. Except that on two occasions, Phoebe was left alone with Damon and Stefan – who are as hot as Phoebe described—"

"Paige, focus!" Piper requested sternly.

"Oh right, sorry. Anyway, Phoebe sat down with the Salvatores and got their history from them, which I don't think would be in the Book of Shadows. And then at the dinner, Phoebe again went off with them solo." She admitted sheepishly.

"What!? Paige, why would you let Phoebe do something like that?" Piper demanded in a shrill voice.

"It's not Paige's fault." Phoebe interrupted, before Paige could state her innocence. "It's not anybody's fault. I think it was a waste of time for Paige to have come into my dream with me; she wasn't able to do anything except talk to me like my own personal poltergeist." Phoebe explained.

Leo and Piper looked at Paige who nodded in agreement. She really didn't do much, and was practically twiddling her thumbs when she hadn't been relieving the experiences of long dead passengers on board the Titanic. Piper sighed, feeling the stress coming to her in waves. Leo smiled sympathetically at Phoebe and offered her a tissue from a nearby tissue box that Phoebe had sitting on her bedside table.

"Okay, Phoebe. What exactly happened in the dream this time round?" Leo demanded, kindly. Phoebe sniffed as she dabbed at her dripping nose, before reaching for the Book of Shadows that Leo had set aside on the edge of her bed.

"Before I say anything, I need to look up something important in here."

"Why? Paige said that we wouldn't be needing it this time round." Leo looked bemused.

"No, Paige said that we wouldn't find Damon or Stefan in there. But their species of vampire might be in here." Phoebe emphasised, as she flicked through the pages, searching for something specific; however it was taking too long. "We really need to index this thing…" she muttered in irritation. Finally a page she came across attracted her attention.

"Yahtzee! I found it." She announced, triumphantly.

Paige, Piper and Leo crowded round the book to analyse the entry Phoebe had found.

" _Cambiare* Vampires"_ Piper read out loud. The page contained the title which had been written in a beautiful calligraphy style font, with a representation of the species in its 'before and after' forms. The 'after' form consisted of the vampire's eyes surrounded with purple-black veins sprouting out from around the edges of their eyelids and their top incisors long and pointed like the stereotypical vampire.

"Charming." Paige pulled a face. "Wouldn't want to come across **that** in a dark alley."

"'Cambiare Vampires are vampires who are most commonly linked with the traditional description of vampires in literary folklore. They look like ordinary people – which is what makes them very dangerous – but with a very weak heartbeat, and the added handicap of being able to walk around in direct sunlight without being burned. That is only possible by a spelled ring or any other form of jewellery with the Lapis Lazuli stone imbedded.' Great, so we're screwed then?" said Piper.

Phoebe ignored her.

"Hang on … 'A cambiare's blood is a powerful healing agent when drunk or smeared on a wound or obvious malady. However, if an individual is killed with a cambiare's blood still in their system, they run the risk of becoming a vampire themselves.'" Piper looked stricken. The Salvatore brothers sounded far more powerful than they had originally thought.

"'They are extremely fast and strong and can be killed by decapitation, stake to the heart or via the removal of their hearts.'" Leo finished reading the entry.

Piper was looking more horrified by the second. Then Phoebe noticed a little asterix at the bottom of the page that read: _'refer to 'Originals' page'._ Curious, she flipped to the entry and came across a page with a picture of a large group of six very beautiful people, with the heading 'the Originals' written in flowery script.

" _The Originals_ are a family of extremely powerful vampires that are known for being the first of their bloodlines, and the first generation of vampires. Which made them the oldest, fastest, strongest and most powerful vampires in the world.'" She read, making Piper pale further.

"'There are a number of characteristics that differentiate Originals from the Cambiare bloodline they created, but the main differences include that they became vampires through a powerful spell, not from ingesting blood like normal vampires; Originals are indestructible and are impossible to kill except by a White Oak Ash Stake, which is extremely rare and hard to find. They can also be temporarily subdued by a metallic supernatural White Oak Ash Dagger.'" Paige read on. "Geez, why would you be that desperate to live to become one of those types of vampires?" She grumbled.

Phoebe scanned the rest of the entry and brightened slightly.

"It even tells you who they are," She gulps, "ooh, and how old they are…" Piper spins the book towards her and reads the passage that Phoebe discovered.

"'The Originals include Mikael, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson.'" She didn't notice Leo pale considerably when he heard those names. "'These ancient vampires are legendary throughout the supernatural world, particularly amongst witches and other vampires due to the fact that they have walked the Earth for over a thousand years. Maintain extreme caution should you ever come across any member of the Originals.'" Piper frowned.

"It says here that they are well known by witches, but I've never heard of them until now."

"That's because most of the Originals have been missing for several decades, and the others – namely Elijah and Klaus – have been hiding in secret." Leo explained to the stunned sisters. Piper looked at him accusingly.

"If you knew this Leo, why didn't you bring it up earlier?" Leo hesitated.

"Because Klaus, the middle child, and the eldest and most powerful member has been searching for a witch for nearly half a century. The Elders had lost track of him at some point and he hasn't re-surfaced since." He explained. Phoebe came over to him and placed a calming hand on Leo's arm; the Whitelighter looked visibly agitated.

"Thank you, Leo for letting us know. However, this isn't important at the moment. I was just looking up Cambiare vampires, because that's what both Damon and Stefan are."

"Is that what made you so upset, Phoebe?" asked Leo. She shook her head.

"No. It was something else." She replied quietly, as she changed the subject abruptly. "Damon and Stefan reluctantly shared with me, their personal history. They were alive during the pre-Civil War era, and became vampires because of a stupid rivalry over an incredibly selfish little bitch." Phoebe spat acidly, surprising her sisters and Leo. "I swear, if I ever see her, I'll vanquish her sorry little ass." She vowed.

"So what else did you see in the dream?" asked Piper unnerved by Phoebe's angry protective attitude. How could one dream have created so much negative emotion from her sister? Piper had never seen Phoebe react this passionately about a couple of vampires she had only known about for two nights. Phoebe drew in a shaky breath.

"The dinner scene was very awkward; with Cornelius constantly needling them to make some sort of point. Luckily, they were able to hold their own." She explained, before just as quickly brightening and a lovely little smile spread across her face. Piper frowned.

"Then Damon invited me to another party down in steerage. It was exactly like it was interpreted in the movie; we danced, laughed ... drank some really strong beer." Phoebe reminisced.

"Well, that's nothing new. From what you and Piper told, that what you did nearly every night when you were a teenager and rebelled." Paige pointed out.

"Yeah, and it was with groups of my guy friends, what's your point?"

Paige backed off, at Piper's glare and indicated for Phoebe to continue.

"Then Damon and I took a stroll out on the Boat Deck as I made my way back to my suite… and it was lovely; so romantic. But I also had to remind myself that it wasn't me that Damon was falling for, it was Primrose."

This was when she decided to reveal her current state of sorrow.

"Damon and I were staring up at the stars, and I pointed out a shooting star. I looked over at him and he was standing so close to me I could count the tiniest freckles on his nose. He stared at me with so much love, that it broke my heart when I realised that it wasn't meant for me. So I backed away, and bid him goodnight before fleeing. The icing on the cake was when he called Primrose's name out to me." Phoebe's voice broke, and she turned away to avoid seeing the sympathetic, anguished looks on her sisters' faces.

"You fell in love with him." Leo stated. Phoebe nodded, and Leo scratched his head looking concerned. "That is a problem." He said. Phoebe looked at him in outrage.

"How, Leo? Explain to me how falling in love with him is a problem?" She demanded.

"Because Damon fell in love with Primrose, and it could change the course of a fixed point in history." Leo pointed out sternly. "Remember, Phoebe; we don't know if Primrose survived Titanic's sinking. And if she was supposed to die on Titanic, and Damon saves you using his blood because of his love for _you_ and _your_ personality, it will affect the future of a lot of people, but particularly yours."

Phoebe moved to retort, but stopped herself.

"That means I can't use any more of that potion. I have to go back to observing what Primrose did." Phoebe realised. Leo nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so, Phoebe. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be. We still don't know why you are having these dreams, and until we find out. We can only hope that things haven't been changed." He said. "So for the moment, you have to be Primrose. You can't be Phoebe."

Phoebe didn't want to understand, but she did and it angered her. So, she turned and left the room without another word; leaving Leo, Piper and Paige to wonder if he had gone too far and made things worse. Phoebe didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day, and went to sleep early that night.

* * *

 **Phoebe's Bedroom  
** **Night  
** **2003**

Phoebe sat up in bed, reading from the novel 'Gone with the Wind' by Margaret Mitchell.

It was partly for recreational reading, but also research into Damon's background. She was procrastinating going to sleep as she didn't want to be stuck observing what will officially be the final day and night of Titanic's voyage. She also was frightened about what Primrose's fate would be, and the reaction it would create from both Damon and Stefan – who she regarded as a slightly brooding, but sweet natured 'older' brother with a heart of gold – when the fate was revealed.

There was a slight knock at the door.

"Come in!" called Phoebe, and Leo stepped in frowning slightly at her choice of book.

"What are you up to, Phoebe?" He cautioned. "You know you can't change anything." Phoebe didn't look up from her book as she replied.

"Is there any harm in knowing someone's background, Leo?" She also cautioned.

"No. Provided there isn't an ulterior motive behind it." Leo came over and sat down at the edge of her bed. "You can't change events, Phoebe," She looked up at him. "And you know why."

"But why Leo, how do you know I'm not supposed to?" Phoebe reasoned. Leo sighed. Phoebe interpreted this as surrender.

"You know I get these premonitions for a reason. I've got to work out why." Phoebe said with a final tone in her voice. Leo shrugged in agreement.

"True. Maybe I'll go and check with the Elders, see if they know anything." Leo suggested. Phoebe nodded and smiled softly. He disappeared in swirling orbs, as Phoebe sighed and continued reading. It couldn't have been more than 20 minutes before he came back looking serious.

"What is it Leo? You look troubled." Phoebe observed, marking her place in the book and setting it aside.

Leo started to pace. After a few moments, Leo turned and faced her.

"You were right. There is a reason for your premonitions." He began. "The Elders believe that Cornelius was in fact Cole." Phoebe's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But that's impossible! Cole was vanquished two weeks ago!" She exclaimed.

"True. But don't forget Phoebe, Cole was a demon and he was over 100-years-old." Phoebe massaged her temples.

"Great. Just great! I can't even escape him in my dreams!" She growled, then looked up at Leo. "Did he have powers?"

"Yes, he did." Leo confirmed. Phoebe got a lightbulb-over-the-head expression.

"That explains why Cole was so possessive, charismatic…" Phoebe laughed humourlessly. "…and of course, evil." Leo nodded.

"But they don't know what his motive was." He explained, pointing heavenward to indicate the Elders.

"Well, that means I've got to go back!" Phoebe realised.

Leo nodded. "Yes, but not alone." Phoebe looked at him in confusion.

"You mean; you, Piper and Paige?"

"That's exactly what I mean." He confirmed.

Phoebe began to protest.

"But Piper can't go, she's nearly due to give birth." She resisted, but Leo shushed her.

"I have the ability to travel into dreams, Phoebe." He explained. Phoebe frowned.

"You mean like the Sandman who visited us just recently?"

"Yes. Only I can orb out if I needed to. Which means I can take Piper and Paige back to the real world after dealing with Cole, before the sinking actually begins." Phoebe blinked at him.

"But what about me?" She asked. Leo looked saddened.

"You'll need to stick around for the rest of the experience I'm afraid, Phoebe." Phoebe's face went ashen.

"So I'm going to experience if Primrose died or not?" Leo nodded. "Oh, great. Not looking forward to that." Phoebe snarked.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back. Whatever happens." Leo promised.

* * *

 **The Halliwell Manor: The Living Room  
** **The following night**

Piper and Paige made preparations for their 'voyage' into Phoebe's memories. First, they conjured up the apparel appropriate to the era they would be visiting: Piper descended the staircase wearing an emerald green and black lace evening gown with a choker of pearls and matching earrings. Her long brown hair had been pinned elegantly into a French roll, dotted with more pearls. Because she was married, Piper wore black evening gloves, which like Phoebe's did during the dinner scene, went above her elbows. Her make-up was understated, as usual.

"Wow, Piper you look radiant." Phoebe marvelled.

A white-tie suited Leo, stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking proudly at his wife. Piper grinned.

"Why, thank you, sis." She purred. Phoebe shouted up the stairs.

"What's the hold up, Paige?"

"Alright already, I'm coming!" Paige retorted, as she descended the staircase. She was a vision in dusty pink with white long-sleeved gloves and a gold love knot around her neck. Her strawberry blonde bob had been rearranged in subtle curls on her head and accessorised with pink rose buds. Phoebe gasped.

"Woah, you scrubbed up well, Paige." But Paige barely acknowledged the compliment.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get on with it. This corset is killin' me." She winced. Leo stepped forward to offer her a helping hand. Then turned to Piper.

"Potions?" He questioned. Piper nodded and indicated her silk purse. Leo nodded and turned to address all three sisters, his face grave.

"So what's the plan again?" asked Paige, trying not to tug at the bottom of her corset. Leo opened his mouth to explain, but Phoebe jumped in first.

"Okay, if you can remember the movie, this is the scene where Rose is confronted by Cal about spending all night with Jack at the Third Class Party." Phoebe explained. "Naturally, I'll be entering this but encountering Cole, instead of Billy Zane, much to my disappointment." She joked, trying to defuse the tension.

"Yes, and…" Leo took over, giving Phoebe a stern look. "I will monitor the day's events and we will enter the dream after the Titanic has hit the iceberg." Piper and Paige looked stunned.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Piper.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Paige yelled simultaneously. Leo had a very relaxed expression on his face.

"No. It's the only time available. Because Cole will be by himself as his valet will be looking for Phoebe and Damon."

Phoebe stepped forward with an annoyed sneer.

"Be thankful you don't have to see it to the end!" Piper and Paige relented, as they realised what Phoebe was going to be facing when their part of the plan had finished and Leo had orbed them to safety.

"True." Piper agreed.

"Good point." Paige conceded.

Phoebe drew in a deep breath as she, Piper and Paige wondered over to the couch and Phoebe made herself comfortable with a soft mauve coloured blanket. She smiled up at the three of them.

"See you soon!" Then she picked up the blue potion, uncorked the top and swallowed the liquid, ignoring the foul taste that burst on her tongue as she took the spell from Piper.

 _"What was awakened from her sleep, must once again slumber deep."_ Phoebe chanted before her eyes slowly snapped shut and she slumped lifelessly against the plush cushions of the couch.

"Good luck, Phoebe." Piper prayed for her sister.

* * *

 **(DREAM)**

 **The Millionaire Suite  
April 14** **th** **1912**

 **10am (13 hours before Piper, Paige and Leo's arrival)**

The day of the sinking.

Titanic's final day and subsequent night, brought forth a bright clear day; sunshine splashed across the private promenade and reflected upon the couple having breakfast in silence. Phoebe opened her eyes and immediately focused upon who she correctly identified as Cole reading his newspaper and sipping at a coffee, that Sarah, Primrose's maid had just finished pouring for him. Sarah curtseys and goes inside, leaving Phoebe at Cole's mercy. The tension in the room is stifling and Phoebe had to fight every instinct she possessed to remain seated. Cole looked up and stared at Phoebe with a blank expression on his face. This worried her, as Cole was known to be very unpredictable.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night." Cole spoke in a quiet voice. Phoebe finished stirring in her sugar in her tea, and set aside the spoon.

"I was tired." She replied, and took a sip from the liquid; praying that her hands were not shaking. Cole neatly folded up his newspaper and set it aside.

"Yes. Your adventures below decks were no doubt exhausting." Cole's voice was calm and pleasant. It made her skin crawl, as she stiffened. Phoebe glared at Cole in annoyance.

"Oh, I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me. How typical." She replied crisply, setting her tea down in front of her and folding her hands into her lap. Cole bristled.

"You will never behave like that again, Primrose! Do you understand?" He ordered her. Phoebe's eyes flashed; as she knew what was about to happen next. So she synched herself up for Cole's inevitable 'explosion'. She drew herself up, and spoke defiantly.

"I am not some foreman in your mills that you can command!" She glared at him, about to strike the final blow. "I am your fiancée!"

Cole snapped, and swept the breakfast china off the table with an almighty crash. Phoebe, who had been expecting this reaction from Cole, was caught off guard and momentarily afraid of him as he moves towards her in one shocking moment, glowering down at her and gripping the armrests of the chair she was sitting on. Phoebe whimpered as she found herself staring at the red-faced Cole who had trapped her between the chair and his arms.

"YES! You are! And my wife … in practice, if not yet by law. So you WILL honour me, as a wife is required to honour her husband!" He shouted at her, spittle flying in his rage. He soon calmed down before laying down his final blow. "I will not be made out a fool, Primrose! Is this in any way unclear?" He asked, impatiently.

Phoebe is too frightened to speak as she shrinks down into her chair. She had never seen Cole this angry with her even when she was a hell of lot more powerful. A shocked gasp interrupts Cole and both of them looked over to see Sarah, frozen, part way through the door and carrying a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. Cole regains his composure and straightens up, before stalking out past Sarah into the stateroom, leaving Phoebe cowering in her chair in horror.

"Mistress!" Sarah cries out and comes over to Phoebe, trying to sooth her. Phoebe immediately got to her hands and knees and started picking up the broken china and glass.

"We … had a little accident. I-I'm sorry, Sarah." She stammered. Sarah, feeling sorry for Phoebe seized her mistress's wrist before she could cut herself in her frantic state.

"Miss, it's alright. Please, it's alright." She soothed. Sarah's kind words snap Phoebe out of her shock and she collapses beside her chair, sobbing, while Sarah kneels before her at a loss at what to do.

* * *

 **Primrose's Boudoir  
** **April 14** **th** **1912  
** **10:30am (13 hours before the collision with the iceberg)**

Half an hour later, Sarah was tying Phoebe into her corset; preparing her for church and for the rest of the day's events. Phoebe winced as Sarah sticks her knee into the small of her back and tugs hard on the corset strings with both hands. Suddenly, Philippa barges into the room and barks at Sarah.

"Tea, Sarah!"

Sarah, taken aback, merely curtseys and moves to obey the order. Phoebe turns to look at Philippa, who was dressed in a forest green and tan coloured deck dress; ready for the day. She curtly indicates for Phoebe to turn round. Phoebe reluctantly does so, knowing that Philippa was about to lecture her about avoiding Damon.

"I know that the Salvatore brothers are vampires, Primrose." Philippa said, tugging hard on the corset strings and causing Phoebe to wince. Phoebe was shocked; that was not how she expected the conversation to start. She chose to remain silent, which was apparently the correct move. "You are not to see them again, do you understand me Primrose? It is for your own safety!" Phoebe scowled. She liked Philippa, truly she did, but the fact that she was letting her natural hatred for vampires control her every movements was shameful.

"Oh, stop it, Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed." Phoebe replied airily. Philippa grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face her. Her scowl was hostile and unyielding.

 _God, are you really that fearful of vampires?_ Phoebe thought with disgust.

"Do not be such a child! Vampires are dangerous! I want you to stay away from them for your own safety!" Philippa scolded Phoebe desperately. Phoebe could honestly see that it wasn't selfishness that was driving Philippa to warn Phoebe off of Damon and Stefan. But nevertheless, Phoebe decided to lay her cards on the table.

"Mother, I think we've got a bigger danger on our hands than dealing with two vampires who are just trying to make their way home!" Phoebe whisper-shouted, trying not to attract the attention of their attendants. Philippa frowned at her.

"What are you mean, Primrose?"

"I mean Cornelius, Mother. He's the danger I am talking about." Phoebe explained. Philippa looked at her incredulously.

"Are you mad? Your father thinks very highly of him. He wouldn't have given him the position in the firm if he didn't find his character without blemish." Philippa protested.

"Cornelius would've taken that into consideration when he made his plans." Phoebe insisted, before sighing; trying to find a way to get Primrose's mother to understand.

"Mother, Cornelius is Balthazar, the demonic assassin and the Source's right hand man." This information stopped Philippa in her tracks.

"What proof do you have?"

"Think about it, Mother. Have you noticed he's been increasingly secretive, less tolerant, more aggressive and highly forceful?" Phoebe listed Cole's faults, giving Philippa the time to go over them in her head. She was about to add something to the list when Philippa raised her hand to silence her.

"Come to think of it, I have noticed him being more absent without explanation more often than not." Phoebe's face spread into a hopeful smile. Philippa sighed.

"Perhaps you've got a point. But if that is the case, we need to exercise caution." Phoebe nodded.

"So what do we do now?"

Philippa frowned in thought.

"Leave it with me." She finally said, indicating for Phoebe to turn around so she could finish getting her dressed. "The less you know, the better at this point." Phoebe looked hesitant, to which Philippa cupped her cheek and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Trust me, sweetheart. I won't let anything happen." Then she kissed her forehead and Phoebe reluctantly turned around held on to the bed post for dear life as Philippa finished tying her into the corset.

* * *

 **First Class Dining Saloon  
** **April 14** **th** **1912  
** **Noon (11.5 hours before the collision)**

Phoebe sits nervously between Philippa and Cole singing along to the ironic hymn: _Nearer my God to thee_ , led by Captain Smith. She is unaware of what Philippa has in mind for their plan against Cole and whatever his scheme was. Cole's valet stands near the entrance, keeping a watchful eye on Phoebe. He notices out the corner of his eye, a commotion. He turns and sees that both Damon and Stefan had been halted there by two stewards. Both are back dressed in their 'borrowed' third class attire and are sticking out like sore thumbs. The valet smirks and saunters over to the doors to deal with the situation. This attracts the attention of both Cole and Philippa, although the latter has softened her opinion about the two vampires. She is regretful that she has to include the unsuspecting Damon and Stefan in the plan, but she felt that it was necessary for it to work.

"I just need to talk to Rose for a—" Philippa hears Damon get cut off by Cole's thuggish valet, who had turned towards the two stewards requesting them to escort the brothers back to where they belonged in third class.

"Unhand me!" Philippa hears Damon snarl, and then Stefan trying to placate him as they are hustled out. Cole has a noticeably evil smirk on his face, that Philippa is shocked to see. But it confirmed everything that Phoebe had been telling her, and she is disgusted with herself for having pretended to ignore it for as long as she did. She was just thankful that her daughter had not noticed the commotion at the door.

* * *

 **Tour of the Titanic  
** **April 14** **th** **1912  
** **1pm (9 hours till the collision)**

Phoebe was still concerned about what Philippa had in mind, to help save their butts from Cole's scheme. She was slightly surprised that Damon had not come 'round to interrogate her about why she had left so abruptly earlier that morning. Currently she, Cole and Philippa were taking a tour of Titanic with Thomas Andrews acting as the enthusiastic tour guide. Much to Phoebe's amusement.

"The next stop on our tour will be the bridge. This way, please." Andrews indicated to a nearby door, as he stepped back and allowed Philippa, Cole and Phoebe through before following and closing the door behind him. As they reach the bridge, and are given the basics about how to steer the ship, the Captain is approached by the 21-year-old Junior Wireless Operator, who walks in and skirts around the tour group to hand a Marconigram to him.

"Another ice warning, sir. This one's from the 'Baltic'." The operator explains. Smith smiles professionally at the man.

"Thank you, Sparks." The young man nods and withdraws, as Smith glances at the message, scanning it before putting it in his pocket. He looks up and nods reassuringly to Phoebe and the group.

"Not to worry," He smiles. "It's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boiler lit." He explained.

Phoebe's eyes widened in horror. This was the very last thing that Smith should've ordered. No wonder Titanic sank as fast as it did. She notices Andrews scowling at Smith's words before motioning for the group to exit towards the door. He leads Phoebe, Cole and Philippa back from the bridge along the boat deck. The lifeboats come into range, and Phoebe, knowing what today was, begins to speak up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Andrews." Andrews turns and smiles warmly at Phoebe who walks up beside him to 'voice her concerns'. "I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned … It seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard." Phoebe pointed out.

Andrews looked impressed.

"About half, actually. Primrose, you miss nothing, do you?" Phoebe flushed.

 _I just paid attention in History Class…_

"In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here." He gestured with his walking cane along the deck against the railing. "But it was thought … by some … that the deck would look too cluttered." He frowned angrily at the memory. "So, I was over-ruled." Phoebe closed her eyes in despair.

 _Ignorant fools…_

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship." Cole stated. Phoebe wished she could slap him without drawing attention to herself.

 _Nobody asked for your opinion, Cole!_

Andrews glared at Cole's back before turning back to Phoebe and smiling kindly at her.

"Sleep soundly, young Primrose." He walks on ahead, "I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." He reassured an unconvinced Phoebe who already knew the truth.

Somebody tapped her on the shoulder, and Phoebe turned round to see Damon standing there with a worried and desperate expression on his handsome face. She reacts in surprise as he motions towards a nearby door, and she cuts away from the group and steps through the door that Damon was holding open.

* * *

 **Gymnasium  
** **April 14** **th** **1912**

Damon closed the door behind them, and glances about the empty room. Phoebe, despite feeling overjoyed to see Damon again, was anxious to leave the room; fearing that her presence here instead of Primrose's was changing what could happen this very night. And she didn't want to be responsible for changing a fixed point in history because of her selfish desires.

"Damon, this is impossible. I can't be here." She said, trying to move past him and out the door. But he gently takes her by the shoulders.

"Rose, you scare the hell out of me. These past few days, you've made me feel things that I swore that I would never feel for anyone but Katherine ever again. You're a pain in my ass, but I also know that you're a strong, pure heart, and you are the most amazing girl I have ever had the privilege to know—"

"Damon, please—" Phoebe tried to stop him saying these incredibly sweet words to her.

"No, please let me finish." He pleaded, his blue eyes were wide and vulnerable. And Phoebe could sense that Damon was the type that would rather be staked than admit that he was. "You're amazing … and I know that it would be impossible for us to have a relationship together long term … unless you allowed me to change you. I know this. But I'm involved now. Stefan keeps tell me to walk away, and not give you a second thought. But I can't."

Phoebe's eyes filled with tears. A traitorous tear slips free and trails down her cheek, which Damon brushes away immediately with his thumb.

"You jump, I jump, remember? I can't abandon you without knowing that you're going to be safe and happy." Phoebe cups Damon's face with her hand, which he holds and nuzzles tenderly.

"I'll be fine. Really." Phoebe lies. But unfortunately, Damon sees through it and his eyes harden slightly.

"I don't think so. Your so-called fiancé has you locked up in a glass jar like a butterfly, and you're going to die if you don't find a way to set yourself free. Not straight away, because you're my strong girl; but sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Rose, is going to wither and die." The tears are falling thickly and freely down Phoebe's cheeks now, and she wants to escape. She takes a deliberate step away from Damon, who reacts as though she had slapped him.

"It's not your job to save me, Damon." This time Damon's face hardened completely.

"You're absolutely right. Prove me wrong. Save yourself!" He snaps, and abruptly leaves the room; leaving Phoebe fearful that she'd pushed him too far this time.

* * *

 **A/N: I had to cut it off here, because it's going to be too long otherwise. Don't despair, I will be writing the next chapter just as soon as I upload this one. Thanks again to my two lovely reviewers! You saved me from thinking that my current story sucked.**

 **TTFN xx**


	6. Never Tear Us Apart

**SUMMARY: An impromptu viewing of Titanic with her sisters unlocks past life memories for Phoebe who remembers a star-crossed romance between one of her past lives, and a mysterious handsome stranger with a dark secret.**

 _ **Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **NEVER TEAR US APART**

" _All I want is to keep you safe from the cold.  
To give you all that your heart needs the most."  
_ _ **~Trading Yesterday: 'May I' (More Than This [2006])**_

* * *

 **First Class Lounge  
April 14** **th,** **1912  
3pm (8 hours before the collision)**

Phoebe sat numbly with Philippa and a group of Philippa's friends enjoying some afternoon tea, while Philippa bragged about Primrose's wedding preparations for a wedding that was never going to happen; now that Cole had been found out.

The first class lounge was the most elegant room on the ship, done up in a Louis Quinze Versaille style. Phoebe is silent and still as a porcelain figurine as the conversation continues around her. She couldn't help but reflect back on the hurt angry words Damon had thrown at her back in the Gymnasium.

 _"You're absolutely right. Prove me wrong. Save yourself!"_

She shuddered at the way his voice had slightly broke before he tore out of the room, leaving Phoebe questioning herself. A concerned Philippa glanced over at Phoebe periodically, while she was having her conversations.

"Of course the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice. And the bridesmaids dresses! Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been…" Phoebe tuned her out as Philippa goes on and on.

She glances at the next table over and sees a mother and daughter having tea. The little girl couldn't have been more than 4-years-old; Phoebe noted with dismay. She was wearing white gloves, daintily picking up a cookie. Her mother corrects her posture, and the way she holds her teacup. Phoebe's heart breaks as she watches the little girl trying so hard to please her mother, the expression on her little face; serious. Phoebe suddenly realises her mistake. Damon was right, she really did need somebody to help her escape this suffocating life. She just hoped that it wasn't too late.

Phoebe glances over at Philippa who was casually observing her, and she clears her throat; grabbing the attention of the entire table.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but if you'll excuse me I'm going to take some air and then rest before dinner. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Philippa watched as Phoebe stood up and left the lounge room.

She wasn't a fool; she knew what Phoebe was about to do, but she didn't have the heart to stop her.

* * *

 **The Bow of Titanic  
** **April 14** **th,** **1912  
** **5:00pm (6 hours before the collision)**

The Titanic is gliding full steam ahead in the dusk light, as if lit by the embers of a giant fire. Phoebe steps out on the boat deck and searches around for Damon, whom she is sure is out here. She is worried, thinking that he had retired back to his cabin; and is just about to give up and return to her room, when notices a lonely figure leaning against the railing at the apex of the ship.

Phoebe smiles, hearing the instrumental score of Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On_ playing in her head and she slowly approaches.

"Hello, Damon."

He turns, and is obviously surprised to see her standing there.

Phoebe shrugs. "I changed my mind."

Damon's surprise melts away to reveal genuine happiness and he smiles brightly at her. His eyes are drinking her in as she walks slowly towards him and he takes in her rosy cheeks from the cold wind, and the sparkle in her eyes. Phoebe had let down her hair down from its severe bun, and the wind was blowing her long brown hair wildly about her face.

"Took you long enough." He teases, gently. Phoebe giggles. Damon reaches out for her hand.

"Come here."

Phoebe takes his hand without hesitation and he pulls her towards him, putting his hands on her waist, as though he was about to kiss her.

"Close your eyes." Damon whispers.

She does, and he turns her to face forward; the way the ship is travelling. He leads her towards the rail and stands behind her. Slowly, as to not spook her, Damon takes her two hands and raises them until she is standing with her arms outstretched on each side. Phoebe is feeling breathless, and she could feel her heart pounding the entire time; she had always loved this scene in the movie, and is thrilled that she is about to experience it for herself in the arms of the most unlikely man.

"Okay." Damon kisses her cheek, "Open your eyes."

Phoebe opens her eyes and gasps as she takes in the spectacular view before her. There is nothing before her but water, and the darkening sky all around them were in peach, pink and red colours streaked across the horizon. It feels as though both of them are soaring.

"Wow, it really does feel like I'm flying!" Phoebe exclaims; momentarily hoping that Leo had the decency to give them some privacy from where he was viewing this private moment. Damon wraps his arms around her waist to steady her as she leans forward, arching her back. Then he starts singing softly in her ear…

" _Come Josephine in my flying machine…_ "

Phoebe closes her eyes and smiles dreamily as she leans back, gently pressing her back against Damon's chest. He pushes forward slightly against her. Slowly he raises his hands, arms outstretched, and they meet hers… fingertips gently touching. Then their fingers intertwine, moving slowly, caressing through and around each other; both acting very much like they were long term lovers. Damon tips his head forward into Phoebe's blowing hair, taking in the scent of it and letting it wash over him and his cheek touches against her ear. Phoebe turns her head until her lips just barely graze his. She lowers her arms, turning towards Damon until she finally finds his mouth with hers. Damon smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around her from behind, and both he and Phoebe kiss like this with her head turned and tilted back as she surrenders to him ... to the emotion ... and to the inevitable.

They kiss slowly and tentatively at first before it builds passionately.

 _I finally have the chance to be happy. Let's hope it lasts throughout the night…_

* * *

 **The Millionaire Suite  
** **April 14** **th,** **1912  
** **6:30pm (5 hours to go before the collision)**

Phoebe and Damon stride into the massive Millionaire Suite, laughing. Damon is completely unfazed by the opulence of the suite as it reminded him of the luxuries he had when he was living back in his father's mansion in 1864. He scoffed, thankful that Phoebe did not match the décor of this overly decorated, overly frou frou suite.

"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" Damon asks, inquiring after Cole.

Phoebe snorts. "Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out."

Damon chuckles, as she flips through the selection of vinyl records Primrose had collected over the years, searching for one that didn't suck. She wanted the atmosphere to be just so. Eventually, Damon walks over to see what she is trying to do and smirks.

"Let me. I can see you're struggling to make the right decision." He teased. Phoebe childishly sticks out her tongue at him, before she moves towards Cole's collection of expensive liquor. She turns to Damon, who has made a selection and is currently popping the record into place. The room is suddenly filled with pleasant music and Damon turns towards Phoebe.

"May I offer you a drink?" She inquires, acting as the polite hostess to a smirking Damon.

"Please. It will help curb the cravings." He says winking at Phoebe who frowns at him in confusion.

"Cravings?" Damon takes a hearty swig from his glass, before he answers Phoebe's question.

"Yes. Alcohol helps to keep us at bay when blood is not available. It has prevented a lot of grisly massacres."

Phoebe is intrigued.

Damon walks over to the private promenade and takes a look out of the suite's window to the private view of the star-filled sky up above them. Phoebe follows him, and leans against the railing beside him also taking in the pretty view. The air is so cold that their breath makes condensation; and suddenly Phoebe realises what is coming, and what this whole night and the next had in store for these innocent souls. Suddenly the view isn't so pretty anymore and she shudders. Damon mistakes the shudder for shivering and he wraps the long overcoat he is wearing around her and holds her against his body.

They stay in this position for a few more minutes before the temperature even gets to him.

"Shall we go back inside?" He inquires. Phoebe agrees quickly.

The moment they are in the warmth of the stateroom, Damon closes the door and when he turns is amused to see his love admiring one of Primrose's paintings. Phoebe vaguely remembers when these paintings were displayed at the beginning of this doomed voyage. She recalled Primrose feeling excited and fascinated by the paintings she had Cornelius purchase for her. But at the time, Phoebe had been observing all this from within the confines of her great-great Aunt's head, and she had felt disinterested and blanked out the scene; thinking back to how bored she used to feel when Prue would drone on and on about a specific art piece.

"Monet." Phoebe turns to see Damon examining the Lily painting with mild interest; apparently his interest about artwork was as thin as hers. "Interesting. I never picked you as an art lover." Damon observes.

Phoebe smiles. "Is that a problem?"

Damon flirts with his eyes.

"Not at all." The track on the record changes and a sultry song begins playing. Phoebe glances over at Damon, who is still sipping from his drink and casually inspecting the room.

"Do you remember that dance that we did yesterday back in the Third Class General Room?" She asks Damon. He nods looking curious.

"Yes, I do. I enjoyed it very much." Damon smiled, remembering how much fun he and Phoebe had.

"So did I." She hesitates, trying to think of a more elegant way to request a dance from him again. Phoebe decides to throw caution to the wind.

"I want to dance with you." She whispers, low enough that Damon picks the request up.

He wordlessly places his glass down on the coffee table, then turns and offers his hand to Phoebe who takes it. Damon leads Phoebe to the centre of the room and twirls her on the spot. He takes her other hand and lowers the other one to her waist, while Phoebe places her other hand on his shoulder. They start to dance, and slowly they place their heads together. Minutes pass and Damon and Phoebe are still dancing together, keeping in step with the music surrounding them; their eyes focused entirely upon each other and the world around them fading away. Damon twirls Phoebe around for the second time, but this time pulls her back in and kisses her passionately.

The kiss heats up.

Damon tenderly cradles Phoebe as he loses himself within her kiss. This was nothing compared to what he experienced with Katherine, who barely showed any emotion when she deemed him worthy enough for a kiss. Phoebe gave him her full attention, and was very sweet and attentive; but at the same time had a rebellious, wild side that excited him and made him want more. Her kiss was blistering and had the taste of a well matured wine with hints of strawberries. For Phoebe, Damon was a mystery she couldn't wait to uncover. When he kissed her: he was patient, unrushed and playful; and didn't appear to mind letting her take the reins once in a while. He was a rebellious, but dangerous spirit with a heart of gold; but she could also sense a small amount of damage that Phoebe suspected was caused by that bitch Katherine and inadvertently, his baby brother Stefan.

Damon scoops an unobjective Phoebe up into a bridal hold, making her swoon.

"Which way, Milady?" He asks, smirking down at her. Phoebe grins back and points towards Primrose's boudoir before pulling down his head and resuming their kiss.

 _This is SO romantic!_ Phoebe squeals inwardly, as Damon super speeds Phoebe into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. Damon sets Phoebe down on her feet and she leads him by the hand over to the bed. Pulling down Damon to sit beside her, she initiates a slow tender kiss. Damon reaches up to an intricate butterfly comb holding her hair in place and carefully draws it out, which cascades her hair down her back in silky curly waves. He buries his hand into her hair, trying to hold her head in place against his as the kiss strengthens. They pull back and stare at each other tenderly as Phoebe noted that Damon looked nervous and vulnerable, which she found odd because Damon always presented himself as composed and unfazed by anything; except when he was causing mischief, insulting Stefan, or amused by something.

Phoebe cups his cheek.

"Are you nervous?" She whispers. Damon looks slightly insulted by the question.

"No. Are you sweetheart?"

Phoebe smiles, but instead of responding she reaches for Damon's hand and looking him in the eyes, kisses his fingers. The gesture is exactly what Rose had done to Jack in _Titanic_ when they were hiding out and preparing to make love in the cherry coloured luxury Renault. Damon is stunned by the genuine love he can see in her eyes.

"Not at all." Phoebe replies. She then makes what is seen as a bold move in 1912, and places Damon's hand upon her breast. His eyes widen in shock.

"Touch me, Damon." She urges. The dark vampire smiles and wastes no time, as he kisses her and draws her down towards the bed.

* * *

 **11:00pm (40 minutes before the collision)**

Phoebe wakes up from her doze, huddling close to Damon. She'd never felt so happy in her entire life, not even with Cole or any other boyfriend she had ever had. She feels something playing with her hair and she rolls over to see a cheeky, playful Damon staring back at her with soulful bright blue eyes, presumably having watched her sleep.

"Hey." She whispers, smiling.

"Hello." Damon replies before leaning in to kiss her nose.

She wrinkles it, sending both of them into giggles as Phoebe initiates a pillow fight against Damon who smirks and immediately retaliates before they both start wrestling. They roll around in Primrose's bed before eventually Phoebe ends up straddling Damon and staring down at him, both breathing heavily. They were sure that both loved each other deeply and unquestionably; but both were still too afraid or stubborn to exchange the phrase to each other, both having been love's bitches for as long as they could recall. Damon abruptly sits up and cradles Phoebe on his lap, as the two share sweet kisses with each other.

"Let's get dressed and go outside." Phoebe suggested. Damon pulled a mock pout on his face.

"Do we have to?" He teases her. Phoebe mock glared back at him.

"Yes we do." She demands, before kissing him. He responds, causing both of them to start laughing again. Phoebe then hops off of him for real and starts searching for something she could wear that she could easily get in and out of without assistance. Damon leers appreciatively at her from the bed, admiring Phoebe's nakedness. Phoebe catches him in the act and smiles coyly at him.

"Like what you see, sir?" Damon reacts out and tugs her back on the bed, peppering her face with little butterfly kisses.

"You know I do. I absolutely do." He winks before he too gets up out of the bed and searches for his clothing.

Phoebe eventually selects a white dress with a gossamer fine material and a baby blue bodice, which Damon helps tie her into and kisses her shoulder affectionately. She decides to leave her hair unstyled, and fastens a simple pair of single strand diamonds. Damon had stepped out of the room, already dressed and had gone to take in the view from the promenade window. This was where Phoebe finds him.

"It's cold out." Then he makes an obvious eye sweep of her appearance, and smiles with obvious affection. "You look nice—" He is cut off when he hears the sound of approaching footfalls. Phoebe notices and frowns with concern.

"What is it?"

Damon's eyes widen before he speeds over to her, seizes her hand and takes the back way out of the suite just as Cole's valet steps into the main sitting room. He takes the time to search around the suite: Cole's, Philippa's and finally Primrose's. Finding nothing unusual, except for a messy bed which he expected since Phoebe had told Philippa that she was going to sleep; he walks out of her bedroom. He is about to leave when he spies something glittering on the coffee table. Upon investigation, it is revealed to be Primrose's engagement ring accompanied with a note on Titanic's stationery that contained four simple words:

 _'You don't own me.' – P._

Cursing, the valet pockets the ring, intending on giving it to Cole as evidence.

* * *

 **Forward Well Deck and Crow's Nest  
** **April 14** **th,** **1912  
** **11:30pm (10 minutes before the collision; and Piper, Paige and Leo's arrival)**

Damon leads Phoebe outside onto the deck. They can barely stand, they are laughing so hard. Both are unaware of lookout officer, Fleet, who heard their arrival and looked around and down to the well deck to see the happy couple laughing and embracing. Phoebe stands in Damon's arms, feeling oddly safe and secure. Ironic; because the man in her arms was a deadly predator. Their breath clouds around them in the now freezing air, but they do not feel the cold.

"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you and Stefan." Phoebe announces. Damon smirks, and doesn't look like he believes her.

" _That_ is crazy." Damon responds, but doesn't drop the incredibly pleased smirk he wore. Phoebe laughs incredulously, like doesn't entirely understand it herself.

But it feels right.

"I completely agree. It doesn't make a lick of sense. But I don't care, I want to be with you."

Phoebe pledges her heart to Damon, who accepts it without question and pulls her towards him, kissing her fiercely.

* * *

 **11:35pm (Collision imminent)**

Fleet nudges the other lookout office, Lee, and both take in the heart-warming scene they are witnessing, unknown to both Damon and Phoebe.

"Cor … look at that, would ya." Fleet says.

"They're a bloody sight warmer than we are." Lee agrees, pulling his coat higher around his throat to keep out the cold.

Fleet gives him an amused look.

"Well if that's what it takes for us two to get warm, I'd rather not, if it's all the same."

Both of them enjoy a good laugh at the joke. But then Fleet notices something that makes his blood run cold. He shakes his head to clear it before taking another look. There was no mistaking what they were heading straight for: an enormous iceberg! 500 yards out, and closing in fast. The colour drains from both officer's faces.

"Bugger me!" Fleet snarls and immediately clangs the lookout bell three times, before grabbing the telephone to call the bridge. Precious seconds pass, and Fleet grows increasingly anxious as his eyes never leave the encroaching black mass ahead. "Pick up, ya bastard!"

* * *

 **The Bridge**

Sixth officer Moody walks unhurriedly towards the telephone connected to the Lookout, and answers it.

"Is someone there?!" asks Fleet. Moody is surprised by the fear he could hear in Fleet's voice.

"Yes. What do you see?" He asks with mild concern. Fleet felt like strangling him.

"Iceberg! Right ahead!"

Moody's eyes widen.

"Thank you!" He immediately hangs up and calls to Thomas Murdoch. "Iceberg right ahead!" Murdoch immediately seizes up his binoculars and sees it, before cursing and rushes to the engine room telegraph. While he signals 'FULL SPEED ASTERN', he yells to Quartermaster Hitchens, who is steering the ship.

"Hard a' starboard!" Hitchens immediately turns the wheel starboard as far it goes. Moody, standing behind Hitchens, reports back.

"Hard a' starboard. The helm is hard over, sir."

* * *

 **11:40pm (The Collision)**

Chief Engineer Bell is checking his soup that he had been warming on a steam manifold, when the engine telegraph clangs, and shifts to FULL SPEED ASTERN. He and the other engineers stare at it in astonishment, before Bell immediately reacts.

"Full astern! FULL ASTERN!" The engineers and greasers move like madmen to close steam valves and start braking the mighty propeller shafts, which are as big as Sequias, to a stop. In Boiler Room Six, the leading stoker Frederick Barrett is standing with 2nd Engineer James Hesketh when the red warning light flashes and the 'STOP' indicator comes on. Barrett immediately shouts:

"Shut all dampers! Shut 'em!" The dampers are immediately closed.

* * *

 **The Bridge**

Murdoch watches the iceberg growing bigger and bigger … straight ahead.

"C'mon turn, TURN!" He urges. The bow finally starts to come left, due to the ships propellers turning in reverse. But it is turning way too slow, and Murdoch's jaw clenches and he holds his breath as the inevitable occurs. In the Lookout, Fleet and Lee brace themselves and the ship crunches into the Iceberg on its starboard bow.

All hell breaks loose as both passengers and crew feel the impact.

* * *

 **Everywhere**

Stefan was sleeping in his bunk moments before the Titanic hit the iceberg. On impact, he is thrown about and he could hear what sounded like a greatly amplified squeal of a skate on ice.

"Shit! Damon… Rose…"

He immediately flings away the thin blanket and gets dressed, pulling on his boots and races out the door in search of Damon and Phoebe, whom he knew would be with him. Stefan knew what had just happened, and he knew that it was not going to be good.

In the Boiler Room, Barrett and Hesketh stagger as they hear the rolling thunder of the Collision. The starboard side of the ship buckles in towards them and they are nearly wiped out by a rush of water coming in from about two feet above the floor. Damon and Phoebe break their kiss and look up in confusion as the iceberg sails past them, blocking out the sky like a mountain.

Large fragments of ice break off it and crash down on the deck.

"Get back!" shouts Damon, who pulls Phoebe away from the flying chunks of ice. On the bridge, Murdoch rings the watertight door alarm, and quickly throws the switch that closes them.

"Hard a' port!" He hollers, fearing the iceberg to be amidships, he desperately tries to clear the stern.

In Boiler Room Six, Barrett and Hesketh hear the Door Alarm and immediately scramble through the swirling water at their feet to reach the watertight doors between Boiler room 5 and 6. The room is filled with water vapor as the freezing seawater strikes the red hot furnaces. Barrett turns and yells to the other stoker scrambling through the door as it slowly comes down like a guillotine.

"Go Lads! Go! Go!" He dives through to Boiler Room 5 as soon as the last man makes it through and before the door rumbles down with a loud clang. Damon and Phoebe rush over to the starboard railing in time to see the berg moving aft down the side of the ship. Both are horrified by what has occurred.

 _Seeing it in real life IS as terrifying as it looked and sounded in the movie…_ Phoebe thinks, clutching on Damon's arm in fright.

Thomas Andrews is in his stateroom, surrounded by piles of plans and making notes in his ever present notebook. A snifter of brandy sits not too far away from his clenched hand. He looks up at the sound of the cut-crystal light fixture above his head, tinkling like a windchime. Then he feels the shudder run through the ship, and his faces twists in horror and anguish when he realises what might have happened.

* * *

 **The Lookout**

Fleet and Lee are shakened by what has just taken place.

Fleet turns to Lee, stunned. "Oy, mate … that was a close shave."

Lee realises that he doesn't know the seriousness of the situation and seizes him angrily by the lapels.

"Smell ice, can you? Bleedin' Christ!" He glares at the other man for his carelessness.

* * *

 **The Bridge**

Murdoch listens to the alarm bells clattering mindlessly. He is in the same state of shock as the two Lookout officers, unable to get a grip on what just happened. He just ran the biggest ship in history into an iceberg on its maiden voyage. He turned stiffly to Moody.

"Note the time. Enter it in the log." Moody moves to do just that as Captain Smith emerges from his cabin onto the bridge, tucking in his shirt.

"What was that, Mr. Murdoch?" He demands. Murdoch looks guilty as he responds.

"An iceberg, sir. I put her hard a' starboard and run the engines full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port around it, but she hit and…"

"Close the emergency doors." Smith orders. Murdoch wades forward.

"The doors are closed." Both of them rush out onto the starboard wing, and Murdoch points towards where the boat had impacted against the iceberg. He turns and summons 4th Officer Bohall.

"Find the architect, and get him to sound the ship."

* * *

 **First Class Corridor: A-Deck  
** **11:50pm (10 minutes after the collision; approx. 2.5 hours before the sinking of Titanic)**

In an abandoned corridor, away from curious eyes, Leo materialises in swirling light blue orbs.

"This is not good." He mutters, just as Piper and Paige magically appear in a blinding swirl of white lights.

The trio look around at the unnatural calm of the ship, and realise that none of the passengers are aware of the collision that had happened 10 minutes before. Paige takes the lead, since she had been here on Titanic before and had a basic idea of where everything was. Piper and Leo follow her around a nearby corner seeing that a couple of people have come out into the corridor in robes and slippers. A nearby steward hurries along, reassuring them. They hear a woman call out to the steward.

"Why have the engines stopped? I felt a shudder?" She inquires, frowning. The steward gives the woman a pleasant smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"I shouldn't worry, m'am. We've likely thrown a propeller blade, that's the shudder you felt." The woman looks unconvinced. "May I bring you anything?" He asks politely. Thomas Andrews brushes past Leo, walking fast and carrying an armload of rolled up ship's plans. He looks very grave. Both the woman and Leo feel uncomfortable by Andrew's current state of mind. Paige's eyes light up in recognition.

"That's Thomas Andrews, the architect of the ship." Paige explains. Leo nods.

"If he's reacting like this, the collision must have only occurred a few minutes ago." Piper looked worried.

"I hope Phoebe's okay. C'mon we need to find her, where do you think she might be?" She asked Paige. The redhead thought for a moment before she grabbed her sister's hand and started walking briskly down the corridor with Leo jogging after them.

"She might've gone back to the Millionaire Suite, with Damon in tow. C'mon it's this way." She explains, leading them round a nearby corridor.

* * *

 **Forward Well Deck  
** **April 15** **th,** **1912.**

Damon and Phoebe looked over the starboard railing, looking at the hull of the ship. Damon inspects it critically with his enhanced vampire eyes, and doesn't like what he sees. But decides to lie to Phoebe to stop her from panicking.

"Looks okay. I don't see anything." Damon lies, leaning back and looking Phoebe. Already knowing that he is lying to her to make her feel better, Phoebe decides to play along to avoid revealing too much about what she knows about this tragedy.

"Could it have damaged the ship?" She asked worriedly. Damon shook his head, and slipped his hand into hers, making long slow strokes with his thumb to try and calm her.

"It didn't seem like much of a bump. I'm sure we'll be okay." The lie even sounded bad to him, and he shook his head mentally kicking himself for his idiotic words. Behind them a couple of steerage boys are making the most of the seriousness of the situation by kicking around loose chunks of ice around the deck, laughing and having a good time.

Damon rolls his eyes, and leads Phoebe away from the scene.

They come across two gentlemen leaning against the forward railing watching the two steerage men they had just walked away from, playing soccer with the ice. One of the men, turns to the other and shrugs.

"I guess it's nothing too serious. I'm going back to my cabin to read." He turns and retreats back inside. Damon can't help but feel disgusted by the nonchalance he sees.

"Fools." He mumbles as he and Phoebe come up the steps from the well deck, and he picks Phoebe up and helps her over the locked gate. A moment later, Smith rounds the corner, followed by Andrews and another architect called Hutchinson. They had just come down from the bridge via the outside stairs. The three men, grim faced, push past Damon and Phoebe, with Andrews barely noticing her in his haste.

The couple overhears the urgent conversation:

"Can you shore up?" asks Smith. Hutchinson shakes his head.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead." The men go down the stairs to the well deck, Damon and Phoebe had just come from. Phoebe looks at Damon with wide eyes, as Damon curses the fact that his hunch appeared to be correct.

"This is bad." He says to Phoebe in a low voice, as to not alarm other passing passengers. Phoebe nodded.

"We have to tell Mother and Cornelius." She explains. Damon stares at her incredulously.

"Now it's worse…"

Phoebe rolls her eyes, and cups his doubting face turning it towards her.

"Hey, I'm with you Damon. I jump, you jump … right?" She says, slightly concerned. Damon realises that he cannot be selfish, especially not at this point in time. Finally, he sighs resignedly and nods.

"Right." Phoebe clutches his hand in a firm grip, which Damon returns as she leads them through the door inside the ship. Phoebe could only hope that Leo, Piper and Paige had arrived already and were waiting for her to show up, so that they could take down Cole once and for all.

* * *

 **B-Deck Foyer and corridor  
** **April 15** **th,** **1912  
** **(2 hours before the sinking of the Titanic)**

Phoebe knew that by now the senior crew of the doomed vessel Titanic had learned that it was going to sink; killing 1,500 souls in the freezing waters of the North Atlantic Ocean, and that it was only going to take an hour or two to come to fruition. Phoebe knew that time was precious, and if Phoebe and her sisters were going to take out Cole once and for all, time was of the essence. Damon and Phoebe cross the foyer and enter the corridor. Cole's valet was waiting for them in the hall as they approached the room.

"We've been looking for you, Miss." The valet addresses Phoebe, seemingly ignoring Damon. Unseen by Phoebe; Leo, Piper and Paige spot her about to enter the room. Leo closes his eyes and began to sense who is in the room.

"Wait for my signal." He urges.

Piper and Paige nodded.

Phoebe and Damon enter the room, to see Cole and Philippa waiting for them along with the Master at Arms and a few attending stewards. Philippa is dressed in her nightgown and silk robe, and immediately closes it at her throat when she sees Damon. Phoebe shoots Philippa a questioning look, regarding the Master at Arms; but Philippa shrugs, just as confused as she was.

Phoebe draws in a deep breath before speaking.

"Something serious has happened." Cole looks over at her, a cold expression in his eyes as he takes in that Damon and Phoebe are tightly holding hands.

"You're absolutely right." Cole agrees. Damon frowns suspiciously and takes a tentative sniff at Cole before his eyes widened in horror then outrage.

"You!" Cole immediately snaps his fingers at the offended Master at Arms.

"Arrest him!" He indicates to Damon, who is forcibly pulled away from a horrified Phoebe by assisting correctional stewards.

"On what charges!?" She demands Cole as Damon violently bucks like a raging bull.

Cole doesn't reply, instead he strides over to Damon and casually stabs him in the side with what looks like a tranquiliser dart. Phoebe screams as Damon grunts from the pain, and then has to be supported by the stewards. He glares up at Cole, who stares back at him coldly.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" Damon croaks. Cole smirks and leans down to whisper in the rapidly weakening vampire's ear.

"That's for touching what wasn't yours."

He nods to the restraining stewards, who drag Damon from the suite followed by the Master at Arms and Cole's valet. Phoebe rushes after them.

"Damon!" She calls out to him desperately.

But Cole snatches a hold of her arm, yanks her to face him. Phoebe spits angrily in his face, to which Cole backhands her hard across the face. Philippa screams in outrage and goes to her 'daughter's aid, but Cole merely shoves her to the ground. Cole is about to turn back to Phoebe to 'teach her a lesson' when the room suddenly freezes.

Philippa looks around in confusion, while Phoebe breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well, it's about time!" Phoebe growls as Leo, Piper and Paige barrel into the room. Piper rolls her eyes.

"A simple thank you will suffice." She retorts sarcastically, as Leo helps Phoebe release her arm from Cole's frozen grip. Philippa cannot believe what is happening.

"Can somebody tell me what on earth is going on?" Leo moves and assists her to her feet, as Phoebe turns to her and clutches at her hand.

"There's no time to explain. You need to leave, we'll take care of him." She urged.

"But I want to help." The older woman protested. The freeze suddenly wears off and Leo quickly moves to close the suite door to avoid curious, innocent eyes from getting an eyeful and creating an unwanted commotion in light of the serious events about to take place.

"Quickly, go!" Phoebe shouts and Philippa has no choice but to obey, and rushes to the other room, blinking in surprise when she sees Piper.

 _Priscilla?_ Cole staggers in surprise and reacts when he sees the three extra faces.

"What the hell is going on?" He demands. Phoebe's face twists into a devilish smirk, that Paige and Piper mirrors.

"It's your lucky day, Cornelius." Phoebe takes her stance.

"Three witches…" adds Piper, readying the potion she has in her hand and smashes it at his feet. The potion instantly reacts, and Cole starts to convulse in pain.

"No waiting!" finishes Paige, as Cole's human form shapeshifts into the towering red form they all came to know and hate: Balthazar.

* * *

 **A/N: Good! This was finished in the nick of time and then after that I had to go to work. I'll start writing the next chapter, promptly. Until then.**

 **TTFN xx**


	7. You Jump, I Jump!

**SUMMARY: An impromptu viewing of Titanic with her sisters unlocks past life memories for Phoebe who remembers a star-crossed romance between one of her past lives, and a mysterious handsome stranger with a dark secret.**

 _ **Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **YOU JUMP, I JUMP!**

" _And I will give you strength,  
when you're not strong.  
Who'll watch over you,  
When I'm gone away?"  
_ _ **~Alter Bridge: 'Watch Over You' (Blackbird [2007])**_

* * *

 **The Millionaire Suite  
April 15** **th** **, 1912.  
12:15am (still 2 hours before Titanic sinks)**

Balthazor looked exactly the way the Charmed Ones remembered him: nearly 7'0 tall, muscular, pillar box red with black tribal flame-like markings on his face, black soulless eyes, long yellowed talons for fingernails, teeth that had been filed to points and dressed head to toe in black. Phoebe shuddered with disgust.

"You witches have no idea who you are dealing with!" growled Balthazor, menacingly. Phoebe straightened up from her fighting stance and smoothed out the wrinkles of Primrose's dress.

"Demonic Soldier of Fortune. A loyal member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Works alone. Served a trio of demons who called themselves the Triad. Killed countless witches, innocents and demons … am I getting warm?" She asked casually, listing all the facts she could remember from the Book of Shadows. She brushed aside a loose tendril of her hair irritated.

Paige pulled a spare hair tie from her wrist.

"Here you go, sweetie." She said, tossing it to her. Phoebe smiled graciously at her sister and quickly shoved her hair into a quick, but neat oriental-style bun. Belthazor stared at her in shock.

"Your knowledge is impossible. I've studied you, your mother and your sister for months and you've never presented this amount of intelligence before." Phoebe barely flinched at the misogynistic slur, but Paige reacted in outrage.

"You sexist pig!" But Piper placed a calming, and restraining hand on her upper arm, despite the look of utter disgust and hatred she could muster in one glare.

"He's only saying this to get a rise out of us and throw us off so he can kill us, Paige." Piper reminded her sotto voce.

Paige relaxed. Phoebe ignored them.

"But it doesn't matter how much you know about me, your friends are going to die and I'm going to take you as my wife." Phoebe's eyes flashed.

"Not gonna happen, pal." She promised.

 _I'm not going through that again…_ Balthazor snarled inhumanly, and powered up an energy ball in one of his hands.

"And that is not helping your case." She added.

The Source's right hand man threw the powered up energy ball towards Piper and Paige who dodged in the nick of time, allowing the ball to impact and shatter an antique looking chaise lounge and a few expensive looking cushions. Phoebe ran at him and aimed a high kick at his face, which sent him sprawling to the beige coloured carpet. He swiped at her legs and sent her sprawling to the ground as he attempted to pin her, but Leo rugby tackled him and gave Phoebe the chance to get to her feet and retreat away from him.

Balthazor went to belt Leo in the face with his red ham-sized fist, but the Whitelighter simply orbed away and reformed next to his heavily pregnant wife and his furious looking sister-in-law, both of whom were holding vials of different coloured potions to hurl at Balthazor. When Leo was out of range, Piper and Paige started hurling the vials at their target. Most of them hit, but others exploded against the other pieces of furniture, staining the material in multi-coloured liquids. Seeing that these witches were highly experienced and knew exactly what they were doing, Balthazor knew he they could be a problem, so decided to end it quickly. He conjured up an Atheme, and turned to lunge at the nearest seeming vulnerable member of their group: Piper.

"Atheme!" Paige summoned the double-edged knife with her telekinetic-orbing powers and immediately sent it to Phoebe who was the closest to Balthazor. Phoebe closed her hand around the handle of the knife and rushed the upper-level demon. Before he could react, she plunged the Atheme into his side. He grunted in pain and slowly looked up into her emotionless brown eyes as she removed it and stepped back. The red blood glistened like rubies on the burnished silver blade of the Atheme.

Gasping for breath and looking at Phoebe with betrayal in his eyes, Balthazor shimmered out.

"That was easy." Paige said triumphantly.

But Leo shook his head.

"No it's not. He's off licking his wounds." Phoebe presented the blade to Paige who took it.

"He's right. He'll be back."

Then she looked around the room, and winced. It looked like a war zone, and despite the fact that Philippa was a witch and may have seen her share of damaged furniture and stained materials, Phoebe knew that she would have a fit if she saw the state of the room; not to mention the stewards who despite the fact that the Titanic was currently sinking around them would complain.

"I know it's kinda redundant since all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic pretty soon, but I think we should restore this for Philippa's sake." Phoebe pointed out. Paige nodded.

" _Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to become unseen."_ She intoned, and immediately the suite was restored to how it looked before their mini battle with Balthazor occurred. And not a moment too soon as there is a loud knock on the door and an urgent voice.

The door opens and Philippa and Primrose's steward puts in head in.

"Miss, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelts on, and come up to the boat deck." Phoebe smiles politely.

"Thank you." The steward nods then retreats, saying:

"And please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight." He suggests. Phoebe nods to him again and the door closes as Leo wonders over to the dresser and pulls down two lifebelts; handing one to Phoebe. Paige frowns at him.

"Wait, where's ours?" She asks in confusion.

"We're not going to be around that long to need them, Paige." Piper explained as Phoebe wonders over to Primrose's boudoir and pulls out an expensive, heavy looking ice blue coat from her wardrobe and putting it on. She removed the hair tie and handed it back to Paige, who protested Piper's explanation.

"No, unacceptable. I'm not leaving Phoebe to drown here on Titanic. No way." Phoebe sighed as Leo stepped in to try and placate Paige.

"We're only supposed to be here to help Phoebe fight against Balthazor. Since he retreated, our business here is complete and we have to leave the dream." Phoebe walked over to Philippa's boudoir and knocked.

"Besides Paige, I'm not going to be alone; I'll have Damon and Stefan with me." Phoebe promised.

 _Once I figure out how to a) find and b) free him…_ She thought absently, as the bedroom door opened and out stepped a fully dressed Philippa, who was casting suspicious looks at Leo, Piper and Paige.

Piper in particular.

She deliberately seized Phoebe's arm and steers her towards the suite entrance.

"We better hurry dear." Philippa emphasised firmly. Phoebe nods and follows her 'mother', looking over her shoulder at Leo, Piper and Paige.

"Quickly, there's no time to lose." She explains loudly to Leo and his sisters, indicating for them to follow to keep up appearances. They nodded and hurried along the corridor and out to the foyer.

* * *

 **The Boat Deck  
** **April 15** **th** **, 1912.  
** **12:30am.**

Thomas Andrews steps out onto the boat deck and is amazed by the lack of passengers. All that he could see were the crew fumbling around with the davits. He yells over the roar of the steam to Murdoch.

"Where are all the passengers?" He demanded. Murdoch pointed towards the doors Andrews had just appeared from.

"They've all gone back inside. Too damn cold and noisy for them." Andrews shakes his head in disbelief.

He clearly wishes that all of this was just the result of a lack of sleep and that he would be soon waking up at his desk in his stateroom, having passed out on his plans and maps in exhaustion.

* * *

 **The A Deck Foyer**

A large group of First Class passengers all in various states of dress have gathered near the entrance near the staircase. All are getting impatient and irritated by the lack of information. Molly Brown snags a passing steward.

"What's going on, sonny? You've got us all trussed up and now we're cooling our heels." She demands. The poor young man stumbles on the stairs as he backs away from her fierce, no-nonsense glare.

"Sorry, mum. Let me go and find out." Molly looks to her gentlemen companions incredulously.

"I don't think anyone knows what the heck is going on around here…" She mutters as she wonders off with the men at her heels.

The jumpy piano rhythm of 'Alexander's ragtime band' begins playing from the First Class lounge a few feet away. The orchestra had been assembled on Captain's orders to avoid panic. Phoebe, Philippa, Leo, Piper and Paige come up to the foyer, and Paige scoffs in disgust when she hears the cheerful music playing.

"Great! Music to die by..." She mutters under her breath.

Phoebe glances sadly around the magnificent foyer, taking in all the oblivious passengers and manages to see Andrews entering, taking a gander at the area like she did and having the same realisation as she, her sisters and Leo did: that they were all doomed. Phoebe breaks away from Philippa and approaches Andrews. Philippa follows with Leo, Piper and Paige hot at her heels.

"Mr. Andrews," He looks over at Phoebe with sorrow in his eyes. "I saw the Iceberg, and I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth." She pleads, already knowing the answer, but wanting it to be confirmed. Andrews hesitates before he gently guides Phoebe and her entourage off to the side to avoid being overheard.

"The ship will sink." He admits. Phoebe's heart sinks, while Philippa gasps with dismay.

"You're certain?" Philippa breathes, clutching onto Phoebe's arm for comfort.

Andrews nods. "Yes. In an hour or so … all of this … will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

Phoebe looks away, tears gathering underneath her eyelids.

"My God." Philippa looks anguished and glances all around at the passengers. "All these innocent people…" Andrews looks equally anguished and defeated. Tears were also gathering in his eyes as he tried desperately to keep them at bay.

"Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly, don't wait." He looks at Phoebe meaningfully. "You do remember what I told you about the boats?" Phoebe nodded.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." Andrews gives a very weak smile before he moves off, urging passengers to put on their lifebelts and get to the boats. Phoebe spies Molly Brown off to the side, looking irritated and points her out to Philippa.

"Mother, there's Molly. Go tell her what we just learnt." Philippa nods and walks over to Molly with a determined look on her careworn face. Phoebe then turns to her sisters and brother-in-law. "I think it's time that you all left now. I'll take it from here…" She trails off, only one thought on her mind.

Leo nods and turns to Piper and Paige who stare back at Phoebe looking scared.

"Be safe, Pheebs. Don't you dare do anything foolish!" Piper warns her, sternly. Phoebe nods and accepts a suffocating hug from Paige.

"Least you'll get to find out what happens to Primrose, huh Phoebe?" Paige points out rather weakly.

Phoebe scoffs half-heartedly. "Thanks, Paige."

Leo gathers together Piper and Paige and begins to lead them off up the staircase, yelling over his shoulder to Phoebe.

"I'll come back for you!" He promises and Phoebe nods, waving goodbye to him.

* * *

 **Master at Arms office.  
** **April 15** **th** **, 1912.  
** **12:50am.**

Cole's valet and the Master at Arms are handcuffing a weakened Damon to a water pipe as a crewman rushes in, looking anxious.

"You're wanted by the Purser, sir. Urgently." The crewman blurts out to the Master of Arms who looks at Damon hesitantly.

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on him." The valet promises, as he pulls a pearl handled Colt .45 automatic from under his coat.

The Master at Arms nods before he finishes cuffing Damon and tosses the key to the Valet, then he exits with the crewman. Damon looks over at the Valet, who grins at him unpleasantly as he tosses the handcuff key into the air and catches it.

* * *

 **The Bridge**

Captain Smith is handed a message from Junior Wireless Operator Bride, from the Cunard Liner Carpathia.

"Carpathia says they're making 17 knots, full steam for them, sir." Bride reports.

Smith nods. "And she's the only one responding?"

"The only one close, sir. She says they can be here in four hours." Bride confirms. Smith spins round and looks at him in horror.

"Four hours?!" The information hits Smith like a sledgehammer. Bride waits patiently for his next orders, as Smith accepts this. "Thank you, Bride." The operator retreats and Smith turns and looks out onto the blackness of the ocean, realising the terrible fate that is going to happen.

"My God." He mutters to himself.

* * *

 **The Boat Deck**

Phoebe escorts Philippa and Molly Brown outside to the boat deck to await entry to one of the lifeboats. The cold air causes Phoebe to shudder violently as it hits her warm skin. She sees that Lightoller has his boats swung out, and he is now addressing a large crowd of uncertain passengers. One first class woman is barefoot, while others are only wearing stockings. The maitre of the restaurant is in top hat and overcoat, while others are still wearing their evening dresses or wearing bathrobes and kimonos. The women are wearing lifebelts over their velvet gowns, and then wearing their stoles over the top. Phoebe scoffs when she notices that some have brought with them jewellery, books and even small dogs (although the dogs could be excused).

Lightoller notices a very despondent Smith walking slowly towards him, and quickly heads straight for him.

"Hadn't we better get the women and children into the boats, sir?" Smith nods absently.

Lightoller sees the truth on his captain's face and turns towards the men. "Right! Start the loading. Women and children first!" The deafening sound of the escaping steam abruptly cuts off, leaving an unearthly silence in which Lightoller's voice echoes. Lively music begins playing once again. Phoebe rolls her eyes. It appears that the orchestra had been relocated to the outdoors and they are currently playing a lively waltz.

"Ladies, please. Step into the boat." Lightoller orders. A woman steps across the gap, into the boat, and is immediately terrified of the drop to the water far below. Another woman foolishly calls out from the crowd.

"You watch. They'll put us off in these silly boats to freeze, and we'll all be back on board by breakfast."

Phoebe couldn't help herself and turns to snap at the woman.

"Those 'silly boats' as you call them, are there to save your ungrateful life. So why don't you just shut up for once in your life!" The woman looks offended, and opens her mouth to complain. But the fierce expression on Phoebe's face silences her, although she still sends Phoebe reproachful glares.

* * *

 **Steerage Berthing Aft: Corridors and Stairwell.**

It is complete chaos, as stewards push their way through narrow corridors clogged with people carrying suitcases, duffle bags, and children. Some have their lifebelts on, while others don't. Stefan stands off to the side, helping people out where he can. However, most are wary of him and pay no attention. But he perseveres. He angrily overheads one of the stewards rudely talking about the passengers at the top of his voice.

"I told the stupid sods no luggage. Aw, bloody hell!" He throws his hand up at the sight of a family, loaded down with cases and bags. They are completely blocking the corridor. Stefan reaches out and snags one of the stewards by the uniform and pulls him close.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe they don't understand English?" He points out, trying and failing to hold back his anger.

The steward merely sneers at him.

"Why don't you mind your own business and start heading up to the boats?" He goes to pull away, when Stefan's grip tightens. The steward turns to swear at Stefan when he notices that Stefan has partially revealed his vampire face.

"You want to try that again?" Stefan snarls, threateningly.

His nose wrinkles when he smells fresh urine and releases the man in disgust. "On second thought, get out of my sight." The steward doesn't need a second order, and immediately runs off. Cursing, Stefan breathes in and out slowly as his face returns to normal and he decides to find an alternate route to freedom.

 _Maybe,_ he thinks, _I'll find Damon and Rose along the way…_

* * *

 **Master at Arms Office**

Damon looks apprehensively outside one porthole, which is completely submerged underwater. Although he is already dead, and could breathe underwater with no problems; what he told Phoebe back where they first officially met was not a lie. He truly did not enjoy swimming. Cole's valet is sitting on the edge of a desk. He pulls from the gun a .45 bullet and places it on the desk, allowing it to roll across and off where he catches it and replaces it back inside the gun.

 _Finally…_ Damon glares at the irritating man who smirks maliciously back at him.

"You know… I do believe this ship might sink." The valet says conversationally. Damon rolls his eyes.

 _Gee, you think?_

The hired thug crosses over to Damon, the smirk never dropping from his face.

"I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation…" and without warning unloads two bullets from his cartridge into Damon's thigh. He howls in pain, and realises that these bullets are not metal like the one the man had taken from the gun and allowed to roll across the desk. This these two were made out of wood.

 _But how…?_ Then Damon remembered what he smelt before he was vervained and dragged from Primrose's suite.

 _That son of a bitch was a demon!_ Damon gasps in pain and shock.

"Compliments of Mr. Coleridge Turner."

He takes the handcuff key and flips it in the air, catches it and puts it in his pocket. Then he exits, leaving Damon swearing and wishing he was able to free himself from the handcuffs to remove the bullets from his thigh.

* * *

 **Boat Deck: Port Side.  
** **1:15am**

Boat 6 is being loaded. Lightoller is still shepherding the women and children onto the boats.

"Women and children only! Sorry sir, no men yet."

A rocket bursts overhead, lighting up the crowd. Startled faces turn upwards, and the fear is finally showing in their eye. Phoebe turns to see Daniel Marvin and his wife Mary nearby. Marvin has his Biograph camera set up and is cranking away, attempting to get exposure off the rocket's light. As usual, he has Mary posed in front of the scene at the boats.

"You're afraid, darling. Scared to death. That's it!" Mary doesn't require any more directions. It appears that she has potential.

Phoebe wished she could laugh at the couple, but instead she tearfully watches the farewells taking place all around her, as she and Philippa step closer to the boat. Husbands are saying goodbye to their wives and children. Lovers and friends part, not knowing if they will ever see each other again. Molly Brown was nearby forcibly pulling an extremely reluctant woman on board.

"Come on, you heard the man. Get in the boat, sister."

Then it is Philippa's turn. Molly looks up and sees the two of them standing there waiting to climb aboard. Another rocket bursts overhead, bathing Phoebe's face in white light as it hardens into determination.

"Come on, Philippa, get in the boat. These are the first class seats right up here. That's it." Phoebe assists her great-great Aunt's mother on to the boat, then takes a single step back. Philippa turns to look at her in confusion, as Molly pipes up also looking at her with concern.

"Come, Primrose. You're next, darlin'."

Molly thinks that Phoebe is scared, and just needs a little persuasion. But Phoebe smiles sadly and shakes her head. Philippa immediately understands what she intends to do, but refuses to accept this.

"Primrose, get in the boat! Please! Think of your father and of your sister. What about me?" Philippa pleads. Phoebe shakes her head as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Take care of yourself, Mother. I'll love you always." She promises, before she turns and walks away.

Philippa stands in the tippy lifeboat, but it is clear that she can do nothing as she screams desperately for Phoebe to come back. Molly Brown has a stunned expression on her face. Suddenly, Phoebe's arm is seized in a tight grip and she turns to see Cole of all people, standing there looking thunderous.

"You're not going anywhere!" He snarled.

Phoebe finally had enough of being told what she could and could not do and snaps. Without uttering a single word, she grabs Cole's arm and forward flips him over her shoulder, slamming him hard to the boat deck and jamming her foot into his throat, earning horrified gasps from onlookers all around them. She aims a glare of loathing down at the half-demon whom she knew would survive this sinking and eventually meet and seduce a younger and infinitely more naïve Phoebe. That unfortunately was a fixed point in time, just like the sinking of the Titanic was; but she could still deny him and walk away now.

"You don't own me, Cole. You never have, and you certainly never will!" She vowed to him, in a very low steady voice. "Stay out of my way." Phoebe then removes her foot from Cole's throat, relishing in the stunned expression on his handsome face and darts through the nearest doorway; making her way to her next destination: Damon.

She never notices the half-insane expression on Cole's face as he produces a gun hidden within his dinner jacket.

* * *

 **Master at Arms Office.  
** **1:30am**

Damon's strength had returned to him bit by bit, but he still wasn't strong enough to completely free himself from his shackles. But being the stubborn man that he is, he pulls on the pipe with all his strength. It is not budging. He suddenly hears a gurgling sound and his eyes widen when he realises what it is, and turns to see water pouring in underneath the door and rapidly spreading across the floor.

"Shit. Oh, shit!" He panics and tries once again to pull his hand free from the cuffs, even persisting to the point of drawing blood … but still, no dice. Finally, he realises he has no other alternative but to yell for help.

"Help! Somebody! Can anybody hear me!?" He hollers.

Silence.

"Where is St. Stefan when you need him!?" He mutters to himself.

The corridor outside is completely deserted; already flooded a couple of inches deep. Damon's desperate yelling comes faintly through the door, but there is no one around to hear him. For the moment, he is at the mercy of the rapidly flooding waters.

* * *

 **First Class Corridor**

Andrews is opening stateroom doors, checking that everyone is out. He opens one door and peers inside.

"Anyone in here?" Phoebe runs up to him, slightly breathless.

"Mr. Andrews, thank you, God! Where would the Master at Arms take somebody under arrest?!" She demands. Andrews looks mystified by her question.

"What? You have to get to a boat immediately!" He goes to escort her there personally, but Phoebe rips her arm away from his grip.

"No! I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without directions, what I intend to do will be a lot harder and take longer." Phoebe looks stressed and desperate and Andrews can see that there would be no persuading her otherwise. Against his better judgement, he tells her what she needs to know.

"Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right. You'll come to a long corridor." Phoebe looks pained. The instructions are long and slightly complicated. But it's all she's got.

"Thank you!" Phoebe replies, and tears off in the direction of the elevators. Andrews calls after her.

"Hurry, Primrose!"

* * *

 **Titanic Foyer: Elevators**

Phoebe rushes up to the last elevator operator who is locking up his lift to leave, now that everybody is accounted for … save one vampire who is somewhere in the bowels of the ship.

"Sorry, miss, the lifts are closed—" He starts to say, but Phoebe picks him up and bodily shoves him into the lift, stunning the man with her unnatural strength.

"I couldn't give a rat's arse at the moment. Now take me down!"

The frightened elevator operator slams the hammer down and Phoebe hastily shuts the gate. As the elevator descends, she can see the decks going past through the wrought iron gates. The lift slows as it reaches its destination, and Phoebe looks over to see the operator giving her a wide berth and looking completely terrified of her at present. She feels a slight stab of guilt that she suppresses, now was not the time.

Suddenly, ice water swirls around her legs and she lets out a scream of surprise. So does the operator. The car has landed in a foot of freezing water that stabs at her legs like thousands of well-sharpened knives. Ignoring the pain, Phoebe claws open the door and splashes out, hiking up her floor length skirt so she could move. She barely registers the elevator rapidly ascending as she looks around.

"Left crew passage." She spots it and wades her way through the flooded corridor. Unsurprisingly, the entire floor is deserted. Phoebe is on her own, for the moment.

"Right, right …. Right."

She comes to the long corridor Andrews mentioned and looks up and down it, making a quick decision about where Damon could be. To her right, the corridor is already full of rising water, and to her left the water is rising but is blessedly spared from water at present. Taking the obvious choice, and praying that Damon wasn't in the opposite direction, Phoebe tears off left and starts screaming Damon's name.

"Damon? DAMON!"

* * *

 **Master at Arms Office**

Damon is hopelessly pulling on the pipe again, feeling even stronger than before. But the iciness of the rising water is making movement difficult and he is still straining to free himself. He collapses against the wall, and realises that for the time being he is screwed. Then he hears Phoebe's voice echoing from behind the door.

"ROSE! IN HERE!" He screams back.

Phoebe pauses hearing his voice coming from behind her and she immediately spins and runs back, locating the right door. She kicks the door open which creates a small wave. Darting her way past a floating chair, she spots Damon whose whole face lights up when he sees her, and Phoebe immediately splashes over to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Damon! Oh My God, are you okay?" She demands, as Damon seeks out her lips and kisses her desperately. Both are embarrassingly happy to see each other again.

"Not really. But I'm better now that you're here." He admits, as Phoebe inwardly groans at the corniness of his reply. He raises his shackled wrists. "See if you can find a spare key for these. Try those drawers." Damon indicates the floating desk. "It's a little silver one, Rose."

Phoebe nods and immediately rips open the desk drawer, pulling everything out. But she finds no key. Cursing, Phoebe and Damon share a panicked look before she immediately tears around the room, the best she can with a heavy weighted down dress, and ransacks the room searching through drawers and cupboards.

"Jesus, they're all brass ones!" She announces to both their frustration. They look around at the water, now almost two feet deep. Damon gives a violent shiver and immediately hops up onto the nearest floating object.

"You'll have to go find help." Damon says reluctantly.

Phoebe is clearly against this idea, but realises she has no other choice. Groaning in frustration, she wades over to Damon and plants a brief but very passionate kiss on his lips before she moves away and out of the door.

"I'll just wait here!" He yells, rather lamely after her.

* * *

 **Nearby stairwells and corridors**

Phoebe splashes down the hall to a nearby stairwell that leads to the next deck. Climbing the stairs, her long wet skirt leaves a wet trail like a giant snail's track. The saturated material makes it difficult for her to get around. Making a split second decision, she grabs the hem of her skirt and yanks, ripping it neatly away. Now she can move! She bounds up the stairs and finds herself in another long corridor which is part of the labyrinth made up of Steerage cabins. She is extremely alone here, and she flinches at the long groan of stressing metal that echoes along the hall.

She runs down the hallway, unimpeded by her long skirt now.

"Hello, somebody!?" She turns down another corridor and runs in a daze. The hall slopes down into water which shimmers, reflecting the light. The water slowly creeps towards her. A young man appears, running through the water and sending geysers of water up in his haste.

He runs by Phoebe, without slowing, his eyes wide and afraid.

"Wait! Help me! We need help!" She yells desperately.

He doesn't stop.

The hull groans with terrifying sounds and the lights overhead flicker in and out, and finally plunges into darkness causing her to start hyperventilating. Suddenly, the light flickers back on just as a steward rounds the nearest corner, arms full of lifebelts. His face reacts in annoyance rather than sympathy when he sees Phoebe and grabs her forcefully by her arm; dragging her alongside him like a struggling child.

"Come along, Miss. Let's get you to a boat. Everything's alright." Phoebe struggles. No, everything wasn't alright and they were heading in the wrong direction to where Damon was still trapped.

"Wait! I need your help! Please, there's—" The steward isn't listening, more concerned with his job.

"No need to panic, miss. Come along!" He drones on and on. Phoebe finally loses it.

"No, let me go! You're going in the wrong direction!" She lets fly with her fist, and clocks him on the nose. The steward instinctively releases Phoebe's arm and claps a hand to his now gushing bloody nose. He glares at her.

"To hell with you!"

Phoebe snarls after him.

"What? You mean this isn't it?!" She is alone again, and running out of options. "Somebody help me!" She whispers desperately.

Then as though a gift from God himself, Stefan miraculously appears. Phoebe didn't know whether or not to kiss him in her gratitude. She settles for a relieved hug as she flings her arms around his neck.

"Rose! Oh thank God! Where's Damon!?" He asks, urgently. Phoebe seizes his hand and runs down the corridor.

"He's trapped. Quickly follow me!" She explains and Stefan keeps up with her without hesitation. They reach the stairwell, and she looks down and gasps. The water has almost completely flooded the bottom five steps.

"Oh, shit!" She mutters and goes down to crouch and look along the corridor to the room where Damon is trapped. Thankfully, the room is still visible. Phoebe turns and grabs Stefan's hand and both plunge into the water, which is up to her waist and Stefan's hips. Both gasp at the pain of the freezing water.

They can hear Damon swearing colourfully in a language Phoebe recognises as Italian. She looks at Stefan questioningly and the youngest Salvatore winces at a particularly harsh sounding word.

"You don't want to know." He tells her.

* * *

 **Master at Arms Office**

Damon is now huddling on top of the desk, and is hugging the water pipe for dear life. Phoebe wades back into the room with Stefan following from behind. Damon's face lights up with relief.

"Brother, you are a sight for sore eyes!" Damon reacts with relief. Stefan makes a crooked smile, as he wades over to his trapped brother.

"It's nice to see you too, Damon." He responds, as Phoebe wades over to the desk and climbs on, holding on Damon for support as Stefan tries to figure out the best way of releasing Damon from his handcuffs. Damon growls in frustration.

"Oh, just snap them, Stefan. It shouldn't be too hard for you!"

Stefan rolls his eyes and reaches out. He breaks the metal around his brother's wrists like the metal was nothing more than cardboard, instead of steel. Finally free, Damon immediately scoops up Phoebe and kisses her like there's no tomorrow … which essentially there wasn't. Stefan rolls his eyes, despite how happy he sees that his brother is. Damon immediately starts clawing at his thigh and manages to pluck free two wooden bullets which he carelessly allows to plop into the rapidly rising water.

"Later." He says to Stefan's shocked inquiring look.

Damon immediately jumps into the freezing water and yells out in pain. He turns and scoops Phoebe up into his arms and both brothers start making their way out of the office. Stefan turns in the direction he and Phoebe came from, but curses. There is only a foot of the stairwell opening available.

"Too deep, at least for Rose. We gotta find another way out of here!" Damon nods and takes off down the opposite direction with Stefan at his heels.

* * *

 **A/N: Woot! I'm on a roll! The next update will be up soon.**

 **TTFN xx**


	8. Survival Of The Fittest

**SUMMARY: An impromptu viewing of Titanic with her sisters unlocks past life memories for Phoebe who remembers a star-crossed romance between one of her past lives, and a mysterious handsome stranger with a dark secret.**

 _ **Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Be warned this is a very long chapter. Just an FYI for you all!**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST**

" _To think I might not see those eyes.  
Makes it so hard not to cry.  
And as we say our long goodbyes.  
I nearly do."  
_ _ **~Snow Patrol: 'Run' (Final Straw [2003])**_

* * *

 **E Deck: Scotland Road  
1:35am**

The Scotland road on the E deck was the widest passageway on the ship, used frequently by crew and steerage passengers alike. It ran almost the length of the ship. In the wake of Titanic rapidly sinking in the North Atlantic, steerage passengers move along it like refugees; heading aft. There was a muted thudding noise coming from a nearby door, followed by a frustrated grunt.

Then… CRASH! The wooden doorframe splintered and the door bursts open under the force of the shoulders of two desperate vampire boys. Damon and Stefan stumble through and then help Phoebe into the corridor. A steward, who had been herding people along nearby, marches over with a disapproving scowl on his face.

"Here you two! You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property—"

"SHUT UP!" The Salvatore brothers and Phoebe shouted back at him, fed up with the crew of this doomed vessel.

The brothers lead Phoebe past the dumbfounded steward. They join the steerage stragglers going aft. In most places, corridors were blocked by large families carrying all their luggage. Phoebe shivers, and Damon rubs her arms trying to warm her up as they walk along. An Irishman, seeing the three of them shivering, offers them a flask of whiskey.

"This'll take the chill off." He reassures them.

Phoebe thanks the man and takes the flask without question. She takes a mighty belt and hands it to Damon who grins and follows her example; followed swiftly by Stefan. The brothers try a number of doors and iron gates along the way, trying to find a faster way out. But all of them are locked.

* * *

 **E Deck Corridors and Stairwell**

Damon, Stefan and Phoebe push through the crowd. Stefan pulls aside one of the steerage passengers.

"What's the news?" Stefan inquires. The man looks like he'd seen a ghost.

"Apparently, the boats are all going."

Phoebe's eyes widen, as Damon curses.

"We gotta get up there or we're gonna be gargling saltwater." Another steerage passenger shouts in a thick Irish accent. Damon passes Phoebe to Stefan and elbows his way to the top of the staircase where he finds the stewards arguing with some of the passengers. He grab the bars of the steel gate which blocks the head of the stairwell. The crew open the gate a foot or so and a few of the women are squeezing through.

"Women only. No men. No men!" Hollers another steward.

But because of a language barrier, some of the terrified men try to rush through the gap, forcing the gate open. The crewmen and stewards push them all back, by shoving and pushing them.

"Get back! Get back you lot!" The steward orders. "Lock it!" He shouts at the crewmen who struggle to get the gate closed again as the idiotic steward brandishes a small revolver, and another has a fire axe. The gates are locked, and a desperate despairing cry goes up among the crowd, who surge forward pounding against the steel and shouting in several different languages.

"For the love of God, man, there are children down here! Let us up, so we can have a chance!" Growls yet another passenger. However, the crewmen are scared now. The situation has gotten out of hand, and they have an angry mob converging on them now. Damon gives up and pushes his way back down to Stefan and Phoebe.

"It's hopeless that way." He reports, pulling Phoebe back into his arms. Stefan rakes a hand through his unruly light brown hair, looking agitated.

"Well, whatever we're going to do, we better do it fast." Phoebe agrees and follows the brothers out of the crowd, clutching tightly to Damon's hand like a lifeline.

However their brilliant plan to find a different way out fails as they get hopelessly lost. They push past confused passengers: a mother changing her baby's nappy on top of an upturned steamer trunk … past a woman having a heated argument with a man in Serbo-Croatian, with a wailing child next to them … past a man kneeling on the ground trying to console a woman sitting on the floor, sobbing … and past another man with an English/Arabic dictionary, trying to figure out what the signs mean, while his wife and children wait for him patiently.

Damon, Stefan and Phoebe come upon a nearby stairwell and they go up two decks before everything comes to a halt when they come across a small group pressed up against a steel gate. The steward in attendance looks scared as some steerage men yell at him.

"I'll give him something to be scared about, if he doesn't co-operate." Damon vows. The steward somehow gathers up some hidden courage and addresses the steerage men in a slightly shaky voice.

"Go back to the main stairwell, with everyone else." He instructs, and Phoebe realises that they are stalling for time, to get all the First Class Passengers off the ship first and then presumably leaving everybody else to fend for themselves … or drown. "It'll all get sorted out there."

Phoebe breaks away from Damon, who follows her and glares at the steward.

"So why don't I believe you then?" She demands. The steward opens his mouth to reply, but Phoebe doesn't give him the chance. "No, you can forget the bullshit, run around speech. I am not a fool, and I suspect that you are stalling."

The steward pales.

Phoebe inwards grins in triumph. His expression all but made him sing like a canary.

"You're gonna just leave us all down here to drown. Aren't you?" She stated. The steward shrinks underneath the glares of all the steerage passengers, Damon, Phoebe and Stefan.

"I'm just followin' orders…" He answers meekly.

Damon scoffs. "Yeah, well. Follow this…"

He reaches through the bars and grabs the frightened man by the shirt and pulls him close. "You will open the gate. Then you will give any assistance required to those who need it, and you will do it without complaining on pain of death. Repeat." He states, slowly and clearly as he compels the incompetent steward.

"I will open the gate. I will give any assistance to those who need it, and I will do it without complaining on pain of death." The steward parroted. Those all around them were amazed by this unusual tactic Damon had just used to get them all through.

Damon gave a condemning smirk to the luckless man.

"I know you will." He pats the man condescendingly on the cheek and pulls his arm back through the gate as the stewards moves zombie like to complete the task. The moment he steps aside, Damon shoves him aside and escorts Phoebe up the staircase, with a silent Stefan following with his eyes never leaving the back of Damon's head.

"Let it go, Stefan." Damon warns him, his voice indicating that he was in no mood for his little brother's lecture or disapproval.

* * *

 **The Boat Deck: Port**

Phoebe, Damon and Stefan burst out onto the boat deck from the crew staircase just up of the third funnel, followed by the large group of terrified steerage passengers. Phoebe stares at the empty davits in horror.

"The boats are gone!" Damon and Stefan immediately seek out other ways to get both themselves and Phoebe off the ship safely. Just then Phoebe notices Colonel Gracie hurrying along the deck, escorting two first class ladies.

She rushes up to him.

"Colonel! Are there any boats left?" She asks desperately.

Gracie nods.

"Yes, miss … there are still a couple of boats all the way forward. This way I'll lead you!"

But Damon had already seized her hand and started sprinting past Gracie, with Stefan close behind. They come across Lightoller who is still getting people into Boat 2. In his hand is a pistol, which he holds to ward off potentially unruly passengers. Twenty feet below, the sea is pouring to the doors and windows of B Deck staterooms. The roar of the water can be heard as it cascades into the ship.

"Women and children, please. Women and children only. Step back, sir." Lightoller continues calling out to the desperate, growing crowd.

Despite being wrapped up in Damon's arms, Phoebe shivers violently in the cold night air. Nearby a woman with two young daughters looks into the eyes of her husband, whom she knows she may never see again.

"Goodbye for a little while … only for a little while." Her husband promises her. He then looks at his little girls. "Go with mummy." The woman stumbles to the boat with her children, holding back her tears from them. It is clear the husband is choked with emotion.

"Hold mummy's hand and be a good girl. That's right." He soothes her. Phoebe scans the other women being helped onto the lifeboats: most are stoic, others are overwhelmed and have to be helped into the boats. A man gives a hastily scribbled note to a woman about to board the lifeboat.

"Please, get this to my wife in DeMoines, Iowa." He urges her.

Damon turns to Stefan.

"You'd better check out the other side." Stefan nods and runs off looking for a way around the deckhouse. Phoebe then realises what Damon's intention is, and she violently protests.

"You can just forget it, Salvatore. I'm not going anywhere without you!" Damon smiles, but moves to escort her towards the lifeboat.

"As much as I love hearing you say that, darling, you need to get in the boat, Rose." Damon insists.

"No. Not happening." Phoebe replies, stubbornly. Damon's eye twitches, before he pulls her in and kisses her forehead, trying to comfort her.

"I'll get the next one. I promise." He reassures her. "Besides, I'm already dead. I'll find my way back to you … Stefan too." He adds the last part somewhat reluctantly. Phoebe chuckles wetly.

"Not. Without. You." She enunciates.

Damon glares at her.

"Damn it woman. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm already dead, you'd be the death of me!" He snarls at her in a low, urgent tone.

Phoebe doesn't care. But before she could protest further; Lightoller turns around and grabs her arm, pulling her towards the boat. Phoebe turns and reaches out for Damon and their fingers brush for a moment, before she is rudely pulled away. Damon snarls at the person who touched her and the crewman shrinks back. Phoebe panics as she finds herself stepping down into the boat. It's all over in a rush and blur.

"Lower away!" Yells Lightoller, and the boat begins to descend. Damon looks down at Phoebe, not wanting to waste a second of his last view of her. Stefan steps up beside him.

"Where's Rose?" Damon wordlessly stares down, and Stefan glances down to see Phoebe tearfully looking back at them.

Phoebe watches everything in slow motion: the ropes going through the pulleys as the seamen start to lower the boat. All sound fades away as she watches Lightoller giving orders, his lips moving … but the only sound Phoebe hears is the blood pounding in her ears … she cannot believe that this is happening. A rocket bursts above in slow-motion as she gazes up at the Salvatore brothers. Stefan nodded at her respectfully, his face emotionless; but Damon has an anguished expression in his eyes and she sees the unshed tears.

Phoebe can't bear the pain she feels.

 _NO!_ Then she is up and moving. She weaves her way across the women next to her, and reaches the gunwale, climbing it… She hurls herself out of the boat to the rail of the A Deck Promenade, catching it and scrambling over the rail. Boat 2 continues on without her, but she is back on the Titanic.

"Rose!" She hears Damon shouting frantically. "No! What are you doing?"

Stefan rushes after his brother as he tears off, trying to find Phoebe.

* * *

 **Grand Staircase**

Phoebe comes into the A deck foyer, and spots Damon charging at her. She runs to meet him, her coat billowing out behind her as she runs. They meet at the bottom of the stairs, and collide together in an embrace.

"Rose, you're so stupid! You're such an idiot!" Damon growls at her, but all the while he is kissing her and holding her as tight as he can. He can never forgive her for scaring the hell out of him when she jumped back on board the sinking ship.

"You jump, I jump. Right?" Phoebe replies. It was then that it occurred to Damon that Phoebe came back on the ship … for him. Finally! He wasn't the second choice!

"Right…" He agrees, his voice breaking slightly in his joy. Then he freezes when he recognises something sinister in the air, and he senses for the danger and spots Cole on the next deck up pointing a gun at them. He curses and pushes Phoebe out of the way of an oncoming bullet.

"Run! Run!" He screams to Phoebe, and they immediately take off down the corridor towards the First Class Reception room.

Cole gives chase with Stefan hot on his heels. The bottom of the Grand Staircase is flooded several feet deep. Damon and Phoebe come down the stairs two at a time, and run straight into the water making a desperate dash across the room to where the floor slopes up, until they reach dry footing at the entrance of the dining saloon. Cole spies them about to enter the dining saloon, and raises his gun to aim.

"NO!" roars Stefan and he dives in front of Cole as the half-demon shoots twice, and both bullets hit Stefan in the chest and pass through the other side. Phoebe turns when she hears the shots and screams.

"STEFAN!"

Damon turns and sees his brother drop like a marionette puppet with its strings cut. His face twists in anguish, but is relieved when Stefan shakily lifts his head up and looks directly at them. Cole snarls when he realises he'd missed and starts to run at Damon and Phoebe again, but Stefan manages to grab him by the ankle and sent Cole sprawling head first into the icy water.

"Go!" Stefan croaks. "I'll find you!" He promises, as he stays behind to face off against Cole.

* * *

 **Galley: Stairwell**

Damon and Phoebe run through the galley and Phoebe runs up some stairs. But Damon immediately stops her and changes course, heading downstairs instead. They pause there momentarily so that Phoebe can catch her breath; they hear a low creaking groan … and the sound of a crying child. Phoebe gasps and go down a few steps to look along the next deck.

* * *

 **E Deck Corridor**

The corridor is awash with icy water, about a foot deep. Standing against the wall, about 50 feet away is a little boy of about 3-years-old. The water swirls around his legs and he is crying with fear. Phoebe immediately rushes over to him.

"We can't leave him." She tells Damon, who nods without question and he picks up the boy. They make back towards the stairs, but a torrent of water comes pouring down the stairs like rapids. It becomes too powerful for them to go against.

"Come on." He tells Phoebe and they go running down the flooded corridor. At the end of the hall are a couple of heavy double doors. There is water spraying through the gap between the doors right up to the ceiling. The doors begin to groan and crack under the tons of pressure.

Damon's eyes widen in fear.

"Back! Go back!" Phoebe turns and runs back the way they came, taking a turn into a cross-corridor. A man comes running from the other way and upon seeing the little boy in Damon's arms he cries out and grabs the boy away from the vampire, yelling at him in Russian. He then turns and runs straight for the doors that are spraying water, and picks up a suitcase.

"No! Not that way! Come back!" screams Phoebe, desperately.

But it is too late, the double doors burst open and a wall of water comes tumbling into the corridor, sweeping away the Russian father and son instantly. It almost swallows up Damon and Phoebe too, but they manage to make it to a nearby stairway, going up.

* * *

 **The Stairwell**

Phoebe pounds up the stairs in terror with Damon following behind her and nearly runs head long into a steel gate that blocks their way. At the top, Damon slams up against the fence and grips the bars, violently shaking them to break the lock open. A terrified steward who is standing guard on the landing above turns to run at the sight of the water thundering up the stairs.

"Wait! Wait! Help us!" Phoebe pleads.

"Unlock the gate." Damon adds.

For once, the unshakable Salvatore, looked genuinely fearful for not only himself but for Phoebe. The steward tries to ignore them and continues running. However, the water continues to swell around Damon and Phoebe pouring in through the gate and slamming them up against it painfully. Seconds later, the water reaches up to their waist.

"For the love of God, man! Help us!" yells Damon, at his wits end.

"Please!" sobs Phoebe.

The steward stops and looks back, seeing them there with their arms reaching through … then sees the water _pouring_ through the gate onto the landing. He has a change of heart.

"Fuckin' hell!"

He runs back, slogging against the current and pulls a key ring from his belt and struggles to unlock the padlock as the water fountains up around them. The lights overhead start to short out and the landing is plunged into darkness. The steward can feel the water rising over the lock and he is forced to find the lock by feeling around. By now, Damon and Phoebe have been carried by the rushing water to the ceiling and are being pressed against it.

"Come on! Come on!" growls Damon. Suddenly the gate gives and swings open, and they are pushing through by the force of the water. Damon, Phoebe and the steward make it to the stairs on the other side of the landing, and the couple follow their rescuer up to the next deck.

After the steward abandons them, Damon and Phoebe run up seemingly endless stairs as the ship continues to groan and torgues around them.

* * *

 **The First Class Smoke Room.**

Thomas Andrews stands in front of the fireplace, staring at the large painting above the mantle. The fire is still going in the fireplace and the room is empty except for Andrews.

An ashtray falls off the table.

Damon and Phoebe rush into the room, out of breath and dripping wet. As they make their way through towards the aft revolving door … Phoebe notices Andrews. The lifebelt he was wearing is off and lying on a nearby table. Damon notices, and his face sobers when he realises Andrews' intentions.

Phoebe walks over.

"You won't even make a try for it, Mr. Andrews?" Phoebe asks, her voice quiet. Andrews looks over at the young couple, a defeated look on his face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Primrose." A tear rolls down his cheek. Damon quietly places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We better go. The ship's going fast … we've got to keep moving." Andrews walks over to the table and picks up his lifebelt, handing it over to Phoebe who takes it limply.

"Good luck to you, Primrose." He then looks up at Damon. "Good luck to you both."

Phoebe hugs him, tears falling from her eyes.

"And to you, Mr. Andrews." She whispers, before she steps back from him and takes Damon's hand. Without another glance, they disappear through the revolving door.

* * *

 **The Boat Deck and Various Locations**

The ignored orchestral band finishes playing the waltz. They look about fearfully, as Wallace Hartley, the Bandmaster looks at the orchestra members.

"Right, that's it then."

They all nod and leave him, walking forward along the deck. Hartley remains where he is and slowly and shakily puts his violin to his chin and plays the first notes of _'Nearer My God to Thee'._ One by one, the band members return and listen to the melancholy melody. Slowly, they join in with Hartley, filling out the sound so that it reaches all over the ship during this quiet, terrible night.

As the song is being played, a series of events take place all over the ship:

 _ **The Bridge**_

A seaman takes off his lifebelt and offers it to Smith who declines it by staring through him. Without saying a word he turns and goes onto the bridge, and enters the enclosed wheelhouse and closes the door. He remains there, alone, surrounded by the gleaming brass instruments and seems to inwardly collapse.

 _ **First Class Smoking Room**_

Andrews stands like a statue.

He pulls out his fob watch and checks the time, then reaches out and opens the latch to the mantle clock and adjusts it to the correct time: 2:12am.

The time now reads what historians will record as the time Titanic sank.  
Everything has to be correct for the history records.

 _ **The Millionaire Suite**_

The seawater swirls in from the private promenade deck.

Primrose's paintings are submerged; and the Picasso transforms underneath the water's surface.

The Degas painting starts to run. Monet's water lillies come to life.

 _ **A random First Class Suite**_

Two figures lay side by side, fully clothed, on a bed. The elderly woman is crying in fear, but her husband immediately spoons her and they hold hands like young lovers. The water pours into the room through a doorway. It swirls around the bed, two feet deep and rising fast.

 _ **A Steerage Cabin in the bowels of the Ship**_

A young Irish mother, who had been stoically waiting at the bottom of the staircase where Stefan, Damon and Phoebe were waiting impatiently for the idiotic stewards to open the gates, is putting her two young children into bed. She finishes telling them a bedtime story and pulls up the covers, making sure they are all warm and cozy.

Then she lies down with them on the bed, speaking soothingly and holding them close.

* * *

 **Boat Deck and The Bridge  
** **2:00am**

A wave travels to the boat deck as the bridge house sinks into the water.

On the port side, a lifeboat that the remaining male passengers had tried to pull down and climb into is picked up by the water. Working frantically, the men attempt to detach it from the falls so the sinking ship won't drag it under. Colonel Gracie hands Lightoller a pocket knife and he saws furiously at the ropes as the waters swirls around his legs.

The boat, still upside down, is swept off the ship by the strong current. Men dive in, desperately swimming to stay with it.

Stefan, who had fought off Cole for as long as he could before the half-demon mysterious shimmers away without a trace, struggles to help out where ever he could. He is worried for his brother and Phoebe's safety, as he is unsure they made it away and got back up to the Boat deck safely.

In the wheelhouse – which is almost fully submerged underwater – Smith stands near the wheel and watches the black water climbing the windows of the enclosed room. He has the stricken expression that someone who is damned would wear on Judgment Day. The windows succumb underneath the tremendous pressure, and a wall of water edged with shards of broken glass slams into Smith who disappears underneath a vortex of foam.

On the surface, a young Italian steerage passenger swims for his life. He gets swirled under a davit. The ropes and pulleys tangle around him as the davit goes under the water, and he is dragged down. Underneath the water he struggles to free himself, and then kicks back to the surface. He draws in breath and gasps for air in the freezing water.

Wallace Hartley sees the water rolling rapidly up the deck toward them. He holds the last note of the hymn in a sustain, and then lowers his violin.

"Gentlemen, it has been a privilege playing with you tonight." He says solemnly.

* * *

 **The A Deck Aft: Port Side  
** **2:05am**

Damon leads Phoebe out of the Palm Court into a dense crowd. He pushes his way to the rail and looks out at the state of the ship. The bridge is under water and there is chaos on deck. Damon helps Phoebe put on her lifebelt as Stefan rushes up to them, relieved.

"Stefan!" shrieks Phoebe and hugs him tightly.

Damon smiles warmly at his brother a truce formed between them as he clasps his brother's hand. People stream around them, shouting and pushing. The moment between the brothers breaks as they begin to make their final plans.

"Okay … we keep moving aft. We have to stay on the ship as long as possible." Stefan states.

Damon and Phoebe nod as they push their way aft through the panicking crowd. Nearby, a collapsible lifeboat is spun round like a leaf in the currents, and it slams against the side of the forward tunnel.

The same Italian steerage passenger is drawn up against the grating of a stokehold vent as water gushes through it. The force of the water roaring down the ship traps him against it, and he is dragged down under the surface as the ship continues to sink. He struggled to free himself but finds that it is impossible. A concussion deep in the bowels of the ship belches out hot air from the ventilator, which ejects the young man.

He surfaces in a roar of foam and continues swimming for his life.

* * *

 **A Deck, B Deck, Well Deck and Aft**

Damon, Stefan and Phoebe clamber over the A Deck aft rail. Then, using all of their strength, the brothers lower Phoebe towards the deck below, holding her with one hand each.

Phoebe dangles, then falls. Damon and Stefan jump down behind her.

They immediately join a swarm of people literally crawling and scrambling over each other to get down the narrow stairs to the well deck … the only way up. The brothers exchange quick glances and immediately head for the B Deck railing.

Damon goes over first so that he could catch Phoebe, and Stefan helps her over. He lowers Phoebe down again, and Damon prepares to grab her, but is accidentally pushed aside by a group of frightened steerage passengers and Phoebe falls hard, hitting her temple on the deck and she is momentarily dazed and doesn't get up at first.

Damon swore, and turned to the culprits responsible. His rage is immeasurable, but he decides they aren't worth it and immediately goes over to her side, where Stefan is already attending to Phoebe.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks, urgently. Phoebe is helped to her feet by Damon, as she nods.

"Yes, I'm fine." Both brothers sigh in relief and the three of them push through the crowd towards the well deck.

What they don't know was that Phoebe was lying; the moment her head hit the hard decking of the sinking ship, stars sprang to her eyes. Even now, there was a dull ache pulsing on her temple. Phoebe had a sinking feeling that this was what happened to Primrose, and she knew she would not make it to the Carpathia.

She was literally a ticking time bomb.

 _Well … at least I know Primrose's fate… and holy crap did it hurt!_ She thinks sadly.

Damon, Stefan and Phoebe watch as people are jumping rails into the water. The ship groans and shudders, and the man ahead of Stefan is walking like a zombie.

"Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death—"

"Walk a little faster through that valley, pal!" snarled Damon, from behind Phoebe as Stefan pushes the man impatiently up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

 **Forward tunnel  
** **2:08am**

The stay cables along the top of the funnel snap, and lash like steel whips down into the water. The unlucky few watch as the funnel topples from its mounts. It falls like a temple pillar twenty eight feel across it crashes into the water with an enormous splash. People who are swimming underneath it disappear in an instant. Our Italian friend is only a few feet away, but is hurled back by the huge way.

He comes up, gasping … but still swimming.

The water pours into the open end of the funnel draws in several swimmers. The funnel sinks, disappearing but hundreds of tons of water pour down through the 30 foot hole the funnel creates, thundering down into the belly of the ship. A whirlpool is formed in the hole in the ocean, and our friend sees this and swims like hell as more people are sucked down to their deaths behind him.

He manages to clear the whirlpool's suction, and grins weakly, determination on his face to survive at all costs.

* * *

 **Boat Deck Foyer and the Grand Staircase**

Water races through the doors and windows, cascading down the stairs like rapids.

J. J. Astor is swept down the marble steps to A Deck, which is already flooded into a roiling vortex. He grabs the first thing he can lay his hands on, and looks up in time to see the 30 foot glass dome overhead explode inward from the wave of water washing over it.

A 'Niagara Falls' amount of water thunders into the room, blasting through the first class opulence.

This is the day of reckoning for elegance.

* * *

 **Stern of the Ship**

Phoebe and the Salvatore Brothers struggle as they climb the well deck staircase as the ship starts tilting. Phoebe, barely conscious because of her critical injury, registers that somebody is touching her arse and is surprised when she is immediately boosted up and into the brothers' arms.

"Sorry, Miss!" the Drunken Baker Joughin apologises, which Phoebe waves off, grateful for the assistance.

Hundreds of people are already on the poop deck, and more are pouring in every second. Damon and Phoebe cling together as they and Stefan struggle across the tilting deck. As the bow goes down, the Stern rises. People begin jumping from the well deck, the poop deck, and the gangway doors. Some hit debris in the water and are hurt or killed instantly.

The trio continue climbing up, despite the increase in angle. Hundreds of passengers, cling desperately to every fixed object on deck, and huddle on their knees around Titanic's resident chaplain, Father Byles, who has his voice raised in prayer. Some of the people crowded around him are praying, sobbing or just staring into space; blank with dread.

Damon pulls himself from handhold to handhold, whilst working together with Stefan to tug Phoebe up along the deck.

"Come on, Phoebe. God isn't always reliable, so we've got to do all the work for once." He and his brother stare pityingly at the crowd, as they push through them.

A man loses his footing up ahead, and slides towards them. Stefan helps him up. The ship's propellers are now twenty feet above the water and rising fast, as they make it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flagpole. They grip the rail, jammed in between other people as Damon and Stefan sandwich Phoebe between them, trying to protect her.

Phoebe stares all around her at the faces of the doomed. A young mother next to her is clutching her five-year-old son to her, who is crying in terror.

"Shhh. Don't cry. It'll be over soon, darling. It'll all be over soon." She tries to soothe him, but fails as she is just as terrified.

* * *

 **Various locations within the flooded ship**

During the horrific commotion outside, everything not bolted down inside the ship begins shifting. Cupboards burst open and shower the floor with tons of china. A piano sides across the floor and crashes against a wall. Furniture tumbles across the Smoking Room floor.

On the A deck promenade, passengers and crew lose their grip and slide down the wooden deck, like they were on some freak bobsled run going hundreds of feet before they hit the water at high speed. Sarah, Primrose's maid, slips from the grip a fellow crew member has on her and she slides away, screaming. At the stern, the propellers are now 100 feet out of the water and still rising.

Panicking people leap from the poop deck rail and fall screaming and hit the water like mortar rounds. It is doubtful that they have survived the fall, let alone the impact against the water. A man falls from the poop deck and hits the bronze hub of the starboard propeller with a sickening smack that makes Phoebe cringe and whimper against Damon's shoulder.

Surviving swimmers look up and see the stern towering over them, with the propellers rising against the stars.

110 feet … 120 feet…

* * *

 **The Boats drifting not too faraway**

The sounds of the dying ship and the screaming people come across the water to the safety of the drifting lifeboats full of First Class Passengers all staring at the Titanic, in stunned horror.

Titanic's stern is high in the air, and angles up over forty-five degrees. The propellers are now 150 feet out of the water. Over a thousand passengers are clinging for their lives to the decks, looking from a distance like a swarm of bees. This image is shocking, unbelievable, and unthinkable.

Philippa stares at the spectacle, unable to frame it or put it into any proportion.

"God Almighty." Molly Brown breathes, eyes glued and unable to look away.

The dying liner's lights flicker and go out over the ship. The Titanic has now become a vast black silhouette against the stars. Bruce Ismay, who had fled the ship minutes earlier, has his back to the ship; unable to watch the steam sink. He is catatonic with remorse, and his mind is overloaded. While he can avert his eyes, he cannot block the sounds of dying people and machinery.

Suddenly there is a loud crack…

* * *

 **The Boat Deck**

Near the third funnel, Cole's valet clutches the ship's railing.

He stares down as the deck splits right between his feet. A yawning chasm opens up with a thunder of breaking steel, and as he watches, the ship's structure splits apart right in front of him. He gapes down into a widening maw, seeing straight down into the bowels of the ship and hears a booming concussion that sounds like artillery fire.

People fall into the widening crevasse, looking like rag dolls. The stay cables on the funnel part and snap across the decks like whips, ripping off devits and ventilators. A man is hit by a whipping cable, and another cable smashes the rail next to the Valet and it rips free. He falls backward into the pit of jagged metal. There are fires, explosions and sparks that light up the yawning chasm as the hull splits down through nine decks to the keel.

The sea then pours into the gaping wound.

* * *

 **Titanic**

 **2:10am (about 2 minutes before the finale)**

The stern of the ship – almost four hundred feet long – falls back toward the water.

Damon, Stefan, Phoebe and everyone else scream as they feel themselves plummeting. The sound goes up like the roar of fans at a sporting event. The few that are swimming underneath the stern shriek as they look up and see the keel coming back down on them. The massive stern section of the Titanic falls back and thunders down into the sea, pushing out a mighty wave of water.

Damon, Stefan and Phoebe struggle to hold onto the stern railing. They feel the ship seemingly righting itself, and there are some that foolishly think it is their salvation.

"We're saved!" They all chorused.

But Damon and Stefan exchange grim looks and Phoebe closes her eyes tight, still holding onto Damon with an iron grip. Falling from a great height was not helping her in her current injured state.

That was when the horrible mechanics begin to play out.

Having been pulled down by the gigantic weight of the flooded bow, the buoyant stern tilts up rapidly. Everyone feels the rush of ascent as the stern angles up again, and everyone scrambles to cling to benches, railings, ventilators … anything to keep them from sliding as the stern tilts back up once again, going up past 45 degrees, then past sixty.

People begin to fall, sliding and tumbling, as they skid down the deck all screaming and flailing to grab onto something. They even wrench other people loose and pull them down with them as well. A pile-up of bodies grow at the forward rail.

"Move!" Damon yells to Stefan who immediately climbs over the stern rail and reaches down for Phoebe, who is rapidly becoming unresponsive because of her injury. Damon mistakes this for fear.

"Come on! Stefan's got you, I've got you!" He urges as Phoebe finally extends a hand and Stefan pulls her over the rail, and Damon scrambles over once she is clear.

This is the same place that Damon and Stefan had once pulled Primrose back from two nights earlier … only this time they are - ironically - using the railing as a life-supporter, instead of using it as a launch pad into the churning waters below. Damon realises this and hugs Phoebe to him fiercely. The stern is once again straight in the air, reaching for the stars. It bobs there like a cork for a long grace period, the buoyancy stable.

Phoebe pulls her head back from Damon's shoulder, and looks down groggily fifteen stories to the sea at the base of the stern section. The people around them, who didn't bother to climb over, hang by their fingertips from the railing with their legs dangling over the long drop. One by one, they plummet down the vertical face of the poop deck, bouncing horribly off deck benches and ventilators. Damon and Stefan once again sandwich Phoebe side by side on what used to be the vertical face of the hull, gripping the railing for dear life.

Phoebe shakes herself out of her groggy state and takes a hold of the railing to steady herself. Beneath their feet, the gold letters TITANIC are emblazoned across the stern. Phoebe swallows back her fear, as she stares down at the black ocean waiting to swallow her into it. She silently, but deliberately grabs the brothers' hands. They look over at her, and understanding, squeeze back.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge…" Phoebe silently quotes a line from a _Lord of the Rings_ movie.

* * *

 **2:12am**

Finally, and horribly, the relentless plunge begins as the stern section floods. Damon squeezes Phoebe's hand to grab her attention, but she can't look away from the rapidly approaching water ahead of her.

"Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. DO NOT let go of my hand or Stefan's." Phoebe nods frantically. "We're gonna make it, Rose. Trust me." Damon reassures her.

The water is almost within their reach and Phoebe stares at the water coming up for them, and grips both of their hands harder.

"I trust you." She yells over the loud gushing water. Below them, the poop deck disappears. Then the plunge gathers speed, engulfing the docking bridge and rushing up the last 30 feet. The stern descends into the sea, and the name TITANIC disappears.

"3...2...1... NOW!" Damon, Stefan and Phoebe draw in deep breaths and vanish under the water.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! The next chapter will begin on a very sober moment though, so be warned. Until then.**

 **TTFN xx**


	9. Requiem For A Lost Love

**I've changed the summary slightly:**

 **SUMMARY: A story that takes a brief but unique take on the question: 'What would happen if Rose died on Titanic, instead of Jack'?  
Viewing the movie Titanic with her sisters, unlocks past life memories for Phoebe who remembers a star-crossed romance between one of her past lives and a mysterious handsome stranger with a dark secret; while on board the doomed vessel Titanic.**

 _ **Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **REQUIEM FOR A LOST LOVE**

" _And I will swallow my pride.  
You're the one that I love,  
And I'm saying goodbye."  
_ _ **~A Great Big World: 'Say Something (feat. Christina Aguilera)'  
(Is There Anybody Out There? [2014])**_

* * *

 **The North Atlantic Ocean: Underwater and Surface.  
April 15** **th** **, 1912.  
2:15am.**

Bodies are whirled and spun underneath the water. Some are limp as dolls, and others are struggling spasmodically, as the vortex sucks them down and tumbles down. Almost immediately after they entered the water; Damon and Stefan started kicking hard for the surface … holding tightly to Phoebe and her lifebelt, towing her. When they finally break the surface, a roiling chaos of screaming, thrashing people greets them.

Over a thousand people are now floating where the ship went down. Some are stunned, gasping for breath. Others are crying, praying, moaning, shouting … screaming. Damon and Stefan barely have time to gasp for air they don't really need, before people start clawing at them. These people have been driven insane by the water – 4 degrees below freezing – so intensely cold, it is hard to distinguish it from burnt alive by fire. A man pushes Phoebe under, trying to climb on top of her … senselessly trying to get out of the water, to climb onto anything.

"Get off her!" Damon punches the man repeatedly in the face, as Stefan pulls her free. The brothers looked down at her, worried about why Phoebe wasn't trying to fight back against drowning. Stefan gently shakes her.

"Rose?" He shouts at her.

Damon cups her cheeks, trying to get her to feel the lukewarmth of his skin that is always present despite being submerged in freezing waters. She doesn't reply, and it scares him.

"Hurry, we need to get her out of the water." Damon wraps an arm around her waist, the best he could while she was wearing the large bulky lifebelt.

All around them, there is tremendous wailing, screaming and moaning … a chorus of tormented souls all crying out for help. But beyond that … nothing but black water stretching out towards the horizon. The sense of isolation and hopelessness is daunting. Finally, Damon and Stefan locate an extremely large piece of what used to be Titanic's oak doors. It is barely big enough for the three of them to fit on it all together. Working together, Damon and Stefan heave and wrestle Phoebe's limp almost lifeless body onto the floating piece of debris.

The cold air rouses Phoebe back to consciousness for a moment, and both brothers sigh in relief.

"Where am I?" Phoebe gasped.

Both Damon and Stefan attempt to heave themselves onto the floating debris; but their combined weight and movement almost flips Phoebe back into the water, so they abandon the idea. Both brothers look at each other, having a brief mental conversation before Stefan nods and helps steady the floating debris enough for Damon to boost himself up and onto it next to Phoebe who is hunched over, barely alive. Stefan clings to the side of the debris, close to Phoebe and tries to keep his upper body out of the water as best he can, as Damon spoons Phoebe's frozen body for what little warmth that can be found.

Phoebe frowns slightly at Stefan.

"What about you?" The light brown haired vampire smiles at Phoebe, touched by her unnecessary concern.

"Don't worry about me, Rose. I'm already dead, remember? I will survive." He reminds her.

Phoebe laughs softly, the pain in her head growing roots because of the extreme cold. Their breath floats around them in a cloud as they pant from exertion. Phoebe begins to drift off, when she suddenly hears Leo's voice echoing in her head.

 _"It's almost time to come back, Phoebe. Make your goodbyes…"_ Leo softly warns.

Phoebe's heart breaks; she knows that this moment will be the last time she sees the brothers for now. The three of them drift under the blazing stars. The water is glassy, with the faintest undulating swell. The water is so clear that Phoebe can see the stars reflecting on the black mirror of the sea.

"It's getting quiet." Phoebe whispers. Damon and Stefan stir from their doze, and look around.

"It won't be long. The boats are probably just getting organised…" Stefan guesses.

Damon plants a kiss on Phoebe's undamaged temple. Phoebe is barely breathing now, and she sees the ghostly image of a saddened Leo standing unsupported on the almost calm black ocean. He nods and Phoebe summons her courage.

It is time to die.

She slowly reaches for Damon's hand which is resting upon her stomach and knots her fingers through them, and takes one of Stefan's hands that is clinging to the side of their makeshift raft. At her touch the boys look at her inquiringly.

"I love you…" She whispers, feeling her eyes closing for the last time.

Damon immediately sits up, staring down at Phoebe accusingly and Stefan looks at her in horror.

"No … don't say your good-byes, Rose. Don't you give up on me! Don't do it!" Damon begs.

But Phoebe smiles, feeling at peace and continues speaking as though Damon hadn't spoken. "Please don't worry, you'll see me again … in about 91 years…" Her voice trails off, as Stefan frowns in confusion.

"What do you mean we'll see you again in 91 years? Rose?"

But Phoebe has already gone. Primrose's body dies, and Damon and Stefan can no longer hear her heart beating. Damon is inconsolable.

"NO! Rose, wake up! You cannot leave me like this, come back! COME BACK! ROSE! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE COME BACK!" He wails in anguish, and Stefan is in genuine shock and despair as Damon collapses on Primrose's frozen corpse, sobbing.

Time freezes, and Leo materialises in a swirl of blue orbs. Phoebe stands up on shaky legs and glances down at Damon and Stefan, who are mourning her loss. Leo sticks out his hand to Phoebe.

"Let's go." He says quietly. Phoebe raises a hand.

"One minute." She requests and Leo nods reluctantly. Phoebe kneels before Damon's face, frozen in grief and gently kisses his forehead.

"You'll see me again, Damon. Please wait for me…" She whispers in his ear, before she rises and takes Leo's hand.

They disappear in swirling orbs.

* * *

 **(REALITY)**

 **The Halliwell Manor: Living Room.  
San Francisco, California.  
Present Day, 2003 (91 years after the Titanic sinks) **

Leo materialises in the Living Room, startling an anxious Piper and Paige, who are impatiently waiting for Phoebe to wake up. Both had since removed their 1912 dinner dresses, and were currently dressed in comfortable pyjamas and slippers.

"Why isn't she waking up, Leo?" demands Paige. Leo opens his mouth to answer when Phoebe suddenly bolts right up on the couch, gasping for breath and shivering violently.

"Damon? DAMON!" screams Phoebe, looking around wildly for a glimpse of the vampire with the bright baby blue eyes she loved so much. Instead, she is greeted by the sight of her slightly hysterical older and younger sisters looking down at her in concern, and Leo whom immediately runs out of the room.

Paige comes over and sits beside Phoebe.

"He's not here, Phoebe. This is 2003. We don't know where he is." She soothes an obviously distraught Phoebe, who has anguished tears streaming down her face. Piper frowns when she sees Phoebe has not stopped shivering since she returned from her memory.

"Leo? Why is she shivering like that?" She demands him. Leo rushes back in and wraps a thick blanket around Phoebe as he replies to his wife's question.

"Because she was frozen, Piper. She had just died from exposure on the frozen waters of the North Atlantic." He replies, shocking both sisters into silence. Piper sinks down into the nearest chair with her hand covering her mouth in horror.

"Oh my God…" She breathes. However, Phoebe raises a shaky hand to edit the diagnosis.

"Actually, Leo. Primrose didn't die from that." She said. Leo frowns at her, not understanding. Phoebe tries a different approach. "What that's injury where you hit your head so hard, that it starts bleeding internally?" Leo's eyes widened.

"A subdural hematoma?" Phoebe blanches in shock.

"Really? That's what it's called? It sounds more painful than actually experiencing it." Phoebe admits, before Paige pipes in.

"Sorry, confused. What did Primrose die of?" She asks, dreading the answer. Leo turns to answer her.

"According to Phoebe, your great-great Aunt died from a bleeding on the brain; caused by a severe blow to the head." He replied grimly. "It must have been worsened by the arctic temperatures of the North Atlantic."

Now that Phoebe had calmed down long enough from her return to the present, the memories of what she had just experienced came rushing back to her and she immediately succumbed to uncontrollable sobbing. She is comforted by Paige who looked at Piper and Leo for advice. They are unable to offer anything except encouragement to continue consoling her with what Paige was doing. There really wasn't anything they could do for Phoebe. But what they didn't know, was that Phoebe now had a new mission to complete: locate and find Damon Salvatore ... and hope to God that her absence from his life, and his grief hadn't destroyed him.

* * *

 **10 hours of dreamless sleep later**

The moment Phoebe woke up from her dreamless sleep, she sent Leo to the Elders to confirm the information she had gathered about Primrose's presence on the Titanic, and of her romance with Damon Salvatore. Phoebe had just curled up on the couch in the living room, with her fingers wrapped around a large coffee mug when Leo suddenly reappeared in the living room with a relaxed expression on his face.

"Piper! Paige! Leo's back!" Phoebe called. Paige sauntered into the room and plopped down in an armchair as Piper yelled back.

"Quit yelling, I'm coming!" Piper waddled as fast as she could, due to her full term pregnancy belly making it difficult for her to move with any speed. Phoebe wanted to get what Leo had to say over with so she could do some more research on her search for Damon. When Piper had finally taken her seat next to Phoebe, Phoebe turned to Leo.

"Okay, over to you." She chirped, all business and slightly freaking everyone out. Leo recovered and cleared his throat.

"Well, the Elders confirmed, Phoebe, that Primrose did indeed die from a Subdural Hematoma caused when she was dropped heavily on the deck of Titanic in the frantic rush to remain on the ship for as long as possible." Phoebe nodded. She had been there for that specific part of the tragedy. What she didn't know was what happened next after the surviving passengers had been picked up by the Carpathia and taken the rest of the way back to New York.

"Do you know what happened to Philippa and Cole? And what about Damon and Stefan?" Leo shushed her, patiently.

"I'm getting to that Phoebe, relax please." He urged, slightly unnerved by her determination. Phoebe scowled at him. "When Philippa arrived in New York, she was immediately greeted by her husband and their second daughter, Priscilla – Piper's reincarnation – where she was forced to tell them that Primrose had died trying to escape the Titanic. They then went back to Philadelphia, spreading the news that both Primrose and Cornelius had both drowned tragically and that the wedding was obviously off." He explained.

"As for Cole, well, the Elders discovered that he had killed the original Cornelius St. John Smythe—" Phoebe snorted at Cornelius' surname, which Leo ignored. "—and impersonated him so that he could seduce and marry a powerful witch, steal her power and then kill her. The original Cornelius, had he not been murdered, would've probably married some other socialite if he had survived the Titanic sinking." Leo explained casually.

He then hesitated before revealing the other part of his report.

"The Elders had very little to say about Damon and Stefan though, Phoebe. All that they had to say on the matter was that, the moment the brothers got to America; they immediately went their separate ways, except when they reunited briefly to attend their nephew's funeral in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Where upon, afterwards they departed and have been estranged from each other ever since." Leo replied to Phoebe's inquiry.

Phoebe appeared saddened by Leo's description of Damon and Stefan's relationship, or lack thereof.

 _I wonder why they are still estranged from each other?_ The information was not exactly what Phoebe had been hoping for, but she took what she could get.

"Thank you, Leo." Phoebe said, graciously and immediately took to the stairs, disappearing to the Attic. Piper watched her go, with deep concern reflected in her deep brown eyes.

"I'm very concerned about Phoebe, Leo. She just doesn't seem to want to let go." Leo also looked concerned, but knew that her research wasn't something to be worrying about at present.

Piper's due date was rapidly approaching, and now that Phoebe's past life dreams were finished they needed to focus on her.

* * *

 **A few months later**

The months that followed after Phoebe's mysterious trip down memory lane were interesting.

First, it turned out that Piper's ill health had been due to a low blood pressure condition called Toxaemia, and she was put on strict bed rest; something that was supposed to be simple and stress-free for everyone, including Piper. But then, when is anything simple or stress-free where Piper is concerned? The birth itself was chaotic: involving demons trying to steal the baby, magical presents from the magic community for the baby; that kept coming at inconvenient times, and finally, magic had disappeared from the world temporarily.

However the surprise that followed was actually a fairly pleasant, albeit unexpected one: Piper and Leo's expected baby, which was supposed to be a girl that they both saw in their future – the same future that Prue was still alive and Phoebe was burned at the stake - turned out to be a bouncing baby boy whom was later named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, after the baby's father and Paige, both of whom risked their lives for his safety.

It wasn't until they summoned Grams; for Wyatt's Wiccaning, that Phoebe finally got some answers about Primrose and Damon. Phoebe's resent thirst for knowledge on the Salvatore Brothers was running on fumes at that point, so the psychic witch decided to take a temporary hiatus from her research in order to help Piper with her preparations and give her mind and heart some relief.

A fact that Piper was very happy about.

Finally the day came for Grams to meet her great-grandson. Phoebe had volunteered to help get Wyatt ready to meet his great-grandmother for the first time. She was in the process of preparing to also go out to continue her research elsewhere, before approaching Grams. Yeah, Phoebe lied to Piper about letting go of her researching for a while, so that the focus was on Wyatt when he received his blessings and a proper welcome into their family. But Phoebe had firmly believed that the Elders had given her that trip down memory lane for a reason, so she was going to do some research about Mystic Falls.

"Okay, so we have one Woodmist – which is kinda natural and earthy – or Rouge Sensation – for more of that, you know 'va-va-va-voom' vibe." Phoebe deliberated out loud, before she looked at her nephew who was lying on Piper's bed; looking adorable dressed up in a light blue onesie, a baby-sized red cardigan, a cute little white hat and matching baby booties. She grins and moves to sit beside him, holding both tubes of lipstick up in front of Wyatt. "You're a guy. Which one do you like the best?" Phoebe cooed at him. "This one or this one?"

Wyatt smiles at Phoebe, who immediately puts away the Woodmist lipstick.

"Rouge Sensation, it is." She opens the vial and smears a little of the gloss her lips and smacks them together. "You've got excellent taste." Phoebe compliments him in a baby voice as she put the lipstick away and starts playing with Wyatt's feet.

"You are so cute. Yes, you are!" She tickles him, and he giggles happily. "Your grandmother is just going to eat you up when she meets you. But no spitting up, and don't do any of that toxic poop you like doing sometimes. Grams hasn't been around babies since she was alive." Phoebe instructs him, before picking him up and cuddling his small frame to her.

Wyatt suddenly gets distracted by his shoes and begins playing with them as Paige wonders in.

"Piper's gonna freak out if you don't bring Wyatt down soon." She grins at Wyatt, who gives her a toothless one back. "Hey cutie!"

Phoebe winces, apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry. I got a little side-tracked." Paige frowns a little.

"Your research?" Paige prods, and Phoebe tries not to look guilty.

"Nah, just my column. I'm going to the Library to double check something before I send it in to Elise." Phoebe lied, but at least she hoped that her sisters wouldn't get suspicious about why she was downtown. She had also neglected to mention that it had been partially Leo's idea to approach Grams about Primrose to see if she knew anything about her Aunt.

"Oh, great. So then what's with the 'come-hither' make up?"

Phoebe shrugs,

"It felt like a red day for me." She replied simply. Paige shrugged.

"Oh okay, I've had those days."

Then she smiled at her older sister approvingly and flopped casually on Piper's bed, which made Phoebe slightly wary of her.

"What?"

"I think it's great that you're giving that research you've been doing on Damon a rest. Piper and I don't have to see you moping around the house anymore."

Phoebe pulled a defensive scowl.

"I was not mopey." She protested.

"You are too mopey." Paige retorted, matter-of-factly. Phoebe huffed, as Paige playfully wrestled around with Wyatt.

"Okay, well, that's because I miss him. I didn't expect to miss him as much as I do." Phoebe reasoned. Paige looked sympathetic, where Piper would've looked sceptical.

She eyed Phoebe contemplatively as Phoebe glanced up.

"Something's weird around here…" Paige said, suspiciously.

"What is?" asked Phoebe.

"I dunno. But I think you're up to somethin'." Paige explained, frowning at her. Phoebe panicked.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." She flustered in defence. Paige raised her hands in the air.

"Easy! Geez, Pheebs, you got a guilty conscience?" Phoebe shook her head.

"No, of course not. I'm not up to anything."

"Then what's with the defence tactics?" The redhead asked, suspiciously. Phoebe slowly breathed in and out.

"I'm not being defensive. I'm fine." She insisted. Paige continued to analyse her before letting the subject go, knowing that Phoebe would spill it one way or another eventually.

"Um, I'm just curious. Has anyone ever tried the truth spell that's in the book?" Paige asked casually. Phoebe's head immediately snapped up, and she narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Yes, and don't." She warned. Partially because of what happened the last time Prue cast the spell, and because if she was trapped under the truth spell her chances of keeping her secret about continuing with her 'Damon' research would be doomed. Thankfully, Paige mistook the look of horror in Phoebe's eyes as an event that she was yet to be privy to.

"Don't what?"

"Don't try it. Especially not on Nate." Phoebe suggested.

Nate was Paige's latest boyfriend. He was the owner of a downtown jazz bar that Paige had sung in once, getting over a childhood humiliation in the process. Their relationship seemed to be getting serious, which was concerning Paige a little bit and concerning both Piper and Phoebe, but for other reasons.

"Wasn't going to." Phoebe raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'then why bring up the topic?' before she focused on Wyatt who was attempting to crawl away.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked him, as Paige caved.

"Okay, fine, maybe I was. But, you know, how else am I supposed to find out if he can handle the big dark secret?" She fretted.

"Don't you think it's a little early in the relationship to be thinking about that?" Phoebe questioned.

"No, I don't think so." Paige disagreed. "He's the first guy I've really liked since Glen and I actually think that he might be able to handle my being a witch." Phoebe looked sceptical.

"Really? How do you know?"

Paige explained about a mystical Celtic tattoo that Nate had on his chest that she had pointed out to him the night before.

"He actually knows what it means!" Paige gushed excitedly and Phoebe couldn't help but smile at her sister. Wyatt made a little squeal that made Phoebe look down at him and focus on him.

"You could be on the cover of GQ, you're so handsome." She told him. Paige seemed to be too distracted by her own thoughts.

"I don't think it would really hurt anything if I did the spell because, you know, it does wear off after twenty-four hours and he'd forget anything anyway." Paige pointed out. "What's the harm?" She asked. Phoebe recalled having asked the same question once-upon-a-time, and knew for a fact that a lot of harm could be had in the aftermath of the spell. Prue was the unfortunate that got hurt following through on the same idea that she had with her ex-boyfriend and the Charmed Ones' childhood friend Andy; that Paige was planning on Nate.

"It could hurt a lot. You never know what you're gonna get when you cast that spell." Phoebe reminded her, thinking about when she consoled a miserable Prue after she reported back on Andy's negative reaction.

"I know what I'm gonna get if I don't. I gonna have to dump him. It's not gonna work otherwise." Paige looked depressed. Both sisters jumped when Piper's voice rang out from downstairs in the foyer.

"Guys! Come on, hurry up!"

Phoebe scooped up a squirming Wyatt.

"Okay, we're coming!" Phoebe yelled back.

"Coming!" yelled Paige at the same time.

Phoebe shifted Wyatt's weight on her hip, as she looked around to see if she had missed something, before she grabbed her make up case. After taking a detour to drop off the make-up case, Phoebe bounced Wyatt and followed Paige downstairs. The red lipstick that Phoebe had applied complimented the outfit she had picked out for her day: a tight pair of dark grey Capri jeans, a clingy white shoestring top with a red camisole over the top, and accessorised with simple but elegant patterned silver hoop earrings, different shades of chunky red bangles, red ballet flats and a pair of aviator sunglasses which she had perched on top of her head, almost hidden by her shoulder-length curly dark brown hair which she had styled in a messy bun. Her make-up was natural and minimalist.

"So, where's the little one?" Phoebe hears Grams ask Piper and Leo. Phoebe descends the stairs with Wyatt and Paige.

"Right behind you." Piper grins and reaches over to take her son from Phoebe as Grams reacts with excitement. "Grams, meet the next generation of Halliwells." Grams reaches out and accepts her great-grandchild. "Baby Wyatt!"

Grams' face drops slightly, looking a little bit confused.

"Wyatt? That's a silly name for a girl, isn't it?" Grams said, as she bounced Wyatt on her hip. Phoebe blinked.

"Grams. It's a boy. Look at the outfit." Grams looked like she had been told that her favourite toy had been lost.

"What?"

"You didn't know?" asked Paige. Grams' excitement had sort of simmered out and she was now looking at Wyatt a little dejectedly.

"Well, no, I-I mean I just assumed it was a … What went wrong?"

Wyatt's interest immediately went for Grams' amber necklace, as Leo frowned at Grams' choice of words.

"Wrong?"

Grams spun 'round to face him, looking sheepish.

"Oh-oh, well, I don't mean wrong, wrong. It's just we've always had girls." She explained and passed Wyatt to a slightly offended Leo, who cradles his son to his chest.

"Now we have a boy." Piper said succinctly. Grams nodded.

"Right. Well, um, okay, well, we've got a lot of work to do before I perform the wiccaning." Piper's eyes widened.

"Work? What work?" Grams walked over to her, all-business. Wyatt had been forgotten completely; a fact that hadn't been missed by the sisters and a very disgruntled Leo.

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna be calling every matriarch in our family since the witch trials and we've got to make sure the manor is safe." Grams replied chatty-like. Piper smiled.

"Oh, we've got that covered. Uh, every demon that could attack their spirits has been taken out. The zombies, the rigors…" She listed the demons she and Paige had vanquished in preparation of the Wiccaning.

"Creepers." Paige added, shuddering at the memory of the demon.

Piper nodded. "We're all set."

Grams frowned in contemplation.

"What about the Necromancer?" She asked. This question was greeted with blank faces.

"Who?"

Phoebe decided that now was good as any to make her escape to the Library, Coffee Shop … whatever, to continue her research without her judgemental sisters hovering over her shoulders and nagging her every few minutes.

"Okay, you guys discuss this. I've got a few personal things to take care of." She trots towards the front door where her laptop and purse were waiting near the coat rack. Grams and Piper looked confused.

"Where are you going?" asks Grams.

"What things?" demanded Piper, looking slightly annoyed. Phoebe spun round and smiled pleasantly at her sister.

"Just some last minute touch ups on my column piece before I hand it in." Phoebe lied.

Piper definitely looked annoyed this time.

"Now? But Grams is here and we need your help preparing for Wyatt's Wiccaning." Phoebe pasted a pained smile on her face. Her nephew's official welcome to the family and to his Wiccan destiny was important, but getting answers to why she had those dreams about the Titanic were as equally important. Surprisingly, Paige waded in to help.

"I need to check on Nate too." She leans in and kisses Grams on the cheek, before looking meaningfully at Phoebe who caught on.

"Yeah, let me give you a ride." Paige and Phoebe walked to the door, and Leo followed with Wyatt. He knew what Phoebe was up to.

"Call me, if you need to." He said, quietly so that Piper or Grams couldn't over hear. Phoebe nods and leaves.

* * *

 **A Trendy Coffee Shop  
** **San Francisco, California  
** **2003**

Phoebe was sitting in a coffee shop booth, typing and clicking her way through an internet website browser, and flanked with a Gibraltar (that she sipped occasionally) and a small biscotti. Phoebe had chosen this particular coffee shop for its seclusion and because it had excellent Wi-Fi connection, and untraceable.

"Could I get you something else?" asked the waitress, a bored looking teenager with a nose piercing and snapping on piece of pink bubblegum.

Phoebe smiled politely.

"No thank you." Phoebe replied and the girl moved away to help another customer. Phoebe frowned as she accessed Google and typed in the search bar: _Mystic Falls, Virginia._ About 2,560,000 results popped up and Phoebe groaned.

 _Great…_ But nothing was supposed to be easy. Phoebe scrolled through the website options before landing on a site that looked promising.

"City of Mystic Falls, VA." Phoebe muttered out loud and immediately clicked onto the website for a closer inspection.

She was greeted with a cheerful webpage that had an automatic scrolling picture banner that showed still-images of local hot spots like the Town Square that showed a picture of a fairly modest little spot with shops and pretty little parks; The Wickery Bridge etc.

"Mystic Falls is a warm, friendly and picturesque community with culturally diverse roots that dates back to the 1860s." Phoebe mumbled. Judging by the pictures Phoebe had seen, Phoebe agreed. "With a population of 6,923 people, Mystic Falls provides Southern heritage and hospitality coupled with long-standing forward thinking local government leadership and community planning that makes our little town the idea place to live, work or visit."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic description of the small, idyllic looking town.

 _Wow… they are really doing a bang up job of hiding the fact that the whole town is a hotbed for supernatural events … or at least that's what Damon and Stefan told Primrose…_ Phoebe smiled, as she remembered.

* * *

 _ **(FLASHBACK)**_

 **The Boat Deck  
April 13** **th** **, 1912  
3:30pm**

Phoebe was strolling on Titanic's boat deck with both Salvatore Brothers; the day after they had saved her (Primrose) from her attempt at committing suicide at the stern of the ship. It was after she had gotten them to reveal how they became vampires and what type of vampire they were. She recalled asking Damon and Stefan for a hint about their town's history. Damon hesitated.

 _"There's nothing really special about it. If you don't count the supernatural occurrences that even_ _we_ _didn't know about. At least, until after we were changed, of course."_ He replied.

 _"Could you be more specific?"_ Phoebe asked. Stefan frowned, deep in thought. While Damon simply smiled and escorted her to lean against the railing of the ship.

 _"Our father dearest, used to tell the both of us that Mystic Falls was the root of supernatural events, and supposedly one of the few places in the world where non-traditional magic had no effect in the township."_ Damon explained.

Stefan added his input.

 _"Damon and I were sceptical that there was any proof that there were such things as Vampires and other supernatural beings living among us. But our father had seemed so adamant that it was true."_ Stefan frowned and shook his head. _"So naturally, we were shocked when Katherine revealed her true nature to us, when we were being … ahem, uh…"_

 _"Intimate?"_ Phoebe supplied, amused and slightly grossed out.

As was Damon, who couldn't resist teasing his brother. To which Phoebe threw him an unamused, chastising scowl that sobered Damon right up.

* * *

 _ **(REALITY)**_

Phoebe giggled at the memory, earning a few odd looks from other patrons which she continued to peruse and discovered drop down menus that included options such as residents; which revealed the Founding Families – the Gilberts, the Forbes, the Lockwoods, the Fells and the Salvatores – and the members of the Founding Council, which Phoebe discovered were just the surviving ancestors of members of the aforementioned Founding Families.

There was a town newsletter that Phoebe was intrigued to see. Upon clicking on the link, Phoebe found a picture of an attractive man who would've been about Prue's age – if she lived – staring back at her. He was dressed in an expensive, tailored suit and had the fakest looking smile on his face that told her he was a politician, or who at least had something to do with politics.

 _The Mayor of Mystic Falls, huh?_

The article read that the Mayor – whose name was Richard Lockwood, one of the Lockwood descendants – had just recently been re-elected back to office. The article described him, including the fact that he was married and had an 11 year old son named Tyler, and then his previous stints as Mayor serving in town. Getting bored, Phoebe scrolled down and came across an article inviting townspeople and visitors to Mystic Falls' annual Founder's Day; which Phoebe noticed was coming up soon. If it wasn't for the fact that her sisters would have a fit about the fact that she wanted to visit the town of her 'long lost lover', Phoebe would've made plans to go down and investigate for herself.

 _But if I can't find any useful information, I might just have to…_ She thought. Phoebe glanced at her watch and realised that she ought to be getting back to help Piper with any final arrangements for the Wiccaning.

* * *

 **The Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe had arrived home to find Leo, playing with a sleepy looking Wyatt in the Conservatory. She grinned and came over to greet them.

"Hey baby!" Phoebe cooed to Wyatt, and eagerly picked him up for a cuddle as Leo smiled and stood up from his perch. "Anything new happen while I was away Leo?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Leo smiled, but looked rather pained as he did so. Phoebe did not take that as a good sign.

"It seems that there's more to the Necromancer than your sisters thought." He replied.

"Like what?" Phoebe asked, allowing Wyatt to lean his head on her shoulder as he dozed.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be perfectly honest. Both Piper and Paige sped up to Piper's room the moment they returned home from vanquishing the Necromancer. Although, whatever happened was apparently weird." When Phoebe frowned, he explained. "He seemed to know Grams."

"Oh. Then I'll just go up and see what's going on then." Phoebe decided and passed Wyatt to Leo, who took him and did the rocking dance to soothe him.

"Just a second, Phoebe. Are you going to tell me what you've discovered?"

"About Mystic Falls?" Phoebe hedged.

"Yes, Phoebe. Stop stalling." Leo scolded. Phoebe sighed and sank down into a nearby chair. Her sisters could wait a few minutes while she gave Leo the 411.

"Well, the website that I found was obviously constructed for visitors who were ignorant of the supernatural goings on. Although from what I've read, the town's supernatural occurrences have been mysteriously dormant since 1864. The same year Damon and Stefan both became vampires." Leo nodded.

"What else?"

"They're holding something called 'Founder's Day' in a couple of weeks." Phoebe said, her face lighting up. "I was going to suggest we go down there to check out the town and get better information on their history…" She hesitated.

"But you know that Piper and Paige will object." Leo finished, as Phoebe nodded in resentment.

"Which is why I haven't bothered bringing it up." But then her face brightened slightly, with hope. "But I'm hoping that Grams will be able to shed some light on the subject of Primrose."

Leo smiled.

"That's all well and good, Phoebe. But be warned that she might not know much. She wasn't born yet." Leo reminded her. However Phoebe had been well aware of that, but it didn't mean that Philippa or Priscilla wouldn't have shared stories about her to Grams.

"Thanks Leo. I'll go up now and figure out what's going on." Phoebe bounded up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

As Leo stared down at his dozing son and smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you've all had a wonderful day (or will have a wonderful day, depending on which timeline you're under)! My gift to you all is a new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **TTFN xx**


	10. The Wisdom Of Penny Halliwell

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **THE WISDOM OF PENNY HALLIWELL**

" _So tell me why-why-why-why, should I let you go?  
Give me 20 good reasons.  
I need to know."  
_ _ **~Thirsty Merc: '20 Good Reasons' (Slideshows [2007])**_

* * *

 **Piper's Room**

Phoebe frowned at her sister in surprise.

"Wait, so he called her by her name?" Phoebe clarified.

Piper nodded, searching through Wyatt's baby clothes for something nice to wear for his Wiccaning while Phoebe and Paige flipped through the Book of Shadows to the Necromancer's page.

"Penny. Yeah, kinda weird, huh?" Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, and he acted like he liked her." Paige added. Phoebe raised her eyebrows, as she analysed the information she was receiving from her sisters.

"Did you guys vanquish him?"

Paige shook her head.

"No, he's already dead, he can't be vanquished. But we did send his sorry male ass back to the spirit realm."

Phoebe was taken aback by Paige's sudden bitterness towards men. What the hell had happened, while she was at the Coffee Shop doing her research?

"Okay, let's not jump on Grams' male bashing bandwagon, please." Piper asked in an exasperated tone. Paige scoffed.

"Grams is a wise woman."

"Okay, back up! What was Nate's reaction when you told him you were a witch, Paige?" Phoebe asked, before her eyes widened. "He didn't freak out did he?" Paige shook her head.

"No, he's was fine with it. His wife might've had a problem with it."

"Oh, Paige. I'm so sorry." Phoebe was sympathetic. Paige shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I'm over it."

 _Yeah, right…_

Piper looked irritated.

"I'll be sure to let Wyatt know." Paige smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna let him grow up to be a slime bag." Piper looked stressed.

"Great, so let's focus on blessing him in light and goodness. Okay, we don't got a lot of time." Piper hold up two pairs of baby shoes. "Now white or patent leather?"

"White." Phoebe replied, sounding distracted. Paige looked at Phoebe suspiciously.

"Okay, what is with you? You've been acting weird since you got here." Phoebe looked distracted.

"I'm just thinking. I've got a lot to sort out…"

"For your column?" asked Paige.

"Yeah, and other things."

The phone rang, and was answered from downstairs by Leo who immediately came upstairs carrying the phone and Wyatt.

He looked confused. "Uh, Paige? Darryl's on the phone, he sounds pretty pissed. Something about your boyfriend?" Paige takes the phone from him.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my _ex-_ boyfriend."

She stomped from the room, sporting a huge chip on her shoulder. Phoebe decided to retreat to her bedroom to rest, she wasn't in the mood to listen to Piper and Leo's domestic disputes. It depressed her that she wasn't able to have her own. She was awakened a couple of hours later by Piper having a not so quiet argument down in the Living Room with their grandmother. So she went to investigate.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" She demanded. Piper spun round and scowled directly at Phoebe, who stopped dead in her tracks at the expression on her face.

"Your grandmother hates her grandson, that's what's going on." Piper explained, sounding hurt and upset. Grams looked equally as upset.

"That's not true."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just hate men, is that correct?" Piper demanded an explanation from Grams about why she was so closed off about the fact that Wyatt was a boy.

"No, I don't trust men. There's a difference." Grams explained her reasons, but Piper and Phoebe couldn't take them seriously. It just sounded extremely petty.

"That's not true." Phoebe tried to reassure her.

"Isn't it?" Grams walked over to Phoebe who almost shrank back at the sympathetic expression on her grandmother's face. "Look what Cole put you through. Look what your father did to your mother." Phoebe's face went stony, which shocked Grams completely.

"Yes, Grams. I am very much aware what Cole put me through. I've got a lot of memories that I'd rather not relive. There are even some that he is involved in that I do want to remember..." Piper winced, as she understood what Phoebe was getting at because of her recent excursion into her past life.

Grams went to ask what they were, but Phoebe interrupted her.

"But, the point is, are we supposed to give up on love just because there's a possibility that we could get hurt?" She demanded.

"No, you will get hurt. That's part of our legacy too, unfortunately."

But Piper had heard enough, and needless to say, so had Phoebe who was starting to have serious doubts that Grams would be able to help her follow the correct path towards Damon. But before anyone could say anything else, the Necromancer's warlock assistant suddenly appeared on the stairs and throws a beam of light at Piper.

It sent her flying across the room.

Phoebe dodges a second beam of light when she dove for cover over the couch.

"Leave them alone!" Phoebe heard Grams order the demon. She looked over to see Grams get blurred over to the Necromancer, who caught her in his arms and smirked at both her and Piper.

"Surprise!" He said, just as his assistant came walking down the staircase to continue the fight. Phoebe turned to Piper, gesturing frantically towards the assistant.

"Piper!" Piper used her exploding power on the Necromancer's assistant and successfully blows him up, but it had done its purpose of distracting them. Grams had disappeared with the Necromancer.

"Shit…" muttered Phoebe.

The Charmed Ones and Leo regrouped in the Living Room. Phoebe was holding Wyatt in her lap, and played with him as she watched Piper pace agitatedly in front of the fireplace.

"See, let's face it. Grams would not be in this position if she hadn't sent us after the guy in the first place." Piper fretted, causing Phoebe to look up at her and glare.

"Not helpful. What we need to do is summon here back her fast." Leo sighed from where he was perched on the armrest of the couch. His arms were crossed casually over his chest.

"We can't. The necromancer will follow and if you don't have a way to stop him." He reminded her.

"How did he get her anyway? Weren't you and Piper with her?" Paige asked Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe exchanged guilty looks at each other that rose Leo's suspicion and Paige's curiosity.

"Uh, we were fighting with her."

"Fighting? About what?" demanded Paige. Piper came over and sat down beside Phoebe as she dismissively rejected Paige's question about why she and Phoebe were fighting with their grandmother.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just focus on the vanquishing and the saving."

Phoebe bit her lip with worry.

"But I don't know how to. I mean, it's not like we can even vanquish him, he's a ghost."

"Well ghosts can still feel pain. How about I just orb his testicles somewhere?" Paige suggested, looking slightly devious as Leo paled and subtly crossed his legs to shield his privates. Piper frowned in disapproval.

"Paige, watch what you say. There will be no talk of 'testicle orbing' around the child." She indicated to Wyatt, who was sucking on his shoe. Leo took that as a cue to exit the room.

"And not in front of his daddy either." He wondered over to Phoebe who smirked and handed over an oblivious Wyatt to a smiling Leo.

Paige pouted. "Oh, sheesh. I'm just trying to be helpful…"

Leo left the room as Phoebe moved over to the Book of Shadows and started to flip through the pages to find the Necromancer page.

"There has to be a weakness in here somewhere. I mean, he must have a weakness, right?" Phoebe found the page she was looking for and frowned down at it in confusion. It was covered in Grams' neat handwriting describing odd little facts about the Necromancer.

This seemed oddly familiar to Phoebe…

"Well does 'mint jelly' and 'Clark Gable movies' count?" Piper asked, sounding frustrated. "She wrote it!"

Then Phoebe's eye widened in realisation.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed. She now knew why Grams' descriptive behaviour in regards to the Necromancer seemed so familiar. She had done the same thing with Cole, back when she was still in love with him and before she knew his manipulative, selfish ways.

"Grams was the Necromancer's lover!" Phoebe cried. Both Piper and Paige pulled disgusted faces.

"Oh that's disgusting!" Paige spat. But Piper was quick to agree with Phoebe.

"Oh, no. I think Phoebe's right. That explains everything. Grams was alive when she banished the Necromancer, right?" Phoebe nodded. "Okay, so now she's dead."

"Yes, we're very much aware of this fact." Phoebe remarked.

"And you sound so happy about that too." Paige added, smirking slightly. Phoebe lightly whacked her sister on her arm.

"No, that's not what she means." Phoebe understood where Piper was going with this theory. "The ghost vanquishing spell." She started flipping through the Book of Shadows. Paige makes an 'oh!' expression, as Piper grins triumphantly at Phoebe.

"You've gotta be dead to use it, right?"

Phoebe shrugs. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

 **The Attic**

The sisters made their way straight to the Attic, and Piper immediately retrieves five white candles and places them in a circle on the floor. Phoebe follows after her, lighting each candle.

"Okay. As soon as we summon her, we've gotta get her straight to the book because the Necromancer's gonna be right behind her." Piper instructed.

Paige nods. "All over it."

"Okay, let's get going." Piper hands Phoebe a piece of paper with the Ghost Summoning spell. "Read."

" _Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."_

A few moments passed before a swirl of bright lights brings Grams to the Attic. She looked dazed.

"Welcome back, Grams." Paige greeted her grandmother.

"Girls…" Grams began to speak, but the three of them immediately hastened Grams over to the podium that held the Book of Shadows open to the Ghost Vanquishing Spell.

"No time for apologies. Come on, come on, this way, this way, this way, this way…" Phoebe stabbed at the words.

"That is a spell to vanquish a ghost. But only a ghost can read it and that's you." Grams hesitated, which caused the sisters to frown warily. Something must've happened between Grams and the Necromancer in the Underworld. Which was why they needed Grams to act fast.

"You shouldn't have done this." Grams scolded them, sadly.

Piper looked contrite.

"Oh, come on, Grams. We're not that mad."

"You will be." Grams promised.

Piper started to panic.

"Grams, he's gonna be here at any second."

Grams looked desperate; like she wanted to do something, but that _something_ was preventing her from acting on it.

"I know, I know. It's just that I don't think that…" She gasped and clutched at her head like she had a toothache. Paige waded forward to Grams, looking concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I never meant to hurt you or Wyatt." She looked at Piper apologetically. Piper smiled at her, accepting the apology. But she also wanted to move things along to avoid a confrontation they couldn't win with the Necromancer.

"Right, okay, look, we kind of need to focus on the demon at hand here, okay?"

There was sudden freak gust of wind that blew into the attic.

"Whoa! Here he comes!" Phoebe yelled. The Necromancer appeared in a puff of smoke.

"C'mon Grams!" Paige yelled.

"Read the spell, Grams!" Piper pleaded. But the Necromancer smiled smugly at them.

"Don't bother. She's with me now." He moved closer to Grams. He leaned in and whispered tenderly in Grams' ear. "It's time, dear." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Paige turned towards Piper.

"Piper, blow him up or something!" Piper looked at her incredulously.

"A ghost? You want me to blow up the ghost?" She gestured frantically at the Necromancer and their grandmother who was about to start chanting the Halliwell Matriarch Line spell. "He's already dead!"

" _I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line…_ " Then Piper got a brilliant idea.

"Paige! The truth spell, hurry. Use it on Grams." Paige panicked as she tried to remember the spell.

" _Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends…"_

" _For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed…"_ Paige recited hurriedly over Grams' incantation.

" _Our family's spirit without end…_ " Grams was almost through with the spell, but Paige's spell was faster. She smiled triumphantly.

" _From now until it's now again, after which the memory ends._ " Coloured lights surround and circle Grams who stops in mid-sentence. The Necromancer frowns and nudges Grams.

"Penny, finish the spell…" He urges her sternly. But Grams looks over at her granddaughters in confusion. Piper smiles smugly.

"Grams, tell him how you really feel about him. Tell him the truth."

Grams turns and smiles lovingly at the Necromancer who looks bemused, but smiles back.

"I love you…" Piper, Phoebe and Paige's faces fall. Paige turns and glares at Piper.

"Any other bright ideas?"

But apparently Grams hadn't finished.

"… and now I know that you didn't just use me. That you really did love me too." He smiles at her.

"I still do." Grams cups his face and he nuzzles into it, kissing her palm.

"I know." Then she takes away her hand, and steps away and towards the book. He looks at her in dismay as she spins turned the pages towards the entry devoted entirely to the Ghost Vanquishing spell. "But the truth is that our love isn't nearly as powerful as the love I have for my family." She explains to him, with genuine sadness in her eyes.

The Necromancer's eyes widen when he realises what she is about to do.

" _Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit…"_

"Penny…?" He pleads, sounding heartbroken.

" _Take his soul…"_ Grams looked at him, solemnly.

"Penny, what are you doing?"

He appears to not understand why she could possibly be doing this if she truly loved him. But it appeared that blood was thicker than water as Grams' sorrowful face, hardened slightly as she said the final line of the spell.

" _Banish this evil!"_

The Necromancer vaporises like steam and is vanquished for good. It was at that moment that Phoebe had felt for a split second, sorry for him. After all, he did love her. Grams turned around to face the three sisters; she had tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry. I never realised how much my anger, my bitterness affected my life, or yours. And I'm most sorry for what I did to my great-grandson, and you. And if ever I wanted a second chance, it would be with him, and you." Piper smiles happily at Grams and comes over to hug her.

Grams looks up from her embrace with Piper, and looks over at Paige and Phoebe.

"Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't ever give up on love." She urges them.

Phoebe smiles and steps out of the attic drawing Grams' attention.

"Phoebe? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Phoebe stops and smiles at Grams.

"Just following your advice, Grams." She replied, cryptically. Before turning and continuing out of the room, leaving a confused Grams looking at an equally confused Paige and Piper for an explanation.

"Girls?" Grams inquires. But Piper and Paige shrug.

"No idea." Piper says, "But I'm going to find out."

She moves to follow Phoebe, but Grams intercepts.

"No. Let me." She moves out of the attic in search of Phoebe, leaving the other two looking worried.

* * *

 **Phoebe's bedroom**

Phoebe reclines against her headboard, gazing down at a sketch she had constructed from memory: Damon, dressed in third class fashion which comprised of a long sleeved shirt, pants with suspenders and scruffy shoes. She had imagined him staring at her with a smirk on his face and standing in a casual pose with his hands deep inside his pants pockets.

The expression on Phoebe's face was one of stubborn determination, and she had no intention of letting go of it … no matter how much Piper and Paige wanted her too. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" called Phoebe, who put down the picture and pulled over two notebooks. One contained information she had accumulated from her observation and participation in her great-great Aunt's memories, and one she used to gather her information about the Salvatores.

She looked up to see Grams sticking her head in.

"May I come in?" She asked, cautiously. Phoebe nodded and Grams came over and perched on the end of her bed looking at Phoebe with concern. "Phoebe, I've got the impression that you wanted to talk to me about something?" Grams asked, indicating Phoebe's cryptic answer from before.

Phoebe nodded.

"Do you know anything about your Aunt Primrose?" Phoebe went straight to the point. Grams looked surprised by her granddaughter's blunt question.

"Not a lot. She died before I was born." Phoebe nodded.

"I know." Grams raised an eyebrow at her; not expecting that answer. "I recently had some psychic dreams about Primrose and her journey on the Titanic." Phoebe explained. Grams nodded.

"So what did you want to know about her?" She asked, looking both confused and a little intrigued.

"Anything you can tell me about Primrose that you can recall or have been told by your Mom or Grandmother, would be great." Phoebe requested with a tight smile, expecting a fight from her grandmother. Grams hesitated.

"My aunt's death was very traumatic and devastating for my grandmother. It was rare for Primrose to be even mentioned after the event. I never knew why." Grams frowned at Phoebe. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Because I'm the reincarnation of Primrose." Phoebe explained quietly. "We, meaning Leo and I, discovered from the Elders that the dreams I had been having were past-life memories." Grams looked shocked.

"Memories about what exactly?" She asked curiously. Phoebe simply reached for the discarded drawing of Damon and passed it to her grandmother who took it and studied it intently.

"Memories about him."

Grams studied the picture, a small approving smile spreading across her face.

"Who is this man?" Grams asked, noticing how Phoebe smiled dreamily.

"His name is Damon Salvatore. He was on the Titanic with Primrose during the doomed voyage." Phoebe explained.

"Is?" Grams looked at her, laughing a little disbelievingly. "You're implying that this young man could be still around. He looks like he was about 25 years old at the time."

Phoebe giggled.

"Looks can be deceiving, Grams. Damon was probably closer to his 70's then." Grams looked confused. "Damon is a vampire."

Grams' eyes widened.

"Phoebe Halliwell! Do you know how dangerous this could be?" Phoebe rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, Grams. I know the risks, but I know in my heart that if I ever saw Damon again … he wouldn't hurt me." Phoebe insisted. Then frowned. "Sure, he might be extremely confused and yeah, maybe a little hostile towards me because he and Stefan saw me die. But there was just something that…" Phoebe hesitated, unable to finish the sentence.

But Grams smiled, seeming to understand what Phoebe was trying to say.

"Drew you both to each other, even though it all went against the natural instincts between vampires and witches to hate each other?"

Phoebe nodded, surprised that her grandmother had got it in one. Grams seized Phoebe's wrist and led her back to the Attic. She released Phoebe and darted towards a large, old trunk hidden under some packing boxes. She lifted the lid and began sorting through the contents before retrieving a yellowed black and white 'head and shoulders' photograph of Primrose which she gave to Phoebe.

"Oh my God…" Phoebe was shocked.

The photograph of Primrose was an exact likeness of Phoebe, except it dated back to 1912 or earlier. The woman was dressed in a delicate white dress with shoe strap sleeves; her long curly brown hair – Phoebe's hair – was done up in a half-up, half-down style with stray strands of her fringe circled around her delicate, naturally made up face and accessorised with gyp. She had pearls in her ears.

This woman was the epitome of beautiful.

"So you're the reincarnation of my Aunt. You learn something new every day." Grams commented out loud. "When I was younger I had always wanted to know why she looked so sad."

She looked up at Phoebe with hope in her eyes. "Could you tell me?"

Phoebe sat her grandmother down and told her the entire story about Primrose and her unhappy engagement to a man who turned out to be Cole – a fact that outraged Grams – and her star-crossed romance with Damon, the strong sibling-like friendship with Stefan she had formed at the same time, and the reason why she had brought up the conversation with Grams in the first place.

"So you've been researching him and his brother ever since you woke up from these dreams?" asked Grams, who looked a little sad.

Phoebe nodded.

"When I was dying, I promised that I would see him again, Grams. Somehow I know that Damon is the missing link in my life, and I don't want to forget about it or him." Phoebe explained.

Grams smiled sympathetically at her.

"And what have your sisters been doing to help?" Grams asked. Phoebe scowled, which Grams looked surprised about.

"They've been trying to persuade me to give up on the research." Phoebe explained. "They believed that because Damon is a vampire, that he is dangerous and not to be trusted. But what they failed to understand is that, if Damon had wanted to kill Primrose he would've let her die when she tried to commit suicide back on the Titanic."

Grams shook her head as Piper and Paige wondered into the attic.

"Phoebe? Grams? What are you doing in here?" asked Piper, looking confused. But Grams ignored the question.

"I am very disappointed in the both of you." Gram stated. "You ignored your sister when she needed you to help her with deciphering her dreams, all because the subject of them was a vampire?"

Piper and Paige looked guilty. Grams sighed.

"I know that I'm the last person to be preaching about the importance of love, since I've had some disastrous relationships with men. But those dreams about Phoebe's past-life, my aunt's memories, came to her for a reason."

Paige looked offended.

"We understand that Grams, but Damon and Stefan are both vampires." Paige protested. "Their relationship is forbidden." Grams smiled.

"Love isn't logical and it doesn't have to have a reason." Grams reminded them. "And I have always told you girls that magic happens for a reason, and if Phoebe wants to follow her heart then she must be allowed to do so."

Piper sighed and Grams turned towards Phoebe.

"You do whatever you need to do, sweetheart. I'll be there with you every step of the way." Phoebe beamed.

"Thanks, Grams." She looked up at her sisters hopefully. "Can I count on your support during my search for Damon and Stefan?"

Both of her sisters still hesitated, and Phoebe guessed it was because of their natural instinct to hate vampires. Phoebe grinned, recognising the same awkward behaviour from Philippa when she had tried to convince her that Cole was the worse threat.

"Hey, c'mon. Philippa had the same thoughts as you did…" Grams looked at Phoebe with eyes that were surprised. While Piper and Paige had blank faces.

"But she came through in the end. So why can't you two?"

* * *

 **Wyatt's Wiccaning  
** **The Attic  
** **Evening, 2003**

Phoebe stood silently between Leo and Paige, looking thoughtful and resentful. It just didn't seem fair that she was being denied the support she needed to understand, make sense and find the purpose of those past-life dreams. Of course, she had the support of both her Grams – who was standing before her small (at the moment, partially divided family) wearing a sympathetic, but supportive smile for Phoebe – and Leo to delve deeper and embrace what came to pass; but Phoebe wanted her sisters' support as well.

Soon it was time for Wyatt's Wiccaning. The attic was full of brightly lit white candles and Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Grams were waiting for the guest of honour to arrive; all were dressed in neat casual attire. Piper walks in carrying Wyatt, who is dressed in a white wiccaning outfit – similar to what babies would wear to a christening – and stands between Phoebe and Leo.

Grams beams proudly at Piper, who was cradling her son in her arms.

"You know, I think he looks a little like your grandfather. Oh, trust me, that's a good thing. He was a good man." Grams reassured them. Phoebe smiled.

"That's good to know." She said, quietly.

"Shall we?" asked Piper. Grams turned towards the podium that held the Book of Shadows, already with the Matriarch summoning spell open at the ready.

" _I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends. Our family spirit without end; to gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace._ "

Matriarch spirits from different time periods appear in the room, all of them looking serene and regal. Grams turned and smiled at the matriarchs.

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy." Piper steps forward and hands Wyatt to Grams. She turns back with Wyatt facing his ancestors. "We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful boy always. Apart, but never separate, free but never alone…"

Phoebe looks away, at those words. Leo notices this.

"He is one of us and because of that, we will bless him with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell."

Grams kisses Wyatt's cheek. "Blessed be."

"Blessed be." The Halliwell Matriarchs echoed.

"Blessed be." Piper and Leo answered.

"Blessed be." Paige chirped proudly.

Phoebe was genuinely happy for her nephew, so she put on a brave smile and responded. "Blessed be."

Grams handed Wyatt back to Piper. Then she took a step backwards through the spiritual threshold that surrounded the Matriarchs.

"Take good care of my great-grandson." Grams requested, as she and the rest of the Matriarchs disappeared. " _Do not lose hope, Phoebe…"_ She heard Grams whisper in her ear, comforting her.

Phoebe smiles and turns, leaving the attic once again.

"Where you going, Pheebs?" asks Paige. Phoebe looks over and both of her sisters react at the empty expression reflected in her normally soulful eyes.

"Following Gram's advice about not giving up on love. And I'll do it with or without your support." Phoebe replied with a finality in her tone.

"Phoebe, wait!" called Paige, but Leo stepped into her path, surprising both his wife and Paige.

"Let her go." Leo suggested.

But Piper and Paige remained very reluctant to accept Phoebe's decision and knew that they needed their sister to see reason and perhaps save her from herself. To them, it was the 'Cole-being-the-Source-of-all-Evil' situation all over again. They went to protest but the stern expression in Leo's eyes made them back off as he walked over and relieved Piper of Wyatt and followed Phoebe out.

* * *

 **Piper's Room  
** **Late**

Piper was confused and hurt when Leo started giving her the cold shoulder later on that evening. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out the reason why. But she suspected that it had something to do with Phoebe and her blind ambition to find a vampire, who probably wouldn't recognise her and kill her on sight. Finally she got fed up with his coolness and confronted him.

"Alright Leo, enough! What is wrong with you tonight?" Piper demanded angrily.

Leo continued preparing for bed.

"You're a hypocrite." Was all he had to say. Piper blinked in astonishment.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Piper." Leo stated, as he turned and gave her an angry, disappointed look.

"Well forgive me if I'm ignorant of what you're implying." She retorted. "Has this got anything to do with Phoebe and how she was behaving tonight?" Piper asked.

Leo didn't respond, but his silence spoke volumes and Piper realised that she had hit the nail on the head. Phoebe for the duration of the evening had kept mostly to herself, only speaking when she had to and then shut herself away in her room.

Paige and Piper were very concerned.

"Leo, you cannot be siding with Phoebe about her plans to find Damon. It's insane, they cannot be together." Piper attempted to explain, which caused Leo to spin and glare at her. His eyes flashed.

"Which would mean that _we_ cannot be together, since I'm a Whitelighter and you're a witch. But somehow that didn't occur to you, did it?" Leo pointed out, which silenced Piper momentarily. "And wasn't it you who fought tooth and nail for us to be together regardless of the rules? I mean even Phoebe helped us. So please, enlighten me, how is Phoebe's situation with Damon any different than ours?"

Piper paused.

"But Leo, how could you possibly know that Damon wouldn't hurt Phoebe if they ever found each other again?" Piper asked sounding a little desperate.

Leo sighed.

"I was there, Piper, just before I brought Phoebe back when it was all over." He explained. "Believe me, I was having the same doubts as you and Paige had when I learnt that Damon was a vampire. But I saw his reaction to Phoebe's death; he looked completely destroyed, and I also saw nothing but love and loneliness in his eyes."

Piper looked astounded.

"But the vampires that I'd read about were soulless monsters, incapable of emotions once they were changed." Piper protested. Leo smiled sadly.

"Well, clearly the information is inaccurate." He said. "I dare say that Damon's type of vampire is very capable of expressing their feelings. I know that if I were in his shoes, I would not be able to cope with the pain of losing you."

Piper gave Leo a serene smile, touched by his words. It was then that she realised, how unfair she was being towards Phoebe. Her sister had wanted nothing more than to be loved and to love in return with somebody that truly deserved it. And apparently, Damon was deemed worthy enough for Phoebe's love despite Phoebe having only known the vampire for a grand total of 2 days and 3 nights.

"You're right, Leo. I will give Phoebe my full support. She deserves that." Then realised that Paige was not in the know. "I'll explain it to Paige, tomorrow." Leo smiled approvingly and pulled Piper in for a loving, chaste kiss.

"I'm sure Phoebe will be eternally grateful … and possibly Damon, if she ever sees him again." Leo theorised.

* * *

 **The Dining Room  
** **Morning  
** **2003**

Piper woke early to both feed and change Wyatt, and make a 'please forgive my ignorance' breakfast for Phoebe. Paige sauntered into the kitchen, seeking coffee and raised her eyebrows at the breakfast feast Piper had created.

"Woah, what did I miss?" Paige asked, teasingly, before she walked over to Wyatt in his high chair and kissing him on the head.

Piper gave Paige a pleasant smile.

"An apology for Phoebe." She replied, which wiped off the grin on Paige's face.

"Why? What did you do?" Piper gave her a pointed look.

"What _we_ did, Paige. Leo set me straight last night about Phoebe's situation." Piper explained to a confused, then indignant Paige. The redhead walked over to the cupboard and pulled down a coffee cup.

"What did he say?" She asked, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer, and bracing herself.

"Mostly that I was being a hypocrite, and that Phoebe and Damon deserved the benefit of the doubt when it came to a chance at love." Piper said.

Paige frowned.

"A hypocrite? How were you being a hypocrite?"

"Leo reminded me that Phoebe and Damon's 'forbidden' love was identical to ours, and what we fought for when we wanted to be together. I had forgotten the heartache, and headaches I had when the Elders told us that we couldn't be together. I don't want to be responsible for preventing Phoebe from having her chance at love. I want to be there on the sidelines, cheering them on and feeling happy that they had found love." Piper admitted.

"Wow… I never really thought of that. I guess we really sucked, huh?" Paige said, sounding sheepish.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Piper laughed, just as Phoebe shuffled into the kitchen; yawning and giving her sisters wary looks.

"Good morning, sweetie." Piper greeted Phoebe. The psychic witch paused and nearly jumped out of her skin when Paige immediately came over and embraced her warmly.

"Okay, have I stepped into the Twilight Zone? Why are you being weird?" Phoebe demanded.

Paige handed Phoebe a large mug of coffee, and after grabbing her own, grabbed Phoebe and led her to the Dining Room, followed by Piper who wheeled in a squirming Wyatt in his high chair and went back to retrieve the large stack of pancakes, croissants, assorted fruits and condiments to the table. Leo joined them a few seconds later, kissing Piper and Wyatt and smiling at both Phoebe and Paige.

"We just wanted to apologise to you, Phoebe and to let you know that we're behind you every step of the way during your search for Damon." Paige said, sincerely. Phoebe looked skeptical as she grabbed a croissant and the strawberry jam.

"What brought on the change of heart?" She asked, cracking open the homemade pastry and smearing the butter and jam on it. Piper exchanged a look with Leo, who gestured for her to explain.

"Leo set me straight last night, Phoebe. He reminded me of what we went through to be together. Long story straight, we won't stand in your way. We will even help you." Piper promised Phoebe who brightened a little, but decided to remain cautious in case things suddenly changed again. She learnt from the last time this happened and the outcome of that event did not end well.

"So, what are you plans for today, Phoebe?" Paige asked, munching down on a strawberry.

Phoebe smiled.

"Making plans to go to Mystic Falls, Virginia. I have a promise to fulfil."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the next update. It took a while for me to write it out in its entirety. I didn't want it to well … suck.**

 **Please review to soothe my frayed nerves.**

 **TTFN xx**


	11. Mystic Falls

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **A TRIP TO MYSTIC FALLS**

" _I don't wanna be an island.  
I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again."  
_ _ **~Jason Walker: 'Echo' (Midnight Starlight [2011])**_

* * *

 **San Francisco, California  
** **Noon  
** **2003**

Phoebe runs briskly down the staircase, carrying her purse. She was excited that she was finally going to Mystic Falls; the place that Damon and Stefan had been born, raised and… killed in. Hopefully, Damon and Stefan would be there so she could properly introduce herself to them as herself, and not her ancestor.

"C'mon guys, we need to go if we're gonna miss the traffic!" yelled Phoebe cheerfully. A less than enthusiastic Paige walked slowly down the stairs looking slightly put out by her sister's perkiness at present.

"What traffic? We're orbing there." Paige points out. Phoebe hugs her grumpy sister, earning a few choice words in the process.

"It's just a figure of speech, Paige. Lighten up!" Phoebe chirps, as Leo and Piper descend down the staircase with a sleepy looking Wyatt.

Phoebe looks at the baby with concern.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave Wyatt with Darryl and Sheila? I mean we're only going to be in Mystic Falls for the day." Phoebe questioned Piper who waved away Phoebe's concerns as she strapped Wyatt into a stroller, and Leo looped Wyatt's diaper bag over his shoulder.

"I'm sure, Pheebs. I'd feel a lot safer if I knew where Wyatt was." Piper admitted, grinning down at Wyatt.

Phoebe shrugged. "Okay then! Is everyone ready?"

Everyone took hands and Phoebe turned to Leo, who smiled patiently at Phoebe and closed his eyes for a moment, sensing where Mystic Falls was. A few minutes later, they orbed out in swirling blue-white lights.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia  
** **A quiet park  
** **2003**

Leo delivered the group into a small, but otherwise deserted Public Park not too far away from the Town's square. Phoebe immediately took in the unfamiliar town, and smiled.

"Okay, where should we go first?" asked Paige staring around. "This place looks really neat."

Phoebe shrugged.

"There's no rush. We've got the entire day to ourselves here, might as well explore."

Piper and Leo agreed. The small family decided to start off their day of exploration in Mystic Falls in the park that they were standing in, so that Wyatt could have the chance to play and get a little sunlight and fresh air. Piper immediately pulled out the sunscreen; upon which Wyatt started fussing the moment he saw the industrial sized bottle.

"Oh stop it, Wyatt. It's for your own protection, sweetie." Piper scolded as she smeared a generous amount of the cream into her hand and started rubbing him over thoroughly with it.

Another young family started to walk in led by two young children; a girl who looked like she was about to start her pre-teens, and a younger boy who appeared to be her brother. The girl had olive coloured skin, and was dressed in denim shorts embroidered with multi-coloured sequins and rhinestones, a dark green T-shirt with lace and little black converse on her feet. Her straight brown hair had been tied back into a pony tail with a hair elastic that had a fake sunflower attached to it.

The little boy looked about 10 or 11 years old with a slightly lighter pigment to his skin than that of his sister, with messy brown hair and expressive brown eyes; wearing black shorts, a dark blue singlet top and a pair of black sneakers. Two women lingered in the background, watching after them patiently and continuing their conversation.

Phoebe smiled.

 _They seem like a nice little family..._

"Let's go on the swings, Wyatt!" cooed Piper, who had finished smearing sunscreen on Wyatt and had securely strapped him into the swing.

Wyatt looked slightly apprehensive being stuffed into a chair suspended that high off the ground, and he began to whimper. But he immediately smiled when he saw his aunty Paige standing opposite him with a grin on her face, as he slowly swung backwards and forwards on the swing set between Paige and Piper, who was pushing him. His delighted squealing attracted the attention of the girl who came over to watch.

Suddenly, she turned and smiled brightly at Phoebe.

"Hello."

Phoebe turned and looked over at the girl, who was clutching a diary in her hands and had her pen wedged in the spine of the book. Phoebe smiled warmly and crouched down to the girl's level.

"Hi! What's your name?" Phoebe asked politely. The girl held out her hand respectfully to Phoebe.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert."

Phoebe nodded and took her hand.

Suddenly, Phoebe received a sudden and very brief premonition the moment she had grasped Elena's hand. Phoebe saw little flashes of the future involving an older Elena who was about 17, maybe 18-years-old, talking to Stefan and Damon of all people. Elena was definitely a person of interest, but perhaps when she was older. Right now, Phoebe would let her enjoy her childhood. Phoebe then glimpsed a series of random events that would shape what was to come; all involving Elena, her brother, two other girls and two boys.

Coming back to reality, she noticed Elena giving her a weird look and her sisters and Leo giving her questioning looks that Phoebe hastily reassured them with a nod. Phoebe covered up her embarrassment by hiccupping and clearing her throat.

"Sorry, something went down the wrong way. I hope I didn't scare you?" Phoebe inquired worriedly. But if Elena looked suspicious, she didn't show it. Instead, she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You didn't."

Being mindful of the two women who were cautiously watching their charge talking to somebody who was quite obviously a complete stranger, Phoebe beckoned Elena closer.

"Well, Elena. My name's Phoebe." She asked the obvious question. "Where's your parents?"

Elena nonchalantly pointed over to the two women, before refocusing her attention on Wyatt, Piper and Paige playing on the swing set with Leo hovering nearby documenting the event with their video camera. She giggled.

"My mom's sitting over there with my aunt Jenna. We came to the park to play with my brother Jeremy while Jenna is visiting from College." She pointed over to the little boy who was playing over at the basketball courts, shooting hoops.

"Ah, I see. Now Elena, should you be talking to me? After all, I'm a stranger to you." Phoebe pointed out, wanting to make sure that Elena didn't get into trouble.

"I know. But I heard that little boy squealing on the swing set and I wanted to take a closer look at him." She admitted. Phoebe nodded, not seeing anything wrong with her explanation.

"Excuse me, is my daughter bothering you?"

Phoebe and Elena looked up to see a pretty, older woman about Phoebe's age, maybe slightly older looking disapprovingly at Elena. The younger woman, possibly Paige's age whom Elena had dubbed her 'Aunty Jenna' watched them from the bench. "You should know better than to talk to strangers, young lady." She scolded Elena before she looked up at Phoebe with an apology in her eyes.

"My apologies. I'm Miranda Gilbert, it's nice to meet you." The woman said, pleasantly. Phoebe straightened and accepted the woman's outstretched hand.

"Phoebe Halliwell, and please, there's no harm done."

She brushed aside the woman's concerns.

"Are you and your family new to Mystic Falls?" By this time Piper, Leo and Paige had come over to see who Phoebe was talking to. Wyatt cooed quietly in Leo's arms, making Elena squeal at the cuteness and making Wyatt look at her weirdly.

"No, we're just visiting for the day. We'll be on the road again tonight." Leo gave a half truth.

"Would you like us to show you around town?" asked Jenna, hugging Elena to her. Phoebe immediately brightened. It would really be useful to have somebody who was a local to show them around the town, and it would save a lot of time in the process.

"That would be awesome." Phoebe agreed. Piper looked like wanted to object, but Paige wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder and whispered comfortingly in her ear.

"The sooner we get what we've come for, the faster we leave…" She reminded her.

Miranda turned and shouted over to Jeremy.

"Honey, we're leaving. C'mon!"

Jeremy nodded and rushed over, looking standoffish in front of a group of strangers. Elena immediately bounced over to Piper, who now had a very alert Wyatt back in his stroller, looking around curiously; but mostly at Elena.

"May I push the stroller?" She asked excitedly. Piper smiled at her in bemusement.

"Of course you can, but be careful." Elena grinned and replaced her diary back into her purse before she took a hold of the stroller's handle bars and started walking a short distance away, cooing at Wyatt. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"My sister; the baby lover…" He muttered, spinning his basketball on his index finger.

"Shall we?" asked Miranda, gesturing towards a nearby path that lead out of the park.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia  
** **Towns Square  
** **2003**

The Gilberts and Jenna led the Halliwell Family around town, pointing out all the hotspots to see during their short stay. Eventually, the children were hungry so Miranda and Jenna led them towards the local eatery, _The Mystic Grill._ Choosing a booth at random, both families settled in and decided what they wanted to eat. As Leo, Paige and Jenna got up to order from the counter; Miranda returned to the conversation she, Piper and Phoebe had been having.

"So whereabouts did you and your family travel from?" asked Miranda, pleasantly. Piper tilted the milk bottle higher so Wyatt could drink in his meal, as Phoebe answered.

"San Francisco, California." Phoebe replied, taking a sip from her coffee. Miranda's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, you've come a long way." Piper and Phoebe nodded.

"I've been doing some research about Mystic Falls, and I wasn't getting anywhere fast with the internet, so I figured why not go and visit the town in person." Phoebe improvising her answer a little bit. She wasn't sure that the real reason why she was here would go down too well with the family, even if they knew about the existence of vampires and other supernatural entities.

Jenna, Leo and Paige returned to the table.

"What did we miss?" asked Jenna brightly.

"Phoebe and her family are here doing some research about Mystic Falls." Miranda replied. Jenna's eyes brightened slightly.

"Oh, are you studying at the moment?" She asked, curiously. Phoebe shook her head.

"Nah, I graduated from College two years ago with a psychology major. This is just a particular interest of mine." Phoebe replied.

"Oh okay, well if you want I can take you down to the Town Hall. That place is packed with historical facts. I should know, I've spent most of my time in there researching for my assignments." Jenna offered. Miranda nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I've just got one more errand to run, and drop off Elena and Jeremy at their friends' houses. But then I can continue showing you around if you wish?" Miranda offered to Piper, Paige and Leo.

They nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Phoebe grinned. Their food arrived, and by the time everyone had finished, the group knew almost everything about each other and a friendship had been formed.

"Hey, we better get going. The Town Hall is closing soon." Jenna said, getting up from the booth and gathering up her purse. Phoebe nodded and turned to her sisters and Leo.

"I'll meet you back here later." Phoebe promised, before following Jenna out.

"Nice to meet you, Phoebe!" called Elena, sucking down the thickened contents of a chocolate milkshake.

"You too, sweetie!"

 _I'll be seeing you sooner than you think if my premonition comes true…_

* * *

 **En route to the Mystic Falls Town Hall**

"So how long have you lived here in Mystic Falls, Jenna?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Jenna scowled with distaste.

"Nearly all my life. God, I couldn't wait to get out of here when I started College." She grumbled. Phoebe looked surprised at her new friend's answer.

"Really? Is living here that bad?" Phoebe asked, silently hoping that it wasn't because of the rumoured mysterious deaths that kept occurring.

"Nothing happens here in Mystic Falls. It's the same average, boring sleepy town and I just wanted to get out of there so I didn't have to watch my life go by without doing something wild and exciting. So I can look back when I'm older, married and possibly pregnant and say: 'Hell yes, I did that! And it was worth it!'" Jenna confessed.

Phoebe was relieved. The mysterious deaths wouldn't be happening for a while then.

"Here we are then." Phoebe realised that while she and Jenna had been talking, they had made it to the Town Hall in record time. Phoebe appraised the government building and both women walked up the stairs.

"What information have you got so far?" asked Jenna helpfully, as she opened the front door and stepped aside for Phoebe to go through first.

"Not a lot." Phoebe replied. "The information on the website I found was very vague. But it did make mention of the Founder's council."

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Well, the town hall has a bit more than what you've read or probably seen." She explained. "C'mon I'll show you."

She escorted Phoebe into a large room filled to bursting point with display cabinets of Civil War memorabilia, and brief wall-to-wall information about the history of the town and what had occurred during the run of the Civil War. But what really caught Phoebe's attention was a large well-preserved register that detailed the names of the first very first members of the Founder's council:

 _Thomas and Honoria Fell.  
_ _Sheriff William Forbes.  
_ _Jonathan Gilbert.  
_ _Jacob and Barnette Lockwood.  
_ _Giuseppe, Damon and Stefan Salvatore._

Phoebe's eyes widened when she read the names of the very men she was searching for.

"May I help you, my dear?"

Phoebe turned to see a kindly old woman who was presumably one of the caretakers or curators of the town's historical data. She had a very patient air about her that instantly made Phoebe feel at ease. Phoebe smiled warmly as she turned back to the old registry.

"Yes, please. I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about the history of the town?"

The woman beamed, obviously enthusiastic about giving the information to Phoebe.

"It would be a pleasure, miss." The woman replied, as she guided Phoebe towards a large group of old-fashioned black and white photographs of 1864 Mystic Falls, so she could give a more accurate account of the history to Phoebe while she was talking about it.

Jenna followed them, half-listening while she perused generations of Mystic Falls history. About half way through the seemingly endless history lesson that Phoebe was only half-listening too as well, she tried to steer the lesson along a different route. Specifically, down the route of what happened to Damon and Stefan, according to the civilian recordings of what went down during the Battle of Willow Creek siege.

"What happened to the Salvatore Brothers?" Phoebe asked the woman, who immediately looked sad.

"Oh, those poor boys. It was such a horrible tragedy." She cried. Phoebe already knew first hand by Damon and Stefan themselves about what happened to them the day they transitioned into vampires, but little had been said about what had happened to the magnificent plantation home they had been born and raised in.

"Both Damon and Stefan had been killed tragically in an accident during the final stages of the Battle of Willow Creek. It was decided unanimously by the council to honour them both posthumously." She explained to Phoebe. Then she frowned thoughtfully.

"Come to think of it, their father, Giuseppe, had been murdered a day after the brothers had been killed. It was very odd." Then without any prompting from Phoebe, she began reminiscing about the exact topic she was about to ask.

"Then that beautiful Estate was destroyed not long afterwards." She sounded quite bitter about it too. The curator led Phoebe over to a nearby black and white photograph of a grand looking two story mansion with the words _Salvatore Estate_ typed on a placard underneath, indicating that the photo dated back to the 1860's.

"Are there any living Salvatore family members still around presently?" Phoebe asked. "I'm intrigued to learn more about that family." She added, so she didn't sound like she was intending on stalking said family member, whom ever he or she may be. Jenna surprisingly enough, answered the question before the woman could open her mouth to speak.

"Just one. His name is Zach Salvatore. He is Damon and Stefan Salvatore's only living half-nephew on their father's side of the family." Jenna said.

"He currently runs the Salvatore Boarding House, which was built not long after the Salvatore Estate was destroyed." Added the woman, scowling at Jenna for taking away Phoebe's attention from her. Phoebe had to stop herself from giggling out loud.

"That's great! Whereabouts is the Boarding house?" She inquired politely.

"Not too far away from here. Approx. 3 or so blocks away, but I'd be careful if I were you. A lot of weird things tend to happen there. That's why Zack tends to keep to himself a lot." Jenna explained.

Phoebe nodded, understandingly.

"Hey, I've seen my fair share of weirdness to last me a lifetime. But thanks for the warning anyway." Phoebe admitted. Jenna shrugged.

"Whatever, don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

 **The Salvatore Boarding House  
** **3:30pm**

Jenna led Phoebe towards an impressive double story, Tudor-style house with a long winding white pebbled driveway. It was exactly the type of dwelling Phoebe expected two vampires like Damon and Stefan living in, because it gave off a creepy vibe. But Phoebe, who was used to dwellings like this barely flinched.

"I love it. Very gothic." Phoebe complimented, earning a look from Jenna.

"Well, there is it. I hate to love and leave you, but I have to run some errands. Will you be able to find your way back?" She asked.

Phoebe nodded.

"If needs be I can always ask this Zack person for directions." Phoebe reassured Jenna who nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Phoebe. Don't be a stranger." She waved and started walking back down the pebbled driveway for the main road.

Phoebe gave a secret smile.

 _I don't intend to be once I get the information I'm seeking from their nephew…_ Phoebe made her way towards the front door and gave a strong, but slightly hesitant knock on the wood. There was no answer for several minutes, and Phoebe assumed that nobody was home. She was just about to turn around and walk back into town, when the door opened with an eerie creak.

 _Ooh… nice touch!_ Phoebe approved. The door opened to reveal a young man in his late twenties early thirties standing there, looking at Phoebe suspiciously. Phoebe immediately knew that this man could be related to both Damon and Stefan, because he had the same light brown coloured hair as Stefan did, and the same blue eyes as Damon.

"May I help you?" Zach asked curiously. Phoebe gave him a bright smile.

"Yes, my name is Phoebe Halliwell. I've been doing some research on Mystic Falls and I was most intrigued by your family's history. I was wondering if you'd be able to give me a moment of your time to tell me a little more about them."

Zach frowned.

"Well, uh, Phoebe was it?" She nodded, "I'm not sure if that is a good idea. It's rare to have visitors spontaneously appear here. Are you sure you really want to know?" He asked, sounding a little too hopeful that Phoebe would change her mind and be on her way.

Phoebe frowned.

"I've come a long way just to see this place. I'm very sure that I'd like some more information from you." Phoebe insisted. Zach seemed to deliberate for several seconds before he reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, you may come in." He said, stepping away from the threshold so that she could walk through.

"Thank you!" Phoebe said, and stepped through.

She noticed Zach let out a sharp exhale the second Phoebe's foot crossed over, and she suspected that Zach suspected her of being a vampire. She resisted the urge to laugh out loud. The interior of the house was extremely masculine with dark tones of browns, greens and mahogany. Antique furniture was displayed in front of a grand looking fireplace that was big enough to walk into. A warm fire was crackling away in it, occasionally spitting out embers. All in all, the Salvatore Boarding House was essentially, the male version of the Halliwell Manor and Phoebe felt right at home.

"May I offer you a drink?" Zach asked her politely, indicating to an impressive display of expensive looking liquor situated on a table behind one of the large, red antique couches.

"Thank you. But do you have tea instead? I'm the designated driver for my family back in town." Phoebe lied, not feeling in the mood for alcohol at present. Besides she suspected that Zach was going to spike her tea with something to prove a point to himself, so Phoebe decide to humour him as Zach nodded and disappeared into the kitchen to get it.

"Your house is very impressive. Did it take long to decorate it?" asked Phoebe casually, as she took a gander around the parlour and library, having not been invited to take a seat.

"Not really. The family added it over the years since it was built back in 1914." Zach answered, walking back into the room. "Please take a seat." He said politely and Phoebe finally took a pew on the couch, with Zach sitting opposite her on an armchair.

He still looked suspicious of her.

"So what else can you tell me about the house, Zach? I'm sure it has a lot of history." Phoebe improvised, trying to break the awkward silence her presence had created in the space of 5 minutes. Zach gave a very weak smile.

"Well, the house itself has about 7 bedrooms, the Parlour, a Library, Kitchen, and Garage." He explained. "Perhaps later, I can give you a very brief tour?"

Phoebe nodded. "That would be nice."

The kettle started whistling from the kitchen and Zach immediately excused himself. Phoebe wondered how long it had been since either Salvatore Brother had come to stay here in the house. It certainly screamed a lot of Damon's taste, particularly the collection of Bourbon Zach had offered to her. The man in question re-entered the room with a cup of tea and handed it to Phoebe with a small smile.

"Thank you." Phoebe went to take a sip of the hot liquid, but paused as she took in Zach's observant gaze and sighed. "You know, Zach... may I call you Zach?" He nodded, "If you wanted to know if I was a vampire, all you had to do was ask."

The reaction on Zach's face was exactly what Phoebe was expecting and the man immediately demanded answers.

"How do you know about the existence of vampires?" He demanded. Phoebe shrugged and took a sip gingerly from the cup. She instantly tasted something herby and flowery like lavender mixed within the drink, and she pulled a surprised face.

"Simple really. I'm a witch." Phoebe answered, knowing that it was his word against hers if he tried to reveal this to anyone. "What exactly did you spike my tea with?" She asked, as Zach relaxed and looked relieved; but only for a split second.

"Vervain." He replied. "It is an herb native to Mystic Falls. Vampires are affected by it."

Phoebe's eyes widened as she remembered how weakened Damon had gotten when Cole had stabbed him with a vial of light purple liquid.

"I see."

"Now answer one of my questions. Why are you here? What is your real purpose?" He demanded.

Phoebe sighed.

"To find Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Zach's eyes widened in fear.

"And how do you know them? Do you even know what they are?" He asked, fearfully.

"They're vampires, and I know them because of my past-life. I used to be my great-great Aunt, who died on the Titanic when she was 17." Phoebe explained. "And on the night the ship sank, I made Damon and Stefan a promise that I would find them again 91 years later." She looked around in amusement. "And clearly, I was off."

Phoebe then looked thoughtful.

"Have the brothers ever returned to this house during the past 91 years?" She asked. Zach stood up and started pacing.

"On and off. But never together. The last time was 1994, when Damon came to the Boarding House since it was first built. I recall the visit was very brief and he was gone soon after." Zach explained, although Phoebe noticed that the answer he had given her was very robotic and automatic.

Someone must've compelled him … but why?

"What about Stefan?" Phoebe asked.

"That was before I was born when Joseph Salvatore lived here and the house actually functioned as a Boarding house, back in the 1950's." He replied easily. "None of them have been around since."

Phoebe visibly deflated, which Zach noticed.

"Would you like that tour now?" Phoebe looked up and brightened slightly.

Zach helped her up from the couch, and once again Phoebe got a premonition from touching him. She saw glimpses of an extremely modern looking Damon – shorter, but still considerably fashionable black hair with a slight curl; dressed in tight black jeans, a V-neck John Varvatos T-shirt, black leather jacket and black biker boots – arriving at the doorstep of the Boarding house; he flashes a very charming smile as he is greeted by a heavily pregnant young woman and a wary Zach, then horrifying images of Damon attacking and drinking dry the woman. A newborn baby in a hospital being adopted, and a very remorseful but determined Stefan compelling a very distraught and angry looking Zach.

Phoebe came to, seeing a concerned looking Zach staring at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and Phoebe nodded looking disturbed by what she saw.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a premonition confirming what you told me about Damon and Stefan…" She trailed off.

 _How could Damon have killed that innocent woman?_ Phoebe despaired as Zach seemed to accept the answer, after gaping at the fact that she could see visions at the slightest touch of the hand.

Zach started leading Phoebe around the house, giving her little titbits of information to her that he thought might be useful. They were walking down the corridor leading to the bedrooms, when Phoebe spotted a large painting with three men dressed in Victorian era attire. She immediately recognised Damon and Stefan, both with longer hair and dressed in impeccably tailored Victorian suits: Damon was wearing a blue waist-length overcoat over a crisp white linen shirt with a grey and blue tie, black trousers which had been tucked neatly into tall black jackboots – presumably for the use of walking around the muddy compound – with his slightly curly black hair a messy tostle around his aristocratic face.

Stefan was only about 17 when he had been turned into a vampire, so he was wearing slightly more youthful attire than his then 25 year old brother: he was wearing a burgundy waist-length overcoat that had been left unbuttoned, revealing a crisp white shirt. But instead of a silk tie like Damon was wearing, Stefan wore a brown tie that seemed unremarkable. He wore brown trousers, also tucked neatly into tall brown jackboots, and his light brown hair was neatly combed. Both brothers had a sense of untainted innocence in both of their eyes. This painting must have been done before they were both changed, because they didn't look any different than the way she had last seen them.

"Yep. There they are. My Uncles; Damon and Stefan with their father, Giuseppe." Zach explained looking distastefully at the painting.

Phoebe took a critical look at Giuseppe and instantly took a disliking to the man. She could easily see why Damon had no time for the man when he had described him to her back on Titanic; the man looked completely cold and unyielding. He had obviously expected a lot from both of his sons, and by the obvious lack of warmth Damon and Stefan expressed for their father when they talked to her about him; they knew it too.

"Giuseppe doesn't look like a very likable man." Phoebe commented as Zach led her away from the painting and further down the corridor. Zach chuckled.

"From what I heard, no he wasn't." He agreed. He wondered up some steps towards the next level of the house and stopped before a nearby door.

"This is Stefan's room." He said. Phoebe walked forward and twisted the doorknob. It didn't budge.

"It's locked." Phoebe frowned.

"It's deliberate. Whenever Damon is home, he tends to just waltz on in and trash the room whenever he feels like it." Zach explained. Phoebe imagined Piper or Paige having a fit if Phoebe suddenly decided to barge into their rooms and just trash it on a whim.

She smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"And where's Damon's room?" She asked casually.

"The other side of the house. The two of them really resent each other." Zach answered, tiredly.

Phoebe's face fell, feeling waves of disappointment rising. He showed her a random bedroom. It was a generous size with very modern but subtle decors. It was also slightly dusty, which Zach admitted was because he hadn't seen the point of cleaning in there when there was nobody actually occupying the room for long periods of time. Eventually, they came upon another door which Phoebe was able to easily open and look into.

"This is Damon's room." Zach said, standing well away from the room as though expecting Damon to just randomly appear and start questioning why they were all just barging into his bedroom uninvited. However, Phoebe could sense that it was safe and that Damon was nowhere near the house, let alone probably in the state to really give a shit.

She was surprised by what she saw.

Although obviously a lot more opulent than the other rooms she had seen, it was surprisingly tasteful. There was a massive queen-sized bed with white silk sheets, and a grey doona and pillow set sitting at an angle on top of an enormous Persian rug. Heavy golden brown coloured curtains hung near a large (closed) window that showed an impressive view of the Salvatore property line, of which Phoebe could see a small gazebo in the distance. Opposite the bed was another large, unlit walk-in fireplace and Damon's various belongings were dotted all about the room. Beside Damon's simple bedside table was a large stack of books, but on top of the table with a bookmark wedged in place was the novel _Gone with the Wind,_ which Phoebe couldn't help but chuckle with amusement at.

But it was Damon's ensuite bathroom that nearly had Phoebe drooling with delight. It had expensive dark grey tiles, and dark granite stone walls. A large floor to ceiling shower and a large bucket bathtub that instantly reminded Phoebe of the bath, she and Damon had shared back on Titanic after they had finished making love. She could tell that he had obviously enjoyed that particular past-time too, because of the array of sandalwood scented bubble bath she saw neatly stored on a little shelf next to the tub.

"Wow… Damon really likes luxury doesn't he?" Phoebe mused. Zach snorted humourlessly.

"Yep." But he said nothing else. "Shall we?" Zach gestured towards the bedroom door, but Phoebe didn't immediately follow.

"One moment." Zach nodded, and walked towards the bedroom door to wait for Phoebe to finish whatever she was about to do. He personally didn't really care what she did in here, because he didn't particularly like his uncle. Phoebe smiled with melancholy and opened up her purse, pulling out the drawing she had made of Damon from 1912 and laid it gently on one of Damon's pillows. She had wedged a little note for him in the corner of the frame.

It read: ' _You really didn't think that I would forget my promise, now did you? Please wait for me…' – P (2003)._

She then straightened up and turned, heading for the bedroom door where Zach was looking at her with bemusement.

"He'll be back, sooner or later. And I want him to have that as a reminder of what I promised him." Phoebe explained.

Zach nodded uncertainly before he closed the door and escorted Phoebe back down the stairs and towards the basement where he showed her the little storage rooms, and gave her a small sprig of vervain and a tiny bag of vervain seeds to take with her, so she and her sisters could grow some vervain as an extra precautionary weapon against Cambiare vampires, and to mark down in the Book of Shadows that he correctly guessed that Phoebe had. Before Phoebe finally left the Salvatore Boarding House temporarily, since she knew she was coming back; she turned and handed Zach two items.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

Phoebe had given Zach another framed drawing that she had created that depicted Damon, Stefan and Phoebe (as Primrose) sitting on deck chairs on the boat deck of Titanic. The Damon in the picture sat next to Phoebe (Primrose) on the deck chair with his arms wrapped casually around a brilliantly smiling Phoebe (Primrose)'s waist with a genuine smile on his face as he laughed at something that Stefan (who was sitting on a deck chair opposite the couple) said.

"It's a memory of mine. One of my favourite ones that I drew." Phoebe explained with a whimsical smile on her face.

Zach was amazed; he had never seen his uncles looking so relaxed and carefree around this seemingly ordinary young woman. Like they were never vampires, but were ordinary young men with their lovely female companion.

"Would you please hang this somewhere where they would be able to easily see it?" Phoebe requested.

Zach nodded, still stunned by the realistic picture he was holding in his hands. Phoebe smiled; she looked forward to seeing her vampire boys' reactions when she next saw them.

"Thank you, Zach. I hope I'll see you again in the future." Phoebe then turned and walked out of the Boarding house with an extra spring in her step. But before heading back into town, Phoebe secretly buried a Pyrite Crystal she had bewitched (no pun intended) to alert her the moment one or both brothers returned to Mystic Falls, near the front gates.

Then she would be there to reunite with them … whatever it took.

* * *

 **A/N:** **And another one bites the dust! So far, so good for this story.**

 **The next chapter is expected to be in Damon's perspective; about three years later after the events of the** _ **Charmed**_ **series, and before the Pilot episode of _The Vampire Diaries_ … with a few minor changes** **.**

 **I look forward to writing it, as much as I look forward to my lovely readers viewing it. Until then, and please review/favourite/follow!**

 **TTFN xx**


	12. As One Door Closes

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **AS ONE DOOR CLOSES…**

" _I am selfish. I am wrong. I am right, I swear I'm right.  
Swear I knew it all along and I am flawed..."  
_ _ **~Dashboard Confessional: 'Vindicated' (Vindicated – Single [2004])**_

* * *

 **(DAMON P.O.V)**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia  
Salvatore Boarding House  
2009 (Three years after Phoebe visited Mystic Falls)**

Mystic Falls.

A place I had sincerely hoped I'd never see again. But alas, here I am. Ready to take my revenge on the scumbags living in this town, and to follow through with my plans to make my brother dearest's existence a misery … since St. Stefan took away my choices and stole my girl.

 _Which girl are you speaking of, Damon?_ I angrily brush aside that little voice in my head that reminded me of the one that I had lost almost 91 years ago on that death trap of a streamliner, Titanic.

I was over that, and I was determined to move on; falling back onto my original plan before that drama had happened.

 _Katherine…_

I smirked, as I lay back on the road that led directly into town; and I waited. To my delight, I didn't have to wait more than perhaps maybe 20 minutes before a silver four-wheeled drive came thundering down the road.

I casually closed my eyes and braced for impact.

 _ **THUD!**_

 _OW! Fuck that hurt!_ I feel myself ricochet off the car's grill and roll heavily to a stop. Cursing, I lay still feeling my bones reforming and clicking into place, as I hear frantic screams coming from a female passenger in the car behind me.

Two heartbeats. Two courses. No worries!

"We just hit someone! Oh my God!" She screams shrilly, and I can't help but roll my eyes. Damn straight you just hit someone, but lucky for _me_ you won't be alive for very long.

"Call for help!" The male passenger directed, and I hear the car door open and shut before hurried footsteps approach me. I play dead, just as I feel the guy's fingers poking around my neck searching for my pulse.

"Come on! Come on!" The woman panics as she stabs away at the phone. I can hear this guy's heart thudding way, pumping all that delicious blood around …

"Please be alive! Oh my God!"

Okay, time to make a 'miraculous' recovery. It's dinnertime! I immediately sat up and bit into his neck like biting into a ripened apple; savouring the instantaneous pooling of his blood in my throat. He didn't have time to scream.

 _Pity…_

"There's no signal! Darren! Darren!?" The woman calls and I look down at my prey's lifeless corpse and raise an eyebrow.

 _Darren, huh? Sorry bud, your number's up…_ I look up and smirk at the woman, freaking out in the passenger seat. Time for some dessert, I think. The woman hops out of the car and takes off running down the road.

However, she doesn't get far before I swooped down upon her and carry her screaming into the night sky.

 _Home, sweet home…_

* * *

 **Town Square  
7:30am**

After burying the corpses of Darren and Brooke – I found out her name was – I took a load off in my car until day broke and then drove in, parking her back at the Boarding House before I decided to go and have a little bit of fun.

There was another reason for why I had returned home, and it involved a girl.

 _But doesn't it always?_

I shapeshifted into my crow form and took off soaring into the morning skies, searching for that girl. I finally spotted her driving around in a black jeep with a very familiar African-American girl, whose resemblance was uncannily similar to that of Emily Bennett. Bonnie, I think I heard her name was. I shrugged, before immediately hitting and bouncing off the car's windscreen. Both girls screamed, and I couldn't help it. I chuckled in amusement as they searched around for me.

"What was that?!" Bonnie yells before turning to my target. "Oh my God! Elena, are you okay?"

Elena, huh? How interesting…

"It's okay. I'm fine." 'Elena' replies.

 _Oh no, honey. You're really, really not_... Bonnie takes a couple of deep breaths, as she takes another quick look around for me.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." I grinned proudly, as Elena shook her head in disbelief.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Bonnie looked at her sympathetically as she put the car into gear and continues driving.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Elena looked unconvinced. I watched the car disappear around the bend from where I had perched myself on a nearby road sign, before I took flight once again.

* * *

 **The Woods  
** **10:00pm**

I overheard some of the local teenagers talking about a 'Back To School' party happening near the Falls in the woods that night, and I saw a fantastic opportunity to cause some havoc and have a little bit of fun. It was almost too easy, and I was nearly bored until I saw a chick dressed in a very unflattering dress break away from a teenage boy who looked high as a kite, and walked deeper into the woods.

 _Gotcha…_ I shapeshifted back into human and slowly, and calmly began to follow her. I manipulated the weather to create fog to descend around her, and deliberately stepped on a twig.

"Jeremy? Is that you?" I stepped up behind her, she senses my presence. "Jeremy?"

I pounced on her, drinking from her enough to make her pass out but not enough to kill her entirely. Besides, her blood tasted foul. She had been doing drugs as well. Fantastic. Hope I don't start seeing rainbows…

I melt back into the shadows and observed when Elena and that same stoned teenager walk into view. I hear her yelling at him,

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?"

 _Oh! So that's Jeremy? Cool…_ I watched as Elena and 'Jeremy' continue having their argument.

"I don't want to hear it!" He shoots back, annoyed.

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena retorts before Jeremy trips. His eyes widen in horror when he sees the girl's body.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my God, It's Vicki!" He shouts and I leave just as Elena reacts in horror. She'll live, for now. But right now, it's time to pay a visit to my lil bro.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **10:30pm**

Luckily, the party isn't too far away from home and I decide to make a grand entrance. Outside of Stefan's bedroom, I can hear him and my sorry excuse for a nephew, Zach, having a frantic conversation.

"What's going on?" I hear Zach demand. Stefan starts pacing like a caged animal.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me."

Showtime. As Stefan steps into his bedroom, I caused the wind to blow open the window and I flew in. Stefan freezes, before going ramrod straight.

"Damon." He said, his voice grave. He turns to me.

"Hello, brother." I smirk at him, and he returns an unimpressed look back.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" He points out, indicating my spectacular entry through the balcony doors. Trust him to be the typical stick-in-the-mud, as usual.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

Stefan crosses his arms over his chest, and gives me his perfected 'get to the point' expression. Can't say I've actually missed that.

"When'd you get here?" He asks. I stroll around the room, picking up his belongings and examining them before putting them down again.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." I check out his haircut. "Your hair's different. I like it." Stefan ignores the compliment.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." 15 years? Is that all? How what happened 15 years ago? Oh, right. I moved into this Boarding House, and feasted on Zach's girl.

Good times!

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Ugh, did not suit you." I smirked at him and wagged my finger at him mockingly. "Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"I miss my little brother." I replied, humouring him.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan guessed. I sniffed.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." I replied succinctly. Stefan's eyes narrowed.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." He said.

I feigned guilt.

"Ah. That can be a problem … for you." I replied. Stefan looked like he wanted to break something.

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you that very same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up by one little name … Elena." Stefan reacts, and I grin in triumph. "She really took my breath away. Elena, huh? She's a dead ringer for Katherine; but is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world?" I looked him in the eyes. "Tell me, does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine." He retorted.

 _Yeah, no shit …_

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended." I studied him curiously. "Tell me something, Stef, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" I asked him.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan warned me. I couldn't resist taunting him with something that he couldn't have. It was just too easy.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" I launched myself at him and punched him hard in the face.

He broke away. "Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple of girls out there." I twisted the knife in a little deeper, hitting him right where it hurts. "Or just, let's just cut to the chase. Let's just go for Elena."

"Stop it!"

"Just imagine what her blood tastes like!" I taunted him mercilessly, and I grin triumphantly when his face suddenly transforms. I leaned up against the wall. Riling him up was just too fun!

"I can."

Stefan suddenly charges at me. "I said stop!" He rushes towards me and shoves me out of the window. At the last minute, I managed to get myself out of the way and felt a rush of amusement when he lands on the pavement. I slow clapped from behind him and he turns and looks at me in disbelief as I walked slowly towards him.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. However, it's missing style. But I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face … thing. It was good." I wasn't going to let him get away with that.

Fun times over, time to teach him a lesson he won't forget.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan explains to me.

I shrug. My heart bleeds for these pathetic blood bags, but c'est la vie. We've all gotta go sometime.

"That's a given." I said dismissively. Stefan shook his head.

"Not here. I won't allow it." _You_ won't allow it, huh? Well … let the games begin foolish little brother, you just waved a red flag in front of charging bull...

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please." Stefan pleaded with me. "After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" I shook my head.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Stefan looked frustrated.

"Just stay away from Elena." He requested me.

I tossed something in the air and caught it, ignoring the immediate memory of another prick taunting me by tossing a small silver key into the air and catching it, over and over again while being stuck handcuffed to a fucking waterpipe.

"Where's your ring?" Stefan froze and looked down at his left hand. I smirked. "Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Stefan panicked before I rolled my eyes and showed him what was in my hand. "Relax. It's right here."

I rushed at Stefan grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him hard against the garage.

"You of all people, should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try that again." I released him and straightened up.

"Oops! I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach!" I called out, not caring if I had actually woken up our nephew.

* * *

I walked back inside the house and made for the stairs when something caught my eye. Backtracking, I walked towards the object and scanned it curiously.

 _What the hell?_ I reached up and pulled down a framed sketch of myself, Stefan, and someone I never thought I would see again in my miserable existence... Primrose.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I muttered out loud and turned towards Stefan, who had re-entered the house. He had paused the moment the words left my mouth. "Did you have something to do with this?" I demanded him, indicating the framed picture. Stefan looked just as surprised as I did when he came over and took it from me.

"Rose." He whispered, and looked up at me. "Damon, I swear, I did not know this was here."

Stefan looked so sincere that I realised that there was no way that even _he'd_ be this cruel. Rose had meant something to him as well, and deep down I knew that he'd want an explanation too. Suddenly, torturing Stefan had to be put on hold. The revelation that my long lost lover could be alive and well, seemed far more important; and could quite possibly cancel out any plans I might've had to free Katherine from the tomb.

Hell, if Rose was still alive; Katherine could rot in there for all I cared.

There was only one other person left in this house to interrogate.

"Zach!" I snarled furiously. Moments later, our nephew came running. I thrust the picture at him, uncaring that I had caused him to flinch.

"Explain!" Zach took the frame in his hands and frowned for a split second, before his eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh hell! I almost forgot that was here." He admitted sheepishly. Then he looked up at me. "I guess you haven't been to your room yet."

My eyes widened and I immediately ran upstairs to my bedroom, followed closely by Stefan. After bursting in, my eyes clapped on my pillow. Swallowing hard, I walked over and picked up yet another framed sketch; only this time, I didn't feel the same urge to pitch it headfirst into the fireplace downstairs.

 _Because if it wasn't there … I wouldn't have to deal with it…_ But this was different. This time, it was accompanied by a note:

 _'You really didn't think that I would forget my promise, now did you? Please wait for me.' – P (2003)._

"Rose. It can't be…" I breathed, feeling my lethargic heart skip a beat. So I hadn't been hearing things. It really was Rose's voice I had heard in my head on the worst night of my life, promising me that she'd come back for me.

"Damon?" I looked up and saw my brother, for once, looking at me without judgement or suspicion in his eyes. Instead, I saw guilt with a hint of desperation and hopefulness.

I focused on Zach, who I hoped better start talking or else!

"Maybe you didn't hear me before, Zach. I said, 'explain!'" I demanded.

Zach hesitated.

"Three years ago, I received an unexpected visit from a young woman claiming to have known you and Stefan, 91 years ago." He said. "She told me that she was the reincarnation of her great-great Aunt." The expression on Stefan's face must've matched the one on mine, as Zach looked shocked.

"Not possible. Because she couldn't have been here. She DIED!" I started denying all of this madness, and hurled the first thing I could lay my hands on at the wall. Stefan opened his mouth to speak, but I threw him a glare.

"You even think of talking right now, Stefan, and I'll jam a stake into your heart!" I threatened him with a low tone. I turned and walked over to my bathroom, slamming the door closed behind me.

I waited until I knew for a fact that Stefan and Zach had left the room and were back in their own rooms before I deemed it safe to come out. I picked up the drawing of the three of us that day on the boat deck; the morning after Stefan and I managed to prevent Rose from plunging to her death. I found myself remembering, for the first time in the long time.

I couldn't believe that it had been 97 years since we had met and she had died…

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **Southampton, England  
April 10** **th** **, 1912.**

 **11:40am**

It had been 48 years since our father had killed both Stefan and I by shooting us in the back. It was a stroke of luck (or a curse) that we both had Katherine's blood swimming around in our veins. And 48 years since I had swore eternal torment upon my little brother for damning me for the rest of eternity. There was nothing that Stefan could have said that could justify his actions that day; he took away my choices, and that's not something you can just forgive.

I hadn't seen him since… until now.

I remembered standing on the dock just staring up at that giant monstrosity deemed 'unsinkable', trying to figure out the best way to barter entry without bringing attention towards myself or causing too much bloodshed. Just because I was a vampire, didn't mean that I had to kill everything in sight.

"Damon?" I turned and saw Stefan of all people standing there looking at me with mild incredulity.

I stared back with cool indifference.

"Hello, brother." It was almost noon and I needed to make a decision fast.

"How many years has it been now?" asked Stefan cautiously. I turned and started walking away from him, not even remotely interested in reconciling with him.

"48 years, I believe. But who's counting?"

Apparently, it was hard to shake him. He kept up with me easily. I was so intent on trying to avoid Stefan that I was almost run over by a white Renault, leading a silver-grey Daimler-Benz. I scowled in annoyance.

"Shall I assume that you've heard about Zachariah's ill-health?" Stefan asks me. I scan the pier which is filled to bursting point with horse drawn vehicles, motorcars and Lorries.

"You can Stefan. But assuming just makes an ass out of you and … well just you." I smirked.

Excitement and general giddiness is in the air, but I was more interested in getting on that ship at all costs, so I could get back to America as soon as possible so I could pay my respects.

"Are you boarding the Titanic, Stefan?" I asked casually, as I made my through the crowd.

"Eventually. But I am at a loss as how to do this without drawing attention to myself." I nodded. It seemed that we were both hard up for some luck, or at least some clever bartering. It was then that I was struck with an idea. The only catch was, Stefan had to be involved.

"Just stick with me, Stef, and follow my lead." I made my way into the nearest pub, and headed straight for the bar.

Stefan frowned at me disapprovingly.

"What are you planning, Damon?" I ordered a bourbon, and indicated towards a card table that was about to start up a game of poker to Stefan.

I smirked. "Fancy a game, brother?"

Stefan looked at me with disbelief.

"Poker? Titanic is getting ready to set sail, Damon. We don't have the time." He protested.

"Stefan, the ship doesn't leave until noon. We've got at least 20 minutes before we set sail." I reminded him.

"Why are we playing poker, brother?" Stefan asked tiredly. I smirked and pointed out the third class tickets two of the men had in their possession. Stefan immediately understood. And once again, here came the disapproving look. "Deal me in." He reluctantly said.

"Loosen up, Stefan, and live a little. It's good for you." I teased as I picked up my glass and knocked back the liquor. "Let's play." I said, before I waded my way through the crowd of boozing customers with Stefan trailing behind.

The two men of interest were speaking in rapid Swedish, as Stefan and I approached the table.

"Room for two more?" I asked them, casually pulling out my wallet and peeling several bills from it. Their eyes lit up the second I pulled out the cash and both immediately agreed.

I smirked and took my seat, with Stefan following suit. It was 10 minutes into the game, and it was getting serious. The two swedes, who introduced themselves as Olaf and Sven, were sitting in front of Stefan and I, and were in the middle of a sullen argument. About 5 minutes earlier, one of them had bet their third class tickets - much to my delight - and the other was not happy about it. I grinned.

"Hit me again, Sven." I took a card and slipped it into my hand.

A full house!

I glanced over at Stefan who nervously licked his lips and refused another card. The warning whistle from Titanic blows again. The final hand was approaching, it was time to ante up.

"Okay, the moment of truth boys. Somebody's life is about to change." I turned to Stefan who looked anxious (and he had an atrocious poker face). He laid down his cards, and so do the two swedes. I held back my hand to be revealed at the last minute.

"Okay, let's see … Stefan's got nothing. Olaf, you've got squat. And Sven, uh oh … two pair … hmmm." Stefan looked at me in horror.

"Sorry, brother." I feigned an apology.

My brother despaired.

"You're sorry?" The swedes looked hopeful. "What have you got? Geez, Damon. If you've lost my money for no reason-"

I held up my hand to silence him.

"Sorry, you're not gonna be able to return to England for a while…" Stefan, Olaf and Sven frowned in confusion. "Because we're going to America! Full house, boys!"

I grinned and Stefan's smile practically splits his face in half. The crowd all around us explodes in several different languages, as I raked in the money and tickets. I pass it all towards Stefan, and then turn and deliberately stare into the eyes of the fighting swedes.

"We have a proposition for the both of you. You will meet us in the men's room in 5 minutes." Both swedes repeated what I had compelled them to do in Swedish and I nodded, before backing off and dragging my brother off towards the men's room.

"What are you up to now?" He demanded.

I gave him a look.

"Use what brains you do have, Stefan. Do you really think that anyone will take us seriously if we show up to board with Third Class Tickets looking like we could afford to be in First Class?" Stefan backed off.

The second the swedes came and went from the men's room (minus their third class clothing), Stefan and I had to run to make it on board before the Titanic set sail and left us behind. We were carrying our luggage as we sprinted towards the pier, tearing through milling crowds next to the terminal. We dodged past piles of luggage and moving groups of people before Stefan and I finally made it to the third class gangway at E-deck. We had just reached the bottom of the ramp, when one of the officers started to detach it from the ship and swing it away from the gangway doors.

"Wait! We're passengers!" I yelled out to the officer. He studies Stefan and me critically.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" He asks. Stefan and I firmly nod our heads.

"Of course! Anyway, we don't have lice, we're Americans." Lying was now part of our lifestyle, since becoming vampires.

Stefan and I had become very adept at it.

"Right, come aboard." The officer replies sounding annoyed with me. Another officer takes our 'tickets' and marks down the names on the passenger list.

"Gundersen. And… Gundersen." He looks at us suspiciously. I smirked.

"Come on, Sven." I mocked and Stefan flushed with embarrassment and fury. I hooked an arm around my brother's shoulders. "Let's put it this way, Stef. We can consider ourselves the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" I reminded him.

I led Stefan up to the boat deck where thousands of passengers were all waving goodbye to the crowd on the dock.

"I thought you wanted to remain inconspicuous, Damon." Stefan reminded me, as I waved goodbye. I turned and looked at him, not believing for one second that he was my flesh and blood.

"Good lord, Stefan. Live a little." Stefan shrugged and waved goodbye to the crowd. We continued waving until the Titanic gained speed and we couldn't see the well-wishers anymore.

"Come on, Stefan. Shall we see our accommodations?" I asked, gesturing for the entrance to the third class decks.

We walked down a narrow corridor with doors lining both sides. Both of us were appalled by the confusion we could see amongst the other passengers, who were arguing amongst themselves in other languages, or who were wondering around the labyrinth-like corridor looking for their correct rooms. Eventually, we find our cabin and attempt to step inside, praying that we didn't need to be invited in.

That would've been an awkward conversation to have with whoever we were sharing this room with.

Luckily, no such invitation was required and Stefan and I stepped through to see a room painted in white enamel, and had two bunk beds. Over our heads were exposed pipes. Unsurprisingly, Stefan and I discovered that we had two roommates, presumably the friends or brothers of the two swedes we had just fleeced their tickets from.

Without a word, I immediately tossed my luggage onto an open bunk, while Stefan follows suit and claimed the bunk underneath mine.

* * *

 **Cherbourg, France  
** **Late Dusk**

By the time Titanic made it to Cherbourg, Stefan and I were so exhausted we had decided to call it a night and retired to bed early for the night. But the next day, well that was another story entirely.

* * *

 **Bow of the Ship  
** **Early Afternoon**

"Damon?" I looked up at where my brother had peered over the side of the bunk to look down at me.

"What is it, Stefan? You need me to read you a bedtime story?" I mocked, not in the mood to chat; least of all with my brother.

He rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"I say we call a truce, for the duration of the trip. Then once we dock in New York and after Zachariah's funeral, we can go our separate ways. Does that sound fair to you?" I paused, considering the proposal.

"Fine, Stef. We'll call a truce." We shook hands to seal the deal, and Stefan took the opportunity to hop down from the bunk.

He smiled down at me and I frowned back with suspicion.

"Shall we go and take in some fresh air, brother?" asked Stefan. I smiled and got to my feet.

"Sure, why not. I'm feeling a bit peckish anyway." I replied, tongue-in-cheek. Stefan stopped dead in his tracks, and threw me a warning look. "I was just joking around, brother." I reassured him.

 _I wonder how I can get some blood without St Stefan breathing down my neck…_ I thought with irritation, as I shouldered on my waist length brown coat and followed Stefan to to the boat deck to take in the sights. Once up here, I was pleased that I had agreed. The view was amazing. I ran on ahead of Stefan, who followed at a leisurely pace, and stood right at the bow gripping the curving railing. Leaning over, looking down fifty feet to see where the ship cut through the water like a knife and sent up sheets of water in its wake.

"Damon, what on earth are you doing?" Stefan approaches the bow, with an amused smile on his face.

"Come look, Stefan." I pointed towards some dolphins that had appeared from under the water, swimming alongside the ship. Stefan grins, and we stay on the bow for a few more minutes before we decide to go exploring elsewhere.

Little did I know, that this decision would change my existence forever…

* * *

 **Poop Deck/ After Decks  
** **Later**

I sat on a bench in the sun with Stefan, who has his knees pulled up and is supporting a leather bound journal he started writing in ever since he became a vampire. Nearby, a little girl who couldn't have been more than 3 maybe 4 was standing on the lower rung of the railing watching the seagulls, while leaning against her father's beer barrel of a stomach.

"Did you see that, Cora?" Her father pointed out as a seagull suddenly swooped to catch something floating on the water.

Cora started looking around and suddenly locks eyes with me. She waved, and I pulled a bemused smile and waved back just as a crewmember suddenly walks by, walking three small dogs around the deck. Cora squeals with delight and turns to give the pampered pooches a better look. Losing interest in the scene, I go back to scanning the various passengers trying to pick somebody to lure away and feast upon.

"Just be careful who you pick, Damon." Stefan tells me under his breath. I threw him a dirty look.

"I didn't come down in the last shower, Stefan." I retorted.

Suddenly we both hear a metallic clatter and we both turn our heads towards the sound. We spot a tiny golden charm bracelet lying on the deck. Frowning, I glanced up to the aft railing of the B-deck promenade and I see her; a beautiful girl wearing a long yellow dress standing at the railing and glaring down at the water. Her curly brown hair was being tousled in the afternoon breeze and the scent of it blew in my direction. The scent made it impossible for me to look away, and I had to force myself not to bare my fangs.

She smelt divine.

We were about 60 feet apart, with the well deck acting like a valley between us. The girl looked like a figure from a romantic novel; sad and isolated. Stefan chose the wrong moment to look over to see what I was up to, as she turned suddenly and looked right at me. I smirk and wink at her; and she reacts in shock, blushes and immediately looks away. To my delight, she almost immediately looks back after a couple of seconds.

"Don't even think about it, Damon. She's from a privileged background; she's very likely to be missed." Stefan warned me, but I had a lot more than just feeding in mind with this particular girl.

But just then a man comes up behind her and takes her by the arm roughly.

Stefan and I hiss in outrage at this blatant disrespect the scoundrel is showing to this interesting girl. She jerks her arm away, and they argue in pantomime. I nod approvingly when she storms away, and the man goes after her; disappearing along the A-deck promenade.

"She's out of our reach, brother. Let it go, don't risk exposure." Stefan insisted.

I shrugged, but I couldn't forget her face. I wanted to know more about her.

Hell, we were on a ship; odds are we would eventually bump into each other at some point.

I would make sure of it.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the first part of Damon's perspective on the Titanic. I'm going to be writing the next part of it soon. Please review!**

 **TTFN xx**


	13. Another One Opens

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

… **ANOTHER ONE OPENS**

" _We touch, I feel a rush.  
We clutch, it isn't much but it's enough  
to make me wonder what's in store for us…"  
_ _ **~Eminem: 'Space Bound' (Recovery [2010])**_

* * *

 **Poop Deck  
Night**

As night breaks, I ditched Stefan and managed to find an acceptable candidate to feast on; an unsuspecting chambermaid, who was easily lured by a seductive smile and a few well chosen words. Stefan would be pleased to know that I didn't kill her. No, I just took enough to stave off the hunger, and then I compelled her; claiming that she had becoming a little too frisky with one of the crewmen and to go and take care of the wound. After she scampered off, I took refuge on a bench and lay back to gaze at the stars glittering overhead. It was peaceful. But the peace was broken by the sound of running footsteps, and something rushes past the bench in a rush. I sit up and realise that it is the girl Stefan and I had observed earlier that day.

 _Hmmm… trouble in paradise?_ Feeling deep concern for this mysterious girl, I rose to my feet and followed her.

Contrary to what my brother thinks, and I do agree to a point; that I may act like a heartless prick and seem like I care only for myself and my survival; but if I do see somebody in genuine pain and suffering, I will offer aid. I followed the clearly troubled girl to the stern of the ship, and reacted in horror when I realised what she was intending to do: she had somehow managed to climb over the railing of the ship in her long, heavy dress, and was standing with her back to me leaning against the railing, and trembling terribly from either fear or a massive dose of adrenaline.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I call out to her, trying my best not to startle her.

She whips her head back and stares at me in shock and disbelief.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" I frowned at her and reached out for her hand. She jerked away.

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." She threatened. I found that hardly likely, so I decided to call her bluff.

"No, you won't. So don't waste my time." I replied evenly, rolling my eyes at her martyred attitude. She shoots me an incredulous look.

"Excuse me? What do you mean no I won't? You don't get to tell me what I will and will not do. I don't even know you."

"That's my point exactly." I pointed out. "You would've done it by now, if you were really serious about killing yourself." This infuriating girl is silent for a moment. It seemed like I had gotten through to her, I nearly cry out when she stumbles while wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"You're distracting me. Go away!" She yells at me.

 _Fuck, you're stubborn!_ I chuckled with sardonic humour. My patience was starting to ebb away.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss. But I cannot. I'm involved now." So shut up, take my hand and stop this foolishness. I stepped back from the railing and start to remove my shoes. She gave me a quizzical look, and I can't help but smirk at her. "If you let go I'll have to jump in after you. And trust me, it would be my absolute pleasure." I explain to her, winking for good measure.

She frowns.

"Don't be idiotic. You'll be killed." I shrugged off my coat, letting it drop to the deck. I wouldn't or should I say, couldn't be able to tell her how ridiculous that insinuation really was.

"That's likely." I replied.

"Falling from this great height would certainly kill you if you attempt to rescue me." She adds.

I smiled at her patiently.

"I'm sure I will survive." I peered over at the choppy, probably excruciatingly cold water below us. "I'm more concerned about you surviving in water this cold." That gave her pause, I was pleased to notice.

"How cold?" She asks.

"Hmmm?" I feigned ignorance. "Freezing, maybe? Probably a couple of degrees over." Her eyes widened. Ahh! It seems that she hadn't really thought this whole 'suicide' thing over properly.

That's a point in my favour then.

"But I should tell you, I don't particularly enjoy swimming." She raises an eyebrow, waiting for me to explain myself.

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you." I walk over and stand close to the railing next to her. "But like I said before, I don't see a choice. So choose wisely." She shook her head.

"You're insane." She whispered.

I was starting to really like her, she amused me so. Acting like Stefan, however, was a wrong move. I frowned at her slightly.

"Now where have I heard that before? Oh right, from my baby brother, Stefan. But with all due respect – or not, I really don't care – I'm not hanging off the end of a ship."

And once again, she is silent.

Finally, I can see a change of heart reflecting within her beautiful brown eyes. But I had a feeling that these thoughts might be slightly premature, and that she might need a little nudge in the right direction. I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I understand what you must be feeling. And believe me, I've wanted to do what you're attempting to do a hundred times. But you've got to fight."

And everything I just said to her was 100% true.

No bullshit.

I reached over to her.

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Just please give me your hand." I urged.

Slowly, she reaches out and grabs my hand. It is small, but strong and warm, and I carefully assist her as she steps and turns around to look at me face-to-face. My eyes widened with pleasant surprise. That view of her from that 60 feet away didn't do her justice; but then she gasped and her eyes suddenly went out of focus.

 _You got to be kidding me…_ Of all things that this beautiful creature standing precariously before me could be, why did she have to be a witch? The trance-like expression on her face told me that her main power was that of premonition, and suddenly I dreaded what she might've just seen. Her eyes slid back into focus and almost immediately her face shifted into fear and apprehension.

 _Good! I'll let her squirm for a bit…_ I smirked coyly.

"Who are you?" She asks me, her voice quiet and cautious.

She knew what I was, and she also believed that I could potentially kill her. I can't help but feel a little insulted; I do have standards, and killing somebody for something out of their control is a little extreme. Having said that though, I will end her if she threatens to expose either Stefan or I.

"Damon Salvatore, milady." I replied. "And yours?"

"Primrose Baxter." She answers in a quivering voice. Holding tight to her hand, I watched as she carefully stepped up onto the railing … and then slipped off the back of the ship, screaming.

"Shit!" I grunted underneath her weight. It wasn't the first time I praised the fact that with my transition into a vampire, I had developed supernatural strength on top of the strength I had when I was still human.

She looked up at me with a wild, terrified look in her eyes.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" She screams loudly into my ear. I had every intention of helping her.

"I've got you. I won't let you go, I promise!" I reached down and grabbed a firmer hold on her hand started pulling her up.

"DAMON!?"

Aw, fuck me!

Just what I didn't need right now, but unfortunately there was nobody else around to lend me assistance. I didn't need to look over at him to know the accusing glare in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Stefan roared. This would've been the perfect opportunity to retort with something facetious, but now wasn't the time nor the place, when an innocent life was literally dangling helplessly from my hands.

"Less questioning, more helping, Stefan!" I bit back and almost immediately, the Good Samaritan in Stefan took over and he scrambled to grab a hold of Primrose's other arm.

"Almost there…" I muttered, as Primrose stepped up on the railing, but the beading on her dress caused her to slip again and she started screaming again. Stefan looked around in a panic, and I found myself feeling concerned about the chances that a nosey crewman could be floating around somewhere.

"We need to hurry, Damon!" Stefan hastened me.

He didn't need to tell me twice as we managed to get her back over the railing. I barely registered when Primrose wrapped her arms around my neck. But I did register when we found ourselves lying in a scandalous position on the boat deck. But at least Primrose was safe … and staring up at me with wonder and curiosity in her eyes.

Why can't I look away? What has she done to me?

I glare at her, and barely hear the commotion going on behind me.

"Here, what's all this!?" I look back.

Wonderful… what else?

It was the Quartermaster, and by the expression on his face it looked like Stefan and I were in a world of trouble.

"Here both of you, stand back! Don't move an inch!" I shut my eyes and pray for patience as I step away from Primrose and Stefan moves to join me where I had retreated to, stuffing my hands into my pockets. Two seamen come running up the promenade.

"Fetch the Master at Arms."

* * *

I think I've developed a small tick at the corner of my eye.

I'm positive, that somebody out there is out to get me … and I think it might be my bastard of a father. The Master at Arms didn't have to seek a reason for why he was here. One look at Stefan, me, and then the state of Primrose, and he had all the supposed answers he needed. A couple of handcuffs later, and the man that Stefan and I witnessed grabbing Primrose harshly suddenly appeared.

"This is completely unacceptable!" He got into my face, and I itched to maul his face, or at least rip out his heart and show it to him. But I had no desire to scar or frighten Primrose; and I certainly didn't want her to be frightened of me. "What made you think that you could lay your hands on my fiancée?" He demanded. I ignored him and looked over at her, reading the curiosity in her eyes.

He grabs a hold of my face and jerks it back to his.

"Look at me, you filth!"

I smirked condescendingly at him, and I notice Stefan out of the corner of my eye, wince at this asshole's actions. Even my brother has the good sense not to push me too far; and this guy has been marked.

Unexpectedly, Primrose comes to our rescue.

"Cornelius!" I glanced over at her.

She was ignored.

"What did you both think you were doing?!" This Cornelius chap, was getting unnecessarily worked up even for a man defending his fiancé's honour. So when Primrose successfully managed to get his attention, I turned and raised an eyebrow at Stefan, who returned it looking just as suspicious as I felt.

"Will you stop? This whole situation was an accident!"

An accident? Yeah, I guess you could say that.

Cornelius frowned at her. "An accident?"

"It was… stupid really." There's an understatement, if I ever heard one… "I was leaning over and I tripped over my dress." Primrose gave Stefan and me a subtle look, and I smirked realising what she was doing.

Clever girl! I knew there was a reason why I spared you.

"I was leaning over to see … uh… to see the…"

"Propellers?"

"Propellers! And of course my dress got in the way and I would've gone overboard hadn't the Messrs Salvatore saved me and almost gone over themselves." I stared down Cornelius.

 _Come on, take the bait…_ I was suddenly jerked back by the Master at Arms.

"Was that the way of it?" Stefan and I exchanged looks and nodded before turning and addressing our little panel of jurors.

"That sounds about right, doesn't it Stefan?" My brother sighed.

"It's true."

A portly gentleman holding a snifter of brandy beamed at us both, as the Master at Arms immediately unshackled myself and Stefan.

Massaging my wrists, I glanced over at the man.

"Good on you both!" He congratulated us.

Primrose gave us a grateful smile as I winked back. I was ready to turn in, but wanted to bid the object of my fascination pleasant dreams so I postponed my plans for the moment. Cornelius seemed to be extremely determined to escort his 'property' back inside, and away from us.

But he was thwarted.

"Maybe you should offer them something for their troubles?" I perked up at this, and Stefan looked uncomfortable. Cornelius seemed pained.

"Oh, yes of course." He said distractedly and turned towards a slimy looking bastard who was apparently his man. "Slip them both a twenty." I snorted; Primrose was worth more than that surely.

Primrose apparently agreed.

"I don't think so." Cornelius fluffed around for several more minutes as he dug a deeper hole for himself, but giving the eye flick that I practically invented, I used that particular gesture so often.

"Join us for dinner tomorrow night. I'm sure we would be all interested to hear of your heroic tales?"

"I'll follow your lead, brother. Just be careful, there's something wrong with this man." Stefan whispered low enough for only my ears.

I nodded curtly.

"I think I have time for that." I responded evenly.

"It would be an honour." Stefan echoed.

 _Our father would be so proud..._ I rolled my eyes as Cornelius wrapped an arm possessively around Primrose who looked back over at us.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Damon…" Stefan mumbled as he turned and walked away.

But I barely heard what he said, I was too busy with the mental images of all the torture I could inflict upon that self-righteous ass. I walked back to the cabin, whistling a jaunty tune.

* * *

 **Third Class General Room  
** **Morning**

Primrose was the only thing on my mind when I went to bed, and the first thing I thought of the second I woke up and went in search for my morning dose of fresh warm blood. Stefan and I met up in the corridor, on our way to the Third Class General Room.

"Who are you think about, Damon?" Stefan asked me, yawning shortly afterwards.

I smirked.

"Primrose. That girl from last night." He gave me a look. Then I remembered that we had seen a lot of women last night, so I tried a different route. "Remember? She was trying to kill herself?"

Stefan groaned, realising who I was talking about.

"Don't remind me…" He mumbled. "She nearly ruined everything for us." I looked at him disapprovingly.

"Easy, Stefan. Put away the claws." I said, calmly. "I think she was just really upset about something. We were just in the wrong place at the right time."

"It's the 'wrong' time, Damon." Stefan corrected me, but I shook my head.

"No, I was _right_ the first time." I smirked.

We arrived at the General Room. It was shabby chic, and there was nothing remarkable about the room: mothers with their children, kids running between the benches yelling in different languages and getting scolded by their parents. Elderly women were yelling and the elderly men were playing chess. Not too far away from where Stefan and I were trying to avoid drawing attention to ourselves, were some young girls doing needlepoint and reading dime novels. An Irishman, whom Stefan and I had developed an acquaintance with named Tommy Ryan, was attempting to play on an upright piano. I grinned and nudged Stefan, as I pointed towards a trio of young boys shrieking and shouting as they ran after a giant rat underneath the benches, trying to kill it with their shoes. I was sitting with my feet propped up on a slightly rickety table, listening to Stefan muttering and scratching away in his journal.

Suddenly, Stefan elbowed me sharply in the ribs.

"What the fuck?!" I growled.

But Stefan pointed towards the doors, and I turned and choked on air. Primrose was standing there, sticking out like a sore thumb and looking uncomfortable. But then her face set in determination and she walked confidently over to where Stefan and I were staring at her with confusion. We were seeing her tonight at dinner, why was she here now? I stood up immediately, just as Primrose stopped directly in front of me and gave me a small smile.

"Hello, Damon." She greeted me, but all I could do was blink down at her, forgetting how to speak. Stefan rolled his eyes and approached a slightly confused Primrose, greeting her.

"Hello again, Primrose. Please forgive my brother. It's still a little early for him."

She looked surprised.

"You know my name?" She asked with confusion, as Stefan went red and started to stammer.

"Well, Damon told me. I hope you don't mind?" I learned from experience, that Stefan only stammered like this if he liked somebody. That was when I started getting territorial bringing myself back to the present.

 _Oh, hell no! I'm not letting history repeat itself…_

"It's quite okay. I don't mind at all." Primrose looked awkward, which gave me the opening to wade in and give her a bright smile. I greeted her properly with a kiss to her knuckles.

"I apologise for my rudeness. Is there something we can do for you?" Primrose cleared her throat and got straight to the point.

"Yes, I was wondering if I may speak with the both of you in private?" Stefan and I looked at each other, our thoughts bouncing between us.

But we nodded.

"Of course. After you." I gestured towards the door and Primrose smiled graciously.

* * *

 **The Boat Deck  
** **Midday**

Awkward could not accurately describe the atmosphere surrounding Stefan, Primrose and myself as we walked along the boat deck. No one spoke for several minutes, until Primrose stumbled forward without warning; as though someone had pushed passed her deliberately. My hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm before she had the chance to meet the deck.

"Are you okay?" I rose an eyebrow, as she flushed scarlet and regained her balance. She seemed to glare into thin air, and I became worried for her sanity.

"Yes, thank you. I have weak ankles, so I stumble every now and then." I held back a snort.

But her clumsy moment seemed to be the icebreaker and got her talking. "I… I want to thank you for what you both did. Not just for … for pulling me back over the railing, but for being discreet." I smiled. Her awkward nature was charming and very endearing.

"You're welcome, Primrose." Stefan replied, ever the gentleman.

"It's not like we were going to let you make a foolish mistake, of course." Primrose groaned with annoyance, and I frowned questioning what I had said to offend her. Stefan shook his head.

"Please, call me Rose. Primrose sounds too stuffy."

Rose. I approve. It suits her much better being named after a flower as beautiful as she was, than being named after a pathetic little flower that nobody but little old women liked.

"If it pleases you?" Rose smiled and scratched delicately at her neck.

"Look, I don't want to give you both the impression that I'm suicidal all the time. Last night was a once off. I was just at a loss about how to deal with…"

"Your duty?" Here standing before us was yet another victim relating to the lifestyles of the rich and shameless. A pain that Stefan and I knew all too well.

Rose looked surprised.

"Yes. How did you guess?" Stefan gave a resigned sigh and I gave him a 'go ahead' gesture, knowing that we were bound to reveal all sooner or later since we all knew our dirty little secrets.

"As you've probably already discovered, my brother and I are both vampires." Stefan explained.

Rose nodded.

"But when we were still human, we were the heirs of a successful saw mill empire, back in our hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia. So we knew quite a bit about the pressures of the privileged lifestyle." And our father never let us forget it; even going as far as telling me, how much of a disappointment I was to him when I went against his wishes.

Selfish, heartless bastard!

Cared more about the profit, than his own two sons…

"Do you care to elaborate?" Rose's question was very odd. Why would she need to know more about the privileged lifestyle, when she was already living through it? Stefan frowned.

"About what?" He asked cautiously.

Rose hesitated. "Being vampires?"

Well, that came out of left field… also, why? I could see Stefan panicking, and I wasn't so thrilled about the change in topic either.

So instead, I merely smirked.

"No. Not just now, we're still focusing on you at present." I narrowed my eyes at her and she seemed to shrink in place.

"Of course, if you insist." She looked disappointed. How interesting… "And it makes me feel a little better that somebody else knows how I'm feeling. At the time, I just had to get away … just run and run and run … and then I was at the back rail. It figured that even the Titanic wasn't big enough to allow me to escape them. Then without really giving it another thought, I was over the railing thinking: I'll show them. They'll be sorry!"

A truly touching story, I must say. But there had to be a catch, since she was so obvious about the choice in topic.

"Well, of course they'll be sorry. But you also would've been dead. And nobody can come back from that."

She smirked.

"You did." Stefan chuckled and I was silenced momentarily.

You saucy little minx! I cleared my throat, feeling rather foolish.

"Well, that's beside the point…"

Okay, next topic! I eyed off a gentleman walking down the deck, with his lady companion on his arm and was immediately reminded of that prick, Cornelius.

And speaking of…

"So that penguin last night, is he one of them?" I asked bitingly, indicating my distaste for him. Rose pulled a face.

"If you mean, Cornelius, then yes. He's the one responsible for my problems." Even I was taken aback by the amount of venom laced in her words. But again, Stefan and I were a united front when it came to him and we both let out angry growls which seemed to startle Rose, because she took a step back from us.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Stefan asked. Rose's face went from being angry to being defeated, and she shook her head. I did not like seeing that expression on her face.

"Worse, I'm afraid."

Rose extended her hand towards us, showing a large diamond engagement ring on her slender finger. I glared down at it, feeling angry that she had already been claimed.

"So I take it you don't want to be married to him?" Stefan asked her and I turned to look at her reaction, pleased to note that she was just as curious about my reaction to her reply. But that was when I realised that I had completely forgotten Katherine in that split second of desperate longing that Rose was unhappy about her engagement and wanted an out.

And I was angry at her, at myself and at Stefan because of this. I nearly missed Rose's response.

"It's truly the last thing I wish to do. But it seems that I haven't got a choice."

No choice? No … I'm sorry, but I call bullshit on that.

"Everyone's got a choice." Rose looked away, but I pulled her face back to look me in the eye.

"Not I. My family is expecting me to go through with it." She sounded so sad, while her situation sounded so familiar.

Now why was that exactly? Oh yeah, because I was expected to just accept being a vampire for the rest of eternity. I glared at Stefan and then trained it on her as I got up and started pacing. Rose immediately scowled back, and I cracked the tiniest smile I could muster without it being noticed.

"Hey, don't judge me until you've seen my family." Rose suggested. I stopped and gave her a hard look and opened my mouth to give my opinion on that suggestion when Stefan stepped in.

"Of course, we will." He placated. I rolled my eyes and resumed pacing.

"Always the peacemaker, you are Stefan…" I muttered and earned an exasperated look from my brother. Rose looked between us with confusion before speaking again.

"Would I be pushing my luck if I inquired about you both being vampires?"

I drew in a frustrated breath before looking at Stefan, before I walked over and gently but firmly pulled her by the hand to lead her to a more isolated place. I knew that Stefan would follow, not trusting that I wouldn't hurt, mentally scar or kill Rose.

This was the time for a compromise.

"Only if you tell us about you being a witch. Otherwise, no deal." Rose's face lit up, and I gave her a look. Indeed this girl was a strange one. She took her seat on a nearby deck chair and I followed suit with Stefan taking a seat next to me, looking less than happy with my proposition.

But I could care less.

"Ladies first." Rose nodded.

"I came from a long line of powerful witches dating back to the 1600s." My eyes widened. Wow… I think I need to keep an eye on this one. "My destiny began with my ancestor, Melinda Warren. She had the powers of Premonition, Telekinesis and Molecular Immobilisation."

I'm sorry? What?

"When she was burnt at the stake, she prophesied that each of her descendants would grow stronger and stronger…" She stopped, then hesitated and I raised an impatient eyebrow wondering what the holdup was, before she took in a deep breath and finished her sentence. "… and it is said that it will eventually culminate in the arrival of three sisters who would be known as the most powerful good witches to walk the earth: the Charmed Ones."

Is she seriously feeding me this? I looked over and saw to my disgust that Stefan actually looked interested in this information, but when he looked over at me I saw the doubt that clouded his eyes as well. Thank you, Stefan! I knew you wouldn't _completely_ fail me...

"And if what you say is true, what power do you possess?" I asked, humouring her.

She scowled at me.

"Premonition. But if you're going to mock me, I shall take my leave…"

Stefan reached out with snake-like reflexes and rose to stop her. However, when his ring brushed against her arm, Rose suddenly gasped and went ridged again; indicating that she was having another one of those visions. It seemed longer than the last one, and I was immediately concerned with what she was seeing that involved my brother.

Rose's eyes refocused and she seemed confused and slightly upset.

"Are you okay?" I crouched before her, holding one of her hands in mine trying to soothe her. She looked at me, but seemed to look right through me as she uttered something that made my blood freeze in my veins.

"Katherine?"

I dropped Rose's hand like it was a scalding iron and backed away from her, Stefan by my side looking down at her in horror.

"What did you say?" I demanded.

Rose blinked back at me looking confused.

"Katherine. Who is she?" She asked frowning at us. What the hell did she see that involved the woman who up until recently used to constantly plague my thoughts?

"Where did you learn that name?" I demanded fiercely. Rose's eyes reflected a small amount of hurt the moment I demanded an answer from her, but I dismissed that in favour of getting an explanation out of her.

"I had a premonition. I heard you tell her that you love her."

My eyes widened in shock and I ignored the accusing glares Stefan was now aiming at the side of my head. Fine, the fact that she could recall something as deeply intimate and private as that part of my past confirmed that she was not lying about having clairvoyant visions. Stefan and I wanted to change the subject, but it seemed only fair to tell her about the events that led to becoming a vampire.

After all, she fulfilled her end of the bargain we struck.

"What else did you see?" Stefan asked reluctantly. Rose looked concerned about our reactions to her vision.

"Katherine – dressed in an olive 1860s dress – arriving at a beautiful white marble plantation style mansion in a horse drawn carriage. Then flashes of you and Damon going from what appeared to be a very close relationship to a bitter rivalry because of this Katherine." I remembered that very well, but it didn't stop the pain and anger lingering and I glared resentfully at Stefan.

He ignored me.

"Anything else?" He asked pointedly. Rose shook her head, as I stood up unable to hide the absolute rage building within me and I stormed away. I could still hear Stefan continuing to tell our personal history to this girl, this infuriating girl who had to stumble into our lives and pick at the festering scabs of our shattered brotherhood.

"Damon can be a bit abrupt when he's cornered or feels threatened." Stefan was attempting to put her at ease.

"I kind of worked that out for myself, funnily enough." Rose was very matter-of-fact, and then rather defensive. "But I hope you're not resenting me for something I have no control over."

Stefan chuckled. I looked over and saw Rose sitting calmly on the deck chair with Stefan standing before her with one of his hands in his trouser pocket and his leather-bound journal in the other.

"No. But it was a bit of a shock that you knew so much about our past without us actually telling you." Stefan reassured her.

Well, that was the understatement of the year.

Rose straightened up, making herself comfortable; and I realised she was preparing to ask a rather delicate question. I wanted to be the one to field this question, so I wondered back over to them.

"So how did you become vampires? What happened to put you where you are?" Rose jumped when I suddenly intercepted the question from Stefan.

"What always happens..." Instead of being annoyed, Stefan actually looked grateful. I rolled my eyes and returned my focus to Rose who was looking wary of me, and for a split second I felt a spark of guilt.

"Boy meets girl…" I pointed towards Stefan. "Girl meets boy's older brother…" I indicated myself. "Boy and his brother declare war on each other over the same girl." I directed this partially at Rose and partially at Stefan who immediately frowned and bared his fangs at me. I turned back to Rose and said, quite forcefully:

"Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

* * *

Rose looked shocked that the source of our feud was a woman. The same woman she had seen in her vision. Well, if she looked shocked now, she was about to look worse by the time our story was told.

"Damon and I grew up in Mystic Falls, Virginia during the mid-1840s. Back then we were as thick as thieves: the Salvatore Brothers; best friends forever. But it didn't stay like that, as you've obviously witnessed."

I snorted, this was the day for understatements.

"One day, we had a young woman come to stay with us. Katherine. And from there, everything started spiralling out of control."

I'll say. The second the war began, father bundled me up and sent me to the front lines. 'Defending our country' was his reason for doing so. I resented him big time for it. But meeting Katherine while on leave, was worth going AWOL for to spend all my time with her.

"I took leave and returned home to meet Katherine. But she wasn't what she appeared to be. She eventually revealed to us that she was a Vampire on separate occasions, but she only compelled Stefan into falling in love with her."

Stefan spun round and stared at me incredulously.

"She compelled you too, Damon!" But I wasn't interested in what he had to say.

"No, let's not open that can of worms, Steffie. Not in front of present company." I shut him down, but something in what I said interested Rose and she looked at me curiously.

"Sorry, compelled? What's that?" She wondered. Stefan sighed and turned to Rose, answering with hand gestures.

"Compelling is the vampire's version of mind control. It allows us to 'persuade' our victims to do whatever we tell them to do." He scowled at me. "Which if done for the wrong reasons can have drastic consequences."

I smiled pityingly back at him. "Like you're perfect."

Rose looked annoyed. "Okay, we've established that you both dislike each other, can we get back to the explanation please?" Both of us looked at Rose. I was amused by her spitfire temper.

Stefan noticed the interest and huffed in frustration.

"One day, Katherine had been exposed as a vampire to our father, who was a member of the Founder's Council. Stefan and I weren't there initially, but once we learned what happened we worked together to set her free."

Rose's eyes widened. She was definitely hooked.

"But our father shot us both in the back, killing us both. We still don't know what happened to Katherine after that." Stefan looked guilty.

"Speak for yourself…" I muttered underneath my breath.

I had managed to find out what had happened to Katherine from Emily Bennett. She was safe, hidden in a tomb back in Mystic Falls; but she couldn't be released until the comet that trapped her there in the first place returned.

I just had to figure out how to do that.

But, there was a problem with this plan … and it was staring back at me with beautiful brown doe eyes, and a confused pout on her face.

"Hold on! If you were both killed by being shot in the back; how were you turned into vampires? I don't understand." I noticed some blood beading from a tiny cut on Rose's neck, and I got an idea.

After looking left and right to scan for any nosy passengers, I willed my fangs to grow and I raked my index finger over one of them, making a shallow cut. Pinching my finger enough to gather enough blood for the demonstration, I simply leaned over and smeared my blood over the cut.

She jerked back her hand.

"What are you doing?" I licked away the remaining blood on my finger, as I indicated to the small cut on her wrist and all three of us watched as the wound vanished. Rose gasped.

"It's the blood, it has healing properties. That's also how we were changed into vampires." Stefan explained. "Katherine had secretly fed us her blood, and we consumed enough of it between us that when we were killed; it triggered the transition."

Rose looked fascinated, but at the same time she had turned a little green at the mere thought of consuming blood. I grinned.

"So that's it, you were vampires?" She guessed. We shook our heads, and I dreaded the recollection of what came next. Stefan apparently did too as we hesitated for a substantial amount of time before Rose started getting annoyed with us and we finally relented.

"It's not as easy as that. When we finally woke up, we had two choices: Complete the transition, or die permanently." I explained, making it completely clear.

Rose nodded.

"You clearly chose to complete it, after all you're sitting here talking with me." I started to laugh, but from the look on Rose's face; she knew that the laughter was anything but amused.

"Except that we shouldn't be." And I deliberately pointed at Stefan, who winced at the ferocious, angry look I knew was on my face at that moment. And I revelled in his anguish. "And it's all Stefan's fault." Rose raised an eyebrow, at the accusation I had bestowed upon Stefan. "We woke up on the side of a river. The sun was hot and blaring down at us and we realised what had happened. But neither of us wanted to live anymore, so we decided to not complete transition. But fate had other ideas."

I sat down beside Rose, and jerked my head in Stefan's direction. "Stefan here had a guilty conscience and foolishly went to find our father to make amends before he finally passed." My face fell; and sadness nearly overwhelmed me.

Despite our estrangement, he was still my father.

"There was a disagreement, which ended with Stefan killing and feeding upon our father and completing transition." Stefan looked remorseful.

"The power was amazing, but I didn't want to lose my brother." I snorted. I didn't want any favours from my selfish little brother. I glanced over at Rose and was dismayed by the disturbed expression on her face. "So, I kidnapped one of our maids and tried to tempt Damon into completing." I stood up and approached Stefan, looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Except that it wasn't your choice to make, wasn't it brother?"

Rose's eyes widened and she turned and stared at Stefan incredulously and with a hint of anger.

"You forced him to drink?!" Stefan opened his mouth to explain, but Rose raised a hand that silenced him. "No! I don't want to hear it. You took away Damon's choices, and that is not something easily forgiven."

I froze and slowly turned and looked at Rose in shock. That was exactly what I had told myself two days ago back on the Southampton Docks.

Could she read minds too?

"I think I can understand the amnosity Damon has for you. And I am 100% behind him."

I cannot believe what I'm hearing! For once there is nobody on St. Stefan's side? I swore that I could've kissed her, and then I realised that there wasn't anybody stopping me from doing so. So I intended on following through with this plan.

But unfortunately, reality is a cock-blocking bitch and I watched as Rose got to her feet. The expression on her face told me that she had thought that she had spoken out of turn and she was embarrassed.

"I need to get going. I have to prepare for dinner tonight…" She trailed off.

Like hell was she going anywhere.

Thoughts of rescuing Katherine went out of the window, as I had found my new focus and reason for living. I glanced at Stefan, who was finding it hard to look me in the eye and immediately followed Rose.

"May I escort you back to your room, Miss?"

Rose turned to face me, and I immediately offered my arm to her. She smiled warmly and accepted it, allowing me to continue walking with her to wherever she needed to go. I glanced over my shoulder at Stefan and saw him walking at a respectful distance behind us. I was relieved that I wouldn't be having to fight for another's girl's heart this time round.

I was actually going to win!

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year! And what a better way to celebrate than with a new chapter update!**

 **YAY! I sincerely hope that you enjoy this. Please review!**

 **TTFN xx**


	14. Damon's Pride

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **DAMON'S PRIDE**

" _Mary Mary, wanna be with you.  
And this is what I'm gonna do,  
I'm gonna put a call to you.  
'Cause I feel good tonight.  
And everything's gonna be right, right, right..._ _"  
_ _ **~Jimmy Barnes (feat. INXS): 'Good Times' (Barnestorming [1988])**_

* * *

 **The Boat Deck  
Sunset**

Stefan and I escorted Rose around the ship, laughing and having a generally good time. Our little discussion about vampires, Katherine and learning about Rose's 'destiny' had certainly created an understanding between us. And while it went off at a rocky start at first, Rose's non-judgemental attitude and acceptance helped us all to relax a little. It certainly opened up my eyes about her, and how she was able to figure out that Stefan's bloodlust and consequential selfishness gambled with our futures.

We came upon one of the passengers and his wife with their wooden movie camera. He was trying to film his very reluctant wife, but at the same time were laughing and having fun and Rose broke away from my arm for a closer inspection.

"I'm pleased that Rose is making you happy, brother." Stefan piped up, "But please be careful." He warned me and I turned and gave him a critical look.

"What makes you think that I've formed any kind of affection for Rose? I love Katherine, remember?" I retorted back to him, stubbornly as I turned back and immediately sought out Rose.

Stefan snorted disbelievingly.

"Have you seen yourself recently, Damon? You've barely even mentioned Katherine and the fact that she is trapped in that tomb under Fell's Church." Stefan had a smirk in his tone that I did not like. "Face it, the moment Rose entered the picture and paid the slightest attention towards you; Katherine was history."

I snapped.

I turned and casually grabbed Stefan and led over him to the wall where I roughly shoved him up against it and leaned in close.

"The only reason why I haven't shoved a stake through your gut right now, Stefan, is because there are witnesses. Rose is a nice girl, but the likelihood of us ever seeing her again after this voyage is very slim. Katherine is still on the cards, so don't _ever_ doubt my feelings for Katherine, and don't _ever_ cross me! Am I in any way unclear?" I snarled quiet enough for only Stefan to hear.

His face was sober and blank, but I could've sworn I could see defiance hidden in there as well. He nodded slowly, and grunted when I finally let him go. I turned back to see Rose looking over at us curiously and I smiled back and came over to her with a very quiet Stefan at my heels.

Suddenly, Rose went ashen and immediately fixed her posture.

"Oh, mother!"

I turned and saw an older woman dressed in a conservative bottle green embroidered deck dress and a large flowered hat walking over to us with two other first class ladies flanking her. The same brown eyes that Rose had narrowed cautiously at both me and Stefan. Rose stepped to her side, and I felt a twinge of loss that I immediately forced down.

I realised that while I had turned and ripped Stefan a new asshole over the situation with Katherine, that he was actually quite correct: I could scarcely remember when I last gave a second thought about her. But I wasn't about to turn around and apologise to Stefan just yet.

"May I introduce Damon Salvatore," I nodded respectfully. "And his younger brother, Stefan Salvatore." Stefan smiled politely, but otherwise said nothing. Rose's mother smiled back but it was painfully tight and the smile never reached her eyes.

Uh, oh. I smell another witch, and this one isn't as welcoming as Rose is.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Rose looked nervous and stressed out around this woman, and I frowned.

"The Messrs Salvatore were the ones who saved me from going overboard the other night." She hastened to explain, but she needn't have bothered; it was clear her mother had tuned out any mention of my brother and I. However, a portly well-dressed older woman whom I had heard along the grapevine was called 'Molly' suddenly spoke up.

"Well, boys, it sounds like you're both good men to have around in a sticky spot." She said in a rough southern accent that I immediately smirked at.

So she was one of us, huh? Good for her!

The bugler began to announce dinner amongst the crowd, and everybody jumped. Molly frowned with distaste.

"Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn Calvary charge?" I chuckled, and noticed Rose starting to panic again.

She immediately turned towards her mother.

"Shall we go dress, mother?" Rose suggested and took her mother by the arm, turning and leading her away. She looked over her shoulder at both Stefan and I. "I'll see you both at dinner."

I smiled and nodded at her, and waved. The other woman that had accompanied Rose's mother left with them. But Molly suddenly stepped into my line of sight.

"Uh, boys?" Stefan and I looked at her enquiringly. "Do you even have the slightest comprehension of what you are doing?" She asked, a serious look on her face.

"A fairly good idea, yes." I replied smoothly. Molly looked over my shoulder at Stefan who nodded vehemently.

"Well regardless, you're about to enter the snake pit. I sure hope you're ready. What are you planning to wear?" Molly asked with concern.

But Stefan kindly but firmly explained.

"I think we've got that covered. But thank you for your concern." He explained politely. Molly looked unconvinced but nevertheless nodded.

"I guess I'll see you there. Good luck, boys!"

And off she went. I groaned.

"Why did we agree to this again?" I muttered. Stefan raised an eyebrow at me.

"Because you wanted to see Rose again, Damon. That was obvious." He replied, and sauntered off to our cabin to get ready for the dreaded dinner. I stayed behind long enough to question my sanity, and the lengths I was willing to go to win this girl's heart.

* * *

 **The Salvatore's Cabin  
** **Early Evening**

I stood at the tiny, impractical mirror trying to shave my face; while at the same time Stefan was already dressed in white-tie except for his tie and jacket. I noticed that he was struggling to do up his tie.

Rolling my eyes, I placed down my razor and turned to face him.

"Stop! Stop! Let me do it!" Stefan sighed in frustration and dropped his hands as I expertly flipped and flicked the tie around. "It amazes me that you haven't mastered this yet, Stefan. I recall Father had to show you a grand total of five times before you finally got it right on your own, and he wasn't exactly a patient man." I finished tying and straightened up the white tie.

"Thanks." Stefan mumbled as I turned back and resumed raking the bristles on my neck and chin.

"Damon, I'd like to apologise for what I said before. I was not my place to question your feelings." Stefan said, as he shrugged on his black dinner jacket and straightened his lapels in the mirror over my shoulder.

I shrugged. "What for? You were right."

He looked at me, stunned and I immediately pointed at him through the mirror narrowing my eyes.

"But just this once." Stefan smiled.

"I'll take that." I finished removing the last part of my beard and splashed some water on my face to remove the rest of the shaving cream. "Are you sure you know what you're doing tonight, brother? You do realise they're going to try and make us slip up and humiliate us."

Don't remind me. We grew up amongst the same like-minded people back in Virginia, and I had hated it with every fibre of my being.

"You got to know how to handle men like Rose's fiancé. They're all talk and let other people handle the action." I explained, as I combed back my hair out of my face and did up my tie.

Stefan said nothing.

I shrugged on my black dinner jacket and buttoned up my cufflinks.

"Ready?" I asked and Stefan nodded, standing up. We headed out of the cabin, ignoring the astonished looks from the other steerage passengers, and headed up to the boat deck.

* * *

 **Boat Deck and First Class Entrance  
** **Dusk**

We followed the drifting strains of classical music towards the First Class Entrance. A steward bowed and smartly opened the door.

"Good evening, sirs." He greets us.

Both of us nod politely and stepped in.

Stefan's eyes widened as he takes in the splendour before us. I took it in nonchalantly, not particularly interested in the grandeur; but I admitted that it was fairly impressive. Over our heads was an enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at its centre. Sweeping down six stories was the First Class Grand Staircase, which we were currently stepping down.

This entire foyer was the epitome of the opulent naval architecture.

"Well, this is quite impressive." Stefan approved.

I nodded, saying nothing. Feeling mostly nervous about meeting up with Rose and her snobbish family. All around us, the First Class travelled towards the First Class saloon for their evening meal. Women in their floor length dresses, elaborate hairstyles and abundant jewellery; and the gentlemen in evening dress, standing with one hand at the small of their back, talking quietly.

"Shall we?" I asked Stefan, who nodded and together we descend to A-deck.

Several of the gentlemen nod towards us in a perfunctory greeting, and Stefan and I fell back on our well-brought upbringing and nodded back. Stefan nudged me, and pointed to the top of the staircase. Cornelius was coming down the stairs, with Rose's mother on his arm. She was dripping in jewellery. Both of them walked right past Stefan and me, neither one of them recognising us.

Okay, Cornelius did nod at us – one gent to another – and it was amusing as hell.

 _Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy knocking him off his pedestal…_ I thought. Then something attracted my attention out of the corner of my eye. This time it was my turn to nudge Stefan, and he turned and smiled warmly. Descending the staircase was Rose, a vision in a stunning deep wine red and pale pink beaded dress with a long train. Her low-cut dress showed off her neck and shoulders, and her arms were sheathed in white gloves that came well above the elbow. I couldn't take my eyes off her, I even ignored the amused chuckle from Stefan standing beside me.

He stepped forward to greet Rose.

"Good evening, Rose. You look beautiful." He complemented her, and kissed her hand respectfully. I bristled when Rose blushed at his words.

"Thank you, Stefan. You look very dashing yourself."

I was amused to notice a weak blush developing on Stefan's cheeks. I filed that away for future blackmail purposes. He was still holding on to Rose's hand, so I gave him a warning growl to step away. Stefan rolled his eyes and stepped aside. I hungrily drank her in as I approached her and looked her straight in her eyes. Fluidly, I grasped her hand delicately and kissed the back of her fingers. This time, Rose had gone so red a lobster would've been jealous. I smirked and offered her my arm as I helped her down the rest of the stairs.

Rose led us towards Cornelius and gently shook his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Cornelius? Mother? Surely you remember the Messrs Salvatore?" Rose gestured to us. The man had the gall to look surprised to see us.

"My God, I didn't recognise you." He did a casual eye sweep over the both of us, before he smiled smugly. "Amazing! Both of you could pass for gentlemen."

My eyes flashed and both Stefan and Rose flinched.

However, I smiled politely and glowered at the back of his head when he turned to escort Rose's mother into the First Class saloon.

* * *

 **D-Deck Reception Room  
** **Evening**

As we continued in to dinner, Molly noticed us and grinned. While this woman wasn't like the others and actually had the respect and decency others were severely lacking; she still annoyed me. I threw her a false warm smile, and Stefan and I greeted her.

"Okay boys, there's nothin' to it…"

"Thank you, Molly, but we've got it under control." I interrupted her smoothly.

Molly looked a little taken aback, but shrugged and gave me a look that told me to be careful before she went and walked with Stefan. I leaned over to Rose and whispered into her ear.

"We'll show up that smug bastard, if it's the last thing we ever do." I admit that I half expected Rose to admonish me for my language, but instead she giggled and I threw her a bemused smile.

"Yes, it would be refreshing to see somebody put Cornelius back into his box for once." I heard her whisper back, and flash me a devilish smile.

I chuckled. Rose was my kind of girl. I had made the correct decision.

Rose, Stefan, Molly and I followed our little motley crew to our table, and I casually took in the atmosphere all around us. It was then that I realised Rose was just as nervous as I had been before I clapped eyes on her, and felt all my fears melt away. She barely said a word, and only waved at well-wishers in greeting. An impeccably dressed couple immediately brightened the moment they saw Rose, and they nodded to her.

"You know them?" I asked her curiously, as Rose waved back. Rose looked at me and hesitated.

"I'm not sure. I believe that is Sir Cosmo and Lucille, with Lady Duff-Gordon." I raised an eyebrow. I was surprised to see these people I had heard too much about back in Southampton and days before. "If I recall, she designs naughty lingerie, and is very popular with royalty."

I grinned with delight.

"Really now?" I leered playfully. She lightly slapped me on the arm.

"Behave yourself." I pretended to be chastised, before noticing Stefan frowning furiously over at a group of gentlemen who were standing with Cornelius, having a deep and meaningful conversation with him.

By the looks they were casting Rose, the topic of conversation wasn't too hard to figure out.

"Oh, really that is deplorable." He muttered with disgust. I snapped my head over to Stefan and saw the horrified and outraged expression on his face, as Rose's face flushed in embarrassment. I wanted to tear them limb from limb, but Stefan reached out and grabbed my shoulder. "Damon." He warned me.

I glared back at him, but he shook his head more insistently.

"Mind your own business, brother." I growled before turning to a visibly upset Rose. "Are you okay?" I asked her gently.

She nodded, but made no additional comment before we walked into the dining saloon. The moment we pass through the threshold, Rose had spotted an older gentleman with salt-and-pepper hair, who was dressed in expensive white-tie. Molly identified him as John Jacob Astor; the richest man on the ship. The woman attached to his arm, whom Rose called Madeleine, was standing modestly and clutching onto a small decorative fan.

"J.J, Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

Astor immediately takes and warmly shakes my hand and Stefan's.

"Good to meet you. Are you both of the Chicago Salvatores?" He inquired curiously, and Stefan and I had to bite back laughter.

Giuseppe Salvatore would no more live or do business in Chicago than fly through the air backwards. I managed to clear my throat as I responded.

"No, the Mystic Falls Salvatores, actually." Rose made a tiny giggle, and I smirked as Astor nods as though he knew of our family, and I made to hastily walk away with Rose before he could be none the wiser.

We were almost home free, when Astor's wife unexpectedly leaned in to whisper in Rose's ear.

"Pity that we're both spoken for, isn't it?"

The smirk dropped from my face, and cold hard reality sets in. One glance at Rose's face, told me that she had realised this too. I tightened my grip on Rose's arm a beat after Madeleine burst the proverbial bubble.

* * *

 **First Class Dining Saloon  
** **Evening**

I ignored the concerned expression on Stefan's face as we finally made it into the dining saloon. All I wanted to do was get this infernal dinner over and done with so I could drown away my sorrows on cheap booze. However, I was going to be taking Rose with me, hell or high water. The dining saloon itself was a gaudy monstrosity: alive and lit by a constellation of chandeliers, and mobbed by elegantly dressed people. Beautiful orchestral music surrounded us. We were swiftly escorted to our table where Cornelius and Rose's mother were already seated, waiting for us. They were already absorbed in private conversations with one another that ceased the moment Stefan and I made our appearances.

As the food was being served by white gloved waiters, the conversation suddenly was directed towards Stefan and me.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Messrs Salvatore. I hear they're quite good on this ship." Cornelius asked, sounding both smug and sarcastic. Rose scowled at him.

I smiled pityingly at him.

"The best I've seen…" I turned towards Stefan, who raised an eyebrow at me. "Hardly any rats." He glowered at me, and I smiled innocently back.

I casually grabbed my napkin and placed it in my lap, and ignored the scathing looks Stefan was shooting at me as he mimicked my actions. Cornelius nodded before he turned to address the highly interested guests at the table. Great! Stef and I were sideshow attractions. If only they knew that we were already members of this 'highly exclusive' club of theirs.

"Our guests are joining us from Third Class. They were of some assistance to my fiancée last night."

The emphasis on the fact that Rose was his, really grated on my nerves and I unknowingly bent the gold plated napkin ring out of whack in my anger. Some goose liver was served and I smiled, looking forward to eating properly for once. The steerage passengers were served like pigs in a trough with very simple peasant meals.

"This is foie gras." Cornelius explained unnecessarily, using slow words like Stefan and I were simpletons. My smile tightened. "Goose liver."

"Excellent. One of my favourites." I responded, enjoying the astonishment on his face as I turned to Stefan, a cheerful smile was on his face too. "Don't you agree, Stefan?" My brother nodded.

One of the other guests immediately spoke out.

"You've had this before?" He asked incredulously. Remembering that I was supposed to be pretending to be from Steerage, I fabricated some believable answer.

"Yes, I was fortunate to sample this delicacy when I was living in France." I explained, giving half-truths. Rose gave me a surprised look and mouthed to me if that was factual. I shook my head.

Whispers developed from around the table, and we earned furtive glances.

"How do you take your caviar, sir?" I looked up and saw an ancient looking waiter, looking at me politely and indicating a small dish of black caviar, and the condiments that went with the fish eggs. I opened my mouth to reply, but Cornelius answered for me.

I bristled.

"Just a soupçon of lemon."

I hate lemon. I glanced over at the slimy bastard with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked back. "It improves the flavour with champagne." He translated.

I was aware of this, having indulged on caviar with our frequent meals with Father. I glanced over to see what Stefan had ordered with his. Sour cream. I agreed with his choice, and smiled back at the waiter who had wisely ignored Cornelius's suggestion.

He correctly guessed that I was a seasoned pro at eating caviar.

"Actually, change that to a soupçon of sour cream. Thank you." I requested from the waiter. The man looked surprised, but smiled and followed my directions. As he moved on to Molly, I happened to glance at her and she smiled approvingly at me.

"Where do you and your brother hail from, Mr. Salvatore?" Rose's mother spoke up for the first time since sitting down.

"Presently, the RMS Titanic." I replied back, matter-of-factly.

Stefan hastily jumped in.

"But when we dock in New York, my brother and I will be travelling home to Mystic Falls in Virginia." I wasn't surprised to see the look of fear and anxiety in her eyes, the second our hometown was mentioned.

However, Cornelius snorted sounding amused.

"Really? So you're both southern?" He rudely inquired. I narrowed my eyes, wondering where he was going with that question.

He better watch what he says…

"Yes, we are. Is that a problem?" I demanded, feeling slightly hostile. Cornelius's smile shrunk a bit, and his eyes widened subtly.

"No, of course not. It was just a question." He replied innocently. I absently reached up to scratch my nose and realised that I had, in my anger, started to bare my fangs. I breathed in and out and willed them back in. Stefan, thankfully, gave me a reprieve so I could completely calm down.

"My brother and I had always lived by the phrase 'life is short'." _Yeah, well that doesn't apply to us anymore…_ "And we both want to see it all before we die."

Rose looked uncomfortable.

"You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to be dealt next. Our father was always too busy to spend time with us because he was always working, and our mother died too young. It taught both Damon and I to take life as it comes to you."

Stefan looked meaningfully at me, as though trying to translate a specific point across to me regarding the confused feelings I had for Rose.

"To make each day count."

My brother's words were surprisingly insightful. Rose's untimely arrival into my life was like an unplanned gift that life apparently felt was owed to me. And after what I had already gone through ... I should fucking hope so! It felt like life was trying to give me a reality check in terms of Katherine and her indecisive ways when it came to both Stefan and I. Meaning that, if she was incapable of making a final decision then and there when she had first met us; then she never will.

I glanced up at Stefan and saw the approving smile on his face. Molly raised her champagne glass in a salute.

"Well said, Stefan." And she took a sip from the glass. The other guests (except for Cornelius and Rose's mother) followed suit.

"But how is it you have the means to travel?" Cornelius asked curiously. I sighed, and humoured the bastard.

"We saved up for the chance to travel on the ship we had heard was dubbed 'unsinkable'." I replied evenly. Like hell was I going to admit that we got the means to travel through a lucky hand at poker!

Luckily, the incessant questioning ended the moment the waiters all finished and it was time to eat. But by then, the rest of the guests had lost interest and dissolved into their own private conversations. When dessert was being served, Molly was regaling us with a story involving her husband, a large sum of money and lighting up a stove. By the time it was over, a waiter was going around with cigars in a humidor. Cornelius and the other men choose a cigar and start clipping off ends and lighting up.

I hated the smell of cigars, a fact that also amused Cornelius when Stefan and I declined one. More and more was Cornelius reminding me of our Father, and I was getting fed up.

Rose leaned over and muttered loud enough that only we could hear her with our supernatural hearing.

"Next it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room." I raised an eyebrow, and nearly laughed when the portly gentleman we had met from Rose's failed suicide attempt (whom we learned was called Colonel Gracie) suddenly rose to his feet.

"Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?"

I nearly swallowed my tongue.

Rose rolled her eyes, a 'told you so' smile on her face.

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." Gracie turns towards Stefan and me, as we stood up and smooth out the wrinkles from our dinner jackets.

"Joining us, gentlemen? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?" We smiled politely, before shaking our heads no.

"No thanks, I think we've overstayed our welcome." I was amused by this life I did not miss at all, and I was pretty sure Stefan agreed with me. If the distasteful look on his face meant anything at all.

Cornelius walked by.

"Shame. But it's probably best; it'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Good of you to come." He clapped what he probably assumed to be a friendly hand on my shoulder twice before making a hasty exit. I snarled at his back, and was grateful Stefan was holding me back from killing him where he stood.

"He's lucky there are witnesses, otherwise I'd have ripped out his throat." I seconded the grisly picture Stefan had just painted, and smirked; proud of my baby brother.

"There's still time if you want to go after him and follow through with your plan…" I teased.

He threw me an unimpressed look and I shrugged before we both approached Rose to make our goodbyes… for now.

"Wish you two didn't have to go."

I was delighted that Rose seemed miserable that we needed to leave. Which made part 2 of my next plan all the simpler, and greatly anticipated. Stefan smiled regretfully, as he raised Rose's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Then it was my turn.

"Time for us to go row with the other slaves." I joked around, and reached into my pocket to retrieve a small note I had hastily written before coming down for dinner. Stefan rolled his eyes as Rose smiled as she raised her hand for me to take. I accepted it and placed a tender kiss on her fingers, deliberately pushing the scrap of paper into her hand.

"Goodnight, Rose." I reluctantly let go, meaningfully looking at her hand before Stefan and I made our hasty retreat.

* * *

 **A-Deck Foyer: The Grand Staircase  
** **9pm** _ **(A/N: Sorry, guys for the correction. But I saw the movie recently, and the clock behind Jack read 9pm)**_

Stefan stopped me just as we reached the clock on the Grand Staircase. I looked at him curiously, wondering what was up.

"I'm going to turn in. Let you two have some time to yourselves." Stefan explained. I looked at him in surprise. "Please Damon, I saw you writing that note earlier before you left the cabin tonight. It's okay, I don't mind." He tried to reassure me.

I smiled genuinely and clapped a hand on my brother's shoulder.

"Thanks, brother." I replied sincerely.

Stefan saluted me and disappeared out of the First Class Entrance doors. Grinning in anticipation of what was hopefully to come, I turned and casually examined the clock. The sound of high heeled shoes rising and falling on the staircase alerted me to her arrival. I turned and smiled coyly as I reached out for her hand, and pulled her in to whisper in her ear.

"Want to go to a real party?" I grinned at her.

"Sure." She replied without hesitation, but then started looking around in confusion. I immediately realised who she was searching for and filled in the blanks.

"Stefan went to bed early." I lied, mentally thanking Stefan again for being his usual flaky self. "He wanted to document his day in that stupid journal of his." I scoffed for good measure.

Rose smirked, calling me out on my lie. But she seemed to let it go, as excitement blossomed on her face.

"Oh, well! More fun for us!"

* * *

 **Third Class General Room  
** **9:30pm**

I led a giggling Rose towards the First Class Entrance and we both ran towards the Third Class General Room, where a late night party was in full swing.

An ad hoc band was gathered near the upright piano and was playing some lively Irish stomping music. I loved to dance, and turned to look at Rose longingly. She refused, promising to dance with me later on. I reluctantly agreed and led her to a nearby vacant table with some empty pint glasses laying on top. I felt someone tugging on my pants leg and I glanced down to see innocent little Cora smiling sweetly up at me.

"Hello there, sweetie. Where's your father?" I asked and she pointed towards her father who was watching us, and drinking from some strong stout beer. He raised his hand in welcome, and I returned the gesture.

"Do you want to dance?" Cora asked shyly and Rose 'awwed' in delight. I pretended to seriously think about my answer before I grinned playfully at Cora.

"Of course! Let's go!" I crowed and she beamed and led me towards the dancefloor not too far away from where Rose was sitting.

I watched as Rose accepted a tall pint of warm stout beer from a friendly Irishman and took a generous sip. Placing down the glass, she then started clapping along with the Irish music. All around us there was laughter and raucous carrying on, and people of all ages were dancing. Nearly everyone legal (and not) were drinking the same stout beer that Rose was offered only moments before; and they were also smoking and even brawling. The dance continues for several minutes before the music fades, and a faster song started up.

I playfully bowed to Cora, who giggled and hugged my legs. I stroked her hair, and glanced up at Rose who looked charmed. I kneeled down to Cora's level.

"I'm going to ask her to dance now." I pointed towards Rose and Cora immediately started to pout, tears forming behind her eyes. I smiled at her indulgently and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You're still my best girl, Cora." I promised.

Cora brightened up and hugged me again before she turned and scampered off towards her father who scooped her up and praised her for her dancing. I turned and smirked at Rose and pulled her to her feet.

She started to panic.

"Wait! I don't know the steps to this dance." I chuckled and pulled her impossibly close.

"Neither do I. Just don't think about it." My lips caressed her ear, and I grinned when I felt her shiver in my arms. The music picks up and suddenly they are off. Their steps are a little awkward, at first. But then Rose suddenly gets into it. We dance for several seconds before she suddenly stops.

"Hang on!"

She takes off her expensive high-heels and chucks them towards a nearby woman who catches them and puts them to one side. Rose then turns towards me and grins with anticipation that I am nervous about for a split second. She grabs my hand and plunges back into the dance which gets faster and faster.

Before long the party has made no signs of stopping anytime soon and gets more rowdy and rollicking. A very drunk man crashes into a table, but is helped to his feet and brushed down by his friends as they laugh it off. Rose and I were still dancing, and both of us were flushed and sweaty from exertion. This was the most fun I had had in nearly a decade, and I could tell that it was the same way for Rose as well. The song finishes and like I had done with Cora, I bow dramatically to Rose who curtseys to enthusiastic applause.

"How you going?" I asked Rose, passing her a large pint. Her cheeks were flushed, and I could tell that the strong alcohol was starting to get to her.

"Pretty damn good!" She replies cheerfully, before she starts to chug down her strong beer.

I am speechless. Does she even know how much alcohol is in that? She sees my expression and gives me a smirk worthy of one of my own.

"What? You think a first class girl can't drink?"

I smirked back, but then snarled angrily when a drunken idiot stumbles pass Rose and caused her to spill her drink upon herself and probably ruining her dress. But by the way she started to laugh drunkenly, it appeared she didn't care very much.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I grabbed the drunk and pushed him towards his equally drunken friends. They stumble away, and I turned and assessed Rose.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

Rose cups my face.

"It's just beer." She shrugs it off, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

 **The Boat Deck  
** **Very late**

Tonight had turned out to be the best night of my 73 years on this earth. I would literally be, eternally grateful that I had rescued Rose from plunging to her death of the end of the ship.

I was amused and slightly concerned to see that Rose was drunk; but coherent enough to be able to remember what transpired and what will transpire tonight. I had a pleasant buzz, but thanks to my vampire metabolism it would take a lot more than a few pints of very strong stout beer to get me drunk. It would keep me tame, and less likely to pounce on some helpless bystander and bleed them dry, but not make me intoxicated.

Both of us started sing a popular folk song that the ad hoc band had started playing down in the third class general room:

" _Come Josephine in my flying machine. And it's up she goes! Up she goes…"_ We break off laughing.

Spinning about on the deck, I glanced up at the sky and saw the same beautiful, colourful display of stars I had seen the night before. I glanced back at Rose who looked sad for some reason. But before I could question why she was upset, we both realised that we had reached the First Class Entrance. We groaned unhappily. Rose grabs a davit and swings out to stare up at the stars.

I smiled and came over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Rose was looking up at the stars. "So grand and endless."

She turned around in my arms and leaned against my chest. Without thinking, and acting on instinct (or maybe it was based on how I felt), I kissed her head. Almost immediately, Rose pulls away and I react like she had slapped me. Rose looks guilty, but doesn't return to my arms.

"They all think that they're giants on the earth, but they don't realise that they are not even a speck of dust in God's eye." Rose sounded so sad, and I smiled at her understanding what she was saying. "They live inside a tiny champagne bubble, and what they don't understand is one day…"

"…the bubble will burst." I finished.

That was always the catch. What goes up must eventually come down. I leaned up against the railing, deep in thought. I was amazed about how Rose could just take what life she had and just embrace it – flaws and all – and learn from whatever outcome came from it.

I smiled admiringly at her.

"You are an extraordinary woman, Primrose Baxter." I told her, but then frowned at her. "But I do believe that there's been a mistake."

Rose looked confused. "A mistake?"

I nodded at her forcing myself not to break character and laugh, ruining the suspense. "You got sent to the wrong life." We both broke down with laughter, and then suddenly Rose gasps in wonder at something in the sky.

"Look, Damon! A shooting star." I looked up at the sky with a lack of interest, but just as quickly turned away focusing on Rose. "My Grams once told me that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."

 _And you believed her?_

"Is that a fact?" I asked sardonically, then grinned getting a sneaky idea. "Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"

I quickly and silently went to her side, so that if she turned round – which she did – she'd be almost pressed up to me. I smirked, knowing exactly how close we were to kissing each other.

"What would you wish for?" She whispers to me, looking deep into my eyes.

My smirk softened to what I hoped was a tender smile, and I reached up to smooth a stray piece of her hair around her ear. Then I cupped her cheek, and stroked it slowly with my thumb as I leaned in.

"Something that I can't have." I replied, absently remembering that she was already promised to another – undeserving – man. I silently hoped that she would forget this and would allow me to kiss her just this once.

But alas, and I later kicked myself for reacting too slow, Rose pulled away and smiled sadly at me. My eyes widened when I realised what she intended to do … and I could feel my undead heart skip a lethargic beat.

"Goodnight, Damon. Thank you for a lovely night." I cursed as she then turns and makes a break for it through the First Class Entrance.

"Rose, wait!" I called out desperately for her.

But the door had already swung shut, eliminating any chances of her actually hearing me. I roared in anguish and nearly punched a hole in the ship's wall in my fury. Admitting defeat, I strode sullenly towards the entrance leading to the Steerage deck. As I curled up shirtless on my bed, with the two swedes Stefan and I were sharing the cabin with snoring loudly beside us, I found myself unable to sleep.

But I knew why … I was making plans to help persuade Rose to forget her life here on the Titanic with her mother and that moron Cornelius, and run away with Stefan and I back to Mystic Falls.

I was not going to give up my chance of being happy and loved without a fight!

* * *

 **A/N: I am on a roll! Thank you for sticking around for as long as you have, if you've been reading this from the beginning of the story. I apologise if this seems repetitive to the first few chapters, but this recount on the Titanic is from Damon's perspective. So sorry if it seems a little boring for you atm. But please be patient. And please, review!**

 **TTFN xx**


	15. Taking Risks

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **TAKING RISKS**

" _How does a moment last forever?  
How can a story never die?  
It is love we must hold onto,  
Never easy, but we try."  
_ _ **~Celine Dion: 'How Does a Moment Last Forever?' (Beauty and the Beast Soundtrack [2017])**_

* * *

 **First Class Dining Saloon  
Noon**

I woke up early that fateful morning, determined to seek out and hopefully convince Rose to see sense and seek freedom from her suffocating family … and I was determined that it would be in my favour. Stefan was surprisingly silent as he followed me to where the First Class passengers were attending church services. And I was grateful, as I didn't want to have to deal with his self-righteous bullshit when something life-changing was at stake.

"Damon, would you please slow down!" Stefan asks me, and I ignore him just as we both pass Thomas Andrews descending the staircase that led towards the dining saloon. I ignored him, but Stefan smiled warmly.

"Hello, Mr. Andrews." He greeted. Andrews looked up from his notes to see who had called out to him and smiled politely.

"Hello, Stefan. Damon." He greeted me and I smiled and nodded. Stefan hurried after me. I followed the sounds of singing voices, until finally Stefan and I stumbled upon the entry doors. Unfortunately, a couple of stewards were standing there guarding the doors from the other passengers. I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"You boys can't go in there." One of the stewards intercepted us, frowning disapprovingly. I tried to shove passed, but both of them were surprisingly strong and stood their ground.

"Look, you, you're not supposed to be in here." The second steward insisted, firmly. Stefan came over to assist. He had a frown on his face too that told me that they had been placed here on purpose. It just didn't add up that nobody else was allowed in a gathering where anybody was welcome in the sight of God.

"We were just here last night … don't you remember?" Stefan asked sounding slightly desperate, and I made another attempt to break through, but then that thuggish valet that was constantly at Cornelius's side came striding forward looking incredibly creepy and smug, and I raised an eyebrow. "He'll tell you…" Stefan indicated this man, and I placed a hand on my brother's bicep.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that he'll be much use to us, brother." I said, and Stefan looked at me in confusion. The valet guy approached us, all smiles.

"Mr. St John-Smythe and Mrs. Baxter continue to be most appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude…" He holds up two twenty dollar bills, which I scoff at in offence.

"We don't want money, my brother…" Stefan started to explain, but he was interrupted.

"…and also to remind you that you both hold third class tickets and your presences here is no longer appropriate." He continued explaining with that same creepy smile on his well-shaven face. I suddenly spot Rose sitting rigidly between her mother – who was glancing over at us arguing with Cornelius's valet with suspicion – and a glaring Cornelius. However, she couldn't see us.

I lost my patience.

"I just need to talk to Rose for a…"

"Gentlemen, please see that the Messrs Salvatore gets back where they belong," He hands the twenties to the two stewards, who eagerly and greedily take and pocket the bills.

"And that they stay there." He then abruptly turns and re-enters the Dining Room. As the stewards grab Stefan and I firmly by our coats and bodily remove us from the area.

"Come along, boys!" I struggle violently.

"Unhand me!" I snarled, as Stefan fights to assist me to get free, but the stewards were suspiciously stronger than us, who were two inhumanly strong vampires.

* * *

 **Aft Well Deck, B-Deck and A-Deck  
** **Day**

I was feeling irritated as I walked with determination across the boat deck, followed closely by Stefan. I quickly climbed the steps to B-Deck and stepped over the gate separating 3rd class from 2nd class.

"Damon, she's a wonderful girl and it's clear that we've both had a great time spending our every waking moment with her, but don't you think you should forget her? She went back." Stefan tried to explain, and failed miserably.

"And if I was in a different mindset, and Rose was nothing more than food and possibly a warm body to lay with, I would agree with you, brother. But fortunately, I don't believe you and it wasn't her, it was them." I retorted.

I glanced around the deck, before I jumped impossibly high and landed gracefully onto the First Class Deck. I looked over the railing and grinned in triumph at Stefan, who rolled his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Fine. But be it on your own head, Damon." Stefan told me, "You're not being very logical." I smirked.

"Love is not logical, brother." I explained before I waved and disappeared from his view.

* * *

 **A-Deck and Aft  
** **Day**

I spied a man playing with his son, who was spinning a top with a string.

I hadn't been kidding when I said that I had woken up early that morning. After seeking out some fresh blood from a luckless steward – who tasted of nicotine – I stashed away my overcoat and fedora in a hiding place, since I suspected that Cornelius would pull something like this.

I emerged from behind one of the huge deck cranes and calmly picked up my coat and fedora, and walked away shrugging into the coat and slicking back my hair. After, I put on my fedora, I tilted my hat low enough that it would be difficult to identify who I was.

* * *

 **Boat Deck: Starboard side  
** **Day**

Rose had mentioned to me that Cornelius and her mother had arranged for a personal tour of the Titanic. So I hid, waiting for an opportunity to intercept Rose and demand an explanation from her, and to confess what I had been denying for a while … that I loved her, and I rarely admit that to anyone for fear of being rejected.

I was standing at the railing near boat 7 when suddenly I heard Rose's voice ring out.

"Excuse me, Mr. Andrews. I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned … it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard." She pointed out and I froze.

"About half, actually. Primrose, you miss nothing, do you?" Andrews replied. I paled at this revelation. _Well … shit! Let's hope nothing disastrous happens, huh?_ I looked out the corner of my eye, and saw Rose looking stricken and sad; almost like she knew something the rest of us didn't.

"In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here. But it was thought … by some … that the deck would look too cluttered. So, I was over-ruled." _Idiots! What if something really did happen?!_

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship." The king-of-the-idiots announced, thinking that his opinion actually mattered. I glanced over at Andrews who was glaring at Cornelius for a split second, before he turned and smiled warmly at Rose, who still looked devastated for some reason.

"Sleep soundly, young Primrose…" They walk passed where I was standing, but just then Andrews walks on ahead, leaving Rose alone for a split second. I saw my chance. "I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." Andrews insisted, and I immediately tapped Rose on the shoulder.

She turned round and saw me, and immediately looked surprised as I urgently pointed towards the Gymnasium and held open the door for her to step through.

* * *

 **Gymnasium  
** **Day**

After the closing the door behind us, I glanced around the empty room searching for any eavesdroppers before I finally turned and faced Rose, who looked pleased to see me but also hesitant.

"Damon, this is impossible. I can't be here."

She tried to walk around me for the door, but I stepped in her path and takes her gently by the shoulders. I gave her a very serious look. It was time to tell her the truth and make my intentions clear.

I did not want to lose Rose.

"Rose, you scare the hell out of me. These past few days, you've made me feel things that I swore that I would never feel for anyone but Katherine, ever again." I paused, studying her reaction. "You're a pain in my ass, but I also know that you're a strong, pure heart, and you are the most amazing girl I have ever had the privilege to know…" Rose started to cut me off.

"Damon, please—" I placed a finger on her lips.

"No, please let me finish." I had never felt this vulnerable before, and I hated it. "You're amazing … and I know that it would be impossible for us to have a relationship together long term … unless you asked me to change you." Her eyes widened at this suggestion. "I know this. But I'm involved now. Stefan keeps telling me to walk away, and not give you a second thought. But I can't."

Rose's eyes filled with tears, and I wiped away a stray tear that trailed down her cheek with my thumb.

"You jump, I jump, remember? I can't abandon you without knowing that you're going to be safe and happy." She cups my face with her hand, and I reached up and held it as I nuzzled into it, tenderly. A genuine smile spreads cross my face.

But, it was unfortunately, premature.

"I'll be fine. Really." Rose was lying to me. I could see it in her eyes, and I bristle a little.

"I don't think so. Your so-called fiancé has you locked up in a glass jar like a butterfly, and you're going to die if you don't find a way to set yourself free. Not straight away, because you're my strong girl; but sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Rose, that fire is going to wither and die."

The tears are now streaming down Rose's face, and I knew that she wanted to escape. My heart stops when she takes a step away from me, and my eyes widen in shock.

"It's not your job to save me, Damon."

I give up.

She is impossible, and I cannot face another rejection. The ball's in her court now, it's her turn to make the right or wrong decision.

And I tell her that.

"You're absolutely right. Prove me wrong. Save yourself!" With that, I push past her, throw open the door and left. I did not want to think that Stefan of all people was once again correct, and that I had just wasted nearly 4 days of my forever chasing a dream … or was she a nightmare?

* * *

 **Bow of the Ship  
** **Early dusk**

The second I left Rose alone, I wondered the ship feeling lost and confused. Even Stefan gave me a wide berth, realising what had just occurred between Rose and I. Eventually, I made my way to my favourite part of the ship: the Bow. I stood at the apex of the bow railing and closed my eyes, letting the chill of the wind clear my head.

"Hello, Damon." I froze. I never thought I'd be hearing from Rose again. I turned and looked at her in shock. She shrugged and looked sheepish. "I changed my mind."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. Was I dreaming? I must've been because I've never been right before, it was always in Stefan's favour or somebody else's … but never mine. A genuine smile again spreads across my face, as I take her in. Rose walks towards me, and I let the image of her burn into my mind. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold wind, and she had a sparkle in her eyes that showed how happy she was with her decision to be with me.

Rose's hair, which had been up in pinned neatly into a severe bun, had been changed into a half-up, half-down style and the wind was blowing it wildly about her face.

"Took you long enough." I teased her, gently.

Rose giggled and I reached out for her hand.

"Come here."

Rose took my hand without hesitation and I pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her waist. I leaned towards her.

"Close your eyes." I whispered into her ear.

Rose's eyes close and I turned her to face forward; in the same direction the ship was travelling. I lead her towards the railing and stood behind her. Slowly, taking my time, I took both her hands and raised them up until she was standing at the railing with her arms outstretched on each side of her body.

"Okay." I kissed her cheek and smiled, "Open your eyes." Rose opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the view I had once marvelled at on the 2nd day of our voyage.

There is nothing before us but water, and the darkening horizon surrounding us.

"Wow! It really does feel like I'm flying!" Rose exclaims, sounding rather odd; but I let it go in favour of wrapping my arms around her waist to help steady her as she leant forward, arching her back. I leaned forward and softly sang in her ear…

 _"Come Josephine in my flying machine…"_

Rose leans back, gently pressing up against my chest. I chuckled and pushed forward against her. Then I raised my hands, outstretched my arms and met hers … our fingertips gently touched, then intertwined and moved slowly as they caressed through and around each other. I tipped my head forward into Rose's billowing hair and inhaled, taking in its unique flowery scent and allowed it to wash over me. I leaned my cheek against her ear, and felt my heart soar when Rose turned her head towards me until she finds my mouth with hers. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, deepening the kiss.

This was nothing like the kisses I had shared with Katherine.

No, this kiss was 10 times better…

* * *

 **Rose's Suite  
** **Evening**

Celebrating Rose's anticipated freedom, she led us back to her suite. Walking in casually, I perused the interior the lavishly decorated sitting room. I scoffed as it reminded me of the luxuries I had when I was once human. This whole room, screamed Cornelius's taste and I was thankful that Rose had finally come to her senses.

She did not belong in this world.

"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" I asked Rose, indicating Cornelius. She snorted unladylike.

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." She replies. I chuckled, as I watched her flipped through a large collection of vinyl records, looking lost. I rolled my eyes and came over, offering my help.

"Let me. I can see you're struggling to make the right decision." I teased, and was amused when Rose childishly sticks her tongue out at me, and moves towards the liquor. I put on a popular record that I was surprised a pompous prick like Cornelius owned, and turned back to Rose who indicates to the drinks.

"May I offer you a drink?"

I smirked.

"Please. It will help with the cravings." I winked at Rose, who frowned at me looking lost.

"Cravings?" She asked me. I look a large swig from the whisky Rose had offered.

"Yes. Alcohol helps to keep us at bay when blood is not available. It has prevented a lot of grisly massacres." I explained, solemnly.

Rose's eyes widened in fascination. I walked out to the private promenade and look out of the suite's window to the private view of the star-filled sky up above them. Hearing a sigh, I looked over and saw that Rose had followed me and was leaning on the railing beside me. I studied her expressions as they changed from calm and relaxed, to sorrowful and she suddenly shudders. I wrapped my long coat around her and held her against me. But pretty soon, the arctic temperatures started to get to me and I glanced down at Rose.

"Shall we go back inside?" I asked her and Rose immediately agrees. Rose walks inside first and I find her admiring a painting that had been perched on a nearby couch. I walked up behind her and studied the painting with some interest.

"Monet. Interesting. I never picked you out as an art lover." I commented.

Rose turns and smiles at me.

"Is that a problem?" I wrap her up in my arms, and kiss her forehead.

"Not at all." The track on the record changes and a sultry song starts playing. I was over at the mantelpiece checking out the clock and my reflection in the mirror behind it, when I noticed Rose's face in the mirror.

"Do you remember that dance we did yesterday back in the Third Class General Room?" She asks me.

I nod and smiled.

"Yes, I do. I enjoyed it very much." Rose smiles tenderly.

"So did I." She hesitates, then looks determined. "I want to dance with you." She whispers.

I swallowed the remains of my whiskey and placed the glass on the coffee table. I turned and offered my hand to her. She takes it and I led her to the centre of the room, twirling her on the spot before lowering my other hand to her waist, and Rose places her other hand on my shoulder. We started to dance, and slowly we touch our foreheads together; as we kept in time with the music. I twirled her around the room for a second time, but when I pulled her back in I engaged her in a passionate kiss. Our kiss starts to heat up, and I cradled Rose to my body as we lose ourselves in it. This kiss was blistering and had the taste of a well-matured wine with hints of strawberries infused.

I needed more. So I scooped her up into a bridal hold.

"Which way, Milady?" I smirked.

Rose grinned back and pointed towards her bedroom, and pulled my head back down to resume our kiss. I flashed her into the bedroom and shut the door. The moment I put Rose back to her feet, she immediately led me by the hand over to the bed and to sit down beside her. Cupping my cheek she leans in and initiates a slow tender kiss, as I reached up and removed an intricate butterfly comb holding her hair in place. I carefully drew it out and saw her hair falling down her back in silky curly waves. I buried my hand into her hair, trying to hold her head in place as I took control of our kiss.

Rose cupped my cheek, looking concerned. Our lips were just inches away from each other.

"Are you nervous?" She whispered to me. I shook my head.

"No. Are you sweetheart?" Rose smiles, but reaches for my hand and kisses my fingers while deliberately looking me in the eyes.

My eyes widened. I had never seen a girl ever look at me with that much love in her eyes before.

"Not at all." Rose replies before taking my hand and boldly placing it upon her breast. I nearly jerk back in shock. "Touch me, Damon." She urged me.

I gave her a smile and slowly drew her down towards her bed.

* * *

 _The white cotton sheets undulated: silk and satin, smooth, melting like warm candle wax. My hand stroked Rose's hair, my lips trailed along her skin, and found her closed eyes, the side of her nose, her earlobe. I could feel her skin just barely touching the skin of my arm, causing me to shudder with delicious anticipation. My ring glinted against her flesh, and gleamed as I rang a finger down her chin. Our sighs mingled, our moans deep with longing. Muscles tightening, her heart pounded as the fires of our passions rose..._

I opened my eyes, frowning slightly as I registered the unfamiliar room. It was not the small, cramped confines of the Steerage cabin that I shared with Stefan or with two Swedish farmers. A small sleepy moan alerts me and I glanced down and saw Rose lying on my chest, in unsuspecting slumber; her long curly brown hair was loose and obscuring my view of her bare back, as her fingertips absently stroke my chest and a peaceful little smile was on her face. I notice that we are in a tangle of limbs, but the sight of her causes me to smile and turn to face her and observe, pulling her closer.

I softly reach out and stroke her cheek, then begin playing with her hair.

She stirs and blinks, registering my face.

"Hey." She whispered, smiling.

"Hello." I replied and leaned in to kiss her nose, which Rose immediately wrinkles and pulls a slightly annoyed look with me before she suddenly starts to giggle as I pull her in closer and she whacks me over the head with her pillow. "Oh, please..." I rolled my eyes and immediately retaliated. The pillow fight soon spirals into a mini wrestling match. We roll around in her bed; kissing, caressing, and it nearly escalates into another session before eventually Rose finishes the 'fight' by straddling me, the sheets pooling around her hips, and her hair maintaining her modesty from my hungry, heated sight.

We stare at each other, having a moment.

"You're trembling." She stated to me, and I smiled tenderly. I must say that I enjoyed the position we were in.

"I'll be alright." I responded. We were both breathing heavily as we fell deeper and deeper into each other's gaze. Overcome with positive emotion, I sat up and cradled Rose on my lap. I still don't know who the first one to move was, but we soon started sharing sweet kisses with each other.

"Let's get dressed and go outside." She suggested.

I pulled a mock pout.

"Do we have to? I was thinking along the lines of a quick bath?" I suggested, and Rose looked surprised.

"Sounds lovely." She replied, and swiftly got up. She smirks at me and extends a hand towards me, pulling from the bed and both of us striding, naked as the day we were born, towards her private bathroom. A minute later, I swiped the fog from the bathroom mirror. I see my reflection clearly in it, as can Rose, who is already sitting in the bathtub.

Her eyebrow rises in surprise.

"Wait a minute. I thought vampires didn't have reflections?" I chuckled.

"That is a myth we created about ourselves to throw off our victims. Leave them unaware…" I trailed off as I walked towards the bathtub, surrounded by lit candles. "If humans thought we couldn't be seen in mirrors, it would be another way for us to prove that we weren't vampires. We could stay hidden." I explained, stepping in and sinking down into the warm water behind Rose, who immediately lies back against me once I am settled.

"I wonder what else is truth and fiction?" She muses. "Garlic?"

I grin.

"Great to flavour most dishes. Does it affect vampires? Not really." I quickly answer. Rose nods.

"How can you walk in the sunlight and not burn?" I hold up my hand. My ring glints brightly in the artificial light cast in the room.

"We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?" She looks up at me, grinning, and clearly enjoying this conversation between us about vampires.

"Drinkable." I reply succinctly. She thinks for a moment.

"At the dinner, you were very pointed when you mentioned that there were very few rats down in steerage and stared at Stefan. Why did you?" I sighed, trying to figure out the best way to describe this to Rose without scaring her.

"Stefan feeds on Animal blood to survive. Human blood has a nasty effect on him. Suffice it to say, the 'Animal blood' diet is the safest option. It makes you weaker than the vampires who feast on Human blood though, so…"

"You drink human blood." Rose interrupted and pulled away, and looked at me worriedly. "You don't kill those you drink from, do you?"

I bite my lower lip.

"Not recently. But when I was a newborn, I wasn't in control of my actions and I did kill quite a few humans." I cringed at the blank expression on Rose's face. "I'm not proud of what I had done. So, I only take what I need before I heal and compel them away." I explained.

I could tell that Rose wasn't happy that I had killed at some point in my life. But I was pleased when she made no derogatory comment on it. That made me love her all the more.

"Let's get dressed and go outside." Rose suggested. I looked down at her, and smiled, relieved that Rose hadn't immediately pulled away when she had learned that I enjoyed drinking straight from the vein.

"Do we have to?" I whined, and Rose mock glared at me.

"Yes we do." She demands, before she kisses me, which I immediately responded to which caused us to start laughing again. Rose gets up and gets out of the tub, drying off. I observe this from the tub, admiring her, and she turns and catches me in the act.

Rose smiles coyly at me. "Like what you see, sir?"

I immediately stand in the tub and tug her towards me, peppering her face in little butterfly kisses.

"You know I do. I absolutely do." I replied, almost immediately.

Then I follow her example and wonder back into her room, in search of my discarded clothes and get dressed. Rose re-emerges dressed in a white dress with a gossamer fine material with a baby blue bodice. I tied her into it, as I kissed her shoulders affectionately. She decided to leave her hair unstyled, and fastened a simple pair of single strand diamonds into her ears. I stepped from the room and walked over to the promenade window to look out and take in the view.

I turn when Rose appears at the doorway.

"It's cold out." I cast an appreciative look over her and smiled. "You look nice—" I cut myself off when I can hear footsteps approaching the suite.

"What is it?" Rose asks, frowning with concern. My eyes widen when I realise who I suspect is coming and sped over to her, seized her hand and took the backway out of the suite.

"Your fiancé's valet is coming!" I tell her and we take off running.

* * *

 **Forward Well Deck and Crow's Nest  
** **11:30pm**

It doesn't take long to give that slimy bastard the slip, and I lead Rose onto the deck. The second we knew we were safe, the both of us fall over ourselves we were laughing so hard. Rose folds herself into my arms, and our breath condescends all around us, representing how cold it was out here; but neither of us feel it. Then Rose utters the words I'd had been waiting for her to say:

"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you and Stefan." I looked down at her in shock. Just because I wanted it to happen, didn't mean it expected it too.

" _That_ is crazy." I replied, but I still feel the smirk spreading on my face.

"I completely agree. It doesn't make a lick of sense. But I don't care, I want to be with you." She confesses, essentially pledging her heart to me, and I pulled her towards me, kissing her fiercely.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: I've already covered what happens next in this scene back in 'Never Tear Us Apart', so I'll just skip ahead to the impact part of the scene. Also, just occurred to me that I had changed the intimate part of the scene between Damon and Phoebe. That is my bad, but I believed that Damon's perspective of that memory would be more detailed because he so dearly remembered it that way. That's my explanation for that. On with the story…)**_

* * *

But then, as usual and right on time, fate intervened. But surprisingly enough, it wouldn't just affect me; it would affect everybody on this ship. It started when the ship started to violently shudder, and Rose and I broke apart in confusion as we watched an iceberg sail past us, blocking out the sky like a mountain. My eyes widened when a large fragment of the ice breaks off and flies right towards us.

"Get back!" I shouted, and pulled Rose out of the way of flying chunks of ice.

Both of us ran towards the starboard railing in time to see the iceberg moving down the side of the ship. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _Christ, what the fuck were those idiots doing? Taking a nap!?_ Rose clutched onto my arm in fright. We took another look over the starboard railing, taking another look at the hull and I don't like what I see.

"Looks okay. I don't see anything." I lie to Rose, trying to prevent her from panicking.

"Could it have damaged the ship?" She asks me, worriedly. I shook my head and slipped my hand into hers, casting long slow strokes with my thumb to try and calm her.

"It didn't seem like much of a bump. I'm sure we'll be okay." I'll think back on these words hours later, and I'll want to kick myself for my naivety … but I digress.

Not too far away from where we were, I see a couple of steerage boys making the most of the situation by kicking around loose chunks of the fallen ice on the deck. They were laughing and having a great time. I rolled my eyes and led Rose away from the scene. We soon came across two gentlemen leaning against the forward railing, watching the two boys playing with the ice. I clenched my teeth together when I overheard their conversation.

"I guess it's nothing too serious. I'm going back to my cabin to read." He then turns and walks back inside. I shake my head in disgust.

"Fools." I turn away and Rose and I walk up some steps from the well deck and I pick up and deposit Rose over the locked gate. The Captain, Smith, followed by Andrews and another architect round the corner and push past Rose and I.

"Can you shore up?" Smith asks as the second man shakes his head, looking grave.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead." The men go down the stairs to the well deck and Rose looks at me with wide eyes. I cursed. My theory had to be correct didn't it?

"This is bad." I say to Rose, in a low voice as to not arouse the suspicions of others. Rose nods.

"We have to tell Cornelius and Mother." She explains, and I give her a dubious look.

"And now it's worse…"

But Rose rolls her eyes and pulled my face back to hers when I look away, feeling anger building up.

"Hey, I'm with you Damon. I jump, you jump … right?" She asks me, looking vulnerable and slightly concerned. I realised how stupid I was acting, and I sighed and nodded.

"Right." She clutches my hand in an iron grip and begins to lead us back through the door towards the inside of the ship.

We were headed back for Rose's suite.

* * *

 **B-Deck Foyer and Corridor  
** **April 15** **th** **1912**

Rose and I crossed the foyer and entered the corridor, hands clenched together between us tightly. My jaw clenched when Cornelius's valet appeared. I should've known that he'd we waiting for us. Rose tensed up as he approached.

"We've been looking for you, Miss." The bastard addresses Rose, appearing to ignore me.

We walked into the suite and saw Rose's mother – who was dressed for bed, and she closed the silk robe tighter across her throat when she saw me. I rolled my eyes – Cornelius, who was glaring at Rose with a cold expression on his face, and the Master of Arms with a couple of assisting stewards.

"Something serious has happened." Rose bravely addresses her mother and her ex-fiancé.

"You're absolutely right." Cornelius agrees, and I frowned suddenly sensing something not quite right about him. I subtly sniffed at him, and immediately recoiled back in horror then outrage when I realised just exactly what Cornelius really was. It was impossible that he of all people was here. What exactly would he profit by being here?

"You!?" I exclaim, trying to shield Rose from the obvious danger.

Cornelius snapped his fingers at the Master of Arms, who looked affronted at being ordered around like that.

"Arrest him!" Cornelius pointed at me, and I was forcibly pulled away from a horrified Rose by the two stewards. Rose looked outraged.

"On what charges?!" She demanded Cornelius as I bucked and struggled to free myself. However, I missed when Cornelius produced a syringe and quicker than I even I could see, stabbed me in the side and pushed down the plunger. I grunted from the pain and immediately my knees buckled, which made me realise what it was.

Vervain.

 _But how did he…?_ The stewards immediately grabbed my arms, supporting me and looking alarmed. Rose screams, but I ignore her in favour of looking up at Cornelius, who was glaring back.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" I croaked, before my head grows heavy and flops forward. I sense Cornelius approach and heard him whisper in my ear.

"That's for touching what wasn't yours, vampire."

Then the stewards drag me from the suite, followed closely by the Master at Arms and Cornelius's valet.

"Damon!"

I smirked at how desperate Rose sounded, and how fearful she was for me. That was the last thing I remember, before I pass out.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is where we stop. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry for the random changes I've made.**

 **Please review!**

 **TTFN xx**


	16. Flowing Through My Veins

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **FLOWING THROUGH MY VEINS**

" _I don't know just how it happened,  
I let down my guard.  
Swore I'd never fall in love again;  
But I fell hard."  
_ _ **~Avicii: 'Addicted to You' (True [2013])**_

* * *

 **Master at Arms office.**  
 **April 15th, 1912.**  
 **12:50am.**

I regained consciousness when the two stewards drag me into a small, cramped room. It was an unremarkable room; just a couple of desks and tables, cabinets and an adjacent room where a basic bedroom had been set up. Presumably, this was the Master at Arms Office. I was being handcuffed to a long hanging water pipe when a crewman rushes in, looking anxious.

"You're wanted by the Purser, sir. Urgently." The crewman blurts out to the Master of Arms who looks at me, hesitantly.

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on him." The valet promises, as he pulls a pearl handled Colt 45 Automatic from under his coat. The Master at Arms nods before he finishes cuffing me to the water pipe and tosses the key to the Valet, eying him warily before he exits with the crewman in tow. I looked over at the Valet, who grinned unpleasantly at me as he tosses the handcuff key into the air and catches it.

Minutes later, I found myself looking apprehensively outside the nearest porthole, which is completely submerged underwater. Although I am already dead, and could breathe underwater with no problems; the _problem_ was I did not like swimming. What I had told Rose back when we had first officially met was not a lie. I truly did not enjoy swimming, unless I absolutely had to. Cornelius's valet is sitting on the edge of a desk, and I glare at him with annoyance. The vervain was slowly working its way out of my system, but it was slow going process. The smug bastard pulls one of his bullets from the gun and places it on the desk, allowing it to roll across and off before he catches it and repeats the process. It really started to grate on my nerves.

Eventually, he replaces it back inside the gun.

 _Finally…_ I glared at the irritating man who smirks maliciously back.

"You know… I do believe this ship might sink." The valet says conversationally. I can't help but roll my eyes.

 _Gee, you think?_

The hired thug crosses over to me, the smirk never dropping from his face.

"I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation…" Without warning, he unloads two bullets from his cartridge into both my thighs. I scream out in pain; and it was then that I realised that these bullets are not metal like the one the man had taken from the gun and allowed to roll across the desk. These two were made out of wood and had a thin coat of vervain soaked into the wood.

 _But how…?_ Then I remembered what I could smell seconds before I was vervained and dragged from Rose's suite.

 _That son of a bitch was a demon!_ I gasped in pain and shock. No! I won't allow this! I won't let him take her! The valet guy turned and started to pack up his gun and placed it back inside the holster in his coat.

"Compliments of Mr. Coleridge Turner."

My eyes widened when I recognised that name. It was not possible that he of all demons would be here!

 _Balthazor…_ What could he possibly profit by being here, let alone want an amazing girl such as Rose?! That fucking valet takes the silver handcuff key and flips it in the air, catches it and puts it in his pocket. Then he exits. I cursed and wished that I was able to free myself from the handcuffs so I could remove the bullets from both my thighs.

My strength had returned to me in small increments, but I still wasn't strong enough to completely free myself from the handcuffs. I pulled on the pipe with all my strength. But it is not budging. I suddenly hear a gurgling sound and my eyes widen when I realise what it is. I turned to see that water pouring in underneath the door and rapidly spreading across the floor.

"Shit. Oh, shit!" I start to panic and tried once again to pull my hands free from the cuffs, even persisting to the point of drawing blood … but still, no results. I was getting desperate. Finally, I realised I had no other alternative but to yell for help.

"Help! Somebody! Can anybody hear me!?" I hollered.

Silence.

"Where is St. Stefan when you need him!?" For the moment, I am completely at the mercy of the rapidly flooding waters. I started to clang on the pipe to add more noise, and bring more attention towards myself. I started hopelessly pulling on the pipe again, feeling stronger than before. But the iciness of the rising water is making movement difficult and I am still straining to free myself. I collapsed against the wall, and realised that for the time being, I am screwed.

Then I hear Rose's voice echoing from behind the door.

"DAMON! DAMON!"

My eyes widen in shock before I immediately started clanging on the water pipe again.

"ROSE! IN HERE!" I screamed back. Suddenly the door swings open, which causes a small wave. I watched as Rose darts her way past a floating chair. I smiled in overwhelming relief and start kissing Rose the second she splashes over to me. Rose wraps her arms around my neck.

"Damon! Oh My God, are you okay?" She demands. I seek out her lips and kissed her desperately.

"Not really. But I'm better now that you're here." I admitted, as Rose laughs weakly. I raised my shackled wrists. "See if you can find a spare key for these. Try those drawers." I indicated the nearby floating desk. "It's a little silver one, Rose."

Rose nods and rips open the desk drawer, pulling everything out. But she finds no key. Cursing, Rose and I shared a panicked look and watched as she immediately tears around the room, the best she can with a heavy weighted down dress. Rose ransacks the room searching through drawers and cupboards.

"Jesus, they're all brass ones!" She announces in both fear and desperation. We looked around at the water, which was now almost two feet deep. Both of us give a violent shiver and I immediately hopped up onto the nearest floating object in an attempt to escape the freezing water. It all seemed like a hopeless situation, with only one solution that neither of us were willing to try … but we had no choice.

"You'll have to go find help, baby." I suggested, reluctantly. Rose is very against this idea, but realises she has no other choice. So she moans in frustration and waded over to me. We share a brief but very passionate kiss before she moves away and out of the door.

"I'll just wait here!" I yelled after her, cursing vervain once again for paralysing me.

* * *

Another moment passed and I am now huddling on top of the desk, and hugging the water pipe for dear life.

"Damon!" Rose waded back into the room. Stefan was following from behind and my face lights up with relief.

"Brother, you are a sight for sore eyes!" I crowed with delight. Stefan makes a crooked smile, as he wades over to me.

"It's nice to see you too, Damon." He responds. I grin with delight as Rose wades over to the desk and climbs on, wrapping her arms around my neck as Stefan tries to figure out the best way of releasing me from the handcuffs.

I growled in frustration.

"Oh, just snap them, Stefan. It shouldn't be too hard for you!"

Stefan rolls his eyes and reaches out. He breaks the metal around my wrists like the metal was nothing more than cardboard, instead of steel. Finally free, I immediately spin round and bear hug Rose to my chest and kissed her thoroughly. She was not going anywhere from my sight from now on. Stefan rolls his eyes, but smiles happily at me. I suddenly remembered that I had been shot by wooden bullets, and I immediately started clawing at my thigh and managed to pluck them free. I carelessly allowed them to plop into the rapidly rising water.

"Damon?" I glanced up into Stefan's concerned and angry face. I waved it off dismissively.

"Later." I replied, as I immediately jumped into the freezing water and yelled out in pain as the water washes over the wounds in my thighs. Gritting my teeth and I turned and scooped Rose up into my arms. "Let's go!" I said to Stefan, who nods and starts making his way out of the office.

I followed swiftly.

Stefan turns in the direction he and Phoebe had apparently come from, but suddenly curses. I looked around and saw a nearby stairwell that they must have travelled down to get to me. There is only a foot of the stairwell opening available and I could see why Stefan cursed.

"Too deep, at least for Rose. We gotta find another way out of here!" I nodded and we both took off in the opposite direction with Stefan at my heels.

* * *

 **E Deck: Scotland Road  
** **1:35am**

Stefan and I searched desperately for a way out and each time we were confront with a dead end. We started to get desperate, so we fell back on our supernatural instincts and followed the lure of blood to a locked and reinforced door. We both let out a frustrated grunt.

"Get back, Rose!" I ordered, and my girl nodded and stepped aside as Stefan and I backed up and aimed ourselves for the door simultaneously. It took a couple of go's before finally, CRASH! The wooden doorframe splintered and the door bursts open under the force of our shoulders. We stumble through and then helped Rose into the corridor. A steward, who had been herding people along nearby, marches over with a disapproving scowl on his face.

"Here you two! You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property—"

"SHUT UP!" We shouted back at him as we lead Rose past the dumbfounded steward and we join the steerage stragglers going aft. In most places, the corridors were blocked by large families carrying all their luggage. Rose started to shiver, and I rubbed at her arms trying to warm her up.

"This'll take the chill off." We looked up to see an Irishman offering us his whiskey flask. Rose thanks the man and takes the flask without question, taking a mighty belt from it before she hands it to me. I grinned and followed her example by taking a giant swig before passing it to Stefan who swallows a mouthful before handing the flask back to the generous Irishman.

"Thanks." Stefan smiles at the man before we move on. The whiskey is doing its job – both warming us up, and holding our thirst at bay – as Stefan and I try a number of doors and iron gates trying to find a faster way out.

But all of them are locked.

* * *

 **E Deck Corridors and Stairwell**

Stefan, Phoebe and I push through the crowd, and before long we make it to the bottom of a massive crowd leading up to some closed gates. Behind them was a steward and two crewmen, manning the gates. Stefan pulls aside one of the steerage passengers.

"What's the news?" Stefan inquires. The man looks like he'd seen a ghost.

"Apparently, the boats are all going." Rose's eyes widen in fear, as I cursed and looked around for an alternative road to go in case we got no result here.

"We gotta get up there or we're gonna be gargling saltwater." Another steerage passenger shouts in a thick Irish accent.

Getting fed up with the hold up, I passed Rose to Stefan and elbowed my way to the top of the staircase. The stewards were arguing with some of the passengers, who yelled back in broken English. I grabbed the bars of the steel gate blocking the head of the stairwell, and watched. The crewmen opened the gate a foot or so for the few of the women gathered nearby to squeeze through.

"Women only. No men. No men!" The steward hollers. But because of a language barrier, some of the terrified men try to rush through the gap and forced the gate open. The crewmen and steward pushed them all back. "Get back! Get back you lot!" The steward orders.

"Lock it!" He shouts at the crewmen who struggle to get the gate closed again as the idiotic steward brandishes a small revolver, and one of the crewmen has found a fire axe. The gates are locked, and a desperate despairing cry goes up among the crowd, who surge forward pounding against the steel and shouting in several different languages.

"For the love of God, man, there are children down here! Let us up, so we can have a chance!" Growls yet another passenger.

But the plea falls on deaf ears as the crewmen and the steward are scared now. The situation has gotten out of hand, and they now have an angry mob converging on them. I gave up and pushed my way back down to a confused and anxious looking Stefan and Rose.

"It's hopeless that way." I reported, pulling Rose back into my arms. Stefan rakes a hand through his unruly light brown hair, looking agitated.

"Well, whatever we're going to do, we better do it fast." Stefan points out, as Rose agrees. I grab her wrist and the three of us rush away to find another escape route. Rose clutches to my hand in a death grip, unwilling for us to be separated. I squeeze back.

However our brilliant plan to find a different way out fails, as we get hopelessly lost. We come up to a nearby stairwell and go up two decks before everything comes to a halt when we see a small group pressed up against the steel gate. The steward in attendance looks scared as some steerage men yell at him, in more broken English.

I scowled angrily, losing my patience rapidly.

"I'll give him something to be scared about, if he doesn't co-operate." I vowed. The steward addresses the steerage men in a slightly shaky voice.

"Go back to the main stairwell, with everyone else." Rose studies him curiously. "It'll all get sorted out there." She breaks away from me and I followed her, glaring at the steward when he opens his idiotic mouth to repeat what he had just said to the steerage men, like a broken record. He seemed to deflate rapidly at not only her glare, but also mine and Stefan's.

"So why don't I believe you then?" Rose demands. The steward opens his mouth to reply, but she doesn't give him the chance. "No, you can forget the bullshit, run around speech. I am not a fool, and I suspect that you are stalling."

The steward pales, as my eyes widen in shock and Rose grins in triumph. _Now why didn't I think of that…?_ The pathetic waste of a human being before us gave an expression that all but made him sing like a canary.

"You're gonna just leave us all down here to drown. Aren't you?" She stated. The steward shrinks further underneath the glares.

"I'm just followin' orders…" He answers meekly. I scoffed at his pathetic excuse.

"Yeah, well. Follow this…" I reached through the bars and grabbed the frightened man by the shirt and pulled him close. "You will open the gate. Then you will give any assistance required to those who need it, and you will do it without complaining on pain of death. Repeat." I compelled, slowly and clearly.

"I will open the gate. I will give any assistance to those who need it, and I will do it without complaining on pain of death." The steward parroted and I gave a condemning smirk to the luckless man.

"I know you will." I pat the man condescendingly on the cheek and pulled his arm back through the gate as the steward moves zombie like to complete the task. The moment he steps aside, I shoved him aside and escorted Rose up the staircase, with a silent Stefan following with his eyes never leaving the back of my head. I could feel them digging in and I could sense all too well that he was not happy that I had compelled that steward.

"Let it go, Stefan." I order him, indicating that I was in no mood for a lecture or disapproval.

* * *

 **Boat Deck: Port**

We burst out onto the boat deck from the crew staircase just up of the third funnel, followed by the large group of terrified steerage passengers. Rose stares at the empty davits in horror.

"The boats are gone!"

I started immediately seeking out other ways to get us off the ship safely. But then Rose spots somebody she knows and races over to that brandy loving gent, Colonel Gracie, who was hurrying along the deck escorting two first class ladies.

She rushes up to him.

"Colonel! Are there any boats left?" Rose asks desperately. Gracie nods.

"Yes, miss … there are still a couple of boats all the way forward. This way I'll lead you!"

I seized her hand and started sprinting past Gracie, running to where he had indicated with Stefan close behind. We find a high ranking officer still getting people into Boat 2. In his hand is a pistol, which he holds to ward off potentially unruly passengers. I raced over to the railing and looked down. What I see, widens my eyes in horror and fear. About twenty feet below, the sea is pouring to the doors and windows of B-deck staterooms. The roar of the water can be heard as it cascades into the ship.

"Women and children, please. Women and children only. Step back, sir." I hear the officer continue to call out to the desperate, growing crowd.

I wrapped Rose up into my arms, as she shivers violently in the cold night air. As I scan the rapidly filling boats accepting only women and children, it appears to be a no brainer; I would put Rose onto a boat and then Stefan and I **will** see her again on the rescue ship. It was foolproof! Both of us were vampires, and could survive the arctic temperatures of the North Atlantic (but without some manner of difficulty in the process).

I turned towards Stefan.

"You'd better check out the other side." Stefan looks around and realises my intentions, he gives a brief look at an oblivious Rose before he nods and runs off looking for a way around the deckhouse.

"You can just forget it, Salvatore. I'm not going anywhere without you!" I looked down into Rose's glaring face and smiled.

God, I loved this girl. Truly, I do. But I still moved to escort her towards the lifeboat.

"As much as I love hearing you say that, darling, you need to get in the boat, Rose." I insisted.

"No. Not happening." Rose replies, stubbornly. I could feel my eye twitching, before I pulled her in and kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her.

"I'll get the next one. I promise." I reassured her. "Besides, I'm already dead. I'll find my way back to you … Stefan too." Phoebe chuckles wetly, knowing I was kidding about the hesitation with Stefan.

"Not. Without. You." She enunciates. I growled inhumanly and glared at her.

"Damn it woman. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm already dead, you'd be the death of me!" I snarl at her in a low, urgent tone.

But it appeared the Rose didn't care and I kissed her to silence any more protests from her. But just then the officer suddenly turns and grabs her arm, pulling her towards the boat. Rose panics and turns to reach out for my hand. Our fingers brush for a moment, before she is rudely pulled away and I snarl at the person who touched her and the crewman shrinks back in horror.

"Lower away!" The officer gives the signal, and the boat begins to slowly descend. I looked down at Rose, not wanting to waste a second of my last – temporary – view of her.

Stefan steps up beside me. I knew that he already suspected what I had just done.

"Where's Rose?" He asks me in a quiet, sad voice.

I wordlessly stared down, and Stefan follows my gaze and glances down to see Rose tearfully looking back at us. A rocket bursts above our heads in slow-motion as she continues to gaze up at us. Stefan nodded at her respectfully, his face emotionless; but I was almost beside myself with anxiety and it took every scrap of my nerves to stay where I was, watching her drifting further and further away from me. But then she is up and moving. Rose weaves her way across the women next to her, and reaches the gunwale, climbing it… then she hurls herself out of the boat to the rail of the A-deck promenade, catching it and scrambling over the rail.

"Rose!" I shouted frantically. "No! What are you doing?" I take off, trying to find her with Stefan not too far behind me.

I was angry, the second I saw her I was going to wring her neck!

* * *

 **Grand Staircase**

I burst through the entrance that lead towards the A-deck foyer, and immediately scanned the room looking for Rose. The room was scattered about with First Class gentlemen and a very small handful of women all walking about in their finery, looking like they didn't have a care in the world; like the ship wasn't sinking around them. Rose runs into the A deck foyer, her coat billowing out behind her as she runs, and I spot her and started charging at her.

We collide with each other at the bottom of the stairs in an embrace.

"Rose, you're so stupid! You're such an idiot!" I growled at her, but at the same time I am kissing her and holding her as tight and as close as I can. I will probably never forgive her for scaring the hell out of me when she jumped back on board the sinking ship. However Rose cups my tear-stained face and smiles as she too sobs.

"You jump, I jump. Right?" She replies. It was then that it occurred to me that Rose came back on the ship … for me. I was shocked and speechless. Finally! I wasn't the second choice!

"Right…" I agreed, my voice breaking slightly in joy. Suddenly, I sense something sinister in the air. I scanned the room and something shiny and metallic attracts my attention. I turned towards it and spotted Balthazor on the next deck up pointing a gun at us. I cursed and seized Rose's wrist in my grip and immediately run for it.

"Run! Run!" I yelled, just as gunshots go off, causing people to scream and take cover. We immediately take off down the corridor towards the First Class Reception room.

Not daring to look behind, I already knew that Balthazor would be giving chase. Hopefully with Stefan, hot on his heels. The bottom of the Grand Staircase is flooded several feet deep and Rose and I come down the stairs two at a time, running straight into the water as we made a desperate dash across the room to where the floor slopes up. We reached dry footing at the entrance of the dining saloon just as Balthazor spies us about to enter the dining saloon, and raises his gun once again to aim.

"NO!" roars Stefan and he tackles the son-of-a-bitch. The splash I heard indicated to me that Stefan was able to subdue him. But the two resulting gunshots I heard, caused me to stop dead in tracks. Rose turns when she hears the shots and screams.

"STEFAN!"

I turned and saw Stefan drop like a marionette puppet with its strings cut. My face twists in anguish, and Rose immediately tries to go to Stefan's aid, but I wrap my arms around her waist and stop her before she could take a single step. I am relieved when Stefan shakily lifts his head up and looks directly at us. Balthazor snarls when he realises he'd missed and starts to run at us again, but Stefan manages to grab him by the ankle for a second time and sends the red, tribal tattooed demon sprawling.

"Go!" Stefan croaks. "I'll find you!" He promises, as he stays behind to face off against him.

* * *

 **Galley: Stairwell**

We ran through the galley and I stopped Rose from running up some stairs. Instead, I redirect her to head downstairs instead. We pause there momentarily so that Rose could catch her breath; when hear a low creaking groan … and the sound of a crying child. Rose looks at me in horror then gasps and goes down a few steps to look along the next deck.

* * *

 **E Deck Corridor**

The corridor is awash with icy water, about a foot deep. Standing against the wall, about 50 feet away is a little boy of about 3-years-old. He is wailing from both fear and exhaustion. The water swirls around his legs as Rose immediately rushes over to him. However, the boy recoils from her because she is a stranger.

"We can't leave him." She tells me.

I nodded without question and picked up the struggling, protesting boy who screams louder in my overly-sensitive ear. We make it back towards the stairs, but a torrent of water suddenly comes pouring down the stairs like rapids. It becomes too powerful to go against.

"Come on." I tell Rose and we go running back down the flooded corridor. At the end of the hall are a couple of heavy double doors. There is frigid water spraying through the gap between the doors right up to the ceiling. Before our eyes the doors begin to groan and crack under the tons of pressure.

My eyes widen in fear.

"Back! Go back!" Rose quickly turns and runs back the way we came, taking a sharp turn into a cross-corridor. A man comes splashing in from the other direction, and upon seeing the little boy in my arms he cries out in anger and practically rips the caterwauling boy from my grip, yelling in Russian.

He then turns and runs straight for the buckling doors and picks up a discarded suitcase.

"No! Not that way! Come back!" screams Rose, desperately.

But it is too late, the double doors burst open and a wall of water comes tumbling into the corridor, sweeping away the Russian father and son instantly. It almost swallows us up too, but I managed to quickly grab onto the wall of a nearby staircase, and urged Rose to hold onto me around the waist and to not let go as I forcibly pull us to the stairway, going up.

* * *

 **The Flooding Stairwell**

I pull Rose to the stairwell and she immediately pounds up the stairs in terror, and I followed behind her. We nearly run head long into yet another steel gate that blocks our way.

It is locked!

"Oh God!" squeaks Rose, as I slam up against the fence and gripped the bars, violently shaking them to try and break the lock open. A terrified steward who is standing guard on the landing above turns to run at the sight of the water thundering up the stairs. We reach out to him through the gates.

"Wait! Wait! Help us!" Rose pleads, desperately.

"Unlock the gate." I added, furiously. I was very scared; for not only myself but for Rose. The steward tries to ignore us and continues running. However, the water continues to swell around our ankles and started pouring in through the gate, slamming us up against it painfully. Seconds later, the water reaches up to our waists.

"For the love of God, man! Help us!" I yelled, at my wits end.

"Please!" sobs Rose, reaching for him.

The steward stops and looks back, seeing us there with our arms reaching through … then sees the water _pouring_ through the gate onto the landing. He has a change of heart.

"Fuckin' hell!" He runs back, slogging against the current and pulls a key ring from his belt and struggles to unlock the padlock as the water fountains up around us. The lights overhead start to short out and the landing is plunged into darkness. I could tell that the steward could feel the water rising over the lock and he is forced to find the lock by feeling around. By now, Rose and I have been carried up by the rushing water to the ceiling and we are being pressed against it.

"Come on! Come on!" I growled.

Suddenly the gate gives and swings open, and we are pushed through by the force of the water. The steward, Rose and I make it to the stairs on the other side of the landing, and we follow our rescuer up to the next deck. The steward abandons us as we run up seemingly endless stairs as the ship continues to groan around us.

* * *

 **The First Class Smoke Room.**

Rose and I are seemingly the only people left in the First Class Smoking Room, as we barrel in soaking wet and out of breath.

"This is the way out, let's go Rose." I said pointing towards the revolving doors.

However, Rose tugs me back via my wrist and indicates towards Thomas Andrews, who stands in front of the fireplace staring at the large painting above the mantle. The fire is still going in the fireplace and the room is empty except for Andrews ... and well, us. An ashtray falls off the table, representing the horrible strife we were all currently in. Andrews's lifebelt is off and lying on a nearby table.

Rose walks over, her eyes wide and fearful.

"You won't even make a try for it, Mr. Andrews?" Rose asks, her voice quiet. Andrews looks over at us, and I recognise the defeated look on his face. I couldn't imagine the amount of guilt he must be feeling for not standing up against those ignorant bastards when Titanic was first constructed, about the correct amount of lifeboats.

He gives Rose a watery smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Primrose." A tear rolls down his cheek. I quietly places a comforting hand on her shoulder; hating myself for what I was about to say next. But I wasn't going to let Rose mourn a man who had given up.

"We'd better go. The ship's going fast … we've got to keep moving." Andrews walks over to the table and picks up his lifebelt, handing it over to Rose who takes it limply. Tears are falling from her eyes, and I can't say that I'm reacting any differently; if the wetness of my cheeks indicate anything.

"Good luck to you, Primrose." He then looks up at me. "Good luck to you both."

Rose hugs him.

"And to you, Mr. Andrews." She whispers, before she steps back from him and takes my hand. Without another glance, we disappear through the revolving door.

* * *

 **The A Deck Aft: Port Side  
** **2:05am**

A dense crowd greets us as we stepped out of the Palm Court. I pushed my way to the railing and looked out at the state of the ship. The entire bridge is under water and chaos is everywhere on deck. I immediately helped Rose put on her lifebelt as Stefan rushes up to us, looking extremely relieved.

"Stefan!" shrieks Rose and hugs him tightly. He returns it just as warmly as I smiled at him and clasps his hand, extremely relieved that he was able to heal quickly. People stream all around us, shouting and pushing. The moment between Stefan and I breaks as we make our final plans.

"Okay … we keep moving aft. We have to stay on the ship as long as possible." Stefan suggests.

I agreed as we pushed our way through the panicking crowd.

* * *

 **A Deck, B Deck, Well Deck and Aft**

The three of us clamber over the A-deck aft railing. Then, working together we lower Rose towards the deck below, holding her with one hand each.

"Easy, be careful." I instruct Stefan.

Rose dangles, then falls and I jump down gracefully behind her. Stefan jumped down beside me. Swarms of people are literally crawling and scrambling over each other to get down the narrow stairs to the well deck … which is the only way up. Stefan and I exchange quick glances before we immediately headed for the B Deck railing, leading Rose. I volunteer to go over first so that I could catch Rose, and Stefan helps her over. He lowers Rose down again, and I prepared myself to grab her, but I am accidentally pushed aside by a group of frightened steerage passengers and Rose falls hard, hitting her temple on the deck and she looks momentarily dazed. I swore loudly when she doesn't get up at first. The rage I feel is immeasurable, but I decided they weren't worth it and I immediately go over to her side where Stefan is already attending to Rose.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks her, urgently. I helped Rose to her feet, as she nods in reply.

"Yes, I'm fine." I sighed in relief, before I seize her hand and we pushed through the crowd towards the well deck. Stefan, Rose and I watched as people jump the rails into the water as the ship groans and shudders, and the man ahead of Stefan walks like a concussed zombie.

"Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death—"

"Walk a little faster through that valley, pal!" I snarled from behind Phoebe as Stefan places a hand in the small of the man's back and pushes him impatiently up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

 **Stern of the Ship**

Rose, Stefan and I struggled as we climbed the well deck staircase, and the ship starts tilting precariously. I frowned as I studied Rose, who looked barely conscious.

 _Was she lying to me?_

Hundreds of people are already on the poop deck, and more are pouring in every second. I cling to Rose as we and Stefan struggled across the tilting deck. As the bow goes down, the Stern rises. People begin jumping from the well deck, the poop deck, and the gangway doors. Some hit debris in the water and are hurt or killed instantly. We have no choice but to continue climbing up, despite the increase in angle.

Some of the hundreds of passengers, cling desperately to every fixed object on deck, and huddle on their knees around the chaplain, who has his voice raised in prayer. Some of the people crowded around him are praying, sobbing or just staring into space; faces blank with dread. I pulled myself from handhold to handhold, whilst working together with Stefan to tug Rose up along the deck.

"Come on, Rose. God isn't always reliable, so we've got to do all the work for once." I told her scathingly as Stefan and I stared pityingly at the crowd.

A man loses his footing up ahead, and slides towards us. Stefan reaches out and stops him before helping him up. It is clear that the ship's propellers are now twenty feet above the water and rising fast, as we make it to the stern rail right at the base of the flagpole. Gripping the railing, and jammed in between other people, Stefan and I sandwich Rose between us, trying to protect her from the other passengers and the lethal elements.

I pay extra close attention to Rose, because I suspect that she is a lot more injured than Stefan and I first suspected.

* * *

 **Titanic  
** **2:10am (about 2 minutes before the finale)**

The stern of the ship – almost four hundred feet long – falls back toward the water.

I swallow back my instincts to scream as Rose, Stefan and everyone else screamed as we plummeted towards the sea. The sound goes up like the roar of fans at a sporting event and I wince at the thought of the few that are swimming underneath the stern, as I hear them shriek when they looked up and see the keel coming back down on them. The massive stern section of the Titanic falls back and thunders down into the sea, pushing out a mighty wave of water. We struggled to hold onto the stern railing as the ship seemingly rights itself, and I feel immediate irritation that there are some that foolishly think that the ship righting itself is their salvation.

"We're saved!" They all chorused.

Rose looks up at both Stefan and I, and we shake our heads grimly. Rose closes her eyes tight, still holding onto me with an iron grip. That was when the horrible mechanics begin to play out. Having been pulled down by the gigantic weight of the flooded bow, the buoyant stern tilts up rapidly. Everyone feels the rush of ascent as the stern angles up again, and everyone scrambles to cling to benches, railings, ventilators … anything to keep them from sliding as the stern tilts back up once again, going up past 45 degrees, then past sixty.

People begin to fall, sliding and tumbling, as they skid down the deck all screaming and flailing to grab onto something. They even wrench other people loose and pull them down with them as well. A pile-up of bodies grow at the forward rail.

"Move!" I yelled to Stefan who immediately climbs over the stern rail and reaches down for Rose, who is paralysed by fear.

"Come on! Stefan's got you, I've got you!" I urged Rose, before she finally extends a hand and Stefan pulls her over the railing.

I scrambled over once she is in the clear. It suddenly occurs to me that this is the same place that Stefan and I had once pulled Rose back from two nights earlier … only this time we are - ironically - using the railing as a life-supporter, instead of using it as a launch pad into the churning waters below. I hugged Rose fiercely and kissed the crown of her head. The stern is once again straight in the air, reaching for the stars.

It bobs there like a cork for a long grace period, the buoyancy stable.

Rose pulled back her head from my shoulder, and looks down groggily fifteen stories to the sea at the base of the stern section. The people around us, who didn't bother to climb over, hang by their fingertips from the railing with their legs dangling over the long drop. One by one, we watched as they plummet down the vertical face of the poop deck, bouncing horribly off deck benches and ventilators. Stefan and I once again sandwich Rose side by side on what used to be the vertical face of the hull, gripping the railing for dear life.

Rose shakes herself out of her groggy state and takes a hold of the railing to steady herself. Beneath our feet, the gold letters TITANIC are emblazoned across the stern. Rose bravely swallows back her fear, as she stares down at the black ocean waiting to swallow her into it. I feel her silently, but deliberately grab my hand, and I look over and see that she had also grabbed onto Stefan's. I squeezed back, understanding her fear completely. It must have mirrored mine.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge…" I heard Rose say silently.

* * *

 **2:12am**

Finally, and horrifically, the stern section floods. I squeezed Rose's hand to grab her attention, but she can't look away from the rapidly approaching water ahead of her. I yelled out loud enough for both Rose and Stefan to hear me.

"Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. DO NOT let go of my hand or Stefan's." Rose nods frantically. "We're gonna make it, Rose. Trust me." I tried to reassure her.

I looked over her head at Stefan who nods with determination. The water is almost within our reach and Rose stares at the water coming up for us, and grips our hands harder.

"I trust you!" She yells over the loud gushing water. The poop deck disappears as the plunge gathers speed and engulfs the docking bridge and rushes up the last 30 feet.

"3...2...1... NOW!" We draw in deep breaths and vanish under the water as the stern sucks us down.

* * *

 **A/N: Almost through with Damon's perspective on the Titanic. Please bear with me, if you do think that it is boring. I promise, it's almost finished with.**

 **Please review!**

 **TTFN xx**


	17. The Arms Of The Ocean

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **THE ARMS OF THE OCEAN**

" _But you're here in my heart.  
So who can stop me if I decide,  
that you're my destiny?"  
_ _ **~Zac Efron & Zendaya: 'Rewrite the Stars' (The Greatest Showman [2017])**_

* * *

 **The North Atlantic Ocean: Underwater and Surface  
April 15** **th** **, 1912.  
2:15am**

The pain was almost unbearable as Stefan, Rose and I are submerged completely underwater by the Stern of the ship. But nevertheless, Stefan and I immediately snapped open our eyes and start furiously kicking for the surface. Neither of us notice that Rose is not kicking with us, we were so intent on our goal. We tow her to the surface and when we finally break the surface, a roiling chaos of screaming, thrashing people are the first thing we see. It is a devastating sight: over a thousand people are now floating where the ship had gone down. Some are stunned, gasping for breath in the below freezing water; while others are crying, praying, moaning, shouting and screaming.

We barely gasp for air before some of the screaming, thrashing people started clawing at us. I see red when one man starts to push Rose under, and tries to climb on top of her … attempting to get out of the water by any means.

"Get off her!" I yell at him angrily.

The man has barely caught what I said, as he has been driven insane by the temperature of the water which is 4 degrees below freezing. I punched him in the face, as Stefan pulls her out of his reach.

"Rose?" I turned to see Stefan looking down at Rose, worried that she hadn't even attempted to fight back against drowning.

He shakes her desperately. "ROSE!" He shouts. I swam over to her and placed my hands on her cheeks, trying to get her to make some sort of a reply. It scares me that even that doesn't get her to respond.

"Hurry, we need to get her out of the water!" I wrapped an arm around her waist as best as I could while she was wearing that large, bulky lifebelt.

All around us the wailing, screaming and moaning continues. All of the poor souls in the water all crying out for help. There is nothing but black water stretching out towards the horizon. The isolation and hopelessness is overwhelming. Eventually, Stefan and I find an extremely large piece of what used to be part of Titanic's oak doors. It is barely big enough to hold all three of us together … but it'll have to do. Stefan and I worked together to heave and wrestle Rose's limp, almost lifeless body up onto the floating piece of debris.

I am relieved when the cold night air rouses Rose back to consciousness.

"Where am I?" She gasps, and I attempt to climb onto the floating debris so I can hold her in my arms. Stefan makes an attempt too, but our combined weight nearly flips Rose back into the water. We both panicked and immediately stopped. I glanced over at Stefan before he smiles slightly and nods, giving his consent as he steadies the debris enough so I could climb up onto it. I spooned Rose's body to give her what warmth I could give her.

Rose breathes out sluggishly as she frowns slightly at Stefan.

"What about you?" Stefan smiles slightly.

"Don't worry about me, Rose. I'm already dead, remember? I will survive."

For once I am actually thankful for being a vampire. Rose laughs softly and then starts to drift off to sleep. A few minutes later, the sounds of the others fades away, to almost silence. Stefan and I are looking up at the endless array of stars in the sky above us, as we drift along on the water, which is glassy and so clear that we could see the stars reflecting on the blackness.

"It's getting quiet." Rose suddenly whispers, so soft I could barely hear her. Stefan and I look around.

"It won't be long. The boats are probably just getting organised…" Stefan guesses. I planted a kiss on Rose's temple. I frowned in confusion when Rose unexpectedly reaches out for both of our hands. I look at Stefan and he too is suspicious.

"I love you…" She whispers. It almost sounded like a goodbye, and I immediately sit up and glare down at Rose accusingly, and Stefan looks horrified.

"No … don't say your goodbyes, Rose. Don't you give up on me! Don't do it!" I pleaded, helplessly.

Rose smiles happily.

"Please don't worry, you'll see me again … in about 91 years…" Her voice slurs dangerously as Stefan frowns in confusion and shakes her hand, trying to gain her attention.

"What do you mean we'll see you again in 91 years? Rose?" She doesn't respond. "Rose!?"

I froze. Stefan reaches over and places his fingers at her pulse, and lowers his head in grief. I howl in anguish.

"NO! Rose, wake up! You cannot leave me like this, come back! COME BACK! ROSE! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE COME BACK!" I collapse on Rose's body, kissing her face over and over again, trying to get her to wake up.

Stefan places a hand on my shoulder that I violently shake off.

"Damon, stop! She's gone…" I turn on him.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, STEFAN!" I roared in my despair. Something plants itself on my forehead and I nearly jerk back in shock. I look down hopefully, expecting to see Rose's smiling face, but nothing had changed.

 _"You'll see me again, Damon. Please wait for me…"_ I hear Rose's voice whisper echoingly in my ear. Stefan looks at me with concern.

"Damon? What's wrong?"

I ignore him. Then suddenly, a shooting star streaks across the night sky and I remember back to a brief conversation I had with Rose very early last morning:

 _"My Grams once told me that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."_

I glanced down at Rose's corpse in astonishment, then flinched when a light suddenly shines in my eyes and I slowly looked up to see the silhouette of a boat crossing the water. Stefan turns his head and catches a glimpse of the boat and the men sitting in it, rowing so slowly the oars lift out of the syrupy water, leaving weightless pearls floating in the air. I could hear their voices carrying over the night air, sounding slow and distorted.

"Hey! Over here!" Stefan attempts to shout. But the frozen temperature of the water has made it difficult to increase the volume, and the boats just moves on, moving past us. "Shit! They can't hear me!" He looks at me and Rose before making a decision. "Wait here! I'll be back!" Stefan promises and lets go of the debris and swims away, leaving me alone with Rose.

I look down at her. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but I already know that she isn't and the pangs of my anguish return.

"Rose…" I lay back down upon her body. All hope, will and spirit have left me, and I look at the boat, it is further away but I see a small figure creeping closer to it. I realised that it was Stefan. I raised my head suddenly, filled with a new determination; a new goal. I glanced down at Rose again, and smiled.

I leaned down and kissed her frozen forehead.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Rose. Don't disappoint me." I warned her, and then sadly and very reluctantly rolled her body off the debris and she sinks into the black water. She seemed to fade out like a spirit returning to some otherworldly plane. And that is when I flicked the switch. I didn't want to feel anymore. Suddenly that same light that flashed in my eyes, returned. But stayed this time.

I looked up and blinked furiously.

"That way! Pull!" It was one of Titanic's officers. Eventually the boat comes closer to me and the officer grabs a hold of my hand and pulls me aboard. I see Stefan is already on board, wrapped in numerous blankets. He cracks a weak smile at me that I decline to return.

"Hello, brother. I told you I'd be back." Stefan smiles softly, before passing out from exhaustion.

I remain stony-faced, as I lie back next to Stefan and turn away from him. Now that Rose is gone (for now) there is no reason for us to continue our truce. I am officially back to making my brother's life an eternal misery … and I've gone back to my original plan before I ever set foot on Titanic: making plans to liberate Katherine from that tomb.

* * *

 _ **(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

 **Salvatore Boarding House.  
** **Mystic Falls, Virginia.  
** **Present day (2009).**

I wake up, realising that I am hugging the picture of myself, Stefan and Rose to my chest, and I recoil in horror. It is still dark outside my window, and I glance over at my alarm clock which reads that it is early evening. I raise a surprised eyebrow. Wow, I must have been more tired than I thought. But then my thoughts reflect back on the memory I had just revisited. It was true, Rose had definitely made a promise that she would return, and she kept it.

Too bad neither of us were here to greet her. And I say good riddance to that as well!

 _Rose is never coming back. I might as well accept this…_ I thought sourly, and immediately feel the familiar burning sensation at the back of my throat. _Uh, oh! Time to quench that thirst…_ I immediately jump out of bed and freshen up in my bathroom. The time for the comet to return was approaching fast, and I wasn't going to miss it for a second.

Memories of a long, lost (and not fondly remembered) lover would not stop me from my goal!

* * *

 **The woods nearby the Boarding House  
** **Night**

I strike gold the second I take a stroll into the woods surrounding the boarding house. Smirking, I create fog and make it descend around a small two-person tent.

"Hey. Did you hear that?" I hear a woman ask her companion, sounding slightly scared.

"Hear what?" Her companion, whom I assume to be her lover or whatever responds. She makes an impatient noise, and I chuckle in amusement.

"I heard thunder." This time it is he, who chuckles.

"There's no thunder."

The paranoid woman immediately hesitates, clearly not believing him.

"Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet." I raise an eyebrow. _So, you're here to see the comet too, huh? How very interesting…_

"It's not gonna rain. Listen, I… got you a little something." I tense and immediately frown in annoyance. "It's back in the car. Don't you move." Ugh, no! It's not enough that I'm already dealing with the unwanted memories of a lost love, I have to deal with somebody else's more successful love life?

Nope, sorry, not happening!

"Stay dry." She tells him.

"It's not gonna rain." He argues, as unzips the fly of the tent and steps out. He doesn't take more than probably a few steps before I pounce and bleed him dry. I hang him from the trees above the tent, and allow the blood to drip onto the canvas. I hear triumph in the bitch's voice as she smugly calls out to her dead lover.

"I knew it! I told you it was gonna rain!"

 _Yeah, you called it… I'm just not sure that this will be what you had in mind…_ I thought as she steps out of the tent to investigate this so-called rain. She pales considerably when she sees her boyfriend in the tree and immediately runs for the car.

"Open! No! Please!" She curses the car as she fumbles with the keys. She finally manages to get the doors open and she looks around nervously.

 _Time to move in for the kill… literally…_

I dropped down from the trees and rip her apart.

* * *

 **(NO P.O.V)**

Stefan was extremely concerned for his brother's state of mind. Damon really did not take the discovery of the two picture sketches very well, and did not leave his room for nearly two days. Normally, Stefan would've seen this as a good omen as it meant innocent lives were spared; but he had been there when Rose had died, and Stefan had seen the genuine love and loss in Damon that he had never seen there since when Katherine had been vervained and taken away, the day they had been shot and killed by their father.

"What's going on in your head, brother?" He mused, as he looked up the staircase and brooded. Then turned back to the drawings which had been put back in their places. The drawings had thrown him for a loop as well, as he really didn't expect Rose to keep her word and return for them both; forgetting the fact that neither of them had been around at the time to reunite.

The young, free-spirited witch was extremely important to both brothers for different reasons. With Damon it was obvious: Rose had made him a more pleasant person to be around, and he actually gave a shit about others. Rose had _loved_ him and **only** him; and that, as far as Stefan was concerned was the best cure for the hole that Katherine had left when they had been changed.

With Stefan, he had gained a dear friend; a second best friend (next to Lexi – who had saved him from himself numerous times) and a back-up fighter for the times when he needed to rein in Damon or when he was trying to defend himself against his brother. Rose tended to stand in as the distraction or negotiator.

He missed her deeply; and he kicked himself that he didn't take Rose's promise seriously.

He firmly believed that she was the only person to pull Damon back from the abyss he was precariously teetering over. If Damon succumbed to the seduction of the dark path he was travelling on, Stefan feared he'd never get his brother back.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Mystic Falls, Virginia  
** **Morning**

It had been almost 4 months since Miranda and Grayson Gilbert had been killed by a car crash off the Wickery Bridge. Elena had been on board when it happened, but she was mysteriously rescued by an unidentified stranger. Now orphaned, she and her brother Jeremy were being raised by their Aunt Jenna. Elena was now 17 years old and had just recently met and was smitten with none other than Stefan Salvatore, much to Damon's disgust. Because Elena was a dead ringer for Katherine. Elena went downstairs for breakfast on another typical school day.

Jenna was in the kitchen, getting dressed up. She turns towards Elena looking nervous.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"

Elena raises an eyebrow.

"Depends on where you're going." She replies as she approaches her Aunt, and casually crosses her arms over her chest. Jenna turns to her niece, still fussing with her hair.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" She asked as she scooped up her hair with one hand and loosely holds it to her head. Elena gives her a critical look.

"Sexy stewardess." Jenna lets her hair down. "Boozy housewife." She said. Jenna gives Elena a concerned look.

"Up it is. You're feisty today." Jenna observes. Elena gives a relaxed smile.

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff." She looks around curiously. "Where's Jeremy?" Jenna finishes pinning her hair up.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." She pauses, then looks at Elena sheepishly. "There is no wood shop, is there?" Elena smiles sympathetically and shakes her head.

"No."

"Yeah." The phone rings, and Elena goes and answers it.

"Hello, Elena Gilbert speaking." She greets the unknown caller. Then frowns as she extends it towards Jenna. "It's for you." Jenna curiously takes the phone from Elena and puts it to her head.

"Hello?" She listens for several seconds before she brightens and smiles. "Oh hey! Yeah? Shouldn't be a problem. Great! See you later! Bye!" Elena looked at her aunt, curiously. "We're going to be having a guest saying with us temporarily." Elena nods.

"Oh, okay. When?"

"Tonight. I'm gonna meet her at the Grill." Jenna replies, then checks out the time. "You better get going, you don't wanna be late." She reminds Elena who curses, grabs her bag and leaves.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Day**

They were in the middle of history class, and Elena and Stefan found that they couldn't stop looking at each other as their teacher, Mr. Tanner, continued to lecture them about a highly anticipated comet.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years." Tanner lectures his almost comatose students. "Now the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." He notices Elena and Stefan are not paying attention to the lesson.

He scowls, in annoyance.

"Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Both of them drop their gazes as the bell rings. After gathering up their belongings, Elena and Stefan meet up in the hallway. He holds out a book to Elena.

"I brought it." She takes it and looks surprised. Stefan chuckled. "Told you." Elena scans the cover of the novel with interest.

"'Wuthering Heights' by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name." Elena observes.

Stefan chuckles.

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then." He explained.

"Where did you get it?"

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family." Elena nodded.

"Ah."

Stefan pushed the book to Elena. "I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it." He suggested, and Elena's eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh, no. I…but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back." Stefan smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Later…**

Stefan broke away from Elena to go to his other classes, but in reality he was investigating into the mysterious attack on Vicky Donavan. She was the girl that Damon had attacked in the woods the night of the 'Back to School' party. That, was typical Damon; and Stefan was getting tired of covering up for his brother. But Stefan also understood that most of Damon's scandals were partially a reaction to losing Rose, and partially to get back at Stefan. Stefan had learnt that Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt Donavan, was Vicky's brother and naturally, Elena went to inquire about her health with him.

Stefan secretly tagged along.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt reports to Elena, who smiles with relief.

"That's good news!"

"Yeah." Elena awkwardly presses on with the conversation.

"Did you get in touch with your Mom?" Matt looks unhappy about the turn of the conversation and Stefan suspected that it was because his mother was the topic of conversation. Which wasn't surprising since Kelly Donavan didn't exactly have a good reputation in town.

"I called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so … we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Elena nods.

"Vicky's lucky that she's okay." Stefan perches a safe distance away from them on a nearby table. This conversation was starting to get interesting.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." Matt reports and Stefan's eyes widened before he groans in exasperation. _Guess Damon's recovered from his angst…_ He thought miserably, but then refocused on Elena's conversation.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" She asks curiously. Matt looks pained and scratches the back of his blond head.

"She said it was a vampire."

"What?" Elena breathes. Matt nods in agreement.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out." _Uh, oh…_ Stefan makes a dash for the hospital, not needing to hear the end of their conversation.

He already has what he needed.

* * *

 **History Classroom  
** **Day**

Jenna is sitting with Mr. Tenner in his classroom. It appears that Jenna is trying her best not to slug him in the face, as it is clear that he is being very insensitive about what has happened to their family recently.

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes." Tanner rants to an annoyed looking Jenna.

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?" Jenna asks pointedly.

"Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?" Tanner asks, bluntly.

Jenna bristles, "Younger sister."

"Right."

"Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do." Jenna pointed out. But Tanner shakes his head.

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Sommers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" He asks.

"I'm their sole guardian." Jenna replied. Tenner looks sceptical.

"Uh-huh. Could there be?"

Jenna narrows her eyes, feeling suspicious.

"What are you suggesting, exactly?" She humours him. Tenner lists the facts for her. Albeit in a very condescending tone that Jenna takes offence at, despite how truthful it may be.

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?" Jenna shrugs.

"It's been tough, but, no, it's not." Tenner pounces on her, knowing that she had said the wrong thing. His eyes were smirking, as he tells her exactly why he felt she was ill-suited to the position of the Gilbert siblings' guardian.

"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly." Jenna let out a stressed out sigh, knowing he was very much right.

* * *

As she left the classroom, plotting how she was going to confront Jeremy. Her cell phone rang. She looked down at the ID and frowned, not recognising the number.

"Hello? Who's this?" Jenna asked cautiously.

"Hey! Is this a bad time?" Came a cheerful, female's voice from over the line. Jenna relaxed and smiled warmly.

"No, not at all. Just came from a student-teacher conference at my niece and nephew's school." Jenna replied. "How are you, Phoebe?" She added.

"I'm great! Listen, I'm almost in Mystic Falls. What time did you want to meet at the Grill?" Phoebe asked. Jenna checked her watch and realised that it was almost 5:00pm. Perfect!

"Uh, it's 4:30 now, why don't you meet me there at 5:00? Have you brought much luggage with you?" Jenna wanted to double-check that her friend had everything she needed for her indefinite stay at Mystic Falls. Phoebe had reassured her that her stay at the Gilbert household would be temporary until she could find another place to live.

"Jenna, relax. I've got everything under control. I'll see you at 5:00." Phoebe reassured her. "See you soon. Bye."

"Bye!" Jenna chirped, then grinned happily. Phoebe's timing couldn't have been any more perfect. Of course, she would ask her beforehand if it was okay, but Jenna prayed that Phoebe would be able to assist her with this potential landmine situation with her grieving nephew.

Jenna dialled Elena's number.

"Elena? Hey, sweetie. Our guest is arriving soon, could you keep an eye out for her?" She asked, then frowned thoughtfully at Elena's question. "You'll know who it is when she arrives, trust me." Jenna replied, cryptically. Then she hung up and walked briskly to her car, intending on doing a little bit of grocery shopping before going to the Grill.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Late Afternoon**

By coincidence, Elena was already at the Grill with her best friends: Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. The girls were in the middle of a conversation. The topic currently? The upcoming comet sighting.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie was saying to a highly sceptical Caroline and a half-listening Elena, who was scanning the restaurant for her and Jenna's surprise guest for the night. Jenna had said that she'd know who this mysterious person was the second she saw her.

Caroline suddenly piped up, commenting on Bonnie's explanation.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." She sniggered at the sarcastic expression on Bonnie's face, before pressing on.

"So then what?" Elena chimed in.

"So then nothing." Caroline then turned her focus upon Elena, whose love life was also a topic of conversation among the three of them.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

Elena immediately shut down.

"Nope. We didn't go there." She replied firmly. Caroline looked shocked.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut." Elena rolled her eyes and gave a weak chuckle.

"We just talked for hours." She admitted. But Caroline wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline reiterated her steps.

"Profound." Elena deadpanned.

Just then the doors to the Grill opened and in stepped somebody Elena hadn't seen in nearly three years. Her eyes widened in shock.

 _Phoebe…?_ Elena gets to her feet intending on going over to Phoebe, who looked around the pub before making her way to the bar and ordering a drink. Bonnie and Caroline frowned.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks. Elena loops her bag over her shoulder and gathers up her books.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." She explains, earning an approving grin from both girls. She waves goodbye and then turns and makes her way over to the bar.

* * *

Elena approached the mysterious older woman who was perched on a stool, sipping from a double bourbon. Phoebe had changed a lot from the last time she had seen her when she was just 11-years-old, almost 12. Her long curly brown hair was down, and she was wearing loose trendy dark denim jeans with a brown belt about her waist, a white elbow-length sleeved V-neck shirt and brown wedge sandals. A dark brown leather jacket had been hung on the back of her bar stool, and her make-up was minimalist except for a bright shade of red that coloured her lips, and a simple, but elegant pair of earrings had been fastened to her lobes.

"Phoebe?" Elena asked cautiously. The witch turned and looked at Elena and beamed warmly at her.

"Elena? Is that you? My goodness." Phoebe hopped down from her bar stool and took in Elena's appearance. "You've certainly changed from the last time I saw you." She frowned, thinking back to 2003. "You were about 11 back then, weren't you?" Elena nodded. Phoebe smiled kindly at Elena.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing back in Mystic Falls?" Elena asks curiously, taking a seat next to Phoebe.

"The two people I had intended on visiting the last time I was here, have come home. I'm here to see them." Phoebe replied vaguely, but Elena knew better than to press for more information. Just then the Grill doors opened again, and in stumbled Jenna; loaded down with grocery shopping bags. Phoebe and Elena hopped down from their stools and rushed over to aid Jenna.

"Woah, here." Phoebe grabbed a bag precariously perched in Jenna's arms. "Hey, Jenna!" Phoebe embraced her friend, who tiredly returned the hug.

"Phoebe, hi!" Jenna responded and clapped eyes on Elena who was giving her aunt a questioning look that Phoebe automatically knew was about her. "I see Elena has already found you…" Jenna mouthed to Elena that she'd explain later. "Well, I hope you two are hungry because we're having Mexican tonight." Jenna announced, as both she and Elena led Phoebe to Jenna's car.

"Yum! What's the occasion?" asked Phoebe, opening the car boot for Jenna. The younger woman hesitated before replying, which interested the witch immediately.

"No special reason. It's actually a ruse I'm literally cooking up for Jeremy to interrogate him about Mr. Tanner's classes." Jenna explained. Elena frowned slightly.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Skipping." Jenna replied and Elena cursed. Phoebe looked concerned, then wary when Jenna suddenly started giving her a hopeful looks. "Could you help me?" She asked her friend. Phoebe hesitated, but Elena suddenly came to her rescue.

"You can handle it, Jenna. I'm sure Phoebe doesn't want us airing our dirty laundry for her to see."

Phoebe looked apologetic.

"Besides, I'm not sure how much help I would be. My nephews have barely just started school and pre-school." She explained, which immediately caught Elena's interest.

"Nephews? But I thought you only had Wyatt…" She trailed off. Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, no. I've got another one. We've got so much to catch up about." Elena smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." She replied. But Jenna looked dejected.

"Oh, well, thanks anyway Phoebe. I guess I'll think of something." She said.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Dusk**

Jenna and Elena gave Phoebe the grand tour of the house, before Elena disappeared into her bedroom to do her homework, write in her journal and reflect upon her day with and without Stefan. Phoebe took her portion of the Tacos that Jenna had made, and made a beeline for the guest room to unpack and call up her sisters to let them know she had arrived safely. She went in and closed the door, before turning and perusing her borrowed room with interest.

It was a generous size. Between two floor-to-ceiling windows was a basic double bed with a tasteful coverlet and matching pillow set. The sheets were a white cotton, and there were a couple of wood stained bedside tables. Above the bed was a couple of nature landscaped pictures. On the floor was a soft white carpet. Phoebe flopped down on the bed and pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialled the manor's landline.

"Halliwell residence, Piper speaking." Phoebe affectionately rolled her eyes. She knew that Piper had been probably waiting for the phone to ring so she could pounce on it, the second Paige had orbed her to Mystic Falls. It seemed that her sister would never get over her mothering instincts anytime soon.

"Hey Piper! It's me." Phoebe answered.

"Phoebe! Thank god! I thought you were never going to call us." Piper exclaimed. Phoebe chuckled.

"You really need to relax, Piper. I'm a big girl now, I don't need you to hold my hand." Phoebe scolded her. She heard Piper scoff over the phone.

"Don't tell me what to do, Pheebs. You can't stop me from caring about you or Paige. It's not in my nature." Piper reminded her.

"Fine." Phoebe replied with amusement.

"So have you seen them yet?" Piper asks.

"No, not yet. But I expect I will tonight. Elena is going to see Stefan." Phoebe replied, thanking the Elders for giving her her empath powers back.

"She doesn't know about them being vampires, does she?" Piper started fretting, and Phoebe immediately moved to reassure her.

"No, I don't think so. But there's only a matter of time. Secrets like the one the Salvatores have, usually don't stay concealed for long." Phoebe reminded her, and Piper hummed in agreement. There was a knock at her bedroom door. "I gotta go. Give my love to everyone." Phoebe asked.

"Be careful, Phoebe. Don't be a hero." Piper stressed. She hung up. Phoebe looked up at the door.

"Come in!"

Jenna stuck her head around the door.

"Hey!" She walks further in, and scans the room. "You settling in okay?" She asks, being the dutiful hostess.

"Yeah, just finished checking in with my sister, Piper." Phoebe answers easily, and Jenna's face lights up.

"Yeah, how is she and Paige?" She asks with interest. Phoebe smiled proudly.

"They're great. Paige just got married recently."

"Oh, wow. Congrats!" Jenna grins. "So were you wanting to see Zach?" She asks, curiously. Phoebe immediately perked up.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here … and of course, to catch up with you, Elena and Jeremy." Phoebe replied. Jenna chuckled.

"Well if you want, you can go down with Elena. She's visiting Zach's nephew, Stefan. He's just arrived home recently." Jenna explained, missing the excited glint in Phoebe's eyes the second that Stefan had been mentioned. Because if Stefan was at the Boarding House, odds were that Damon wouldn't probably be too far behind.

"Yeah, sounds great. I don't mind tagging along." Phoebe thanked Jenna.

"Great. I'll just let Elena know." Jenna walked straight for the bedroom door and disappeared down the left side of the corridor, presumably to go talk to Elena. "Elena? Elena!" Phoebe could hear Jenna calling for her niece, but there was no reply.

Jenna's footsteps reapproached Phoebe's room and she walked back in looking puzzled.

"She must've left already." Phoebe waved away Jenna's concerns.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just head on over myself, it's fine." Phoebe gathered up her purse, and put on her sandals. Jenna walked with her downstairs, both of the women ignored the loud music blasting from Jeremy's room.

"Do you remember how to get there?" Jenna asked and Phoebe shook her head. Three years was a long time ago. Jenna rushed over to the home phone and tore off a piece of paper from the notepad.

"Okay, you start here…" Jenna explained.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Damon was amused when he caught sight of a silver jeep driving up the driveway towards the Boarding House. His smirk grew when Elena Gilbert stepped from it and looked around nervously at the property. It was about time that he had met the Doppelganger. Elena approaches the front door and knocks. It opens with an eerie creak and she enters.

"Stefan? Stefan?" There was no reply. Then suddenly, a crow flies into the house startling Elena who spins round trying to see where it came from. When she turns back round, Damon is standing there; smiling pleasantly.

Elena is startled.

"I…I'm sorry for barging in. The door was … open." She tries to explain. Damon's smile widens.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He introduces himself. Elena frowned uncertainly.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena stated. Damon shrugged.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He gestures for Elena to walk further into the house, and she reluctantly complies; missing the devilish grin that appeared on the dark-haired vampire's face. Her eyes widened as she took in the opulence of the Salvatore's living room.

"Wow. This is your living room?" She gasped in surprise. Damon saunters in behind her.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." He replies dismissively and casually inspects Elena, who looks uncomfortable. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Elena froze.

"The last one?" She asks in confusion. Damon looks falsely concerned.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" Elena looks pained. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet?" She shakes her head.

"Nope."

"Oops." Damon shrugs, unconcerned. "Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." He gives her a knowing look. Elena sags a bit.

"You say that like every relationship is doomed to end." Damon's smirk falters a bit, as he remembers the dream he had just recently had about Rose and angrily brushes it aside, as he replies to Elena's statement.

"I'm a fatalist." Then his smirk broadens. "Hello, Stefan." He says without looking away from Elena's face. Stefan materialises behind Elena, who spins round to face him looking slightly sheepish.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan stated looking slightly panicked.

"I know. I should have called, I just…" Elena tries to apologise but Damon cuts her off.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan?" Stefan is blank faced. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But … I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon pulls a face. Stefan steps over to Elena, escorting her to the door.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan makes a subtle suggestion which Elena takes almost instantly.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." She says to Damon, politely. Damon grins back.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." He emphasises. Stefan steps in Elena's way as he stares warningly at Damon.

"Stefan… Stefan?" Elena looks at him in confusion, oblivious to the taunting looks Damon is throwing Stefan behind her back. Stefan eventually moves and Elena leaves.

They both wait until Elena's car leaves their driveway before Damon starts talking.

"Great gal. Whoo! She's got spunk." Damon compliments Elena. He then points towards Stefan condescendingly. "You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess … hospital?" He smirks.

* * *

Both vampires are blissfully unaware of their second visitor of the night who turns into their gravel driveway and smiles nostalgically at the large house. Phoebe sighed, knowing that any second now, she would be seeing her boys again for the first time since Primrose had died on that piece of floating debris 97 years ago

… give or take.

 _I hope you're ready for me…_ Phoebe darts over to where she had buried her pyrite crystal three years ago, and unearths it. Wrapping back up in a protective cloth she stows it away back into her purse and then releases her glamour. Breathing in the night air to try and will away the nerves, Phoebe strides with a purpose towards the front door.

* * *

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan demands protectively. Damon strides over to his bourbon and pours himself a double.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?" He taunts him.

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon retorted. Stefan was getting angry.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Damon took a sip from his drink and turned for the stairs.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" There is a knock at the door, which both brothers look at in confusion. "Well, well, well. Who could this be?" Damon sing-songed. Stefan rolled his eyes and turned to answer the door.

* * *

Phoebe turned to take in the scenery when the front door opened behind her.

"May I help you?" came Stefan's voice, and Phoebe smiled; tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't be so rude, Stefan, invite our guest in…" calls Damon and Phoebe can't wait anymore. She slowly turns and Stefan's eyes widen in shock. It was like he was seeing a ghost. "Well, Stefan, enough with the suspense. Who is … it?"

The glass in Damon's hand slips from his grasp and shatters at his feet. Phoebe's smile brightens.

"Hi, guys. Missed me?"

* * *

 **A/N: Reunited at last! I hope I did it justice. The next chapter will be written promptly, and should be out soon. I have a good feeling about it.**

 **Please review!**

 **TTFN xx**


	18. Reunited

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **REUNITED**

" _She's taking her time, making up the reasons;  
To justify all the hurt inside…"  
_ _ **~Savage Garden: 'To the Moon & Back' (Savage Garden [1997])**_

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
Night**

Phoebe couldn't decide if she was amused or disturbed by both Damon and Stefan's reaction to her reappearance in their lives. Sure, it was 97 years later and she was a slightly different person than who she was. But still, their reactions were… odd.

"Rose?" Stefan finally spoke. _Finally! A spark of life…_ "It can't be you…"

Phoebe smiled.

"You've got it half right. May I explain?" She asked politely. Damon snapped out of his shock and scowled before he turned and headed straight for the booze.

"Well somebody better!" He yells over his shoulder as Stefan flashes Phoebe an apologetic smile and invites her in.

Phoebe smiles.

"Still the same old Damon I remembered." Damon looks at her suspiciously. "I really am sorry for the confusion." Stefan crosses his arms.

"Who exactly are you?" He asks, as he indicates her to take a seat on one of the red couches in the Living Room.

"My name is Phoebe Halliwell. Primrose Baxter was my great-great Aunt, and my past life. I am her reincarnation, and I remember everything that happened when we travelled together on the Titanic." She notices her drawing of the two of them and Primrose sitting above the mantelpiece. "I see you've kept my sketch. I'm pleased."

Stefan still looked unconvinced, and Damon was looking anywhere but at Phoebe.

"So does that mean you're a witch too?" asks Stefan. Phoebe nodded. "And what power do you have?" He asks, slightly sceptical.

"Premonition. Just like Primrose; and that's how I got back my memories, and in the weirdest way too. I also have a few more." Phoebe explained.

Damon scoffed. "Really? Such as…?"

Phoebe scowled, reeling from the strong feelings she was getting from her love interest. _Was he always this emotional…?_

"Empathy. For example; right now I can feel relief and confusion from you, Stefan, and a whole lotta pain and fury coming from you…" She indicated to Damon, who now turned and gave her his full attention with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Phoebe paused focusing intently on him, before her eyes widened in surprise.

"And a little bit of … joy?" Phoebe whispered. Damon's eyes flashed and he charged at Phoebe who instinctively levitated six feet into the air, causing him to collide with the couch she was sitting on.

"Woah…" Stefan exclaimed, as Phoebe hovered in the air for several seconds, making sure Damon was alright before she slowly descended back down to the ground and spun to look at him with a smirk on her face.

"And that's another power of mine." Damon looked at her in astonishment. "Neat, huh?" Damon glared at her and staggered drunkenly to his feet.

"Cool parlour trick. But it still doesn't prove to me that you are my Rose." Damon snapped. Phoebe sighed in exasperation, and walked towards Stefan with her hands outstretched. Stefan frowned at her.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe was straight-faced.

"Trying to prove to you that I am who I say I am." She reached her hands out, inviting him to take them. He hesitated. "Please?" Stefan still didn't budge.

"What are you going to do?"

"Over the years since I regained my memories of you both, I've done some research into your species of vampire. One of your abilities is dream manipulation, correct?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with proving you are who you say you are?" Stefan asked with confusion. Phoebe smiled gently. She remembered having the same difficulties trying to convince an innocent – who had accidentally gained her powers in a freak accident when Phoebe was trying to show Piper a piece of a future to her – to picture a vision.

"Premonition deals with having psychic visions. Surely you remember Primrose telling you this when she first told you both that she was a witch?" Stefan's eyes widened in recognition. Phoebe raised her hands insistently. "If vampires are capable of going into a person's mind, then you should have no problem with what I am trying to show you."

Stefan hesitated for a split second more before he slowly takes Phoebe's outstretched hands. Immediately, he can see split second images of Phoebe's past and present.

"But that's impossible." He gasped, looking down at Phoebe in horror. She raised an eyebrow at him for his reaction. Stefan then looked at Damon. "You better take a look at this, Damon."

The eldest Salvatore brother scoffed.

"Are you seriously buying into this crap, brother?!" Damon demanded, sounding dubious. Phoebe turned to him with flashing eyes. Now she was getting angry.

"What's the matter, Damon? Afraid that I might have the proof you need?" She bit back at him, and his eyes narrowed threateningly. "Prove me wrong then, if you ever actually felt anything for my Aunt…" Her eyes softened and she stretched out a hand to him. "Then just trust me."

He stared down at her outstretched hand before he groaned in resignation and roughly clasped her hand. And like Stefan, he was assaulted by images of Phoebe's past and present:

 _Primrose, dressed in her finery boarding the Titanic with Cole on her arm and Philippa trailing behind them; their first meeting at the stern of the ship; the dinner; the party in Third Class, followed by their almost kiss underneath the stars; his intervention in the Gymnasium; their first kiss on the Bow of the Ship; dancing in the Millionaire's suite followed by their romantic interlude in Primrose's boudoir – that was filled with promises, hopes and dreams for their (non-existent) future; the collision of the iceberg; their race for survival; Primrose's final moments on the debris…_

There was a few seconds of nothingness before new, unfamiliar images appeared:

 _Phoebe's carefree childhood with Prue and Piper with a patient Grams looking on; an outing at the beach after Patricia, Phoebe's mother's death; her rebellious adolescence; Phoebe as a young troubled adult, who seemingly had no future to speak of; her return to the Halliwell Manor after her Grams' death; everything that occurred between her and her sisters; meeting Cole again and falling in love with him_ (Damon snarled in anger when he saw this) _; Prue's death; meeting Paige; marrying Cole and the misadventures that occurred from that; Cole's vanquish; the impromptu viewing of Titanic that brought on the memories of Damon and Stefan; travelling to Mystic Falls and meeting the Gilberts and Zach; leaving the two sketches; and the events that occurred after Phoebe returned to San Francisco._

Damon pulled his hand away as though bitten by fire. He stares at Phoebe before dragging his eyes away and moving to the window. Phoebe looks at him with concern, before Stefan comes over and places a hand on her shoulder.

"You must be pretty powerful witch to be able to show us that." He said, trying to distract her. Phoebe smiled.

"Do you remember that time on Titanic when Primrose asked you questions about being vampires?" Stefan nodded.

"We only agreed to tell her if she explained to us her witch origins." Phoebe gestured for him to keep going. "Your aunt told us that your family were a coven of very powerful witches dating back to the Salem witch trials of the 1600s. According to her, your family would continue getting stronger and stronger before the eventual arrival of three powerful good witches. Sisters."

Phoebe smiled. "The Charmed Ones." Stefan smiled back.

"You know them?" He asked curiously.

"I'm one of them."

Damon's head snapped towards them when Phoebe confirmed this.

"My sisters and I are the world's most powerful witches. And we've certainly have had our struggles and heartaches over the years. But also a lot of positive memories as well." Phoebe reached into her pocket and pulled the picture of her aunt, showing it to Stefan.

"That's Primrose. Circa 1910, two years before travelling on the Titanic." Phoebe explained. She was about to open her mouth to say something else when Damon unexpectedly interrupted.

"You lied to me." He muttered. Phoebe turned and stared at him.

"How? When?"

"You've proven that you are who you've said you are." He came over to Phoebe standing almost nose to nose with her, and his normally baby blue eyes were as hard and flinty as the iceberg that Titanic had clipped that fateful night. "So answer me this, you hit your head hard on the deck that night; so why did you tell me that you were alright when you weren't?" He demanded. "I could've healed you, or at least ensured that you'd be like Stefan and I if you did die."

Phoebe was silent, and Stefan intervened.

"That's not fair, Damon." But Phoebe raised her hand, stopping him.

"So many people died that night, Damon. Would it have made a difference if I had spoken up? I was going to die anyway as it turned out." Phoebe argued and Damon snarled in despair.

"You would've been with me!" He reminded her. Phoebe looked outraged.

"And you automatically thought that the second I saw you tonight that I didn't want to be with you?" She scoffed, feeling hurt by the insinuation. "I loved you. No, wait. I _still_ do for God's sakes! I would've done anything to stay with you, but I died from a subdural hematoma! The exposure to the freezing North Atlantic waters and the cold night air just finished me off!" She yelled out, tears gathering in her eyes.

Both brothers looked at her in shock and anguish.

"At the time, Damon, when I had hit my head; I didn't feel any different than before I had hit my head. It was only when we continued climbing up to the stern that I knew that something was wrong. There was a throbbing pain at my temple that just grew roots. But by the time I could say anything it was already too late."

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologised as Damon went quiet. Then Stefan frowned with confusion.

"So how did you know that you'll see us now?" Phoebe walked over to the fireplace, neither brother moved to stop her.

"I was able to take over and gave you both that promise." Phoebe explained, vaguely.

"Take over?" asked Stefan.

"Take control of Primrose's body. Her thoughts, feelings and actions." Damon looked at her, stunned.

"So that was you? I mean, you as you are now… the whole time we were trying to escape?" He demanded, sounding a little anxious. Phoebe nodded, unsure where he was going with that.

"How?" Stefan piped up.

Phoebe smirked when she spied _Titanic_ sitting on the shelf amongst other DVD's and simply sauntered over, pulled it out and held it up for them to see.

"My sisters and I had just returned from vanquishing Cole." Both brother hissed with their displeasure, which Phoebe ignored. "Now this was way before I remembered you, so I was experiencing mixed feelings about it. So Piper, Paige and I decided to have a movie night with junk food; the works, just to help take my mind of it. So I chose _Titanic._ But we ended up crashing halfway through it, and I had a dream about being on the Titanic."

She laughed.

"At first, I thought it was just because we had just seen the movie and I was taking on the role of 'Rose DeWitt Bukater' with my overactive imagination. But it was in fact, the Powers That Be that were reminding me of a past life, and of the promise that I had unwittingly made with the both of you." Phoebe explained.

Stefan surprised Phoebe when he pulled her into an embrace. Clearly, the emotions of their unexpected reunion had taken their toll, and the overwhelming relief and happiness that she was alive and standing there talking to them was enough. She buried her face into his shoulder and returned the ardent embrace.

"I've missed you." Phoebe whispered, before breaking away and turning towards Damon who was still strangely quiet. She sighed and walked over to him, pausing to sense whether or not he would accept her. When she could sense nothing from him but curiosity, she reached out and cradled his cheek. "But I've missed _you_ the most of all, and it hurts that you didn't trust me." She admits brokenly.

Damon's face was blank before he merely reaches up and takes her hand from his cheek. He doesn't say a word, as he walks up the stairs. Phoebe is speechless, as a single tear falls down her cheek.

"Damon…" Her voice breaks, as she turns and stares after him. Stefan frowned disapprovingly at his brother before he walks over and approaches her, looking worried.

"Phoebe," she looks up at him. "I wouldn't be too concerned about him. Believe me, if he was really upset about you being here he would've been a lot more violent and there would probably have been more bloodshed." Stefan reassured her.

Phoebe nodded.

"I hope so. All I could sense from him was sorrow and a lot of confusion." She picked up her belongings. Phoebe decided to leave behind the photo of Primrose behind for Damon. "I'd better go. Got to catch up on my beauty sleep." She smiled weakly, and headed for the door.

"Wait, let me take you. It can get very dangerous at night around here…" Stefan offered and Phoebe nodded.

"Sure. Sounds good, we can catch up on the way." She agreed, as Stefan shrugged on his jacket and followed Phoebe out. But he paused and inclined his head slightly in the direction of the stairs.

He knew that Damon was still there, listening in.

"Don't wait too long to make up your mind, Damon. She's back and she's alive … at least be thankful for that." He muttered, before closing the door behind him. Damon stepped out of the shadows, looking at the closed door with a calculating expression on his face. He noticed the photograph of Primrose sitting on the table beside the decanter of bourbon, and walked over to pick it up.

Staring down at the old-fashioned black-and-white photograph, he pocketed it in the breast pocket of his black shirt.

* * *

"So where are you staying in town?" Stefan asked as he walked beside a quiet Phoebe. She looked up and smiled, thoughtfully.

"Uh, the Gilberts have been generous enough to take me in until I can find something a little more permanent." Phoebe answered, and noted the look of shock that came over Stefan's face at the mention of them. "You know 'em?" She asked, curiously.

"I know of them." He replied vaguely. Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you're speaking to an empath, remember? I sensed panic, so spill." She demanded sternly. Stefan sighed resignedly.

"It's complicated. I'm sort of seeing Elena Gilbert." He admitted. Phoebe grinned, when she sensed a profound hint of curiosity and attraction develop the second he mentioned Elena's name.

"But that's great! Why would you panic about that?" Stefan hesitated.

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"Isn't it always?" Phoebe stopped him and smiled gently. "C'mon, Stef. You used to be able to tell me anything back on the Titanic. What's stopping you now?" Phoebe tried to coax an answer from her best friend. Then she thought back over the 'getting-to-know-you' conversation she had had with both brothers back on the boat deck of Titanic and had a thought about what might be stopping him from coming clean. "Would this have anything to do with Katherine?" She asked.

Stefan winced and Phoebe's mouth dropped open.

"Phoebe…"

"I'm right aren't I?" Stefan made no comment, looking defensive. But Phoebe smiled and looped an arm through his. "Don't sweat it, Stefan. I'm sure that everything will come together eventually. I wouldn't worry about it too much." Phoebe reassured him.

But Stefan still looked unsure.

"But how would you know that? You've never even met Katherine, and you don't know what she's like." He protested. Phoebe rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I hope I never get to know. She's sounds horrible." Stefan cleared his throat nervously.

"Don't say that around Damon." He muttered. Phoebe frowned.

"Why? What does he have to do with this?" And again, Stefan hesitated. Phoebe questioned the sanity of the world if things had gone that badly since she had been absent from both Damon and Stefan's lives for this long.

"Damon changed after you died, Phoebe." Stefan admitted sadly. "He switched off his emotions." Phoebe looked confused.

"Not sure I follow."

"Vampires have the ability to control their emotions. When you're human, and the pain gets to you; there is no way of being able to take away the pain. But when you're a vampire, you can." Phoebe nodded, getting it so far. "Sometimes, the pain is so bad you can't deal with it and some vampires choose to just 'flick the switch'. Once switched off, your emotions are gone." Phoebe looked appalled.

"And how do you turn it on again?"

"The only way I know how is for the vampire in question to experience an emotional shock." Stefan explained. "After you died, Damon went back to his original plan."

"Which was?" asked Phoebe, dreading to hear what the answer to this question was.

"Rescue Katherine from the tomb." Phoebe's eyes widened in shock. Stefan shrugged in apology which Phoebe brushed aside dismissively. She had no idea of the impact her death had had on Damon. She must have really hurt him.

"And how is he going to do this?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't know. And he won't tell me, but I suspect it has something to do with the comet that's arriving tomorrow night." Stefan explained.

Phoebe bit her bottom lip.

"I think I better investigate this. This whole situation has the potential to be deadly." Stefan looked relieved, but also worried for Phoebe's safety. She smiled at him fondly.

"I appreciate your protective nature. But I can take care of myself. You should already know that." Phoebe reminded him. While they had been talking, Phoebe and Stefan had unknowingly arrived near the Gilbert household. They could both see Elena having a discussion with Jenna, and Elena didn't look happy. Stefan deflated slightly.

"What is it?"

"Elena is having doubts about having a relationship with me." He answered. "Damnit, Damon!" I growled underneath his breath. Phoebe glanced at both him and Stefan sympathetically. Her friend deserved to be happy, so she decided to step up for him … once she knew the situation, of course.

"Follow your own advice, Stefan, and don't give up on Elena." Phoebe suggested, winking at him. Stefan smiled at Phoebe before he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you for coming back, Phoebe. I missed you too." He whispered.

Phoebe giggled.

"It's good to be back." They pulled away. "Talk tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. Stefan nodded enthusiastically.

"Absolutely. We need to continue to catch up." He grinned before gesturing for her cell phone. She proffered it over and he typed in his number and prank-called himself to get hers.

"I'll text you." He raised his hand and walked off. Phoebe watched him go, smiling happily that at least one of the brothers was glad she was back.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Elena was sitting in the kitchen with Jenna. They were both discussing men and their problems with them; and Elena was talking about Stefan.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." She sounded disappointed. Jenna looked sympathetic.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jeremy enters the house with Phoebe following not too far behind him. The witch was looking at the teenage boy with disapproval.

 _Damn, empathy powers…_ Phoebe thought with irritation. As Jenna and Elena greeted Jeremy.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna looked confused, as did Phoebe who had also thought that the boy was in his room cranking out the loud tunes. Jeremy grinned at his aunt.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's… that's cool." He turns and goes to head upstairs.

Jenna immediately reacts.

"Oh, no, no, no!" She picks up an apple and throws it at Jeremy. The apple hits him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Why? Why… why did you do that?" He asks Jenna looking at her in disbelief. Jenna glares at him sternly.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." She requested him. Jeremy simply looked at his aunt, deadpan.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." He replied before he continued walking upstairs. Jenna groaned and Phoebe tsked nostalgically.

"Hmmm. I remember when I used to be like that…" She commented. Elena raised an eyebrow at Phoebe.

"You used to be a stoner?" Phoebe shook her head.

"Nope. A rebellious teen." Elena looked annoyed, but let it go. Jenna changed the subject.

"So how was your visit with Zach?" She asked breezily. Phoebe nodded casually as she discreetly looked over at Elena for her reaction as she replied.

"Oh, he wasn't home. But his two nephews were there." Elena looked at Phoebe interestedly.

"You visited the Salvatore Boarding House?" She exclaimed, in surprise.

Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah. Very nice boys." Phoebe smiled pleasantly. _If only you knew how nice they really are…_ Elena, Phoebe was pleased to notice, looked slightly territorial when she realised that Phoebe had met Stefan. Obviously forgetting that the older woman was 'too old' for Stefan, physically. "Damon, especially." Phoebe lied a little, still reeling from his 'rejection' despite Stefan's reassurances that Damon was very happy (in his own way) that she had come back into their lives.

"Really? I thought he was kind of extreme, to be honest." Elena suddenly looked uncomfortable. Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird. I wonder why?" Elena shook her head and smiled.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She kissed her aunt on the cheek and gave Phoebe a hug before taking to the stairs two at a time. Phoebe watched her go and frowned with interest. What exactly did Damon do to make her react like this?

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Town Square  
** **Day**

Phoebe followed Elena to the Town Square where apparently Elena was supposed to be handing out flyers about the upcoming comet that night with one of her friends; Bonnie, Phoebe recalled her name was. Bonnie looked at Phoebe cautiously as she and Elena approached her.

"Hey Elena!" Bonnie greeted Elena with a hug and handed her a large pile of pamphlets. "Who's this?" She indicated to Phoebe. Elena smiled and turned to Phoebe.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, Phoebe this is Bonnie, and vice versa." Phoebe extended a hand to the younger woman, sensing her hesitation.

"Lovely to meet you, Bonnie." Phoebe greeted her warmly. Bonnie smiled a little as she took her hand. Almost instantly, both recognised each other as witches – although Phoebe could sense that Bonnie was still in denial about her powers. The younger woman looked surprised by the vision she had just seen the second she had touched Phoebe's hand.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" asked Elena, looking curious by the expression on her friend's face.

"Nothing really, I just saw … a big, really old green leather book with a strange symbol on top of it." Phoebe looked surprised, as Elena looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Phoebe. Bonnie's been acting kinda weird lately." Bonnie shoots Elena a dirty look, but Phoebe waves her hand dismissively.

"Oh, I've had days like that back at home. It's not a big deal." Bonnie smiles gratefully at Phoebe, before offering her a pamphlet.

"Are you going to see the comet tonight?" She asked Phoebe, politely. Phoebe shrugged.

"I might. Could be fun." Phoebe smiled before turning back to Elena. "I'm gonna talk a walk around town, see if anything's new. Catch ya later?" Elena nodded, as Phoebe waved and walked off.

Little did both she and Bonnie know was that Phoebe was actually scoping out the town, searching for something unusual or potentially dangerous for the innocents living there. See was also curious to see if she could find Damon, and find out why he had been so distant towards her; she couldn't believe that it was just because he'd been switched off for nearly 97 years. But didn't dismiss the possibility altogether. When she confirmed that nothing about the town had really changed much, she made her way back over to the girls who were having a conversation about Stefan of all people.

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie asked a random passer-by who declined a flyer. She turned to Elena, as she greeted another person.

"Would you like a program?" No dice. "He didn't call, huh?"

Elena shook her head, sadly. "Or text. But I realised we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

Phoebe felt sympathetic. Stefan wasn't exactly the type of person to be that open with his feelings. It took her awhile to get him to open up when they first met on the Titanic.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie looked shocked at their rookie mistake. Elena nodded.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie pointed out. But Elena looked defeated.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Bonnie didn't accept defeat. She was determined to make Elena see that all was not lost with this new potential relationship she was developing with Stefan.

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there." Elena looked defensive and Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the answer.

"Is that what you're calling it?" She replied, dryly.

Elena frowned.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe agreed with Bonnie, Elena was being too hard upon herself for a new relationship that had just barely begun.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

Suddenly, Phoebe sensed some negative planning coming from very close by, and she didn't like the malicious intent behind it. She glanced around looking for the source. Phoebe noticed the pretty blonde girl who had been handing out flyers with an oblivious Bonnie and Elena, suddenly look over at something that had caught her eye. She followed her gaze and her eyes widened when she recognised Damon, and he was the one with the malicious thoughts. She frowned, and started walking towards him at the same time that the blonde did.

However a pedestrian walked by in front of Damon, and by the time they passed; Damon had gone.

 _Why, Damon…?_

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Late Afternoon**

Zach had been hearing things about town that he was not happy about, mostly concerning his highly dangerous and unpredictable Uncle Damon. He cornered Stefan, as the vampire was preparing to head out to see Elena.

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach demanded, anxiously. Stefan frowned at Zach, not liking the tone in his nephew's voice. He was beginning to see why Damon didn't really like him very much.

"'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his." He replied.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk." Zach insisted.

"She won't. I took care of her."

"You're sure?" Zach sounded unconvinced, and Stefan had to restrain himself from telling his paranoid relative to mind his own fucking business. It's not like this wasn't the first time Damon tried to discredit him or land him in the shit for something that he had did. He'd had almost an entire century to keep up with Damon's reckless, destructive behaviour.

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon." Stefan admitted impatiently.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?" Zach demanded.

"I don't know. I'll deal with it." Stefan reassured him. Zach was silent for several minutes and reacted in curiosity when Stefan suddenly received a text message from Phoebe, regarding her concerns about Damon. He cursed.

Zach licked his lips nervously.

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?" Stefan didn't reply, because even he didn't know the appropriate answer to that question either.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Time Square  
** **Dusk**

Stefan went into town, and found a mass of people gathering in the towns square. Elena and Phoebe were among the group.

"Hey, I got some candles." Caroline walked up and passed one to Elena and Matt Donovan.

"Hi. Hey!" replied Elena, smiling at her friend.

"Hey." He smiled and grabbed a candle. Caroline looked curiously at Phoebe who smiled pleasantly, but warily back. The witch had no idea what Damon was planning with Caroline in mind, but she planned to find out. Even if she had to act as the blonde's personal bodyguard for further notice.

"Hi, my name's Caroline. Candle?" The blonde offered a candle to Phoebe who took it, thanking her.

"Phoebe. Thanks very much." Phoebe produced a zippo lighter from her pocket and lit her candle and Caroline's. The blonde smiled.

"Thanks! So how do you know, Elena?" She asked politely. Phoebe hooked an arm around Elena's shoulder.

"I met Elena three years ago. She and her Mom were nice enough to show my family and I around Mystic Falls when we came down here for a visit." Phoebe explained. Caroline's eyes widened in realisation.

"You're the lady whom Elena wouldn't shut up about? With the cute little nephew?" Phoebe looked at a blushing Elena with amusement.

"Apparently, I am. Thanks for remembering." Caroline beamed, and started talking a slightly taken aback Phoebe's ear off. Elena rolled her eyes at her best friend's enthusiastic mannerisms and turned to light someone else's candle. She looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Stefan.

"Thank you. Hi." He greeted Elena.

"Hi."

"You know, that comet… it's been travelling across space for thousands of years. All alone." He commented, earning a nod from Elena.

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Stefan smiled, and pulled a small face.

"I think it's just a ball of… snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home." He paused momentarily and looked over Elena's head to see Phoebe nodding at him encouragingly before she was engaged into another conversation with both Bonnie and Caroline, but she could still hear their conversation.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself." He admitted, looking shamefaced. Elena didn't look very impressed.

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologising."

"Well, I have a lot to apologise for." He insisted, scratching the back of his head nervously, trying to find the right words to say. "Yesterday, that wasn't about you, okay?" Stefan attempted to reassure her, and it helped a little.

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother." Elena pointed out, sounding slightly accusatory.

"We're not close." _Unfortunately, that's an understatement…_ "It's, uh… it's complicated." Phoebe winced, as Elena frowned.

"Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine." She told him, and Phoebe mentally clapped a hand to her forehead. _Oh, no. Damon what were you thinking…?_

Stefan panicked.

"What did he say?"

"That she broke your heart." He let out a relieved breath.

"That was a long time ago." But Elena shook her head, not wanting to know more about the 'ex file' that Damon had opened – somewhat maliciously – and that Stefan was struggling to close.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt."

"Elena…" Stefan tried to explain.

"It's okay, Stefan. I get it." She reassured a crestfallen Stefan, who knew what was coming. "You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's okay. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but …" Elena drew in a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves.

"Then the sun came up and reality set in. So…" Elena blew out her candle and turned to walk away. Leaving an upset Stefan and a stricken Phoebe behind.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Evening**

Damon was sitting at the bar, nursing his usual double bourbon when Vicky Donovan approached him, and stared at him curiously. He looks up at her, half-annoyed and half-intrigued.

"I know you." Vicky stated. Damon smirked.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Vicky flushed with embarrassment, unsure why she was talking to this random stranger. And quickly backtracked, seeking sanctuary elsewhere.

"Um… I don't… I don't know how, but… your face." She starts to hyperventilate, and turns away. "Excuse me. Sorry." Vicky rushes into the restroom, and Damon's evil smirk broadened as he downed his drink and followed her. Vicky is in the process of taking some pills when she looks up into the mirror and sees Damon standing behind her in full vamp face.

He attacks and she screams…

* * *

 **The Street  
** **Night**

Stefan and Phoebe were walking the streets, searching for their respective targets: Damon and Elena. Matt approaches them looking frantic.

"Hey." Matt says distractedly.

"Hey." Stefan replies, concerned. Phoebe is hit by a wave of anxiety and fear coming from Matt and is nearly knocked off her feet from the powerful emotions. Stefan quickly grabs Phoebe's arm to steady her as Matt comes to the point of his engagement.

"Have you seen my sister?" He asks the both of them. Stefan shakes his head.

"No, sorry." Matt looks beside himself with worry.

"I can't find her. She's missing." Phoebe suspected something bad was afoot, she just hoped that Damon wasn't involved. The more of Damon's story she heard from Stefan, the less she liked and the more she wanted to help Stefan save Damon.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan promised, and turns to lead Phoebe away. But Matt stops Stefan, giving him a critical look.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday." Matt narrowed his eyes at the vampire, who didn't miss a beat.

"Did you?" Stefan asked casually.

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"Visiting."

"Visiting?" Matt didn't believe him for a second, and knew that he was up to something. He just hoped that Elena wasn't the reason for Stefan's secretive behaviour. "You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her." Matt narrowed his eyes at Stefan, protectively. "And I'll always look out for her." Stefan hears a scream nearby, but Matt and Phoebe don't.

"You really have to stop screaming." Stefan hears Damon requesting. _Oh, shit…_

"No, please, stop. Don't…" pleads Vicky.

"Shush. I got you…" soothes Damon, mockingly. Stefan seizes Phoebe's wrist, and nods to Matt.

"Excuse me." He and Phoebe leaves, and once Matt is out of earshot; Phoebe turns on Stefan.

"Stefan? What the hell?" She demands, angrily.

Stefan spots Damon and Vicky and without a word, scoops Phoebe up into his arms and jumps on the roof. They find Damon holding Vicky against the edge of the building. She is crying in fear.

"No! No!" She cries, struggling in Damon's grip. Stefan places a furious Phoebe to her feet, but stops her from charging over to stop Damon. He didn't want to risk Damon doing something stupid, like pushing Vicky over the edge deliberately.

"Shush, I'm not going to drop you." Damon insists, then turns his head towards Stefan and Phoebe. "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" He notices Phoebe. "I see you've brought her." Phoebe bristles, and Stefan tightens his grip.

"Let her go." Stefan orders Damon, indicating Vicky who is sobbing. Damon raises an eyebrow.

"Shush. Really?" He shrugs. "Okay." Damon pulls Vicky closer to the edge of the roof.

"No!" screams Vicky.

"No, no, no!" Stefan panics, which causes Phoebe to break free from Stefan's grip and kicks aside Damon, rescuing Vicky in the nick of time.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Phoebe demands Damon, as Vicky sobs against Phoebe's shoulder. Damon is unfazed by Phoebe's attack. In fact, he merely smirks and winks at her flirtatiously.

"Ugh! Relax." He drawls. "Nice kick…" Phoebe makes a face at him as Vicky looks at them all, fearfully.

"What's happening?"

Damon ignores her, momentarily, focusing on Stefan instead.

"I don't need her to be dead, but… you might." He turns to Vicky, who pushes away from Phoebe and closer to the edge of the building.

"What attacked you the other night?" Damon demanded. Vicky frowns in confusion.

"I don't know. An animal?" Damon smirked.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" He asked her again. Vicky thinks for a moment before her eyes widened.

"A vampire." She concludes. Damon grins triumphantly.

"Who did this to you?" He asks. Vicky's eyes widened with fear.

"You did!"

"Wrong!"

"Don't" Stefan pleads, but Damon ignores him.

"Come here." Damon grabs Vicky and grabs her head. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He compels her, and Phoebe cries out in outrage. She recognised the same technique Damon had used once before on a bumbling steward back on Titanic. Vicky's eyes went out of focus.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." She said, robotically. Phoebe couldn't believe her ears.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Stefan looks panicked, and Phoebe wades in to help her friend.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." She urges him.

"Stay out of this, Phoebe!" He snaps at her, and then focuses on Stefan and the smirk drops, replaced by complete and utter seriousness. "But maybe our lady friend should know that if you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." He harshly rips off Vicky's bandage and throws her at Stefan.

"Aah!" yells Vicky, as Stefan catches her but holds her at arm's length as he struggled not to transform his face; much to Damon's disgust.

"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlour tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." Damon tells him, harshly. Vicky's eyes widened in horror.

"No!"

"So you have two choices." Damon continued as though Vicky had not protested. "You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square." Phoebe looked at him incredulously.

"And do what exactly? Expose you both?" She demanded furiously. Damon spun on her.

"No! I want him to remember what he is!" He spat. Stefan despaired.

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan's face darkened. "You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart." Phoebe blanched at the very thought, something that Damon noticed and bristled at.

"Because at least I'll be free of you." Damon was silent for a moment.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." He said to Vicky, who immediately backed away again.

"No!" Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's okay." He whispered something in Vicky's ear and instantly she becomes fine.

"What happened? Where am I?" Phoebe is gobsmacked. Vicky feels her neck and pulls away, revealing blood. "Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh…" She pulls an annoyed face.

"You okay?" asked Stefan, gently. Vicky looks up and grins.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." She replies dismissively. Vicky then heads for the fire escape ladder and climbs down, leaving.

* * *

Phoebe is aghast, and looks at Damon feeling appalled. So this is what her death has caused? Phoebe feels immense guilt, as Damon stretches and addresses the both them nonchalantly.

"It's good to be home. I think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Then he speeds over to Phoebe and takes her hand, kissing her fingers tenderly and making Phoebe involuntarily blush. "And Phoebe and I can do a little catching up? How's that sound?" He winks at her cheekily, and Phoebe frowns and pulls away.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan demands, suspiciously. Damon pauses en route to the fire escape ladder and turns on the spot to address his brother.

"That's for me to know, and for you and Phoebe to… dot dot dot." He replies. "Give Elena my best." He adds to Stefan and turns to Phoebe. "Be seeing you, gorgeous." And then he is gone.

Stefan turns to Phoebe who laughs incredulously. She could not believe what she had just witnessed. That could not have been the same Damon she loved with all her heart and soul.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe demanded of Stefan, who looked frustrated and embarrassed.

"That was Damon at his worst. Now you see what I've been dealing with for almost a century?" Stefan asked her. Phoebe nodded.

"I'm beginning to get a good idea, yes." Then her face hardened. "But don't you worry, Stefan. I'm going to get back the Damon we all know and love, no matter how long it takes." She vowed with determination. Stefan came over and engulfed her in a comforting hug. Seeing your lover like this was bound to shake a person. Phoebe returned the embrace gratefully.

"I'll hold you to that." Stefan replied gratefully. Then Phoebe pulls away and smirks cheekily at Stefan, who looks wary. "What?"

"Why are you still here? Go get her!" Phoebe urged him.

Stefan grins back, kisses her cheek, and speeds away; leaving Phoebe standing on the roof top thinking about Damon.

* * *

 **A/N: Cut! That's a wrap! Another chapter bites the dust. I hope those who have read this far enjoy this.**

 **Cheers guys, and please review! :D**

 **TTFN xx**


	19. School Shenanigans

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **SCHOOL SHENANIGANS**

" _So you can keep me; inside the pocket of your ripped jeans.  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet.  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home."  
_ _ **~Ed Sheeran: 'Photograph' ('X' (or Multiply) [2014])**_

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
Night**

Vicky sits up at the bar with her back facing her younger brother, Matt as he helps her reattach her bandage. Stefan enters the Grill and cautiously approaches the bar. Matt smiles a little at Stefan.

"Vicky says you found her wondering around." Matt said, indicating Vicky who rolled her eyes but smiles at Stefan gratefully.

"Yeah." Stefan replies.

"So, um, thanks." Matt extends a hand towards Stefan who accepts it and they shake.

"Don't mention it." Not too far away, Caroline and Bonnie are seated at a nearby booth. Both are watching the commotion at the bar with disgusted looks.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline bitched.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah."

Stefan approached their booth, and smiled politely at the two girls. Caroline beamed and started preening, before she remembered that he had rejected her flirtations and immediately stopped.

"Excuse me. Hi." He greeted them.

"Hi." Bonnie replied. Stefan looked nervous.

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?" Bonnie smiled a secret smile, and Caroline looked slightly resentful.

"I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her… 'I said so.'" Bonnie told him, and he smiled graciously.

"Thank you." Bonnie reached out to squeeze his hand for good luck and is instantly thrown into a split second vision. Stefan went tense. He recognised a vision when he saw one, and realised that Bonnie was indeed a Bennett witch.

"You okay?" He asked with mild concern. Bonnie recovered and looked at Stefan in horror.

"What happened to you?" Then realised what she had said. "That's so rude, I'm sorry. Excuse me."

Caroline smirked.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Stefan nods but says nothing.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Elena walked into her brother's room, intending on confronting him about his recent drug problem.

"Jer?" She is surprised to see Jenna in there instead, searching his room.

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna replies, going over every nook and cranny, searching for illegal narcotics. Elena frowns in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." She suddenly spots what she is looking for and snatches it, grinning. "Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative." Jenna scoffs, unimpressed.

"What brought this on?" Elena asked curiously. Jenna scowled, looking resentful.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Elena winced sympathetically.

"You got tannered. Been there."

Jenna mimicked the arrogant history teacher/football coach.

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers.' Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

Elena looked shamefaced.

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." But Jenna disagreed with her niece. Elena could read the anger clearly in her eyes, and felt somewhat responsible for putting it there.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her." Jenna was referring to her late older sister, Miranda. "She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

Elena walked over and embraced her slightly hysterical aunt.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are." She pulled away and gave her a comforting smile. "I have to go do something. But are you going to be okay?" She inquired.

Jenna smiled.

"I guess, we'll just have to see." She told Elena.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Night**

Caroline bid Bonnie goodnight and started walking for her car. Suddenly she hears something and stops. She gets to her car, drops her keys, and stands up. Turning, she yells out in fright when she sees Damon standing there.

"Oh… whoa." She jumps. Damon smiles pleasantly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Caroline recovers easily, then realises that a very handsome man is talking to her and instantly turns on the charm.

"No, it's fine. Um…I was hoping I'd see you again." She says, aiming for shy. Damon isn't an idiot. He can see when a person was trying too hard. He smiles wider, and leers.

"I know." Caroline is eating it right up.

"Cocky much?" Damon smirks.

"Very much."

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Elena arrived at the Boarding House, but suddenly feels the nerves building up again. Scolding herself for being a coward, she rings the bell. Stefan immediately answers it.

"Hi." He greets her, smiling happily.

"Hey." Elena replies. Stefan gestures politely.

"Would you like to come in?" But Elena shakes her head and indicates outside.

"The comet's actually this way." She turns and walks off, with Stefan following close by. She turns and addresses Stefan sheepishly. "I'm sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier."

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things … I didn't like it." Stefan admits. Elena takes a deep breath in and presses on, hoping she didn't lose her nerve halfway through the explanation. Stefan waits patiently.

"See, the thing is. I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling." Stefan nods, amused, since he did pretty much the same thing. "It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realised that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."

Stefan looked intrigued.

"And what would you write?"

"I would write … 'Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that…'" Elena cut herself off, looking genuinely vulnerable.

Which concerned Stefan greatly.

"I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that… the world's just going to come crashing down, and I… don't know if I can survive that." Elena confessed brokenly. Stefan smiled tenderly, approaching her and stepping into her personal space.

"Do you want to know what I would write?" Elena nods, her doe eyes wide and open. "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in."

Elena froze. It was the same thing she had told him only hours before.

"Well, this is reality. Right here." He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Guest Room  
** **Night**

Phoebe sat up in bed, eating popcorn and watching her favourite movie _'Kill It before It Dies'_.

She smiled, wondering how Stefan's romantic interlude with Elena was going. She was happy for the both of them, and missed the times when she had a moment with a guy she liked. The last guy she had feelings for, apart from Damon, was a cupid named Coop, whom everybody (except for her two nephews: Wyatt and Chris) thought was destined for her as a future husband. Phoebe attempted a relationship with him, but they couldn't seem to click. A fact that the Elders were unable to work out, since it was obvious that Coop was head over heels in love with her. It was kind of ironic also, considering that Coop was a cupid and they were all about love and relationships.

It was Leo who finally figured it out.

 _"I think we need to stop trying to get Phoebe together with Coop, and face reality. Phoebe has already found her soul mate. Damon."_ Piper and Paige were sceptical, mostly because a) Phoebe had met him in her past-life, which was exactly when it had occurred; in the past. And b) Damon Salvatore is a vampire; and vampires and witches were forbidden to be together because it defied the laws of nature, which witches were the servants of. But Leo was unexpectedly supported by Chris, Leo and Piper's second born and more level-headed child.

 _"Thank you. That's what I had been trying to tell you, and why I knew that every relationship that Phoebe would ever have would fail."_ Chris explained.

Piper scowled at him.

 _"If you knew that before why didn't you speak up sooner?"_ Piper demanded. Chris had faltered slightly underneath his mother's glare, which could get pretty ferocious if she wanted to be.

 _"I couldn't. It was one of those things that needed to be figured out in its own time."_ Then he smiled somewhat nostalgically. _"Besides, it would suck if he wasn't around in the future. I mean, apart from Grandpa, he was the only other person aside from Uncle Stefan that I could talk to and confide in."_ Phoebe had looked surprised by her nephew's admittance.

 _"And Damon allowed this to happen?"_ She asked, dubiously. Chris grinned.

 _"Of course, he's the best!"_ He confirmed. _"He even gave me one of his old leather jackets to keep. And Damon never does things like that."_ Phoebe at the time, had stood up and inspected the jacket Chris was wearing.

 _"May I?"_ Chris nodded and shrugged out of the jacket, passing it over to his aunt. She gasped when she noticed the triquetra had been sown into the lining of the jacket. She looked up at Chris, questioningly. He shrugged.

 _"I have no idea. But he has it in every jacket he's ever had. I always figured it related to you on some point."_ Phoebe was stunned, and touched at the same time. This was proof that Damon loved her back unconditionally and unquestioningly.

She smiled tenderly.

 _"And I look forward to that day."_ She admitted.

Phoebe was brought back to reality by a tentative knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in?" Phoebe pushed pause on the remote as the door opened and Elena's head poked in. She was all smiles and Phoebe was sure she knew the cause of it. "Hey! Good night?" Phoebe teased, light-heartedly, and Elena blushed.

"It was great." She gazed at the television screen. "What movie are you watching?"

Phoebe grinned. " _'Kill it before it dies.'"_

Elena frowned in confusion.

"Never heard of it." Phoebe shrugged. The movie wasn't for everyone. Elena sat down on the bed and scooped up a handful of popcorn. "Stefan told me the advice you gave him. I just want to say thank you." She said, smiling shyly at the older woman. Phoebe beamed.

"I'm happy for you. And you should know that I'm always here if you need to talk or you want some advice." Phoebe winked. Elena looked surprised at the offer.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Normally, I'd get you to write me a letter. But because it's you, you'll get it from me. Face-to-Face." Elena looked confused.

"Write you a letter?"

"I was the advice columnist for _The Bay Mirror_ in San Francisco." Phoebe explained. "It's sort of my job to offer advice." Elena looked interested.

"Can you demonstrate?"

Phoebe hesitated. "Sure. What do you need advice on?" Now it was Elena's turn to hesitate.

"Um… I've just started a relationship with a great guy. But I barely know him and I still think he's hiding stuff from me. What should I do?" Elena asked. Phoebe paused for a moment and tapped into her empathy powers, scanning Elena. Eventually, she stopped and smiled.

"My advice to you, Elena, is to follow your heart and your head. Your instincts will tell you what to do. And don't make the same mistake I did and ignore the warning signs when they come to you." Phoebe paused and looked out the window, sadly. "You could regret it in the long run." Elena didn't miss the cryptic comment at the end of Phoebe's sage advice.

"Sounds like you've been there before." Elena commented, cautiously. Phoebe smiled.

"Let's just say, I'm love's bitch. If you'll pardon the expression." Phoebe admitted, thinking back on her failed relationships, and on her temporarily paused one with Damon. She knew that they were destined for each other. But it didn't mean that the both of them wouldn't experience a few speed bumps along the way.

Elena nodded, understanding.

"And hey, if you're still unsure about my answer to your question, by all means ask one of your friends. But I'm pretty sure they'll tell you the same thing as me." Phoebe told Elena.

"I will, and thanks Phoebe. I'll see you later, I've got school in the morning." Elena hugged Phoebe goodnight and left the room. Phoebe smiled and pressed play on the remote. She was almost at her favourite part of the movie, when her phone buzzed twice. Indicating that she had two text messages: one from Stefan, and an unknown text.

The one from Stefan read: _'Thanks again, Phoebe! Tonight went perfectly. Pleasant dreams.' – S x_

Phoebe smiled fondly and texted back: _'You're very welcome, Stefan. I'll see you tomorrow.' – P._

It was the unknown text that had Phoebe both confused and disturbed. However, when she opened it, she was shocked:

 _'Sleep well, Phoebe. Don't let the bedbugs bite. ;)' – D xx_

It was Damon. Phoebe immediately texted him back, feeling strangely freaked: _'How did you get my number, Damon?' – P._

His response was almost instantaneous: _'I have my ways.' – D x_

Phoebe first response was to change her number and give Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and her sisters the new one, making them guard it with their lives. But she stopped herself. It would be a good idea to keep him close. After all, at the moment, Damon was the enemy until she could convince him otherwise.

So she texted him back:

 _'Fair enough. Good night, Damon.' – P :)_

 _'Good night' – D x_

* * *

 **Forbes Residence  
** **Night**

Damon smirked down at his phone, before snapping it closed and placing it on the bedside table. He rolled over and saw the passed out body of Caroline Forbes, whom he had seduced, slept with and fed from an hour ago. He snorted disinterestedly and rolled back to face the opposite wall, and pulled out the photograph of Primrose.

 _I should probably start referring to her as 'Phoebe' now… after all, they are one and the same person…_ He gave a genuine smile and fell asleep, dreaming about her and the way they used to be before she had died.

* * *

 **Morning**

Caroline wakes up. Her pillow is covered in her blood, and she stifles a scream when she sees that Damon is sleeping half naked next to her in bed. She slowly gets up and tries to leave the room. But unfortunately, Damon wakes up too.

"Good morning." He greets her pleasantly, and gets up from the bed. Caroline backs away, panicking and anxious.

"Please … don't!" She begs, but Damon shushes her.

"Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah." He warns her sternly. Caroline retaliates by hitting him with a lamp. It barely fazes him, and he narrows his eyes at her angrily; ready to punish.

"No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" Caroline in her haste to keep Damon at bay, throws her bloodstained pillow at Damon, which hits him in the face.

He pulls the pillow away, annoyed.

"This could have gone a completely different way." He tells her, like a father correcting his child. But then he smells the pillow, and his face begins to change. Damon tosses the pillow aside and attacks Caroline again.

"Aaah!" shrieks Caroline.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High  
** **Morning**

Elena followed Phoebe's advice of asking her friends the same question she had asked her. To her surprise, Bonnie, whom she had seen first on her arrival at school, pretty much echoed the advice Phoebe had given to her.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie reiterated as they both stride up the lawn towards a nearby table, and take a seat. They still had a few minutes before classes started.

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena pointed out. Bonnie nodded.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Elena frowned at her friend's change in attitude. It was unusual for her to give advice that was counterproductive.

"Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie insisted.

Elena looked and sounded sceptical.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl." Elena studied her friend critically. "Seriously, what are you not saying?" Bonnie hesitated.

"It's stupid."

"Bonnie…" Elena sighed, tiredly. Bonnie frowned at her.

"What?"

"Spit it out." Elena insisted. Bonnie bit her lip, before she made herself a little more comfortable before revealing what was troubling her about Stefan. She just hoped that it didn't put a strain in their friendship.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." She admitted. Elena was speechless, but not the reasons Bonnie had just stipulated.

"Is that it? Bonnie." Bonnie tried to justify her concerns.

"It was bad bad!" Elena looked pained.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" She asked her friend. Bonnie started to get defensive. She was getting tired of her friends doubting her new abilities that at times she couldn't control.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Elena realised how critical she sounded and immediately backtracked.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again." She smiled. "And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." She admitted. Stefan walked up, all smiles.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." He greeted them. Bonnie gave him a very weak smile in return. She didn't trust him… and she just didn't know why.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie hurries away, leaving Stefan confused and Elena pained.

"Bonnie, wait…" But she was already half way across the lawn. She sighed. Stefan looked a little apologetic. He knew why Bonnie had made a hasty exit.

"She doesn't like me very much." He stated. Elena smiled up at him, waving away his concerns.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena promised him.

* * *

Not too far away from where they were talking, Matt and Tyler Lockwood were tossing around a football. Matt looked a little hurt, and Tyler couldn't resist digging in the knife.

"Look… there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." Tyler smirked, and Matt looked over at him unamused.

"You're a dick." He stated.

But apparently Tyler hadn't finished.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls…" Tyler continued.

"Gnomes." Matt corrected sullenly.

* * *

"Here's what we're going to do." Elena turned and faced Stefan, who looked back at her curiously. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yes." Elena smiled, brightly.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Elena decided. Then remembered someone. "Oh, right! I forgot about Phoebe…" Stefan smiled.

"Why not let her join? It could be an opportunity to get to know her too." Elena brightened.

"Yeah! Why not?"

* * *

Matt shook his head, resigned to his fate.

"Hey what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." He explained to his stubborn friend. Tyler smirked.

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler flips the ball in his hands, and then gets a proper grip. Matt's eyes widened when he realised what Tyler was about to do.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Matt yells, but he is too late as Tyler throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back to them. But what they didn't know was that Stefan had been listening in to their conversation and knew exactly what Tyler was planning. He quickly turns around, catches the ball and throws it back to Tyler who catches the football with a grunt.

Tyler and Matt are shocked, as Elena laughed.

Stefan and Elena walk into the school. Elena is still geeking out over the impressive toss Stefan had just executed.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." She gushed. Stefan shrugged modestly.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Elena got a lightbulb-over-the-head look.

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Stefan snorted.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"So you don't like football?" Elena asks. Stefan smiles and shakes his head.

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels." Elena looks over to Tyler and Matt who were scrutinising Stefan and Elena.

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." Stefan raises an eyebrow at her.

"Says the girl who spends her time alone writing in a cemetery." Elena flushes with embarrassment.

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy." She explained.

Stefan grinned.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Elena grinned back.

"Soon. She's working on it."

* * *

 **History Class  
** **Day**

During history class, Bonnie started writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22". While Mr. Tenner continued to lecture to the rest of the class, sounding very much like actor Ben Stein in the movie _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_.

Every single one of his students were bored.

"World War II ended in… Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Tanner droned on and on. Elena leant over to whisper to Stefan.

"Psst. FYI… Our team sucks. They could use you." Elena told Stefan who almost smiled.

"Can't." Stefan replied. Tanner continued teaching without missing a beat.

"Pearl Harbor."

"I'm a loner." Stefan admitted. Tanner is getting annoyed, and he calls on Elena to break up their conversation.

"Miss Gilbert?" Tenner called out and Elena looked up.

"Hmmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" Tenner asked, smirking because she hasn't been listening to the lesson and knows she won't get the answer.

Elena hesitates. "Um…"

"December 7th 1941." Stefan mutters the answer to her, but Tanner overhears and he scowls at Stefan.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." He drawls. Stefan smirks back.

"Anytime." Tenner doesn't like this little shit's attitude so he decides to attempt to teach him a lesson and trip him up.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall." Tenner challenges him. Stefan accepts the challenge.

"1989." He grins. "I'm good with dates, sir." Tenner raises an eyebrow.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964." Stefan doesn't blink an eyelid.

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"1968." Tanner is getting angry. Either this kid is a wiz at History, or, he's cheating. He continues.

"Lincoln." Stefan continues answering despite understanding that Tenner is trying to make him slip up and look like a fool in front of his classmates.

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board." Tenner lists.

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863." Tenner is running out of dates, and getting frustrated. While the rest of the class is stunned and impressed by Stefan's knowledge about the dates… and also because he is keeping up with Tenner.

"Wow…" breathes Elena, who is looking at Stefan with wide eyes.

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953." Tenner shoots up in his seat triumphantly.

"Aha! It ended in 1952." Stefan smirks, but can't help but feel sorry that this guy just couldn't accept that a student did his homework… It also helps if you're a 164-year-old vampire who had seen, heard of and experienced almost every historical event since his transition.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was 1953." Tenner's triumphant smirk fell and he immediately turned his attention to the rest of the class.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly!" He growled, still determined to prove Stefan incorrect. A male student quickly flipped through his textbook to the correct page. He scanned through the information.

"It was 19…53." The student paled, as Tenner admitted defeat.

* * *

The second history class finished, Elena ambushed Stefan in the hallway. An amazed look was on her face.

"How did you know all that?" Stefan didn't miss a beat.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." He replied. They part ways for the time being. In the football field, the team is practicing. Matt and Tyler are there with Tenner observing.

"Nice job! Nice job!" Matt cheered, before he is interrupted by Tenner who starts ripping Tyler's technique apart.

"Mr. Lockwood, is there anything that you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!" Tyler looks like a kicked puppy and scowls resentfully at Tenner.

"Yes, coach."

"Now do it again!" yells Tenner. Stefan is watching the football practice from the bleachers, while Elena heads straight for the cheerleaders limbering up on the other side of the field. Bonnie practically squeals with delight when she sees Elena.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" She hugs her friend enthusiastically, pleased that she is giving cheerleading another go since the death of her parents. Elena gives a weak, but brave smile.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were, are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

Bonnie blinks in surprise.

"I am?"

"Mm-hmmm. You, me, Stefan and Phoebe. You have to give him a chance." Elena explained.

"Phoebe?" Bonnie frowned. Elena nodded.

"Yeah, this dinner is also for her so we can get to know her too." She explained. Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, tonight's no good. Have you seen, Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie declined the invitation and changed the subject in the space of a few seconds.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett!" Elena exclaimed, in annoyance. "You're going to be there." Bonnie sighed and backed down.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Good." Elena said triumphantly. She looks over to see Phoebe walking up to the football pitch. The witch spots her and waves. Elena jogged over to Phoebe and gave her a hug in greeting.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Elena asks curiously, as she leads her over to the bleachers.

"I got bored so I decided to come down and check out your cheerleading skills." Elena flushed in embarrassment.

"I figured I'd give it a go again. I quit the team when my parents died." Elena explained and Phoebe nodded in sympathy, before she noticed Stefan talking to Tenner over where the football team were practicing. _Stefan's trying out for the football team?_ She turns and takes a seat on the bleachers as Elena wonders back over to the rest of the cheerleaders and starts warming up, and casually observes Stefan's conversation with the high school's football coach.

* * *

"Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Tenner explained shortly to Stefan.

"I wasn't here then, sir." Tenner raised an eyebrow at Stefan as if to say 'and your point would be…?'

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Tenner took great joy in being able to have the final say in this matter. Stefan sighed with irritation.

"Mr. Tenner, I realise that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologise for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good." Stefan explained, trying to state his case. Tenner looked reluctantly impressed.

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71." Tenner replied, sarcastically.

"1971 was the…" Stefan cut himself off when he noticed the glare on Tenner's face, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry. I…I understand that, sir." Tenner rolled his eyes, and decide to give Stefan an audition.

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind." He told Stefan, who immediately nodded and ran off to get the protective gear. Tenner turned to the rest of the team. "Let's run it again!" He hollered.

Matt looked outraged.

"First my girlfriend, now my team?" Tyler looked equally as disgusted, but then smirked as a plan formed in his head.

"Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport, and sometimes people get hurt! Whoo! Ha ha!" He runs off leaving a troubled Matt behind.

* * *

Phoebe senses the jealousy radiating off of Matt and the scheming thoughts coming from Tyler. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. This could not end well. She looks over at the cheerleaders and sees the girls have all lined up, and were ready and waiting to begin practice.

Bonnie was looking irritated.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" She demands. Elena looks worried.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Bonnie pulls her phone from her bag.

"I'll try her again…" She cuts herself off when a light blue 1960s Chevy Camaro convertible with its top down, suddenly pulls into the parking lot next to the football field. Phoebe immediately gets hit by a wave of amusement and more scheming, and drops her mouth when she turns her head towards the source. She sees Damon kissing Caroline Forbes of all people before she gets out of the car, and jogs over to the Cheerleaders.

"Uh…" Elena stutters, not believing her eyes. Bonnie is equally gobsmacked.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." She guesses. Phoebe gets to her feet and hops down from the bleachers. Damon watches Caroline go, before his head turns towards Phoebe and he smirks.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena identifies him to Bonnie, who looks over at her in shock.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Elena nods as Caroline gets within earshot and enthusiastically confirms it.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." She says casually to Elena, who stares at her in disbelief. Caroline misses Damon perching his aviator sunglasses to the edge of his nose, salutes and winks cheekily at Phoebe. The psychic witch shakes her head, exasperated, then smiles and waves back to him as Damon reverses out of the carpark and drives off.

Elena witnesses this exchange, and frowns suspiciously at an oblivious Phoebe.

"Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy." Caroline gives a lame excuse, before she picks up her pom poms. "Alright, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?" The girls get into position, and Elena reluctantly follows suit. "And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

Elena is rusty, and out of sync with the other girls. Caroline stops what she's doing and approaches her friend.

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Okay?" Elena gives Caroline a look before she steps aside and walks over to where Phoebe is sitting, as Caroline rallies the other girls. "Keep going! Okay. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

"Why was Damon Salvatore winking and waving at you, Phoebe?" Elena asks Phoebe casually. Phoebe snaps out of her musings and looks at Elena in confusion.

"He was saying hi?"

"Looked more like he was flirting with you." Elena sounded protective. Phoebe was taken aback at the tone Elena was using. "You do realise that Caroline is with him now, right?"

"Looks like it, yeah." Phoebe pauses. "I just hope she's careful…" She added, concerned. Elena's sharp ears picked up the concern.

"What do you mean?" She asks, worriedly. Phoebe turned to give Elena a reassuring smile.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just looking out for her like I am with you and Stefan." Phoebe lied. Phoebe was actually concerned that Damon was up to something bad, and she suspected that poor Caroline was possibly being dragged into it. Phoebe notices Stefan getting ready to play, and nudges Elena to look; trying to distract her from the topic. "Look! Stefan's up!"

* * *

The footballers were all standing in position.

"Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut!" Matt gets the ball, and looks for Tyler. "Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it." And hurls the ball through the air.

"Get it!" Tenner yells.

"Line up!" Matt calls out, and the boys reassemble. Stefan is doing a great job on the field, and Elena and Phoebe are observing him. Matt looks reluctantly impressed by Stefan.

"I hate to say it, but he's got skills." Matt tells Tyler, who is pissed that Stefan is great at this.

"I think he needs a buddy pass." He decides and Matt looks surprised.

"Really?" Tyler gives Matt a look.

"You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes." He tells his friend. "Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest." Tyler instructs Matt, who reluctantly agrees despite his misgivings. What both boys are unaware of, is that Stefan was listening in on their conversation the whole time.

"Do it again!" yells Tenner.

"All right, let's huddle up." Tyler yelled. "Set, hut!" He throws the ball and hits Stefan hard with it. Elena gasps and Phoebe curses at the bad sportsmanship exhibited by Tyler. The boy smirks down at Stefan.

"Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy." He congratulates Stefan sarcastically before he strides off like he had won a match. Matt glares at him. Tenner approaches Stefan.

"You gonna live, Salvatore?" He asks with mild concern.

Stefan nods. "Yeah."

Tenner nods, and claps a hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Walk it off, son."

Matt approaches Stefan cautiously.

"Hey. That was my bad." He apologises, but Stefan shrugs it off, dismissively.

"It's all right." He smiles weakly at Matt, who smiles back tentatively.

"Yeah." Matt walks off. Tenner shouts out to the rest of the team.

"All right!"

Stefan looks down and sees that his finger is broken. He sighs with annoyance and simply pops it back into place.

* * *

Phoebe gathers up her belongings and walks over to Stefan's side, wincing sympathetically.

"Ouch! That looks like it hurts." She commented. Stefan chuckles.

"It doesn't tickle." Phoebe laughs before smoothing some of her hair back behind her ear. She frowns at Stefan, looking troubled as they watched the cheerleaders continuing their training session led by an unusually cheerful and enthusiastic Caroline.

"What's with Damon showing up with Caroline? Did you know about that?" Phoebe inquires curiously. Stefan's face turns serious as he removes the borrowed gear, and smiles warmly at Elena who is approaching them; her face filled with concern.

"Not a clue. But I'm definitely going to find out." Stefan promised, as he accepted a hug from Elena.

"Well, I'm heading home. Apparently, Elena invited me to dinner tonight. So I'm gonna go and prepare. See you at home, Elena." Phoebe waved to the couple, and turned to walk back to town. Phoebe frowned contemplatively as she reached into her pocket and produced her phone.

 _'We've got to talk…' – P_

Elsewhere, a certain vampire casually flips open his phone and smirks down at the text message Phoebe had just sent him.

 _This should be interesting…_

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
Late Afternoon**

Later on that day, Stefan returns home and finds his brother lounging on his bed and thumbing his way through his journal.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon smirks as he turns a page. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many… adjectives." Stefan immediately strides forward and snatches the book out of his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demands. Damon gets up from the bed and wears a remorseful expression on his face that Stefan doesn't buy for a second.

"I've come to apologise. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and… I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you." He shrugs. "Maybe I can do it too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us."

Damon tries to maintain a straight face, but slips up as he suddenly starts laughing mockingly. Stefan sighed.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan tries to reason with him. Damon nods.

"Of course it doesn't." Then he smirks. "I saw Elena today, BTW. That means 'by the way'. And I also saw Phoebe." Stefan looks at Damon with a warning glare on his face; Damon ignores it. "Both of them were at the cheerleading practice. Elena looked so perky in her little short shorts. And I bet Phoebe would look so hot in them too."

Stefan snarled, which Damon notices.

"Just … simmer down, I didn't even go near them. I've got my own cheerleader now." He explains. Stefan nods.

"I know. Phoebe told me that she saw you with Caroline." Stefan reported. "She also neglected to tell me that she saw you wink and wave at her too. But I'm suspecting that it might be because she was trying to be discreet."

Damon grinned.

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll need to be a bit more subtle next time." He glances at Stefan's clock. "Ooh, speaking of time… I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." He chirped, and left the room. Leaving Stefan feeling bewildered.

* * *

 **A/N: That's another chapter done. Please review!**

 **TTFN xx**


	20. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me Kill Me

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **HOLD ME, THRILL ME, KISS ME… KILL ME**

" _It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts.  
We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again."  
_ _ **~Pink: 'Just Give Me a Reason (feat. Nate Ruess)' (The Truth About Love [2012])**_

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
Night**

Phoebe made her way downstairs, aiming to help Elena set up for the dinner. What she found was Elena and Bonnie preparing dinner in the Kitchen. Both were having a discussion about Bonnie's strengthening powers. But both were dismissing it as Bonnie having random psychic tendencies.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial." Bonnie is saying. "And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Elena rolls her eyes.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." She reminds Bonnie. Bonnie nods

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today, I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?" Elena shrugs.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asks. Bonnie shakes her head.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked Elena, who shakes her head.

"I don't want to be a witch." Phoebe chose this moment to make her entrance. She knew that poor Bonnie had no choice with becoming a witch. Like Phoebe she was born one, and it looked like she was suddenly coming into her powers. _Poor kid…_

"What's wrong with being a witch?" asks Phoebe as she walks into the kitchen, startling Elena and Bonnie.

"Oh, Phoebe! Hey. I guess there's nothing wrong with being a witch. But they don't exist." Phoebe had to stop herself from smirking.

"I'd be careful with what you say." Phoebe warned them. Bonnie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why's that?" She asked. Phoebe took the wine glass that Elena offered her, and poured in some red wine.

"Because there are people out there who do believe in witchcraft, and there are some who dabble and wouldn't take too kindly to somebody talking negatively about it." Phoebe reminded her. "Like gypsies for example." She takes a sip from her drink.

"That's different." Bonnie insisted, but Phoebe shook her head.

"You'd be surprised how similar their craft is to witchcraft. I've dabbled." Phoebe admitted. _An enormous understatement…_ She wasn't going to reveal her status as a witch just yet. At least, not until Bonnie finally accepted the truth for herself.

"Really? With what?" Elena asked, humouring Phoebe. Phoebe simply smiled and put down her glass.

"Dukkering." Phoebe replied, simply.

"What's that?" asked Bonnie, looking interested.

"Fortune telling; an ancient Gypsy practice. It's done in many forms. Tarot readings are most common, but some people of the Wiccan faith prefer palm reading. A hand can reveal unknown secrets or lead people down the correct path." Phoebe explained.

Both girls looked down at their hands with wonder.

"Want me to show you quickly before Stefan gets here?" Bonnie stepped back, looking warily at her. But Elena bravely stuck out her hand and Phoebe gently took it and a black marker.

"Hmmm…" Phoebe took a moment to briefly scan Elena's hand, before she smiled and took the cap off the black marker. She carefully drew along one of the lines in Elena's palm.

"What are you doing?" asked Elena, frowning at what Phoebe was doing to her hand. Phoebe smiled reassuringly at her.

"Explaining your fortune. This line…" Phoebe indicated to the mark she had made, "tells me that you have a long lifeline." Phoebe smiles. "This line tells me that you're a strong, independent woman who can be a bit headstrong at times." Bonnie snorts from behind her, which earns her a glare from Elena. Phoebe ignores it. "This line predicts a happy and successful marriage. But beware, I can see that your journey towards this possible future won't be achieved without a certain amount of conflict beforehand." Phoebe explained, ominously. Elena took back her hand, and stared at the black lines Phoebe had drawn there contemplatively as the psychic witch replaced the cap and turned towards Bonnie.

"Would you like me to read yours?" Bonnie smiled politely but shook her head.

"No, I'm good thanks." Phoebe turned back to Elena and frowned at the troubled expression on the girl's face.

"It's best to take these readings with a grain of salt, Elena. The future is whatever you make it. So try to make it a good one." Phoebe advised, winking at her. Elena smiled back.

"Thanks, Phoebe. That was very interesting." She complimented her friend as she started to pour the to-go food into a bowl. Bonnie shook her head at her friend.

"And putting it into a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." She told Elena, who ignored Bonnie and looked around nervously.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena muttered to herself. Bonnie automatically responded.

"Middle drawer on your left." Elena glanced at her, and immediately went for the drawer in question. Phoebe sipped at her drink, as both girls looked at each other warily, feeling slightly spooked before Elena laughed it off.

"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." She justified the accurate finding. Bonnie laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, that's it." The doorbell rings and Elena immediately reacts.

"Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena reminds Bonnie who nods. Elena leaves, leaving Bonnie and Phoebe in the kitchen. Bonnie looks haunted, so Phoebe decides to humour the doubting thoughts she could sense the younger witch was having.

"A word to the wise, Bonnie…" The younger woman looks up questioningly at Phoebe. "You might want to know that witches are very real." She smiles mysteriously. "They might be closer than you think…" She leaves the kitchen and Bonnie contemplates her words before deciding to test something.

"Birthday candles." She mutters before looking at a random drawer, and pulling it open. She is unnerved when she finds birthday candles lying inside.

* * *

 **Later…**

The dinner is in session and Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Phoebe are eating together. They are laughing and having a great time.

"Did Tenner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan, mildly concerned. Stefan shrugged.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Elena turns to Bonnie.

"You should've seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and…"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted. There was an awkward silence that was making Phoebe feel uncomfortable because of her empath powers. Stefan and Phoebe exchanged glances, indicating how seemingly well this entire dinner was going as Phoebe took a generous mouthful of her wine. Then she grinned when she recalled another dinner that was just as awkward. Stefan noticed the grin and raised an eyebrow at her.

She discreetly pulled a pen and wrote a note.

"I'll be back. Just getting some more wine." Phoebe announced and got to her feet, heading for the kitchen. As she passed by Stefan's chair, she dropped the note. He picked it up and read it curiously.

 _'This reminds me of another dinner we shared together. All we need is Damon, Cornelius and Philippa and we're set…'_ Stefan chuckled, drawing Elena's attention.

"What's funny?" She asked. Stefan stuffed Phoebe's note into his pocket.

"Nothing." He replied, before taking a sip of water. Elena shrugged, then searched for a topic. Any topic to strike the conversation back up again.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested to Bonnie, who shrugged.

"Um, divorced. No Mom. Live with my dad." Elena rolled her eyes.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Bonnie grimaced.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." She stated. Stefan smiled, having already known a few witches in his life. His best friend was a witch and she was currently in the kitchen fetching herself more wine.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said.

Bonnie smiled slightly.

"My family came by way of Salem." Phoebe re-emerged from the kitchen.

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah." Bonnie looked at Phoebe in confusion. Phoebe grinned.

"That's a very interesting coincidence. Because my family originated from Salem as well." Bonnie's eyes widened in realisation.

"So that's what you meant before back in the kitchen."

Elena looked confused.

"I don't understand. What does dukkering have to do with Phoebe's family coming from Salem?" She asked.

"Phoebe told me that witches were real, and that they are closer than I thought." Bonnie trailed off.

"Phoebe's a witch." Stefan answered. Elena chuckled, thinking that they were having her on. But when none of them started chortling, the smile disappears.

"You're serious?" Phoebe didn't reply to Elena, focusing mostly on a stunned Bonnie.

"Have you heard of the Warren line?" Phoebe asked casually, and Bonnie's eyes widened even further.

"You're a Charmed One?" Bonnie asked, looking star struck. "Your family began in Salem?" Phoebe shook her head.

"No, my destiny began in Salem after the death of my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-whatever grandmother, Melinda Warren. She was actually born somewhere here in Virginia in 1670." Phoebe admitted.

Bonnie nodded.

"Wow… you must be an extremely powerful witch." Phoebe beamed.

"One of four extremely powerful witches." She corrected. Elena was stunned, and Phoebe couldn't help but wonder what her reaction would be if she realised that vampires were real, and that her new boyfriend and Phoebe's lover were both vampires.

Stefan smiled.

"I would say that the fact that both of you are witches, is pretty cool." He said. Bonnie looked at him questioningly.

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan explained. Bonnie glanced at Phoebe who smiled back.

"Yeah, they are."

Without warning, the doorbell rang again. Everybody looked at the door in astonishment. Elena walked over to answer it.

"I wonder who that could be." She opens the door, and reveals that Caroline and Damon are outside.

* * *

"Surprise! Bonnie said that you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Elena raised an eyebrow as Caroline walked passed carrying a pie.

"Oh."

"Hope you don't mind." Damon asked, smiling pleasantly. Stefan stepped over to the door, frowning at his brother.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon replied succinctly. Elena recovered and smiled weakly.

"Oh, yeah, you can…"

"No, no, no. He can't, uh…he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan looked meaningfully at Damon. However, Caroline was getting impatient.

"Get in here." But Stefan was determined to keep Damon out of Elena's house, for Elena and Phoebe's safety.

"We're just… finishing up." He explained, keeping eye contact with Damon. But Elena shook her head.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena stepped aside, forcing Stefan to reluctantly follow suit. Damon smirked and took one deliberate step over the threshold, which made Stefan grit his teeth in dismay.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon commented, checking out the Gilbert's décor.

"Thank you." Elena smiled graciously.

Both Damon and Caroline walked right into the Gilbert's comfortable living room, where they found both Bonnie and Phoebe there looking at them in surprise.

"Hi, Bonnie! Hi, Phoebe!" Caroline greeted brightly, and Bonnie raised a hand in greeting. However, Phoebe was staring at Damon questioningly. By the time Elena and Stefan returned, a conversation had started up again. Damon deliberately came and sat down next to Phoebe who ignored him, in favour of listening to Caroline.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tenner let you on the team." She was saying to Stefan, who was half-listening and keeping a hawk's eye on Damon's every move, feeling sorry for Phoebe who must've been feeling uncomfortable at that moment. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it!" She encouraged Stefan.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage." Damon took up the conversation. "You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

Phoebe winced, since that was exactly what brought her back down to Mystic Falls the second time, and she cleared her throat uncomfortably. Nobody but Stefan picked up on it.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline continued, oblivious to the tension in the air. Bonnie wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Caroline frowned contemplatively.

"I guess we can put her in the back…"

Damon jumped in.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." That grabbed Caroline's attention and Phoebe wished that she had power in her eyes to stun her where she sat.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Phoebe glared daggers at Caroline, while Elena looked like she had been stabbed in the gut. "And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline belatedly added. _Yeah, butter wouldn't melt in your mouth…_ Phoebe thought as she drained the remainder of her wine.

Damon added the cherry on top of the cake.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents." He looked up at Stefan, "In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." He shared.

Stefan frowned.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." He said. Damon clicked his tongue in realisation.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring _her_ up. Mmm." Phoebe had reached her limit and immediately got to her feet.

"I'll start clearing away." She volunteered, but Elena stopped her.

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that." But Phoebe smiled at her.

"No, I insist. You cooked, it's the least I can do." Phoebe insisted as she went back to the table and started gathering up the plates and cutlery. She missed the calculating look Damon was shooting at her as his eyes watched her every move.

* * *

Phoebe was at the sink rinsing off the extra scraps of food on the dishes, when Damon walked in glass in hand.

"One more." He announced, and Phoebe turned and saw him.

"Oh, thanks." She said, holding out her hand for the glass. Damon reaches out to give it to her but drops it and quickly catches it. Phoebe raises an eyebrow.

"Nice save." She deadpans before turning and grabbing a plate. She sticks it into the dishwasher as Damon goes over her other side and leans against the bench.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He ventures and Phoebe looks at him, cracking a small smile. "Ah, there it is. There's the smile that I love." Phoebe places another dish into the dishwasher. "And I've noticed that you and Elena are making Stefan smile more, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." He comments.

"Earlier, were you talking about … Katherine?" Phoebe asked curiously and Damon nodded.

"Uh-huh. Are you jealous?" He teases her, and Phoebe pulls a face.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer, but I think I vaguely recall you telling Primrose about her. Is she still in that tomb?" Phoebe asked.

Damon's smirk softened slightly.

"It would be kind of hard for her to go anywhere, considering she's trapped." He replied flatly. Phoebe narrowed her eyes.

"So Stefan tells me." Damon narrowed his eyes. "He also told me that you're planning to free her from it."

"Yeah, well Stefan's got a big mouth." He retorted, sounding annoyed. Phoebe wiped down the bench.

"That's not fair, Damon. I asked him questions." He gave her a surprised look, which prompted Phoebe to explain. "Well, I needed to find out why you are so closed off, and he was more than willing to give me the answer. Lucky me, I learned more than I had bargained for." Phoebe stated.

Damon was quiet.

"And what did you learn?" He demanded.

"That rescuing Katherine from the tomb became something of an obsession for you." Damon froze. "And all because I had died…" Phoebe came over to him and fixed him with an anguished look.

"You can't imagine how guilty that made me. To know that I hurt you like that…" Damon immediately shut down.

"Well don't. It's done, and it's in the past." Phoebe pulled away and stared at him incredulously.

"You can't tell me that. I still care about you, Damon. Whether you believe me or not." Damon almost cracked a smile, but stopped himself in time. "Please let me help you." Phoebe urged him, but before he could reply; Bonnie walked into the room with Elena in tow, both raised an eyebrow at the close proximity of Damon and Phoebe.

"Is everything okay in here?" asked Elena, curiously. Phoebe gave her a false smile as Damon took a deliberate step back from Phoebe.

"Everything's good. Damon was just confirming something for me." Phoebe said, smiling sadly.

Damon looked tense.

"Well, Elena and I can take over if you want." Bonnie indicated to the dishes. Phoebe smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Damon replied with a tight smile. Clearly Phoebe's words had had an impact on him, and he did not like it.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Phoebe said, and she disappeared from the kitchen. Damon, Elena and Bonnie watched her go.

"Is she okay?" Elena asked Damon, worriedly. He smiled at her pleasantly.

"Yeah, absolutely." He confirmed before he walks out to the Living Room, where Caroline was talking Stefan's ear off.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline was talking about Matt and Elena's previous relationship. Stefan changed the subject, as he eyed the scarf around Caroline's neck suspiciously.

"That's a really nice scarf." He complimented her. Caroline started fidgeting with it.

"Thank you, it's new."

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan asked politely. Caroline's face suddenly fell.

"Oh, I can't." She explained. Stefan frowned.

"Why not? You okay?"

Caroline hesitated.

"Um… all I know is that I can't take it off." Damon came over and sat down next to Caroline.

"What are you two kids talking about?" He asked, flashing Stefan a warning look. Which was ignored.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan replied. Damon barely acknowledged as he turned and talked to Caroline.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon suggested. Caroline pulled a face.

"Does it look like I do dishes?"

"For me?" Damon smouldered. But it had no effect on Caroline.

"Hmm… I don't think so." Damon's eye twitched as he leaned forward and looked Caroline in the eye.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." He compels her. Caroline blinked before she stands up.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the Kitchen." Damon smiles.

"Great." Caroline heads into the kitchen and Stefan immediately turns on Damon, who looks just as displeased with his brother but for other reasons.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon replies evenly.

Stefan had had enough.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, and you've had your reunion with Phoebe. Good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan decided. Damon smiled pityingly at Stefan.

"That's not a problem. Because… I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do, and I'll continue seeing Phoebe whenever I want to. Because that is what is normal to me." Damon declared.

"Oh, and Stefan…?" He grabs Stefan by throat and raises him into the air. "Never, talk to Phoebe about my business again." He releases him and goes off in search of Caroline, Bonnie and Elena.

Leaving Stefan staring after him in despair.

* * *

 **Phoebe's room  
** **Night**

Phoebe was sitting on her bed, alone, reading from her novel. The other occupants of the house had already gone to sleep, but Phoebe had found herself unable to do so herself; so she decided to lose herself in the works of Jane Austen. But eventually, sleep started to overcome her. The window was open, and she peered through the window as though sensing something.

 _You're getting paranoid, Phoebe…_ She left only her bedside table light on as she undressed and got ready for bed. Phoebe lay back into the white cotton sheets, clicked off the light and closed her eyes. A crow flies up and perches on the window ceil. In the blink of an eye, the bird transforms into Damon who crept in through the window and sat on her bed. He studied Phoebe as she slept, and watched the pulse in her neck beat rapidly. Damon absently wondered if Phoebe was dreaming about him. He gently reached over and smoothed a tendril of hair from her face, and trailed his fingertips against her forehead, her temple, and inhaled her exotic, woodsy perfume.

He leant down and brushed his lips against her cheek…

Phoebe bolts upright in bed and stares around in confusion. She registered the stillness of the room and turned on the light, which was crowned with a cylindrical lampshade, on the nightstand. There was an unfamiliar presence in there that she searched for, and an unfamiliar highly pleasant fragrance that lingered. But all that she could see was an empty bedroom, and a large black crow sitting at the window.

"Okay… that's odd."

She looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table and saw that it was very early in the morning. Phoebe groaned and took a drink of water and slowly padded down the hall to the bathroom in her white and grey checkered flannel pyjama pants and black T-shirt. She had just finished drying her hands after using the WC when she heard Elena scream. Phoebe immediately bolts into Elena's bedroom to find the girl sitting upright in bed panting and looking frightened.

"Elena! Are you alright?" Phoebe cupped her friend's face. "Why did you scream?" Elena calmed down and stared at Phoebe fearfully.

"It's nothing … just a nightmare." She replied. On Elena's window ceil, looking ominous, was a single black feather…

* * *

 **The Football Game  
** **Afternoon**

Elena and Phoebe travelled to the High School, arm-in-arm, to attend the Football Game so that they could cheer on Stefan when he participated in his first game. Phoebe had been sticking to Elena like glue ever since the girl had woken up from a nightmare, scared and panicking. Elena was dressed in a dark teal coloured tank top with a denim miniskirt and a pair of brown roman-style sandals. Her long waist-length brown hair was down. Phoebe herself wore a pair of smoky grey skinny jeans with a black draped and ruffled sleeveless blouse, and wore a pair of black strappy shoes. Her curly shoulder-length brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had large silver hoops in her earlobes.

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena complimented Stefan who had approached both women. He wrapped Elena up in a hug, and smiled warmly at Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe, glad you could make it." He greeted her. Phoebe smiled back.

"Go Timberwolves!" She cheered dully, before making her excuses and leaving to go find Elena and herself some seats on the bleachers. Phoebe could see that Stefan wanted some private time with Elena, as he only had eyes for her. And Phoebe wasn't in the mood to see the happy couple having a moment.

It depressed her.

* * *

 **Night…**

The game is about to start and people are tailgating and cheering for the team. Tenner stepped forward to address the cheering crowd.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" The crowd boos loudly, and Phoebe rolled her eyes. She hadn't been to a football game in years. In fact, the last time she was at one; she had mostly spent it making out under the bleachers with her boyfriend.

"But that is about to change." Tenner vowed, as the crowd cheers wildly. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these." Tenner said, sounding almost proud. Elena and Phoebe looked at each other excitedly. "Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" The crowd explodes, with Elena and Phoebe the loudest of all.

Tyler scowls.

"This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here!" He sulked. Tenner continues rallying the crowd.

"I have only one thing to say to you… Your Timberwolves are hungry!" The crowd cheers loudly. Tyler walks up to Vicky, who frowns at Tyler with concern.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" She asks Tyler who shrugs her off.

"Nothing." Tenner is still talking.

"And the central high Lions are what's for dinner!" Tyler spies Jeremy, standing not too far away from where he and Vicky were talking. He smirks, rising to his full height.

"Is that Jeremy?" He starts walking over to the youngest Gilbert. Vicky's eyes widen in alarm.

"Wait, no! Ty! Leave him alone." Vicky tries to stop him, but Tyler shrugs her off; clearly about to enjoy beating Jeremy down.

"Oh, what do you care?" He snarls at her, then turns back to Jeremy and sneers.

"Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." He tells him. Jeremy sees red and strikes him. But Tyler is barely fazed as the two boys begin to fight each other.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicky desperately tries to pull Tyler off of a helpless, defenceless Jeremy who is struggling to defend himself. Suddenly, Stefan is there and he grabs Tyler's wrist.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan said to Tyler who turns round and slugs Stefan. But it has no effect on him. Tyler looks scared. Phoebe had followed Stefan with Elena in tow, and notices Jeremy suddenly grab a broken glass bottle.

"Jeremy, stop!" Phoebe cries out in alarm. But her warning comes too later as Jeremy strikes at Tyler, who manages to dodge out of the way and he manages to cut Stefan's hand instead.

"Jeremy, no!" yells Elena. Matt tackles Tyler.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Phoebe approaches Stefan and grabs his hand, which is now bleeding profusely. She gives Stefan a frantic look.

"It's cool. It'll heal quickly." He reminded Phoebe who relaxed. Elena, luckily, was too busy yelling at her brother to notice.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding!" Jeremy brushes away Elena impatiently.

"I'm fine!" He insists. Elena wrinkles her nose; Jeremy had been drinking.

"Yeah, you smell fine…" Jeremy roughly pushes his sister away, still trying to get at Tyler who was being held back by Matt.

"Just stop, okay?" Jeremy demands Elena, who gives up and goes to Stefan remembering that Jeremy had cut open his hand with the broken glass bottle.

"Oh, my God! Your hand!"

Stefan quickly closes his palm and puts it behind his back. But Elena tries to grab it to take a look.

"No, no, no. It's fine." Stefan insists and Phoebe agrees.

"Honestly, Elena. I checked out his cut, and it barely nicked him." She lied, but Elena ignored her, so intent on checking out the damage for herself.

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Elena grabbed his hand and opened up his palm, but she sees that the scar has completely disappeared. Elena stares down at Stefan's hand in astonishment. She could've sworn that Stefan had been cut by the glass.

"But… I saw it, it was…" Stefan took back his hand gently, and tried to reassure his panicking girlfriend.

"It bled, but like Phoebe said it barely nicked me." Elena was confused.

"No, no, no. I…I saw it. There was a lot more blood than that. It was…" Stefan cupped both her cheeks and kissed her forehead soothingly.

"It's okay. I'm okay. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." Stefan reassured her. Elena looked after him and then looked at Phoebe, who avoided looking at her.

That was very suspicious.

* * *

Elena approached Bonnie, a question on the tip of her tongue. Bonnie brightens up as Elena approaches. Phoebe had gone for a walk, as she sensed that Elena was about to learn the real truth about Stefan and she knew that Elena would want some time for it to sink in.

"Hey! Where you been?" Bonnie greets her and smiles brightly at Phoebe who waves back.

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Elena demanded, and Bonnie immediately sobers.

"Of course. What is it?" She asks. Elena takes in a deep breath before taking the plunge.

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction…" Bonnie cut her off.

"You know what, forget that I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." But Elena was insistent.

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or…" Bonnie frowned and shook her head.

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about… 8, 14, 22." She hesitated. Elena prodded.

"Yeah?"

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it…" Bonnie was trying to search for the right way to describe what she felt. Elena was getting impatient.

"And what?"

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like." Bonnie finally admitted and Elena was shocked.

She excuses herself from Bonnie who nods and watches her go as Elena searches for Phoebe. When she eventually finds Phoebe, who was purchasing a bottle of water from the kiosk, both women head for Elena's car. However, Damon was there waiting. Elena jumps and Phoebe, who had been hit by Damon's irritation and then relief as they approached, was ready for him. She subtly threw him a 'you've got to try harder than that' look at him before slouching against Elena's car.

He smirks, accepting the challenge before shifting his expression to one of wariness.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" Elena asks Damon. He looks around as though searching for somebody he'd rather not bump into.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." He muttered, quietly. Elena raises an eyebrow, as Phoebe smirks at him.

"And why is that?" She asks, innocently. Damon scowls at her. Phoebe was obviously enjoying the fact that Damon had chosen the wrong girl to feed on and keep around as a 'fake' girlfriend.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He admits to Phoebe, who shakes her head.

"That could be a sign." Elena tells him. Damon looks thoughtful.

"Well, she's awfully young." _And so terribly innocent…_ Phoebe thinks rather cattily. She honestly believed that both Damon and Caroline had brought this on themselves for not thinking things through. Having said that though, Phoebe did not wish for Caroline to be killed when Damon had finally had enough of her and wanted to get rid of her. While Caroline obviously had made a stupid mistake, she was still an innocent that needed to be protected.

"Not much younger than you are." Elena points out, and both Damon and Phoebe had to stop themselves from snorting in amusement. Instead, Damon ignored Elena's statement.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Elena smiled sympathetically, and Phoebe placed a hand on the poor vampire's shoulder, literally empathising with him.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." Elena points out to him and Damon looks sheepish.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Both Elena and Phoebe snorted, disbelieving.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." said Elena, sounding peeved.

Damon grins.

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you?" Damon stated.

"Really?"

"She does?" asked Phoebe, at the same time. His eyes glittered wickedly, and Phoebe bristled when she sensed his amusement, and glares at him before she storms off. Elena looks at her with worry, as does Damon but he forces himself to focus on Elena.

"Phoebe?" She starts to follow her, but Damon steps into her path.

"I see that you want me." Damon suggests and Elena looks at him with shock. Which makes Damon smirk triumphantly.

"Excuse me?" Her concern for Phoebe disappears, and she focuses on Damon preparing to give him a piece of her mind. Phoebe is standing not too far away from them, listening in. Despite how angry she was with Damon, Elena was still her charge and she wanted to keep her within her sights.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me." Damon explains to Elena, somewhat forcefully. "You think about me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you've even dreamed about me…" He breaks off momentarily, questioning if Phoebe had been thinking about him too. While Phoebe figures out what Damon was attempting to do and rolls her eyes, appalled.

"And right now … you want to kiss me." Damon smirks, but reacts in shock when Elena suddenly slaps him. Phoebe winces.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight… I am not Katherine." She storms away from him. Damon massages his jaw, and casually grabs his phone when it suddenly buzzes; alerting him to a text.

He smirks at the message: _'Compulsion, Damon? Seriously?' – P :P_

He looks up, and sees Phoebe standing there; phone in hand and smirking at him. She taps her phone and his phone buzzes.

 _'Rookie move, babe. Rookie move.' – P ;)_

Damon glances up at her and gives her a sarcastic smirk.

' _Must have vervain in that necklace she has…' – D._

Phoebe's reply was almost instantaneous.

' _Way to go, Stefan. Giving Elena vervain to protect her against people like you…' – P :)_

Her phone buzzes and Phoebe reads the text:

 _'Thanks for the heads up, beautiful.' – D :-*_

Phoebe looks back to see that Damon had vanished from beside Elena's car, and she rolls her eyes and continues her search for Elena.

"You're welcome…"

* * *

 **Later…**

Matt studied Stefan with concern. He knew for a fact that Tyler could punch really hard when he was angry or looking for a fight.

"You gonna be able to play?" He questioned Stefan.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan replies. Matt smiled awkwardly. He had seriously misjudged Stefan. He was a good guy.

"Uh, what you did back there… you had Jeremy's back." Stefan smiled modestly.

"Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him." Stefan pointed out, and Matt smiled approvingly. He was glad that Elena had found a guy who would help her look after Jeremy and keep him out of trouble.

"I know. This week at practice I was a dick." Matt admitted.

"Had your reasons." Stefan replied. But Matt shook his head firmly.

"No excuse." He holds out his hand for Stefan to shake. Stefan accepts it. "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." He says before he leaves the room. Stefan smiles then groans when he hears slow clapping and turns to see Damon standing in the corner of the room.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah! Go team, yeah!" Damon says sarcastically. Stefan scowls and turns his back on his brother.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." But Damon ignores him, intent on getting what he wanted to say out.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess … vervain in the necklace?" Stefan flushes and Damon's smirk broadens. "I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion." Damon muses. Stefan smirks.

"Phoebe did. Or should I say _Primrose_ did…" Stefan points out, and Damon's smirk turns into a scowl.

"Where'd you get it?" He demands. Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Does it matter?" Damon pretends to think for a moment before answering.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just… eat her." Stefan's eyes widened in horror, then glares.

"No you're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan states.

Damon raises an eyebrow.

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there's a part of you that feels for her. Or better still, Phoebe…" Damon flinches, and curses wondering why Stefan keeps bringing Phoebe into the scenario. "She would not like that you are trying to hurt Elena." Stefan makes an attempt to appeal towards Damon's humanity. "I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be since Rose died."

"Who's pretending?" Damon asks.

"Then kill me." Stefan offers, and Damon considers it.

"Well, I'm … I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to kill me. And yet I'm still alive, and you know why? Because you know that Rose – or in this case, Phoebe – would probably hate you for it. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years, Katherine is dead. And you hate my guts because you loved her, and you're torturing me because you still do. But get this Damon, a part of you still loves Phoebe too. And that my brother, is your humanity."

Tenner chooses the wrong moment to arrive on the scene. And unbeknownst to the brothers, so does Phoebe.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tenner yells at Stefan angrily, foolishly ignoring Damon. Then the volatile vampire gains an evil grin.

"Well, if that's my humanity… then what's this?" Damon turns and kills Tenner.

"Aah!" screams Tenner before crumpling to the wet asphalt. Stefan's face twists in horror.

"No!" Damon turns to Stefan, still in vamp face.

"Anyone, anytime, any place."

"Really?" Damon reacts in horror as he hears the voice he had not expected to be there, and turns and reacts with dread. "Does that threat include me?" Phoebe's voice was icy and filled with rage and grief; and heartbroken tears were falling down her face. Damon's face returns to normal; Tenner's blood is still dripping from his chin and smeared all around his face.

"Phoebe…" But the witch was too angry to care what he had to say.

"No, Damon. I don't want to hear it. You just stay away from me…" Phoebe warned him, turned and ran off.

"Phoebe, wait!" Damon raced after her, with Stefan following. Genuine sorrow was on his face. He just hoped that Phoebe hadn't just given up on Damon forever.

"You brought this on yourself, brother. I just hope you can live with the consequences…"

* * *

 **The Locker Room**

Tyler and Matt were searching for their missing coach. The game was about to begin, but the players couldn't start without their coach.

"Tenner's M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer." Tyler mused to Matt who had a stony expression on his face.

"Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you." Matt snapped at Tyler who looked at him with shock.

"What's your problem?" Matt looked at Tyler like he had grown a second head.

"What's my…? You're my problem, all right?" Matt yelled. "You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummelling my girlfriend's kid brother?" Tyler scoffs at Matt.

"Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass." Tyler pointed out, then loses his temper when Matt suddenly takes a swing at him, which he easily dodges. "Are you for real!? You want to hit me? I'm on your team!" But Matt doesn't want to hear his excuses anymore.

"This was over the line. Even for you." Matt points out, then stops when he discovers Tenner's lifeless, bloody body. "Somebody help!"

* * *

The police arrive, and Bonnie looks at the scene. The licence plate on the cop car reads BLDG 8, the immatriculation's car reads FHT 14, and on the ground the number 22.

Bonnie is freaking out.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Elena is mystified by the events.

"What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" She demands to a sorrowful Stefan.

"I don't know. I don't know." He replies absently. Stefan is still reeling from Phoebe's angry reaction to Damon's ultimate fuck up. Elena turns and looks right at Stefan.

"I was so sure that that cut in your hand was deeper than you and Phoebe said it was." Then she frowns and looks around for Phoebe. "Speaking of, where is Phoebe?" She wonders.

"Uh, Phoebe went home. She said she wasn't feeling very well." Stefan gave Elena a half-truth.

"Oh, no. I hope she's okay…" Elena trails off. Stefan embraces her.

"So do I, Elena. So do I."

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Phoebe moved quietly into her room and shut the door. She walked over to the bureau and sees her angry tear-stained face in the mirror, with even more tears welling up. Trembling, she walked away blinking back the tears. But Phoebe couldn't erase the horrific image of Damon taking away a human life right before her very eyes, burning into her mind.

 _How…? Why…?_ The tears started spilling down her cheeks as she lay down on the coverlet, her resolve crumbling, grief-stricken. She sobbed into the pillow, as she desperately wished that the night's events had never happened.

* * *

 **Stefan's room  
** **Night**

Stefan is sitting on his bed, writing in his journal and thinking about Phoebe and the future of hers and Damon's relationship. Not to mention, if Damon had truly lost his humanity for good:

 _"I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster, who needs to be stopped…"_ He wrote, with steely eyed resolve.

* * *

 **Phoebe's room  
** **Night**

Damon is in Phoebe's bedroom. She is sleeping fitfully, and for the first time in a long time, Damon feels immense shame and guilt; as he can see the obvious tear-tracks on her face. He decides then and there to try and win back favour with Phoebe. He realises now that he cannot lose her… not again.

He once again, gently caresses Phoebe's face. Phoebe wakes up, realises that she is wearing her street clothes and quickly gets up and changes before sliding back into bed and turns off the light.

Damon had disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me the truth, please. Is this story coming along okay? Tell me in a review what you liked about this chapter. Cheers, guys!**

 **TTFN xx**


	21. Sibling Rivalry

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **SIBLING RIVALRY**

" _You wear a thousand faces.  
Tell me, tell me which is you."  
_ _ **~Creed: 'A Thousand Faces' (Full Circle [2009])**_

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
Night**

Elena is fast asleep, oblivious to everything around her as she continues to dream. She stirs when she hears a noise, and frowning, gets out of bed. She pads down the corridor, searching for the source of the noise and finally makes her way down the stairs.

"Hello? Jeremy? Phoebe?"

Elena moves to turn on the light, but realises to her dismay that the power is out. Even so, the TV suddenly clicks on, revealing Logan Fell's grave face. Elena frowns with confusion.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of yet another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert…" Elena's eyes widen in horror. "Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for resent attacks."

Elena frantically snatches up the TV remote and stabs at the off switch.

"You know what's coming next…" Damon's voice echoes eerily around her.

She runs for it. Elena blindly opens the front door, and skids to a halt when she sees a smirking vengeful Damon standing on her doorstep. She bites back a frightened scream and slams the door in his face. She slowly walks towards the staircase, but Damon grabs her and bites into her neck…

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Early morning**

Stefan bolts upright in his bed, screaming in terror.

"Ahh!" He pants and then frowns as he sees Damon sitting at his window seat, casually observing him with a smirk on his face.

"Bad dream?" Stefan glowers at Damon, but realises why his brother was messing with his dreams. This was Damon's way of coping with Phoebe angrily rejecting him and giving him the silent treatment. Stefan also suspected, in a way, that Damon also blamed him for it too. Damon smirks maliciously. "Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field."

Stefan winces.

"Football reference. Too soon?" Stefan retaliates by throwing a knife at Damon, hitting him in the stomach and piercing the T-shirt Damon was wearing. Damon rolls his eyes and pulls it out.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tenner and all those people." Stefan is cautious.

"What are you talking about?" Damon casually strolls around the room, playing with the knife in his hands.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning, it's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'" Stefan looked surprised.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Damon looked suspiciously innocent.

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm trying to win back favour with Phoebe…" Stefan cracks the barest of smiles, "And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena."

"Can't touch her now." Stefan points out, but this doesn't faze Damon; much to Stefan's chagrin.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. But maybe that's not my target. Contrary to what you may or may not believe Stef, some girls don't need any persuasion. There are some girls out there that just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

Stefan smirks.

"But Phoebe can resist, huh Damon?" Damon freezes, then without warning stabs Stefan viciously in the stomach and twists the blade for good measure. Because Stefan is far weaker than Damon, this hurts him greatly. Stefan falls to the floor. Satisfied, Damon tugs at his T-shirt frowning down at it in disappointment.

"And this is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." He goes to leave, but Stefan unexpectedly pipes up.

"Where are you going?" He gasps. Damon pauses in the doorway and takes on a light hearted air.

"I think I'm going to take a stroll…" He replies vaguely, and leaves. Stefan removes the knife from his gut and smiles triumphantly. He has a good idea about where Damon was off to.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Morning**

Elena, Jeremy and Jenna are in the Living Room, sorting through the Gilbert Family's heirlooms and family treasures. The TV is on, and Logan Fell's face is on screen.

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." He reports, and Jenna's pretty face screws up in disgust. It is clear that she and Fell have had a thing for each other once-upon-a-time, if the way she is reaction has anything to say about it.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." She mutters underneath her breath. Elena looks up from the box she is sorting through.

"Who are you talking to?" Jenna points towards the TV screen.

"Him."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "The news guy?"

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell. Did your Mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Elena frowns for a moment, before she looked amused.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Elena gushed. Jenna frowned deeper.

"He's not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Then she realises what Elena is doing. "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display." Elena explained, carefully putting the items into a box for transportation purposes. Jenna picks it up and examines it curiously.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Elena scrutinises the ring.

"Originally, it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena corrects. Jeremy looks down interestedly at the valuable heirlooms.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know on eBay?" He wonders out loud. Elena scowls at him.

"You're not gonna find out." Jeremy scowls back at his sister.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's. You can't just give it away." He argues, but Elena shakes her head.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena explains before she straightens up and looks over at the wall clock, frowning. Phoebe normally would've come down by now in search of caffeine. "Where's Phoebe?" She asks. Elena had been worried about Phoebe since Stefan told her that the witch had gone home early from the Football Match, claiming illness.

Jenna points to the backyard, which is surrounded by forest.

"Last I saw her, she was in the backyard; doing some martial arts moves. It actually looked kinda cool. Not sure what she's doing now." Elena looks curious and goes to investigate.

* * *

 **Earlier…**

Phoebe awoke that morning, feeling restless.

The events from last night still weighed heavily on her mind. So she decided to distract herself by doing her martial arts, followed with a complex mediation routine, designed to strengthen her core and upper body strength. She quickly gets out of bed and heads for the shower, pleased that she would be the first in to savour the hot water; a rare thing for Phoebe, who used to compete with her sisters for it every morning back in San Francisco. Phoebe chooses for her morning workout a pair of loose fitting dark grey track pants and a black jogging bra. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail once again, and she was barefoot.

Hurrying downstairs, Phoebe heads straight out to the backyard. The early morning air was slightly brisk, but Phoebe ignored it in favour of limbering up so she didn't pull a muscle while she worked out. Then Phoebe stood with her feet at akimbo, before she stepped forward on her left foot and gathered her hands together in an elegant hand gesture, crossing her wrists together. She extended her arms out before pivoting her hips and pin-wheeling her arms around at the same time before moving them to her hips and standing in crane pose. Then in quick movements, Phoebe jumps swings her arms around and makes a few quick jabs into the air, pinwheels her arms once more and kicks out and blocks her invisible opponent's strike before arching her arms around twice and ending with another dramatic elegant hand gesture.

Her face is calm and serene, very focused on her kata technique. A twig snaps, drawing Phoebe's attention, and she straightens up and glances around. Eventually she dismisses it as curious woodland creatures out looking for food and continues with her kata routines.

* * *

Damon stood at a distance away from behind a nearby tree, observing Phoebe. He takes in the tense atmosphere surrounding her and frowns contemplatively. He dares not call out to her in greeting or even approach her at present. Damon suspected that Phoebe would not take his presence lightly, considering that she told him in her anger and despair to stay away from him. He wasn't sorry that he had killed Tenner – his death was partially because he wanted to prove a point towards Stefan, and partially because he had been a bit of arrogant, self-righteous prick – but he _was_ sorry that Phoebe had been there to witness it. However, it was all part of his plans to free Katherine from the tomb. But Damon had had another reason why he was so desperate to free Katherine from the tomb … and it had nothing to with love. And he was damned if he would reveal the real reason.

Damon may not openly show it to anyone, especially Stefan with his holier than thou attitude, but he was constantly fighting with himself and his instincts not to tackle Phoebe and hold her to him, kissing her from head to toe and thanking everything that is holy that she was given back to him. But he realised that it could all be in vain if Phoebe was unable to forgive him and give him a second chance. Phoebe suddenly straightens up and stretches, before walking into the woods that surrounded the Gilbert household. Curious, he follows her, interested by what she was planning on doing next. The witch was covered in a thin film of sweat, that made her look shiny in the early morning sunlight and it made him smirk lecherously.

He remembered her touch.

Her trust.

The carefree playfulness she had exhibited the last time he had been alone with her long enough to share a very private moment together. And he was extremely eager to have her back in his bed to re-enact it again. However, he was puzzled when Phoebe randomly picked up a decently sized stump and carried it back with her to the Gilbert's backyard.

 _What the hell are you going to do with that?_

Phoebe leans over the stump with both her hands on it. After making sure that it wouldn't randomly topple over during the routine, Phoebe pulls a small remote from her pocket and points towards a small wireless speaker. Then she closes her eyes.

"There is nothing but you…" A soothing male's voice says, coming from the speaker as quiet mediative music begins and plays in the background. "You are the centre. And within you, there is the core of your being … of what you are." Damon makes a face.

 _What bullshit is this?_ Phoebe is still posed over the stump, standing with her feet shoulder with the part and breathing in and out slowly and deeply.

"Find it … breathe into it." The voice continues. "Focus inward. Let the world fall away … fall away … fall away …" The voice repeats the words 'fall away' as Phoebe continues listening. Finally she opens her eyes and leans forward, going into a handstand. Damon's eyes widen in surprise, as he watches Phoebe balance on her hands on the stump. The stump is about two feet high and four inches round. The voice has stopped speaking, and the music is still playing. Phoebe's eyes are closed again, and she begins to remove one hand from the stump.

Damon is impressed. This girl has come a long way from being the pampered first class princess he once knew on the Titanic. No, Phoebe was much tougher and streetwise, and he belatedly realised, a very powerful witch; a Charmed One. Phoebe brings one arm out parallel to the floor, so she is balancing on the other hand. Her face looks very peaceful.

However Damon isn't the only one observing this impressive display.

"Wow!"

Phoebe's eyes pop open, she loses her concentration and crashes to the floor with a cry. Damon starts towards her with alarm before he remembers why he was standing off in the distance, and stops himself just in time. Phoebe grunted, having had the wind knocked out of her. Damon lets out the breath he had been holding in and immediately glares at the intruder.

It was Elena.

"Oh, my God!" She hurries over to the witch's side to see if she was uninjured. "Phoebe are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Elena looked frantic. But Phoebe smiles at the girl, and waves off her concerns.

"Elena. Elena, chill. I'm alright. It's not the first time that's happened to me. And probably not the last." Elena looks relieved. Damon scowls unhappily at Elena. He sighs and reluctantly leaves, he had some more plotting to do anyhow.

With one last glance at Phoebe, Damon leaves.

* * *

"So what brings you out here this early in the morning, Elena?" Phoebe asks casually, as she gets to her feet and stretches out her limbs. Elena gets to her feet, still stunned by what she had seen Phoebe doing.

"No reason. I was just wondering where you were…" Elena replied. Phoebe gave her a look.

"Honey, I know you're lying." Elena looked at her with wide questioning eyes. "Oh, right. You don't know." Phoebe chuckles awkwardly. "Wrong person." She cleared her throat and looked Elena in the eye.

"I'm an empath. I can sense the emotions of nearby individuals." _Like a certain vampire that I love…_ Phoebe thought, slightly annoyed that Damon had been spying on her. _I wonder if he conveniently forgot that I could sense his emotions…_

"Is that your power as a witch?" Elena questioned, interestedly.

"One of them. I've got three active powers, plus some that I learned independently for myself." Phoebe explained.

"What are they?"

"Premonition: visions of the past, present and future. And levitation."

Elena looked impressed, and thoughtful.

"So does that mean Bonnie gets premonitions?" Elena asked, remembering how accurate her friend had been recently. Phoebe started walking towards the house, forcing Elena to follow.

"Sort of." Phoebe smiled and waved at Jenna and ignored the lustful expression of Jeremy's face. "Bonnie gets her when she touches someone with links to the supernatural. Mine occur randomly and infrequently." Phoebe then looked up at the front door and smirked.

"Well, I'm off for another shower. Say hi to Stefan for me?" Then she ran upstairs leaving Elena looking at her with confusion. At least until the doorbell rang, and frowning, Elena turned to answer it.

"Hi!" grins Stefan. Elena looks slightly spooked and fascinated as she immediately kisses Stefan passionately.

"Hi!" She responded and grinned as she said, "Phoebe says Hi." Stefan laughs, and as Elena leads them both to her bedroom; Stefan shouts through the bathroom door.

"Hi, Phoebe. Don't do that again. It's creepy."

He hears her laugh.

* * *

 **Forbes Residence.  
** **Day.**

Damon is lying on Caroline's bed while she is trying on dresses for Mystic Falls' annual Founder's Party. He is still annoyed that Elena had interfered when Phoebe was doing that interesting acrobatic routine in the Gilbert's backyard. He smirked as he remembered.

"No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue." Damon ordered without even looking at Caroline. She frowned.

"I don't like the blue." Caroline argued. Damon rolled his eyes and looked over at her, taking his eyes off the book he held in his hands.

"Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date—" Caroline spun on him.

"You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner." Damon, fed up, moved lightning fast and grabbed Caroline by the arms causing her to jump with fear. She stared at him apprehensively.

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me." He compelled her. She smiled.

"You should come to the Founder's Party with me." Damon looked bored.

"Not if you're wearing that dress." Caroline undressed and started to try on the blue dress, as Damon picked up a _Twilight_ novel and started thumbing through the pages before selecting one at random. He made a face. "What's so special about his Bella girl? Edward's so whipped." Caroline turned towards him and scanned the book.

"You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it." He said. Caroline turned around frowned curiously at Damon.

"How come you don't sparkle?" It was probably the most insulting question Damon had ever heard come out of her mouth.

"Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun." He replied condescendingly.

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." Caroline pointed out. Damon raised his left hand into the air, indicating a giant ring with a royal blue stone and a 'D' emblazoned into it.

"I have a ring. It protects me. Long story." Caroline shrugged, and examined some bite marks Damon had made during his previous encounters with her.

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?"

"It's more complicated than that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's. It's a whole ordeal." He frowned distastefully at the novel in his hands. "This book, by the way has it all wrong." Damon tosses it aside and grabs Caroline, kissing her on the neck. She smiled.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." Caroline stated, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I can be sweet." He agreed. There was a pause before Caroline's smile faded as she realised something very crucial.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, her voice small and fearful. Damon smirked.

"Mm-hmm. But not yet." He tells her, patronisingly.

"Why not?"

Damon raises an eyebrow. _You're so eager to die?_

"Because there's something I need you to do for me." He explained. Caroline instantly brightens. Eager to please.

"Anything."

"How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong?" He tweaks her nose playfully. She smirks.

"Oh, I'm excellent." She replies confidently. He grins devilishly.

"Mmm."

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Day**

Tyler is eating with his parents. The jock looks less than happy about as his father is trying to grill him for more information about the cancelled football game.

"So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?" Mr. Lockwood demands Tyler, who shrugs.

"I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now." He replies. His mother scowls at her husband disapprovingly.

"Charles, founder's party, focus." Vicky suddenly approaches their table, all smiles.

"How are y'all doing over here?" She asks brightly, and Mr. Lockwood returns it.

"Ah, we're doing great sweetheart."

Vicky nods.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asks politely. Tyler gives her a pained smile.

"We're fine, thanks." He dismisses her.

"Just the check, honey." Adds Mr. Lockwood. Vicky immediately pulls of the ordering slip and places it down on the table.

"Here you go, Mayor Lockwood."

"Thanks." He responds.

* * *

Caroline enters the Grill with a disgruntled Bonnie following her.

"You're taking Damon to the Founder's Party? What about me?" She demands. Caroline waves her hand dismissively.

"Go with Elena."

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie replies.

Caroline shrugs, then brightens.

"Oh! What about Phoebe?" Bonnie's eyes widen and she smiles.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about her. This will be her first founder's party, won't it?" Caroline doesn't appear to be listening, so intent about the Founder's Party. Bonnie tries a different topic. "What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline raises an eyebrow at Bonnie, who gives her a look.

"He's older sexy danger guy." She pointed out. Caroline nearly laughs at the label Bonnie had given Damon.

"'Older sexy danger guy?' Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Bonnie groans.

"No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tenner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Okay. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major deep-rooted drama." Caroline defended her 'boyfriend'. Bonnie didn't believe her.

"Such as…?" Caroline flushed.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline admitted. Bonnie looked mystified.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Caroline caved.

"Okay, but you can't tell Elena."

Bonnie agreed.

"No."

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House.  
** **Day.**

Zach had been resentful of his uncles the second he realised that they were back in Mystic Falls creating trouble. He was anxious to find out why they had returned, so when he noticed Damon standing alone in the Living Room examining one of his brother's school books, he saw an opportunity.

"I didn't know you were here." Zach approached Damon cautiously. The vampire barely acknowledged his presence.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years." He frowned curiously. "Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood." He shook his head. "Actually, no. I didn't get that either."

Damon suddenly turns and notices Zach hesitating and sighs with irritation.

"Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?"

Zach straightens up and bravely questioned Damon.

"Why are you here, Damon?" Damon smirks.

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." Damon replied in honeyed tones, while not dropping the smirk on his face. But Zach didn't buy it.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Without warning, Zach found himself dangling in the air by Damon's hand which is wrapped tightly around his nephew's throat. His baby blue eyes flashed at Zach warningly.

"You are in no position to question me." Zach clawed desperately at Damon's hand, trying to draw in breath.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He wheezed. Damon's face was calm, unassuming.

"This is not upset, Zach."

Stefan suddenly appeared.

"What's going on?" He demanded, as Damon releases Zach, who starts coughing and gasping for breath. Damon smiled innocently at Stefan.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." He then walks out of the room, leaving Stefan to deal with their frightened nephew.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

The doorbell rings and Phoebe answers it. The visitor is Tyler who gives Phoebe an appreciative glance. The witch rolls her eyes and steps aside.

"Don't even try it. You're already in my rear view window…" Tyler steps inside as Jeremy walks round the corner and stops dead in his tracks. Phoebe is nearly bowled over by the aggression she suddenly senses and immediately scowls at both boys.

"Alright you two, knock it off!" She growls, before she turns towards Tyler. "How can we help you?" Tyler drops the grin and gets straight to the point.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Elena suddenly appears with a carefully packed box.

"Right here. Please be careful." She pleads with Tyler who accepts the box.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick."

Phoebe and Elena scowl at Jeremy.

"Hey! What did I just say?" Phoebe asked.

"Seriously, guys. Not now, okay? Please?" Elena agrees, looking pleadingly at both boys. Tyler rolls his eyes, obviously having learned his lesson from the last time he acted out.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler sneers at Jeremy, who glares back. Elena groans in frustration. Phoebe intervenes.

"Look, Tyler is it?" He nods. "Maybe you should go." She shows him the door and Elena follows him out.

"Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight. Phoebe will be joining me." Elena said. Phoebe looked at her in astonishment.

"I am? Since when?" She asks. Elena grins at her friend.

"Since Bonnie needs a 'date' and this will be your first Founder's Party." Elena explained. She grabs Phoebe's hand and leads her upstairs to her bedroom where Bonnie is already there, perusing Elena's wardrobe. The inexperienced witch holds up two of Elena's dresses.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Elena studies the choices. Phoebe puts in her two cents.

"Tough call. How about a mixture of both?" She suggests and Elena and Bonnie approve.

"Yeah, that sounds hot. Great idea!" Bonnie smiles at how enthusiastic Elena is being. It had been a long time since this side of Elena came out to play.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish." Elena was smiling dreamily.

"I am…ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Phoebe looked at Bonnie curiously when she sensed hesitation from the other witch. _Hmmm…._

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie insisted. Phoebe grew worried. Elena put on her resolve face.

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena insisted. Bonnie sighed.

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting backstory." Phoebe closed her eyes in exasperation. This had Damon written all over it. _What are the chances that this story will be heavily in Damon's favour…?_

Elena looked less than amused.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked. Elena nodded.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Bonnie nodded and continued with Caroline's story.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to break them up." Phoebe snorted. _Yeah, 'cause that's something that Stefan would do? Sounds more like something_ _ **Damon**_ _would do…_ "He manipulated Katherine; filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." _Damon… So help me…_

"I think you two should take that story and any other story that the brothers tell you about their relationship with Katherine, with a grain of salt." Phoebe suggested. Elena and Bonnie both looked at her.

"Why?" asked Bonnie, frowning slightly at Phoebe.

"I told stories like that all the time about my sisters when I wanted to get back at them, or discredit them in some way. This is classic sibling rivalry." Phoebe explained. She came over and sat down on Elena's bed, and gave them a serious look. She was going to set the facts straight. Phoebe knew love was blind when it was new. It could also be deaf, dumb and insane as well; so she knew that Elena would be firmly on Stefan's side no matter what she would tell them both. But she had to try.

"This is just my opinion, but I think the real manipulative culprit in that story is Katherine. Neither Damon nor Stefan had a chance. But like I said, it's just my opinion." Phoebe shrugged. Bonnie and Elena nodded, but it seemed that they were going to follow Phoebe's advice and take _her_ story with a grain of salt.

 _Fine, be it on your own heads…_

"So have we decided what we're going to be wearing to this event?" Phoebe asked, changing the subject.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House.  
** **Day.**

Stefan is deciding what he is wearing to the party when Damon walks in holding two ties in his hands and looking indecisive.

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?" He asks Stefan, frowning curiously. Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan demands. Damon shrugged like it was obvious.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?" Stefan did remember. "Besides, it's rumoured Phoebe is going to be attending." He added casually, drawing Stefan's attention.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to stay away from her." He reminds Damon, who glares at him.

"Don't remind me. I don't regret killing that asshole of a football coach, but Phoebe didn't deserve to witness that. I may be cruel, but not where it concerns her." Damon explains absently to Stefan, showing his vulnerability. Wanting to spare his brother, just this once, Stefan steers the conversation back to the topic.

"I think it's better that we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan suggested, hoping that Damon would miraculously take the hint. But true to form, Damon, being Damon, recovered easily from the vulnerability and returned to his arrogant swagger.

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time." Stefan pours himself a drink. Damon fakes a gasp. "My goodness, I've driven you to drink." His brother shrugs nonchalantly.

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?" Damon stares at him quizzically.

"'Go about living my life'. See therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it." Stefan gathers his patience as Damon holds up one of the ties.

"Now, what do you think?"

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

Phoebe was in her room still deciding which dress out of the dozens she had already seen in a fashion magazine, she would conjure up for the event she, Elena and Bonnie were going to that night. While Elena and Bonnie were safely ensconced in Elena's room getting ready themselves. She couldn't understand why they all had to get glammed up for it. It seemed a little bit too much. Suddenly Elena's phone starts ringing.

"Hello? Oh hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it in there. Hold on let me check." Phoebe waited for several minutes before getting hit by a wave of irritation. _Oh, no. What now?_ "Mrs. Lockwood? Yeah, I will find it and bring it. Okay. Bye." Phoebe heard angry footsteps approaching the bedroom door, and she stuck her head out into the corridor to see what the commotion was about.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asks Elena. When she got no reply, she looked worried. Phoebe turned to Bonnie curiously.

"What's the drama?" Bonnie shrugged, just as Elena goes into Jeremy's room and both of them hear him yell out in pain.

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jeremy growls with annoyance. Elena ignores him.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Bonnie and Phoebe exchanged 'ahh' looks before going back to their own devices.

However, hours later, as Phoebe is applying her make up; she sees Elena walk passed her opened bedroom door with a guilty expression on her face. She was carrying the pocket watch Jeremy had resentfully given his sister. Phoebe smiled when she realised what Elena's intentions were and resumes getting ready. It was almost time for her to conjure her dress for the evening.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Late Afternoon**

Stefan had gotten dressed rather quickly so he could escape and have a moment to himself without Damon around before they both had to leave and pick up their respective dates. Unbeknownst to Damon, both Stefan and Zach had concocted a plan stop Damon, if was just a matter of timing involved. Damon strode into the parlour looking cool as a cucumber.

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." He told Stefan, smirking.

"Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan agreed sarcastically as he prepared himself a drink, and quickly shoved some vervain that Zach had given to him inside the decanter. Damon looked slightly amused with his brother's comment.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate." Damon picks up a glass, and pours a generous amount of the scotch. "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her." Damon remembered with distaste.

"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know." Stefan retorted. Damon had a nostalgic expression on his face as he took a trip down memory lane.

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was … oh, well." He raises his glass in a salute to Stefan, and goes to knock it back. But he pauses and smells the drink and discovers that it was spiked with vervain.

"Oops!" Damon dumps the spiked scotch on the floor. His eyes flashed, but the rest of his face remained perfectly composed. "I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me." Stefan looks frustrated. "But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. Now, I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?"

He feigns worry before turning and heading out for the party.

Zach enters in from the shadows and approaches Stefan with a worried expression on his face.

"That was his favourite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work." He admitted, looking anxious. Stefan sighed.

"I wasn't counting on it"

Zach looked at him accusingly.

"You knew it would fail?" Stefan smirked triumphantly, throwing his nephew off guard.

"Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon." Zach smiled a little and handed Stefan a syringe full of a purple liquid.

"I double what I put in the scotch." He stated and Stefan nodded, sobering up at once when he realised exactly what he was about to do.

* * *

 **The Founder's Party  
** **Lockwood Residence  
** **Night**

The party was in full swing, with everybody dressed to the nines. Phoebe had yet to arrive with Stefan, Elena and Bonnie. Mrs. Lockwood was acting like the perfect hostess, meeting and greeting with false cheer and even falser smiles. Damon and Caroline made their entrance.

"Caroline! You look smashing." Mrs. Lockwood greets. Caroline smiles pleasantly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon." Mrs. Lockwood takes in Damon and immediately likes what she sees. Damon inwardly grimaces.

 _Ugh…_

"Oh, well, come on in." Damon smiles politely.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." He tells her brightly. Mrs. Lockwood nods.

"Well, enjoy." And moves on to the next guest, but not before casting Damon appreciative looks. Damon loops an arm through Caroline's and steers her towards the refreshment table.

"Let's get a drink." He insists, but Caroline steps away from him.

"Wait here." She asks and makes a beeline for an older blond woman dressed in a Police uniform. Caroline pulls a disgusted face. "Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for his?" The woman, who turned out to be Caroline's mother, and the Sherriff of Mystic Falls, Elizabeth Forbes, smiled apologetically at her daughter.

"I'm working, honey. Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?" She asked sternly. Caroline flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Just some guy." She replied flippantly. Liz raises an eyebrow.

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?"

Caroline glared at her mother.

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that." Stefan and Elena arrive and are greeted by the Mayor.

"Hi, Mayor Lockwood." Greeted Elena.

"Hey. Hey, guys, come on in." Mr. Lockwood replies, smiling warmly. Stefan smiles innocently back, knowing that now he and Damon – whom he could see staring at both Elena and him from across the room – now had access to the Lockwood Estate.

"Thank you." Stefan said. Caroline is trying her best to ignore her mother, but unfortunately Liz has other ideas.

"Where's your dad?" Caroline is scanning the room for somebody else that she knows so she could get out of this conversation with her mother.

"Memphis."

"Good." Liz looked relieved. Caroline smirked.

"With Steven…" Liz's relieved smile drops.

* * *

Damon continues observing his little brother and Elena, and when Stefan kisses Elena on the cheek; Damon is surprised how unfazed he is by it. He was sure that because Elena was Katherine's doppelganger that there would be some feelings of jealousy there when Stefan had kissed her. But, no; there was none. He frowns. Damon follows Stefan and Elena, but makes sure that he doesn't come too close to them, but close enough that he could make out their private conversation. Elena was examining her parents' wedding rings. Stefan looked over her shoulder.

"Your parents?" He asked. Elena nodded, looking melancholy.

"There's a lot of history here." Elena notices the first Founding Council registry that Phoebe had perused when she had travelled to Mystic Falls three years before.

"'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration'. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names – Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood… hang on, does that say Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena looks surprised and Damon walks over with Caroline, casually glancing at the registry.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon stated. Stefan threw him a warning glare.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan insisted. Elena smiled at him.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Caroline rolled her eyes, looking bored.

"I'm bored. I want to dance, but Damon won't dance with me." She whined.

"Hm-hmm." Damon confirmed. Caroline sighed and turned towards Elena beseechingly.

"Could I just borrow your date?" She asked. Elena was caught off guard.

"Oh, uh…"

"I don't really dance." Stefan explained.

Damon smirked.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Caroline looks excited and Stefan gives Damon a sarcastic 'thank-a-lot' look. Damon smiled back innocently.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Elena hesitates and looks at her boyfriend, before looking back at her.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena replied. Caroline put on a determined face before seizing Stefan's wrist.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." She drags a protesting Stefan out to dance, leaving an uncomfortable Elena with a surprisingly straight-faced Damon; not a hint of a smirk in sight.

"I want to apologise to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you." He said. "There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm … acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon explained.

Elena frowned. "For what?"

Damon shrugged.

"It's all in the past. I don't ever want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Elena looked surprised, then giggled, earning a confused look from Damon.

"Wow, Phoebe was right." Elena stated. Damon's eyes widened.

"Right about what?" He asked, curiously.

"That the reason why you and Stefan fight all the time is because of sibling rivalry. Phoebe figured that out, when she described a similar scenario with her own sisters." Elena explained. Damon blinked in astonishment, then realised that Phoebe was using the memories she had from when she was Primrose, and witnessed both he and Stefan arguing on the Titanic. But it didn't mean that he liked how accurate her theory about sibling rivalry was. It also made him wonder what her sisters were like, if Phoebe had compared him and Stefan's strained, rocky relationship with the strong, close relationship she supposedly had with her own sisters.

He was intrigued. And hoped that he'd meet them someday. Meanwhile, Stefan started interrogating Caroline for answers whilst he twirled her around on the dancefloor.

"Damon told you to ask me to dance. Didn't he?" Stefan demanded. Caroline looked confused.

"Now why would he do that?" She asked, looking innocent. Stefan sighed and stopped a nearby passing waiter carrying glasses of Champagne.

"Would you like one?" He gestured to the glass and Caroline nodded. He plucked two from the tray and handed a glass to Caroline.

"Thank you." He said to her. Caroline looked about nervously.

"Okay, just tell me if you see my Mom." Stefan nodded and started scanning the room. He froze when he caught glimpse of a new arrival, and smiled as she approached where Damon and Elena were having a conversation.

Damon had just confirmed to Elena that Phoebe was indeed correct, and was currently explaining the Salvatore history to a half-interested Elena.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

"The Battle of Willow Creek." Elena interrupted. Damon smiled.

"Right." Elena grinned, as she remembered Tenner lecturing to them about the events that led up to the end of the Civil War.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena told Damon what she had learned. Damon nodded.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathisers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive." Elena's eyes widened in horror. "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon explained, feeling a red hot anger rising within him when as he remembered that night.

"What was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asked.

"A woman."

Elena and Damon spun round and saw Phoebe standing there, not looking at them, but taking in the first registry for the second time.

"Am I right, Damon?" Phoebe finally took her eyes off the registry and looked at Damon for unnecessary confirmation. "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Phoebe asked casually, but Damon could hear undertones of coldness laced within the words; and he knew instantly that she was still angry with him.

He had also winced when she had echoed his words back at him from when they were back on the Titanic together with Stefan… when he had finished gawking at the dress she was wearing: it was a high-necked, long-sleeved blood red lace number and conservative; ending very high on her thigh, which Damon found difficult to look away from.

"Phoebe. When did you get here?" asked Elena warmly, but also looking a little confused about how she had addressed Damon.

"Just now. Well, now I'm off to find my date." Phoebe said. Damon's head snapped up at the mention of a 'date'.

"Date? What date? Who's your date?" He demanded and Phoebe smirked.

"Relax, it's Bonnie. Don't need to get jealous…" Then she turned and walked away, causing both Damon and Elena to stare wide-eyed at the back of her dress. It had been conservative, until Phoebe revealed that the dress was backless and hugged her ass perfectly.

Damon coughed awkwardly and looked away, trying to hide the attraction.

Elena was impressed at Phoebe's boldness, but also was annoyed when it appeared that Damon was trying to earn sympathy from her, again by nefarious means.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just…I hope you two can work it out." Elena reasoned with him, and Damon nodded.

"I hope so, too." He sounded distracted as he watched Phoebe go. The both of them go out to meet Stefan and Caroline.

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked casually.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan held up his Champagne flute. Damon waved him off.

"No, thanks, I'll pass." He replied dismissively. Stefan shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"Stefan, do you still have another dance in you?" Elena asked him, looking coy. He smiled.

"Absolutely." He took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. Caroline smiled dreamily.

"They look so cute together." She remarked, happy for her friend.

"Do they? I haven't noticed…" Damon deadpanned, not in the slightest bit interested.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review my lovely readers. I means a lot if I knew if people are actually reading this and enjoying what they are taking in.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**

 **TTFN ;)**


	22. Secrets and Lies

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **SECRETS AND LIES**

" _Into clear space.  
Vivid vision, see her shape.  
At my bedside, beam up my mind please."  
_ _ **~Dishwalla: 'Until I Wake Up' (And You Think You Know What Life's About [1998])**_

* * *

 **The Founder's Party  
Night**

Out on the dancefloor, Stefan and Elena are still dancing together and oblivious to everything but each other.

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan apologised to Elena.

"No, actually, he was on good behaviour. He even apologised and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine." Elena admitted, looking slightly confused. Stefan frowned.

"Hmmm…" That just fuelled the flames of curiosity within Elena.

"So tell me about her. What happened?" Stefan immediately shut down.

"It's not something I like to talk about." He said, firmly. Elena looked frustrated that nobody would give her a straight answer about this mysterious Katherine that everybody seemed to know about.

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same." Stefan smiled, touched.

"I know. Thank you." Elena smiled back and they continued dancing. But then Elena spoke again.

"The truth is, Stefan… I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me." The smile on Stefan's face dropped and he instantly looked annoyed, but not at Elena. They stopped dancing and Elena stared at Stefan in confusion.

"Damon said something, didn't he?" Elena said nothing, which made Stefan sigh. "He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena." It was Elena's turn to look annoyed.

"This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine." Stefan looked pained.

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, then say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me." Stefan now looked agitated, which rang alarm bells for Elena.

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me." Elena looked disappointed.

"Well, then I guess it's working." She replies, stung, and turns and walks away. Stefan turns and glares at Damon who is blank-faced, but unrepentant. He too walks away. Elena walks searching for Bonnie and finds both Bonnie and Phoebe eating ice-cream. She walks up to their table and gestures to another seat.

"Is this seat taken?" Bonnie and Phoebe shake their heads and Elena sinks down into it looking miserable. Bonnie cottons on to Elena's bad mood and is immediately contrite.

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." But both Elena and Phoebe shook their heads firmly.

"It's not your fault. I just feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." Elena mentally kicks herself. Phoebe smiles and offers some advice.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think you have anything to worry about with Damon anymore." Phoebe explained. Both girls looked at Phoebe with disbelief.

"What do you mean?" asked Elena.

"Damon is still trying to manipulate things, but, I think it's partially out of jealousy and something else. It's the something else I haven't quite worked out yet…" Phoebe did know, but she didn't think that Bonnie nor Elena would take the information that Damon was resentful that Stefan and Elena's romance was taking off, and his with Phoebe has come to a grinding halt; and that he was going with the theory that if Damon wasn't happy, then Stefan didn't deserve happiness either. It was essentially, in Damon's misguided belief, a tit for tat kind of situation that Phoebe strongly disapproved of because it showed that Damon still had a lot of maturing to do, mentally.

"He's jealous of Stefan?" Elena scoffed, and then groaned with frustration. "See this is what I mean, why would Damon be jealous of Stefan being with me? What is it about me that rubs them both up the wrong way?" _It's a mystery to me too, Elena…_ Phoebe thinks as she takes a sip from her Champagne.

* * *

Damon looks around covertly before walking up the Lockwood's winding staircase. Caroline follows him, looking annoyed.

"Where have you been?" She demands Damon, who rolls his eyes and summons his patience before turning with a pleasant veneer and looking at her.

"Ah. Looking for you." He replies crisply as he continues up the stairs and into a nearby study. Damon is clearly looking for something, but Caroline barely notices as she is too busy ranting about something.

"Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes—" Damon needed to shut her up.

"Okay, just a minute. Stand right… there." He positions her in a specific spot while he pokes around through the collection. Caroline finally takes notice and starts to look worried.

"Um, you're not supposed to touch." Damon pulls out a gaudy looking necklace with an amber jewel in its centre. The blonde pulls a face. "What is that?" She asks.

Damon grins triumphantly.

"A very important crystal."

"Well, how did you know that it was there?" Caroline asked.

"Because I put it there." Damon replied matter-of-factly. Caroline looks surprised as she follows him from the study.

"When?" Damon sticks the crystal into his pocket.

"A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you." Caroline was unsure if she was supposed to happy or concerned that she was aiding and abetting a theft.

"Well, what's it for?"

"Never you mind." Damon retorted. Caroline frowned, indignant at his answer.

"Well, you can't just steal it."

Damon turns around and gives her a crafty grin.

"It's not stealing if it's mine." He takes her arm. "Come on." Caroline starts to protest.

"Well…"

* * *

Bonnie and Phoebe were taking a tour through the house, when they stumbled upon the Lockwood's living room. Mrs. Lockwood was already in there yelling at the help angrily.

"Look around. What's missing?" Bonnie, Phoebe and the unfortunate household servant looked around for the missing object. The servant started to panic. "The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit?" Mrs. Lockwood sighed. "There's matches in the kitchen."

Phoebe looked at the woman with disgust as Bonnie muttered, "Bitch" underneath her breath. Bonnie stepped into the now vacant room and looks at a candle.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?" Phoebe asks.

"Trying to light this candle with my mind. I've done it before." Bonnie explains, she stares determinedly at the unlit candle in front of her. But nothing happens; so she goes to Phoebe to leave.

"Wow…" Phoebe breathes looking at something behind Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie turns and sees that all the candles have lit up. She is astonished, just like Phoebe.

"That's very impressive. Well done." Phoebe complimented her. "Come on, let's go find Elena." Phoebe suggests, but Bonnie shakes her head.

"You go. I need to get a drink." Bonnie decides before heading back out into the party. Phoebe goes in the opposite direction and spots Elena walking into the bathroom. She follows, and just as she goes to push open the door she suddenly hears Elena talking to Caroline, who was already inside.

"Hey."

"Hey." Caroline smiles at her friend. "So how are things with Stefan?"

Elena gives a tight smile as she answers.

"Great. Just great." Caroline gives her a look.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes." She is gabbing so fast and moving around so much that she accidentally shifts the scarf she is wearing enough that Elena suddenly sees something. Phoebe chose that moment to walk in as Elena suddenly demands:

"What is that?" Caroline is distracted, but immediately reacts when Elena tries to lift up her scarf.

"Don't!" The scarf is lifted up, and both Elena and Phoebe see a bad looking bite mark on Caroline's neck.

"Oh, my God…" whispers Phoebe; luckily she is still unseen by both girls. Elena pales when she sees the obvious fang marks.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" Elena asks Caroline fearfully. The blonde rips herself out of Elena's grasp.

"Nothing, okay!?" She sounded extremely defensive, and that blared a lot of alarm bells for Elena. Phoebe knew that Damon had been the one who bit Caroline – probably multiple times – but instead of anger, she felt nothing but curiosity and disappointment. Elena looked at Caroline, aghast.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena looked worried. Caroline looked backed into a corner.

"No, okay, nothing. It just… my Mom would kill me."

Caroline sounded desperate and looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in this bathroom. Elena reaches out and pulls down her friend's shawl. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she noticed that Caroline had another bite mark, only this time on her back. Phoebe backed out of the room and walks into the shadows just missing Damon who came 'round the corner at that moment, searching for Caroline. Instead, he bumps into Elena who had stormed out of the bathroom.

The second she sees Damon, she shoves him in her anger.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her!" Elena then turns and storms away towards where Stefan was.

Damon looks confused for a split second, until Caroline stumbles from the bathroom looking anxious, and he immediately understands. Livid, he seizes her arm and forcefully drags a struggling, scared Caroline out into the yard; followed quickly by Stefan and Phoebe, who had been struck with an idea that she had previously used on Piper, and that Paige had used on Cole before Phoebe had known the existence of both Damon and Stefan, and knew that she had managed to escape Cole's grasp for the second time.

* * *

Damon takes Caroline out to the lawn. They are completely isolated from the rest of the party and from any kind of help that Caroline may seek assistance from. Caroline turned around to face him. She knew that Damon was extremely angry with her, for revealing the bite marks he had given her.

"Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, okay?!" Caroline is so scared that tears were falling down her cheeks. But Damon was unmoved, he had been exposed. "I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay? I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline pleaded with him. But the deed was done, and now Caroline needed to be eliminated. No loose ends were allowed.

Damon came up behind Caroline and wrapped his arms around her waist. Phoebe ran out of the French doors that led to the yard Damon and Caroline were currently in and hid behind a statue. Damon has a deceptively kind smile on his vengeful face that made Phoebe's skin crawl. She sincerely hoped that her plan worked.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" Caroline tenses in his arms. "It's okay. I forgive you." She didn't believe him for a second.

"I swear I didn't say—" She insisted tearfully. But Damon tightens his grip, and allows his face to transform.

"It's okay." Damon shushes Caroline. "But unfortunately… I am so over you now." Caroline screams for her life as Damon bites her. But they both fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" Damon gasps for breath as both Stefan walks over to him with slow measured steps and an emotionless look on his face.

Phoebe rushes in.

"Damon?" She notices Caroline lying on the lawn and crouches beside her, feeling around for her pulse. Caroline's heart is still pumping away steadily, but it appeared that Caroline had just fainted from fear. She looks over at Damon who is fighting to keep his eyes open. Phoebe realises what has happened and she turns to support Damon by lifting his head to lie in her lap and she cupped his cheek. Despite how hurt and angry she was with him, Damon did not deserve to suffer the pain of vervain running through his veins.

Phoebe looks up at Stefan, angrily.

"What did you do to him?" Damon looks up at Phoebe weakly, and smiles before he passes out.

"Zach and I tried to spike Damon's drink with vervain this evening before we left for the party. We failed; so I spiked Caroline's drink." Phoebe was furious.

"You knew that Damon would bite Caroline?" Stefan didn't reply, instead he came over and attempted to pick Damon up into a fireman's hold, but Phoebe stopped him.

"That was a cowardly move, Stefan. Damon might've done some very bad things recently, but you of all people should know how wrong and deceitful it is to poison somebody; even for the right reasons." Phoebe scolded Stefan. "I'll take him myself." Stefan frowned at Phoebe.

"How would you do that? He's heavy, even more so as a dead weight." Phoebe ignored him.

"Paige!"

Stefan frowns then gasps when a swirl of white-blue lights suddenly appear and a petite brunette beauty dressed in a white poet's shirt, black slacks with a blue pin-stripe and black stiletto pumps materialises beside Phoebe's crouched form. Paige reacts in surprise when she sees Stefan, and then frowns when she sees Phoebe next to a fallen Damon and a passed out Caroline.

"Phoebe? What's going on?" Paige asks in confusion. Phoebe looks up impatiently at her baby half-sister.

"I'll explain later, just heal Caroline." She directed Paige over to the blonde. The half-witch, half-Whitelighter gasps in dismay when she notices Damon's bite marks. Her mouth sets angrily as she hovers her hands over both Caroline's neck and back. A warm yellow glow emanates from her palms. Within seconds, the half healed and slightly infected bite marks have disappeared.

"Huh? How did you…?" Stefan stammers, but Phoebe throws him a warning look. He immediately clamps up.

"Paige, I need you to orb us to the Salvatore Boarding House." Phoebe indicates Stefan, Damon and herself. Paige pulls a confused look.

"Uh, Phoebe I have no idea where this place is." Stefan stepped forward.

"I'll give you the directions." He then looked Paige over. "What is orbing?" Paige waves him over and Stefan walks over to where Paige is standing with Phoebe and Damon.

"This is orbing." She grabs onto Stefan's shoulder and Phoebe's outstretched hand that wasn't wrapped protectively around Damon's body. They materialised out in swirling orbs.

Caroline wakes up seconds later on the lawn. She notices Damon's crystal on the lawn and picks it up, looking confused and very afraid. Elena comes out onto the lawn and sees her.

"Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." She notices Caroline's agitated frame of mind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Caroline replies, absently. Elena doesn't believe her.

"Caroline, what happened?" She presses. Tears form in Caroline's eyes, giving away her lie.

"I'm fine." She insists, stubbornly.

"No. You're shaking. Caroline – What-?" Caroline suddenly turns on her.

"I'm fine!"

Elena's hard face softens.

"Caroline, come here. Come here." She soothes and Caroline gives in to her fear and starts crying as Elena hugs her.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Zach is pacing in the parlour and nearly jumps out of his skin when Stefan materialises out of thin air in white-blue lights with Phoebe, a mysterious strange woman and a just barely stirring Damon, slumped in both Phoebe and the woman's arms.

"What the fuck!?" Zach exclaims. They ignore him as Phoebe shifts her grip on Damon.

"We need to have a little chat, Stefan. Where are you stashing him?" Phoebe asks Stefan, indicating Damon. Zach takes over.

"The cellar. This way." He leads the three of them and Damon down a stone staircase. They soon come upon a corridor of dungeon-like wooden doors. Each door had metal bars over viewing windows at the top of each door.

"How medieval." Paige quips as she and Phoebe wrestle Damon into a room that Stefan and Zach indicated. Phoebe gently lays Damon on a basic cot in the corner of the room and smooths back his jet black hair away from his face. "Phoebe…" Paige called her from outside the cell and Phoebe reluctantly gets up from the cot and walks out of the door.

Stefan closes the door and stares at Damon, stone-faced.

"I did what I had to do … to protect Elena, to protect Phoebe…" She looks over at him, outraged. He ignored her. "To protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads 'Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls." Stefan walks away from the door and up the stone staircase, followed closely by Zach. Phoebe and Paige lag behind.

"What did he mean by 'Deadly beast captured'?" Paige asks. Phoebe doesn't reply, but sighs. She realised that her spell would have to wait for a little while longer. Then Phoebe's face set in determination. She had another fish to fry with Stefan.

"Okay, buster! Start talking." Phoebe demanded to Stefan. The vampire frowned deeply at his best friend.

"Only if you explain what happened with her." He pointed to Paige who looked slightly offended.

"I have a name, you know." Phoebe sighed and gestured between her sister and her best friend, even though Paige had already known who both Salvatore brothers were, she still needed to keep up the appearance that she had no clue.

"Stefan, this is my baby sister, Paige Matthews. Paige this is Stefan Salvatore, and his nephew, Zach Salvatore." Zach reacted with shock and moved to protest, but Paige raised her hand to stop him.

"Stop right there, pal. I already know what Stefan is, and what his brother down there is." Paige hooked a thumb over her shoulder at the cellar where they had just left Damon.

Stefan frowned suspiciously at Paige.

"And what are you exactly?" He demanded. Paige winced.

"I'm a Witch, like Phoebe, but I'm also a Whitelighter."

"A what?" asked Zach, incredulously.

"A Whitelighter. A sort of guardian angel for good witches and future Whitelighters." Phoebe explains.

"Are they dangerous?" Zach asked, rather stupidly. Stefan gave his nephew a weird look.

"No. I think 'angel' kind of covered that. Whitelighters are pacifists; which makes Paige half-pacifist." Phoebe stated. "They have healing powers and act as messengers to the Elders. And nine times out of ten they are like a walking _Book of Shadows_."

"Oh."

"My turn. Why did you vervain Damon?" Phoebe demanded sternly. Zach looked sheepish, but Stefan remained stubbornly defiant.

"Because Damon is dangerous, Phoebe. He needed to be stopped before he hurt or killed another innocent person." Stefan explained firmly. Paige gives her sister a horrified look.

"And I get that. I do. But locking him up in that cellar is just going to piss him off and cause him to retaliate worse than before. The little I know about Damon, he doesn't forgive easily, and he holds grudges." Stefan held up something small and glittery in his hand and Phoebe and Paige's eyes automatically zeroed in on it. Paige looked confused, but Phoebe's eyes widened with fear.

"Stefan, what the hell did you do that for?" She whispered. "You might as well have waved a red flag in front of his face!" Stefan shook his head.

"No, he won't. Because he won't be leaving that cellar. At least not yet." He insisted. Phoebe sighed in frustration.

"I can't deal with this right now. But I do know that Damon doesn't deserve to be punished like this. There is always a better option." Phoebe warned Stefan, before she and Paige left the house.

* * *

"Alright, mind telling me what the hell is going on, Phoebe?" Paige demands, sounding slightly annoyed. Phoebe looked stressed out.

"Damon changed since the events on the Titanic. And I think it's my fault." Paige reacted in shock.

"How exactly is it your fault? And what did he do to deserve this treatment?"

"It's my fault, Paige, because he was grieving and when Damon grieves he becomes destructive and extremely hostile. He cannot be reasoned with, until he cools down at least. Which can usually take a long time, or if the object of his grief unexpectedly returns back into his life." Phoebe explained.

"So that's why he's been treated this way? Because he was reacting badly from his grief?" Paige sounded appalled, but Phoebe shook her head.

"No, he's been put in there because he had killed someone and has made it clear that he won't hesitate to kill others if provoked or if they stand in his way from his goal."

"Which is?" prodded Paige.

"To free his ex-lover who had been imprisoned in an underground tomb back in 1864." Phoebe replied, sounding rather bitter. Paige looked sympathetic.

"Oh, Pheebs, I'm sorry. You must be hurting so bad right now." Phoebe snorted humourlessly.

"Hardly, Paige. Katherine is the reason why Damon goes overboard with his emotions; not just with me but in general. She is a manipulative little gold-digging attention seeker." Paige looked amused.

"Wow, Pheebs. Now tell me how you really feel about her." Phoebe almost smiled, but the events leading up to this point had been draining for her, and all she really wanted to do was crash. But while Paige was here, she could be of some assistance… Piper too.

"Could you take me back to the Gilbert's house please, Paige. And then go home and tell Piper to pack for a least a couple of weeks." Phoebe instructed.

Paige looked surprised.

"Why? What's the problem?" She demanded. Phoebe smiled calmly at her sister.

"There's no problem, Paige. I've just found a new witch, and she's in desperate need for some guidance from others who have been through what she's going through." Phoebe explained. Paige groaned.

"God, I hope she's not going to be another Billie." Paige hoped.

"Yeah, how is she going anyway?" Phoebe asked, smiling a little at the thought of their little blonde friend back in San Francisco.

"She's much better. Losing Christy was hard for her, but I think it was better for her in the long run." Paige admitted. "So where's the house?"

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **The Cellar  
** **Three Days Later**

Damon has finally woken up from his vervain induced sleep. He is pissed, but knows he can't do much with the amount of vervain still in his system, and growing the corner of the room in a little makeshift greenhouse. _So Zach's the one who's been supplying this fucking town with vervain… When I get out of here, he's gonna be the first one to die!_ The rusty creak of a hinged door grabs his attention and Damon turns his head to see Stefan standing behind the door with a fierce expression on his youthful face.

"Where is Phoebe?" Damon slurs, groggily. Stefan chuckles mirthlessly.

"She went home, with her sister." _Sister?_ Damon vaguely remembers a second person holding him up on his left side. So it hadn't been Stefan? _And which home?_ He panics, but then dismisses the thought as he realises something else very important.

"Okay then. Second question: Where is my ring!?"

"Won't be needing it anymore." Stefan replied. Damon growls with displeasure. His baby brother had been very bad, and he needed some punishment.

"How long have I been here?" He demanded.

"Three days." Stefan started shifting around outside the dungeon door. Damon tenses in suspicion.

"What are you doing?"

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgement. They sought to re-educate them, rather than to punish them." Stefan lectured Damon. The elder vampire's eyes widened when he realised what his brother had in store for him.

"You know what will happen if I don't… feed on blood." Stefan smirked victoriously.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." Stefan obviously didn't see the flaw in this plan. A flaw by the name of Caroline, not to mention Phoebe.

"So what you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon sounded horrified. This was low, even for Stefan. His brother nodded.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can re-evaluate." _And I will lose Phoebe forever. Even she won't survive that long for me to see me again. She will move on and die eventually… I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!_

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon insisted, fiercely. Stefan gave an unsympathetic smile.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way." He walks off, leaving Damon snarling after Stefan in frustration and despair.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

Phoebe was sitting the kitchen with Jenna drinking coffee when Elena enters looking appalled.

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena demands. Phoebe and Jenna exchanged amused, but unconcerned looks.

"Uh-huh." Jenna answers.

"Booty call. I remember those." Phoebe adds. Elena raises an eyebrow at their reactions, having expected a more explosive reply.

"And you have no objections?"

"Is it hurting anyone?" Phoebe questions, a serious look on her face. Jenna nods in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean he could be crafter about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna returns to the magazine she is reading, then looks up remembering something. "Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." Elena looks amused.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan."

Jenna nods.

"Yes. I'm gonna show and torture him. And have you heard from Stefan?" Elena looks a little frustrated.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago." Phoebe discreetly turns away from Elena, as to not give anything away. She made the pretence of getting more coffee. "'Hi, um, Elena. I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days.'" Elena imitates Stefan's deep voice. _Like torturing his brother, slowly and painfully, and biding Damon's time to recover and kill us all. Yeah, well done, Stefan…_

"Let me guess, you're not going to call him. At all?" Phoebe guessed, and Elena nodded firmly.

"So everything's okay with you?" asks Jenna. Elena frowned.

"No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not going to cry about it, either. I was going to write about it in my diary this morning. But then I thought, what am I going to write?" Elena explains.

Phoebe nods sagely.

"Yeah, don't become one of those girls whose world stops turning because of some guy. Having been that girl, it was not pretty. My sisters almost had me sectioned." Phoebe shuddered at the memory. Elena and Jenna gave Phoebe questioning looks.

"Was it the same guy who almost turned you into a basket case, twice?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Am I that neurotic?" Phoebe looked slightly sheepish.

"Uh, yes. Yes you are." Elena replied.

"Well, to answer your question… yes, this guy is the reason I continue to offer you cryptic warning advice in regards to relationships. He turned out to be a highly dangerous stalker and he came after me twice. But I got out of that toxic relationship and I've been free ever since. And because of that, I've been extremely picky about the type of relationship I pursue." Phoebe looked sad, and Elena and Jenna instantly wanted to take back their words. But Phoebe immediately brightened up when she saw their expressions.

"Hey, that was almost 4 years ago." Phoebe finished her coffee and stood up to rinse the mug and place it into the dishwasher. "I'm going to run some errands. My sisters are coming down for a visit and I've got to find some place for them to stay." Phoebe explains.

"Well, okay then." Jenna replied, brightly. "You're sure now?" She adds to Elena who nods insistently.

"I'll be fine." Elena got her bags and headed out of the door for school, while Phoebe followed but started heading towards the Salvatore Boarding House. She needed to check on Damon and inquire with both Stefan and Zach about possible accommodation.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Stefan and Zach were discussing a now alert, but still very weak Damon trapped downstairs in their cellar. Zach was very nervous.

"He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement." Stefan instructed Zach who nodded. "He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." Stefan gathered up his school bag and books and headed straight for the front doors.

"You're going to school?" Zach asked sounding surprised. Stefan turned back and looked at him.

"Came here to have a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me." Zach frowned.

"Why haven't you called her?" Stefan looked frustrated.

"What am I supposed to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Zach had no sympathy for Stefan's situation, particularly when it involved an innocent human being.

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew that this was going to be a part of it." Stefan sighed, and went to leave but was unexpectedly blocked by a surprised Phoebe.

"Phoebe? What are you doing here, it's not safe." Stefan asked, looking anxious for Phoebe's safety. But the witch smiled reassuringly at him.

"Thanks for your concern, Stefan, but I'm mostly here to discuss the possibility of temporary accommodation for my sisters. They're both coming to Mystic Falls to help with what's going on at present, and to help Bonnie come into her powers safely." Phoebe explained.

Stefan relaxed, but only for a second.

"It's still dangerous though. Damon is extremely unpredictable and will probably do anything to free himself. As for Bonnie, she's got her grandmother to help her." Stefan pointed out.

"Well, Damon can't do much without his ring, unless he goes out at night. And as for Bonnie's Grams, perfect! The more the merrier! We'll just have to ask permission first." Phoebe answered confidently. Stefan glanced at Zach, who shrugged.

"If she and her sisters are the most powerful good witches as she claims they are, I'm sure that they'll be able to take care of themselves if Damon suddenly breaks free and attacks." Zach theorised.

Phoebe beamed triumphantly.

"Fantastic. I'll let them know." Zach smiled. "Oh, and Piper is a chef and a neat freak, so don't worry about cooking or cleaning for a while. She tends to cook and clean when she's nervous or agitated." Phoebe told them both. Stefan shrugged and walked out the door.

"I look forward to meeting Piper." He said dully, and he got into his car and drove to school. Zach turned to Phoebe with a smile, aiming to show her the door too. But Phoebe had other ideas.

"Actually, I'd like to see how Damon is faring, please." She smiled brightly at Zach, who instantly frowned.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Phoebe." Zach told her.

"I know. I just want to confirm that for the moment he's relatively harmless." Phoebe explained. Zach looked like he wanted to protest, but instead he sighed resignedly and gestured for her to ahead. Phoebe made her way down to the cellar and towards the dungeon where Damon was being held captive. Phoebe's heart broke when she looked into the room and saw Damon slumped against the wall. He definitely looked worse for wear, and knew that the second he got out of here, people would be in serious strife.

"Come to see me wallow in my self-pity?" Phoebe jerked back in shock, having not expected Damon to have noticed her. She frowned, insulted.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Phoebe asked calmly. Damon shrugged.

"Because you're angry with me. For all I know, I might've blown any chances I may have with you in the future." Damon sounded betrayed, and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Couples fight all the time, Damon. Doesn't mean that I haven't lost my feelings for you." Phoebe tried to placate him, but Damon scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Fine." Phoebe retorted, before drawing a deep breath. " _Open my heart to Damon, reveal the secret that it holds, spring forth the passion of love's fire, that he may feel my true desire._ " She chanted and a sparkling fiery red spell surrounded Phoebe and then shot through the door and slammed itself into Damon's chest right in his undead, unbeaten heart. Damon gasped, and paused as he felt the love Phoebe feels for him.

Shocked, he looks up at Phoebe who didn't smile.

"That spell should tell you how I really, truly feel about you, Damon. But I can't help you out of this situation. I love you and I always will, but you've gotta help yourself. Remember that." Damon shot clumsily over to the barred window and seized Phoebe's arm in his. She stifles a cry of pain as she turns and sees Damon looking at her pleadingly.

"Phoebe, please. You've got to get me out of here!" He begged her desperately. But before she could reply, Zach, summoned by her cry of pain pulls her away. Damon snarls at his nephew.

"Get your hands off her!" Damon tries to break the metal rods barricading the small viewing window of the door. "Phoebe!" Zach pulls Phoebe out of sight of Damon and worriedly checks her over.

"Are you alright?" He asks. Phoebe nods.

"I'm fine. Thank you." But then she scowls at him. "But I stand by what I said before, I do not agree with what you and Stefan are doing to Damon. This is cruel and you both know it." Phoebe gathered up her belongings and left the house. She still had final plans to make with Piper and Paige.

* * *

 **Forbes Residence  
** **Day**

At the same time that Phoebe was the victim of a desperate tug-of-war session between Damon and Zach, Caroline was recounting what she could remember of the events involving Damon outside the Lockwood house. Bonnie was listening intently.

"I remember the party. Damon came up behind me and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." Caroline rambled, but Bonnie seemed to understand what she was saying.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked. Caroline winced.

"Can we not just talk about it, okay? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. I just want to go back to normal." Caroline noticed that Bonnie was playing around with a candle, staring intently at it and passing it back and forth between her hands. "What are you doing with that candle?" Bonnie stopped fidgeting with the candle almost immediately.

"Um… nothing." She notices the necklace Damon had been desperately searching for. "What's this?"

Caroline glanced at the necklace.

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now." Bonnie pulled a face, as she picked up the necklace and examined it.

"It's ugly." Caroline snatched back the necklace.

"Well, get your grubby hands off it."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Day**

Caroline is busy organising a fundraising event to raise money for the high school. Assembled before her are all of the cheerleaders and some volunteers. Caroline's face was relaxed and extremely professional. She has planned and launched many events like these before.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all of the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini." Caroline glares sternly at the group. "I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser for god's sake." Bonnie and Elena are standing not too far away from where their friend was lecturing.

Elena feels mystified.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena gestured at Caroline to a concerned Bonnie.

"She's in denial." Bonnie agreed. Stefan approaches the two girls, eyes only for Elena. Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Hey." Stefan greets them. Bonnie gives him a forced smile that he barely acknowledges.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie made her excuses and leaves Stefan and Elena to give them both privacy for what looked to be a very awkward, and uncomfortable conversation. Elena did not exactly look like she was pleased to see Stefan.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan looks sheepish and guilty and Elena tosses him an annoyed look.

"No worries, I'll live." She replies, shortly.

"I was dealing with Damon." Stefan explains, and Elena pauses, hesitating.

"And did you … deal with Damon?"

"Yes. Yeah." Stefan confirmed and Elena raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend critically.

"For four days?" Stefan chewed on his bottom lip, feeling uncomfortable.

"You have every right to be upset with me…"

"Thanks for the permission."

"But I can explain it all to you? Please?" Stefan urged her.

Elena relented.

"Sure. When?" Stefan gave a sigh of relief.

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'Clock?" He asked hopefully. Elena nodded.

"Okay."

"Thanks." Stefan smiled, and turned towards an annoyed Caroline who approached him.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologising to do." Caroline demanded, hands placed imperiously on her hips. Stefan gave her a solemn look.

"He's gone, Caroline." The blonde looked surprised at this news.

"When's he coming back?"

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan replied, sincerely. Elena nodded in confirmation.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena reassures her, and Caroline nods her head absently.

"I know that."

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

Phoebe lets herself into the Gilbert's house and make a beeline for the kitchen freezer, pulling out a cold compress, then fills a glass of water and an aspirin. She immediately sits down at the island bench and examines her arm which was slightly black and blue due to Damon's desperate hold on her arm. _Damon…_ Phoebe closes her eyes in despair before she pops the Tylenol into her mouth and takes a swig of her water.

Wincing, she gingerly places the cold compress on her bruise and then dials home.

"Halliwell Residence. Piper speaking."

"Piper. It's Phoebe, how soon can you and Paige get here?" Phoebe asks, her face set with determination.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was house sitting for my parents while they went to Port Fairy, Victoria. I also was working four 5-6 hour shifts (plus penalties) at work, and discovered that I might have seriously injured my Lumbar Spine … so I gotta get it looked at! OUCH!**

 **But enough with the doom and gloom! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and look forward to seeing Piper and Paige making a trip down to help Phoebe and the Mystic Falls gang with their issues.**

 **As always, please review! :D**

 **TTFN xx**


	23. Resorting to Drastic Measures

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie _Titanic_. That belongs solely to director James Cameron. **

**Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **RESORTING TO DRASTIC MEASURES**

" _I need another story.  
Something to get off my chest.  
My life gets kinda boring.  
Need something that I can confess."  
_ _ **~OneRepublic: 'Secrets' (Waking Up [2009])**_

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
Late Afternoon**

Elena was sitting at the bar in the Mystic Grill waiting for Stefan to show up as promised. Unfortunately, she was still waiting. Matt walks past, cleaning as he went. Elena flags him down.

"Hey Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" Elena asks him hopefully. But Matt shakes his head.

"Nope." Elena looks frustrated. "If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack." Matt suggested, pointing towards one of the pool tables. Elena looks unsure. "We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break." Matt grins in triumph when Elena eventually smiles and nods.

If Stefan was going to be late, well, bad luck for him.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Late Afternoon**

Zach ventured into the cellar, against Stefan's warnings not to do so. He swallows his fear and continues walking down the steps until he reached the hallway of dungeons. Zach stopped before the dungeon holding Damon and looks inside cautiously. The vampire was in pretty bad shape. Every time Damon drew in an unneeded breath, he wheezed.

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse." There was silence. Zach frowned. "Damon?" The dark-haired vampire slowly turned his head towards the door and narrowed his eyes at Zach.

"So it was _your_ vervain." Damon sneered, cracking an unpleasant smile. "Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep." Zach scoffed.

"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." Zach crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"You know I can't do that." Damon snorted.

"Figures. I know that Phoebe disapproves of what you and Stefan are doing to me. She'd bring me something…"

"No, Phoebe wouldn't. It would go against her nature as a witch." Zach retorted, and Damon chuckled humourlessly.

"You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either." Zach bristled.

"But you don't visit, Damon." He pointed out, almost hysterically and Damon grinned. He was pleased that he was getting underneath his gullible nephew's skin. It would only be a matter of time before he slipped up and got close enough to the door so that he could make his move… "You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live." Damon shrugged carelessly.

"Someone had to mow the lawn." Zach moved too close to the door, and Damon saw his chance. Big mistake.

"I came to say good-bye, Damon." Zach smiled smugly at his uncle. Without warning, Damon flashes to the door and grabs Zach by the throat. He leans in and bares what fangs he could produce in his weakened state.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach!" Damon shouts, desperately. Stefan appears without warning and wrestles Zach from Damon's grasp. Zach doubles over and coughs trying to breathe. Stefan glared at Damon with distaste.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go."

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Early evening**

The pool game between Elena and Matt is progressing along well. Both were currently discussing their respective siblings: Vicky and Jeremy. Elena lines up her shot.

"And there's Vicky, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." She hits the white cue ball and it knocks two solids into the pockets. Matt frowns and nods, agreeing with Elena.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Elena straightens up and looks at Matt.

"Yeah." Her phone rings. Pink's _So What_ is blaring loudly and Elena casually picks it up and checks caller ID. She rejects the call, just as Matt makes his shot and misses, cursing. Elena smiles triumphantly and surveys the table before taking her shot. Matt frowns looking worried.

"How late is he?" He asks and Elena shrugs dismissively.

"Hitting the hour mark." She then looks up and narrows her eyes sternly at Matt. "Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." She shoots the cue ball. Matt smiles.

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything." He trails off and Elena pauses and looks up at Matt looking guilty and gives in when she sees his teasing smirk.

"Okay. Here goes—What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" Elena asked him, looking hopeful. Matt frowns with suspicion.

"Why? What's he done?" Elena hesitates.

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time." She rakes her fingers through her hair and tugs tight. "I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me what to know all the more." Elena admits and Matt snorts.

"Like what?" He leans on his pool cue. "Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Elena giggles.

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?" Matt shrugs. Stefan was an anomaly to nearly everyone.

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Elena nodded.

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" She asked cautiously. Matt nodded.

"I think you should talk to him." He looks over Elena's shoulder and spots Stefan walking in looking stressed and a little panicked. Elena notices this and turns to address Stefan.

"Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late." He kisses Elena's cheek. Elena frowns at him with concern and slight annoyance.

"What happened?" Stefan looked sheepish.

"I got held up."

"Is everything okay?" Elena questioned. She bristled when Stefan hesitated before he answered her question. She could feel an excuse brewing.

"There was this thing with my uncle." Stefan explained.

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" Elena asked accusingly. Matt gathered his things.

"Okay. You two have fun." He left in a haste, leaving Elena standing there with Stefan waiting for a better explanation that the one Stefan had given her.

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable." Stefan told Elena.

"What was unavoidable?" He didn't answer. Elena glared. "Okay." She grabs her coat and goes to leave just as Phoebe walks in and stops when she notices Stefan and Elena in the midst of a touchy conversation. She looks at the 'young' couple with concern.

Stefan's eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, Elena, please…" He goes after her, but Elena spins around and gets in his face, having had enough being jerked around.

"No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer." Elena is at her wit's end. "What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" However, Stefan doesn't get the chance to reply to Elena's demands when an elderly man suddenly approaches him looking like he had seen a ghost.

"I know you. My God." Stefan frowns at the man in confusion. Elena looks suspicious.

"I'm sorry?"

"I know you. How can it be?" The man continues to gawk at Stefan who is getting increasingly uncomfortable, and he tries to defuse the situation so he could finish attempting to redeem himself in Elena's eyes.

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan replied, but the man just couldn't seem to take a hint.

"You haven't aged a day…" Stefan doesn't have the time to deal with this. He smiles politely at the old man.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." He gently pulls Elena away from the elderly man and starts pushing her towards the door. "Hey, can we… can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that okay?" Elena is more interested in what had just happened seconds ago with the elderly man.

"Wait, what was that?" Elena indicates to the man still staring at them both. Phoebe immediately senses panic coming from Stefan and she winces, knowing that he is about to make a mistake with Elena, who is already suspicious and getting increasingly irritated with him.

"I-I don't know. Uh, nothing." _Stefan, no…._ Phoebe watches as Elena's face hardens in anger.

"Right, nothing." She sees Phoebe and feels embarrassed that the witch had just witnessed her falling out with her boyfriend. Elena had to escape before she could do or say something that she could potential regret and ruin what relationship she and Stefan already had. "Okay, um… I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." Elena sidesteps Stefan and with a tight smile at Phoebe, leaves the Grill. Stefan groans in frustration and sits down in a nearby booth, despairing. Phoebe bites her lip, feeling sympathetic. She approaches the lovelorn vampire and takes a seat across from him.

"Hey Stefan, how you holding up?" Phoebe asks him. Stefan looked over at Phoebe and considered lying. But immediately remembered his friend's power of empathy, and told Phoebe the truth.

"Badly." He admitted. Phoebe attempted to lighten up the mood.

"So should I just stick a fork in you?" Stefan looked at her quizzically. "Never mind. Bad joke." Stefan gave a tiny chuckle and Phoebe gave him a fond smile.

"I need to tell her truth don't I?"

"I think that would be a safe bet." Phoebe agreed. "But if you do, it's best if you ease her into it. Start out with something safe and simple." She suggested.

Stefan looked vulnerable.

"What do you suggest?" He asked. Phoebe thought for a moment before a small grin spread across her face.

"I've got an idea." She leaned forward and beckoned him closer. Stefan looked at Phoebe with trepidation. "How are you with cooking?"

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Elena was sitting alone in her bedroom, cross-legged on her bed and diary opened up to a fresh page. She was chewing on the end of her pen trying to figure out what to write. Eventually, she sighed and started writing.

 _"I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you."_ She puts a frustrated full stop on the end of her sentence and wedges the pen into the spine of her diary before lying back against her headboard and hugged her teddy-bear to her, trying to ease away the anxiety and the fear that she could potentially lose Stefan before the relationship could even have a chance to blossom and grow.

Eventually, Elena's solitude was broken when a concerned Jeremy walks in.

"You okay?" He inquired. Elena looks over at her brother and frowns.

"Is Vicky in there?" Jeremy scowls.

"Don't answer a question with another question." Elena just gives him a look, and Jeremy sighs before answering Elena's question. "Maybe." He scrutinises his sister. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm miserable." Jeremy nodded.

"Well, you should go get something to eat." Elena suspected that there was a reason Jeremy suggested that she go downstairs to get food. So she decided to humour him.

"Jenna? Jenna?" She wasn't prepared for what she found in the kitchen. "Stefan? Phoebe? What's going on here?" The witch had just finished lighting candles on the dining table which had been set for two.

"Elena. Just in time." Phoebe greeted Elena excitedly and grabbed her hand, leading her to a stool in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Stefan, who was busy slicing something with his back to her. Stefan turned and smiled brightly at his girlfriend.

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favourites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it." Phoebe grinned at Stefan, encouraging him to keep going. She could sense curiosity and suspicion from Elena, but also feelings of elation as well. "I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry."

Phoebe walked over and picked up a large plate of take away Lasagne which she had purchased from the Grill after stumbling upon Elena and Stefan having a rather tense argument.

"Ooh! Lucky you!" Phoebe gushed at Elena who smiled slightly at her but then dropped it just as quickly when she glanced back at Stefan.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." Elena frowned at Stefan. Phoebe walked over and whispered in her ear.

"Humour him. That's all he wants from you, Elena." Phoebe admonished her, looking over at Stefan who smiled back at his best friend gratefully. She retreated upstairs to her bedroom and decided for old time's sake to put on _Titanic_ while she ate her dinner.

"Enjoy it, Stefan. And whatever you do … don't blow this opportunity with Elena." Phoebe begged him as the opening montage scene for _Titanic_ suddenly rings out loudly from the TV speakers in her room.

A crow perches itself on the window ceil and looks at the TV screen.

* * *

 **Forbes Residence  
** **Night**

Later that night, Caroline is making the final arrangements for the Sexy Suds Car Wash fundraiser. She frowns into the phone as she argues with the person on the other end. An eerie echoing voice is calling for her.

"Caroline. Caroline." She ignores the voice.

"No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, okay? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year." She instructs. The voice becomes more insistent.

"Caroline…" She frowns with confusion, but again, easily ignores it as she giggles with 'Tiki'.

"Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion." Caroline jokes. "No!"

"Caroline…!" This time Caroline takes notice and looks around in confusion, searching for the voice that has been calling for her.

"What?" It sounded very familiar. She shuddered before realising that she was still talking with somebody. "Oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Okay, bye." Caroline hangs up, and nearly jumps out of her skin when another large black crow suddenly caws at her window. She glares at the bird.

"Shoo, shoo! Shoo! God!" The bird flies off.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Damon huffs in frustration when his attempt to lure Caroline to the cellar to free him fails. He had also attempted to lure Phoebe into potentially coming down to free him too, but decides against it. He suddenly senses Stefan standing at the door.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Damon sneers at Stefan who has a saddened expression on his face.

"Not particularly." He admits. Damon gives a humourless laugh.

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena." He turns his head painfully towards his brother and looks him in the eye, pointedly. "Except the truth." Stefan flinches. Damon leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes.

"The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are."

Stefan glowers, then smirks.

"The beauty of you in there and me out here… is that I can walk away." And he does exactly that, leaving Damon to chuckle; knowing that he had hit the nail on the head as far as Stefan's denial was concerned. But his chuckles fade away when he reflects back on what his crow had reported back to him in regards to what Phoebe was up to. The fact that his love was watching a movie that was essentially a rip off of their doomed romance was a little worrying.

 _Is she watching that movie to keep the memory alive, or dwelling on how much she regrets it?_ That spell that she had cast upon him, may have given him an emotional truth about her feelings for him. But Damon wasn't completely sold. Spells could be messed around with. He wouldn't believe that Phoebe still loved him, until some _physical_ evidence was given to him personally.

* * *

 **The Sexy Suds Car Wash  
** **Day**

Elena was standing at a fold out table with a cash box ready for service. Caroline, dressed in a Hawaiian print bikini-top, denim daisy dukes and flip-flops; was lecturing her friend on how she wanted service to go.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay-ya-laters." Caroline said, sternly. "We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Elena smirked, amused.

"No, we are not." She agreed. Stefan approaches the table dressed in simple blue jeans and a maroon T-shirt.

"Hi." He greets them both. Elena straightened up and gave her boyfriend a bright smile.

"Hey!" Elena greeted him. Caroline scowled in disapproval at what he was wearing… actually at what **both** of them were wearing. She turned to him, hands on her slender hips.

"Excuse me. The event is called sexy suds, you know." She reminded them, before wondering off to supervise other volunteers. Stefan grinned at Elena.

"Did we just get scolded?"

"And judged, yeah." Elena confirmed, rolling her eyes. Stefan gave a low whistle.

"Wow."

Elena gave Stefan a coy and mischievous smile.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." She indicated to his T-shirt. Stefan grinned with delight. He knew she was baiting him, and he was all too willing to play along.

"I think you have to go first." He insisted and Elena shrugged.

"Okay." Elena stepped away from the table and grabbed the bottom of her T-shirt, revealing a bottle green bikini top. Unfortunately, her shirt gets stuck halfway, and she stumbled around uncoordinatedly. "Ok, um—sorry. So not sexy. Ugh." Stefan snorted with amusement and moved to help her remove the T-shirt.

"I disagree." He flirts with her and they kiss.

Nearby, Matt and Bonnie are observing. Matt doesn't look happy, but Bonnie immediately nudges him.

"Uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." She scolds him, and Matt just shrugs.

"I'm just observing." Bonnie raises an eyebrow.

"Mm-hmmm." Just then a car rolls in and Bonnie signals to a nearby mocha skinned girl; a fellow cheerleader named Tiki. "Oh. Tiki, this one's yours." Tiki turns and pulls a face, groaning.

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" She circles the dirty car and scowls. "Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S." Tiki observes in a rather bitchy sort of way. Bonnie glares.

"You don't have to be so rude." She admonishes her friend. Tiki waves a dismissive hand back at Bonnie.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the car. Bonnie narrows her eyes at Tiki; but just then something strange happened. Suddenly, the hose that Tiki is carrying mysteriously turns on and starts spraying water on Tiki, who shrieks and struggles to turn it off.

"Whoa! What the hell!" Bonnie reacts in shock, while Matt laughs at Tiki's misfortune.

"Wet and wild, Tik." He calls.

* * *

 **Town Square  
** **Day**

Phoebe was sitting on a bench in the towns square, waiting for her sisters to arrive. The entire situation regarding the out-of-control Damon, the dangerous sibling rivalry between Damon and Stefan, and Bonnie trying to control her rapidly growing powers was a little out of the psychic witch's hands and she was pleased that Piper and Paige were able to help. Once the sisters were reunited, Phoebe was going to bring them to the 'Sexy Suds' event Elena had mentioned and introduce Piper and Paige to Bonnie, Stefan and Elena; before escorting them to the Salvatore Boarding House so that they could settle in. Phoebe couldn't help but smile when she thought about Stefan and Elena. That improvised dinner that she and Stefan had put together at the last minute, seemed to have been the remedy for the problems Elena and Stefan had been experiencing together. And Phoebe was happy for her best friend. Truly. Elena couldn't be more suitable for him, although, like Elena; Phoebe was curious about why both Damon and Stefan were directing their attention towards and basing their latest feud around Elena. Phoebe was so focused on her thoughts, that she nearly jumped out of her skin when somebody touched her shoulder to grab her attention.

"Easy, Pheebs. It's just us." Paige teased and Phoebe grinned and hopped up from the bench to hug both of her sisters.

"Hey, when did you arrive?" Phoebe asked, as she picked up one Piper's suitcases.

"Just now. In that alley." Paige pointed towards a nearby alleyway, as she looped the strap of her duffel bag over her shoulder. "So, where's the motel?" Paige looked at Phoebe, hopefully. But her sister shook her head.

"You're not staying in a motel actually." Phoebe sounded cryptic and both Paige and Piper looked at their sister with confusion.

"We're not?" Paige stated.

"Well, where are we staying then?" asked Piper. Phoebe linked both of her arms with Piper and Paige and started leading them towards the High School, smiling as she went.

"You're staying at Damon and Stefan's place. It's a functioning Boarding House." Paige paled and Piper raised an eyebrow. "And don't worry, I've already asked permission." Phoebe misinterpreted their stricken expressions. But Paige raised a hand to silence her sister.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean Damon…"

"Is locked up and very weak at the moment." Phoebe reassured them, but Piper could tell that Phoebe wasn't exactly thrilled about that. "And as much as I hate the idea of locking him up like this, it's safer this way." Piper looked confused.

"What do you mean, what happened to Damon?" Phoebe turned and looked accusingly at Paige.

"You didn't fill Piper in?" Paige looked sheepish.

"I didn't think it was my place…"

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed, which immediately got Piper suspicious about why she and Paige were here in the first place. She was sure that she wouldn't like it.

"Well, somebody better tell me." Piper sounded irritated. Phoebe sighed.

"Damon changed after I 'died'. His grief caused him to make some unwise decisions and… he became emotionless." Piper looked shocked.

"Oh my God."

Phoebe gave a melancholy smile.

"Yeah. That's what I thought too when I first learned the truth from Stefan. But then when I finally saw Damon again for the first time in 97 years... I felt his joy and his love."

"So there's a chance that he can be redeemed?" asked Paige causing Piper to look at her with confusion.

"Redeemed? For grieving?"

"No, Piper. Damon was hidden away by Stefan because he killed innocent people, for fun." Paige reluctantly explained to Piper, whose face turned stony. Phoebe immediately got on the defensive.

"Don't start Piper, I know what you're thinking. And you and I both know that he won't turn out to be like Cole. I know that Damon can be a good man. He just needs the opportunity and the means to do so." Phoebe stated. "Now c'mon, time to introduce you to Stefan and Bonnie." Phoebe turned and started walking a head, leaving a serious Piper and worried Paige to quickly follow her.

But even Phoebe started to question the possibility of yet another one of her loves turning evil.

* * *

 **Sexy Suds Car Wash  
** **Day**

Stefan and Elena were in the process of washing a car when Elena noticed Stefan's ring.

"You're getting soap in that." Elena pointed out the ring to Stefan who barely glanced at it before he continued sponging down the car.

"Oh, it's fine." He replied dismissively. Elena frowned contemplatively.

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?" Stefan stopped scrubbing and sighed looking down at his bright blue ring.

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian Renaissance." He smiled nostalgically. Elena smiled with interest.

"Hmm. What's the stone?"

"It's called Lapis Lazuli." Stefan explained. Elena straightened up and took Stefan's hand to examine the ring further. Impressed, she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag…" But Stefan gently took back his hand and discreetly looked at the sunshine blaring down on them nervously as he replied.

"No, it's… it's fine, really. Thanks, though." He replied hastily, as Elena frowned at his reaction.

"Okay. I'm gonna get some towels." Elena said. Stefan nodded.

"Okay."

Elena approached Caroline who was monitoring the till.

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." Elena told Caroline. The blonde straightened up and smiled.

"Oh okay. I'll go get some more. Mind the money." Elena nodded and Caroline walked into the school. She was only walking for a few minutes down the halls when she suddenly sees a shadow, and then hears Damon's voice.

"Caroline. Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me." Damon's low baritone voice echoed hauntingly. And as though in a trance, Caroline followed the voice….

* * *

"That'll be $20." Elena said to the same elderly man who had approached Stefan and her in the Grill the day before. "You were talking to a friend of mine. At the Grill?" The man suddenly looked like a deer-caught-in-headlights.

"Oh. Well, I… I thought it was somebody I knew." He stammered.

"Stefan Salvatore." Elena stated. The man laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." But Elena didn't need Phoebe's empath powers to know when somebody was lying to her. But she didn't want to annoy the man, so she tried a different method of research.

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" She asked, curiously. The man smiled.

"When I first moved here. I stayed at the Salvatore Boarding House." He replied, pleasantly. Elena's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was here until the attack." The man explained as Elena reacted to the information.

"The attack?"

"His uncle was killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods." Elena paled.

"His uncle? Zach?"

The man shook his head.

"Joseph." Elena looked confused.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story." Elena explained. The man smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." But he was interrupted by Tiki who came over and started speaking to him.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Okay?" The man nodded obediently, and Elena relaxed a little; thinking that his ramblings were because of his old age.

"He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer." Tiki explained, apologetically. But Elena shook her head.

"No, he was sweet." Then she followed the man who had wondered towards his car. "Hey, sir. I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" The man nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes. I remember his ring and his brother—"

"Damon?" Elena's eyes widened with shock.

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

She couldn't believe her ears.

"When was this?" The man frowned momentarily as he tried to remember when. Then he brightened.

"It was early June, 1953." He frowned. "Yeah. June, 1953." Elena was stunned. But that wasn't possible. Maybe the old man was losing it. Stefan came over, all smiles. Elena looked at him suspiciously.

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?" He asked. Elena opened her mouth to reply when she was unexpectedly interrupted.

"What's this about Caroline?" It was Phoebe. Elena smiled brightly at the witch.

"Oh, hey Phoebe! Nothing. I was just about to tell Stefan that I didn't know where she went." Then she looked behind and noticed Paige and Piper who were surprised to see her.

"Is that Paige and Piper?" Elena squealed and ran over to hug the older women who marvelled at how much she had grown. Stefan shifted both feet, as Phoebe tugged him over to greet her sisters.

"Stefan, these are my sisters Paige and Piper." He smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you." Piper smiled politely back. She was the only one of the sisters who had never seen nor met the Salvatore Brothers, since Stefan had been stuck in steerage trying to find a way out when Piper had come to help Phoebe and Paige defeat Cole on the Titanic, and Damon had just been dragged off (and drugged) by the Master at Arms.

"Likewise." Then she and Paige glanced around at the event taking place as they were speaking. "You look busy at the moment." Elena smiled warmly.

"Oh yeah. It's the 'sexy suds car wash'. We're trying to raise money for the school's athletic department. Our football coach was killed by a mountain lion a few days ago." She explained rather sombrely. Paige and Piper maintained sympathetic faces, but realised that Damon might've been responsible if the expressions on Phoebe and Stefan's faces were to be understood.

"Oh, how terrible." Piper replied, sadly.

"Our condolences." Paige echoed.

Phoebe changed the subject.

"So where is Caroline?" Elena frowned and looked concerned.

"Not sure. She abandoned me."

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Day**

Caroline walked in a sort of trance into the Salvatore Boarding house and immediately went into the cellar. At the bottom of the stone staircase, Caroline approached the dungeon door that had Damon locked inside.

"Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me." Damon croaked desperately from inside the room. Caroline frowned and opened the little viewing window, looking confused.

"Damon?" She looked around in confusion and looking slightly freaked. "Oh, my God! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline demanded. Damon sat up slowly, his stiffening and weakening joints and muscles protesting the entire time. He frowned at Caroline, looking rather desperate.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly." He flashed over to the viewing window, startling Caroline into backing away. "Let me out of here. Please." He begged. Caroline frowned.

"You bit me." Damon sighed in frustration.

"You liked it. Remember?" But Caroline barely paid attention to what he said, she was more concerned about the contradicting memories she was suddenly receiving.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" She sounded a little hysterical. Damon grit his teeth, summoning what was left of his patience.

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." Damon promised. Caroline looked wary.

"What am I about to do?" She asked cautiously. Damon pressed his face against the bars and stared intently into her blue-green eyes.

"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door." He tried to compel Caroline. Just as it took effect, Zach instantly appeared. He knew something was very wrong when he saw the door to the basement open. He was just relieved that he had made it in time, and prayed that Stefan would arrive soon as back up.

Unfortunately, Caroline had managed to unlock the door, much to Zach's horror.

"No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" He screamed. Caroline didn't need to be told twice, she turned and booked it. However, Zach wasn't as lucky and Damon managed to grab a hold of his nephew and impatiently snapped his neck; killing him instantly. Then Damon tore off after Caroline, who managed to make it out of the door to the safety of the sunlight. Damon ran out into direct sunlight and hissed inhumanly.

"Aah! Fuck!" snarled Damon, transforming into a vampire and flashed back inside the house, glaring hatefully at Caroline who immediately turned and ran away in fright.

* * *

 **Sexy Suds Car Wash  
** **Day**

While Caroline was getting to great peril at the Salvatore Boarding House, Bonnie was helping the others close down the event back at the High School. Tiki approaches Bonnie carrying a large industrial broom. She thrusts it at Bonnie.

"Sweeper duty." Bonnie takes the broom and raises an eyebrow at the other girl.

"What?"

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki replied, reacting like handing the broom to Bonnie pretty much illustrated what she was required to do.

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie pointed out and Tiki gave her a sarcastic smile that Bonnie itched to slap off.

"But not dry." Bonnie sighed.

"And I'm doing this why?" Tiki shrugged superiorly.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous." She gives a smug little smile and saunters off. Bonnie glares at her, before she turns and starts a fire with her mind. The fire trail creeps towards Tiki's car and ignites. Bonnie appears to be unaware of what she is doing. Stefan and the Charmed Ones were nearby when this was occurring.

"Woah…" yelled Paige, who immediately grabs a bucket of water and prepares to run over and dump it on the flaming car.

"Oh my God!" exclaims Piper who immediately freezes the scene, leaving only the Charmed Ones and Bonnie unfrozen. Stefan was unlucky and had frozen in mid-run. Phoebe turned towards Piper and indicated towards Stefan. Piper aimed towards Stefan and unfroze him. Stefan continued running towards an unfrozen Bonnie who immediately jolted awake and looked around in bewilderment.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." Stefan came over to the inexperienced witch.

Bonnie frowned.

"What just happened? Why is everything frozen?" Then she notices the Charmed Ones standing not too far away from them. All three of them looked disturbed. Particularly because Bonnie had just automatically reacted.

"You were in some sort of trance." Stefan explained, and indicated towards Tiki's car that was still on fire. Paige immediately ran over with the bucket of water and threw it over the flames, extinguishing it. Then she retreated back to where she had been standing previously and Piper unfroze the scene.

"Did I do that?" Bonnie asked, looking scared. Piper, Phoebe and Paige made their way over.

"I think so, yeah." Stefan answered.

"You're packing some serious powers there." Piper commented, lightly, but there was no trace of humour on her face. Bonnie seemed to shrink into herself.

"Hey, don't worry Bonnie. We're here to help you." Paige indicated to herself and her sisters. Bonnie frowned at them.

"Who are you?"

"The Charmed Ones." Stefan replied. Bonnie's mouth opened in shock.

"No way." Then she looked curious. "Who froze everything?" She demanded. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"I did. It's called Molecular Immobilisation. I can freeze time and blow things up." Piper explained, keeping her voice down so no bystanders could over hear their conversation accidentally. Stefan's eyes widened with recognition, and he turned towards Paige who raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Does that mean that you have Telekinesis?" Paige looked surprised, until she remembered Phoebe discussing their destiny with Stefan and Damon back on the Titanic and smiled.

"A version of it." Paige confirmed. Bonnie nodded but still looked freaked out about what had just happened. She looked at them all with large soulful eyes.

A while later, Stefan approaches Matt looking worried.

"Hey, have you seen Elena?" Matt looked around, curiously.

"No, not for a while." Stefan cursed, causing Matt to frown at him suddenly feeling protective of Elena and whatever Stefan might've said or done to make her do this vanishing act.

"You think she went home?" Matt shrugged.

"Not sure."

Stefan sighed and smiled at Matt.

"Thanks." He goes to leave, but Matt unexpectedly stops him before he could take a step.

"Hey." Stefan turns and looks at Matt curiously. "I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But Elena's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out." Stefan frowned, but nodded to Matt; thanking him for his advice. Perhaps it was time that he revealed things to Elena. She was starting to get suspicious, and it wouldn't be long for Elena to accidentally discover something that could potentially be hazardous to her and anybody else around her.

* * *

 **Forbes Residence  
** **Night**

Caroline was sitting in her bedroom, still freaking and afraid about what she saw and witnessed back at the Salvatore Boarding House. She had just seen Mr. Salvatore get killed by Damon, and Caroline feared that this was all her fault. But she realised that she couldn't help it. It was like something was controlling her and controlling her actions … and she had a funny feeling that Damon Salvatore was the culprit behind it all.

There was a knock at her door. Caroline looked up and saw her mom standing there, looking concerned. She immediately shut down.

"I didn't see you at the car wash." Liz commented. Caroline shrugged dismissively.

"Left early." Liz made a face, knowing that her daughter was shutting her out once again. She desperately wanted to develop a closer relationship with her daughter so that Caroline would be able to confide in her more and be able to tolerate her. But because of the trials and tribulations and stresses that came with being the Sheriff of Mystic Falls, it limited the amount of time Liz could set aside to spend with her daughter.

Still, she couldn't help but try…

"Honey, are you okay? Anything you want to talk about? Is it a boy thing?" Liz asked, trying to aim for concerned and understanding parent for a troubled teenaged girl. But Caroline predictably shut down.

"Mom, if I want to talk boys, I'll call Dad. At least he's successfully dating one." Liz winced, that stung. But it was true, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Stefan led the Charmed Ones back to the Boarding House, where he and Zach had promised that Piper and Paige could stay for the majority of their visit. Stefan still had reservations about both of the sisters staying there, because of the Damon situation.

"Thank you once again for letting us stay." Piper spoke up from beside Stefan. The youngest vampire smiled, but the emotion didn't reach his eyes. He was still worried about Elena and how close she was getting to the truth. Add the Damon situation to the equation and he was lucky he wasn't losing his mind.

"Oh my God…" _Spoke too soon._ Stefan thought as he saw Phoebe sprinting towards the front door, which was wide open. Upon closer inspection Stefan saw to his shock and grief, his only nephew lying dead on the floor of the foyer and Damon had disappeared. Phoebe crouched beside Zach's corpse, and was holding his hand. Tears were slowly dripping down her cheeks.

"Zach! Oh, no!" Stefan whispered. Phoebe crouched down beside Zach's corpse and took his hand. Tears formed and dripped down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered to Zach.

Stefan stood as silent as the grave as he mourned the loss of his nephew at the hand of his now extremely dangerous and very desperate brother. Paige and Piper were shocked at the viciousness of the kill, and wondered just exactly what Phoebe had gotten herself into and if being with Damon was going to be worth it in the long run. Phoebe stood up and turned to look at Stefan, furious at his idiotic actions.

"Are you satisfied now, Stefan?" Her voice was low, quiet and revealed her unbelievable fury.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Elena sat in her bedroom, her diary was as usual in her lap; ready to receive her thoughts on what had occurred and what she had just learned. And what she had just learned was nothing that she had expected to ever know about. Because it was impossible. While Stefan and Phoebe were catching up with Piper and Paige, Elena had managed to sneak off to research old video archives from Logan Fell's TV studio.

What she found was disturbing.

" _Dear Diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. I know that magic is real because of Phoebe and her sisters proving the existence of magic, but there is no mysticism or immortality. There is nothing that defies rational thought."_

* * *

 **Bennett Residence  
** **Night**

At the same moment that Elena was writing in her diary, and the same moment that Stefan and the Charmed Ones had discovered Zach's mangled body; Bonnie had gone to visit her grandmother. The wise old witch answered her door, revealing her granddaughter in deep distress. Her heart went out to her.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Bonnie admitted. Her Grams smiled sympathetically and gravely.

"I know, dear." Bonnie curled up into her grandmother's embrace, feeling hopeless. But then realised something very important.

"But I know who can help me understand, apart from you." Bonnie confirmed, and her Grams looked at her critically. "Grams, have you heard of the Charmed Ones?" By the astonished expression Bonnie saw on her face, it confirmed everything Bonnie feared.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Elena continues writing in her diary, as Phoebe let herself into the house and leaned against the door; despairing.

 _"It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Somebody who never grows old…"_ She could hear Tiki's grandfather's voice inside her head telling her that he had last seen Stefan in 1953.

" _Never gets hurt…"_ She didn't believe for a second what both Phoebe and Stefan told her about what happened that night when Jeremy cut open Stefan's hand with a broken bottle. She had seen the blood and the amount that there was. They had lied to her at the time, but why?

" _Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained…"_ Elena had thought that it might have been a trick of the light, or her mind playing tricks on her. But she could've sworn that she had seen ugly blue-black veins forming around Stefan's eyes.

" _Girls bitten…"_ Elena also realised that if Stefan was what she suspected him to be, then Damon was also not what he appeared to be too; if what she had seen on Caroline that night could be believed.

" _Bodies drained of blood…"_ Elena couldn't deny what she had seen any longer. She recalled a conversation she had had with Matt, the day after Vicky had been attacked.

" _'She said it was a vampire'_." Was what she heard Matt tell her. But was it really true?

Phoebe sighed and climbed the staircase to her room. She judged by the silence of Elena's room, broken only by the sound of her pen scratching away at the paper, that she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Phoebe stepped into her bedroom and closed the door before collapsing in a heap on her bed, and rolled over to face the window. Her thoughts immediately strayed to Damon and wondered what horrible thing he was doing at present…

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter completed! To all of my Australian readers out there: Happy Australia Day! Be safe when you're celebrating, please…**

 **The next chapter will be written soon. Thanking you for your patience.**

 **TTFN xx**


	24. Consequences

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie _Titanic_. That belongs solely to director James Cameron. **

**Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **CONSEQUENCES**

" _The devil may smile with an angel's face.  
A cat may be stole of its grace.  
They say it's just a matter of time and place."  
_ _ **~Poets of the Fall: 'Sorry Go 'Round' (Carnival of Rust [2006])**_

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Cemetery  
Night**

A group of doped up teenagers were lazing about smoking joints amongst the tombstones and mausoleums. Vicky Donavan was among them. Suddenly, the song that they were listening to turns off.

"Donavan?" One of the boys in the group turned towards Vicky, stoned to the eyeballs. She frowns and shakes her head.

"No, I'm good." She replies, waving away the responsibility of changing or turning their music back on.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it! Ah, Vicky!" She groaned in annoyance before she gets to her feet and stomps over to the car they are using as a jukebox. Damon stumbles into the area, coughing and groaning from the lack of blood in his system. Vicky looked at him with concern.

"Hey, man. You okay?" She stupidly approached him, having obviously not cottoned on to 'stranger-danger' instincts. Damon looks up at her.

"Come here. Come here." He croaked. Vicky doesn't come closer.

"You don't look good." She observed and Damon's already fraying patience was almost at its limit. He pastes on an enticing smile, and gestures more insistently at Vicky.

"Come closer. I have something … that I have to tell you." He stumbles over to her and nearly collapses to the leafy cemetery grounds; but Vicky catches him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, I got you. It's okay. I've got you." She reassures him. Damon seizes the chance to bite into her neck, savouring the first blood he had had for weeks.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Moments after Phoebe had stormed off after venting her frustrations and anger at Stefan, her sisters immediately started asking questions.

"Alright, buddy. Start talking. Why is Phoebe so angry with you?" Paige demanded, hands on her hips. Piper didn't have anything to add to her sister's question, but nevertheless scowled at Stefan. The light brown haired vampire groaned and sank down on the nearest armrest, trying to figure out the best way to answer that question without risking losing a limb in the process.

"This is my fault that Zach is now dead. I was the one who locked Damon in the cellar." He explained. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"But that doesn't explain why Damon killed Zach in cold blood. The way Phoebe had described your brother to us doesn't match up with the brutality." Stefan hesitated.

"I starved him of blood, to make him weak enough to lock him up in the family crypt. Then in about 50 years or so, I would unearth him." Paige and Piper looked taken aback. Then they looked outraged. They could see now why Phoebe had gotten so angry with her best friend. His actions had consequences, and one of those consequences was now lying before them with a white sheet draped over him. Both sisters dreaded to think what the other potential consequences could be … but they could guess that blood and death may be involved.

"How could you be so careless?" demanded Piper.

"There are other ways of punishing your brother, but doing what you've just done is practically a death sentence. Phoebe was right to chastise you like she did." Paige added.

"Who knows what's going to happen now?" Stefan looked frustrated but not remorseful for his actions. Suddenly there is rapid knocking at the front door and Stefan winced. Piper and Paige exchanged glances, before they gathered up their belongings.

"Choose any room you wish. But I recommend you avoid the opposite end of the house for now. That's where Damon's bedroom is located." Stefan warned them. Both sisters nodded, before wondering up the staircase. Stefan paused for a few minutes to compose himself before he opened the door, revealing a very suspicious Elena who was scowling at him accusingly.

"What are you?" She demanded, and Stefan took a surprised step back. This only fuelled Elena's ire. " _What are you?"_ Stefan sighed, before deciding to take the plunge; hoping that it wouldn't blow up in his face and he'd lose Elena forever out of fear.

"You know." He stated. Elena's scowl deepened.

"No, I don't." She insisted. Stefan frowned back at her, feeling frustrated and stressed out.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." He retorted. Stefan's reply to her made Elena's eyes widen when she realised that he hadn't tried to deny or change the topic. She paled.

"It's not possible. It can't be." She started to back away from him, but Stefan took a deliberate step towards her. He tried to reassure her that there was nothing for to be afraid of … here.

"Everything you know … and every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan asked her, seriously. Elena hesitated for a split second, before she bravely steeled herself and asked the question that had been bothering her ever since Stefan had been avoiding her and her questions, and all the mysterious deaths and disappearances that seemed to revolve around him.

"What are you?" Elena asked. Stefan looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'm a vampire." Elena scoffed with disbelief. _Not possible. This is all crazy… Witches are one thing, but vampires?!_ She walked around him and started to leave.

"I shouldn't have come." She muttered and Stefan panicked.

"No. Please." He flash-stepped in front of her and Elena jumps in fright as she looks at him in horror and Stefan winces.

"No. No. How did you do that?" Elena demands, her voice quivering in her fear. Stefan looks desperate.

"Please don't be afraid of me." He takes her gently by the shoulders, but Elena flinches and tries to break free.

"Let me go." She whispers. Stefan remains firm.

"No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand." Stefan states, but Elena isn't interested.

"Let me go!" She manages to break free and rushes for her car, as Stefan's lethargic heart breaks.

"Elena, please…" He begs, but Elena is already in her car and driving away. Stefan sadly watches as Elena's car disappears around the corner and he slowly closes the door and rests his back against it. He is unsure what to do next.

"Wow…" He looks up sharply and sees a sympathetic Paige standing at the base of the staircase, looking at him sorrowfully. "That seems familiar." She admitted and Stefan glared at her.

"How?" He demanded, snidely. Paige ignored it, knowing that it was just because he was smarting from Elena's reaction to his supernatural way of life.

"I reacted the same way as Elena did when I discovered that my sisters were witches and that they had just turned me into one. I was 24." Paige explained and sat down on the couch. Stefan groaned and rubbed his hand down his face in exasperation. Paige chuckled.

"What am I gonna do now?" He mumbled hopelessly. Paige hummed thoughtfully.

"Give her space. Let her sort things out for herself and come back to you in her own time. Trust me; that's what happened with me … well, with a little assistance from my sisters." Paige admitted sheepishly. Stefan frowned curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was a nascent witch at the time; and the Source of All Evil was trying to seduce me to the dark side." She explained, and Stefan immediately understood.

"The mythological window." Paige nods.

"Yep. Except this situation is slightly different with Elena. You can't convince her otherwise. Keep pushing her to understand and accept that you're a vampire will only push her away further and you may even lose her." Stefan nodded.

"I understand." Paige smiled, then put on her resolve face.

"That goes with the Damon situation, also." Stefan's relaxed smile faded. "There are always consequences to our actions. Let's just hope that the consequences from locking Damon up and starving him of blood doesn't have any really bad repercussions." Paige then got up from her perch on the couch and retreated back upstairs.

"Sweet dreams."

Stefan watched as Paige disappeared up the staircase, before he immediately wrenched open the front door and made his way towards Elena's home.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Phoebe dozed restlessly, entombed in peaceful unsuspecting slumber. The front door opening and slamming shut pulled her out from her rest and she sat up immediately looking for the danger. She half expected to see a starved and desperate Damon standing in her room, debating with himself about whether he should attack her or not. But instead, she saw that she was alone in the room. Phoebe was about to go back to sleep, when she heard footsteps thundering up the staircase, and she immediately got up from the bed and approached the door to look out and see what was the commotion.

"Hello?" Phoebe turned and saw Elena's bedroom door slamming shut. Alarmed, Phoebe rushed over and was about to knock and announce herself to Elena to find out what was wrong with the girl when Elena suddenly gasped in fear. "Elena?!" Phoebe shouted and started twisting the doorknob to get inside, fearing the worst.

"Elena." _Stefan?_ The thump of a body hitting the door made Phoebe panic until she was suddenly hit by different emotions. Fear, anxiety and panic – which Phoebe recognised coming from Elena – and then frustration and nervousness – from Stefan – which made Phoebe freeze. "I would never hurt you. You're safe with me."

Phoebe paused and listened to the conversation.

"All those animal attacks, those people who died…" Elena whispered frantically, but Stefan protested.

"No. That was Damon!" Phoebe sensed confusion radiating from Elena.

"Damon?"

"Yes." Phoebe backed away from the door, but remained nearby so she could still hear their conversation. She knew that both of them realised that she was there, but made no move to keep their voices down. "I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody." Stefan whisper-shouted. Phoebe could picture Elena wearing an incredulous expression on her face.

"How can you ask me that?" Elena demanded in a normal voice. Stefan was silent for several moments.

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me." Elena's voice broke, indicating to Phoebe that she was struggling not to cry.

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!" Elena sounded frightened and backed into a corner.

The creaking of the floorboards indicated to Phoebe that Stefan had backed off of Elena and was respecting her wishes. The sorrowful emotion that she could feel gave away how much Stefan was reacting to his girlfriend's reaction. And suddenly, Phoebe realised just how eerily familiar this all was. This reminded her of when Damon had cornered her in Titanic's gymnasium to get her to run away from Cole and be free with him. Phoebe smiled nostalgically when she remembered how passionate and serious Damon had been when he … well, begged is probably the wrong word to describe his emotions back then.

Damon _never_ begged.

Damon was the type of man who would lay down all the facts and hope that it convinced the person – in this case, Phoebe – to make the right decision. It seemed that Stefan needed to take a few tips from Damon. Too bad that both brothers were at war with each other.

"I never wanted this." He confessed.

Phoebe immediately ran for the nearest window and caught a glimpse of Stefan staring regretfully at Elena's bedroom window. Then Stefan's eyes caught hers and he gave a weary wave before speeding off in a blink of an eye. Phoebe sighed, but decided not to interfere and returned to her room. The wind blew in though her open window and shivering, Phoebe moved to close it. But not before she noticed a small black feather sitting on the wood. Frowning, Phoebe picked it up and almost immediately was hit with a premonition that lasted for only a few seconds; but it was enough to horrify her.

 _Oh, my God. Damon…_ Phoebe knew that Stefan was about to learn the consequences of his resent actions.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Cemetery  
** **Night**

At the same moment, Damon was piling exsanguinated bodies together. His handsome face was streaked gruesomely with blood that had dripped down his chin. He looked rejuvenated and out for revenge. He pulled out a silver zippo lighter out of the pocket of one his victims and immediately set fire to the piled corpses. Using a stolen cell phone, he calls Stefan.

"Hello?" a tired Stefan answered, obviously not recognising the number.

"I want my ring." Damon demanded knowingly. Stefan paused on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you?" Damon started scattering alcohol around the area, intending on removing any evidence that he had been there.

"I'm at the sizzler." Damon replied, caustically. "I had the buffet." He hurled the empty liquor bottle against the nearest tree where it shattered into millions of shards. "Where's my ring?" He demanded once again. Stefan grit his teeth.

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan asked frantically. Call waiting beeped, but he ignored it. However, Damon had heard it also.

"You'd better get that, Steffie. I think I've got a fair idea who that might be, and if I'm right; let me be the first to say: 'I fucking told you so!'" Damon yelled angrily, then smirked. "And as for what I've done: I think the correct question is: 'what have you done?' You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy!" Damon pointed out. But Stefan wasn't ready to accept defeat.

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?" Stefan demanded. Damon gave a humourless laugh.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" Stefan tried to stall.

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him." Damon paused for a split second before he realised his brother was stalling.

"… Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?" Damon's already thin patience was growing thinner. Stefan started to panic. He knew that he was in the shit.

"I'll get it back, but I need time." Stefan explained.

Damon lost it.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! WHERE IS IT!" He snarled. "I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's!" Stefan snarled inhumanly.

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen!" He threatened.

"I don't think that you are in the position to be making threats, brother dearest. So don't give me another reason to rip you apart!" Stefan fumed, conceding defeat.

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan sniped. Damon nearly crushed the phone in his hand, in his anger.

"Just get it!" He hung up. Then Damon looked over at the last corpse; the corpse that belonged to Vicky Donavan and poured alcohol on her to burn her body. He was about to ignite her skin, when she suddenly wakes up. Damon stared at her, mystified.

"You just don't wanna die, do you?"

* * *

 **Nearby the Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

"Stefan!" The youngest Salvatore sighed and flicked shut his phone and turned to see Phoebe running up to him. "Why didn't you answer my call?" She demanded, frantically. But the look on his face said it all. Instead of replying, Stefan merely escorted Phoebe back to the Gilbert's and stood vigil outside the house, guarding them all from the vengeful wrath of Damon. All Phoebe could do was hope and pray that she and her sisters could find a peaceful solution to this increasingly nasty situation.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

Phoebe was stopped by Elena who told her that she would be meeting Stefan at the Grill so that he could explain to her properly his supposed 'vampirism'. Phoebe wished her well, ignoring when Elena had scoffed at Stefan's so called 'vampirism', which raised suspicion in Elena. But before the girl could confront her friend on her knowledge, Phoebe's cell phone rang. Elena had no choice but to let it go and she left quickly to meet up with Stefan.

"Piper? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh nothing. Just your boyfriend showed up carrying a heavily bleeding, unconscious girl." Piper replied sardonic, and a little bit peeved. Phoebe's eyes widened in horror. Great. What did Damon do now?

"Are you okay? What about Paige?" Phoebe demanded desperately. She wanted to believe that Damon wouldn't do anything to harm her family, but considering that he had been trapped in a dungeon-like room for almost a week; there was really no telling what a pissed off, vengeful Damon Salvatore was capable of. Thankfully, Piper's answer was positive, if somewhat amusing.

"Oh, we're fine. He attacked us, but I froze him and told him who we were. He pretty much mellowed out after we name dropped." Piper replied calmly. Phoebe relaxed; one crisis averted, but then something else occurred to her.

"Where is he now? Is the girl okay?" Phoebe asked, feeling worried.

"That's why we're calling you. We're not sure." Piper answered, honestly. Phoebe could feel a headache developing.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

 **Before Piper's phone call  
** **Day**

Damon stumbled into the Boarding house, slightly smoking due to the rising sun. He immediately dumped the bleeding and still unconscious body of Vicky Donavan on a nearby couch and went to shut the thick, heavy curtains in the parlour. Damon growled angrily. The sooner his brother gave him back his damn ring, the better. He hated being cooped up like this in his own house, when he could be out there making plans to somehow free Katherine from the tomb. First, he just needed to get that necklace back from Caroline…

"Whoa! Who are you?"

Damon turned to see a fair skinned young woman with long dark brown hair, dressed in tight jeans and a yellow tank top walk into the room from the direction of the kitchen. Without replying to her question, Damon immediately snarled and charged at her. Suddenly the whole room froze, with Damon's hands just inches from Paige's throat. Piper was standing at the top of the staircase with her hands outstretched and splayed. She had just froze the room. The eldest Halliwell sister had an annoyed look on her face as she took in the fact that her baby sister was nearly throttled or worse. Paige gulped and took two large steps away from the extremely dangerous vampire.

"Huh. Thanks sis." Paige breathed, then took in the sight of Damon who had started to morph into his true vampire face. "Jeez, I guess Phoebe wasn't kidding when she said that Damon had changed when she 'died'." Piper sighed and came down the rest of the stairs and stood before Damon. Giving him a critical look, she twitched her hand in front of his face, unfreezing it. Damon gave a start and looked around in confusion.

"What the hell?" He tried to move, and hissed when he realised he couldn't.

"You can quit while you're ahead. You're not going anywhere until I release you." Piper told him, and fixed him with a pointed glare. Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"My name is Piper Halliwell. Phoebe is my younger sister, and the girl you were about to choke or whatever, is Paige. Our baby half-sister." Piper explained. "As to what we are doing here. Phoebe asked Stefan and Zach – before you killed him – permission to let us stay here." Damon's eyes widened. "Problem?" Piper smiled sweetly at him.

Damon's eyes narrowed.

"What did you do to me?"

"Piper froze ya." Paige chimed in and Damon's eyes widened once again when he remembered something that Primrose/Phoebe had told him once-upon-a-time.

"Huh, so Primrose was telling the truth…" He muttered. Piper and Paige raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Excuse me?" asked Paige. Damon smiled casually at them, causing both sisters to frown guardedly.

"So I'm in the presence of the Charmed Ones." Piper shrugged.

"Well two of them."

"Would you be so kind as to unfreeze me?" Damon laid on the charm and Piper frowned at him.

"Nice try. But I'm not doing anything until Phoebe gets here." Damon's casual smile dropped and he looked genuinely hopeful.

"Phoebe's coming here?" His face relaxed to a sincere expression. "Unfreeze me, I promise I won't try anything." Paige scoffed.

"Right. And we're supposed to trust you, considering all the stuff you've just pulled recently?" Damon smiled a little.

"I see that Phoebe's been talking about me." He looked pleased. Piper shrugged.

"Phoebe. Stefan." The pleased look on Damon's face disappeared and was replaced with a rather ugly expression, the moment Piper mentioned his backstabbing little brother.

"That reminds me. I need to make a phone call." He indicated his frozen body. "Would you mind?" Piper and Paige exchanged glances and Piper rolled her eyes and unfroze the room. "Cheers." Damon thanked Piper, as he casually pulled his stolen cell phone from his pocket and dialled Stefan's number.

"What are you doing?" asked Paige, suspiciously. Damon raised a hand at Paige as Stefan's messenger bank picked up.

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient." He glanced over at the suspicious Piper and Paige and grinned. "Oh, and I've just met our lovely new guests. Who knows what could happen?" Vicky whimpers on the couch and Piper immediately goes over to check her.

"Oh! Paige, quickly!" Piper waves her sister over and gestures at the rapidly bleeding wound on her neck. Both sisters glare at Damon who rolls his eyes and barks angrily into the phone.

"Bring me my ring. Damn it." He hangs up and walks over to where the two young women were huddled over Vicky. "Aw, don't get blood on the couch!"

"Paige, heal her." Piper urges her sister. Paige nods and goes to hover her hands over Vicky's still bleeding neck. But Damon stops her. "What are you doing?!" Piper exclaims in disbelief. He ignores her.

"Damn. I got you good, didn't I?" He mutters to himself. Paige tries to shove him aside.

"Move damn it so I can heal her!" But Damon simply kneels before Vicky and gives the girl a false smile.

"Well, you're not gonna be any fun today." He grimaces. "I'm so gonna regret this." He bites into his wrist and puts it to her mouth.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Piper protests.

"What are you doing?" Paige tries to stop him, but Damon coaxes Vicky to drink. She struggles but then slowly starts to drink. Both sisters are amazed at what they are seeing. The ugly gushing wound on Vicky's neck closes up before their eyes, faster than a Whitelighter's healing powers could have ever done.

Damon smirks triumphantly.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip." Vicky starts swallowing generous gulps of Damon's thick and sweet supernatural blood. "There you go. Good girl. That's it." Paige gives a low whistle.

"Vampire blood has healing properties. Who knew?" Phoebe chose that moment to burst inside.

"Piper! Paige!" She stops dead when she sees Damon. "Damon." He smiles warmly at her.

"Phoebe, what a surprise." He greets her. Phoebe smiles back at him a little.

"How are you feeling?" Damon wonders over to his collection of expensive liquor and pours himself a generous amount.

"Better." He offers her, Piper and Paige a glass and all three decline. He shrugs before swallowing the entire contents in one gulp. Paige winces.

"Ouch. Doesn't that burn?" Phoebe laughs a little.

"Nope. But let him keep going, it holds off the craving for blood." She explains to her astonished sisters and an impressed Damon. Phoebe gestures to a healed but still unconscious Vicky passed out on one of the Salvatore's red couches. The girl still had Damon's blood smeared around her lips and chin. "I see your blood is still a miracle." And she frowned at his face. "And you're apparently a messy eater yourself." Phoebe approached him, ignoring her sisters' panic and reached out with her thumb to gently wipe away traces of blood around his mouth that Damon had missed. Damon's eyes smouldered as he reached up and gently took her hand that was cupping his face and kissed her palm.

"If you knew that vampire blood healed, why didn't you tell us before?" Piper demanded. Phoebe frowned and turned towards her.

"Actually I did." And she rolled up her sleeve and showed them all a very old and not completely faded scar on her wrist.

"When did you get that?" Paige asked, taking her sister's wrist and examining the unfamiliar (to them) scar.

" _I_ didn't get it. Primrose did back on the Titanic when she was trying to commit suicide." Phoebe corrected Paige as Damon's eyes widened with surprise. "She must have scraped it on the railing when she fell, but understandably, with the amount of adrenaline pumping through her system; she didn't feel it." Phoebe rolled down her sleeve and wondered over to the couch that Vicky was lying on and perched on the armrest. "The next day, she sought Damon and Stefan out to thank them for saving her and to interrogate them about being vampires." Damon at this point had wondered back over to the decanters and had poured himself some more bourbon. "I, or rather Primrose, asked them to prove that they were vampires—"

"So I bit down on my thumb and smeared some of my blood onto that cut on her wrist." Damon interrupted, finishing the explanation but he was frowning at Phoebe with confusion. "But at the time, the cut disappeared completely. What gives?" Phoebe was momentarily silenced as she searched for a plausible answer.

"It could be a birthmark." Paige pointed out and all three heads swivelled towards her.

"Not possible. You don't think we would've noticed it at some point of her life?" Piper said.

"No. The scar reappeared the second I woke up from my dream when I remembered interrogating them." Phoebe explained. Just then Phoebe's phone rang and the psychic witch tugged it free and checked the ID. "Stefan." She muttered before she accepted the call. Damon bristled, annoyed that Stefan had apparently ignored his call. "Hey, what's up?" Phoebe answered, pleasantly. She listened patiently to what Stefan had to say before she hung up. "Apparently, Stefan is showing Elena the old Salvatore Estate ruins."

Damon's face went blank and he turned away, as Piper and Paige looked interested.

"Really? I wouldn't mind seeing that." Paige said, but Piper shook her head.

"I'll pass, I've still got some paperwork to do for P3. But you go have fun." She insisted.

"P3?" Damon turned and stared at them curiously. Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, it's Piper's nightclub. If you're good, we might take you there sometime." Phoebe hinted and Damon smirked.

"Maybe…" He agreed. Piper and Paige seemed to want to protest, but a warning look from Phoebe stopped them dead. Phoebe slipped her phone into her back pocket and she turned for the door.

"Well, I'm gonna go find them. You coming, Paige?" She asked.

"Sure. I could use a bit of sunlight." She slipped on her sunglasses and headed for the door. Then she turned and smirked at Damon. "Wanna come?" Damon glared at her unamused.

"Which way is the ruins?" Phoebe asked Damon, politely, distracting him from getting any bright ideas of killing Paige. The vampire took a sip before replying.

"It's about 10 minutes away from here if you cut through the woods behind us. You can't miss it, but you do somehow get lost just look for Steffie. He's a bit of an eyesore." Damon smirked at the disgusted look Paige threw him, but Phoebe just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Damon." Paige and Phoebe disappeared in a swirl of blue-white lights that momentarily stunned Damon, who had been unconscious at the time.

"What the fuck was that?!" Damon demanded Piper who was at the base of the staircase, about to make her ascent to her temporary room.

"Paige's orbing powers. It's how she gets from A to B instantly." She was about to turn and continue walking, leaving Damon to his own devices before she remembered Vicky and she turned and walked back down to give Damon a warning. "So what are you going to with her now?" Damon pretended to seriously think about his answer.

"I haven't decided yet. But I'll let her wake up naturally. Healing kinda takes it out of you." He replied, before turning to get more bourbon.

"So she's okay?" Piper asked, cautiously. Damon nodded.

"More or less. Although, she'll have to be careful she doesn't get killed for about 24 hours." He replied flippantly. Piper's frown deepened.

"Why?"

"Well, apart from healing; vampire blood can also change you into a vampire, if you've consumed enough and were unlucky and killed." He explained.

"Does Phoebe know this?" Damon went quiet and avoided looking at her. Piper was pissed.

"You weren't going to tell her, were you?" Piper accused and Damon turned and glared at her darkly.

"I'd watch your tone of voice, if I were you." He warned, sternly. But Piper wasn't deterred.

"Damon, there's one thing that you should know about Phoebe if you want to keep her in your life. She hates liars, and she rarely gives second chances." Piper then turned and disappeared upstairs, leaving Damon with his bourbon and a sleeping Vicky. The big, bad vampire grinned with delight.

"Hmmm. Something else that we have in common, baby." Damon mused, staring at the sketch of Phoebe, Stefan and himself on the deck of Titanic.

* * *

 **The Woods  
** **Day**

Elena drove through the dense woods, only occasionally glancing over at Stefan sitting in the passenger seat. When he had asked her to take a ride with him into the woods, she had wondered what this had to do with his explanation about how he and supposedly Damon were dangerous vampires. About five minutes ago, he had been on the phone with Phoebe of all people; telling her to meet them wherever he was directing her towards. The more Elena observed and listened to Stefan, the more questions she had for him.

"Stop here." Stefan asked, and Elena stopped and put the car into park. She frowned in confusion.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as both of them got out of the car. Stefan smiled.

"I want to show you something. Well, actually…" He broke off when Phoebe materialised out of thin air in swirling blue-white orbs with Paige standing at her side, glancing around the wood. "Show you and Phoebe something." Stefan explained, as Elena recovered from the spontaneous arrival of Phoebe and Paige. Paige grinned with excitement.

"Alright, let's do this!" But Elena didn't get it.

"Do what? We're in the middle of nowhere." She gestured around the clearing. Phoebe broke off from the group and wondered over to a nearby white stone bench and smiled, recognising the bench from the barely remembered vision she had when she was 'Primrose' and learning more about the Salvatore Brothers on the deck on the Titanic.

Stefan smiled patiently at Elena.

"This… Didn't used to be nowhere. It used to be my home." That was when Elena really took a look and spotted some crumbling white marble columns and what used to be a white wooden porch that was now rotting and decaying from age. Paige approached her sister and took in the reverent expression on Phoebe's face.

"It looks so…" Elena searched for the right word.

"Old?" Stefan chuckled. "It's because they are." He explained and Elena spun round to analyse him critically.

"Wait. How long have you…"

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan explained and Elena looked stunned by this unique piece of information from her boyfriend.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe came over and wrapped a comforting arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

"You said you wanted to know." Phoebe reminded her, and Elena frowned at Phoebe curiously.

"You knew about this?" She asked surprised and a little hurt. But Phoebe wasn't fazed at the frown on the teenaged girl's face. She smiled.

"Oh, I'm a part of this story. But Stefan and I will tell you more about my involvement later." Phoebe turns Elena back to Stefan. "Right now, you need to listen to your boyfriend." Stefan reached out for Elena's hand, which she accepted and he led her over to the white stone bench that Phoebe had noticed before and sat her down on it, taking his seat beside her.

Phoebe and Paige went to explore the grounds, while keeping close to where Stefan and Elena were sitting.

"I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I… We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends." Then he shivered slightly, getting a sense of déjà vu from what he had just said, until he looked over at Phoebe pointing something out to Paige, then realised why. He had told something similar to Primrose back when she had interrogated him and Damon on the Titanic.

He grinned, earning a curious look from Elena.

"What?"

"Just remembering." Stefan gave her a half-truth. "Do you know why I was so good at football, and how I managed to catch the football Tyler threw at me seconds before it nailed me in the head?" Elena nodded, remembering. "Well, it wasn't just vampire instincts. I wasn't lying when I said that I used to play football." Elena frowned.

"What's that got to do with this?"

"Well, Damon taught me how to play." Elena looked surprised, and Stefan didn't really blame her. The Damon she knew didn't look like the type to 'pass around the pigskin' with anyone, let alone his brother. "He told me that he learned the game outside of Atlanta from a Civil War Officer who picked it up at Harvard." He could almost picture himself and a younger, and obviously kinder and loving Damon wrestling over a ball and he smiled, sadly. Phoebe glanced over and both she and Elena could see the genuine sadness and need to reconcile with Damon on his face. Then the smile dropped. "I didn't know it back then, but our close relationship began crumbling the second Katherine came into our lives." Elena looked surprised.

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like…" Stefan interrupted.

"Damon was trying to make you think that… I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it." He explained. Elena looked appalled that Damon could stoop so low.

"All because you loved the same woman 145 years ago?" Stefan hesitated and looked over at Phoebe who was seemingly unaware that she was being observed. "Partially. But Katherine also wasn't just any girl." Stefan got up from the bench and started pacing. Elena stayed where she was and frowned at how agitated Stefan looked at the subject of Katherine.

"Both Damon and I were attracted to her and wanted her attention, and slowly everything became a competition for her affections. One day, Katherine and I were chasing each other in our family's private garden maze. Damon turned up out of the blue. He had been on his way back to the front lines during the Civil War, but decided to turn back and come home claiming that he had been having way too much fun to return to battle." Elena's eyes widened. So did Phoebe.

"He went AWOL?" Stefan nodded. "Was it because he really did have too much fun, or was it because of Katherine?" Elena asked. Stefan sighed.

"Katherine. At the time, I didn't really give it much thought. Remember, we were both very close and I dismissed as Damon being homesick." Phoebe came over and sat down next to Elena, with Paige sitting next to her sister, listening intently to Stefan's trip down memory lane. "Katherine needed somebody to take her to the Founder's ball. Take a guess who she chose to escort her." Stefan said, wincing when he remembered.

"You?" Stefan nodded, and both Paige and Elena winced. They could both see why Damon was the way he was, what they couldn't work out was why he had gotten worse over the years. Stefan gestured for the three of them to take a walk about the ruins with him.

"Katherine chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Elena looked stunned when she realised where this was going, as well as what happened at this particular Founder's ball.

"The first founder's party… where you signed the registry." Stefan nodded, and then looked defiant.

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted." He looked apologetically at Phoebe who shrugged and gestured for him to continue, earning a questioning glance from Elena. "I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." Elena looked a little hurt, but Stefan barely noticed he was so intent on getting the story out so that Elena would finally know something about him.

"So he was upset?" Elena asked, quietly. Stefan scoffed.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." Phoebe and Paige snorted.

"Yeah, no shit." Paige stated.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Day**

Piper was sitting on her bed, going over her inventory and 'things-to-do' list and trying to drown out some music that Damon had suddenly turned on, on full blast. Annoyed, Piper blocked out the noise in one of her ears as she grabbed her mobile and dialled the number for the manager of a band she had booked for P3.

"Oh hey, this is Piper Halliwell. Yeah, not too bad thanks. I was just calling to confirm—" She was cut off by the sounds of things breaking downstairs and just general noise. Piper almost missed what the manager was saying in her ear. "Okay, excellent. Great, let's lock that in. Awesome! Yep, looking forward to it. See you then! Bye." She hung up and slammed down her phone on the duvet and glared angrily at the door. "Right, that's it!" Piper immediately got up from the bed and stormed open to the door and stomped downstairs to give Damon a piece of her mind. Only she nearly collided with Vicky Donavan who had just finished her shower and continued her way down the stairs, dressed only in her underwear, bra and a thin spaghetti-strap top.

She was oblivious to Piper's presence on the stairs.

 _Excuse you…_ Piper followed the girl and the blasting music – which she recognised as The Temper Trap's _Fader –_ to the parlour where Damon was in the process of downing his latest glass of bourbon, and dancing with his shirt unbuttoned and hanging loose giving Piper a view of his nicely toned and muscular chest and stomach. _Wow… Pheebs, you are a lucky woman!_ Piper reluctantly admitted before snapping out of her admiring stare and fixing the vampire with an annoyed scowl.

"Oh, man. That shower was so great!" Vicky jumped and lay on her stomach on one of the red couches as Damon observed her with mild interest as he swigged from his bourbon bottle. "What did you give me?" She looked at him curiously. Damon swaggered around the room.

"Some blood. You loved it." He told her. Vicky frowned in confusion.

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?" She glanced around the expansive room with its antique furniture and general bachelor pad like atmosphere. Damon came over to her and smirked.

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and bought you here, gave you some blood." Vicky looked surprised. "You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." Vicky grinned at the idea. Piper had heard enough.

"You killed her friends?" Piper demanded, now ready to tear him a new asshole for a different reason. Damon looked over at Piper with a bored face.

"Oh, look it's buzzkill Betty. Why don't you take a break and come down here and have some fun with us?" He suggested giving Piper a flirtatious wink. Piper reacted with disgust.

"I'll pass, and don't dodge my question." Piper berated him, and Damon gave a frustrated huff as Vicky frowned at Piper.

"Who's she?" She asked Damon. The vampire easily changed the subject.

"She's no one. Now what say we get back to our private party, huh?" Damon flirted with Vicky while Piper gaped at Damon incredulously.

"Damon!"

"Hey, you had your chance." Piper sighed and massaged her temples before she shook her head and retreated to the kitchen in search of painkillers and a drink. "So, how about it?" Damon asked Vicky who considered his question and immediately grinned.

"Okay. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was **so** good." Vicky asked excitedly. Damon shrugged.

"Only if I can." He indicated her wrist and Vicky shrugged nonchalantly as Damon ripped into his wrist with his fangs and presented it to Vicky who eagerly grabbed it and drank as Damon seized her wrist and drank from it.

* * *

 **Salvatore Estate Ruins  
** **Day**

Phoebe, Paige and Elena were still at the ruins getting a verbal tour from Stefan about his history of life before he became a vampire and when he and Stefan shared Katherine. Right now, they were discussing Damon's behaviour when it came to Katherine. Stefan's face was screwed up in a disgusted scowl.

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets…" He looked meaningfully at Phoebe who awkwardly shifts her position on the bench and discreetly clears her throat. "I didn't know it at the time, but… Turns out that night… Katherine was with him, too." Stefan told his captive audience. Elena frowned.

"So Damon stole her from you, not the other way around?" Stefan frowned at the bullshit that Damon had apparently fed her the last time the both of them had talked and shook his head.

"It turned out that Katherine wasn't ours to steal." Stefan said rather dejectedly. Phoebe and Paige winced. But it took a while for Elena to understand, but when she did she recoiled in disgust. "She could control my mind; and Damon's." Phoebe and Elena's eyes widened in shock. "She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever." Paige made a face.

"Ugh. That's disgusting…"

Stefan looked at her weirdly when he realised what she was getting at and looked equally as nauseated. "Oh, God no. Not like that. I meant she wanted all three of us to travel the world together as vampires. But unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you see it; it didn't work out that way. But Damon and I, it looks like we're stuck with each other… Like it or not." Phoebe stood up and frowned disapprovingly at Stefan's reaction to living forever with his brother.

"And you're saying it like it's a bad thing?" She chided him, and Stefan made a face. But Phoebe shook her head. "This feud between you both, won't last forever. You've both got to at least try to make amends with each other." Phoebe suggested. Stefan sighed, knowing that she was right. He pulled from some rubble on the ground, Damon's ring.

"Is that Damon's ring?" asked Elena. Stefan nodded.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Elena's eyes widened and she stood up from the bench and clasped the hand that had the ring in it.

"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." Elena insisted. But Phoebe and Paige immediately reacted, having already learned what happens when Damon didn't get his own way.

"Bad idea." Paige said. Stefan nodded in agreement, much to Elena's shock.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me."

"And how is that?" Elena asked, hands on her hips. Stefan sighed.

"By hurting you." Phoebe stepped over to Stefan and held out her hand for Damon's ring. Stefan didn't hesitate and dropped the heavy blue ring into Phoebe's palm.

"I'll see that he gets it." Phoebe promised as she slid the ring onto her thumb – the only finger big enough to keep the ring on. Elena looked at Phoebe, questioning why she was always coming to Damon's defence all the time and having an unusual connection with not only Damon but also her boyfriend Stefan.

She hoped that Phoebe would give her an explanation soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to the end of the chapter. Hope you like how Piper and Paige have gotten to know both Stefan and Damon.**

 **The next chapter will be up and running soon :)**

 **TTFN ;)**


	25. The Choices We Make

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie _Titanic_. That belongs solely to director James Cameron. **

**Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **THE CHOICES WE MAKE**

" _For fear of what you might do, I say nothing but stare at you.  
And I'm dreaming, I'm trippin' over you."  
_ _ **~Mika: 'I See You' (The Boy Who Knew Too Much [2009])**_

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
Day**

Back at the boarding house, Vicky is high on Damon's delicious blood and she is dancing around the parlour with a highly amused Damon smirking as he was watching her and dancing as well.

"I am so over Tyler, SO over him." Vicky was bitching to a highly uninterested Damon, but she was oblivious to this. "I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no." Vicky frowned, hurt. But brightened up almost immediately. "Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." That got Damon's attention.

"Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?"

"Yeah, yeah." Vicky waved her hand carelessly, too busy bitching about how much her love life sucked, and how life in general sucked for her. "So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and…" Then Vicky really took a good look at Damon, who raised an inquiring eyebrow at her. "Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and hot."

Inwardly, Damon rolled his eyes. _Because my girlfriend is keeping me at arm's length because of a dumb-ass move I made with your High School coach. She claims that she loves me, but I'm not sure how serious she is about that…_ But outwardly, Damon forced a smug smirk on his face.

"I know." Vicky looked at him with concern.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" _I am in love…_

"I've been in love." Damon admitted. "It's painful and pointless and overrated." He lied. _Or at least it was until Phoebe came back into my life…_ Vicky frowned, correctly realising that Damon was lying through his teeth at her.

"Except when it isn't." She stated pointedly. Damon wanted to change the subject, so he quickly grabbed Vicky's hand and started dancing with her.

"No more talking. Let's dance!"

Vicky giggled as Damon sped over to the stereo and turned up the music. The song playing at that moment was Anberlin's _Enjoy the Silence,_ and Damon lost himself in the punk rock music; swaying and gyrating his hips and eventually he and Vicky danced their way into Stefan's room where they immediately started trashing it in time with the music. By the time Green Day's _21 Guns_ started playing, both Vicky and Damon were slow dancing in Stefan's trashed room. Vicky started venting again, and Damon rolled his eyes. He had hoped this part of his imprisonment was over with already. Obviously, he was wrong.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Vicky whined and Damon snorted.

"Your life is so pathetic."

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank." Damon closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling exasperated.

"You are so damaged." Damon insisted. Vicky nodded and rested her head on Damon's shoulder; thinking Damon was sympathising with her.

"Yep." But Damon wasn't done with his opinion of her. He was actually being truthful and rather hurtful. He was getting sick of Vicky's whinging and needed a reprieve. So he came up with the only solution he could think of to get rid of her.

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem." He pointed out and Vicky nodded in agreement.

"Nope, none." She frowned at Damon, wondering where he was going with this. Damon kept a straight face.

"I think I know what can help you."

"What's that?" Damon pulls back from Vicky and smiles pityingly at her.

"Death." He replied simply, in a low gentle voice. Vicky's eyes widened before she laughed in disbelief and turned to walk from the room.

"Yeah, right. I'll get right on that…" She agreed sarcastically, and started to leave the room. Damon watched her go.

"Where you going?" He asked mildly, and walked towards her with slow, measured steps. Vicky, feeling strangely freaked out, sped up her escape. Damon mentally cheered, relieved that she was finally going and giving him some peace. But because she was still slightly out of it, Vicky's movements were a little uncoordinated. Suddenly, she tripped and tumbled headfirst down the staircase. Damon, hearing the commotion, sighed in frustration and moved to investigate. He walked unhurriedly down the staircase and looked blankly at Vicky's dead body. He slow clapped.

"Wonderful. Nice form. Little shaky on the dismount though… but nevertheless a ten!" He said dryly to Vicky's corpse and just casually sauntered back upstairs to freshen up. Since Vicky was practically swimming in Damon's blood, she would be waking up as a newborn vampire in a few hours. Plenty of time to shower, and get ready for his 'night' on the town.

* * *

In no time at all; Damon, dressed as usual in black, walked back downstairs to the foyer, and fixed himself yet another bourbon as Vicky stirs and sits up, looking around in confusion.

"What happened?" She looks around and sees Damon, inspecting his nails and generally ignoring Vicky. "We were talking, you freaked me out and I left, and then…" Damon sighed.

"Then you tripped and broke your neck falling down the stairs." Vicky froze.

"What?"

"You're dead." Damon stated. Vicky laughed with disbelief, which Damon scowled at. There wasn't anything funny about this … unless Stefan was involved. Then this would probably make his day…

"I'm dead?" Damon looked at her with irritation.

"Is there an echo in here?" Vicky looked sheepish. "Anyway, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, barrel rolled down the stairs, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process ... or die." Damon explained, still examining his nails. Vicky didn't believe him.

"You're wasted." Damon gave her a blank look.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." Now Vicky knew that he was being serious, and now all she wanted to do was leave.

"Okay, I had a really great time. I just wanna go home." She got up from the floor and started for the door, but Damon blurred in her way blocking her escape. It would be irresponsible for him to just let her go; and as much as he enjoyed creating chaos, this would be one headache that he'd rather avoid.

He was bad, but not stupid.

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." Damon told her, no hint of a smirk or amusement on his face. Vicky had had enough.

"Come on, move." Damon sighed.

"See? You're already starting to fall apart."

"And I'm going home now." Vicky insisted and Damon had no choice but to step aside so that she could leave.

"Okay, fine. I'm just warning you." Then an idea struck him, and a mischievous smirk spread over his face. "Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house." Damon suggested. Vicky waved a careless hand in the air, barely acknowledging Damon's suggestion.

"Yeah, whatever." She walked around Damon, and he turned and leant casually on the wet bar with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." He called out casually. "No, wait. I did." He smirked devilishly as Vicky walked faster, trying to ignore him. "Bye! Oh! And tell Elena I said hi and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." He requested.

Piper came down the stairs and frowned at Damon cautiously.

"Hey, where's Vicky going?" She demanded. Damon shrugged like it was obvious.

"Home? Where would she go?" He retorted and moved around the witch, hiding the smirk that had formed on his face. Piper narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Damon as she followed him and watched as he disappeared into his room, presumably for something private since the sun was still in the sky and he was virtually trapped. Piper just hoped that he left her alone. She might've been a powerful witch, but her freezing and exploding powers could only do so much against an equally powerful and unpredictable vampire, intent on one thing.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

The doorbell rang over and over again, nearly driving Jeremy insane.

"I'm coming!" He yelled. Jeremy strode towards the door with an annoyed expression on his face that immediately cleared when he saw who the visitor at the door was.

"Hey." Vicky greeted him, squinting and wincing in the bright sunlight. Her transition was clearly causing her great discomfort, not that she knew much of what was happening to her. "The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." She complained as Jeremy stepped aside and allowed her into the house.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy demanded, looking relieved but also sounding extremely concerned. The police – and for some reason the Council – had been searching around for her since her junkie friends had been found dead and burned in the same cemetery Vicky had stumbled upon Damon in. Only her ID had been found, which made people very nervous. However, Vicky brushed aside his concerns in favour of wrapping her arms around Jeremy's neck.

"It's good. Everything's good." She insisted and drew Jeremy into a kiss, which he happily responded to. When they both finally came up for air, Jeremy frowned at the pained expression on his girlfriend's face.

"Did something happen?" He questioned. Vicky frowned.

"I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?" Jeremy laughed incredulously.

"You're high?" Even this was extreme for Vicky, he started to get concerned. "Vicky, it's the middle of the day." He told her, and Vicky winced putting her hands on her head and scowling slightly at Jeremy.

"Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet." Vicky wondered into the Gilbert's kitchen, leaving an extremely concerned Jeremy to trail along behind her. He frowned. Some assembly was required this time round; something was not right.

* * *

 **Salvatore Estate Ruins  
** **Day**

Elena was still asking Stefan questions about the vampire way of life. The topic this time: mind compulsion.

"The mind control … you said Katherine used. Do you ever do that with me?" Elena asked cautiously, unsure if she wanted to know the answer or what her feelings about the matter would be if the answer was affirmative. Stefan shook his head.

"No. That necklace," he indicated the necklace he had given her the day of the Football Match, "it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to … protect you from me." Elena looked surprised by the vulnerability she saw in Stefan. "Elena, you should never take that necklace off … because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me … You'll know that you were free to make your own choices." Elena bit down on her bottom lip as she started to toy with the necklace around her neck. It had become a cherished gift. Now it was a source of protection. _From Stefan…_ Phoebe ran up, closing her phone as she approached looking stricken.

Paige looked concerned.

"That was Jeremy. Something's going on with Vicky, he wants us to come home right away." Phoebe reported. Elena nodded and immediately ran for her car, Stefan hot on her heels.

"You coming?" Elena asked from the driver's seat. But Phoebe shook her head, grabbing Paige's hand for a quick getaway.

"I'll meet you there. Paige and I will see what's going on and try to keep things under control until you and Stefan get there." Phoebe explained. Elena nodded and Stefan frowned.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Get gone!" Phoebe insisted and she and Paige disappeared in swirling orbs.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

Jeremy stood within view of Vicky, who was rooting around in the kitchen for something to eat to stave off the hunger pangs; unaware that the substance she was craving was something more sinister. Jeremy was so intent on watching his girlfriend's movements that he jumped ten feet into the air when there was a knock at the door. It was Matt; Jeremy had called him seconds after alerting his sister and Phoebe.

"Where is she?" Matt demanded, worriedly. Jeremy sighed and gestured to Matt.

"Come this way." Matt followed Jeremy to the dining room which was a room with a view to the kitchen. Both boys looked at Vicky with concern, as the visibly distressed girl took a bite of food and immediately rejected it with a frown on her face.

"What's she on?" Matt asked.

"I…I don't know." Jeremy admitted, just as clueless as Matt was. Matt took in a deep breath before he approached his older sister.

"Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" He asked, in a fake cheerful voice. Vicky turned towards her brother with large scared eyes.

"Not good, Mattie. I hurt." Vicky admitted, sounding rather pathetic. Matt frowned, looking for the source of the hurt.

"Okay, where's it hurt?" Vicky started massaging her gums and her jaw, visibly wincing as she did so.

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum… there's something in my gums, and it hurts." Matt's eyes widened in alarm.

"Okay, well…" He moved to inspect his sister but she backed away defensively.

"No. Just leave me alone." She snapped, angrily. Matt shook his head, with frustration.

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." He suggested to her, using a soothing voice designed to comfort an obviously distressed or confused and scared person from doing something stupid or something they'd likely regret long term. Vicky fidgeted irritably.

"Just turn it off!" She yelled in frustration. Jeremy looked at her in confusion.

"Turn what off?"

Vicky glared at both him and Matt with distain.

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off." She demanded cuttingly. Matt and Jeremy looked at each other in confusion until they realised that the TV was on. But the volume was low. How could that be possibly annoying her from where she was? Then something caught their eye. Jeremy turned up the volume, ignoring Vicky's protests as he focused on the screen.

"…horribly. Three bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery." A man on the TV reported. Jeremy blanched with shock.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy explained to Matt, who looked at Vicky with fear.

"What happened, Vic?" He demanded, gently. But before she could reply, the man continued talking.

"…homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information…" Matt made a beeline for the phone.

"I'm calling the cops." Vicky immediately stopped him.

"No, don't." Both boys looked at her suspiciously. Jeremy came over to Vicky cautiously.

"What happened after I left last night, Vicky?" Vicky responded by shoving Jeremy away hard. Jeremy grunted in pain.

"Jer, are you okay?" asked Matt, in alarm. Jeremy impatiently waved away his friend's concerns.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Matt glared at Vicky.

"Damn, Vick." Elena, Stefan, Phoebe and Paige entered the house and located the three of them in the kitchen. Phoebe sums up the situation in two seconds flat and doesn't like what she senses coming from the three teenagers.

"What's going on?" asks Elena. Matt turned to his ex-girlfriend looking visibly distressed at the state of his sister.

"She's really messed up." He whispered to her. Phoebe noticed Stefan critically analysing Vicky and apparently suspecting something as he immediately darted over towards her.

"Elena, back up." Elena obeyed him and Stefan crouched down in front of Vicky and talked to her with calm, soothing words. "Vicky, look at me. Focus." Vicky looked at him, curiously. "You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." Stefan turns to Matt and Jeremy.

"Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds." Stefan took in the alarmed look on Matt's face and he gave the boy a reassuring smile. "She's gonna be okay. Come on, come on." He urged them and both Matt and Jeremy took Vicky upstairs. Elena pulls Stefan aside and Phoebe and Paige come over to join in the conversation, both looking extremely serious and very worried.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked worriedly. Stefan had a stony expression on his face.

"Yeah."

"What is it?" asked Phoebe. Stefan hesitated before replying.

"She's transitioning."

Elena looked confused.

"Transitioning to what?"

"A vampire." Elena's eyes widened, while Paige's face went blank and Phoebe frowned.

"What?" Stefan cursed, and started to pace again.

"Damon must have gotten to her." Phoebe frowned at Stefan. _Always jumping to conclusions…_ "She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Paige stepped forward.

"Hold on, back up. How did she even start to transition? And how can Damon be to blame for this?" She demanded. Stefan sighed.

"Vicky must have drank from him, and then he must have killed her." Phoebe's mind started ticking over. This all sounded very familiar to her…

"Still needing more information here." Paige persisted.

"When a human consumes enough of a vampire's blood, they are vulnerable for approximately 24 hours and have to be extremely careful not to be killed…" Phoebe gasped in shock and realised exactly where she had heard this before:

* * *

 _ **(FLASHBACK)**_

 _ **Boat Deck - Day  
Titanic  
**_ _ **April 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **1912**_

" _It's the blood, it has healing properties. That's also how we were changed into vampires." said Stefan. "Katherine had secretly fed us her blood, and we consumed enough of it between us that when we were killed; we triggered the transition." Phoebe was a cross between intrigued and slightly grossed out._ _She could work out how the blood had been given to them, and it was more than she needed to know. Plus, it made her feel extremely jealous, to her better judgement._

 _"So that's it, you were vampires?"_

 _"It's not as easy as that. When we finally woke up, we had two choices: Complete the transition, or die permanently."_

 _ **(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

* * *

Stefan turned and looked curiously at Phoebe.

"Are you okay, Phoebe?" But she wasn't listening to him. She was pissed that Damon had done this, but she was mostly pissed off with herself that she had forgotten something at important as this about vampire blood. Perhaps if she had spoken up sooner, Vicky wouldn't be going through this undoubtedly frightening experience, and they could've stopped Damon from killing yet another innocent person on a whim.

"Excuse me." Phoebe muttered in despair and dashed upstairs.

"Phoebe? What's wrong?" asked Elena. Stefan was confused, until he remembered that he had told Primrose exactly how human were turned into vampires and cursed once again. "Stefan?" Elena was getting impatient because no one was answering her questions … again.

"I'll go check on her." Paige volunteered and went off after her sister. Elena turned and glared at Stefan.

"How does Vicky complete transition, Stefan? And why did Phoebe react that way?" She demanded.

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan explained. "And as for Phoebe's reaction, it's not my place to tell you. You'll have to ask Phoebe." Elena nodded, annoyed by his answer but deciding to let it go for now, in favour of learning what was going on with Vicky.

"And what if Vicky doesn't?" Stefan didn't sugar coat it.

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours." Elena's eyes widened and she panicked when she realised her brother was upstairs at this very moment.

"She's upstairs with him right now."

"It's okay. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan reassured her. Elena nodded, not looking entirely convinced.

"So when is she gonna know?"

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, and the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan explained. Elena went quiet.

"The same choice you made?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jeremy's bedroom, Vicky was fretting over everyone's reaction to her in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Vicky apologised. Jeremy smiled at her reassuringly.

"Aw, you just… you just need to sleep it off, okay?" He suggested and hugs her close. Vicky relaxes into the hug and smiles. However, her mouth is near his neck and she seems like she's about to bite him, when she gets up and leaves.

"No." She shoves Jeremy away, and makes her escape.

"Vick. Vicky!" Elena and Stefan burst into the room, looking around for the source of the problem. Vicky had disappeared. Jeremy looks at his sister and her boyfriend frantically.

"She was fine, and then she just… she just freaked out." Jeremy explained Vicky's absence. Matt got to his feet and made a beeline for the bedroom door.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." He leaves, and then a few seconds later, Stefan turns and whispers to Elena.

"I can track her." Elena nodded firmly.

"Go."

* * *

 **Outside the Gilbert Residence  
** **Dusk**

Hands in pockets of his waist-length leather jacket, Damon swaggered along Maple Street feeling a bolt of excitement run down his spine as he tried to imagine what sort of reaction Stefan and Elena would have towards Vicky; and momentarily panicked when he realised that Phoebe would also be there too. His carefree smile dropped slightly, hoping that this wasn't another strike against his name for Phoebe. This time, for once the death wasn't entirely his fault; but he wouldn't put it past his 'darling little brother' to instantly lay blame upon him. His shadow loomed long, and his boot heels were the only sound above the wind that was picking up. He came upon the Gilbert house and was amused to hear the panic and see the worried faces of Elena and Jeremy. Phoebe however was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy suggested as he walked towards the landline. But Elena stepped into his path, and took the phone away from him.

"He'll call when he finds her." Elena told him and Jeremy looked extremely frustrated.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" He demanded. Elena sank down on to the couch.

"We wait. We're supposed to wait." Jeremy didn't like that answer, and he started pulling at his hair in his anxiety.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Elena got up and grabbed onto her brother's shoulders, turning him to face her so she could reassure him. Damon smirked and started up the path leading to the front door as he heard Elena say:

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." He pressed the doorbell and rocked back onto his heels as he waited for Elena to answer. He didn't have to wait for very long before the door opens and Elena gapes at him for a split second before she tries to slam the door in his face, but he catches the door with his hand and pushes it open.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena orders her brother in a no nonsense tone, and Damon arches an eyebrow at her reaction.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally 'fessed up?" Damon asked pleasantly. Elena scowled at him.

"Stay away from me." She warned him. Damon smirked. _This kitten has claws…_

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan." He reached out with his vampire senses to see if Stefan was inside. He drew a blank. "May I come in?" Elena opened her mouth to deny him entry but he charged ahead, not bothering to let her reply. "Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." Elena's eyes widened in horror, and Damon laughed. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now … or ever in fact." That earned a surprised look from Elena, before she scowled. "That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." He continued. "So … where's Stefan? He still owes me my ring." He reminded her.

Elena decided to go for the truth.

"He's out looking for Vicky." She replied. Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena retorted and Damon's smile turned into an intrigued grin.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" Elena looked revolted.

"I got enough." Damon snorted.

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell Stefan I'm looking for him." Damon turned and stepped off the porch, making his way back down the path to the street. Elena was just about to close the door when Damon unexpectedly called back to her. "Oh, tip for later: be careful who you invite in the house." He said meaningfully. Elena immediately shut the door, and Damon chuckled and shook his head before he took in a deep whiff of the night air, trying to sense where his brother might've disappeared to. Locating him, Damon took off on an easy sprint down the street.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Cemetery  
** **Night**

Stefan tracked a very scared and very desperate Vicky to the cemetery. He found the poor girl, cowering near the crime scene where her friends had been found chargrilled by Damon. Stefan winced sympathetically with the girl and approached her cautiously.

"Vicky." She looked up and stared at him like a deer-caught-in-headlights. She reached up and started massaging her temples.

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the… the rooftop, it's all coming back." Stefan knew the 'he' Vicky was referring to was Damon and he couldn't help but once again curse his brother from here to kingdom come for putting this troubled girl through so much hell.

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." Stefan apologised for Damon's actions, but Vicky looked at him in confusion.

"Do what to me?" She asked. Now it was Stefan's turn to be confused.

"Damon. He killed you… didn't he?" Vicky shook her head.

"No, I fell down the stairs and broke my neck." _Compulsion…_ Stefan suspected and scowled. But Vicky quickly changed the subject before Stefan could delve deeper into the topic.

"He said that I needed to feed. What will happen if I don't?" She asked timidly. Stefan sighed.

"You'll fade quickly… and then it'll all just be over." Vicky lowered her head in defeat.

"I'll be dead." Her eyes filled up with tears and Stefan immediately came over.

"Hey…" But Vicky stepped out of his reach, and Stefan made no move to follow her; choosing to give her personal space.

"I don't want this." Vicky whispered.

"I know. It'll be okay. You're gonna be okay. I can help you." Stefan promised her. Vicky looked up at Stefan with hope in her eyes.

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better?" Stefan said nothing, which spoke volumes for Vicky who visibly crumbled and she looked vulnerable. "I wanna go home. Will you take me home?" Stefan nodded.

"Okay." He reached out his hand for Vicky to take, but before she could clasp his hand; there were gunshots and Stefan is hit by bullets.

"Ahhh!" yells Stefan in pain.

"No!" shrieks Vicky, in horror. Then without warning, Damon appears from out of nowhere and tackles Logan Fell who was the one who pulled the trigger. Damon takes a bite out of Logan before he comes over to Stefan and digs into his wound to take the bullet out of his chest. Damon scoffs in disgust at what he finds.

"It's wood." He throws away the bloody bullet and looks down at his brother. "They know. But if anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me." He extends a hand to Stefan. Stefan, surprised, thinks Damon is offering him a hand to get to his feet and he reaches out to accept his help. However, Damon pulls back his hand at the last minute; raising an eyebrow. "My ring." Stefan scowled.

"I gave it to Phoebe. Take it up with her." Stefan suggested and struggled drunkenly to his feet. Then reacts in horror when he sees Vicky drinking Logan's blood. "No! No! Vicky!" Stefan despaired and Vicky stops feeding and realises what she was doing.

"I'm sorry…" Then she ran off.

"Oops." Damon feigned guilt and looked over to see a compass which Logan had dropped during the struggle. He reached over and picked it up. "Well, I'm off to see a witch about my ring. Be seeing you." Damon said dismissively and sauntered off, leaving a fuming Stefan behind.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

At the same moment, Phoebe was sitting in her bedroom with Paige; mentally kicking herself for Vicky's situation. But she also couldn't believe that Damon could do something as horrible as taking away an innocent teenager's life before it had even begun. She shook her head, despairing. _Was Damon a lost cause?_

"You okay, Pheebs?" Paige asked quietly. Phoebe had already filled her in on why she had so abruptly left the room the second Stefan started talking about Vicky transitioning, and exactly how she started transitioning. All Paige knew was that Damon had better not show his face around her, or she'll orb something very important to Damon somewhere far faraway.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Paige. Why don't you go back to the Boarding house? I'll see you tomorrow." Phoebe reassured Paige, who nodded looking concerned.

"Okay." She came over and hugged Phoebe goodnight before disappearing in swirling orbs. Phoebe sighed and picked up her sketchbook, flicking through the pages at all the pictures she had drawn since before she had come back to Mystic Falls, and now.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Phoebe looked up and saw Damon sitting on the window sill, smirking at her mischievously.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face 'round here." Phoebe pointed out, scowling at him disapprovingly. Damon raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused about what Phoebe was getting at.

"Sorry? Run that by me again?" Damon asked. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you heard me." Damon flashed into the room, and pressed Phoebe's back up against the wall, standing nose to nose with her as he glared.

"Now, why the hell would I lie to _you_ of all people?" He demanded, but Phoebe remained stubbornly defiant.

"Really? Then maybe you would explain to me why you killed Vicky Donavan?" She demanded and Damon groaned.

"Well, I would brag about it if I did. Too bad, my hands are clean." Phoebe concentrated hard, trying to sense whether or not Damon was lying to her. To her surprise and relief; Damon **was** in the clear.

"You really didn't kill Vicky, did you?" Damon's face went solemn and vulnerable for a split second before he snapped back to being cocky, and Phoebe felt guilty for putting that expression on his face. "So what happened? How did she die?" Phoebe asked, gently. Damon pushed away from the wall, allowing her some breathing space.

"Fell down the stairs and broke her neck." Damon shrugged, feigning disinterest; and Phoebe smiled when she realised just how hard Damon was trying to avoid killing without a reason. Phoebe felt ashamed that she had jumped to conclusions; just like Stefan seemed to be doing recently. But then she frowned, wondering why Damon was here in the first place.

"Well if you're not here to brag about killing Vicky, why are you here?" She asked curiously.

"To see you." Damon gave a half-truth. But Phoebe gave him a look, and Damon caved and lounged casually on Phoebe's bed as she turned and observed him from the wall. "And Stefan told me that he gave you my ring." Damon admitted. Phoebe smiled and held up her hand where Damon's daylight ring was displayed on her thumb.

"You mean this?" She asked playfully. Damon smirked and reached out his hand towards her. She pulled it back and grinned. "Uh, uh, uh. What's in it for me?" She teased. Damon's eyes lit up, sensing a challenge that he couldn't wait to conquer, and he got up off the bed and prowled over to her. A seductive grin on his face.

"Don't play games you can't win, little girl." He warned and Phoebe blinked back at him playing coy, before she laughed and tossed him his ring. He caught it effortlessly and slipped back onto his finger.

"Back at ya, little boy." Phoebe replied in a southern belle drawl that Damon smirked at. Damon continued advancing towards her and Phoebe's coy expression softened to one of curiosity. Once again, Damon had her pressed up against the wall; only this time there was no aggression involved, only pure unadulterated lust that made Phoebe weak at the knees. But it also made her slightly uncomfortable. Damon moved in for the 'kill' but Phoebe placed a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Damon…" She whispered. Damon smiled slightly and realised he was overstepping his boundaries. Realising that Phoebe wasn't ready to make the next move in their relationship just yet, Damon respectfully retreated; but not before he leaned in and kissed her chastely on the corner of her mouth.

"I'm not giving us up, Phoebe. I can wait, and I have every intention of doing so." He promised. Damon kissed her again, before he backed away from Phoebe just as there was a knock at her bedroom door and she instinctively turned and looked at it.

"Phoebe?" It was Elena. Phoebe turned back to Damon, but groaned in frustration when she realised that he had disappeared. Phoebe turned back to the door and sighed.

"Yeah, Elena? Are you okay?" Phoebe responded.

"Not really. May I come in?" Elena replied, dully. Phoebe sighed, and realised that this was her chance to reveal to Elena her secret about why she was so close to Stefan. Phoebe couldn't ignore the jealousy and resentment she could feel from Elena every time Stefan confided in or put Phoebe on the receiving end of genuine admiration and sibling-like love.

"Yes, of course." Phoebe replied and sat down cross-legged on her bed, leaning against her headboard. Elena stepped into the room, and came over to Phoebe's bed looking miserable. Phoebe looked at her with concern. "What the matter, sweetie?" Phoebe asked, gently. Elena looked up at Phoebe with sorrowful eyes, and Phoebe winced.

"What's your relationship with Stefan?" Phoebe hesitated.

"Complicated." Elena scowled at her.

"No. Don't do that."

Phoebe looked surprised at Elena's reaction to her answer.

"Do what?" Elena's eyes started to well up.

"Don't avoid the question, please. Stefan has been doing that since before I knew that he was a vampire, and I don't like being kept in the dark. Please tell me the truth." Elena pleaded, sounding vulnerable and scared. Phoebe hesitated, before sighing in resignation. It was true; it wasn't fair that Phoebe was keeping a secret such as this from Elena. And now that Elena knew that Stefan and Damon were vampires, she deserved to know why both Salvatore brothers felt so comfortable around Phoebe, and why Stefan and she got along so well that it intimidated Elena. Phoebe knew that whatever she was about to reveal to Elena would stun her; especially the parts of the story involving Damon – considering everything that had been happening recently that involved him in an unsavoury light.

"Alright. As long as you realise that whatever I tell you cannot be told to anyone else unless I say it's okay?" Elena nodded, relieved that somebody was going to be giving her the truth for once. "But first, I think you should go and talk to Stefan."

Elena looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because, as an empath; the shitty part of my power is that I can sense your hesitation to continue this relationship with him." Elena looked cornered, and Phoebe let out a long-suffering sigh as she finally understood what her Grams had to deal with when Phoebe was Elena's age. She did not envy her Grandmother this task, and hoped that Grams wasn't laughing at her from where she was. Phoebe took Elena's hand and pulled her down to sit across from her on the bed.

"It's extremely clear to me, Elena, that you don't trust him. And until you do, your relationship with him will not work. So please, go and talk to him; and follow what your heart is telling you to do." Phoebe urged her. Elena stared at Phoebe thoughtfully before she nodded. Phoebe smiled warmly.

"Good girl. And once you've done that. I think it's best if we make a night of it, so I can tell you everything you need to know. How does that sound to you?" Phoebe asked, hopping off the bed with Elena and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The girl hesitated. "We could treat this like a spa treatment at the same time." Phoebe sweetened the deal, and finally Elena gave a small smile and agreed.

"I'd like that."

"Go on then. Remember what I said." Phoebe reminded her and Elena nodded before exiting the room. A loud caw startled Phoebe and she turned and spotted a large crow sitting on her window. Almost immediately, Phoebe recognised who it was and she smiled and shook her head. She wondered over to the bird and leaned down to kiss it on top of its feathery head.

"Sweet dreams, Damon." Phoebe said, before turning and disappearing out of the room to prepare for the girl's night in she had promised Elena.

* * *

 **The Porch  
** **Night**

Following Phoebe's advice to make things clear to Stefan, Elena walked outside to sit on the steps of the porch; waiting for Stefan to arrive. She didn't have to wait long before Stefan appeared and leaned against the wall near her, giving the space she needed to think and get what she had to say out.

Elena observed him closely.

"You're bleeding." She exclaimed worriedly, but Stefan immediately reassured her.

"No, it's okay. It's okay. I'm okay." Elena sighed in relief, and an awkward silence descended between them. Neither knew what to say to each other. Eventually, Stefan broke the silence. "I couldn't stop her. I tried." He confessed and Elena looked at him, confused.

"What does that mean?" She asked, quietly. Stefan drew in a deep breath before replying.

"She fed, and then I lost her." Stefan confessed and Elena hid her face in her hands.

"Oh, my God."

Stefan immediately tried to redeem himself.

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you." Elena didn't look convinced, and she could see what Phoebe was talking about her not trusting him completely at present.

"What do I tell my brother and … and Matt?" She asked, worriedly.

"We'll come up with a story." Stefan answered confidently. Elena made a face.

"You mean we'll come up with a lie."

Stefan was silenced, and he realised something was wrong.

"I'm so sorry." Elena shook her head, knowing exactly what she had to do. But it broke her heart to do so, since she truly did love him. But they couldn't be together if she felt this way. It was the only solution.

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret. But… I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry… I…I just can't…" Elena gets to her feet and rushes into the house. She couldn't bear to see the anguished expression on Stefan's face.

The second the front door closed, Elena crumpled to the floor and cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Elena, right? At least the romance between Phoebe and Damon hasn't completely fizzled out - but they still have a lot of work to do before they can get back to what they had when they were on the Titanic together.**

 **I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter. The next one is presently being planned and written. It will be out momentarily.**

 **Please review with your thoughts! Until then ;)**

 **TTFN xx**


	26. Torn

**_Charmed_ © Constance M. Burge and _The Vampire Diaries_ © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie _Titanic_. That belongs solely to director James Cameron. **

**Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **TORN**

" _I thought I saw a man brought to life.  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified.  
He showed me what it was to cry."  
_ _ **~Natalie Imbruglia: 'Torn' (Left Of The Middle [1998])**_

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Phoebe came down the staircase in search of Elena, when she saw the girl sobbing piteously against the front door. Sighing, Phoebe walked over to her grieving friend and without saying a word, sat down beside her and wrapped her up into a comforting embrace.

"You're going to be okay, sweetie. I promise." Phoebe reassured Elena, who nodded and buried her face into Phoebe's neck. Jeremy came down to see if the coast was clear and froze when he saw his sister's distraught state of mind. Phoebe looked up at him and shook her head at him, which indicated that he should leave her be for the time being. He nodded and retreated back upstairs. Eventually, Elena managed to pull herself together and independently pulled away from Phoebe and stood up.

"I'm alright." She declared and Phoebe smiled, approvingly.

"I know you will be." Then she got to her feet and grinned with excitement. "Right then! Are you ready for some fun, and some explanations from yours truly?" Elena nodded, smiling a little. "Awesome. Why don't you get into your PJ's and meet me up in my room – with your hair pulled back please." Phoebe instructed and Elena, puzzled, obeys her and retreats upstairs as Phoebe pulls down two mugs and a packet of microwave popcorn and prepares some hot cocoa and buttered popcorn before taking both upstairs and into her slightly redecorated bedroom, where the TV set had already been set up and the DVD player was ready to go.

Elena paused at the door and knocked politely.

"Come on, Elena!" chirped Phoebe, enthusiastically. Elena came in barefoot, dressed in loose navy blue checked flannel pyjama pants and a loose light grey T-shirt. Her long chestnut brown hair had been tied back into a severe ponytail. She gave the room a quick once over and was mildly impressed.

"Wow, I like what you've done with the room." Elena observed. Phoebe smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks!" Elena curled up quietly on the bed and took a small handful of the popcorn.

"So, are you going to tell me about Stefan now?" Elena asked quietly. Phoebe hesitated for a second before she picked up a jar of rose-scented cold cream and started covering Elena's face with it (with the girl's permission, of course) as she responded.

"First of all, what I am about to tell you, Elena, might sound a little bit impossible. So I'm going to ask you to keep an open mind while I tell you this. Okay?" Elena stared at Phoebe suspiciously, but agreed.

"Sounds ominous." Elena replied as Phoebe finished dabbing the cream on her face, and started on dabbing it on hers. Phoebe snorted.

"I was sceptical too when I found out about it. Even more so when you add the fact that both Damon and Stefan are vampires." Elena frowned with confusion.

"Found out?"

"Officially, I only met Stefan about a month ago for the first time ever. But in actual truth, we, that is Stefan and Damon and I have known about each other for about 97 years." Elena's eyes widened.

"97 years?! You're right, that is impossible." Elena sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. Phoebe shrugged.

"In one of my past lives, I was my great-great Aunt. She travelled on the Titanic with my great-great Grandmother, met Stefan and Damon and fell in love with—"

"Stefan." Elena interrupted, looking anguished. But Phoebe shook her head, which caused Elena's face to jerk in shock. "No way! Damon?! Your great-great Aunt fell in love with Damon Salvatore?" Phoebe hesitated.

"See this is where it gets tricky. Technically I am Primrose, in as such that I am Primrose's reincarnation. So, it was actually _me_ that fell in love with Damon, and he returned my feelings very ardently."

Elena looked mindfucked.

"Okay, I think I get it so far." Elena looked at Phoebe questioningly.

"So why does Stefan treat you like he does? It looked way friendlier than just a simple friendship." Phoebe smiled.

"Because all three of us went through a lot while we were on the Titanic." Phoebe explained, rather gravely. "In fact," Phoebe reached over and picked up the movie from her bedside table and passed it to Elena who took in and raised an eyebrow. "That will tell you more about my relationships with the Salvatore brothers better than I could."

"Why?" Elena took the DVD and Phoebe looked amused.

" _Titanic_ is essentially a rip off of our doomed romance. Except I'm not entirely sure how Damon and Stefan came by their tickets. And instead of 'Jack' dying at the end..." Phoebe explained. Elena's eyes widened in shock.

"You died!?" Phoebe nodded.

"Well, my past life died. I only remembered what happened because of my flashbacks." Elena looked confused, and Phoebe smiled sympathetically. "Told you it was complicated. But to make things clearer: Damon is Jack Dawson, and Primrose, my great-great Aunt and my past life was Rose DeWitt Bukater."

"And who is Stefan?" Elena looked highly amused.

"Fabrizio."

"Oh." Elena burst out laughing. Phoebe took back the DVD and held it up.

"You wanna watch it?" Elena brightened instantly.

"Of course, I've always loved the movie. And now that I know more about why you and Stefan … and, yes even Damon are so close, I love it even more." Phoebe nodded in approval and popped the movie into the machine. Once she got back up on to the duvet, she turned to Elena and held up her collection of nail polish.

"Now… what colour would you like?"

* * *

By the time the scene where Jack and Rose were clinging for their lives to a floating piece of Titanic debris, Elena had fallen asleep huddled up against Phoebe's shoulder. Her fingernails and toenails had been varnished pastel pink and expertly manicured by Phoebe. She had a blissful little smile on her face; all courtesy of Phoebe being honest with her and successfully cheering her up. It was clear that as a result of this particular girl's night in, that Phoebe had officially become a mother figure for Elena. And Phoebe was honoured to be so, because Elena reminded Phoebe so much about herself when it came to her love life. The witch absently stroked her friend's hair as her thoughts drifted back to her own memory of Stefan, Damon and herself drifting alone on the frozen waters of the North Atlantic. Suddenly she went rigid and grimaced slightly when she felt somebody's curiosity and vulnerability. She looked around for the source, and frowned.

"You know it's impolite to spy on people, right?" Phoebe whispered so she wouldn't wake Elena up.

"I'm just trying to work out what happened to you after you died." Damon stepped into the room and indicated the tragic scene which had progress to Rose discovering that Jack had frozen to death and she had to let him go and keep her promise. Phoebe shuddered at the memory of what happened, as she gently and carefully eased herself out from underneath Elena and repositioned the sleeping girl on the king sized bed, while she went over and talked with Damon.

"Well, Leo – he's my brother-in-law, and a former Whitelighter – came back for me and brought me back to the future. Because I was only reliving the past, it felt like I was her spirit leaving her body and moving on to a better place." Damon frowned.

"So that explains the shooting star that I saw." He mused absently. Phoebe's eyes widened in shock, then she smiled.

"You remembered the story…" Phoebe whispered. Damon smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I did." Phoebe sighed and turned away from Damon, causing the vampire to frown at her with concern. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just thinking about the aftermath of what happened after I died. I can't help but feel guilty that you went off the deep end because of it." Tears sprang to Phoebe's eyes as she thought about it. "And I know that I shouldn't, because I couldn't control what happened. But I just hate the thought of how much pain I put you through."

Elena stirred and both Phoebe and Damon turned and looked at the sleeping girl in a panic. Without saying a word, Damon scooped Phoebe up into his arms and within a few seconds they were outside standing on the Gilbert's porch. Damon however, didn't immediately let go of her and Phoebe rested her head on his shoulder as Damon rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"I never thought of it that way." He admitted. "All I could feel was blind anger, and the thought that I would never see you again. And unfortunately, a lot of innocent people paid the price." Phoebe closed her eyes and pulled herself closer to Damon, as he likewise tightened the hug and buried his face into her hair, shedding a few tears himself that he would deny later on. Neither said a word, as this was the opportunity for them to privately rejoice that Phoebe was alive and not dead, and that they didn't need to feel any anger, guilt or regret anymore. Damon's head suddenly jerked in the direction of Phoebe's room. "Elena's wondering where you are." He said, and Phoebe nodded stepping away from him and wiping away the tears on her face.

"You better go." Phoebe suggested and Damon nodded, looking extremely reluctant. They both knew that this single moment had helped them progress a little bit more along the road to rekindling their romance. But they weren't quite ready just yet to begin. "I'll talk to you later. Just try not to kill anyone in the meantime." Damon didn't smile, but he also didn't make any promises as he reached out and took her hand holding it for a moment as he looked deep into her eyes. Then he kissed Phoebe's fingers, like he used to do 97 years before and gave her a look of open adoration as Phoebe smiled back.

"Good night." She whispered and Damon just chuckled before he disappeared. Phoebe choked back the tears still falling down her face, before she let herself in and walked towards the Kitchen.

"Phoebe?" Elena stepped into the kitchen and frowned at the tear tracks on Phoebe's face. "Are you okay, what's happened?" Elena asked concerned. Phoebe just smiled.

"Nothing, just bad memories." She admitted and Elena nodded, wisely not asking her to elaborate. Instead, she came over and hugged Phoebe who returned the hug gratefully. "Come on, time for bed. You've got school in the morning." Phoebe reminded Elena, who made a face but nodded without making a fuss.

"Night, Phoebe." Elena said, warmly. Phoebe smiled back.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Elena retreated back upstairs and Phoebe followed soon after.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High  
** **Very late**

Tyler Lockwood walked from the high school towards his car. He pauses momentarily to turn towards his mate who is heading off towards his own ride.

"All right, later, man." Tyler raises a hand to his friend.

"See you, bro!" He heard his friend yell back as Tyler reaches his car and unlocks it as he gets into his car. He about to drive off when he notices Vicky standing at the driver's side window, scaring the crap out of him. Vicky smiles apologetically at her ex.

"Hi, Ty." Tyler blinks in astonishment. He can't believe Vicky was standing there, and he immediately gets out of the car to confront her – oblivious to the danger of doing so.

"Whoa, Vicky? Everyone's looking for you!" Vicky smiles sadly.

"I know." Tyler frowns at her, sensing something is amiss.

"What's wrong, Vick?"

Vicky hugs herself, shuddering as she tries to focus.

"I'm so cold." She mumbles, and Tyler's eyes widen with fear and disbelief. What the hell happened to her?

"You're on drugs!? Everything thinks you're off on a bender." Tyler explains and Vicky snorts sarcastically.

"I wish." She whispers to herself, as Tyler foolishly grabs her by the shoulders; trying to understand what had happened to Vicky that had caused everyone to panic and start searching for her. Now she had been found, and she was acting … strange.

"What happened in those woods, Vicky?" He demanded, insistently. "Those kids that were killed. What did you see?" Vicky barely acknowledges Tyler's question.

"I'm so scared…" Tyler's frantic face instantly softens and he wraps an arm around her shoulders, escorting her to the passenger side of his car.

"Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home." He promises. Vicky barely registers this as she numbly follows Tyler.

"I can't control it." She declared brokenly. Tyler frowns with confusion.

"Control what?"

"I'm so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away." Vicky states.

"What are you on? What drugs did you take?" Tyler demands. Vicky ignores his question in favour of gazing hungrily at Tyler's neck; watching the veins and arteries pumping away that fresh blood.

"I want it. I am so hungry, Ty." Tyler rolls his eyes, starting to become irritated and just a little bit more worried.

"Okay look, I'll get you something to eat." He pushes her into the car and goes round to the driver's side. He gets in and starts the car. "Just sit back. Look, let's jet get you home, okay?" He looks over at Vicky and sees that little blue-black veins had started forming around her eyes. He jerks back in horror. "Whoa! Vicky! What is wrong with you?!" Vicky doesn't reply, instead she attacks him. But Stefan manages to get to her in the nick of time and pulls her off Tyler.

"Aah! Let go of me!" Vicky snarls. Damon suddenly appears; he is still feeling troubled by what had just occurred between him and Phoebe back at the Gilbert House, and even more irritated that it still held more questions than answers. Tyler wasn't helping the situation by freaking out.

"What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?" Damon intercepted the question directed towards his brother.

"You don't talk." Damon snapped at Tyler who glared back at him and bit back.

"Screw you, dude." Damon blinked at him incredulously.

"'Dude?' Really? 'Dude'?"

Stefan reacted frantically.

"Damon, don't!" Damon looked at his brother, insulted. Killing this idiot was hardly going to put him in good stead with Phoebe. But he couldn't deny that the idea had merit. Still, he decided to play along with his brother's annoying assumption.

"Oh, come on! Who's gonna miss this idiot?" He pointed rudely at Tyler, who bristled and hit him. Vicky turns on Damon.

"Ooh! Don't you hurt him!" She screamed. Damon growled and seized Tyler by throat and pulled him close.

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." Damon compelled Tyler and then threw the boy away from himself. Tyler landed hard on the ground, but by the time he got to his feet; he looks around in confusion. Damon, Stefan and Vicky had disappeared.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

The next morning, Elena woke up feeling rested and happy … for a split second; because she had remembered all the problems relating towards Vicky and her transition into an out of control vampire. What exacerbated things further was Jeremy was not dealing with Vicky's disappearance. Yawning, Elena got up and made her bed before going into the bathroom … bumping into Jeremy in the jack and Jill bathroom in the process.

"Sorry." Elena quickly withdrew, but Jeremy stopped her.

"Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done." Elena nods and walks in, but doesn't immediately attend to her bodily needs. Instead, she intercepts Jeremy as he was leaving the bathroom.

"You're up early. Where are you going?" Jeremy blinks back at his sister.

"Police station. They're organising the search party for Vicky, so…" He leaves the room, but Elena follows him; concerned.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" She asks and Jeremy looks her at dubiously.

"You're kidding me, right?" Elena put on her resolve face that Jeremy immediately bulks at.

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cell phones are for." Jeremy scowls at her.

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. But I don't know why." He strides from the room, right into a disapproving Phoebe who stops him. Jeremy groans with frustration.

"Hey buddy, don't talk to your sister like that. She's only looking out for your well-being." Jeremy rolls his eyes and pushes past Phoebe, ignoring her and disappearing downstairs.

"Jer…" Elena began, but he was out of earshot, and she sighed with frustration. Phoebe scowled after him.

"He's got a real attitude problem." Phoebe observed and Elena frowned at her.

"He's worried. We all are." She explained, trying to justify her brother's behaviour, but Phoebe turned back to Elena, rubbing at her temples.

"I get that, Elena. But he shouldn't be treating you or anyone the way has been lately. It's never okay." Phoebe then strode downstairs, giving Elena privacy.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Day** _  
_

Stefan hands Vicky the landline, instructing her to call Matt to stop him from worrying too much about her and her whereabouts. Damon stood nearby, swigging from yet another glass of bourbon and playing with the compass Logan Fell had dropped when Damon had attacked and killed him out of self-defence, and Piper and Paige stood near the crackling fireplace, watching closely, as Stefan partially protected them from Vicky. The newborn reluctantly dials the number and presses the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?" Matt answers and Vicky smiles a little when she hears her little brother's voice.

"Matty?" Vicky finally said, and feels guilty when she hears how worried and frantic Matt sounded. This whole situation sucked royally.

"Vicky! Where are you? Are you okay?" Matt demanded. Vicky nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you." Matt requested, but Vicky reluctantly declined the suggestion as she glanced warily at Stefan, who hovered nearby so that she didn't do another runner.

"No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay? Please, don't worry about me." She reassured him before hanging up on him. She looks up at Stefan as she hands the phone back to him.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" She whined pathetically. Stefan shook his head as Paige speaks up.

"Because you're changing, Vicky, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan replaces the phone back on the holder and approaches Damon who is reading from a book. Piper was holding the compass and giving it a once over, ignoring the look Damon was throwing at her to put it down.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word." He looks up at Stefan, looking frustrated. "Someone's covering it up." Vicky comes over and examines the compass.

"What is that?" Damon barely acknowledges her.

"This is a special, very old compass." He turns back to Stefan, looking serious and wanting immediate answers. "What was Logan Fell doing with it?" When he got no reply from his brother he gestured the compass at him, impatiently. "Aren't you curious?" Stefan gives Damon a look.

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan flippantly suggests and Damon ignores the suggestion, looking disturbed. But Piper scowls at Stefan. She was getting annoyed with her sister's so called best friend always coming down on his brother. _Give him a break! He's made mistakes and he's trying to atone from them … for Phoebe's sake._

"We should all be worried." He insists, but Vicky steps forward with a different topic.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" She asks, and Stefan wonders over to the wet bar and picks up a glass with a thick red liquid in it.

"Here." He hands the glass to Vicky to takes it and looks suspiciously at the contents of the glass.

"What is it?" She asks, wrinkling her nose. Stefan gave a small smile.

"It's what you're craving." Damon snorts with mirth.

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so **not** what you're craving…" He approaches her and peers into the glass and then at Vicky. "But it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" Damon walks over to the wet bar and pours yet another drink.

"What is it?" asks Paige as she watches Vicky staring at the contents of the glass looking extremely hesitant. Damon smirks.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Stefan ignores him, as Paige cottons on to what's in the glass and goes an unhealthy shade of green.

"Oh, God!" She gags. Damon and Stefan ignore her, in favour of focusing on Vicky.

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan encourages Vicky who shoots it back like a shot, then frowns and makes a face. Damon scoffs, and approaches them both.

"She's new. She needs human blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." He insisted. Vicky was immediately interested.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" She asks Stefan.

Damon smirked. "Yeah."

Stefan looked irritated, but patient.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicky." Damon sighed and approached Vicky, deciding to be helpful. Clearly, Stefan was getting nowhere fast with his 'animal' blood suggestion.

"Look, you don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards. It's so easy." Stefan immediately protested.

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that." He glares at Damon, who shrugs. "You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity." Damon casually loops an arm around Vicky's shoulders.

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line." He tells an amused Vicky. "I say snatch, eat, erase."

"Hey, look at me." Stefan turned Vicky back to him. "We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Damon gave up. Let 'em sink or swim, but he hoped that Stefan didn't come 'crying' to him with his brilliant plan blew up in his face.

"Okay, count Deepak. I'm outta here." Vicky watches him leave, before turning back to Stefan.

"Can I have some more?" Vicky asks, excitedly. Damon went downstairs, followed quickly by Piper and Paige, who were preparing to head out and meet up with Phoebe. Paige looks at Damon curiously and wondered why he looked so distracted.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked curiously. Damon flashed Paige a pleasant smile.

"Making plans and following clues." Damon _had_ decided to focus on winning Phoebe's heart again, and to do that he needed to get back that necklace so he could gain access into the tomb. But before he could do that, he needed to delve deeper into the mystery that was the mysterious compass that he suspected could only spell out trouble for not only him, but also–

The doorbell rings and Damon opens the door, revealing Elena who immediately glares at Damon. He smirks back at her, not at all fazed by her opinion of him.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asks.

"Yep!" Damon chirps, stepping aside to let Elena walk inside. Elena pauses momentarily when she noticed Piper and Paige and smiles politely.

"Hey, Elena. Where's Phoebe?" asked Piper, gaining Damon's attention. Elena shrugged.

"Last that I saw of her, she was headed for the backyard to do some meditating." The teenager frowned, looking troubled. "She's been doing that a lot more…" Damon winced and bit down on his bottom lip as he turns away from them; attempting not to draw attention towards himself. She turns to him abruptly changing the subject and taking Piper and Paige aback.

"Where is he?" She demands. Damon smiles at her pleasantly and casually strolls over to her.

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'". Elena glare narrows further and she crosses her arms protectively over her chest.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Damon continues walking.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" He inquires brightly. Paige immediately trotted over to the front door and Piper followed her example.

"And on that note… we're going to see Phoebe." She scowls warningly at Damon, who blinks back at her innocently as the two sisters left. Elena stands her ground.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Damon turned back to Elena and smirked half-playfully, half-seriously. This little minx was becoming very irritating, and acting a little too much like Stefan for his liking.

"Yes, you would." Damon agrees, forcing himself not to physically go over and harm Elena.

"But I'm not."

Damon smirks at her menacingly.

"Yet." Elena changes the subject.

"Where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs singing 'the rain in Spain.'" Damon points in the direction of Stefan and Elena follows his finger. "Knock yourself out." He gestures to her before leaving. Elena walks down the hall.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena calls out.

"Yes?" Stefan replies and steps out into the corridor. Elena maintains her distance from Stefan, and despite how much he doesn't like it; he respects her wishes.

"Where is Vicky?" Elena asks quietly. Stefan sighs.

"She's upstairs." Elena nods, but doesn't immediately head in that direction. She glances at Stefan, feeling uncomfortable. Especially because she had just broken up with him the night before.

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?" Stefan maintains eye contact with Elena.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user." Elena raised an eyebrow, wondering what Vicky's substance abuse problem had to do with Vicky being a vampire. Stefan, seeing Elena's reaction to this, immediately backtracks. "I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this." He explains. Elena nods.

"So, she's a vampire with issues?" Stefan nods, causing her to sigh. "What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan insists.

"How long is that?" Both Elena and Stefan turned to see that Vicky had come down the stairs to see what was going on. Elena immediately tensed and maintained wary eye contact with Vicky. Stefan turned towards the newborn vampire.

"We can talk about that later." He reassured her and Vicky nods. Elena greets Vicky.

"Hey, Vicky. How are you?" Vicky gives her a look. The question was a stupid one.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Elena smiled sheepishly at an annoyed looking Vicky, who stood there with her arms across her chest. An awkward silence suddenly developed.

* * *

 **Bennett Residence  
** **Day**

The second Bonnie's grandmother learned that the Charmed Ones were in Mystic Falls, she firmly believed that the spirits had been looking down at them favourably. After all, her beloved granddaughter, Bonnie, was going to need all the help she required to come into her own powers and learn all that she needed to know about witchcraft. The sisters were the most powerful good witches in history; it was just unfortunate that one of them had caught the eye of Damon Salvatore. It was just a question about how she and Bonnie could persuade Phoebe Halliwell to avoid the dark vampire's clutches.

"Was our family burned in the witch trials?" Bonnie asked, pulling her Grams back from her thoughts.

"No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch." Bonnie's Grams answered, patiently. Bonnie frowned in confusion.

"Phoebe told me that her great-great-whatever Grandmother was burned at the stake in Salem. That that event was the start of their 'charmed' destiny." Her Grams was surprised, but nevertheless continued listening to her granddaughter's questions.

"Phoebe's family history is none of our concern. You need to focus on yours at present, dear." Bonnie pouted at her Grams' response, but nodded.

"So how did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Her Grams smiled.

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do." Bonnie snorted.

"Grams, everybody knows that you're a witch." Her Grams nodded once again.

"But they also believe it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university. No one really believes; they just poke fun. And let 'em." She looks at Bonnie seriously. "Don't let 'em know the truth." Bonnie nodded, then pulled a face.

"Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part." Bonnie cajoled, and her Grams scowled at her disapprovingly.

"It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it." She scolded her granddaughter before looking at her clock and frowned at the time. "Aren't you late for school?"

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Day**

When Damon had made his exit after Elena had confronted him at the boarding house, he decided to do some recon with some of the known members of the Founder's council. And the best place for this was the Mystic Grill. Breezing through the doors, he immediately zoned into a booth where the Lockwood couple were having a hushed discussion. Smirking, he heads for the bar and perches himself in his usual spot and got his usual bourbon.

"Keep 'em coming." Damon requests the bartender who nods before moving off to attend to another customer. The dark vampire's ears suddenly prick up when he catches the tail end of their conversation.

"We should never have trusted that Logan… weasel with the watch." Lockwood was practically spitting fire he was so angry. Damon's raised an eyebrow at this little titbit of information. So that's where Fell had gotten that suspicious compass from. _Fucking council…_

"How many are we dealing with?" Carol Lockwood asked, worriedly. Her husband withdrew a stressed deep breath out before replying.

"Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern." Damon smirked. Carol sounded scared.

"Are we in danger? I mean, if I found the watch, when no, if knows we know, and could it come after us?" Damon saw her pull a confused face reflected on the bar mirrored wall in front of him. "And should I even be saying 'it'? Or… or is it a he or a she?" She fretted, causing both Damon and Lockwood to roll their eyes.

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger." Lockwood confirmed and Damon frowned. _This isn't good at all … my instincts really don't suck._ Carol frowned.

"So what do we do?" She asked. Lockwood reassured his wife, despite his own worried demeanour.

"Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us." Damon took a sip of his bourbon as the doors to the Grill opened and in stepped the Charmed Ones in the middle of a hushed conversation. Damon immediately wanted to leave, as he wanted to give Phoebe her space; but he couldn't resist hearing what their conversation was about.

Phoebe stopped in her tracks when she saw him, and for a split second he thought that she would do an about face and leave, taking her sisters with her. Last night had been strange, and he wouldn't have blamed her if she didn't see or talk to him for a while; but he couldn't help it. He was still trying to understand how she had come back to Mystic Falls, when he and Stefan had clearly seen her die in his arms. To his surprise, the sisters had picked a booth not too far away from where the Lockwood's were seated, and thus making it a convenient spot to eavesdrop on the conversation without being obvious.

* * *

 **With Phoebe and her sisters  
** **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

Phoebe, dressed in dark grey yoga pants and a black sports bra and barefoot, made her way outside to once again perform her meditation. Elena came up to the backdoor, and frowned at her friend's melancholy state. Did those bad memories from last night really affect her that badly? Learning from the last time she had interrupted, Elena waited for before Phoebe started the meditation. Her cue was when Phoebe stood with her legs apart either side of the post she would be balancing on (which had been secured down properly to avoid toppling over) and had her hands lying flat on top.

"I'm off, Phoebe. I'll see you later, okay?" Elena called out to Phoebe who looked up briefly and smiled warmly at her.

"Have a good day, Elena. Don't let your negative feelings for Stefan disrupt you." Phoebe hinted. Elena nodded before shifting her backpack on her shoulder and disappearing back through the house. Phoebe drew in a deep breath as she plugged in her iPod earphones with the same meditation instructions from the last time and closed her eyes. This time the ritual went more smoothly with no interruptions; and it was how Piper and Paige found their sister after the heads up from Elena at the boarding house. Phoebe lowered herself back down to earth and disengaged from the post before straightening up and turning to see her sisters standing patiently at the backdoor.

"Hey Phoebe." Paige greeted her sister, worry on her face. Piper picked up Phoebe's towel from where she had set it aside and walked over to her, Paige picking up in the rear.

"Hey guys, when did you get here?" Phoebe asked, taking the towel from Piper and mopping down her brow.

"About five minutes ago. You've got some serious upper body strength going on there sis." Paige replied, looking and sounding impressed. Phoebe gave a very small smile.

"It helps me escape my problems for a while." Phoebe admitted as she took a couple of massive gulps from her water bottle. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"And what problems are these?" Phoebe didn't immediately reply. Piper frowned. "Phoebe?" She prodded and the psychic sister turned and looked at her sisters. Both Piper and Paige gasped at the naked vulnerability they saw on their sister's face.

"Pheebs, what's wrong? You can tell us." Paige reassured her and Phoebe caved.

"Damon came over last night and confronted me about what happened on the night Primrose died." Piper looked surprised.

"And what did you say?" She asked, taking a seat on a stool in the Gilbert's kitchen. Phoebe looked like she wanted to withdraw from the topic, but the stern look from her sisters' faces stopped her.

"It's not something that I want to discuss on an empty stomach." Phoebe said. "Give me a few minutes and we'll go down to the Grill. I'll explain more there." Phoebe promised and made a quick exit up the stairs before either Piper or Paige could object. Both of her sisters sighed.

Phoebe made it to her room, and rested her back against the door. The fact that Damon had confronted her about the events that occurred after her death was one thing, that there was another factor in the equation that Phoebe wanted to confess ever since she had learned of Damon's dark history since traveling on board Titanic. His behaviour had uncomfortably reminded her of a certain ex when he was trying to redeem himself in her eyes so that they could be together. Phoebe wanted to desperately avoid that at all costs, and she was determined to stop Damon from following that particular route. But she also wanted to discuss her feelings on the subject with the two people she cared about the most. She knew that Piper and Paige would be able to lead her down the correct path and offer the right advice once they learned of her fears revolving around this particular topic.

Phoebe knew for a fact that Damon had a nasty habit of randomly popping up where Phoebe least wanted him to show up, and she knew that the topic she wanted to talk about to Piper and Paige was best left for her to talk about with Damon face-to-face, not from his supernaturally enhanced hearing. Phoebe found some sage, a small dish and a zippo lighter and packed it away in her purse. The sage would protect her and her sisters from any unwanted eavesdroppers. What she had to confess to Piper and Paige was not for anybody else's ears … at least not just yet.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Day**

Phoebe, Piper and Paige entered the Grill, with the latter two witches staring at their sister with concern. Surely, filling her stomach could wait before Phoebe could spill what was bugging her? Phoebe opened the door and stepped aside to allow her sisters to step through first. However the moment she stepped through, Phoebe's eyes immediately clapped on Damon of all people sitting at the bar, drinking his usual double bourbon. _What is he doing here?_

"Phoebe?" She looked over at Piper and snapped out of it. Glancing in her peripheral vision she noticed that Damon had looked up and turned towards the front door. A bewildered but pleased look was on his handsome face. Ignoring Damon's curious penetrating stare, the three sisters found a booth and sat down into it.

"Okay? Now can you tell us what is bugging you?" asked Paige. Phoebe nodded, but unzipped her purse and withdrew the dish, sage stick and lighter. Both Paige and Piper raised an eyebrow. "What's with the sage stick?" Phoebe looked up and smiled at her sisters.

"Something that I discovered. Since we had so much free time after defeating the Triad and Billie and Christy; I did some further research." Phoebe whispered soft enough that she hoped that Damon hadn't overheard her. The waitress came over to their booth and they quickly ordered their food and some mineral water before the waitress hurried away. Phoebe quickly clicked the lighter on and lit the sage stick. A heavy, pungent fragrance immediately hit their noses. Phoebe ignored the reek in favour of waving it around their booth.

"Damon, could you come over here please?" Phoebe called out. Piper and Paige looked at their sister in confusion, and then over at Damon who hadn't budged from his seat, but was instead looking over at them looking puzzled. Phoebe smiled.

"Good it worked." She mumbled.

"What worked?" asked Piper.

"The sage stick did what it was supposed to do." Phoebe replied cryptically and Paige rolled her eyes and clasped her hand over Phoebe's.

"Wanna share with the rest of the class?" She asked, impatiently. Phoebe took back her hand.

"I found some evidence that burning sage stops unwanted people from overhearing private conversations. That's why I asked Damon to come over. It was a test to see if he could hear me from where he was." Phoebe explained.

"So you knew that he'd be here." Piper stated. Phoebe shook her head and sat back, relaxing in her seat.

"No, but he does tend to show up unexpectedly. And what I wanted to tell you, is private. I want to reveal it to him at the right time." Phoebe explained, quietly. "What I tell you, I will tell Damon eventually." Phoebe sounded worried, and a little bit sad. Looking up at Damon, Piper and Paige could see genuine frustration and despair on the dark vampire's face. But they also noticed that his attention was divided between their booth and the booth beside them.

"Phoebe, who's the couple in the booth next to us?" asked Paige. Phoebe glanced over and frowned.

"Mayor Lockwood and his gossipy wife, Carol." Phoebe explained, with annoyance.

"I take it you don't like them?"

"He's a sleaze and she's a bitchy gossip with a Stepford bride attitude." Phoebe replied rather cattily. Piper and Paige were amused by this. "Why?"

"Because Damon is looking between us and them." Phoebe glanced over at Damon and noticed that he was indeed observing both tables. Glancing over at the Lockwood couple, Phoebe suspected that they were the original reason why Damon was here, and that her arrival with her sisters was just an unexpected bonus for Damon. Relaxing, Phoebe got straight to the point as the waitress arrived with their meals.

"I don't want Damon to turn into Cole." Her sisters blinked at her, and Paige's face went dark as she remembered how Cole used to be.

"What makes you think that Damon would be anything like that bastard?" Paige demanded. Piper was quiet; Cole had done her a favour a year ago when she was placed under a deadly coma, and she had been grateful for his assistance. However, it didn't excuse his past evils towards Phoebe and the Charmed Ones in general. Including when he was on the Titanic with Phoebe.

"Because Stefan admitted to me that Damon coped with his pain and grief by 'switching off' his emotions." Phoebe admitted. "Damon shut down completely and withdrew into himself when Primrose died, and you've already seen the result." Piper suddenly realised what Phoebe was fearing. And she smiled at her sister understandingly.

"Switched off?" Paige looked confused.

"Damon's type of vampire has the ability to turn off their emotions if they cannot handle it. Because we are human, if we experience something painful we have to accept it and persevere. But switching off your emotions is seen as the easy way out." Phoebe explained to Paige.

"Handy." Paige mused dryly. Phoebe nodded, and Piper rubbed her sister's shoulder comfortingly, a move that Phoebe both appreciated and resented.

"Basically." Paige whistled.

"Wow. Damon must really love you." Phoebe smiled dreamily, and glanced discreetly over at Damon, who was preoccupied with what the Lockwood's were discussing.

"Deeply, and as unconditionally as he did when we were fighting for my life on board the Titanic." Piper pulled her sister into a warm hug and Paige reached over and placed her hand over Phoebe's.

* * *

 **A/N: Had to cut it off here. Sorry for the delay in updates, I was sorting stuff out. Thank you for keeping up with the story if you've stuck around for this long.**

 **The next update will be out momentarily. Thanking you for your patience.**

 **TTFN :)**


	27. Death Becomes Us

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie _Titanic_. That belongs solely to director James Cameron. **

**Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **DEATH BECOMES US**

" _Are you drowning or waving?  
I just want you to save me.  
Should we try to get along?  
Just try to get along."  
_ _ **~Bush: 'Out Of This World' (Golden State [2001])**_

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High  
** **Day**

It was another typical school day at Mystic Falls, except for one thing: everyone was talking about Vicky Donavan and her mysterious disappearance.

"Hey man!" Matt turned and saw Tyler running to him. He smiled sadly at his friend.

"Hey."

"I heard that they're putting together a search party for Vicky." Matt frowned at this news, but he wasn't particularly surprised either. But he decided to set things straight with Tyler.

"She just called. She's okay." Matt insisted. Tyler sighed with relief.

"Oh, good! That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind." Matt nodded. He had been feeling extremely worried about his older sister's whereabouts; particularly when she had specifically told him not to go looking for her.

"Little bit, yeah."

"I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do." Tyler asked, still looking concerned for Matt who smiled gratefully at his friend.

"I appreciate it." Both boys moved off, heading for class as Caroline ran up to Bonnie, costume in hand. She looked extremely excited for Halloween this year. Bonnie turned just in time to see what Caroline had selected for her. She wasn't impressed.

"I have got your costume. It's all here." Caroline handed the costume to Bonnie who took it and gave her friend an incredulous look. It was a witch costume. Bonnie hoped that she was kidding.

"Seriously?" Caroline pouted.

"Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon-free fun." Caroline announced and Bonnie smiled understandingly, then noticed the necklace Caroline had. She frowned, recognising it.

"Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?" Caroline immediately shut down.

"Yep. Wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone." Bonnie shrugged and took the necklace and put it in her pocket as Caroline looked around, curiously. "Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?" Bonnie shook her head, apologetically.

"I was with Grams all weekend. I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan?" Caroline made a face.

"Yeah, riding to his castle on his white horse." She retorted sarcastically. Bonnie winced.

"Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles." She reminded Caroline, trying to get her to smile.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Day**

Elena was still at the boarding house, nd so was Stefan; who was trying to teach a highly irritated Vicky the basics of the vampire lifestyle. And so far, the newborn seemed to be catching on. Elena stood on the sidelines, warily watching her ex-boyfriend explaining a tip to Vicky; ridiculous as it sounded.

"Coffee is our friend." He explains to a sceptical Vicky (and Elena). Alcohol was one thing – as both brothers explained that it staved off the cravings – but coffee?! "It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Vicky looked unconvinced.

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" She asked stubbornly. Stefan smiled patiently.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis. One day at a time." He explained as Vicky recoiled and scowled at him.

"Oh, god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. The school councillor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." But Stefan shook his head insistently.

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicky." She glanced at him suspiciously.

"So you've never tasted human blood?"

Stefan shook his head, firmly. Only not for the reasons Vicky and Elena suspected. No, it was worse than they could ever realise.

"Not in a long time." Vicky's eyes widened, as did Elena's.

"How long?" Stefan shrugged.

"Years, and years. I'm not proud of my past behaviour." He admitted. Vicky squirmed, almost like she wanted to pull off her own skin because of her own discomfort.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover." Stefan didn't reply, because he didn't really know the answer to that question. But not answering the question only set Vicky off with a tirade of other questions and complaints. "This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee." She frowned. "Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicky left the room, leaving Stefan alone with a mystified Elena.

Stefan turned for the basement, seeking an excuse to leave the room and avoid the awkward atmosphere he shared with Elena presently.

"I'm going to … I'm gonna get her some more. All right, I'll be quick." Stefan announced and Elena nodded. Seconds after Stefan had retreated, Vicky returned looking relieved and slightly weirded out.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." Vicky said before pulling her phone free from her pocket. Elena's eyes widened in alarm.

"Who are you calling?" She asked, concerned. Vicky looked up at her briefly before continuing to type in the number on her phone.

"Jeremy." She replied matter-of-factly. Elena swallowed and approached Vicky who stopped what she was doing and watched Elena approach warily. Summoning her courage in front of an unpredictable, new vampire; Elena voiced her concerns.

"Vicky, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena stated, and Vicky frowned at her.

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena pointed out, and Vicky looked offended by the very idea that she would even hurt her boyfriend. But then again, it was over-protective Elena on the loose.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Elena shook her head.

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk." She took a brave, but stupid step towards Vicky, who looked pissed off. "You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now."

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." Vicky sneered, sick of Elena's holier than thou attitude.

"All I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicky." Elena declared firmly. Without warning, Vicky seized Elena by the throat and slammed her up against the wall.

"Or what?" Elena gasped with pain and struggled uselessly to free herself from Vicky's grasp around her neck. "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch! You had my brother whipped for fifteen years. Fifteen years and then you dumped him! When I look at you that is all that I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" Elena nodded, fearfully before Vicky finally released her and Elena stumbles forward coughing and gasping for breath.

 _Maybe Phoebe can help with Vicky?_

* * *

 **Later…**

Elena waited impatiently for Stefan to return with the blood he intended on giving Vicky to make her adjustment to being a vampire a little bit easier. The second he noticed the mixed emotions on his ex-girlfriend's face, he knew something had gone down between her and Vicky. Realising that Vicky wasn't in the room, he momentarily panicked until he could sense the newborn in his room of all places. Sighing both in relief and annoyance, he turned towards Elena who scowled at him.

"She threatened me." Elena stated and Stefan winced, but didn't look very remorseful. Instead, he defended Vicky's actions much to Elena's surprise and disgust.

"She's on edge." Stefan searched for a way to describe this to Elena without making it sound complicated. "Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues…" Elena had heard enough.

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rule book."

"How long before you learned to control it?" Stefan hesitated.

"A while. But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own." Stefan paused, trying to let the facts sink in for Elena before continuing. "The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire … it can all blur into one urge: hunger." Elena furrowed her brow.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him." _That's exactly what I tried to tell Vicky before she lost her temper and started choking me…_ But Elena didn't say that to Stefan.

"Or worse." She guessed, and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Elena looked away sadly and gathered up her belongings, getting to her feet to leave.

"I need to get going. I'm gonna tell Phoebe about this and see if she, Piper and Paige can help us with Vicky." Elena walked for the door. Stefan went to follow.

"Elena…" Elena flinched away from him and shut down.

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take." Elena bravely continued walking, trying her hardest not to start crying all over again. Meanwhile, Damon had just arrived home from his eavesdropping at the Grill. He was annoyed that he had been somehow blocked off from Phoebe and her conversation with her sisters (although he did catch a whiff of something strong and foul smelling coming from their booth). But did gather lots of useful information from the Lockwood couple about that mysterious compass he had stolen from Logan Fell after he had killed the bastard in the cemetery. So he decided to vent his frustrations on Stefan, and he walked into his brother's bedroom … however, instead of his sainted brother, he found Vicky lounging on his bed and listening to music.

Damon frowned at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, mildly curious. Vicky looked up from the book she was flipping through and stared at Damon.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years." She looked at him curiously as he rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room. "Why did you feed me your blood, or not warn me that I could turn into a vampire if I died?" Vicky demanded.

"I was … bored and wanted to see what would happen next, and because you were bleeding out on our antique couch; and getting blood out of velvet is a bitch." Damon replied dryly. Vicky frowned at his answer.

"You did this to me out of boredom?" He shrugged.

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity."

Vicky pouted and hopped up off the couch and unnecessarily stretched out her limbs. Damon gathered all his patience, and regretted feeding her his blood.

"Now I'm bored. And all I can think of is blood." Damon nodded, understandingly. "I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?" She asked, sounding a little irritated.

"That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day." Damon gestured out of the door. "Let's go." Vicky followed him immediately.

"Where?"

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be." He explained, as both bumped into a highly suspicious Stefan. Damon sighed. _Here we go…_ Stefan looked between them both and folded his arms across his broad chest.

"What are you doing?" Damon hummed thoughtfully.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank." Damon grabbed Vicky's wrist and moved around Stefan, continuing their trek downstairs. However, Stefan flashed in front of them, cutting off their escape route.

"No no. Now's not the time for this." He insisted. Damon glared at his brother disapprovingly.

"If you're gonna teach her, teach her. Show her what it's all about." Stefan hesitated.

"She could hurt someone." _Not if she's been trained correctly, or had a proper teacher to show her what to do…_ Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're just going to the front yard." He grabbed Vicky's wrist again and led her out the front door, with a very reluctant and worried Stefan following. "Come on." The trio walked out to the neatly manicured front lawn directly in front of the three slender trees in front of their front door. Stefan looked around nervously.

"Bad idea, Damon." He fretted. Damon looked unconcerned.

"She's a vampire, Stefan. She should know the perks." Damon explained with a smirk on his scheming face.

"Like what?" asked a clearly interested Vicky, who had been silent throughout the brothers' debate about the pros and cons of allowing her to set foot outside the boarding house.

"Like…" Damon used his superspeed and reappeared behind Vicky. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped and spun on the spot to face him. Her eyes lit up like a child at Christmas surrounded by gifts.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" She laughed with delight. Damon grinned, and Stefan's eyes widened; he knew what was going to happen next. It just appeared that Damon apparently didn't know … or did know, and just didn't care.

"Come on, Vicky. Live a little. No pun intended." Vicky nodded enthusiastically and super sped away. After a few minutes, she did not return. Damon's grin fell.

"Uh… my bad." He clapped a hand on Stefan's shoulder and returned to the house, leaving Stefan gapping at what just happened and then glaring accusingly and frustrated at his brother's retreating back.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Elena returned home and found a worried Jeremy still trying to get a hold of his missing girlfriend. She bit her lip, wondering how she was going to break it to her brother that his girlfriend was now extremely dangerous and very likely to kill him the second she saw him and her bloodlust took over. While she knew that Stefan (and possibly Damon) wouldn't let anything happen to all the innocents in the area on purpose; even they couldn't be everywhere at once.

"You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you?" Jeremy stopped his pacing, and took in a deep breath to steady his fraying nerves. Elena winced sympathetically. "Just… just call me please." Jeremy's voice broke as he replaced his cell back into his pocket and raked his hand through his hair looking stressed.

Elena cautiously approached, aiming to distract him.

"Hey." Jeremy looked up at his sister. "So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!" Elena suggested brightly, absently aware of Phoebe entering the house with her sisters. Jeremy gave her a deadpan look.

"Cool, sure. Sounds uh… sounds fun. Can't wait." He replied distractedly. Phoebe, Piper and Paige approached the living room at the tail end of Jeremy's reply.

"What sounds fun?" Phoebe asked brightly. Elena turned round and plastered a fake smile on her face, which Phoebe made note of but didn't immediately comment on. She'd save that for when she and her sisters had a private chat with the confused and scared teenager.

"There's a Halloween Carnival going on at school tonight." Elena replied and Paige's eyes lit up.

"Oh, cool. Sounds like fun." Elena smiled.

"You can come along, if you'd like." The sisters were about to decline before they noticed the pleading expression on Elena's face.

"Why not?" Piper agreed. Jeremy tried to sneak out of the room, but Elena intercepted him before he could.

"Jeremy, I know you're upset about Vicky. I heard she called Matt." Jeremy brightened instantly, looking relieved. "But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." Jeremy looked outraged. His sister was dictating to him who he can and cannot date? _What the fuck are you? Mom?_ Elena noticed him bristling and went to explain herself but Jeremy was having none of it.

"What does that even mean, "Let her go?"" He scoffed. "Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" Elena winced. That stung a bit. But was not about to back down from protecting her little brother's wellbeing.

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best." Jeremy's scowl deepened.

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap. Like 'nothing really mattered' crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicky was in every single one of 'em."

The Charmed Ones winced, understanding what Jeremy meant completely. After losing Prue; Piper and Phoebe had different reactions towards the death and coped with it differently as well. Piper went on a violent demon hunting spree and had to be rescued by both Phoebe and Cole. She eventually accepted Prue's death when both Leo and Paige took her to Prue's grave and let Piper vent her anger and grief towards Prue. Phoebe had distracted herself by cleaning the manor and taking care of everybody else. She had finally started to let the reality of Prue's death hit her when Phoebe recounted a memory of borrowing Prue's leather jacket without asking her to Piper. Paige had experienced a similar situation with her parents that the Gilbert siblings had with theirs. Paige's parents had died in a fiery car crash; and apart from blaming herself, she too had a period where she truly didn't give a shit. But she coped by improving herself and becoming a better person than she had been.

Jeremy sighed.

"So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." His phone vibrated, indicating that he had just received a text, and he checked the phone. His sullen expression turned to relief as he immediately responded to the text and disappeared upstairs. Elena groaned in frustration and also went to go upstairs.

"Hold up there, missy." Phoebe stopped Elena who turned and looked questioningly at the sisters who all gave her disapproving looks. "Mind tell us what's going on here?" Elena sighed.

"Vicky's getting worse." The sisters all looked extremely concerned. "A few hours ago, she threatened me when I tried to get her to leave Jeremy alone for his own safety." She indicated her neck, which the sisters could see a few bruises developing.

"And I take it from the bruising that she didn't take too kindly from being told what to do?" asked Paige. Elena shook her head. The Whitelighter-Witch rolled her eyes and walked over to the tired looking girl. She hovered her hand over Elena's bruised neck and a yellowy-orange light instantly appeared. Within seconds, the bruises disappeared.

"That was a foolish thing to do, Elena. What were you thinking?" Piper demanded, gently. Elena frowned defensively.

"I was thinking about my brother's safety." She retorted stubbornly.

"It was extremely risky, and you know it." Paige added. Phoebe wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders and sat her down on the couch. She perched down in front of her on the coffee table. Piper and Paige followed suit, sitting on the couch either side of the troubled girl, who looked like she could burst into tears at any second because of how stressed and anxious she looked.

"Okay, first of all, sweetie. I'm gonna need you to take in a few deep breaths. You're not going to do yourself or Jeremy any favours if you don't calm down first." Elena nodded and complied. "Alright. Now, I'm afraid that I have to side with my sisters with this. Provoking a newborn vampire could've gotten you killed. And while your dedication to your brother is admirable; you need to consider yourself first." Elena shook her head stubbornly.

"He's been through so much already…" She said, sounding almost broken. Phoebe clasped her hand and smiled.

"We know, sweetie. And believe me when I say that we understand completely. We've been where you are. That's why we're here, so we can help in any way we can. Just next time you want to do what you did, bring somebody to back you up." Phoebe suggested, laughing slightly and Piper and Paige echoed her suggestion. Elena hesitated, since she barely knew these witches; and it was technically her family problems. But she also knew that it would probably finish Jeremy off if something happened to her if she went off half-cocked next time.

"Okay. Next time." Elena agreed. Phoebe grinned.

"Great! Now, let's get you ready for this Halloween carnival!" Phoebe said, enthusiastically. Piper and Paige smiled warmly, as Phoebe helped Elena off the couch and tugged her insistently upstairs to her bedroom.

"You seem way too enthusiastic for a Halloween themed party." Elena commented. Phoebe shrugged.

"Hey, Halloween's my favourite holiday!"

"Well, just hope that you don't suddenly get taken back in time." Piper grumbled. Elena frowned, as she darted into her closet to retrieve her Halloween costume from last year.

"Back in time?"

"It's not important." Phoebe laughed sheepishly and glared at her sister who looked innocently back at her. Even Paige looked confused.

"Okay, guys. Care to fill in the blanks?" Phoebe cursed.

"About 9 years ago during Halloween; Prue, Piper and I were transported back in time to Virginia in 1670." Elena's eyes widened in recognition, as she remembered hearing this during the dinner party she had thrown for Bonnie so that she and Stefan could get to know each other better.

"What happened?" asked Elena, curiously as she pulled her 'sexy nurse' costume and laid it on her bed. Piper and Paige raised an eyebrow at it.

"We had to rescue what turned out to be our great-great-great whatever grandmother from a dark witch so she could give birth to her daughter who turned out to be the ancestor who started us on our journey to becoming the Charmed Ones." Elena was confused.

"That sounds awesome. But why did Phoebe react like that?" Piper chuckled evilly.

"She was probably remembering the costume she wore that particular Halloween." She replied, smirking as Phoebe looked defensive.

"Be fair, it was before we learned the true significance of Halloween; and that costume was protest statement." Piper nodded. "And anyway, you went as Glinda the Good Witch of the North." Elena made a face at the mental image in her head. It was probably the cheesiest costume, a woman like Piper could've considered wearing.

"And your point would be?" Piper retorted dryly. Paige and Elena's interest had already been piqued.

"What was your costume, Phoebe?" asked Elena, sounding amused. Phoebe hesitated, and stood up from the bed and clicked her fingers. Blinding, white stars surrounded Phoebe and just as quickly vanished revealing Phoebe dressed in a skin tight black leather dress with a neckline that plunged and revealed the black corset she was wearing that showed off Phoebe's generous cleavage. She wore a long, extremely coiffed black wig and bright blood red lipstick. Elena's eyes bugged out as Paige let out an embarrassed laugh at what her sister had worn back before she had known her.

"Elvira?" Paige chortled. Elena tried to hide her eyes, and felt her face flame up.

"That's way too much cleavage…" Elena observed. Phoebe flushed in embarrassment and clicked her fingers again returning to her more modest outfit. Paige smirked.

"Wow, Pheebs. That's some protest statement." She teased. Phoebe chose to ignore her as she turned towards the 'sexy nurse' costume Elena had. She made a face.

"You sure you don't want us to conjure you a costume, Elena?" The girl shook her head.

"The costume's not important, I just need to get out of here and get my mind off of things for a few hours." Elena indicated the slapdash, last minute costume. But they counted their blessings that Elena's dress wasn't too slutty.

"We'll give you some privacy. See you downstairs." Phoebe said to her, and Elena nodded.

"Oh, and Elena?" Phoebe stuck her head back in and scowled warningly at Elena. "We never speak of Elvira again. Got it?" Elena grimaced and nodded. Phoebe withdrew, satisfied with her reply. Elena knew that it would've been perfect blackmail material against Phoebe, but she also knew what Phoebe was capable of when she was pissed and thought better about it.

* * *

 **The Halloween Carnival  
** **Mystic Falls High  
** **Night**

The carnival was in full swing, and already teenagers were laughing, dancing, flirting … and getting drunk. Tyler spooned some cider into a cup and offered it to his friends.

"Cider for the ladies? It's a Lockwood special." Tyler announced. Caroline almost immediately accepted a cup, but Bonnie shook her head and backed away from the table.

"No way. Last year, I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Caroline snorted, unimpressed and Bonnie scowled at her friend.

"Lightweight. I'm going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline announced and Tyler grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." And clinked cups with Caroline, who chugged down her drink and asked for seconds. Bonnie sighed and resigned herself to monitoring Caroline's intake.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Night**

Once again, Damon found himself at the Grill. However, he didn't immediately sit down at the bar. He chose to observe and move in at the right moment, and his target was Carol Lockwood. The mayor approached his wife, who was sitting at the bar nursing a dry martini idly.

"How many martinis have you had?" Lockwood asked disapprovingly. Carol turned and glared up at him.

"Oh. Don't start with me." Lockwood glanced at his watch.

"Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go." He moved to grab her arm, but she shrugged him off.

"So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink." Carol insisted. Lockwood sighed in exasperation and turned on his heel, leaving the Grill; leaving Carol to stare blankly into her martini glass. The alcohol she had already consumed was already giving her a bit of a buzz, and smiled approvingly at the feeling. Damon slid into his usual spot at the bar and turned towards Carol, turning on the charm.

"Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan." Carol looked at him with surprise, and instantly smiled when she realised how handsome Damon was. A little harmless flirting wouldn't hurt. "I love a good 'gatsby' look." Damon smirked. Carol blinked at him curiously.

"I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?" Damon bristled for a split second, but immediately forced it back down as he replied to Carol's question.

"Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me but… it was cute but I had to let her down easy." He replied smoothly. Carol nodded.

"It's Damon, right?" Damon smiled pleasantly. Carol was all part of his plan to initiate himself into the council, to keep an eye on what was discussed and deliberated.

"Ah, you remember?"

"Well, you have a face that's hard to forget. What's your last name Damon?" asked Carol.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore." Carol echoed.

"Mm-hmm." Carol looked extremely thoughtful as she scrutinised Damon, who took a sip of his bourbon and waited patiently for her to take over the conversation. He didn't have to wait for long.

"Are you any relation to Zach?" Damon winced, as he remembered snapping his nephew's neck in a blood starved rage. While he didn't exactly like his nephew who very strongly took after Stefan in the 'holier than thou' department, he begrudgingly accepted that the way he had died wasn't fair.

"Zach's my uncle." Damon leant closer to Carol and stared unblinkingly into her eyes as he tried to compel her. "How do you know Zach?" Carol frowned uncertainly back at him.

"Are you okay?" Damon frowned and silently cursed to himself, as he rubbed at his eye with his finger.

"Yeah, I think there's something in my eye." He took a swig from his drink, and was rewarded with an answer from Carol.

"Well, I know Zach from the Founder's Council. You know the Salvatores were one of this town's original settlers." _You don't say? You're talking to one of them…_ Damon nodded.

"Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends." He fudged a response back to Carol, who ate it all up.

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages." Carol sounded slightly annoyed and Damon smiled politely, preparing to sell her another lie.

"Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain…" Carol looked surprised.

"You know about the Vervain?" Damon raised an eyebrow, feigning shock.

"Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do."

"Of course." Carol admonished herself for being so stupid. Damon saluted her with his old fashioned glass.

"Hmmm. Cheers." And took a generous sip. Carol placed a hand on his arm, and Damon looked over at her inquiringly. "Something else on your mind?" He asked pleasantly.

"Just wondering if you happen to know about a particular woman. She arrived in town about a month ago and has been staying at the Gilberts. Her name is Phoebe Halliwell, I believe." Carol inquired. Damon stiffened, wondering why Carol was seeking this information.

"Yeah, I know her. Phoebe's an old friend of mine from a few years ago." _Try 97 years…_ Damon replied succinctly. Carol looked surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just a matter of general interest. She seems to keep to herself, hasn't really attended any major function since the Founder's Ball earlier this year." Carol replied, obviously fishing for gossip or incriminating information. Damon wasn't biting.

"Maybe she's just a private person?" Damon pointed out, rather sternly. "And who knows, maybe she'll attend tonight's Halloween party?" _It would be weird if she didn't, considering what she is…_ Carol considered his question.

"Yes, I suppose she could. Thank you, Damon." Carol replied before taking another sip from her drink. Damon raised an eyebrow in confusion. He considered Carol's interrogation about Phoebe … odd. Did it really matter if Phoebe was social or not?

* * *

 **The Halloween Carnival  
** **Mystic Falls High  
** **Night**

Elena and Jeremy arrived at the Halloween Carnival with Phoebe in tow. Piper and Paige opted out, figuring that if they were needed for back-up they would be there the second Phoebe called Paige. Phoebe and Jeremy were the only ones not in costume. Although Elena had jokingly suggested that Phoebe dress up as Elvira just for that night; a suggestion that earned the girl an unamused glare from Phoebe and a confused look from Jeremy. Some younger kids came passed, screaming and trying to scare each other; but ended up being scared by Jeremy. Elena smacks him as the kids run off. Eventually, the trio come across Matt who is dressed as a doctor and smeared with fake blood. He grins at Elena's costume.

"You went with last year's costume too, huh?" Elena looked down at her 'sexy nurse' costume and shrugged.

"I didn't know I was coming until an hour ago."

"Me neither." Matt glances over at Phoebe and smiles politely. "Hi, I'm Matt." He introduces himself and Phoebe nods.

"Phoebe. Nice to meet you."

"Are you friends with Elena?" Matt asks curiously, looking between them both. Both Elena and Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, we lost contact about three years ago, and just recently reunited when I learned her parents died." Phoebe explained. Matt nodded, and looked over at Jeremy who seemed to be ignoring them all and scouting out the area.

"And you're going as … you?" He inquired about Jeremy's lack of costume. Jeremy ignored him and Elena sighed at her brother's rudeness. She smiled apologetically at Matt.

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into a fight."

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home." This immediately caught both Jeremy and Phoebe's attention; but for separate reasons. Matt sighed, sounding tired and stressed out. "I'm not trying to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight." He admitted. Elena was instantly alert and fearful.

"She's here?"

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt explained, frowning at the urgency in Elena's voice. Phoebe sighed exasperatedly. _You don't know how right you are…_ It was then that Elena noticed that Jeremy had done a disappearing act.

"Where did Jeremy go?" She looked around, panicking and Phoebe reached into her pocket for her cell phone. It was time for back up; she excused herself and stepped away to make the call to Piper and Paige. It was too risky and irresponsible to summon Paige and Piper via orb when too many innocents were around to witness it. Elena barely acknowledged Phoebe as Matt came over to her looking concerned.

"Elena what's the matter?"

"I…I've gotta find him." Elena said rather desperately and ran off, with Phoebe close behind. Matt decided to follow after a few moments.

Vicky walked through the school halls, dressed head to toe in a cheesy, but sultry vampire costume; fake fangs and all. Suddenly, Stefan reaches out without warning and pulls her into a classroom. Vicky pulls out of his grip, annoyed.

"What, you're following me now?" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice." Vicky pushed him away and started groping for the door knob.

"Let me out of here." Stefan simply placed a hand on the door, making it difficult for Vicky to open door without force.

"You shouldn't be here, Vicky. Crowds like this, make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control." Vicky was getting sick of being lectured by the older vampire, she just wanted to be free.

"I'm fine." She insisted. Stefan looked sceptical.

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmmm" Vicky nodded. Stefan didn't believe her for one second. He crossed his arms over his chest and began to drill her with questions.

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off?" Vicky is briefly silenced, and Stefan smiled triumphantly. "Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you." Stefan insisted.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Night**

Damon is still sitting at the bar with Carol Lockwood, who is nursing yet another martini. She is getting tipsy and Damon saw this as a chance to use this to his advantage and get the information he required.

"So you need vervain?" He asked Carol, innocently.

"Yes, my husband and I only have left what his parents left him. And Zach had promised that he could supply us with more." Carol explained and Damon nodded.

"Well, I talk to him all the time. So why don't I just ask him?"

"Hmmm…" Carol looked thoughtful. Damon pressed on with his plans and ventured another question to Carol.

"Mmmm. How much do you need? I mean, how many people, you think?" Carol brightened and did a quick sum in her head.

"Well, there's our children, of course."

"Of course."

"And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council." Carol listed. Damon frowned in surprise.

"The council?"

"Zach knows how many." Carol checked out the clock on the bar and groaned. "But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me." Damon adopted a 'concerned' look on his face.

"Well, are you happy with your husband?" Carol looked taken aback at Damon's question, before she smiled and blinked coquettishly at him. Damon recoiled with disgust, but managed to keep it off his face and smirked back.

"You're flirting with me."

"You flirted with me first." He insisted. Carol shrugged, conceding.

"True." Damon hopped up from his stool, peeled a couple of bills from his wallet and placed it down on the bar; plus tip. He turned to Carol, who was observing him with interest.

"Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there alone." Carol looked unsure. "I mean, I've seen 10 vampires tonight." He said, jokingly. She laughed, remembering what tonight was.

"Heh. Well, if only the real ones were as easy to find." Damon saw that statement as ironic.

"How's that search goin'?" He inquired, proffering a hand towards Carol, who accepted it and reached into her purse to pay for her drinks.

"Oh, we had the founder's party, and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect." She explained.

"Oh." Carol continued like she hadn't heard Damon replied. She had gone into 'wife-of-the-mayor' mode. Not that Damon actually cared, he had gotten what he needed. Now was just a matter of finding Stefan, Phoebe … whatever and moving forward with the next step of his plans.

"And all the rest were just dead ends, so mmm-mmm, I gotta go." Carol announced, and after hastily bidding goodbye to Damon, left.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Halloween Carnival  
** **Night**

Elena and Phoebe are still frantically looking for the lovelorn Jeremy, who had split off from his sister and Phoebe in search of Vicky. Phoebe could sense the anxiety dripping off Elena in waves.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard, but you need to calm down. We will find him." Phoebe reminded Elena, who nodded absently. She suddenly spots Stefan who is trying to restrain a resisting Vicky.

"Thank god." Elena sighed.

"Understatement of the year." Phoebe muttered as they fronted up to Stefan and Vicky.

"What's the matter?" asked Stefan, worriedly.

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried." Elena explained. Matt caught up to them, and Stefan stiffened. Phoebe instantly sensed deep annoyance coming from Stefan the second he saw Matt. Clearly, both of them had had words; and she had a pretty good idea what it was over.

"What's goin' on?" Matt demanded. Stefan decided to be the bigger person and extended the olive branch.

"Hey. Uh, everything's fine." He lied. However, Vicky saw the opportunity to get Stefan off her ass.

"I told you to quit bothering me." She growled at Stefan, who ignored her. Elena waded in to attempt to help.

"No. Vicky, don't do this." Vicky ignored her, focusing instead upon her brother who immediately went on the defensive.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." She indicated Stefan, who winced. Matt glared at Stefan.

"You need to back off, man."

"Matt, it's… it's okay." Elena tried to justify Stefan's actions, but Matt wasn't having a bar of it. He was only seeing another guy harassing his sister and was doing what all siblings did: defending their honour.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem!?" Matt snarled at Stefan, who pushed him up against the wall. His patience wearing thin. Finally, Phoebe couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Break it up!" She growled, pulling Stefan off of Matt. "I'm not liking the aggression I'm sensing here. Everyone needs to calm down, alright?" She demanded angrily. "Fighting is not going to solve our problems!" Elena pulled on Stefan's arm, drawing his attention.

"Stefan. She's gone." Everyone looked up to see that Vicky had indeed disappeared, having used the brawl between Matt and Stefan as a distraction technique. Stefan snarled with frustration.

"I'm trying to help her." He explained, desperately. Stefan didn't want to prove Damon right.

* * *

 **Nearby…**

Jeremy is walking around searching for Vicky after he had learned from Matt that she was there. Suddenly, Vicky grabs him and pull him into her.

"Whoa. Vic, you scared the hell out of me." He said, grinning at her with relief and delight. Vicky smiled at him sweetly.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." She draws him into a kiss, before both of them run away.

* * *

 **Other location…**

Damon arrived at the carnival and made a point of bumping into Bonnie, who immediately frowned and took a deliberate step back from the dark, unpredictable vampire. He smirked, and pretended that he hadn't noticed and started to interrogate the young witch.

"So where… where'd Caroline run off to?" He asked her casually. Bonnie's frown deepened and she immediately got territorial.

"Do yourself a favour, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline." Damon was unimpressed by the witch's bravado.

"Oh, Bonnie. So loyal."

"Just stay away from her." Bonnie insisted, threateningly. Damon spied the old-fashioned necklace dangling from around Bonnie's neck, with the amber jewel glinting dully in the artificial lights.

"Where'd you get that?" He demanded, all traces of amusement disappearing from his face.

"From a friend." Bonnie replied, vaguely. Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Caroline." He took a deliberate step towards her, and she stepped back. "You know that's mine, don't you?" Bonnie placed a hand over the necklace.

"Not anymore." Damon's lip curled unpleasantly.

"Funny. I'd like it back, please." He proffered his hand for the jewel, but Bonnie refused.

"I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it back to you if she feels like it." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Or I could just take it now." He swipes at the crystal and it burns his hand. Damon swore, giving Bonnie the opportunity to run for it.

* * *

 **With Elena, Phoebe and Stefan…**

Elena was still searching for her wayward brother, aided by Phoebe; the only person she could trust at that moment due to their bonding girl's night in. Vicky and Jeremy manage to dart out of the back entrance and continued to make out. The passionate emotions in Vicky were continuing to rise, and Jeremy was unaware of just how much danger he was currently in. But neither could care less; as they lost themselves into their kiss. Stefan was desperately trying to sense out Vicky; and Elena was almost beside herself, despite Phoebe's efforts to calm her down.

"Jeremy…" Elena breathed. Jeremy broke away from his kiss with Vicky and smoothed back her hair from her face.

"I was so worried about you." He told Vicky, who smiled bittersweetly at him.

"I'm fine now, but… I gotta leave." She responded, regretfully. Vicky was beginning to understand what both Stefan and Damon had been hinting towards when it came to control her bloodlust and vampire urges. The last thing she wanted to do was harm Jeremy, and she knew that if anything happened to him, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself and neither would Elena (despite how much she disliked the girl and her 'holier than thou' attitude).

"Wh…what? Where?" Jeremy looked deflated. He had finally found her, and now she was telling him that she had to skip town? Vicky racked her brains, trying to find an acceptable excuse.

"I gotta get out of here, Jer. I just… I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it." Jeremy immediately started protesting.

"No, you can't. You can't just leave!" Vicky hesitated, then smiled at her boyfriend coming up with a plausible solution to their problems.

"Come with me. If you come with me, we can be together forever." Vicky pulls him in and they kiss. However, Vicky nicks Jeremy's lip with her fang and starts sucking on his blood. Immediately, Jeremy flinches away and chuckles; thinking that Vicky was getting a little carried away.

"Okay. Yeah. Ow." He tries to pull away, but finds that he can't and feelings of doubt started to rise. "You're taking that costume a little too far." He joked. Vicky didn't respond. Jeremy frowned and started getting a little scared at how aggressive Vicky was suddenly getting. "What? What is it? Vicky!" He pushes her away and reacts in horror when he sees her transformed face. "Vicky, what the hell!? Oh, my God. No! Stop! Vicky! No! AH!" He starts to struggle violently just as Elena bursts out of the back entrance and sees them. Her face twists in horror when she sees Vicky attacking Jeremy, and immediately (and stupidly) runs over to them.

"Vicky, no!" Elena screams. She seizes a nearby wooden plank and swings it at Vicky, hitting her. It barely fazes the vampire and Vicky grabs her and throws her in to a pile of garbage nearby. Phoebe runs out and witnesses this.

"Hey!" Phoebe grabs Vicky's attention and the out of control newborn suddenly charges at Phoebe. But Stefan appears from out of nowhere and grabs Vicky, holding her against a nearby school bus. Jeremy's eyes widen in fear for Vicky.

"Vicky!" She vanishes. Phoebe rushes over to Elena and helps her to her feet, before both women run over to Jeremy. Stefan turns and shouts over to them.

"Go. Get inside, go!" Elena and Phoebe grab a wrestling Jeremy and runs as Stefan continues searching for Vicky.

Elena and Phoebe don't get very far with Jeremy when Vicky appears out of nowhere.

"Ah!" hollers Elena, as Vicky pushes Jeremy out of the way and grabs at Elena. However, Phoebe intercepts and tries to pull the vampire away from Elena. But she isn't strong enough and Vicky manages to bite Elena.

"Elena, no!" Phoebe yells and Vicky violently shoves her away, before continuing to feast on a terrified Elena. It is Stefan who saves the day, by stabbing Vicky in the back with a wooden stake and piercing her heart. Too late, Piper and Paige run on to the scene and react in horror as Vicky immediately shrivels up like a mummified corpse and drops to the ground, dead.

"Vicky! Vicky! Vicky! Vicky!" Piper immediately rushes forward and restrains a devastated Jeremy. Phoebe comes over and hugs him.

"Get him out of here." Elena orders the sisters. Phoebe nods, and Piper and Paige surround Phoebe, who is cradling a sobbing Jeremy in her arms and they orb out. Stefan and Elena gravely look down at Vicky's corpse, as Stefan pulls out his cell phone and dials Damon's number.

"What?" Damon responds almost immediately, sounding irritated. Stefan ignores his brother's tone.

"I need your help." He replies quietly and sounded defeated. Damon immediately realised something was very wrong. Elena walked over to Vicky's corpse, tears threatening to leak from her eyes as she sits down next to the body.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter finished. Hope I did it justice. Please review, if you liked what you've just read.**

 **TTFN :)**


	28. Starting Over, Yet Again

**_Charmed_ © Constance M. Burge and _The Vampire Diaries_ © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie _Titanic_. That belongs solely to director James Cameron. **

**Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **STARTING OVER, YET AGAIN**

" _I want to hide the truth.  
I want to shelter you.  
But with the beast inside.  
There's nowhere we can hide."  
_ _ **~Imagine Dragons: 'Demons' (Continued Silence [2012])**_

* * *

 **Bennett Residence  
Night**

Bonnie left the carnival early, still stunned over what had happened when Damon had attempted to take the necklace. In search of answers regarding why an ugly piece of strung together metal with an amber jewel could burn Damon, Bonnie went to her Grams. The second the front door opened Grams knew something was up.

"What happened to you?" Grams asked, worried. Bonnie hesitated, unsure how to answer that question. But she was definitely sure that it involved her growing powers; she just needed it to be confirmed by a more experienced witch.

"I did something. I don't know. It came from my necklace." Bonnie explained to her grandmother, still looking freaked. Grams' eyes zeroed in on the ugly accessory.

"Where'd you get that?"

"It's part of my costume. It's a piece of junk." Bonnie was confused by the reaction. Grams looked stunned as she stared at the necklace.

"That piece of junk belonged to one of the most powerful witches of our family. Let me show you." She led Bonnie over to an ancient tome and started flipping through its pages until she found what she was looking for. "There she is." Grams turned the tome towards her granddaughter and revealed a picture of a pretty young black woman dressed in modest mediocracy Victorian attire. "Emily Bennett. Your great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace." She pointed towards the very same necklace that now hung around Bonnie's neck. The young witch wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

 **The Halloween Carnival  
** **Night**

By the time Damon arrived Elena was in tears. She was still sitting next to Vicky's mummified corpse with Stefan hovering nearby, giving her the space she needed to grieve; but knowing that his comfort would not be appreciated. Damon paused, taking in the sad scene and steeled himself; knowing that he'd have to be quick on his feet because Elena was expected to be out for his blood and ready to blame him for this. He approached them, all business.

"You should go. I got this." He instructed, leaning over Vicky's corpse. He needed to bury her body before she started to decompose, and before she could be noticed by some other unlucky bystander. Stefan nodded, but Elena immediately got to her feet and glared bloody murder at Damon.

"You did this. This is your fault." She accused him, and Damon gave Elena a steely glare.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon retorted. Elena attempted to hit him, but he blocked her by grabbing her hand and stopping the blow in its tracks. He leaned in and spoke slowly and clearly so that she understood what he was about to say to her. "None of this matters to me. None of it." Elena was incensed.

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." Elena successfully hits Damon, but he is barely fazed. But just then a strong breeze brushes past Elena and he froze as the scent of Elena's blood camped out in his nose.

"You need to leave." She opened her mouth to protest but he raised a hand to silence her. "Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." Elena threw him a filthy glare before she rose to her feet and turned her heel, leaving swiftly. Damon forced himself to calm down as he willed back his fangs. He picked up Vicky's corpse, before he and Stefan disappeared to dispose of the body.

Elena was halfway across the compound, on her way to her car when she bumps into a frantic looking Matt.

"Elena! Hey, have you seen…" He saw the amount of blood staining her costume and his eyes widened in horror. "Whoa. Wh…what happened?" Elena gave a martyred sigh.

"Nothing. Some idiot with some fake blood got me." She lied. "I'm gonna go home and shower." Matt nodded. He looked incredibly miserable and out of his mind with worry.

"I…I can't find Vicky. She totally bailed on me." Elena winced, and came up with the first lie she could think of.

"I don't know where she is." She felt bad about lying to him, but it was better than the alternative. Matt looked anguished; he didn't deserve this tragedy at all.

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?" Elena gave a weak smile.

"You're a good brother, Matt." She reassured him. He shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe she went home."

"Maybe." Elena whispered, on the verge of breaking down into tears once again. She hoped that she didn't. Matt smiled at her before walking away, and Elena continued walking towards her car. But upon getting into it, she promptly cries.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Phoebe, Piper and Paige arrived at the house in swirling orbs, with Phoebe still cradling a distraught Jeremy in her arms. Immediately, both she and Jeremy sank down onto the couch and a fresh onslaught of tears cascaded down the boy's cheeks. Phoebe pulled him into an embrace and started rocking him gently.

"I know, sweetheart. Just let it out, it'll make you feel better." Phoebe promised as she looked to her sisters for a solution. They looked and felt just as clueless as she did.

"I'll go get him some water." Paige said and disappeared into the kitchen. Phoebe glanced at Piper, who sat down on Jeremy's other side, sympathising with the poor broken teenager.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked her older sister for advice.

"I'm not sure, Pheebs. Maybe we should just wait for Elena to come home and see how she wants to deal with this situation." Piper advised. There was a soft knock at the door, and Paige answered it as she passed the glass to Piper, who placed it on the coffee table. It was Stefan.

"Hey, Stefan." She greeted the vampire, who looked passed her to the couch and saw Phoebe consoling Jeremy.

"How is he?" He asked quietly and Paige looked back at the group gathered on the couch.

"Not good." Paige replied. "Do you wanna come in?" Stefan shook his head and took a step back from the threshold.

"I better not. I'll just wait out here for Elena." Paige nodded and closed the door. Stefan sighed and turned away from the closed door before sitting down on the porch. He didn't have to wait very long before Elena's car pulls up to the house and a blood spattered Elena comes walking briskly up the footpath. He stands up to greet her.

"Where is he?" Elena asks quietly.

"Inside." Stefan replied and stepped aside as Elena enters the house and walks to the living room, where she is greeted by the concerned Charmed Ones and her grieving brother. She goes over to Jeremy and perches on the coffee table in front of him and Phoebe. Jeremy looks up at his sister and breaks away from Phoebe's comforting embrace.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" Elena asks Jeremy, firmly. The boy looks up at his sister with large, frightened brown eyes and shakes his head.

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but… I don't understand." He stammered. Elena nodded and filled in the blanks.

"She was going to kill me." Jeremy nodded.

"Now she's dead. Vicky's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Jer." Tears formed in Jeremy's eyes again and he crumpled forwards. Phoebe placed a comforting hand on the boy's back as Elena's heart broke at the state of her brother.

"Make it stop. It hurts." Jeremy whimpered. Elena reached over and grabbed his hand, stroking it comfortingly with her thumb and shushing him soothingly.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay." She reassured him. But what Jeremy said next was the last straw.

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" Elena immediately sat down beside her brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, my God. Come here." She let Jeremy cry some more, as she looked up at the sisters.

"We better go." Piper suggested and Elena nodded in agreement. Piper and Paige disappeared and Phoebe decided to go outside with Stefan to give the siblings some privacy together to work through their grief. She walked outside, and found Stefan sitting on the porch looking extremely guilty. Wiping away the tears she had shed, she went over and lent on the balcony, hugging herself against the cold, autumn night air. Eventually, Elena comes outside. She spots Stefan sitting on the porch and glances briefly at Phoebe, who seemed to be lost in her own little world.

"Are you okay?" Stefan looked up at Elena and immediately stood up, facing her.

"I, uh… I wanted to help her. But instead, uh… How's he doin'?" He inquired politely.

"He's a mess." Elena replied honestly. "I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid." She looked desperate. Stefan bit his bottom lip and looked over at Phoebe who nodded.

"Elena, what can I do?" Elena looked at him questioningly. "I… what can I do to help? I'll do anything." He promised and Elena looked at him solemnly.

"Can you make him forget?" Stefan was taken aback. Was Elena really asking what he thought she was asking?

"Elena…" He hesitated.

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened." Elena explained. Stefan looked backed into a corner.

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work… because of who I am. Because of how I live." He looked uncomfortable. "I don't have the ability to do it right." He confessed. Elena looked dismayed before an unexpected source came to the rescue.

"I can do it." It was Damon, looking sober faced. Phoebe looked at him with shock.

"Damon…" He ignored her.

"If this is what you want… I'll do it." Phoebe smiled approvingly at Damon as Elena turned to him with her arms folded protectively over her chest. She looked at him grimly.

"It's what I want." She insisted. Elena was still pissed off with Damon, but she mellowed out very, very slightly the second he offered this to her. Damon nodded and drew in a deep breath.

"What do you want him to know?" He asked, patiently. Elena didn't waste a second.

"I want you to tell him that Vicky left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her." She looked through the window at a very lost looking Jeremy. "He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." She instructed and Damon heads inside. Elena lets out a deep breath and sinks down on the step next to Stefan. "Part of me wishes that I could forget too." She confesses and Stefan looks hurt. "Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since." Stefan looks at her.

"Is that what you want?" He asks her quietly. Elena nods.

"Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened … I can't lose the way I feel about you." She confesses and Stefan's lethargic heart gives a little twinge of hope that Phoebe feels, and she smiles. All three of them look at the door when Damon re-emerges.

"It's done." He confirms. Elena heads back inside without another word, and the brothers exchange glances. Phoebe straightens up from her perch on the balcony and approaches Damon, who looks at her warily. She smiles at him, approvingly.

"Thank you, Damon. You did the right thing." She commends him and immediately wraps him up into an embrace, cupping the back of his head and burying her face into his shoulder. It is the tenderness of the embrace that startles the older Salvatore. Slowly, Damon returns the hug and breathes in Phoebe's scent. A small, hopeful and tentative smile spreads across his face and he savours the moment until Phoebe pulls away and walks to the door.

"Good night, boys." Phoebe says before letting herself in. Stefan gives his brother a congratulatory smile.

"You're getting closer, Damon." He tells him, before speeding away. Damon pauses, letting his brother's words and Phoebe's actions sink in before he smiles and then he too speeds off home.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Weeks later  
** **Day**

Stefan was depressed. Elena was keeping him at arm's length – having found it exceedingly difficult to deal with the fact that he and his brother were bloodthirsty killers in their own right – and Damon was practically floating on air ever since Phoebe made a progression in their relationship, by giving him her approval when he did Elena a favour by compelling Jeremy to forget all the horrible things that had happened to him recently. But while he was pleased that Damon and Phoebe were very slowly rekindling their 97-year-old romance; Stefan was resentful that his older brother seemed to be constantly fucking things up and then somehow coming away from the incident smelling like a rose, and leaving Stefan to cop the repercussions… as usual. Stefan decided to distract himself from his brooding thoughts by reading by the fireplace in the Salvatore's parlour. But halfway through, he fell asleep. He wakes up when his book falls from his lap to the floor.

"Damon?" Stefan calls out cautiously. He receives no reply, which irritates Stefan. The light brown haired vampire sits up from the couch and picks up the fallen book, setting it aside. Stefan gets to his feet and looks around. "Whoever you are, I'm not in the mood to play games so just show yourself!" He demands, before he is tackled by an unknown vampire from behind. Stefan grunts when he lands hard on his back, and the vampire straddles him, game face on and hissing in his face. He recognises her immediately. "Lexi!?" The vampire smirks at him, playfully.

"Hi." Lexi was a 300-year-old vampire who had been Stefan's second best friend and mentor ever since he and Damon had been rescued from Titanic and gone their separate ways. Lexi was also responsible for helping Stefan through his own personal grief with losing Primrose and his … other vampire related issues. She was a petite buxom blonde with a finely sculpted heart shaped face and mischievous brown eyes. Stefan observed that his best friend was wearing a tight pair of black leather pants, a clingy short sleeved green T-shirt and black boots. Her long pin-straight blonde hair had been pulled to the side and braided so that it fell over her right shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, pleased to see her but also slightly confused at the same time. Lexi grinned and hugged him.

"How could you even ask that?" She replied mock-hurt as Stefan chuckled and returned the hug.

"I missed you."

"Happy birthday." Lexi chirped and Stefan winced when he remembered, and mentally kicked himself when he realised. With all the bullshit that had been occurring, he had 'conveniently' forgotten his 162nd birthday.

"How have you been anyway?" Stefan wanted to know, and Lexi casually shrugged as they both made their way upstairs to Stefan's room to catch up properly. Lexi reported what was new with her while they kidded around. Eventually, Lexi managed to pull away.

"Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" Lexi looked quizzical. Stefan let out an exasperated breath as he replied to his friend's inquiry.

"I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others." He looked at his friend seriously. "Do me a favour, while you're here, please be careful?" He urged her. Lexi frowned.

"Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden." Stefan's face lit up, as pleasant memories drifted through his head. "'Wanted Dead or Alive', it's our theme song. It'll be a blast." Stefan chuckled.

"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend, huh?"

"We can _make_ him remember us." Lexi reminded him and started tugging insistently on his arm. "Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?" Stefan hesitated.

"I told, you her name is Elena." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." Lexi reached over to his nightstand and picked up an old, yellowed photo of Katherine Pierce. The girl in the picture was the spitting image of Elena. Stefan winced and took away the photo.

"You didn't even know Katherine." Lexi pulled a face.

"Cause if I did, I'd kick her ass. Little bitch." Then Lexi looked contemplative. "Speaking of… where's Damon?" Stefan smirked at the connotation, then sobered up and scowled.

"Either inflicting misery somewhere, or mooning after Phoebe. Take your pick." Stefan replied flippantly.

"Who's Phoebe?" Stefan froze, and mentally kicked himself for his slip up. But it was too late to backtrack now.

"Phoebe's an old friend of ours from long ago." Stefan replied, reluctantly.

"Really? Where'd you meet her?"

"On the Titanic in 1912." Stefan saw no reason to lie to Lexi, he trusted her. Lexi's eyebrow rose.

"She's a vampire?"

"Nope." Stefan replied succinctly.

"Gonna need more information than that Stef… unless it's a sore subject with you?" Lexi prodded. Stefan sighed.

"Phoebe's the reincarnation of her great-great Aunt Primrose. She travelled with her mother and her bastard of a fiancée on the maiden voyage of Titanic and we met her when she was trying to commit suicide on the stern of the ship." He explained.

"And by _we_ you mean?"

"Damon and I, yes." Stefan replied quietly. Lexi smirked.

"So Damon made a friend, huh? Stranger things have happened." Normally Stefan would've chuckled and went along with Lexi's less than pleasant demeanour towards Damon; but when it came to Phoebe, he drew the line.

"Phoebe is more than just a friend to Damon, Lex. Primrose was Damon's lover and he was shredded when she…" He couldn't continue. It was still a painful topic, despite the fact that Phoebe was alive and well and only a phone call away if he wanted to talk or see his best friend. Lexi went sober-faced.

"Oh, My God. She died on the Titanic didn't she?" Lexi guessed. Stefan nodded.

"She froze to death in Damon's arms."

"And that's why he's such a prick and a general pain-in-the-ass?" Stefan nodded.

"Partially. Yes." Lexi immediately felt ashamed. But something still didn't add up. Why was Phoebe here in the first place, and how did Damon react when he saw her again? Was he still an arrogant, selfish bastard?

"So why did Phoebe come back? How did she remember?" Lexi asked. Stefan grinned.

"Phoebe wanted to keep a promise that 'she' had made to the both of us before she died. And as to how she remembered; Phoebe's a witch with the power of premonition. She had psychic dreams about our time on the Titanic together and got her memories back." Lexi frowned. _Damon fell in love with a witch?! Talk about 'Romeo and Juliet' gone insane…_

"Alright, enough information. I'm getting a headache." She urged and Stefan chuckled.

"You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of." Lexi flopped back down on the bed and reclined casually, smiling up at Stefan.

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?" Stefan shook his head.

"Doesn't work like that and you know it." He pointed out and Lexi pouted.

"Yeah. It was worth a shot." Stefan chuckled.

"Hey Lex. I'm really glad that you came here." Lexi stretched like a cat.

"What are you doing for your birthday? It's not every day a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old." Stefan groaned. How he was going to celebrate his birthday was the very last thing on his mind.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Lexi smirked. He wasn't getting out of this one that easily.

* * *

 **Sheriff's Office  
** **Day**

Phoebe and her sisters went with Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy to the Sheriff's office to act as the support for the minors as they were questioned over Vicky's disappearance. Liz was looking suspiciously at the Charmed Ones, questioning what their purpose was with these 'kids' as they had mysteriously turned up out of the blue and nobody could discover why they were in Mystic Falls in the first place.

"Where did Vicky say she was going?" Liz asked patiently. Jeremy filled in the blanks.

"She didn't." Jeremy confirmed.

"Did she tell her brother where she was going?" Liz insisted. Matt shook his head.

"No, she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town." He explained.

"Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?" She asked him. Matt nodded.

"Stefan Salvatore may know. He came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him."

"What was he doing there?"

"I was trying to help her, I knew that Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicky and she had a drug problem. So I tried to help." Stefan explained patiently. Liz raised an eyebrow.

"So you got involved because Elena asked you to?"

"I asked Stefan to help. I thought that, by helping Vicky, he was helping my brother." Liz nodded, accepting the answer before moving on to the next question.

"What was her behaviour like those last few days before she left?" Matt thought for a second.

"Up and down, very sketchy. Like she was coming down from some major partying." He explained.

"Any signs of aggression or violence?" Liz asked.

"None that I remember." Jeremy replied.

"No." said Stefan.

"No." Elena confirmed. Liz looked pained, but knew that the kids weren't lying. The answers she had been given were 100% factual … at least that's what Stefan, Elena, Damon and the Charmed Ones wanted her to think.

"So you believe that Vicky has really left town?" Liz asked one final time.

"Yes." Matt, Stefan and Elena replied.

"I'll miss her but… I think it's for the best." Jeremy said, proving that Damon's compulsion worked. Stefan waited for Elena outside the Sheriff's office with Piper and Paige. Matt immerged from the building and walked past Stefan, barely acknowledging the vampire. Guilt created knots in Stefan's gut.

"I was trying to help her, Matt. That's all." Matt gave Stefan a scathing glare before he left.

"Don't let it get to you, Stefan. It's your word against his about what happened with Vicky." Paige reminded him. Stefan nodded, but it didn't make it right. Elena finally walked out of the office with Phoebe and Jenna. Elena turned to Jenna and Jeremy, Phoebe had already walked over to her sisters and Stefan.

"I'll meet you guys at the car." Elena promised her aunt and brother. Jenna nodded.

"Okay. You coming too Phoebe?" She called out to the witch. Phoebe shook her head in reply.

"Not just now. I'll see you later." Jenna nodded and led Jeremy back to the car. Elena walks over to Stefan, who looks at her with deep concern.

"You okay?" Elena ignored the question.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." Elena confirmed and Stefan gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Elena stepped away from him, her face blank.

"I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicky is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why." Stefan looked down at his feet, unsure about what to say that to that. Phoebe winced. "Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just… it's just too much…" Stefan desperately wanted to help Elena understand.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it?" He suggested. Elena immediately closed herself off.

"No, Stefan. You have to stay away from me." She turns and walks towards the car, and Stefan despairs. Phoebe, Piper and Paige stare disapprovingly at the teenage girl as they come over to Stefan's side and offer him comfort.

"I know that this won't offer you much comfort, Stef. But she'll come around eventually." Phoebe reassured him.

"How do you know that?" Stefan demanded quietly. Phoebe placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as they watched the car carrying Elena, Jeremy and Jenna drive off.

"I remembered how it felt when Prue, Piper and I first became witches. It took a while to fully come to terms with our new destiny. Elena will eventually understand that she cannot run away from it for very long. It will always be there." Phoebe reminded him and Stefan smiled a little.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Day**

Damon entered the house and immediately caught a whiff of a foreign scent that didn't belong to Stefan, Piper, Paige or even Phoebe. Frowning, he investigates and follows the scent, before eventually coming across Lexi sleeping in Stefan's room. Smirking, he Damon hops into the bed and lies down next to Lexi and just waits as he stares at her. Lexi stirs.

"Hmmm, huh?" She turns to find Damon lying next to her.

"Boo." Lexi groans, and immediately remembers what she and Stefan had discussed about him earlier and decides to cut him a little bit of slack. "Hello, Lexi. What an unexpected surprise." Damon greets her casually. Lexi gave him a look.

"Unexpected surprise?" She scoffs and tidies up her slightly dishevelled appearance. "I think the wrong brother went back to high school." She sits up and Damon follows.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just for Stefan's B-Day." Lexi replies succinctly. Damon grins cheekily.

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" He teases playfully and Lexi is disgusted.

"That's it Damon. After a century I finally realise death means nothing without you." She turns and glares at him. "Do me." She hops off the bed and Damon pouts and lies back on the bed.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Lexi snorted.

"Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person." She retorts. _Although, now I know the reason why you're such a jackass…_ She privately thinks.

"Because I'm a vampire." Damon states.

"But you're only the bad parts." Lexi insists, and Damon decides to push his luck.

"Teach me to be good then." Damon leans in as though to kiss Lexi and she grabs him by the neck and squeezes, choking him.

"I'm older and that means stronger." Damon grabs onto her wrist, trying to pull her away from his throat.

"Sorry." He wheezes and belatedly realises that he went too far, and suddenly pictures Phoebe's hurt and disapproving face in his head and is instantly remorseful. Maybe Lexi is doing him a favour by putting him back in his box? Lexi leans in, game face displayed and hisses into his ear.

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. _And you know I can do it._ " Damon paled.

"Yeah…" He reluctantly admitted and Lexi released him, causing Damon to cough. Lexi pauses before leaving the room, and turns to give Damon a disappointed glare; which takes him aback.

"Not sure that Phoebe would've been happy about what you just pulled right now. You need to work on that." Lexi reminded him before finally leaving. Damon looked stunned that she knew about Phoebe… before adding it all together. Then he snarled.

"Stefan…"

* * *

 **Bennett Residence  
** **Day**

Bonnie is packing her suitcase, and her Grams walks in to investigate. She is disappointed by what she sees.

"You leavin'?" Bonnie doesn't look her grandmother in the eye.

"Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much." Grams scoffs at the excuse, knowing damn well that it wasn't the real reason why Bonnie was packing to leave. The girl was scared and denying her powers. That much was certain.

"Because he misses you, or because he doesn't trust me?" Bonnie is silent indicating the latter. "Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy juju." Bonnie finally looks up.

"He's right." Bonnie remains resolute that she's doing the right thing. Grams sighs.

"He's always right, that's his other problem." She notices the crystal necklace lying on Bonnie's bedside table and picks it up. "Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that." Bonnie glances at the necklace and recoils.

"I gotta give it back to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me." She insists. Grams frowns.

"Yes, it does. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours." Bonnie scowls at her grandmother. She loved the older woman dearly, but Bonnie believed that she just didn't get it.

"Emily was your ancestor too, why don't you wear it?"

"Because it didn't find me, it found you, protected you. A witch's talisman is a powerful tool. Don't be givin' that back to anybody." Grams warned her granddaughter before leaving the room. Bonnie sighed and picked up the necklace and replaced it back around her neck.

"I just wish it was prettier." Bonnie grumbled before she finished zipping her suitcase closed. Maybe she should pay Elena a visit? Her friend had been looking a little down in the dumps recently.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

Phoebe hadn't returned from the Sheriff's office yet; but Elena wasn't worried. She suspected that she was just spending time with her sisters. She wished that she had that type of luxury. Jenna came over and sat down next to her on the couch, while Jeremy was seated behind them at the dining table writing something.

"You're wallowing." Jenna observed.

"So are you." Elena retorted and Jenna snorted.

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped."

"Yeah. Well, Logan's a jerk." Elena admitted and Jenna nodded.

"You didn't get a brush-off email saying: 'I'm leaving town. See ya!'" Jeremy glanced up at them and scowled with annoyance.

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Both Jenna and Elena looked over at him curiously. This was not like the boy at all and they were worried.

"Why? What are you doing?" asked Jenna. Jeremy gave them a 'duh' look.

"Homework." That was new. Elena looked at her brother incredulously. Jeremy was not notorious for voluntarily doing his homework without having to be asked about a million times before hand.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena wanted to know. Jeremy sighed.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so…" Jenna and Elena exchanged surprised glances.

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena questioned. Jenna shook her head, still looking stunned and a little suspicious. There had to be a reason why Jeremy was acting this way.

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna disagreed.

"He can hear you." Jeremy stated.

* * *

 **Sheriff's Office  
** **Day**

Liz is in her office dealing with the paperwork surrounding Vicky Donavan's disappearance when she receives a call from her secretary. She picks up the receiver.

"Yeah?" She listens for a moment. "Send him in." The second the phone was on the hook, Damon strides into the room carrying a large box in his arms. His expression was calm and pleasant.

"Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?" Liz requests and Damon complies.

"Sure." Liz gestures for him to take a seat.

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out of the town." Damon nodded.

"Yes, he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you." He puts the box on the deck and slides it towards Liz. She looks inside and sees that it is filled to the brim with vervain.

"Vervain." Liz confirms. Damon nods.

"That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough." Liz nods. It was more than adequate.

"It's a small circle… Founding families, a few city officials."

"And your deputies, of course, right? Are we any closer?" He asked, under the pretence of being a concerned member of the council, when really he was grilling for more information. Liz hesitated, which Damon took note of and forced himself not to smirk.

"I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampire can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?" _Yeah, what if?_ Damon inwardly smirked as he adopted a shocked expression.

"So is that even possible?" Liz looked pained.

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us." Damon had to bite down on his tongue to avoid giving a reaction to this and making Liz suspicious.

"Hm. So what's the next step?" He inquired. Liz's face immediately went serious.

"We're not looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began." Damon immediately went ramrod straight and his eyes narrowed dangerously. That automatically put Phoebe and her sisters in the suspect pile and he needed to find a quick solution to this problem and fast. He wasn't about to let Liz suddenly interrogate Phoebe, Piper and Paige about things that didn't concern them or that they were unfamiliar with. Damon forced himself to put a pleasant smile on his face.

"And I, of course, will do anything I can to help." He promised.

And on that note, he got up and bid Liz goodbye before turning on his heel and leaving the office. The second his foot hit the concrete pavement, he immediately spotted the Charmed Ones walking down the street, oblivious to the attention that they were receiving from Damon. The dark-haired vampire smiled as he took in Phoebe, looking as upbeat and carefree as she usually did, and even more beautiful wearing tight blue denim Levis with a brown belt a white sheer lace top with a matching white jacket over the top and brown boots. Her long wavy brown hair had been gathered back into a ponytail and she wore simple silver dangling earrings and aviator sunglasses. His first reaction was to follow them, but decided against it; not wishing to push his luck where it came to Phoebe's growing feelings for him. So he let them be and turned on his heel and disappeared down the street in the opposite direction.

Phoebe stopped walking and turned back towards the Sheriff's office, looking around curiously. She could've sworn that she sensed Damon lurking nearby… or at least what he had been feeling at that moment.

"Hey, Phoebe? You okay?" asked Piper. Phoebe jerked her head back towards her sisters and grinned.

"Absolutely. Just thought I saw something." She reassured them and continued walking back towards the Gilbert's house. _What are you up to Damon?_

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

Elena had retreated to her bedroom and was lying in her bed, brooding. Which was how Bonnie found her a moment later, having satisfied her desire to visit her best friend.

"You up?" Bonnie asked Elena rhetorically.

"No." Bonnie rolled her eyes and moved to take the covers off Elena's head. "No, no!" Elena moaned, sleepily. Bonnie frowned down at her.

"Why haven't you called me back?"

"I'm sorry." Elena replied quietly from underneath the covers. Bonnie stared blankly at the covers.

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?"

"Yep." Bonnie sighed. It didn't seem like such a bad idea, to be honest.

"Move over." Elena complies and Bonnie slides in next to her friend. I'm officially worried. What's going on?" She demanded not unkindly. Elena whimpered.

"I'm tired of thinking… of talking. I…" She broke off and Bonnie looked confused.

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Elena bit the bullet.

"Stefan and I broke up." Bonnie's face fell.

"I'm so sorry." She replied sincerely. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, then realised how stupid the question was and mentally kicked herself. "Right, stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck." Elena silently agreed.

"You wanna make it up to me? Get my mind off of it." Elena suggested and Bonnie grinned and pulled the covers off them both before getting out of the bed, closing the window and grabbing one of Elena's pillows. Elena looked at her quizzically and protested when Bonnie ripped it open and emptied it of the feathers.

"Hey!" Bonnie raised a hand.

"Be patient." She reassured her. Elena calmed down and nodded uncertainly.

"Okay." Then Bonnie threw her a serious expression.

"I need to swear you to secrecy." Elena made a face. She was sick of keeping things secret.

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena admitted, but Bonnie shook her head insistently at her best friend. A pleading expression on her face.

"Swear. 'Cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie admitted sheepishly. Elena was surprised.

"Okay, I swear." Bonnie nodded and looked around the room, making her final preparations. Then she looked up at Elena.

"There's no windows open, right?"

"Right."

"There's no fan. No air conditioning." Elena was getting impatient.

"None. What are you doing?" Bonnie grinned.

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it." She sat on her knees in front of Elena who was sitting Indian-style in front of the pile of feathers, looking lost. "You ready?"

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena demanded. Without replying, Bonnie levitates a feather in front of Elena. Then levitates several more. Elena watches on in shock and amazement.

"It's true, Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."

"I believe you." Elena couldn't do anything but believe her. Feathers continue dancing around the duo of laughing, joyful girls when they are startled by somebody clapping their hands. Immediately the feathers fall slowly to the covers as Bonnie and Elena snap their heads towards Elena's bedroom door and see Phoebe standing in the doorway with a pleased grin on her face.

"Glad to see you've finally accepted that you're a witch, Bonnie." Phoebe praised her. "Nice job with your levitating skills. Took me a while before I got used to it." Bonnie looked at Phoebe with surprise.

"But I thought you said that you had premonitions?" Phoebe nodded.

"I do, that's my primary power. But I have other active powers as well. Levitating just happens to be one of them."

"Can you show us?" Asked Elena, curiously. Phoebe shrugged.

"I don't see why not." She closed Elena's door behind her and approached the girls and narrowed her eyes. "But the same rules apply with what Bonnie said about telling people. Awful things can happen if a witch or any other supernatural creature is exposed. Trust me, I know from first-hand experience." Elena and Bonnie looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe raised her hand.

"I'll tell you in moment." The older witch sat cross legged in the middle of Elena's room and closed her eyes. "Ready?" Phoebe asked, but didn't bother to wait for a reply before she slowly levitated into the air, almost touching the ceiling.

"Woah." Elena breathed. Bonnie's eyes lit up.

"Can you show me how to do that?" Phoebe's smile thinned slightly.

"Sorry, sweetie. But it's not my place to show you. Besides you're not strong enough just yet. You're still just learning how to levitate feathers and I'm way heavier than a feather." Bonnie nodded, understanding Phoebe's logic… not necessarily liking it, but understanding it.

"Can you tell us what you meant before about what could happen if any supernatural creature is exposed?" Elena asked. Phoebe swallowed hard. While it had been eight years since it had happened, it was still a sore subject. "You don't have to explain…" Elena had seen Phoebe's hesitance. But Phoebe firmly shut down.

"No, you need to understand the importance of keeping the existence of magic safe and unexposed. Piper and I had to learn the hard way, and we don't want anyone else to experience what we went through." Bonnie and Elena both realised how serious this topic was, if Phoebe's reaction to Elena's question had any bearing on it. "The one and only time magic was exposed was eight years ago. I wasn't around to witness it, as I was trapped in the underworld searching for my boyfriend."

Elena's eyes widened.

"Damon?" Bonnie's eyes widened in shock and mouthed 'Damon' to Elena who hastily brushed the question aside as Phoebe smiled slightly but shook her head.

"No, I didn't know about Damon back then. No, my boyfriend was a half-demon named Cole. But that's a memory I'd rather not relieve." Elena relaxed, and waited for Phoebe to continue her explanation.

"So what happened?" asked Bonnie.

"Prue, Piper and I were trying to prevent a prominent Doctor from being killed by 'The Source of All Evil's personal assassin, Shax. We weren't successful killing him the first time round, so Prue and Piper went out to find and vanquish him, while I calmed down the Doctor. It turned out that while vanquishing Shax, Prue and Piper had unknowingly exposed their magic to a reporter and her cameraman. All hell broke loose." Bonnie and Elena looked horrified by the mere thought of something like that happening again. Both almost didn't want to know what happened.

"While that had happened, I was down in the underworld and didn't find out what had happened until Leo – my brother-in-law and our Whitelighter – came down to find me and report." Bonnie and Elena frowned at the term 'Whitelighter'.

"What's a Whitelighter?" They asked. Phoebe smiled.

"A Whitelighter is a sort of guardian, mentor and advisor to 'good' witches. An angel." Elena's eyes widened when she thought back to the blonde-haired man she remembered back when she was 12. "But he gave that up to be with Piper, since it is technically forbidden for witches and Whitelighters to be together, married and/or with children." Phoebe went on with her explanation.

"Anyway, Leo, Cole and I decided that the only chance to reverse what had happened was for Cole to go and talk to the Source himself. However when he came back, Cole had hinted that one of my sisters had been killed, and Leo went to investigate as part of his job as a Whitelighter."

* * *

 _ **(Flashback: S3, Ep 22: 'All Hell Breaks Loose')  
**_ _ **San Francisco, California  
**_ _ **Various locations  
**_ _ **2001 – Eight Years Ago**_

 _Phoebe and Leo were in a cave in the Underworld. Both were discussing something very quietly. Cole walked in and Phoebe turned and rushes over to him._

 _"Cole, where have you been? We've been worried." Cole couldn't meet Phoebe's eyes and Leo grew suspicious. "What's the matter?" Phoebe asked her boyfriend, worriedly._

 _"He knows." Cole eventually answered, confusing Phoebe and Leo. Did he mean that the Source knew about the exposure … or something else? "About you, about us." Phoebe paled._ Well, shit!

 _"So what does that mean?" Cole hesitated._

 _"He's offering a deal. He'll get Tempus to reset time if you stay… here." Phoebe looked shocked and Leo frowned._

 _"What, down here? He's crazy." Cole gave Leo a look, and gave a dry laugh._

 _"Hardly."_

 _"Yeah, well, we're desperate but not that desperate." Leo retorted with disgust. Phoebe waded in._

 _"Why would he think that I would accept an offer like that?" Cole hesitated once more._

 _"Because it's the only way to bring one of your sisters back to life." Phoebe and Leo looked horrified._

 _"What?" Phoebe breathed. Leo glared at Cole._

 _"It's a trick. He's lying." Cole shook his head._

 _"No, it's not."_

* * *

Phoebe fidgeted with one of the feathers from Elena's pillow, lost in the memory of the worst moment of her life. Elena and Bonnie looked pale.

"Leo had no choice but to take Cole's word for it and he orbed to San Francisco Memorial to confirm the truth."

* * *

 _Leo orbed into the Emergency Room just in time to see Prue turn out the overhead lights after barricading herself in the room with a metal pole. Prue turns towards him with an icy rage in her normally soft, forgiving brown eyes. Leo froze._

 _"They killed her, Leo." Prue confirmed and Leo turned his head to see a bloodied Piper lying lifelessly on a hospital bed with blood pooling around a grisly bullet shaped wound in her abdomen. "They think we're the demons now." Leo walked sluggishly over to his dead wife's side and starts to sob._

 _"Oh, God. How can this be happening? I don't understand. I'm so sorry." He leans over and kisses Piper's forehead. Prue was unmoved._

 _"Can you make this right or not?" Leo doesn't respond immediately. Prue loses her patience and pulls him up. "GO!" She yells at him and Leo orbs out._

* * *

Elena and Bonnie are in tears as Phoebe stares blankly into space, not noticing. So intent she was on reminiscing.

"I remember standing the underworld, with Cole hovering beside me, unsure of how to comfort me, hoping that Cole was wrong and that neither one of my sisters had been killed. My worst fears were confirmed when Leo rematerialized back into the cave; and I saw his expression."

* * *

 _Leo orbs back into the cave in the Underworld and Phoebe spins round to confirm which sister had been killed. Leo's sobs confirmed everything._

 _"Piper…" Phoebe immediately went over to Leo and hugged her brother-in-law tightly against her, struggling to hold back her own tears. Eventually she pulls back and turns to walk back to Cole, but Leo grabs her wrist._

 _"You don't have to do this." He sobbed, but Phoebe cupped Leo's check and smiled sadly._

 _"Yes, I do." She turned back towards Cole, a look of determination on her face. "So, will resetting time affect us down here?" Phoebe asked Cole, who shook his head._

 _"No." Cole confirmed and Phoebe nodded, letting this information sink in._

 _"Good. I only have one condition." Cole gave her his undivided attention. "You must warn Prue and Piper before the demonic hit man attacks. Otherwise they're dead anyway."_

* * *

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

"And time was reversed back to when Prue and Piper were explaining to the Doctor why he had been taken back to the manor. But unfortunately, we were too late to warn them about Shax and as a consequence; Prue was killed." Bonnie and Elena looked shaken.

"So you know now why you can't tell anyone about the existence of the supernatural or magic, Elena. Because you can never tell if that one person that you tell, will betray you or not." Elena looked pained, then guilty.

"So that explains why Stefan was so afraid and paranoid about exposure when he told me about being a vampire." Elena said, quietly. But despite knowing that, she remained firm with her decision regarding Stefan.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. The next one should be out soon, but be patient because I have to work a few shifts.**

 **Also, if anyone would like to create a cover page for this story, by all means go for it. I've been trying to create one for myself but couldn't figure out how to do it.**

 **Same goes for a fan-made trailer. Completely optional, of course. Please review!**

 **TTFN :)**


	29. We Like To Party!

**_Charmed_ © Constance M. Burge and _The Vampire Diaries_ © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie _Titanic_. That belongs solely to director James Cameron. **

**Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **WE LIKE TO PARTY!**

" _Is this the way it's really going down? Is this how we say goodbye? Should have known better when you came around."_ _ **  
~Justin Timberlake: 'What Goes Around Comes Back Around' (FutureSex/LoveSounds [2006])**_

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
Day**

A thoroughly annoyed Caroline stumbles upon Damon on the street outside the Grill. Damon has a cocky smirk on his face that told Caroline that he knew something that she would not like. She decided to stop it in his tracks.

"Look dungeon boy, I'm done being your little slave girl." She glared at him. "You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think…" Damon cuts her off by using his compulsion on her. Caroline freezes and her eyes glaze over. The second they refocused, a bright sunny smile spreads over her face and she greets Damon like they were old friends. "Oh my God! Where have you been? It's really good to see you." Damon gives a satisfied smile.

"Much better." He confirms, and gives his instructions to Caroline. "You wanna throw a party here at the Grill tonight." He states, putting his plan into motion. Caroline frowns at him with confusion.

"Oh, why don't you do it?" She asks curiously. Damon frowns slightly.

"Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come." He replied, matter-of-factly. "I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone." Caroline blinked at him, looking suspicious.

"And why am I having this party?"

"Because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem. And I want my crystal back." Damon's face hardens. Caroline recoils slightly.

"But Bonnie has it." Damon rolls his eyes.

"I know that. Get it from her." He demands harshly. Caroline had no choice but to agree.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Day**

The second after he had finished doing what he needed to do at the Sheriff's Office, Stefan went home; feeling slightly dejected by Elena's rejection. Seeing this, Lexi engaged him in some light hearted banter to cheer up her depressed friend (and to distract herself from visiting ideas of how to maim Damon should he try flirting with her again). Lexi blinked at Stefan curiously.

"So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" She asked Stefan bluntly.

"No." Stefan replied dully, thankful that he could barely blush. Lexi chuckled at the response.

"Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever." Stefan frowned. He knew that Lexi meant well, but sometimes he wished that she wouldn't try as hard to help him.

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or…or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms." Stefan insisted. Lexi blinked at him owlishly.

"Wow. That sounded all mature and grown up." She teased him and Stefan shrugged in response.

"I'm not getting any older." Lexi opened her suitcase and withdrew a blood bag from within. She stabbed a straw through the top and took a sip. Stefan inhaled sharply, causing Lexi to look over at him curiously.

"Want some?" She indicated the bag. Stefan shook his head politely.

"No. Thank you." He replied, looking slightly uncomfortable, but Lexi chuckled dismissively.

"Relax. I didn't kill anyone for it." She explained to a mildly curious Stefan. "This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." Stefan frowned disapprovingly. "Oh don't judge, okay? I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks." Stefan remained stubbornly resistant.

"It doesn't matter. 'Cause if I started again… I don't know if…" He trailed off and Lexi rolled her eyes.

"You could stop." She reminded him. Stefan pretended he hadn't heard her.

"Lexi, I'd never judge you." Lexi waved it off.

"I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?" She asked, referring to how he was going to be celebrating his birthday. Stefan appeared to be extremely reluctant to reply. But he didn't have time to, as Damon strolled into the room, having overheard Lexi's question; much to both Lexi and Stefan's displeasure.

"Well, funny you should ask." He began, but Lexi threw him an annoyed look.

"Well, I wasn't asking you." Damon ignored her.

"There's a party at the Grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends…" He trailed off as Stefan made a face.

"Yeah, I don't want a birthday party." Damon returned the face.

"Well, it's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it." Stefan immediately frowned at the mention of Caroline.

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." He warned his older brother. Damon scoffed dismissively.

"We're friends, it's cool." Stefan didn't believe him, and Damon didn't particularly care. "It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend in." Damon turned to leave when he noticed Lexi's stock of blood. "I prefer mine at 98.6." He sneers before leaving. Lexi waits until Damon is out of sight before she turns and grins at Stefan.

"Let's go!" Stefan scowls at Lexi, shaking his head no. But Lexi gives Stefan the 'puppy-dog' look and sticks out her bottom lip. "Please?" She wheedled and Stefan sighs.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Dusk**

After Phoebe reinforced Bonnie's plea to Elena about keeping the existence of magic and anything supernatural a secret, she left the room to allow the girls to let her story of what happens when magic is exposed sink in. The consequences that Phoebe had painted a picture of in their heads, shook Elena and Bonnie to the core. It wasn't hard to image the reactions their friends and family would have if they knew the real truth about this town and its supernatural origins. But despite Elena seemingly having no problems with Bonnie being a witch, the young Bennett witch still needed reassuring from her friend.

"It's weird, huh? After all this time joking about being psychic – and having a new friend who was born supernaturally psychic – I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" Bonnie asked Elena tentatively. Elena smiled reassuringly.

"No, of course not. Bonnie, I just… don't understand though." She paused and bit her lip before continuing to voice her concerns. "If your Grams asked you to keep this all a secret, why did you tell me?" Bonnie smiled bitter sweetly.

"You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you." She admitted truthfully. There was a knock at Elena's bedroom door.

"Come in?" Elena called out. Phoebe ducked her head inside the door, and smiled at Elena.

"You ready yet?" Elena had asked Phoebe if she'd be willing to go with her to the Salvatore's. Phoebe's story about being cautious about who you reveal the existence of magic to, made Elena really think hard about it; and at first, she believed she had done the right thing about staying away from Stefan and making sure that he stayed away from her. But then she realised how unfair she had been towards Stefan, knowing how difficult it must have been for him to let her in on his deadly secret. So she decided to go and attempt to make amends.

"Almost." Elena replied. Phoebe nodded.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs when you're ready to go." The psychic witch reminded her. Elena nodded and got up from the bed to hunt around for her shoes, jacket and purse. Bonnie got up too.

"I better get going. Don't want to worry my Dad." She explained. Elena understood.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

It took a while for Lexi to finally convince Stefan to just 'bite the bullet' and attend this so called party that Damon invited them to. There was just something that didn't seem right to Stefan. His brother just seemed way too eager for them to attend. But eventually, Stefan agreed… albeit reluctantly. Lexi stepped from the shower, freshly clean.

"I'm almost ready." She called out to Stefan who grumbled a response back.

"I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing." Lexi rolled her eyes at Stefan's whinging.

"It's not like I'm asking you to run outside midday without your ring. I mean, seriously, it's a party." Stefan snorted disbelievingly.

"A party that Damon wants us to go to, you know? So my question is why? I think he's up to something." Lexi shrugged, agreeing with him but willing to give Damon the benefit of the doubt.

"Who cares? What can he possibly do in front of all those people in a public place?" She questioned, sceptically. Stefan glowered.

"He knows how to keep a low profile, believe me." He insisted. Lexi was getting frustrated with Stefan.

"Okay, so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, _one day_ that you're not brooding and existing in your own head." Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"It's my birthday, yeah?"

"It's _my_ day." Lexi corrected him. "And that guy that jumped naked in the Trevi Fountain and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty, that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining…" She spins Stefan around and swots his ass. "…and go get ready!" She scolds him and Stefan chuckles and does what he's told, reluctantly.

"Fine."

* * *

Elena and Phoebe arrive at the Salvatore property line and Elena drives her car up to the Boarding House. Phoebe was feeling every bit of Elena's nerves the second they had gotten into Elena's jeep and peeled off down the road towards their destination.

"Sweetie, you really gotta relax. Stefan's not going to cast you out of the door the second you get there." Phoebe urged her, reeling from the emotions Elena was projecting. It wasn't the first time Phoebe cursed her empath abilities. It nearly drove her and her sisters insane the first time she had gotten them from the Elders. Elena sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that your story about the consequences of magic exposure got me thinking." Phoebe turned her head and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Well, if anything; Stefan is more likely to be surprised that you're there in the first place, considering how the both of you left things. After all, it was your idea to maintain space between you." Phoebe reminded her. Elena winced as she put her jeep into park and Phoebe got out of the car first and strides up to the front double doors. "I wonder if Piper and Paige are here?" Phoebe mused out loud as Elena sided up next to Phoebe who reaches up and knocks. Inside, Lexi calls out cheerfully when she hears the knock.

"It's open! Come on in!" Phoebe and Elena exchanged curious glances between them.

"Who's that?" Elena asked, worriedly. She hoped that Stefan hadn't given up on them already. Phoebe frowned; also hoping that Stefan wasn't that stupid. The witch pushed open the door and walked straight in.

"Hello?" Phoebe called out, cautiously. She turned her head and saw Lexi standing there in nothing but a towel. "Oh, sorry!" She apologised. Lexi waved her off.

"No it's fine. I was just heading off to get dressed. Are you Elena…?" She cuts herself off when Elena steps out from behind Phoebe and Lexi's eyes widen in shock. "Oh My God!" Elena looked confused. "How… uh- wh-… Who?" Lexi stammered.

"No, I'm Elena. This is Phoebe." Elena introduced the slightly frowning Phoebe to the blonde-haired vampire. "Who are you?" Lexi blinked when she clapped eyes onto Phoebe. She was both surprised and impressed to see the woman whom had caught Damon's eye 97 years ago, and of whom was Stefan's first best friend. But Phoebe was almost immediately forgotten the second Elena made her appearance. She was unnerving.

"Lexi. I'm a friend of Stefan's." Lexi recovered easily, but frowned warily at both of them. Elena nodded.

"Is he here?" She asked, politely. Lexi pointed upstairs, indicating the general direction of the bedrooms.

"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?" Lexi asked.

"No." Elena said immediately and Lexi nodded.

"I'll tell him you stopped by." Elena nodded.

"That's okay." She turned to leave, but paused when she noticed that Phoebe hadn't started to follow her.

"Are you coming, Phoebe?" Elena asked. Phoebe smiled.

"Actually, I'm gonna hang about for a bit." Phoebe said. Elena nodded and Phoebe could sense her despair, so she turned and gave the girl a bright smile. "Sweetie. You've got nothing to worry about. Trust me." She gave Elena a hug. "I'll see you at home." Elena returned the smile and waved at Lexi.

"Nice to meet you." Elena pulled the door shut as she left, and Lexi turned her attention towards Phoebe.

"So, you're Phoebe?" Lexi stated. Phoebe smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I must say I'm surprised. I've heard so much about you from Stefan." Lexi continued, scrutinising Phoebe from head to toe.

"Oh really?" Phoebe laughed light-heartedly.

"Mostly about your past life and your association with him and Damon."

"Oh." Lexi chose that moment to walk over to inspect Phoebe more closely. Immediately, Phoebe could sense curiosity and overprotectiveness coming from Lexi.

"This is so weird."

"What's weird?" Phoebe was cautious.

"How Damon could fall for someone like you." Lexi replied absently and Phoebe frowned feeling slightly offended.

"Someone like me?" Lexi's eyes widened when she realised how that sounded. She immediately backtracked.

"Oh! No, no, no, no. No offence meant. I just meant that you're a witch, and Damon's a vampire. It's kinda like oil and water; they don't mix, let alone romantically." Lexi explained.

"Oh, of course. I get that." Phoebe relaxed, but then the frown reappeared. "Wait, how did you know I was a witch?" Lexi grinned.

"Oh, because I'm a vampire. We can sense other supernatural beings." Lexi clarified. "That, and Stefan told me."

"Really?" Lexi nodded. "Well, in terms of my relationship with Damon, it's all really very complicated. But I know that somehow our destinies are intertwined. We can't be separate from each other." Phoebe explained rather clumsily. Lexi frowned.

"So what's the hold up? Why aren't you and Damon in each other's back pockets?" Phoebe sighed.

"Damon changed from the man I knew. I'm sure that Stefan already explained how we met, right?" Lexi nodded and gestured for Phoebe to follow her as she ascended the stairs.

"Yeah, past lives. Reincarnation. Maiden voyage of the Titanic…"

"Well, anyway. I'm just waiting for the right moment to take up our relationship where we left off. But, at the moment; I don't agree with most of what Damon has been up to recently." Phoebe explained. Lexi nodded.

"I don't blame you. Damon's a huge ass, so I was surprised when I learned that you were once his lover." Phoebe didn't reply. Eventually, they get to Stefan's room. "Well, I'm going here." Phoebe nodded.

"I'll leave you two to it." She waved and continued walking to Piper's room. Lexi turned and stared at Stefan's bedroom door. He owed her an explanation BIG TIME. Lexi barges into his bedroom. Stefan was in the middle of getting changed. She smiled at him, pleasantly.

"So, I just met Phoebe. She a really nice person, I approve." Stefan turned and gave Lexi a small smile in response.

"Phoebe's very unique." Stefan stated.

"I hope things work out between her and Damon. He needs somebody like her to keep him grounded." Then she moved in for the kill. Her eyes were hard and flinty, giving off how furious she was. "Also, just out of curiosity… ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?" She demanded. Stefan looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Lexi stormed over to where he had set aside Katherine's photo and snatched it up, brandishing it at him.

"I also just met Elena." Stefan paled even further than he already was. "You have some serious explaining to do." Lexi turned and left the room. She returned dressed in a clingy long-sleeved, plunge-necked black shirt and a black and white miniskirt. She wore spiked black stilettos, some silver jewellery and her long blonde hair loose and free-flowing. Lexi immediately started applying her make up as she resumes grilling Stefan about Elena.

"You have some serious emotional damage." She glared at him through the vanity mirror causing Stefan to sigh with frustration.

"No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine." He tried to explain.

"Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins." Lexi retorted. Stefan frowned.

"I don't know."

"You don't know, or you didn't find out?" Stefan bit down on his bottom lip. Something that he did when he was nervous.

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine." Lexi gave him a look which caused Stefan to cave. "Okay, yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different." Lexi spun 'round to face him.

"So Elena is not a raging bitch then, huh?" Stefan shook his head.

"No. Elena is… Elena's _warm_ and she's… she's _kind_ , and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real. And honestly when I'm around her, I…I completely forget what I am." Lexi laughed incredulously.

"Oh my God! You're in love with her." She stated and Stefan gave a genuine, sincere smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Stefan confirmed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Phoebe immediately stuck her head inside.

"Hey, Stef. Can you drop me off back at Elena's on your way to that party?" Stefan nodded.

"Aren't you going?" He asked. Phoebe shook her head.

"Normally I would be up for it, but I think I'm gonna stay in tonight." Phoebe replied.

"Oh, that's too bad." Lexi pouted, sincerely. "It would've given us the opportunity to get to know each other a bit better." Phoebe smiled apologetically. "Aw, well. Maybe next time."

"Raincheck." Phoebe agreed.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Night**

Caroline (and Damon)'s party is in full swing. Damon is seated in his usual place at the bar, observing the partygoers. He smirks, pleased that everything was so far going along with his plans. All he needed now was for that blonde bimbo to retrieve his necklace for him; otherwise his chances of getting into that tomb were slim to nil. Caroline approaches him, all smiles.

"Amazing party, right?" Damon gives her a barely noticeable smile.

"Glad you thought of it." Caroline's sunny smile fades when she notices his current demeanour. She is immediately concerned.

"Well, are you having a good time?" She demands, and Damon looks at her questioningly.

"Do you have my crystal?" He demanded pleasantly as to not invoke the attention of any bystanders or those in the know who would otherwise disapprove of his actions. Caroline's face falls.

"No."

"Then I'm not having a good time." Damon replied simply and then notices Lexi entering the Grill stag. He abandons Caroline and goes over to greet Lexi, who immediately stops and frowns at him with displeasure. "Where's my brother?" He demands.

"He said he'd meet me here after dropping Phoebe off at the Gilberts." Lexi stated brusquely. Damon's eyes widen at the mention of Phoebe and then he gives a painful smile.

"So you've met Phoebe already?" Damon stated, feeling uncomfortable about what might have been mentioned about him to Phoebe. But Lexi wasn't heartless and decided to set him straight.

"Yeah, she's a nice, decent person. You should consider yourself a lucky man to have her. IF you get back together with her again that is." Lexi stated. Damon nodded, slightly surprised by Lexi's backhanded compliment.

"Buy you a—" Lexi rolls her eyes and walks off, leaving Damon in mid-sentence.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Phoebe let herself inside with the spare key Jenna and Elena had loaned her for the duration of her temporary stay.

"Hey! Elena? Jeremy?" Phoebe called out. Stefan remained outside on the porch. Phoebe turned and looked at him questioningly. "You coming in?" She asked politely. Stefan shook his head.

"Nah, I should get going to the party." Stefan replied, trying to make his escape. But Elena – who had come down to greet Phoebe – spotted him and came over to interrogate. "Hey." He greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, nervously. Stefan smiled.

"Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset." Stefan stated. Elena looked awkward.

"Right. The girl in the towel." Phoebe rolled her eyes from where she was in the kitchen. She knew that Elena had ignored what she had said back at the Boarding House. Now all she could sense coming from Elena was low self-confidence and low self-esteem. Stefan looked confused.

"The towel?" Then thought back to when Lexi had grilled him about Elena, wearing nothing but a towel, and he suddenly realised what that must have looked like from Elena's point of view. "Oh, no, no, no, no. Not like that." Stefan tried to explain. "She's not exactly a girl – Lexi's just 350-years-old." Elena and Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean she's a—" Stefan nodded.

"And she's my oldest friend. _Nothing_ romantic. _Ever_." Stefan rushed to dissolve any confusion.

"Oh, okay, well… she kept staring at me. It was weird." Elena pointed out. Phoebe frowned when she realised the exact thing that Elena was talking about. Come to think of it, whenever somebody that knew the Salvatore brothers came to town and clapped eyes on Elena, their reactions were always the same. They would gawk and look either stunned – like they had just seen a ghost, pissed off or horrified and then make an excuse to leave. Stefan shifted awkwardly which served to only raise Phoebe's suspicions.

"Yeah, well. I've talked about you a lot so… I guess she felt like she knew you." He explained. "So why'd you come by?" Elena searched for a legitimate excuse.

"I-uh… it was a mistake." Phoebe held back a snort. _Is that the best you can do?_ Stefan also had a look that told both women that he didn't believe Elena's excuse either.

"Elena." She looked up at him, and flinched at the concerned expression on his youthful face. "Talk to me."

"I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem. I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you…and…" Elena couldn't finish. Stefan sighed, and Phoebe turned away from the scene. She completely understood how Elena felt.

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you." Stefan promised. "You can come to me about anything. Okay?" Elena gave a very tiny smile and nodded. Phoebe came back into the room, sensing that the moment between the both of them was over.

"Well, thank you for coming by." Elena said graciously. Stefan nodded, smiling slightly before turning for the door. Both Phoebe and Elena followed to show him out. But then Stefan turned.

"Hey, do you need a ride to the Grill tonight?" He asked curiously. Elena looked confused for a moment before realising what was occurring right this second at the Mystic Grill.

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" Elena countered. Stefan shrugged, and Phoebe cursed her empath abilities again when she is hit by a wave of irritation and embarrassment.

"Lexi's dragging me and … it's my birthday." He admitted. Elena's eyes widened with surprise.

"Really? Wow-um, happy birthday then." She said, laughing slightly incredulous.

"Thank you." Stefan replied bashfully.

"So, where's my invitation?" Phoebe teased. Stefan missed the joke.

"It's an open party…" He explained. Elena and Phoebe deflated slightly.

"That was a joke."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Stefan looked and sounded awkward, and Elena took pity on him and decided to change the topic.

"Actually I-I think I'm gonna stay in tonight. What about you Phoebe?" Elena turned to the witch who shook her head.

"Nah, I already gave my excuses to Stefan. He knows." Stefan nodded in agreement and Elena shrugged. Stefan turned back for the door and opened it.

"Well, have a… have a good night." He wished them both awkwardly. Elena nodded and waved before turning and disappearing deeper into the house. Phoebe rolled her eyes and grabbed the door handle.

"Talk later, sweetie." She promised Stefan and gave him a one-armed hug. However the second she touched him, Phoebe received a premonition. She gasped in surprise.

* * *

 _ **(Phoebe's Premonition)**_

 _It was night and Phoebe found herself in an alley, observing the scene. A slightly weakened Lexi was handcuffed and being lead towards an idling police car by a couple of officers and Liz before she throws them off. Liz shoots her with wooden bullets, but Lexi manages to evade them. Damon then suddenly comes from out of nowhere and stakes her; with Stefan seeing and pulling Elena out of sight from the scene…_

 _ **(End of Premonition)**_

* * *

Phoebe violently jerks out of the vision, drawing a concerned and curious Stefan's attention.

"Phoebe? Are you alright?" Stefan asked. Phoebe, a seasoned veteran of faking excuses when it came to premonitions, easily sidesteps the question. She fakes a hiccup.

 _*hik*_ "Yeah, just got the hiccups." _*hik*_ Phoebe fudged and Stefan nodded before kissing Phoebe's cheek and darting out the door. Phoebe waited until he was out of sight before closing the door and immediately calling for Paige. The Whitelighter-Witch instantly appeared in white-blue orbs.

"Phoebe? What's wrong?" Paige asked, looking concerned. "Is it Elena? Jeremy?" But Phoebe instead seized her hand.

"Quick, orb me to Piper!" Phoebe asked urgently. Paige obeyed without another word.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Piper was standing in the parlour, impatiently waiting for Paige to return after her sister had gotten the summons from their other sister. She was concerned when Paige told her that Phoebe had sounded frantic. The eldest Halliwell barely flinched when Paige rematerialized with Phoebe.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" She got straight to the point.

"I had a premonition."

"What did you see?" asked Piper.

"Lexi being arrested by the Sheriff and then Damon coming from out of nowhere and staking her." Phoebe despaired and turned away, raking a hand through her hair. This premonition was the very last thing she needed right now. Particularly when it involved somebody she loved very much doing something horrible to an innocent. The worst part of it all, was that it looked like the attack on Lexi had been planned; and Phoebe knew that Damon wouldn't have been this stupid if it wasn't for a specific purpose. But because Liz and her deputies were involved; it meant that it had something to do with the Founders Council.

"Oh, geez. I'm so sorry, Pheebs." Paige replied sadly. Phoebe frowned at her sister with confusion.

"Why?"

"Because we have to take out Damon now?" Paige replied, and immediately Phoebe turned on her.

"No, Paige. We are not vanquishing my lover. There has to be a reason why Damon has planned on killing her." Phoebe was extremely firm on this, and surprisingly Piper backed her up.

"She's right, Paige. We made the same mistake with Cole once-upon-a-time, and we nearly lost Phoebe because of it. We cannot jump to conclusions before getting all the facts first." Paige bit her lip.

"So what do you want to do then?"

"Edit his plans. Once I know what they are, of course." Phoebe explained, and Paige nodded. "Which is why I'd like you to go and stake out Liz, Paige. Find out any plans that she might've made with Damon for tonight and quickly report back." Phoebe instructed. Paige nodded and quickly orbed out as Phoebe massaged her temples.

"What are you going to do if it turns out that Liz's presence at the scene has nothing to do with Damon, Pheebs?" Piper pointed out, quietly. Phoebe turned and looked at Piper. The thought had crossed her mind, but Phoebe also knew that Damon was doing everything he can to stay on Phoebe's good side so that he could win her heart and resume their relationship from where they had left off.

"I guess, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Phoebe replied. Piper nodded, sensing that Phoebe wasn't likely to elaborate further, so she changed the subject.

"So, what have you got in mind?" Piper asked.

"A sleeping draught and two little rhymes." Phoebe replied firmly. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"What is that going to do?"

"Give Lexi a second chance and an attempt to get away until the heat is off." Phoebe replied. Paige reappeared, much to Piper and Phoebe's surprise. It hadn't been even two minutes since she had left.

"Paige! What did you find out?" Piper asked. Paige looked disgusted.

"Damon is planning on killing Lexi and making it look like she was the vampire that had been attacking all those innocents." Phoebe nodded, frowning and disapproving of Damon's plan but suspecting there was an ulterior motive. But Phoebe had gotten good at thinking on her feet and instantly knew that the plan that she had come up with could work … with a little bit of tweaking and co-operation from both Stefan and Lexi herself, if they got to the scene in time.

"We have no time to waste. Piper how fast can you cook up a sleeping draught?" Phoebe asked her older sister.

Ten minutes later, Piper had completed her powerful sleeping draught and was decanting some into a glass vial.

"Sleeping draught is ready." Piper announced and plugged it with a cork. The sisters had over the last three years decided to keep potion supplies on their person for emergencies, since they never knew when they would potentially need a potion to ward off demons trying to win favour etc. This was one of those situations. Phoebe and Paige were tasked with copying down the _Awakening_ spell and writing a brand new spell.

"Alright, we've got to time this. Every second counts." Phoebe said as she and Piper attached themselves to Paige and they orbed out to the Grill, where it was presumed the attack was going to take place.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Caroline (and Damon's) Party  
** **Night**

The party was in full swing with everybody having fun. Caroline notices Bonnie arriving and wearing the necklace that had given her so much grief. She walks up to Bonnie, all smiles.

"Bonnie. I've been looking for you. I'm totally sorry to do this I know it's so Indian giver and I know we're not even supposed to say that anymore; but I need my crystal back." Caroline said all this at a hundred miles an hour, and Bonnie just barely understood it.

"Why? You said you hated it." Bonnie was suspicious. Caroline brushed aside the question.

"Then I saw it on you and I realise how great it is, and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so…" Bonnie frowned.

"I can't give it back to you." Caroline decide to go for broke. She was that desperate, and she wanted to get Damon off her back about that stupid necklace.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this, but I'm your friend. When you wear it, it makes you look fat. There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so…"

"I'm sorry Caroline, but I can't." Bonnie made to walk off, but Caroline stopped her; looking angry.

"What do you mean you can't? Bonnie, it's mine." Bonnie definitely frowned this time.

"I thought you said it was Damon's?"

"It is." Caroline stated. Bonnie 'aahed'.

"So he's the one who really wants it back." Caroline panicked.

"No. Maybe, just…" She immediately lunged at Bonnie and tried to snatch the Crystal off of Bonnie, but like before with Damon; the necklace shocks Caroline. The blonde flinches and squeals in surprise before frowning at Bonnie accusingly. "Are you wearing polyester?" Bonnie just gapes.

"You were really gonna pull it from my neck." Caroline looks pained, and Bonnie scoffs in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie turns and walks away from Caroline.

"Argh!" Caroline snarls in frustration.

Meanwhile, Stefan enters the Grill and looks around with trepidation. He is convinced that Damon is up to something, and even more concerned about what Lexi had in store to help him celebrate his birthday. But just then, Matt walks by. Stefan instantly feels guilt.

"Matt." Stefan flags him down. "Just hear me out, please. I was just trying to help Vicky. I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry." Matt gives Stefan a very weak smile.

"Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicky's just like our mother; I can't count of either of them." Stefan frowns. "Thanks for trying." He claps Stefan on the shoulder and walks away, leaving Stefan to look after him curiously. Damon runs into Caroline again, who panics.

"Where is it?" Damon demands, getting impatient. Caroline gulps.

"Bonnie won't give it to me."

"So rip it off her neck." Damon responded, like she was a simpleton. But Caroline shook her head.

"I tried. It shocked me." Damon looked at Caroline incredulously. _What? Does the Crystal have a human subconscious?_ He snarled with frustration.

"Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal!" Damon storms off, but Caroline rushes to keep up with him.

"Why are you being like this?" She demanded shrilly. "I'm so good to you and I'd do anything." Damon glared at her. "It's just some stupid necklace." Damon grabbed her shoulders harshly, and Caroline winced.

"No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless." Caroline looks hurt, but Damon is beyond caring and he just walks away from her.

* * *

Stefan locates Lexi dancing. She tries to coax him into joining her, but he resists.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement." Stefan rolled his eyes and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, not really interested in making a fool out of myself." Lexi chortled.

"Come on, you're not that bad." Stefan looks left and right, before beginning to give in and dance alongside Lexi, much to her delight.

"Do me a favour." Lexi nods, grinning. "Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone." Stefan begs and Lexi smirks.

"Right."

But neither Stefan nor Lexi needed to have worried about Damon using this opportunity to gather blackmail material to torture Stefan with. He had his own problems to deal with… and wasn't getting anywhere fast due to Caroline and her incapability of retrieving a simple amber Crystal necklace from Bonnie. Damon exits the Grill. He hears a sound and follows it, intrigued. Pretty soon he comes across a young couple sneaking off for some alone time together.

"Where are we going?" He overhears the girl question her partner. The boy chuckles.

"No one's gonna see us…" He pulls his girl towards him and both begin kissing each other passionately. Damon makes a face before deliberately making a noise, startling the couple apart.

"Did you hear something?" The girl asks fearfully. The boy half-heartedly looks around but returns his attention towards his girl.

"No, it's cool. There's no one coming down here." _Guess again, slick…_ Damon arrived and bites the boy causing the girl to start screaming, but she immediately stops when she looks into Damon's eyes.

* * *

Back inside the Grill, Stefan is playing pool with Lexi. He lines up his shot and takes it. Lexi curses as it is a good move.

"Woo!" Lexi grins approvingly. "Nice!" Elena arrives unexpectedly and sees Stefan having a great time with Lexi. Damon returns from his 'feast' and comes up behind her.

"Stefan smiles." Elena jumped and turned to look at him, scowling. "Alert the media."

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Damon snorted, getting sick of Elena's attitude.

"Oh, you're right." He fakes concern. "Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother." Damon scoffs at her. "Does it get tiring being so righteous?" Elena smiles 'sweetly' at him.

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." She retorted.

"Ouch!" He smirks. "Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt." Elena frowns.

"What did you do to my brother?" Damon was confused by Elena's question. Was she losing her memory of what happened that night in question? Or was this a trick question?

"I'm gonna need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicky, what else did you do him?" Damon sighed.

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering." Elena shook her head, not believing him.

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay." Damon gave her a 'what's your point' look, which Elena ignored. "I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking." She looked at an impatient Damon, meaningfully. "Are you sure you didn't do something else?" Damon sighed.

"Elena, I took away the suffering."

* * *

Caroline is walking around, still smarting from Damon's harsh rejection because she couldn't come up with the goods. The last thing she expected was for Bonnie to walk towards her and stop her from sidestepping her and walking off.

"Caroline…" Bonnie began, but Caroline scowled at her and cut her off.

"Don't talk to me." She stepped around Bonnie and continued walking, but Bonnie caught her arm and turned Caroline back to face her.

"Don't do that. Let me explain." Caroline exploded.

"What is there to explain, Bonnie? You got what you wanted… and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and, I get called a shallow, useless waste of space." She starts to tear up, and Bonnie instantly bristles.

"Who told you that?" She demands and Caroline wipes at her eyes.

"Who do you think?" She replied waspishly. Bonnie summoned her patience and smiles kindly to Caroline who doesn't appreciate it.

"You know that's not true. Don't let him treat you like that." Bonnie tells Caroline, but the poor blonde is too hurt to give a shit.

"As opposed to how my best friend treats me." Caroline walks off and Bonnie grits her teeth, cursing Damon. _Note to self: horribly maim Damon the next time I see him…_

* * *

 **Outside the Grill  
** **Night**

The Charmed Ones materialised across the street from the Mystic Grill, in an alley. Outside the Grill, a police officer is patrolling in his car.

"Come on." Phoebe mutters and leads Piper and Paige across the street, hoping that nobody had actually seen them materialise. They make it across the street and are about to enter when they hear something. So does the officer. However, they let the officer beat them to the discovery but follow at a discreet distance; not wanting to be noticed yet. The officer and the sisters come across the same girl that Damon had just attacked earlier.

"Help me…" The girl was huddled in the foetal position, whimpering and staring at something not too far away from where she was huddled. The officer investigates and comes across the bloodied body of the boy, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh my God…" Piper mutters quietly. Both Phoebe and Paige hold grave expressions.

* * *

 **Inside the Grill  
** **Night**

Lexi is at the bar.

"Two shots of tequila." She notices Elena, and grins as she sees an opportunity to chat with the Katherine lookalike. She turns back to the bartender. "Make that three." The barman takes one look at Lexi's youthful face and raises an eyebrow.

"I need to see some ID." Lexi leans forward and looks the barman in the eyes.

"No, you don't." She compels him. The barman looks dazed.

"That'll be—"

"Free!" Lexi finishes his statement.

"On the house." The barman agrees.

"Thanks!" Lexi grins and take the three shots of tequila, going over to Elena who raises her eyebrow at her deliberate approach and the three shots of tequila in her hands. "Oh! The famous Elena." Elena nods.

"Towel girl." Lexi shrugs.

"I've been called worse. Here." She offers Elena one of the shot glasses. Elena accepts it, frowning in confusion.

"I didn't know that you guys could drink." She comments, indicating not only Lexi, but also Stefan and Damon. Lexi laughed.

"Oh, yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps." She giggles and Elena joins in.

"You know, I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seems so…" Elena searched for the right word.

"Uptight?" Lexi supplied, and Elena nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Lexi confirmed. Elena frowned.

"But not with you." Lexi shrugged.

"Well, that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Elena looked dejected.

"Yeah, he can't be himself with me." Lexi looked sympathetic, but determined at the same time.

"Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time." She reassured her. Elena looked unsure.

"You seem so sure."

"The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger, et cetera. But at the end of the day, love really did conquer all." Lexi eyed Elena's tequila shot. "Are you going to drink that?" Elena handed her the shot.

"Go for it." Lexi knocks it back. Elena suddenly looks vulnerable. "I'm scared."

"But you're here … 'cause you're crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love?" They both looked over at Stefan, and Lexi could see the longing in both of their faces. So she decides to give Elena some valuable advice. "Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away."

Elena smiles.

"Hey Lexi. It was really nice meeting you." She laughs as Lexi salutes her and drinks the last tequila, before she returns to the pool table where Stefan is playing. He gives her a scrutinising look.

"Yep, I drank yours. Sorry." Lexi explains to Stefan, who is smiling at Lexi affectionately.

"Thank you." Lexi smiles back, understandingly.

"You weren't supposed to be listening." Stefan gives her a look, and Lexi shrugs. "I was feeling epic. Whatever."

* * *

 **A/N: *imitating Porky Pig* That's all Folks!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be written promptly. Thank you to a lovely guest reviewer for a nice, lengthy review. I really appreciate the time you put into your review, so thanks and I hope you continue reading.**

 **Please review!**

 **TTFN ;)**


	30. Keep Your Friends Close

**_Charmed_ © Constance M. Burge and _The Vampire Diaries_ © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie _Titanic_. That belongs solely to director James Cameron. **

**Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **KEEP YOUR FRIENDS CLOSE, AND YOUR ENEMIES CLOSER…**

" _I don't know where I'm going  
Only know where I been  
But you move through my soul  
Like a hurricane wind  
We've been so lost for so long  
I don't know how to get back again."  
_ _ **~The Goo Goo Dolls: 'Feel The Silence' (Let Love In [2006])**_

* * *

 **Outside the Mystic Grill  
Night**

The discovery of the dead boy's body lying next to his girlfriend, immediately summoned the Sheriff and her deputies to investigate. Phoebe, Piper and Paige remained incognito. They preferred not to be caught at a crime scene if they could help it. It brought forward too many hard questions that they would not be able to answer without exposing their powers, and confirming the existence of vampires. Liz surveyed the crime scene with a grave look.

"Keep this contained." The deputy nodded, and indicated for Liz to follow him.

"That's not all." Liz frowned and complied. They walked over to the girl, who looked extremely vulnerable and shivering like a puppy left out in a storm. Liz's heart goes out to the poor thing and she crouches before her, using soothing words.

"Hey, hey." The girl looks up at Liz with large eyes; her mascara was smeared and had dripped down her cheeks and her eyes were red rimmed and puffy. "Did you see what did this?" The girl nods slowly, and Liz breathes a sigh of relief before flipping open her notepad to take notes. "Tell me everything you saw." Phoebe, Piper and Paige pricked up their ears too, looking for any titbit of information that could link Damon to this grisly display.

* * *

 **Inside the Mystic Grill  
** **Night**

Elena rejoins Stefan and fixes him with a pleasant smile.

"Hi!" She greets him, and Stefan is understandably confused but very pleased to see her.

"Hey, you came." Elena shrugged dismissively.

"I couldn't miss your hundredth and… whatever birthday." She explained and smiles at him once more. Caroline stumbles into a table where Matt is standing near talking to a friend.

"Oh hey!" Caroline is barely focusing. Damon's dismissal and Bonnie refusal to hand over Damon's necklace had taken its toll on Caroline's self-esteem and she had decided to drink to feel better about herself.

"I slim… I slipped. I slipped." Caroline slurred, and Matt look part way between concerned and amused.

"Hammered, huh?" Caroline shrugged.

"Well… a very nice, but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight." She frowned. "Unlike the rest of the global universe." She spots something just out of reach. "Are those curly fries?" Matt gives a pained smile and turns to his friend.

"Coffee for the drunk girl." He indicates to Caroline. The friend nods and goes off to fill the order as Matt guides Caroline into a nearby chair. "Bad night, huh?" He crouches next to Caroline.

"The baddest." Then she frowns quizzically at Matt. "Am I shallow?"

"Is that a trick question?" Caroline looked crushed, and started welling up.

"I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like… the abyss deep." Matt sighed.

"No offense, Care, but deep's really not your scene." Caroline wipes her eyes and nods.

"That's true. I'm shallow, I am worse than shallow; I'm a kiddie pool!" She cries for real and Matt immediately tries to mollify her.

"You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool." Caroline sniffs pathetically.

"Can I just go home, okay?" Matt nods.

"I'll take you. Come on." He helps her from the chair. "You're okay." Caroline stumbles and Matt easily catches her. "She's still alright; hold still, hold still." Matt effortlessly scoops Caroline up into a bridal hold and makes his way out of the Grill where he bumps into Liz.

"What happened? Is she okay?" She asks, concerned for her daughter's well-being. Caroline glares at her mother.

"Like you care." Liz winces, then sighs exasperatedly. The Charmed Ones flinch at Caroline's scathing tone when addressing her mother. Clearly, the relationship between mother and daughter was not stellar.

"She's drunk?" Liz asks Matt, who nods.

"Like a skunk." Caroline confirms, then giggles drunkenly. Liz scowls with disapproval.

"Are they serving you in there?" Matt immediately changes the subject.

"I'll take her home. It's on my way, and I haven't been drinking." He reassures the Sheriff. Liz smiles gratefully at Matt.

"I would appreciate that, Matt, thank you." She gives Caroline the same look every parent gives their misbehaving child: exaggerated patience and disappointment. "You and I will discuss this later." Caroline makes a face and rolls her eyes.

"Can't wait." She drawls and leaves with Matt. Liz watches them go before turning to a nearby officer.

"Don't let anyone else leave."

* * *

 **Inside the Grill  
** **Night**

Up at the bar, Lexi walks up to a sulking Damon; who is drowning his sorrows in bourbon and scowling at the wall. Lexi slides into the chair next to him.

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you answer a question." Damon turns and gives her his full undivided attention. "What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon dodges the question.

"Have you tried the Brittle? It wins awards." He asks, smoothly.

"Cut the crap."

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." Damon confesses and Lexi gestures for him to continue spilling.

"What is it?" Damon smirks.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?" He subtly looks up as the doors to the Grill opened and Liz walks in with the girl in tow. Liz turns to the girl.

"Alright, look around and let me know if you see anything." The girl nods and scans the room before immediately locking eyes on the bar where Lexi and Damon are having an argument. She immediately points towards them and Liz walks over and injects Lexi with vervain. Damon's eyes widen in 'horror'.

"What are you doing?!" He demands to Liz, who turns back to Damon with a serious face.

"Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me." Stefan looks up from his conversation with Elena and reacts in horror when he realises what is happening.

"Oh my God!" Stefan mutters and immediately gets to his feet and follows Liz who is 'escorting' a visibly weakened Lexi out of the Grill.

"What is it?" Elena asks, looking concerned at the horrified expression on Stefan's face. Stefan doesn't reply. He walks up to the officer blocking the entrance.

"Excuse me, sorry." But the officer puts his hand up, blocking his escape.

"Can't go out this way." Stefan panics.

* * *

 **Outside the Grill  
** **Night**

Phoebe, Piper and Paige instantly react the second they see Liz and Lexi walk out from the bar. Just as Phoebe had predicted, Lexi is just barely conscious and handcuffed. She is led towards the police car when she suddenly proves how strong a vampire she really is, and throws off the officers. Liz immediately starts shooting at Lexi with wooden bullets, which the blonde vampire easily dodges. Phoebe's eyes widen. She knows what's about to happen next and she gestures frantically at Piper.

"Now! Now!" Piper freezes the area just as Damon appears from out of nowhere; his stake just piercing the skin of Lexi's chest, but not following through; and Stefan stepping from the Grill, shielding Elena's view. Phoebe breathes a sigh of relief that they had been there to avert a potentially heartbreaking situation. "Thank you, Piper." Phoebe immediately darts over to Stefan and pulls him out of the freeze. Stefan jumps when he suddenly sees Phoebe standing before him.

"Phoebe? Wha? Where did you come from?" He demands then looks up and sees Damon, just about to kill Lexi and everyone else frozen, with the exception of Piper and Paige. "What's going on?" Phoebe winced.

"I'll explain later, first I need your help." Stefan looked confused, but followed Phoebe and her sisters as they walked over to where Lexi was standing. Piper immediately unfreezes Lexi who jerks away from Damon in surprise.

"Where did you come from?" Lexi demands Phoebe and her sisters.

"Piper froze ya." Phoebe explained. "And in the nick of time too, because Damon was about to kill you." Lexi looked horrified.

"Why?"

"We suspect it's part of a plan Damon has concocted with the Sheriff." Paige explains, indicating Liz and her officers who were still attempting to get up off of the ground when Lexi bucked them off.

"But, we're gonna alter Damon's plan slightly." Phoebe added.

"How?" asked Stefan, who was seething that his brother would stoop so low as to kill Lexi.

"See this is why we need your help." Piper said. "Both of your help." She looked at Lexi.

"The plan is that we make it look like Lexi was staked, then Paige will transport Lexi to a safe location where she will wake up and then it's up to Lexi what she does next." Phoebe explained. "But I think it would be best if you skip town for a while … at least until the Founders are not on the hunt anymore." Phoebe suggested. Lexi looked confused and hesitated.

"What you're saying makes sense..." Stefan interrupts, reacting with outrage.

"But what if it doesn't work?! Then Lexi is just dead!"

"It will work. Trust me, we've done this loads of times with other innocents." Piper reassures him firmly, ignoring how familiar that protest sounded. Piper had said something similar back when Cole was trying to help her when Piper was in a coma. Stefan opens his mouth to protest, but Lexi walks over to him and places a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Stefan, it's for the best. You've suffered enough with Damon's stupidity. At least this will give you a piece of mind knowing that I am safe, and that I'll be back soon." Stefan agrees reluctantly and looks at the sisters.

"What happens now?" He asks, holding Lexi's hand in his. Phoebe drew in a deep breath.

"Stefan, grab the stake from Damon." Phoebe instructed. Stefan glanced over at his still frozen brother and walked over. He pried the stake from his brother's grasp, careful not to jostle him and thus removing him from his frozen position. He bristled at the completely calm expression on Damon's face, but there was a hidden twinkle in his silvery blue eyes that he did not like and his hand twitched.

"Stefan, no!" Phoebe stopped him. "You cannot do anything to Damon. What happens next has to happen, except that we'll make it look like that he is in control." Stefan reluctantly moved away from his brother and handed the stake to Phoebe who took it, avoiding the accusatory stare Stefan was throwing at her. "Now Lexi, take these." Phoebe hands Lexi the stake and the small vial of sleeping draught that Piper had brewed an hour earlier.

"What this?" Lexi held up the vial. Piper fielded the question.

"It's a powerful sleeping draught. It will knock you out for a couple of hours, and give everyone the illusion that you are in fact dead. But it won't activate instantaneously. Phoebe, Paige and I will cast a spell on you to activate it seconds after I release the freeze."

"Then once Damon 'kills' you, we will cast another spell to make it look to everyone but those whom you hold dear that you have been staked for real." Paige concluded, catching on to what Phoebe was planning and glanced over at her sister for comfirmation. Phoebe nodded, gravely. Lexi and Stefan looked extremely sceptical.

"So Lexi and Stefan, get back into position and Lexi, position the stake and hold onto it like you're in pain." Phoebe glanced at both vampires. "This is where your acting skills need to come in. You have to pretend that this is the first time you've witnessed this. We need to keep Damon and the others unaware of what has occurred." Both vampires nodded.

"Drink the potion, Lexi." Paige instructs the second everyone gets back into position. Lexi complies and pulls a face.

"Ew! That tastes like ass…" She grimaces, but then positions the stake where Damon had stabbed before and pulled a 'shocked' expression. Piper unfreezes the scene and immediately the sisters silently chanted at the same time that Lexi confronts Damon:

" _What was awakened from their sleep..."_

Lexi looks at Damon with betrayal.

"Why?" She breathes. Damon leans in and whispers into her ear, causing the other vampire to bristle with anger.

"It's part of the plan." _That's what you think, dick…_ Then Lexi crumples to the ground and gags before shutting her eyes.

"...must once again slumber deep."

Lexi immediately falls into a deep sleep.

"Now!" Phoebe whisper-shouts and the sisters begin chanting a spell that Phoebe had quickly composed:

" _Mummified you must appear. But not to those whom you hold dear."_

Lexi shrivels up like a prune. Stefan winced from where he was witnessing this, trying to shield an equally horrified Elena from charging in without warning and spoiling the sisters' plans. Damon looking satisfied with his 'work' turns to Liz.

"You okay?" Liz nods.

"Thank you. Get her in the car quickly." She indicates Lexi's 'mummified' corpse and Damon nods.

"All right." The scene freezes again and the Charmed Ones run in and Paige hurls another vial at Lexi's sleeping body and duplicates it. Paige immediately goes over to the real Lexi and orbs away, before Piper unfreezes the scene and Damon picks up duplicate-Lexi's body and stows it in the boot of the cop car. Stefan reacts in horror, before he subtly catches Phoebe's eye and relaxes when Phoebe smiles reassuringly at him; indicating that they had it all under control. He retreats with Elena in tow, practically spitting fire he was so angry. Liz, meanwhile, walks back into the Grill and arrests the barman and takes him to the police car. The bartender is in the middle of a protest with Liz.

"Lady, I checked everyone's ID." Liz snorted.

"Yeah, apparently you didn't." Then she notices Damon, still lingering nearby watching the scene with interest. "You're pretty handy with that stake." Damon looks modest.

"It just… reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in." Liz nods, relaxing.

"This nightmare is finally over."

"Yeah, call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire." Phoebe's face jerked in shock. So it was Damon who had attacked those poor kids. Piper rubbed her arm in comfort.

"We're lucky. Well, thank you again." Liz told him, and Damon smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome." Liz drives off and Damon is just about to walk back into the Grill to treat himself to a job well done, where he notices Phoebe standing there with a blank expression on her face. Piper was standing at her side with a look of disgust.

"Phoebe…" But the witch simply shakes her head, turns and walks away with Piper following closely behind, both vanishing into the shadows. Damon reacts in horror when he realises that Phoebe had obviously seen everything. _Fuck…_

* * *

 **Forbes Residence  
** **Night**

Matt helps Caroline into her bedroom, gently lowering her onto her bed. Matt stares at her sympathetically and pityingly.

"You gonna be okay?" Matt asks her. Caroline shakes her head.

"No." Then she sighs. "Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you?" Matt shrugged. While his own love life had been a disaster since Elena dumped him after her parents died, he wasn't sure he was the right person Caroline should be asking this question.

"Life can be a little rough." Caroline snorts.

"I just wish…"

"What?" Matt prods.

"Wish that life was… different." Caroline whispered. Matt smiled.

"Yeah me too." He gathers his things and turns to leave, but Caroline stops him. He turns and looks at her questioningly.

"Please… don't leave me alone." Caroline begs. Matt hesitates before he nods, and awkwardly climbs onto the bed next to Caroline.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Night**

Minutes after Liz and her deputies left, Stefan and Elena leave the Grill. But Stefan is walking away from a confused and devastated Elena. She had just learned from Stefan that Lexi had been 'killed'. Stefan was incensed.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena ran after him, trying to make him see reason. Stefan breathed in. This was where his acting skills needed to pay off – although the feelings of anger were completely real – and he turned to face Elena.

"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicky; I have to kill him!" Elena grabbed onto his arm and turned Stefan to face her.

"No, you can't do that!" Elena protested and Stefan turned on her, violently.

"Why are you trying to save him?!" Elena shrank back in horror, which Stefan noticed and winced at but persevered. "Elena, he's never gonna change! Don't you see that!? He's never gonna change!" He yelled. Elena bravely steeled herself.

"Well what about Phoebe?" Elena pointed out. "And anyway, I'm not trying to save _him,_ I'm trying to save _you!_ You have no idea what this will do to you or to her, please Stefan." Stefan shook his head.

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more." Elena desperately tried to get him to understand.

"Stefan please. Please just-just talk to me; let me be here for you. Talk to me!" Stefan privately thought that Elena was being slightly hypocritical by asking this of him. But he belatedly realised that Elena had a point about space to sort things out.

"No. You were right to stay away from me." Stefan turns and walks away from Elena who looks crestfallen. Stefan sighed in relief; that crossed Elena off the list of people he needed to fool into thinking Lexi was dead. Now for the bastard he called his older brother…

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Damon was in the process of consuming as many drinks as he could to help himself forget the fact that he had once again fucked up in front of Phoebe. He had just brought the glass to his lips when Stefan burst in through the front doors.

"Told you I'd take care of it." Damon reported to his baby brother with his back towards him. A rookie mistake, as Stefan immediately runs at him and attacks. Damon dodges at the last second and ducks when Stefan swings his fist at his face. Both brothers fight until Stefan pins Damon against the wall. Damon tries to appeal to Stefan's pacifist side.

"Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail." Damon insisted, but Stefan wasn't in the mood to hear yet another one of Damon's excuses.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan roared as he brandished a stake in front of Damon's face. The dark haired vampire reacted in horror as Stefan staked him. Damon gags just as Phoebe and Piper walked in. Paige was still noticeably absent probably waiting for Lexi to wake up wherever she had taken her. Phoebe and Piper gasped in horror as Damon buckled when Stefan stepped away to allow his brother to crumple at his feet. Phoebe rushed forward, bodily shoving Stefan aside.

"No, Damon. Damon, stay with me. Please don't go!" Phoebe begged, with tears forming in her eyes as she cupped the vampire's face. Piper turned on Stefan, angrily.

"Why would you do that!?" Stefan looked back at her.

"Do what?" He indicated Damon, who had expected to shrivel up like he had seen Lexi do, but was surprised when all he could feel was pain and his lukewarm blood dripping down his chest. He looked up at Stefan, shocked.

"You missed." Phoebe looked between Damon and Stefan with horror and confusion.

"What?" Stefan moved to explain.

"No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even, and now we're done." Stefan turns on his heel and walks away. Phoebe turns back to Damon and immediately pulls the stake from his chest. He beamed happily at Phoebe when he realised how worried she was for him. He smoothed back her hair from her face.

"It's alright, baby, I'm okay." Phoebe smiled with relief and then helped Damon to his feet with Piper's help as he hissed in pain. "I never thought I'd see you again. Considering what you probably witnessed back at the Grill." Phoebe steadied him before letting go and unbuttoning his shirt. Piper headed into the kitchen for the First Aid Kit.

"Oh, no. I'm definitely pissed off with you, Damon. Make no mistake." The smile dropped from Damon's face. "But I can see why you did what you did." She took the clean tea-towel Piper offered her and put pressure on Damon's wound, causing the vampire to curse. "Just next time, come to us; because there is always another solution that counteracts death every time." She scowled at him. Damon smiled and nodded before pulling Phoebe away from his wound, reminding her that he was a vampire and had accelerated healing. All he needed to do was consume some blood to revitalise himself for a full recovery.

* * *

 **Bennett Residence  
** **Night**

Bonnie had left the Grill early before all the drama that had occurred. She had decided on an early night, still reeling from Caroline's acid tongue lashing. However her dreams were very disturbing. Bonnie found herself running through the woods before stopping by some old ruins of a church.

"What?" Bonnie turns around and comes face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily. She jumps back in horror.

"It's coming." Emily tells Bonnie, ominously. Bonnie wakes up in the woods, near the old church.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Day**

Bonnie still couldn't work out how she had gotten from her bedroom, safe and sound and warm in her bed; all the way, deep into the woods in front of an old, dilapidated church in the thick of it. She was still going over it in her head when she was sitting at her desk in math class, trying to stay awake during a particularly boring lecture.

"Today, we're going to talk about shadow reckoning. This is a method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow…" Bonnie turned out the teacher and glanced around the room. She suddenly notices something in the hallway, and she gets up and follows a young woman. It turned out to be her ancestor, Emily Bennett.

"Hello?" Bonnie called out cautiously. Emily doesn't reply, but instead turns and walks away. Bonnie follows Emily out of the double doors in the school corridor.

* * *

 **Fell's Church  
Day** **(Dream)**

The second Bonnie set foot outside the school grounds, she found herself magically in the ruins of Fell's Church. Emily is there, waiting for her. Bonnie frowned, feeling freaked out.

"Please, help me." Emily begged.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Emily." The young woman standing before Bonnie replies, and smiles politely at her youngest descendent. "You know that. We're family." Bonnie nods and looks around the area.

"Where am I?" Bonnie asked. Emily gestured around the area, sounding and looking serene as she explained the purpose of Bonnie's visit to this random location.

"This is where it started." Then she looked sternly at Bonnie, who took a step away. "And this is where it has to end." Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

"No. This isn't real." Bonnie tried to run away, but Emily keeps blocking her path.

"Help me." Emily looked desperate.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Day**

Bonnie wakes up with a gasp in class. Everyone looks at her, including the girl sitting next to her. Bonnie flushes red with embarrassment, then scowls at the girl.

"What are you looking at? Turn around." The girl jumps and faces the front of the classroom. Bonnie turns around to face the other side, and realises that Emily is sitting in the desk next to her. She screams. Then the next thing Bonnie knows, is that she is lying in the middle of the ruins of Fell's church.

Meanwhile, outside of the school grounds; oblivious to Bonnie's current predicament, Elena and Caroline are walking towards the school. Elena blinks curiously at Caroline, who seems to be in a foul mood.

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Caroline sniffs.

"No, I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." Elena rolled her eyes at her friend's petty attitude. Surely the argument between her other best friend couldn't be as bad as she was making out?

"So? Be the bigger person." Elena suggested, but Caroline shook her head stubbornly.

"Impossible in her presence."

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" Elena wanted to know. Caroline's scowl deepened further.

"She's a thief, that's why." Elena blinked. "I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle." Elena sighed.

"All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it." Caroline smiled approvingly.

"Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" Elena's face instantly fell the moment Stefan had been mentioned.

"He's avoiding me."

"Why?" Caroline asked, curiously. Elena hesitated as she tried to think of what she can say.

"It's complicated…" The bell rang, giving Elena the perfect opportunity and excuse to leave. "I'll see you later…" Caroline nodded.

"Bye." Elena leaves, and Matt and Caroline pass each other in the corridor.

"Hey."

"Hey." Caroline is disappointed, and stares at Matt before walking away.

Elena reaches history class and sits down near Bonnie as the new history teacher prepares for his class. He was a tall man; probably in his early 30's with short light brown hair, dark blue eyes and a 5 O'clock shadow. He was dressed head to toe in neat casual clothing: a light grey short-sleeved button up shirt, loose blue jeans with a brown belt and slightly scuffed brown boots. The man stands up and gives the class a polite, authoritative smile. Elena looks over at Bonnie and notes with concern how out of it her friend looked.

"Good morning, everyone. Alrighty." The teacher greets the students then turns and writes his name on the chalkboard, as Elena mouths 'are-you-okay?' to Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll of the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston." He pauses and lets the information sink in before continuing as he paces the front of the room. "Now the name 'Alaric' belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough." The class chuckles at the man's sarcastic sense of humour. "You'll probably want to pronounce ' _A-_ laric' but it's 'Alaric', okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." The students seemed to be very happy with this new arrangement.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Day**

Since last night's events, Damon was treading lightly around his brother; knowing that he had overstepped the mark a little. He had just bid farewell to Phoebe, who had spent the night in Piper's room since it was too late to be traveling back to the Gilbert Residence that night. However, Phoebe was still mad at him for 'killing' Lexi (Paige reported that she managed to get away safely and wished Stefan, Phoebe and Piper well until the next time they saw each other) and was polite but wary around him ever since. And Damon decided that that was fair enough, but at least Phoebe hadn't permanently banished him from her life. Damon entered Stefan's room and woke him up with some freshly brewed coffee.

"Rise and shine!" Stefan jolted awake and barely manages to grasp the mug that Damon had thrusted into his hand. "You'll be late for school." Damon chirped enthusiastically. Stefan blinked with confusion.

"What? What are you doing?" Damon smiled pleasantly at Stefan, choosing to pretend that he hadn't just attempted to kill him the night before.

"Peace offering." Stefan glared at him, and Damon sighed. "Come on, you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good!" Stefan makes a face and Damon sighs once again. "Alright, I'm sorry." Stefan gets out of bed and starts to get ready.

"Step aside, please." Damon wasn't going to take his brother's cold shoulder lying down.

"I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good, but I'm sorry. I should've thought it through a little more." Stefan didn't reply. "And, to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human." Damon paused, and amended what he said. "For at least a week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet! Only nothing with feathers." Stefan mocks Damon.

"'Cause I realise that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humour.'" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Are you mimicking me?" He sounded incredulous. Stefan chose to continue mocking him.

"'Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampire haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of 'How can I destroy Stefan's life this week?'" Damon decided to play along and mock Stefan back.

"'And _I_ can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding." He starts to laugh. "'This is fun! I like this.'" Stefan continues mocking him.

"'And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls.'" Damon immediately shut down.

"Yeah. I'm done. "'That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word.'".

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Day**

Elena ambushed Bonnie in the corridors. She was concerned about her friend and wanted in on what was bothering her. She just hoped that it wouldn't be as petty as the issues Caroline had with Bonnie. So Bonnie reluctantly explained the dream she had had to Elena, and understandably, both girls were disturbed by the content.

"And then, I ended up at the remains of the Old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods."

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked, quietly. Bonnie nodded.

"Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?"

Elena considered the question. "Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now…"

"Because I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie confessed. Elena was confused about why Emily was making contact.

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Bonnie shrugged, just as clueless as Elena looked and sounded. She was also completely freaked out and in search of an answer that would explain all of this madness.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman." Bonnie fingered the ugly necklace that hung around her neck, that Damon was apparently so desperate to get back that he had to recruit one of Bonnie's best friends to do so.

"And it all started when you got the necklace?"

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie guessed, as Elena nodded sort of getting it.

"Okay, what does Grams say about it?" Bonnie hesitated.

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop." Elena was sympathetic. But then she thought of someone else that Bonnie could ask.

"What about Phoebe?" Elena asked. Bonnie's eyes widened, then she hesitated.

"I would talk to her about all this, but isn't she a slightly different type of witch to me?" Elena rolled her eyes. While she knew Bonnie was afraid and in search of answers, she was sure that Phoebe would attempt to help regardless of which type of witch she was compared to Bonnie. Trouble was, Phoebe had been in a foul mood ever since Elena had left for school with Jeremy that morning. But Elena had yet to broach the subject with the other witch because she had been running late for school.

"Doesn't hurt to ask. Why don't we ask Phoebe after school?" Bonnie nodded reluctantly.

* * *

And speaking of Jeremy, the youngest Gilbert walked into the history classroom and greeted Alaric, who was eating his lunch at his desk. The boy looked nervous, after all it was Alaric who had summoned him for this little tête-à-tête. Who knows if he would be as bad as or worse than Tanner used to be?

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert. You wanted to see me?" Alaric finishes chewing his mouthful and sets aside his sandwich, smiling politely at Jeremy.

"You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke." Alaric held up a file and showed it to a wide-eyed Jeremy. "It's typed on a label." Jeremy fidgeted, obviously reaching for an excuse to justify what Alaric might have read about him in that previously unknown file. "It has all the troublemakers in it. But it's really just an opus – to you." Jeremy swallowed, looking at him with alarm; but Alaric gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it." He tosses the file into the bin. "I'm not him. Clean slate. Now… let's talk about grades." Jeremy steadied his nerves.

"I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I've been trying to turn them around." Jeremy explained.

"Yeah, I saw that. But the problem is, we're halfway through a semester and half a fail is still pretty bleak." Alaric paused, waiting for Jeremy to give a rebuttal. He got nothing. "This is the part where you say to me, "But what can I do to change that?" Well, I'm glad you asked! How do you feel about extra credit?" Jeremy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, yeah, totally! Whatever." Jeremy shook his head in agreement. Alaric smiled in approval.

"Good! Write me a paper, then." Jeremy nodded.

"Okay. About what?"

"History. Pick a topic, keep it local, and no Wikipedia-regurgita." He stared at Jeremy sternly. "These old towns have a rich history, so get your hands dirty, and make it sing and your back on track. Deal?" Jeremy relaxed, thankful that it wasn't completely hopeless for him.

"Yeah, deal." He notices a large ring on Alaric's finger. "That's a cool ring." Alaric looks down at the gaudy piece of ice on his finger and immediately becomes awkward.

"Oh, thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family, you know?" He gets back to the topic they had been discussing. "You've got a week." Jeremy nods and leaves with a smile on his face.

* * *

Matt passes by Caroline again in the corridors.

"Hey" Matt greets her. Caroline decides to get an explanation.

"Hey, what is that?"

"What is what?" Matt is confused. Caroline scowls.

"The "Hey!" That's twice. That is two heys. That—do you have any other words in your vocabulary?" Matt is still confused.

"What's wrong with "hey"?" He wanted to know.

"It reeks of awkward subtext. You spent the night in my bed! There was _cuddling!_ And then, you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total Lame-guy move that I did not appreciate. And now with the "hey's"? Seriously? I mean, I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party, but do _not_ mistake that for me being a pushover, because I do _not_ let guys mess with my head anymore." Matt sighed and went to explain himself.

"I heard your Mom in the morning, and I didn't want to get you into trouble. So, I went out the window." Matt's explanation baffled Caroline.

"You went out of the window? Another Lame-guy move." Matt looked annoyed.

"Your Mom's the sheriff! And as for the "hey's", I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since the first grade." Matt rolled his eyes. "Trying to read something into it? Lame-girl move." We walked off, leaving Caroline gaping unattractively.

* * *

 **Outside Mystic Falls High  
** **Day**

Elena sees Stefan sitting at a picnic table and walks over to join him. However, when Stefan looks up he is guarded.

"Hi." Stefan greets Elena, who looked concerned and a little nervous.

"You weren't in class, I was worried."

"Yeah, I got your messages, and I'm sorry I didn't get back to you, but what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone." Stefan explained. Elena sighed.

"A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed." Stefan rolled his eyes as he thought back to last night and the betrayed, hurt expression Phoebe had given him when she and Piper had caught him red-handed (literally) staking Damon.

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it. He has you and Phoebe to thank for that." Stefan reassured her. "Besides, Phoebe and Piper gave me the bum's rush the second they saw me attack Damon." Elena nodded, privately pleased that Damon hadn't been killed for Phoebe's sake.

"So, what did you wanna tell me?" Elena asked. Stefan straightened up.

"I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do." Elena frowned.

"Back off from school or from me." Stefan looked away, giving Elena the answer she had been dreading. "Thank you for telling me." She said, feeling hurt and rejected.

"It's better this way."

"Yeah, I got it." Elena bit back and stormed off. Stefan looked upset, but knew that it was for the best that he follow through with his plans. He called out to her retreating back.

"You're angry. That's good. It'll be easier if you hate me."

* * *

In the school's parking lot, Bonnie is walking to her car so that she could drive herself and Elena to Elena's house so that they could ask Phoebe about her weird dreams involving Emily. However, Damon is waiting for her. The elder Salvatore was using his anger over Phoebe's disapproval (despite weeping when she thought he had been killed by Stefan) to get his point across with Bonnie.

"Okay, it's your last chance." He demanded, forcefully. Bonnie immediately backed away from him, scared.

"I'm gonna scream." She promised and Damon groaned.

"Oh no. Don't do that. Let's stay on point." He advanced on her. "I _want_ my necklace." Bonnie frowned.

"You can't have it." Damon was only just hanging on to his temper.

"I can't take it, but you can give it to me. I'm trying to _help_ you, here." Bonnie's eyes widened when she realised what he was getting at. Could it be that he knew all about her weird dreams about Emily? Still, she shook her head and took yet another step away.

"I don't want your help." She insisted. Damon could see the anxiety in Bonnie's eyes.

"You _do_ want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? 'Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of." Bonnie had enough of this.

"Just leave me alone or I swear…"

"Don't! No threats. Look, A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back." Damon explained. He was trying a new tactic to get his own way. He had almost lost Phoebe last night, and this time he finally got the message. The only problem was, getting those whom he had wronged in the past to work together with him. He knew that trust was going to be an even bigger challenge in itself; but it would be better than nothing. Bonnie blinked at him with confusion.

"How do you know about her?" Bonnie demanded.

 _More than I really cared to know…_ "I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you." Bonnie looked shocked, and more than a little bit freaked out. Damon smiled. "See how scared you are? And, you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself." Damon promised, as he strolls over to Bonnie's car. "So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her that a deal's a deal." Damon simply opens Bonnie's car door for her, and once she's inside, he closes it for her and then departs leaving Bonnie to wait for Elena and deep in thought.

* * *

 **Bonnie's Car (en route to the Gilbert Residence)  
** **Day**

Elena got to Bonnie's car, but the witch could immediately sense that Elena was now in a bad mood, and she couldn't help but wonder if Stefan was the cause of it. Deciding to avoid the topic for now, Bonnie decides to tell Elena what had happened with Damon earlier.

"He's bad news, Elena. He really scared me." Elena was concerned.

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible."

"I'm trying! He just keeps showing up." Bonnie sounded stressed out, and Elena was worried about her friend's mental state.

"I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at my place tonight, we can make a whole night out of it." Bonnie doesn't reply, instead she pulls over to the side of the road and gets out of the car. If she didn't have the necklace anymore, then there was nothing to discuss with Phoebe or her Grams; or anything for Damon to threaten her over. "Whoa! Where are you going?" Bonnie ripped off the necklace and threw it into a field.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie let out the breath she had been holding in and nodded, relieved that this was all over.

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner." Elena still looked troubled.

"So what are we going to ask Phoebe? And what's your Grams gonna say?" Bonnie frowned.

"If I don't have the necklace, then I won't have those weird dreams and anything to discuss with Phoebe, and as for Grams, well, Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she?" Elena sighed.

"Okay, then."

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Afternoon**

Jenna, Phoebe, Piper and Paige were sitting at a booth enjoying some light conversation. When school had finished for the day, Jeremy arrived at the Grill and decided to sit with his Aunt and their new friends. Jenna was trying and failing to stop staring at Alaric, who was sitting at another table. Phoebe couldn't help but look over and observe who had held her friend's interest completely.

"I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength." Jenna mused. Phoebe agreed, but she wasn't really interested in him.

"Yeah, he's kinda yummy." Jenna gave Phoebe a subtle 'hands off, he's mine' glare that Phoebe acknowledged and moved on from.

"I thought you were still in that whole Logan-depression thing." Jeremy questioned his aunt, who broke away from observing Phoebe for a moment to address her nephew. She smiled at him.

"I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance." Jeremy grinned. Jenna was surprised that Phoebe didn't fight harder to compete for his affections.

"Bad breakup, huh?" Jenna observed, drawing Piper and Paige's attention towards their sister. Both of them were instantly concerned, not only for Phoebe but also – much to their surprise, considering his actions of late – Damon, should he learn that somebody else could rival him for Phoebe's affections. Phoebe laughed, brushing aside her sister's concerns and decided to clear things up for Jenna.

"No. It was very amiable." Phoebe said, her thoughts drifting over to her last boyfriend; a handsome cupid named Coop, whom everybody thought was Phoebe's true love. Too bad that Phoebe had already met her true love 97 years ago … and the fact that she had been an entirely different person as well. "Besides I've got somebody else in my sights." Phoebe explained vaguely. Jenna frowned.

"So what's the hold up?" Phoebe looked a little melancholy.

"He's not ready yet." Jenna made a face.

"Oh, so he's one of _those_ guys, huh?" Phoebe chuckled as Piper and Paige exchanged glances with one another.

"No, he's not one of those guys. He admitted to me that his last breakup was, uh… _painful_ , for him and it took a while for him to get over it. So we agreed to wait for a while before getting together."

It was a half-truth. Damon was more than ready to immediately get back into the swing of things with Phoebe and pick up where their relationship unwillingly broke off … drifting on a piece of Titanic's debris. However, Phoebe knew that Damon still had a lot of issues to take care of before Phoebe would even consider accepting his heart, wholly and completely.

"Oh, fair enough, I guess." Jenna sounded unconvinced and her eyes drifted back over to an oblivious Alaric. Piper and Paige relaxed a little, knowing that Damon was definitely in the clear. Jeremy chuckled at the longing look on his aunt's face.

"Well, I can introduce you." He suggested.

* * *

 **A/N: Had to break it off here, because I tend to ramble on when I'm on a roll. Rest assured the second I've finished editing and posting this chapter; I'm working on the next one right away … as soon as I've eaten something. Hee hee.**

 **Please review, with your thoughts on this latest chapter.**

 **TTFN ;)**


	31. One Step Closer?

**_Charmed_ © Constance M. Burge and _The Vampire Diaries_ © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie _Titanic_. That belongs solely to director James Cameron. **

**Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **ONE STEP CLOSER…?**

" _You ask about my conscience, and I offer you my soul. You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man, well I ask if I'll grow old."  
_ _ **~Bon Jovi: 'Blaze of Glory' (Crossroad [1994])**_

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
Afternoon**

Elena and Bonnie came home, and found no Phoebe or Jenna which suited Bonnie fine; however the entire situation concerned Elena, so she made a phone call. A few hours later, Elena answers a knock at the door and found Stefan on her porch. Despite how hurt and angry she was, Stefan was probably one of those few people who could offer a solution or advice.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." Elena greeted Stefan. He nods.

"I know that." Elena stepped out onto the porch and pulls the door closed behind her.

"He threatened her, Stefan." Stefan didn't need Elena to elaborate about who she was talking about. But he was confused about why Damon would be targeting Bonnie of all people.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" He asked her curiously.

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her." Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Over a necklace?"

"It's not just any necklace. It has something to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War…" She trailed off when she saw Stefan's eyes widen, and because she realised that both Stefan and Damon had been alive during the Civil War. "When you and Damon lived here." Stefan looked uncomfortable.

"Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaiden, and a witch." Elena looked surprised.

"You knew? About Bonnie?" Stefan nodded.

"The first night that you invited me over for dinner with Bonnie and Phoebe, I made the connection." He confirmed. Elena bit her lip with worry.

"And now Damon knows, and for some reason he wants that necklace."

"What does it look like?" Stefan asked.

"It's an antique iron setting with a—"

"-with an amber crystal." Stefan finished with an exasperated sigh. "I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that…" He trailed off, deep in thought.

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." He admitted with confusion, but then his face hardened. "Let me talk to Damon." Elena nodded.

"Will he tell you?"

"I'll get it out of him." Stefan had a determined look on his face that Elena didn't particularly like. She just hoped that the way Stefan was going to persuade Damon to talk wasn't going to be unscrupulous.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Day**

Piper and Paige left to return back to the Salvatore Boarding House, since they were packing to return back to San Francisco. Phoebe tried to persuade them otherwise, but Piper made the good point that apart from the fiasco involving Lexi; there was no real point for either Piper or Paige to be there in the first place. Both women had important things to take care of back home, but reassured Phoebe that they would be back the second their help was needed.

 _"All you gotta do is call me, Pheebs."_ Paige had reminded her, and Phoebe reluctantly agreed. As soon as Piper and Paige left, Jeremy and Jenna resumed their talk about their day, while Phoebe listened and occasionally contributed to the conversation. The topic being discussed was the extracurricular activity Alaric had assigned Jeremy to boost his grades.

"So have you picked a topic?" Jenna asked Jeremy curiously. The boy shrugged.

"No, not yet. It's gonna be local and non-internet research, so…" He sounded stumped, but Jenna was not one to be deterred.

"Well, that's easy! You've got all your dad's stuff."

"What stuff?" This was news to Jeremy. Jenna rolled her eyes, wishing that her nephew would at least attempt to understand what she was getting at.

"All the "How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower" stuff. All that family lineage from way back." Jenna grinned enthusiastically. "Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet." Alaric approached Jenna, Jeremy and Phoebe at their table. Jeremy immediately addressed his teacher, smirking at the 'deer-caught-in-headlights' expression Jenna was presenting, while Phoebe rolled her eyes and smiled politely at the history teacher.

"Mr. Saltzman."

"Jeremy. What's up, man?" Alaric greeted Jeremy, brightly and looking interestedly at both Jenna and Phoebe. Jeremy wasted no time.

"This is my aunt, Jenna. And Elena's friend, Phoebe." Alaric shakes both of their hands.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you." The second Alaric touched Phoebe's hand, she was met with a rather detailed and disturbing premonition. Alaric took back his hand and everyone looked at Phoebe with worry.

"Are you alright?" Alaric asked with concern. Phoebe recovered easily, ignoring the suspicious feelings she got when she looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Static electricity." Phoebe lied, laughing nervously.

The door to the Grill opened and Phoebe saw Damon enter, and freeze when he saw Phoebe sitting with Jenna and Jeremy, with Alaric striking up a conversation with Jenna. Damon gave Phoebe a tentative smile and cast suspicious glances at Alaric who – from Damon's point of view – seemed to be leaning a little too close to Phoebe. Phoebe returned the smile but just as quickly she broke eye contact with him and returned to the conversation at the table. Damon sighed in frustration before heading for the bar, taking his seat at his usual spot and ordered up a beer. Minutes later, Stefan arrived looking like a man on a mission and approached Damon.

"So, Stefan… You know, I've been thinking…" Damon threw Stefan an annoyed look. Was Stefan seriously mimicking him again? "…I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance." Damon snorted. He had already extended the olive branch to Stefan this morning and his brother practically laughed in his face. Still, he was intrigued about where he was going with this. "We used to do it, oh-so well, once-upon-a-time." Damon played idly his beer bottle.

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy." Damon attempted to embrace his inner-Stefan, and played along. "You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and…" Damon petered out and rolled his eyes before turning and addressing Stefan. "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place…" Stefan ignored him and turned towards the bartender.

"Can I get a coffee, please?" He turns back to Damon. "So, what's with the bottle?" Damon paused and looked over at Phoebe who was doing a bad job of pretending that she wasn't looking over at them and attempting to listen in on their conversation. Stefan followed his gaze and sighed.

"I'm on edge. Crash diet." Damon explained. "You know, I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal Gas n' Sip." Stefan suggested cavalierly.

"I'll manage." Damon takes a swig from his beer. "You don't have to keep an eye on me." Stefan almost laughed.

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." Damon gave him a look.

"So, why are you here?" Stefan shrugged.

"Why not?"

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Afternoon**

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline – who had arrived shortly after Stefan had disappeared to go and find Damon for some information about Emily's necklace – were in the process of preparing dinner. Elena gives Caroline a look.

"I'm sorry." Caroline groaned. "There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it, it's yours." Bonnie looked guilty.

"Will you hate me if I tell you that I threw it away?" Caroline spun round and glared at Bonnie with annoyance.

"You threw it away?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Caroline looked frustrated with Bonnie, who was biting her lip and avoiding eye contact with her friend.

"You could've given it to me…"

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena interrupted. Caroline bristled instantly.

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline was dismissive; a typical tactic for when she didn't want to discuss the topic anymore. Both Bonnie and Elena sighed.

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said, and Caroline immediately starts to riffle through the contents of Bonnie's purse for the manicure kit.

"So, Elena…" Caroline glanced at Elena, all chatty like. "How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it… like a permanent thing?" She asked her slyly. Elena shrugged sadly.

"I don't know, Caroline." The blonde continued searching through Bonnie's bag before she paused and adopted an angry, accusatory expression and threw it at a confused Bonnie.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Bonnie was taken aback.

"What?"

"Caroline!" Elena admonished the normally perky little blonde. Caroline wordlessly held up the crystal, and both Bonnie and Elena gape at her in shock.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie promised Caroline, and Elena backed her up.

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field!" Caroline looked pissed.

"Then it explain it."

"Emily." Bonnie replied, looking pained. Caroline's face went blank.

"Who's Emily?"

"The ghost." Bonnie replied tiredly, and Caroline scoffed. Did they seriously think that she came down in the last shower?

"Oh, the ghost has a name now?" She mocked. Elena was feeling just as stressed out as her friends.

"Caroline, please." Bonnie turns to Elena, looking upset.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Caroline instantly got angry and hurt that she was once again being left out of their conversation.

"What is going on? Why am I not part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time!" She bitched. Elena looked ashamed.

"That's not true." But Bonnie had had enough of Caroline's 'poor me' attitude and let her have it.

"Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen." She explains to Caroline.

"That's not true."

"I'm a witch." Bonnie explained to Caroline, seriously. Caroline scoffed, missing the point entirely.

"And don't we all know it?" She retorted cattily. Bonnie snarled in frustration.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it!" Caroline looked scandalised.

"I listen. When do I not listen?" She demanded.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Late Afternoon**

Jenna approached Alaric at his table. Jeremy had long since abandoned both Phoebe and her long ago, and left the Grill. Phoebe had barely noticed, she was too focused upon the two men in her life, who were currently playing darts across the room. To other people, it appeared that both Damon and Stefan were just having some friendly brother-to-brother time; but to those who knew the truth, it was more of a reconnaissance. Their behaviour strongly reminded Phoebe of Chris and Wyatt in the future … or at least, how Chris had described it on one of the few occasions that Phoebe and he had a decent conversation between them.

"Jeremy totally ditched me." Jenna announced to a mildly startled Alaric, who immediately stopped what he was doing to give Jenna his undivided attention. He frowned and looked about the room for a glimpse of the untidy mop of brown hair that belonged to one Jeremy Gilbert.

"Where's he gonna go?" He inquired politely. Jenna waved her hand dismissively.

"Home. It's not far. He can walk it." Alaric smiled and nodded.

"So are you from here? Are you a townie?"

"I am a returnee." Jenna replied. "Left town for a while, now I'm back." Alaric looked intrigued.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked.

"School. And then there's the real reason. I was wronged… a guy named Logan." Jenna explained when Alaric pulled a confused face.

"What'd he do?"

"The basics: lied, cheated, lured me back in, left me again." Jenna listed with a less than pleased expression on her face. "Your turn. Any sad relationship stories?" Alaric nodded.

"The basics: fell in love, married young, my wife died…"

"Oh, wow…" Jenna instantly felt bad about dragging those memories back to the surface. Alaric nodded.

"Yeah, that's always a good conversation stopper." But Jenna wasn't deterred.

"What happened?" Alaric sighed, looking and sounding pained.

"Well, you, me and the North Carolina police department are all wondering the same thing. It's what's known as a cold case." Jenna nodded.

"So, why'd you move here?"

"A change of pace, new scenery." He smiled bittersweet. "I like it here. It's got a rich history."

Damon and Stefan are still playing darts across the restaurant, both very much aware that Phoebe was observing them both with a hawk's eye. It was very strange that Stefan would just out of the blue, engage his brother in 'friendly' discussion followed by a 'friendly' game of darts. Stefan makes his move and manages to gain a bullseye. Damon scoffs.

"Lucky shot." Stefan smiled slightly.

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades." He replied, stepping back so that Damon could make his own shot. Damon stood side on and took his time, aiming, before letting fly and missing his mark. He silently cursed.

"You're beating me."

"Yeah. It's because I'm better than you." Stefan grinned triumphantly, which caused Damon to roll his eyes; he could see through his little brother's tactics.

"I'm onto you. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort." Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" Damon gave a dry laugh.

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Stefan frowned at the question and shook his head.

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months." He retrieves the darts from the dartboard. Stefan throws a meaningful look at Damon. "It's frustrating, isn't it?" Damon considers this.

"Touché." Phoebe snorts with laughter and rolls her eyes. She turns back to reach for her drink, missing when the brothers turned to look back at her questioningly. Stefan easily dismissed Phoebe, but Damon glanced at her curiously; wondering if she was in on what Stefan was currently up to.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Caroline and Bonnie were sitting in the Living Room, talking by themselves. Elena was in the kitchen, having ducked out for a moment. Caroline was doing her best to try and make sense of what Bonnie and Elena were hiding from her.

"Bonnie. Look, it's not just me. I don't believe in the … "Woo woo." But, if you do, then … okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this, knowing that Elena's in the kitchen listening to every word." Bonnie still didn't look convinced and Caroline sighs. "Look, I didn't know how real this way for you, but I'm listening now. Okay?" She turns and shouts out to Elena in the next room. "Elena, you can come in now. We're done." Elena re-enters the room, shyly and smiling. "There is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do?" Then Caroline got a light-bulb-over-the-head expression. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?" Bonnie looked nervous.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Caroline smiled reassuringly and wheedled at her.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits." Then she frowned disapprovingly, reflecting upon what Bonnie and Elena had already told her about Bonnie's ancestor. "This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." They all move to Elena's bedroom to do the aforementioned séance.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Elena glanced at Caroline, questioning what she was doing, or wondering if she was 'taking-the-mickey-out-of-them-all.' Caroline was sitting still with her eyes closed.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes." Both girls do so, albeit reluctantly. "Now take a deep breath." Caroline turns to Bonnie. "Call to her." Bonnie nodded.

"Emily, you there?" Caroline looked at Bonnie with one eye, sceptically.

"Really? "Emily, you there?" That's all you got? Come on." Bonnie bristled with annoyance.

"Fine, geez." She tries again. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." The candles immediately flare stronger. Elena looks around in surprise.

"Did that just…" Caroline looks just as shocked.

"Yeah, it just happened." Bonnie shakes her head, but something in her eyes told Elena that what occurred had unnerved her too.

"It's just the air conditioning." Caroline made a determined face.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." Then she looked about the room, as though expecting Emily to be lurking in one of Elena's bedroom corners. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign." The three of them wait a moment, but nothing supernatural happens.

"See?" Bonnie spoke up. "It's not working." The window burst open, scaring her. She gets to her feet, shaking her head frantically and violently shuddering like a leaf. "I can't, I'm done." Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground next to the candles, which blow out, scaring her even more. "Get the light. Please, get the light!" Bonnie orders frantically. Elena gets to her feet.

"Hold on. I got it." The light flickers on and Bonnie relaxes. Then she freezes, when she realises something is missing.

"You guys, the necklace. It's gone." Caroline and Elena glance over to where Bonnie had toss the necklace after she had ripped it from her neck, and confirmed what Bonnie had discovered. The necklace had indeed disappeared.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Night**

Curiosity had a good grip on Phoebe, who decided to follow the Salvatore brothers as Stefan brought Damon to the High School's football field. Phoebe knew that both Damon and Stefan knew that she was tailing them; but was both pleased and surprised that they hadn't called out to her and demand why she was following them. But Phoebe was also questioning Stefan's motives, and prayed that Elena wasn't in on this little scheme. Damon had already proved more than once that he was one man not to be fucked with. The aforementioned elder vampire glanced around looking both amused and curious.

"What are we doin' here?" He demanded. Stefan shrugged like it was obvious.

"Bonding. Catch!" He hurls the football to Damon, who catches it looking suspicious. After what had happened over the last few weeks; 'passing the pigskin' was perhaps the very last thing Damon expected Stefan to be wanting to do with him. "Go on. Give it a try." Stefan insisted. Damon shrugged, and threw the ball back.

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." He reminded Stefan. They begin to play, and Phoebe takes this opportunity to take a seat on the bleachers to continue observing, but also to get up at a moment's notice to intervene if things went south. Both Damon and Stefan run around with their vampire speed until Stefan tackles Damon. Both hit the grass and Damon groans in pain. Phoebe winced. "That hurt." Stefan gets to his feet, and grins down at his brother with a cocky smirk.

"Downside of my diet – getting hit actually hurts a little bit." He offers a hand to Damon, who ignores it. Immediately, Phoebe is hit by a wave of scepticism, curiosity and annoyance. All of it radiating from Damon.

"What are you up to Stef?" Phoebe muttered to herself, just as Damon also calls his bluff.

"I'm impressed Stefan. Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now?" He glances up at the sky, filled with a constellation of colourful twinkling lights (that absently reminded him of a certain young woman sitting not too far away from where they were playing, on the bleachers). "Starry night." He looks seriously at Stefan, no hint of amusement on his handsome face. "What do you want, Stefan?" Damon demands. Stefan sighed. Jig is up.

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine." Damon's eyes narrowed, and Phoebe flinched at the anger and pain that Damon was projecting.

"Ow…" She mumbled. Stefan continued on, unaware of the emotions Damon was expressing.

"She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us." Damon gets up off the grass, and dusts himself off.

"Oh, no, Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight." He tosses the football back at Stefan and starts to walk away. Stefan decides to risk it all.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Damon stops in his tracks and turns to glare at Stefan, as Phoebe looks confused. _What crystal? What's going on here?_

"How do you know about that?" Damon demands, and Stefan sighed.

"Come on. You knew Elena would tell me." Phoebe's eyes widened in shock. So Elena _was_ behind this reconnaissance … or at least working together with Stefan to figure out what Damon was planning. Damon's suspicions deepened.

"How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her last night. I was with her, and you weren't."

"I was the last one to see her, Damon. Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan demanded, urgently. Damon smirked triumphantly, he had finally figured out what his brother was doing … and was not interested in the bait that he and that little bitch Elena was dangling in front of his face like a worm against a prized trout.

"She didn't tell you?"

"We had other things on our mind." Stefan admitted reluctantly. Damon vampspeeds over to Stefan, startling Phoebe who immediately hopped off the bleachers and got ready to intervene. He gets into his brother's face.

"I could rip your heart out, and not think twice about it." He glances over at an alarmed Phoebe, and calms down. "But I'd rather save face; particularly in front of her." He points towards where Phoebe was standing. However, Stefan smirked.

"I've heard that before." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan." He backs away from Stefan. "Not just for you and not just for Phoebe." Stefan looked surprised, and Phoebe disbelieving. Both waited for Damon to elaborate. "But also for Katherine."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked. Damon waggled his finger at Stefan.

"That, foolish little brother, is between me and Katherine." He turns and walks away, shouting over his shoulder at Stefan. "I'm gonna bring her back."

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

The girls stand around in the aftermath of their séance, all looking and feeling shocked by what transpired. Then Elena frowned at Caroline, unamused.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Elena proffered her hand over at Caroline, who looked shocked by what Elena was suggesting.

"What? Well, I didn't take it." There was a loud thump, which caused them all to jump. "What? What happened?" Caroline demanded, scared. Elena swallowed.

"I don't know. Nothing." Elena walks over to her bedroom door. "Jeremy, are you home?" Elena walked into the hallway to check for Jeremy. Bonnie follows and spies the crystal on the floor in the bathroom. Frowning, she goes in to retrieve it.

"Guys…" The bathroom door slams shut the second she sets foot into the room. Bonnie panics. "You guys, open the door!" The door doesn't budge. "Help me!" Elena, summoned by Bonnie's panicked cries, rushes to investigate.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?" Caroline rushes to help.

"Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena pound on the bathroom door as Bonnie continues screaming for help. Elena turns to Caroline.

"Try the other door. I'll check the hallway." Caroline nods and goes to the other door.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door!"

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door!" Elena demands frantically. The door suddenly opens revealing Bonnie standing there with her head in her hands. Elena looks at her friend with worry. "What happened? Are you okay?" Bonnie slowly looks up. Her face is completely serene and calm. This rings alarm bells in Elena's head.

"I'm fine." Bonnie reassures them. Caroline doesn't cotton to what Elena suspects, she instead glares angrily at Bonnie.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Elena turns to placate Caroline.

"Caroline, come on." But Caroline was having none of it.

"No!" She snaps at Elena, and turns on Bonnie. "You scared the hell out of me." Elena turns and stares tentatively at Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." Bonnie insists.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Night**

As Damon turned and walked away, Stefan took in Damon's departing revelation. Phoebe stepped back into the shadows, stunned that Damon was attempting to set Katherine free. _From what?_ And the fact that both Stefan and she were going to receive a surprise from Damon seemed very strange…

"How can you bring Katherine back?" Stefan demanded, confused. Damon stopped in his tracks and turned to face Stefan.

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" Stefan nodded, and Phoebe pricked up her ears.

"I remember the fear and the hysteria." Damon nodded.

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came from Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said, "I'll do anything. Name your price. Just protect her." She did." Phoebe gasped and despite knowing this event occurred 70 years or so before both brothers had met her (as Primrose); knowing that Damon had held interest in someone else still hurt. But she stubbornly shoved aside these feelings in favour of learning more.

"How?" asked Stefan.

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning, and we thought Katherine was burning in it, she wasn't." Damon explained. Stefan's mouth fell open.

"But I saw her go inside…"

"There's a tomb underneath the church." Damon pointed out to Stefan. "The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her." Stefan's eyes widened in horror.

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?" Damon's face showed no emotion.

"If that's what you wanna call it." Stefan despaired. If Katherine was indeed still alive, and trapped in this so called tomb Damon was describing … it was an omen waiting to happen. He just hoped that poor Phoebe wasn't going to suffer for it. "She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Stefan?" The light brown haired vampire chewed on his bottom lip, not loving the direction this conversation with Damon was taking. Phoebe was sober-faced, but she could sense the panic coming from Stefan, and knew that this Katherine should not be released from that tomb… at all costs. However, it appeared that Damon wasn't done talking just yet. "Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic?" This was news to Phoebe, and apparently both brothers as well. "Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead. And, in order for that crystal to work again…"

"The comet had to return." Stefan finished, dully. Damon's eyes narrowed even further. Something was clearly irritating him.

"Downside?" Damon's frustration was mounting. "Long time in between comets. And, a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal, but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. Then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal, and here we are." Stefan had gotten the information he needed about Katherine's crystal to report back to Elena about. But one thing still nagged at him.

"Why would Emily…? Why would she do this for you?" Stefan asked. Damon had answer to that too.

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive." Stefan nodded.

"I remember. You saved her children." Damon gave a devilish grin.

"It's one of the reasons keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back." Stefan didn't bother asking what the other reason was. It was standing in the shadows of the bleachers, watching them. He knew the destiny of the Charmed Ones was to protect innocents … and Bonnie, definitely fell under that category. And Damon, obviously wanting to save his own ass, wasn't stupid enough to kill an innocent in front of not only an extremely powerful witch, but also someone whom he loved (supposedly) even more than Katherine. Of course, only time would tell if that was true; if Damon somehow managed to open that tomb. Damon shrugged. "Oh well, a deal's a deal. So… you wanna go throw some more?"

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Bonnie took her leave and rushed down the stairs with Caroline and Elena following close behind, but for two different reasons. Caroline was angry.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Elena turned to Bonnie.

"Are you okay?"

"I must go." Was all that Bonnie said. Caroline observing with disgust.

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline declared. Elena couldn't believe what was happening.

"You guys can't leave." Caroline scoffed.

"Uh, yes I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline goes to leave, but Bonnie smiled politely at them.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Elena blinked at the odd statement.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to where it all began." Bonnie responded cryptically. Elena hurried after her friend.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Then it hit her what had happened in the bathroom with Bonnie. "Oh My God! Emily!" Bonnie/Emily frowned with determination.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Elena's eyes widened.

"Wait!" Bonnie/Emily leaves the house and Elena chases her down the stairs. She attempts to open the door, but Emily has spelled it shut.

"What's happening?" Caroline demands. Elena pulls and tugs at the door, but it still won't budge.

"I don't know. The door, it's not…" The door opens, and Jeremy walks in scaring the crap out of the girls. Jeremy blinks with confusion.

"What the hell?" Caroline throws her hands up into the air.

"I'm outta here." Elena watches as Caroline leaves before she pulls out her phone and dials Stefan's number.

"What's wrong?" Stefan answers.

"It's Bonnie." Elena is freaking out, big time, and Stefan sense it from the sound of her voice.

"What happened?"

"Emily is possessing her." Elena explained, and Stefan froze. "She said something."

"What did she say?"

"She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just left." Stefan cursed.

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know." Elena went silent for a moment, trying to think of where Emily would be making Bonnie take her. When it suddenly hit her. "Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams." Elena was suddenly fearful for her friend's safety. "We have to help her, Stefan." Elena stated urgently. Stefan absolutely agreed. Even more so when he realised that Damon was no longer standing next to him in the Football field, and neither was Phoebe as he searched around for the powerful witch, hoping to gain her help. Stefan cursed once again before he realised he was still connected with Elena.

"Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her." Stefan asked her, and hung up.

* * *

 **Woods near Fell's Church  
** **Night**

"Damon!" He stopped and turned to see Phoebe running up to him, a look of concern and determination on her pretty face. He is both surprised and slightly annoyed that she was actually here. "Just think about what you're doing, Damon." Phoebe stated. Damon scoffed.

"This has nothing to do with you, Phoebe. Go home, I don't want you to get hurt." Damon demanded, and Phoebe scoffed.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Damon vampspeeds over to Phoebe, making her jump having not expected it and he gently but firmly grabs her upper arms. No trace of flirtation or amusement was on his face.

"I'm not gonna ask you again, and I'm not going to argue with you on this. Just please, leave." Damon releases her and speeds away before Phoebe could stop him. Phoebe snarled with frustration and immediately charged off in the same direction, determined to prevent yet another tragedy.

* * *

 **Fell's Church  
** **Night**

Damon finds Bonnie/Emily in the ruins of the old church, setting up candles and a pentagram for a spell she was going to cast. Damon swaggers up, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hello, Emily." Bonnie/Emily stops what she is doing and looks up, but she doesn't appear surprised to see him standing there. "You look different." Bonnie/Emily doesn't smile.

"I won't let you do it." The pleasant smile disappears.

"We had a deal."

"Things are different now." Bonnie/Emily declares. "I need to protect my family." Damon scoffed.

" _I_ protected your family. You owe me." He retorted. Bonnie/Emily offered him a sympathetic smile that Damon instantly bristled at.

"I know. I'm sorry." He knew that he shouldn't have trusted the bitch; particularly one that worked for Katherine… Damon glared hatefully at her.

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon attempted to attack her, just as Phoebe appeared; short of breath and extremely fearful. She witnesses as Emily uses her powers to throw Damon against a tree, and he's impaled on a branch through his stomach.

"Oh My God! Damon!" She rushes over to him and attempts to pull him free from the branch.

"Phoebe! Not that I'm not appreciative of your help, but what the fuck are you doing here?! I thought I told you to go home!" Damon snaps out of pain, worry and anger. Phoebe gains the attention of Emily, who looks at Phoebe with bemusement, and accesses the memories of her young descendent.

"You should not be here, Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe ignores the other witch, more focused upon pulling Damon off the tree branch; even going as far as levitating to his level to do so. Fearing for Phoebe's safety, Emily uses her powers to telekinetically pull Phoebe from Damon. Phoebe is flung away from Damon and lands in a heap with an undignified 'oof!'. Damon snarls furiously, and is relieved when Phoebe shakes it off and manages to get back to her feet.

"Okay, Bonnie." Phoebe is uneasy with the emotions she is sensing coming from the obviously possessed witch. "Let's just calm down and talk about this…" She suggests, but Emily rejects the offer; desperate to prevent Damon from succeeding with his plans for the crystal. Even if she had to threaten Phoebe's life to do so. Damon realises Emily's plan and struggles to remove himself from the branch, ignoring the pain.

"Leave her out of this!" But Emily ignores him, and grabs Phoebe telekinetically by the throat causing the powerful, but caught-off-guard psychic witch to choke and panic. "Stop it, Emily!" Damon insists fearfully. Emily smiles regretfully at Phoebe.

"Please forgive me for this." She mutters some quick Latin sounding incantations underneath her breath and Phoebe instantly drops like a stone. Damon roars in fury as he watches his beloved's lovely body drop to the leafy ground like a marrionette with its strings cut.

"PHOEBE!" Then he glares bloody murder at Emily. "You're dead, bitch!"

Moments later, Stefan and Elena arrive at the church ruins. Stefan surveys the area: Bonnie who is possessed by the ghost of her ancestor is busily setting up to perform a spell; tiki torches and strange runes have been fashioned upon the slightly dampened and leafy ground. Damon is impaled upon a tree branch, with blood congealing and crusting around the puncture wound in his abdomen. And not too far away from where Damon was suspended high in the air, was Phoebe; lying lifelessly on the leafy ground. It was Phoebe's condition that grabbed Elena's attention.

"Phoebe! Oh My God!" She ran over and crouched down beside the fallen witch. Damon immediately reacted upon seeing her, and his brother. Both of them were blessings in disguise as far as Damon was concerned.

"Well, it's about time!" Damon bitched, obviously anxious about Phoebe and practically breathing fire; but also wanting to get down to retrieve the crystal from the traitorous Emily Bennett. Stefan's eyes widened in horror before he pulls Damon off of the tree branch. Damon swore colourfully. "It hurts. _This_ is why I feed on people." Elena glares at Damon hatefully.

"Did you do this?" She indicated Phoebe, and even Stefan gave her a 'what-the-fuck' look.

"No, she did!" Damon stabbed a finger at Emily. Elena felt around for Phoebe's pulse and sighed in relief; the Charmed One was just knocked out. But it did not pacify Damon's fury. He partly angry with Phoebe for not listening to him and going back home while she still could; and absolutely furious with Emily for harming her in the first place. Emily focused upon Stefan.

"Stefan."

"Hello, Emily." Stefan was sober-faced. Emily gestured towards Elena and Phoebe, who was still knocked out. But both brothers knew that she was referring also the whole town.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Stefan and Elena frowned.

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan demanded. Damon was getting twitchier by the minute.

"Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." He promised. Emily glared at Damon.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Stefan turned on Damon.

"Them?" He knew something did not feel right the second Elena told him that Bonnie had been possessed by Emily, and when he found Damon impaled on a tree branch and Phoebe rendered unconscious at the base of the same tree; the feelings worsened. "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?" Damon spat back. Stefan returned his attention back to Emily.

"Emily, tell me what you did." Emily hesitated as she glanced between Damon and Stefan before making a decision and running with it.

"To save her, I had to save them." Stefan's eyes widened when he realised what Emily was talking about.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Emily nodded.

"With one, comes all."

"I don't care about them. I need to free Katherine for my **OWN** reasons." Damon insisted stubbornly. Stefan glared at his brother.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth." Damon glared right back, tired of his brother's self-righteous bullshit. "This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."

"Like I said: "my **OWN** reasons"; and anyway the two aren't mutually exclusive." Stefan was at his wit's end.

"Damon, you can't do this." Damon sighed.

"Why not?" He demanded. "They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle." He indicates vaguely in the direction of the town. "They deserve whatever they get."

"27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Damon was beyond caring at that point. His gaze focused upon Phoebe and his eyes softened a little.

"This town deserves this." He insisted. Phoebe stirred a little.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan protested, but it fell on deaf ears. Damon turned towards Emily, tears forming in his eyes, out of sheer frustration and desperation.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again." Stefan was momentarily silenced, but Damon knew that that wouldn't last for very long. It wasn't in Stefan's nature. "They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

But Emily shook her head.

"Things are different now."

"Don't do this." Damon begged Emily. But the Old Elemental Witch was adamant, and she simply raised the necklace into the air; preparing to destroy it once and for all.

"I can't free them. I won't!" She raises her voice as she chants: "Incendia!" The pentagram that Emily carved into the dirt around her is set ablaze, and flames create a wall between Emily/Bonnie and Stefan, Elena, Phoebe and Damon.

"No! No, please!" Damon begs frantically. Even Elena is anxious, and she has no idea what the older witch, and the two vampires were talking about. But when the flames built, she shielded Phoebe's vulnerable body with hers. Phoebe shielded her eyes from the brightness of the yellow-orange flames.

"Bonnie!" Elena calls out.

"NO!" screams Damon as Bonnie/Emily throws the necklace into the air, and it explodes above them. Damon is helpless to do anything but watch as the necklace is destroyed. Once the spell is complete and the crystal is destroyed, Emily vacates Bonnie's body. Bonnie reawakens, and looks around in horror, having no idea what had just occurred. Damon, unaware that Phoebe is alert and somewhat co-horrent, bites Bonnie and feeds on her; since the deal with Emily had been called off. Elena yells out in fear, and Stefan rushes over to pull Damon off Bonnie. As Stefan kneels next to Bonnie and checks her pulse, Phoebe speaks out.

"Damon…" The dark vampire snaps his head over to Phoebe and immediately goes towards her, relief and deep concern on his bloodied face. But Elena blocks his path; fearful for Phoebe's safety. Phoebe tries to stop her. "Elena, what are you doing?" But Elena isn't listening to her, and is focusing on Stefan.

"She's alive, but barely." Stefan reported on Bonnie condition, glaring at Damon. "I can save her." He bites into his wrist and dribbles his blood into Bonnie's mouth. Before her very eyes, Elena watches as Stefan's blood closes the wound on Bonnie's neck.

"Her neck, it's healing…" Elena exclaimed in amazement. Damon uses this opportunity to escape, unable to accept that he had failed in his self-assigned task to retrieve the necklace, as Phoebe struggles to her feet and watches him go.

* * *

 **The Woods  
** **Night**

Stefan found Damon in the woods nearby the church. To his astonishment, Stefan realised that Damon was in fact trying to hold back tears. But it still didn't justify the fact that his brother had taken a bite out of Bonnie, because of his rage. He had also been deaf to Phoebe's 'lets-be-reasonable' protests, and further attempts to go after Damon despite fighting off a very concerned Elena.

 _"Back off, Elena! Unless you have a really good reason why you are preventing me from going after the man I love!"_ Phoebe had warned with a calm, even tone in her voice. Elena protested in frustration.

 _"Damon had just attacked my best friend….!"_

 _"No, Elena! That wasn't Bonnie that was Emily. She had_ _ **no**_ _control over her actions, and Damon was acting in self-defence."_ Phoebe retorted angrily. _"Now let go of me."_ Phoebe jerked her arm out of Elena's grasp and walked away from the group, obviously in search for Damon. Stefan, Elena and Bonnie watched her go, before Stefan sighed and went on his own search for his brother… which brought them to the present. Stefan paused and looked at where Damon sitting, not saying a word.

It was Damon that finally broke the silence.

"Katherine never compelled me." Damon explained. "I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me." He then paused, unsure and debating whether or not he should reveal this little hint about his true feelings to his judgemental brother (who was bound to tell his nosy, bitchy and equally judgemental ex). He decided to throw caution to the winds. What was the point anymore when the only instrument that was capable of freeing Katherine had been destroyed? "But, ever since I met Phoebe, that day when she was trying to commit suicide off the stern of Titanic; those feelings for Katherine changed." Damon muttered cryptically and got to his feet. "I'll leave now." Stefan was tempted to just let him go, but something nagged at him.

"You mean Primrose, right?" Stefan corrected him, earning a weak glare from Damon.

"No. I know what I said." Damon stated. His silvery blue eyes held deep despair and defeat. "Congratulations, brother." Damon mocked Stefan, who frowned. "You beat the bad guy. Don't let it give you a big head… not that it wasn't overly inflated anyway." He saunters off. Something continued to nag at Stefan.

"Wait, Damon! What did you mean that your feelings for Katherine changed? Why are you trying to get into the tomb to save Katherine then? Damon!" He received no reply.

* * *

Soon after Phoebe had stormed off, and Stefan had gone off in search of Damon; Elena was attempting to calm down Bonnie. Both girls were standing near where Bonnie was attacked. Bonnie was scared.

"I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me?" Bonnie demanded. "He attacked me, and his face was like…" She attempted to make an overly exaggerated 'vamped out' face. Elena soothed Bonnie.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Elena urged her friend. Bonnie frowned.

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't…." Stefan reappears and approaches Elena and Bonnie, minus Phoebe. Bonnie immediately becomes frightened and wary of him. Stefan raised a hand towards Bonnie, gesturing reassuringly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Bonnie turned towards Elena.

"What's going on, Elena?"

"I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here." Bonnie looked like she was on the verge of hysteria, so Elena gently grabbed her friend's shoulders. "Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on." Elena takes Bonnie by the hand and leads Bonnie to her car. She then turns to talk to Stefan privately.

"Is she in danger of becoming…?" Stefan immediately understood where she was going with that question.

"No, she has to die with my blood in her system. So, keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens, and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine." Elena nodded, looking grave.

"I'm gonna tell her the truth." Stefan looked worried.

"You sure?"

"I can trust her." Elena reassured him. "I need someone to know, someone to talk to. I can't live in secret." Stefan nodded.

"You shouldn't have to."

"You saved her life." Hope springs eternal in both of their hearts. But Stefan immediately suppresses it, as Elena follows her heart. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that I couldn't be with you, but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this." She grabs Stefan's hands affectionately, but Stefan pulls away.

"I can't. I have to leave, Elena. Too many people have died. Too much has happened." Elena looks horrified by the mere suggestion.

"What? No!" She protests. "I know you think you're protecting me, but…"

"I have to. Coming home was… it was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore." Stefan turns and walks away from Elena, who was beginning to well up with tears.

"Don't go Stefan. Please… You don't have to. This is your home. Please, don't go." Stefan gives Elena a bittersweet smile and kisses her hand.

"Goodbye, Elena." He lets go of her hand and leaves. Elena cannot accept this.

"You're just gonna walk away? Don't walk away, Stefan! Stefan!" Elena begins to cry.

* * *

 **Multiple locations  
** **Night**

 _ **(The Woods)**_

Phoebe eventually finds Damon sitting on the side of a knocked over wall belonging to the church in the woods. She can see that he had been crying for quite some time. Phoebe accidentally stepped on a twig, startling Damon who immediately got to his feet the second he saw her.

"Phoebe… Are you alright?" He demands, referring to when she had been knocked out. Then he frowned. "What are you doing here?" He wipes his eyes, trying to disguise the fact that he had been crying. Phoebe ignores the tear stains and deliberately walks over to him. Damon backs off, but she persists and eventually cups his face with her hands and wipes away some tears he had missed. She doesn't say a word to him, but instead smiles at him with comfort and pulls him into a hug.

Damon, touched by her understanding and kindness, gave way to more tears as Phoebe guided them both to the knocked over wall and sat them both down as she comforted him.

 _ **(Salvatore Boarding House)**_

Stefan sits on his bed with his journal on his lap, as though he's about to write something down in it. But he soon finds himself thinking about everything involving Elena and angrily throws the journal at his spare pillow on the bed. He too succumbs to angry, frustrated tears.

 _ **(Gilbert Residence)**_

Elena is in her room with Bonnie, sitting on her bed. She is preparing to tell Bonnie everything about Stefan and Damon, and even everything they had to do with Phoebe; causing Bonnie's eyes to widen with shock. But revealing all of this information to Bonnie took its toll with Elena's nerves and she begins to sob. Bonnie consumed with fear, confusion and anxiety also begins to cry; and both girls seek comfort from each other.

… and Jenna receives an expected visitor, in the form of her loathed ex-boyfriend: Logan Fell!

* * *

 **A/N: We're getting closer to Phoebe giving in to her feelings for Damon, and restarting their 97-year-old romance! Thank you to all of those readers who have kept up so far and have been patient during the updates. Work has been piling upon me at the moment, but I've been finding time to continue writing this story (and others). Please review with your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. I will be writing the next update sometime tonight and when I have a spare minute from work.**

 **Until then,**

 **TTFN ;)**


	32. Listening To Fear

**_Charmed_ © Constance M. Burge and _The Vampire Diaries_ © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie _Titanic_. That belongs solely to director James Cameron. **

**Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **LISTENING TO FEAR**

" _Suddenly I was feeling depressed. I was utterly and totally stressed. Do you know you make me cry? Woah-oh-oh. Do you know you make me die?"  
_ _ **~The Cranberries: 'Animal Instinct' (Bury the Hatchet [1999])**_

* * *

 **The Woods  
Dawn**

Very early at dawn, Damon awoke; finding himself sleeping against the crumbling wall that he had remembered sitting upon and crying, with a sleeping Phoebe lying comfortably on his chest in peaceful, unsuspecting slumber. A happy little smile was on her face. Damon suspected that after Phoebe had found him and comforted him, both of them succumbed to their fatigue and despair, and instead of going their separate ways to their homes they had decided to crash where they were. After all, who was going to ambush and attack an extremely dangerous and unpredictable vampire and his powerful witch and live to tell the tale? Damon smiled and eased himself out from underneath Phoebe, and got to his feet.

Stefan was naturally bound to be filled with questions about why he hadn't returned. Not that Damon actually cared of course. But the fact that Phoebe had stayed out with him, was definitely bound to form questions from not only Elena, Jeremy and their aunt Jenna, but also Piper and Paige, who were leaving that afternoon to return to San Francisco. He turned back to Phoebe and crouched down by her side, inspecting her for injuries and kicking himself for not remembering sooner. But she seemed in good health.

"Thank you, baby." He whispered, remembering her comforting, non-judgemental presence last night when he had been at his lowest. Damon had originally decided to leave Mystic Falls, since his main objective had been destroyed. But seeing Phoebe and realising that she was on his side throughout this entire ordeal, made him reconsider and opt to find another alternative to his original plan. In one fluid move, Damon scooped up Phoebe's sleeping body into his arms and started walking back to town. Phoebe stirred for a second before settling down and instinctively looping her arms around Damon's neck, earning an affectionate chuckle from him. His first thought was to go directly to the Boarding House; but somehow knew that if Phoebe were to wake up in his room, she wouldn't be entirely pleased and would assume him to be presumptuous. So instead, he headed back to the Gilbert's, hoping that he'd avoid detection from Elena in the process. Reaching the residence in record time, Damon leapt up to Phoebe's bedroom window with cat-like agility and stepped through. "Home, sweet home." Damon drawled quietly, and keeping an ear out for the other occupants stirring from their sleep. "Good thing it's temporary, huh?" He whispered and walked over to Phoebe's bed. He peeled back the duvet and deposited Phoebe into it. The witch instantly got comfortable and turned onto her side towards Damon. He smiled tenderly as he smoothed back a loose strand on her chestnut hair from her face and leaned down to brush a kiss against her cheek. "Sleep well, Phoebe." He was gone a split second afterwards.

* * *

 **Last night…  
** **(After the events near Fell's Church)**

Logan Fell stood outside on the Gilbert's porch. Jenna was looking at him, looking dumbfounded.

"Why are you here, Logan?" Jenna demanded, feeling strangely freaked in her ex's presence. Logan gave her a pleasant smile.

"I missed you. I was out of town. I…"

"Yeah, I got that email." Jenna cut him off mid-sentence, causing Logan to frown at her with confusion and shock.

"You got an email?" Now it was Jenna's turn to be confused.

"You didn't send an email?"

"I can explain." _Okay, I'm listening…_ "Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything." Logan suggested, and every instinct that Jenna possessed told her not to allow him in. She shook her head.

"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it." The pleasant smile on Logan's face twitched and traces of annoyance flashed in his eyes. But just as quickly, he recovered and made a second attempt to gain entry.

"Come on, Jenna. It's me."

"The answer's no." Logan smirked.

"I know you. You're always one step from a 'maybe', a tiny nudge of 'yes'." Jenna scoffed.

"You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy." She stated sarcastically. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Jenna slams the door in his face. He is frustrated with the way the conversation between them went. Logan walked towards the edge of the porch, when he suddenly spies a neighbour taking out the garbage. He walks down the porch steps towards the man.

"Evening." Logan greets the neighbour who gives him a polite wave and walks back towards his house. Logan walks down the sidewalk and watches the man retreat. He breaths out heavily, just as a young woman jogs from around the corner. He looks around at her and she stares at him as she jogs by, and stops abruptly. Logan turns to face her again. The woman, whose name was Daphne, walks towards Logan; oblivious to the obvious danger coming from him.

"Hey, you're that guy from the news, Logan Fell." He smiles at her politely. "I watch you every night." She states excitedly, but her smile falls a little when she remembers something. "Well, I used to, I mean, you've been missing from my TV." Logan shrugs.

"I took some time off." Daphne smiles.

"I noticed. I'm Daphne." She extends her hand to him and he shakes it. Logan's politely smile turns predatory.

"Hey, you know something, Daphne?" Logan questions her. Daphne's smile falters a bit.

"No, what?" Logan starts to vamp out as Daphne screams. Logan goes in to bite her neck.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Morning**

The next morning, Jeremy is already up and about reading from his ancestor Johnathan Gilbert's journal. Jeremy reads out loud:

"I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early morning when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes, because I know that the night brings death." Jeremy frowns at the odd entry as he continues to flip through the pages of the journal. He finds a loose paper with a sketch drawn on it and becomes inspired. He pulls out a box from his closet and grabs an old sketchbook from it. He sets the box down and grabs a piece of charcoal. Jeremy flips through the sketchbook, seeing all the old sketches he used to draw. Smiling, Jeremy continues flipping until he finds a blank page. He begins to recreate the loose sketch from the journal.

Elena walks out of her room and glanced into Jeremy's room. Phoebe emerges from her room, yawning and notices Elena peeking to her brother's room. She was still angry with Elena for preventing her from immediately going after Damon … then she frowned when she wondered how she got home, since she distinctly remembered falling asleep back where she had found Damon (and he had fallen asleep along with her). Brushing aside the thought, Phoebe walked down the corridor; curious about what Elena was observing. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Jeremy had a sketching hobby like Phoebe did. _Wonder if he's any good?_ Elena glanced over at Phoebe and bit her bottom lip, looking nervous.

"There's no need for the raw nerves, Elena. I'm not going to snub you; it's not the type of person I am." Phoebe stated, shocking Elena before the girl belatedly remembered her friend's empath powers. But before she could open her mouth and state her reasons, Phoebe continued talking. "But at the same time, I'm not in the mood to discuss what went on at the moment." Elena looked upset, and Phoebe finally turned to look at her. "I understand that you have your reasons, but Damon and I have a history regardless of your opinion about him. And I'm willing to extend to him the benefit of the doubt, even if you're not." Then Phoebe turned and continued walking downstairs, leaving Elena standing in the hallway outside Jeremy's room. Elena smiles at the sight of her little brother enjoying a pastime and quietly closes the door.

Phoebe was in the kitchen seeking a caffeine IV by the time Elena comes down the stairs and emerges into the Dining Room, where Jenna was getting ready to leave.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Jenna looks up at her niece in shock. That was perhaps the very last thing she expected to hear.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. But don't say a word." Elena warned her. "The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." Jenna giggled, then put on a serious face; but Elena could tell she was pleased at the positive progress Jeremy was making.

"Psychology major. Check that!" She agreed. Elena suddenly checks her phone, something Jenna noted as she continued organising herself. "You and Stefan? Update?" Elena reaches for her jacket and puts it on, buttoning it up.

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands, but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away." Phoebe was eavesdropping from the kitchen, newspaper in hand and sipping away at her coffee. But her eyebrow rose the second she heard this. This was a very cowardly decision. Stefan was _not_ acting like the man she once knew on the decks of the Titanic. She shook her head with disapproval. _Since when have you become this neurotic, Stef? You're worse than what Piper used to be…_

"Where is he going?" Jenna wanted to know. But Elena shook her head, obviously not wanting to delve further into the topic.

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." _Meaning that Stefan rejected Elena's suggestion of getting back together…_ Phoebe guessed. She sighed and continued her breakfast routine. She needed to get going so she could 'see off' her sisters before they returned to San Francisco. Elena opened the front door and both she and Jenna walked out of the house. Jenna frowned.

"Yours leaves, mine returns." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Logan?"

"He's back." Jenna confirmed, causing Elena to groan. "I didn't let him pass the front door." Elena scowled.

"I hope you slammed it in his face."

"Ah, medium slam." Jenna admitted. Elena sighed.

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news." Elena pointed out to Jenna who nodded firmly.

"Exactly. No more Logan 'Scum' Fell." Jenna set off for work, while Elena got into her car and drove off to endure a 'Stefan-free' session of school.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Day**

Stefan walked into the parlour room and found Damon starring out of the window, deep in thought. The dark haired vampire was thinking about Phoebe … not exactly an unusual feat for the vampire recently because she was one of the reasons why his decision about leaving town had changed.

"So any idea of where you'll go?" Damon replied absently to his brother's question, coming up with the first lie that he could think of on the spot.

"I don't know. London, maybe." He shrugged. "See some friends." Stefan scowled.

"You don't have any friends, Damon." _Yeah, fuck you too…_

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you." _More's the pity..._ Damon turned away from the window. "So, where are we goin'?" He asked Stefan casually, belatedly remembering that Stefan had also made plans to leave Mystic Falls.

" _We_ are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible." Damon smirked and sauntered over to Stefan.

"But we're a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for _'The Amazing Race'_." Stefan didn't look amused.

"Mmmm, that's funny." Damon made a vague gesture that was translated as 'well I do my best'. Stefan folded his arms over his chest. "Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town." Damon opened his mouth to retort to Stefan's question when the doorbell rang. Both brothers glanced at the door and then back at each other, both equally surprised.

"I'll get it!" Paige chirped from upstairs and both brothers made 'ahh' expressions and Damon's eyes lit up, remembering that Piper and Paige were leaving today to go back home to San Francisco; so their 'unexpected' visitor must've been Phoebe. The Whitelighter-Witch ambled her way down the stairs and made her way to the door. Paige opened the front door and frowned slightly at the visitor. "May I help you?" Paige asked politely. The visitor turned out to be Liz Forbes. Liz returned the polite inquiry with an equally polite nod.

"I'm here to see Damon." Liz stated.

"Uh, sure. Okay?" Paige replied just as both Stefan and Damon come into the doorway.

"Sheriff. What a surprise." Damon stated, sounding genuinely curious about the cop's presence.

"Phoebe!" Paige suddenly exclaims, and waved at somebody behind Liz. Three sets of eyes swivelled to the driveway, where they saw Phoebe striding casually up to the front door, dressed as fashionable as ever and her long wavy hair blowing gently in the morning air.

"Good morning, Phoebe." Liz greets Phoebe politely.

"Morning."

"Excuse us, we'll just be upstairs." Paige announced as she turned for the stairs and rushed back up them. Phoebe walked passed Liz, Stefan and Damon; following her sister up the staircase, but pausing only to give Damon a warm smile beforehand. Stefan and Liz look bemused, before Liz states her purpose.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." Liz stated to Damon with a serious expression on her face. Stefan knew when he wasn't needed and disappeared off into the house.

"Come in." Damon invited Liz. She entered the house, and Damon shut the door and leads Liz out into the back courtyard. He turns and looks at Liz. "Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way." He stated, playing the role of the concerned, 'looking-for-his-younger-brother's-best-interest' guardian. Liz nodded.

"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this." Damon nodded.

"So, what do you need?" Liz lets out a deep breath, indicating the stress that she was obviously under.

"There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood." Damon's eyebrow rose. _Say what?_ "It fits the pattern."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I…" Damon glances back to see if Stefan was lurking nearby … he wasn't. "…staked the blonde one." Liz continued to look pained.

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someone's. I don't know." Inside the house, Stefan uses his vamp hearing to listen in to Liz and Damon's conversation. He smirked, glad that for once he was one step ahead of Damon when it came to Lexi – whom he hoped was alright wherever she was – while meanwhile upstairs, looking out from Piper's open bedroom window which overlooked the courtyard; Phoebe, Piper and Paige were looking out at them, frowning at them curiously. "The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar." Damon frowned, while Liz (oblivious) continued to despair. "We thought we were past this."

"So, uh, what do we do?" Damon asked, trying to get Liz focused, so he could wrangle more information out of her regarding who could be copy-catting him. Liz looked at him pleadingly.

"You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us." Damon nodded, despite having no desire whatsoever to help a bunch of wannabe vampire slayers. But if somebody was invading his turf (so to speak), it would be foolish if he didn't give some basic tips.

"This is bad. Maybe we shouldn't leave yet." Piper fretted, looking worriedly at a grave-faced Phoebe. But Phoebe shook her head.

"No, it's not necessary. We already know what Damon and Stefan are capable of. Besides, you're both only an orb away from here if we're really in dire straits." Phoebe reassured her and Paige agreed.

"We better get going. Henry's gonna be waiting for me." Paige said, as she and Piper grasped hands. "You sure now?" She asked Phoebe one final time. Phoebe gave a small, grateful smile.

"I'm sure. I love you both." Phoebe replied and was immediately engulfed into a group hug by her sisters.

"Love you too, Pheebs." Paige acknowledged.

"Be safe." Piper warned her before both of them orbed out in swirling white-blue lights, leaving Phoebe standing alone in the now vacant bedroom. She sighed and wondered back over to the window. Both Damon and Liz were still deep in conversation. There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in?" Phoebe called out, her back to the door. It was Stefan looking troubled.

"Phoebe? Are you okay?" Stefan asked, cautiously. Phoebe was silent for a moment, pondering the right response.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Phoebe asked, her back still to Stefan as she watched Damon. Stefan shrugged.

"I don't know about _us,_ but Damon probably." He replied and Phoebe turned and gave him an unamused look before gathering her bag and heading for the bedroom door. Stefan didn't immediately follow, but after a brief glimpse of his brother and the one person who could hang their arses from the rafters, he turned and followed Phoebe downstairs. The psychic witch was almost out of the front door before she paused, remembering the miserable expression on her best friend's face, and rolled her eyes as she recognised the emotion of regret and loneliness washing over her.

"You know, Stef." He paused looking at her at the top of the first flight of stairs, waiting for her to continue. "You're only putting Elena in more danger by avoiding her and attempting to skip town." Phoebe pointed out. Stefan looked surprised. "I took a gamble … it obviously paid off." Phoebe translated before Stefan could ask how she knew, then Stefan looked guilty.

"How is she?" He asked her quietly. Phoebe almost smiled.

"She had that look." Phoebe replied, knowingly. Stefan looked confused, and Phoebe nearly giggled; because she gave the same lecture to Prue once-upon-a-time when she and Andy were actively avoiding each other. "You know what I'm talking about, you might recognise it from the mirror." Stefan immediately withdrew into himself when he finally understood what Phoebe meant.

"You don't understand, Phoebe. No matter where I go, danger always follows. I don't want to put her in the middle of that. Especially when Damon is involved as well." Phoebe scowled.

"You know that's bull, right?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Stefan. You can't just blame all this bad luck on him. You're a vampire too, danger is always going to be attracted to you as well as him. The fact that most of the deaths have attributed to Damon has nothing to do with it." Phoebe pointed out. "I'm a witch, and I've attracted my share of danger over the years too; so the excuse that 'danger constantly follows me no matter where I go because of Damon' doesn't fly." Stefan was briefly silenced. "Look at what happened with Bonnie last night. The fact that it involved Damon was just a coincidence. Emily was already planning on possessing her even before you, Damon and Elena finally figured out what was going on."

"Damon is still responsible for the many deaths that occurred recently." Stefan stubbornly pointed out.

"And karma, and the natural order of things will bite him in the arse one day, but it's not up to you to dole out the justice." Phoebe reminded him, thinking back on when Stefan had staked Damon dangerously close to his heart the same night Lexi was almost killed. Stefan sheepishly regards a logical Phoebe who gives him a pointed look before leaving. Stefan walked down the remaining stairs, deep in thought. _I suppose I am being a bit hypocritical … given my own bloody history…_

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Day**

Elena and Bonnie spot Caroline and Matt walking together in the hallway, both chatting together about random TV shows. Both girls regarded the situation …odd.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked, indicating Caroline and Matt. Bonnie shrugged, just as surprised as Elena.

"They've been hanging out."

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena mused as Caroline and Matt back away into their classroom. Bonnie considered this.

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." She shuddered, and Elena winced empathetically.

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" She inquired. Bonnie shuddered as she remembered the searing pain of Damon's fangs entering her neck.

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me." Bonnie's eyes widened with realisation. "I could be dead right now." Then she smiled a little. "But I'm also grateful."

"Hmm?" Elena looked curious.

"To Stefan. He saved my life and… have you seen him?" Elena takes off her scarf and heads for her locker. She unlocks it and throws the scarf and her bag into the locker.

"Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone." Elena looked miserable and Bonnie looked guilty. She somehow knew that she was partially to blame… or at least Emily was. Still, she tried to reason with her.

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Elena retrieved her books for her first class of the day.

"Yes, he would." Elena replied bitterly. "He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that." Bonnie sighed.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Elena shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go." Elena explained sounding slightly hysterical. "If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is." Bonnie bit her bottom lip, looking pained and followed a despairing Elena down the hallway again.

"Maybe it's for the best." Elena stops and looks at Bonnie, frowning. She stops as well.

"What? Why?"

"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Bonnie tried to explain to Elena. Then without warning, a banner falls down on them that reads: _'The Promise of your Future.'_ Elena looked at Bonnie, slightly accusing.

"Did you just…?"

"No, I swear." Bonnie immediately promised. Elena sighed and hits the banner out of her way, storming off to her class.

"Oh, God…" Bonnie walks after Elena.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Day**

The moment Phoebe had left after coldly scolding Stefan about 'pointing fingers' at other people's actions, Stefan had gone and sat in the parlour. Damon and Liz had moved from the back courtyard to the front door still in the midst of a conversation. Stefan was still listening to them.

"Thank you for stopping by." Damon said, pleasantly. Liz nodded.

"Let me know what you come up with." Damon opened the front door for her, still smiling. But Stefan could tell that his brother was deeply troubled by something.

"Absolutely." Liz leaves and Damon shuts the front door behind her. The second that Stefan senses that Liz is no longer there, he gets up from the couch he is sitting on and vamp speeds over to Damon. He grabs him by his shirt and holds him against the door.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" Stefan had obviously forgotten Phoebe's lecture, in favour of demanding an answer from his brother about the resent murder. Damon glared at Stefan, looking bored.

"Get off of me." He pushes Stefan away, and states his case. "A) don't touch me. B) If I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it." He walks past Stefan and turns around to face him. "C) There's another vampire in town. And D) I was a bit preoccupied last night and earlier this morning. Phoebe and I have come to an understanding last night back at Fell's church." That explained the smile that Phoebe had given Damon before she went upstairs to say goodbye to her sisters earlier that morning. Damon started walking into the parlour. Stefan frowned.

"Then, who could it be?" Damon shrugged.

"Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?" Stefan looked determined.

"No, I can't leave now and you know that." He approaches Damon. "How are we supposed to find this person?" Damon turns and smirks at his brother.

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." He walked into the parlour, leaving Stefan in the front hallway looking conflicted.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Day**

Stefan eventually left the Boarding House and decides to seek out Elena at the High School. School was almost out of the day anyhow. He sees Elena and a friend part ways at the front of the school.

"See you later, okay?" Elena calls out and the girl nods and waves before running to catch her bus home. Elena continues to walk forward but stops when she notices Stefan sitting at a table. She is shocked to see him.

"Hi." He greets Elena, and stands up looking sombre. "We need to talk." Elena nods, understandingly.

At the basketball courts, Tyler and Matt are playing a round of basketball. Tyler smirks slyly at Matt who frowns back at his friend uncertainly.

"So, what's up with you and Forbes?" Matt shrugs.

"Nothing's up."

"I saw you two in the hall today." Tyler points out. "Don't even try to deny it, bro. You're tapping that." He states crudely. Matt firmly denies it.

"No, it's not like that."

"Never is. Until you become 'we' people." Tyler takes a shot and scores a goal. Matt grabs the ball, and gives Tyler a quizzical look.

"'We' people?"

"Yeah, " _We_ can't make it to the party", " _We'll_ never miss a game", " _We_ don't like the colour red." Tyler states causing Matt to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"We hung out, like, twice." Matt shoots and scores. Tyler grabs the ball, and smiles smugly.

"Like I said, 'we'."

Elena and Stefan are sitting together on a table, deep in conversation with each other; none of it flirtatious, much to Elena's dismay.

"So, you have no idea who it could be?" Stefan frowned.

"None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message." Stefan explained.

"And you're sure it's not Damon?" Elena asked. Stefan nodded, shocked himself.

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it just doesn't make any sense to me. Plus, he claimed that he was with Phoebe since we left Fell's church last night and early this morning." Elena nodded, remembering how cold and short Phoebe had been that morning. She had assumed it had been because Piper and Paige were leaving for San Francisco, and Phoebe had been against it.

"So what are you going to do?" Elena asked, quietly. Stefan sighed.

"Damon is tracking them right now." He gets up from the table and faces Elena. "Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful." Elena nod as she gets to her feet as well. Then she frowned with confusion.

"When I saw you, I… thought you were coming to say goodbye." Stefan avoided looking her in the eyes.

"Not yet."

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

Jeremy is sitting on the couch, sketching in his notebook; and Phoebe is sitting with her feet up typing away at her laptop. The second she had gotten home from the Boarding House after seeing off Piper and Paige she got changed into something slightly more comfortable: a pair of grey tracksuit pants, a pop culture T-shirt with a matching grey tracksuit hoodie, a pair of thick socks and had shoved her long wavy brown hair into a messy pony-tail with her pencil wedged inside it. She was wearing her glasses, and frowning down at her laptop screen deep in thought as she struggled to answer a question posed to her by a reader. Jenna walks in and notices Phoebe.

"Hey, Phoebe. What are you doing?" Jenna asks curiously. Phoebe looks up and smiles at her hostess.

"My column. It's due in soon." Phoebe replied. Jenna and Jeremy look intrigued.

"You're a journalist? Like Logan?"

"No, I'm an advice columnist for _The Bay Mirror_. I'm 'Ask Phoebe'." Jenna's eyes lit up.

"Wow that sounds interesting and hard." Phoebe shrugged. Being an empath had its perks; her job being one of those particular perks that avoided her being exposed and putting her family at risk.

"No, not really. It's all in the wording." Phoebe explained. Jenna nodded and looked over at Jeremy who showed her his sketch.

"Hey, what do you think?" Jenna looked at the sketch and frowned.

"Creepy. Don't you think, Phoebe?" Jeremy turned the page around and showed the witch who glanced up at it and made a face.

"Without a doubt. Why are you drawing something like that, Jer?" Jeremy glanced back down at his sketch and frowned thoughtfully.

"I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Johnathan Gilbert from the 1800s." He explained, making a face. "He's kind of a freak show." Jenna sat down on the back of the couch, as he continued explaining; Phoebe listening in as well. "He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughtered and…"

"Yeah, we was a writer… short stories, horror stuff." Jenna explained dismissively, and Jeremy looked surprised.

"Oh, he wrote fiction? Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk." Jenna got up and grabbed a book from a nearby shelf, not noticing the disturbed expression on Phoebe's face as Jeremy described the events that Emily, Damon and Stefan had claimed only last night near the Fell church ruins. Phoebe only wished that this Johnathan Gilbert person _were_ drunk or crazy. But she sincerely doubted that.

"Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both." Jenna agreed with Jeremy's assumption. He smiles as Jenna hands him the book she retrieved from the shelf. Phoebe drifted back into her thoughts, looking troubled … having long since forgotten all about her column.

* * *

 **Warehouse  
** **Day**

Caroline stood talking on her phone with Damon. She was holding what looked like an ordinary looking fob watch; the type that would've been used during the mid to late-1800s. But in reality, it was actually a vampire compass. Its main purpose was to accurately point in the direction of a vampire. Caroline looked slightly harassed.

"So what do I do now?" She demanded, and Damon sighed.

"Just wait. I'll be there in a minute."

"Can you hurry? I have things to do." Caroline complained, just as Damon suddenly appears behind Caroline who is startled by the sudden appearance. Damon rolls his eyes and reaches out for the compass.

"You can give me that." He says, taking it from her. Caroline frowned at him.

"So why did you need me to do this?"

"Because I interfere with the signal." Damon answered matter-of-factly. Caroline immediately looked bored.

"Can I go now? This has blown, like, half of my day." She whined. Damon waved his hand dismissively.

"You do that." Then he looked intently at Caroline, who froze completely hypnotised. "Get in your car. Go home. Forget that I asked you to do this." Damon compelled her. Caroline instantly sprouted a sunny grin.

"Okay. Bye now." She chirped and left.

"Bye." Damon answered. He turns to face the entrance of the warehouse and walks up the steps to open the door, before entering. Damon looked around and walked deeper inside when suddenly, Logan Fell appears and shoots Damon multiple times. Damon groans with pain and falls to his knees on the floor. Logan approaches him.

"I have loads of these wood bullets, so nothing funky." He warns Damon as he circled around him, holding out the gun. Damon glares up at him.

"You don't want to do this, trust me." Logan shoots Damon in the shoulder, causing Damon to scream out in pain.

"That's what you get." Logan explained.

"For what?" Damon gasped through the pain, as Logan crouches down in front of him.

"You made me like this." Logan stated. Damon made a face.

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Damon pries the bullet out of his chest, as Logan holds up one of the wooden bullets and examines it.

"See I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you." Damon glances at him suspiciously. "I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some other questions." Damon pries out another bullet.

"Me first. Who turned you?" He demanded. Logan frowns and crouches down to put his face close to Damon's.

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it!" He answered, angry. "Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." Damon shrugs dismissively.

"It happens." He pries a bullet from his leg. "Ow!" Logan snarled.

"You bit me." Damon ignored him, examining the wooden bullet he had just pulled from his leg.

"Damn it."

"It had to be you." Damon rolled his eyes, loathed to have to explain the siring procedure to this irritating fledgling.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Damon groaned and fell back onto the floor. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"That's what I wanna know." Damon stated. Logan snorted.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a 'learn as you go' process." Then he starts pacing. "You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door." Damon sits up and digs through his wounds, prying out another bullet.

"You have to be invited in." Damon explained.

"I know. I live alone."

Damon looked at Logan with amusement. "Ah, that sucks." Logan doesn't see the humour.

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." Damon shrugged again.

"It could be worse." Logan crouches down to Damon again.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing." A grin spreads across his face and he laughs maniacally. "And I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." Damon drawls. Logan stands up and starts pacing again. Then something occurs to Damon and he shoots Logan a questioning look.

"Wait a minute. Cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired." He replied carelessly, and Damon's eyes widened in alarm. "But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies." Logan hooks a thumb over his shoulder. "They're right back there." Damon tilts his head to look around Logan and his mouth drops open at the amount of corpses he sees. That explained the putrid smell that camped out in his nose. This was not good, even by his standards. He stares at Logan with horror.

"You're kidding." Logan looks stressed.

"They're just piling up!"

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Day**

The career fair is in full swing as Liz walks into the main hall in full uniform. The mayor, Richard Lockwood, walks up next to her.

"So what do we know?" He asks her in muted tones.

"Nothing new to report yet." Richard groaned, but Liz continued. "My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it." Liz retorted pointedly. Richard grabs a coffee cup.

"What extra precautions can we take?" Liz sighed.

"For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place, and for once, Mayor, we actually know where are kids are."

Tyler is flipping through some sketches in a giant notebook. Jeremy walked in with Phoebe, who had finished with her column and decided to tag along out of boredom. Jeremy breaks away from Phoebe and observes Tyler. The latter looks up and sees Jeremy staring at him.

"What do you want?" He scowls at Jeremy, who comes over looking curious and amused.

"Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here." Jeremy continues approaching him. "Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you." Tyler glares at him.

"Go to hell." Jeremy smirks and looks down at the drawing Tyler had stopped on. It had been drawn by him. Phoebe shook her head as she observed Jeremy's immature behaviour, then smirked when she noticed his astonished expression upon looking at the sketch Tyler had been looking at. Not too far away, Elena had found Matt.

"Still wanna be an astronaut?" She teased him. Matt looked at her with wide eyes, and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"I can't believe you remember that." Elena giggled.

"I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head." Matt groaned.

"I was eight." Matt sounded very martyred. Elena decided to spare him anymore embarrassment and changed the topic to his well-being.

"How are you doing?" Matt shrugged, but wouldn't admit that inwardly he was still smarting from her rejection.

"I've had it easier." Matt replied casually. "You? I heard some things." Caroline enters the room and sees Matt talking to Elena. "So it's true that you and Stefan…" Now it was Elena's turn to wince.

"Yeah, it is." Matt instantly looked hopeful, but quickly squashed it down; not wanting to get hurt again. Plus, he was still trying to work out where he and Caroline could take their sudden interest in each other. Little did he know that the aforementioned girl was currently observing them with a slightly wounded expression on her face. Caroline immediately turns and exits. "What about you, Matt Donovan?" Elena asked, curiously. "I heard about Caroline."

"Aw, man, not you too." Matt looked frustrated.

"Hey." Elena protested. Matt then became annoyed, possibly because of all the questions he had been bombarded with regarding Caroline and him.

"We're friends." Elena looked sceptical. "It's not a big deal."

"No?"

"No." Matt insisted firmly. Matt and Elena stare each other down for a moment before Elena turns her head and notices Stefan standing in the doorway. The pair look at each other and Matt looks at Stefan, jealously.

* * *

 **Warehouse  
** **Day**

Logan was asking questions that Damon is not interested in answering. The older vampire is more interested in which vampire created Logan. And judging by the unusually high count of corpses Logan had made, it was obvious that he was a danger not only to Damon but also his brother, Elena and most importantly Phoebe.

"Why am I so emotional?" Logan bitched. "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." Damon sighed.

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now." He explained. "You're gonna have to learn how to control that." Logan nodded.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person." He squinted at Damon like he was an interesting specimen he was examining closely. Damon squirmed, feeling uncomfortable and very annoyed. "You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." Damon flexes his hand with the daylight ring on it and hides it with his other hand. "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals." Damon raised his eyebrow, suddenly curious.

"The journals?"

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids." Logan was getting impatient. "Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Damon wasn't answering any more questions.

"Who turned you?" He demanded. Logan narrowed his eyes.

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon repeated the question. Logan chuckled humourlessly.

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." He stands up and points the gun at Damon who doesn't flinch.

"Then you'll never know." He too stands up. "You're not answering _my_ question."

"You first!" Logan shouted childishly.

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon smirked. Logan sighed.

"I have things to do, people to kill." The smirk dropped from Damon's face. This prick better not touch the wrong person… "Guess I'll be needing a little head start." Logan shoots Damon a couple of times, and the older vampire groans in pain and falls to the floor while Logan exits the warehouse.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stayed tuned for the next chapter coming soon!**

 **TTFN ;)**


	33. Are You Sure You Wanna Know?

**_Charmed_ © Constance M. Burge and _The Vampire Diaries_ © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie _Titanic_. That belongs solely to director James Cameron. **

**Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **ARE YOU SURE YOU WANNA KNOW?**

" _You know the lies they always told you, and the love you never knew.  
What's the things they never showed you? That swallow the light from the sun inside your room."  
_ _ **~The Goo Goo Dolls: 'Black Balloon' (Dizzy Up The Girl [1998])**_

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
Day**

While Damon was busy unsuccessfully interrogating Logan at the Warehouse, Stefan had led a cautious and slightly concerned Elena towards a more private and secluded location. And despite knowing that Stefan had absolutely no intentions of rekindling their romance, Elena could feel the embers of hope flickering to life in her heart. She looked up at Stefan feeling slightly awkward and very nervous, something that Stefan thought was endearing.

"I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future." Elena guessed. Stefan's face was blank. "You're looking out for me." Stefan nodded smiling sadly.

"Hope that's okay?" He asked. Elena doesn't respond and walks over to a nearby table, looking over career pamphlets. Stefan follows, and both are too distracted by their feelings and problems with each other to notice that they had wondered close by Phoebe who was observing them while making a show of examining a landscaper's booth. She barely responded to the landscaper booth volunteer greeting her. Elena picked up a pamphlet that was regarding a career in the medical profession, and Stefan scanned it quickly with his vampire eyes.

"You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened." Stefan revealed. It had been clear to Elena that Stefan rarely spoke about his past, so to be given the opportunity to learn something about him; Elena considered herself very lucky. Then, Stefan frowned and hesitated. "But, uh, then I couldn't, 'cause…"

"The blood." Elena correctly confirmed and Stefan smiled weakly.

"Yeah." Phoebe smiled approvingly. She was still angry with them both because of the 'Damon situation', but she had always been a believer in love and could see the potential relationship between Elena and Stefan blossoming into something long-term; probably not life-long regarding Elena's obvious mortality, but there was definitely potential. Too bad that Elena was proving to be as stubborn as a mule and Stefan even more neurotic than Piper had used to be. "I've dabbled in a bunch of different things though." Elena made a face.

"Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?" Stefan winced, catching the obvious double meaning and scrambled to explain himself as Elena moved on to the next booth with Stefan right behind her.

"No, I… I loved it all. I just… I had to move on before anybody could notice I wasn't getting any older." Phoebe mentally clapped a hand to her forehead and groaned exasperatedly. _Elena! No, what are you doing, girl?_ Elena almost felt guilty about the bratty comment that provoked Stefan's explanation. But she was hurt dammit! Why shouldn't she make that abundantly clear to her love interest? She sighed.

"How long before that would happen?" Elena inquired. Stefan thought for a moment.

"A few years, usually. Sometimes shorter." Elena locked eyes with Stefan.

"Are you always left?"

"I didn't have a choice." Stefan insisted, helplessly. Elena looked away.

"So what about… what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?" Stefan asked, smiling gently; a gesture that Elena didn't appreciate and she frowned at him with frustration.

"I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in." Stefan sighed.

"Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be in it."

"You can't, I get it. I heard you the first time and the second time, and I appreciate you looking out for me but, please…" Elena looked genuinely vulnerable. "If you're gonna leave, then just go." Jenna walked into the room, looking agitated, and immediately goes over to Elena and Stefan. Phoebe was then immediately hit with disturbed and fearful emotions and snapped her head over in the direction of the trio.

"Hide me." Jenna begged her niece and Phoebe instantly moved into 'protection mode' and went over to them. Elena looked at Phoebe in surprise and Stefan looked questioningly at her. Phoebe caught his eye and mouthed 'innocent' at him. Stefan's eyes widened subtly.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Phoebe demanded, gently, and a split second after Elena gave her inquiry. Jenna shook her head.

"The scum Fell has landed." Jenna announced and Elena's eyes widened.

"Logan's here?" Stefan understood that Jenna was declared an 'innocent' by Phoebe, but the second Logan's name was spoken, the fair-haired vampire knew that Jenna wasn't the only one in danger here; it was obvious that everyone was fair game for this newborn vampire.

"Logan Fell?" Stefan goes out into the hall and spots Logan. The fledgling looks over at him and waves. Stefan narrows his eyes at him as Elena walks out, following Stefan to talk to him.

"Stefan, what's going on?" Logan approaches the pair as well as Jenna, who comes out of the classroom after Elena with Phoebe close by. Logan gazes at Phoebe with some interest before looking at Jenna and giving a very un-Logan like pout.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" He asks. Jenna and Elena scowl at him, while Phoebe and Stefan eye him warily and cautiously.

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna retorts. Stefan decides that this is the best moment to step in and intervene.

"Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" Elena pulls him aside.

"What about Phoebe?" Stefan glances at the witch out the corner of his eye. Phoebe was watching Logan like a hawk, whilst discreetly shielding Jenna; something that Logan noted with amusement. Stefan smiled reassuringly at Elena.

"She and I will take care of this." Stefan confirmed confidently. Elena nodded and she goes back to Jenna, taking her aunt by the hand.

"Let's go." She says and leads her away from Logan and Stefan, quickly. Logan watches them leave and turns to face Stefan, raising an eyebrow at the fact that Phoebe remained behind.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demands. Logan smirks.

"You know, your brother asked me the same thing." Phoebe stiffened. _Damon…_ "In fact, why don't we just skip past all that 'who turned me' stuff and get the answer that I want?" The amused smirk on Logan's face falls and becomes serious. "How can I turn into a day walker?" Stefan's eyes narrowed. Clearly, Damon had done the smart thing and remained mum on the subject. Now it appeared Logan was getting impatient and thus threatening to become very dangerous. This was something that he could not allow.

"Damon and I are the only two that I know of." He replied. Logan's lip curled unpleasantly.

"But you're both very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way." Logan studied Stefan carefully, looking for any indication of whether or not he was on the right track. "You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you."

"As a fellow celebrity, in my own right; I know for a fact that you won't do that, because you'd also be exposing your status as a vampire in the process." Phoebe pointed out. Logan turned to address her.

"And how would I do that, miss…?"

"Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell." Logan smirked arrogantly. "And I will find a way." Phoebe explained, evenly. Stefan placed a cautioning hand on her arm. She ignored it.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, it's a promise, Mr. Fell. If my boys go down, I will vanquish you." Logan did not take kindly to Phoebe's promise.

" _Your_ boys, huh?" Logan grinned at Stefan who tensed, readying himself to spring in front of Phoebe and protect her. Damon would place an even higher bounty on his head if anything happened to her. "I would kill you before you could even try." Logan sneered.

"You don't frighten me. I kill demons, warlocks and other supernatural threats on an almost daily basis. And I protect innocents." Phoebe narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore count as such." Stefan smiled affectionately at Phoebe.

"What are you?" Logan demanded, causing Phoebe to smirk.

"Let's just say I'm _charmed._ " Phoebe responded cryptically. Stefan decided to end the conversation.

"You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?" Logan immediately focused on Stefan.

"I do."

"You can't." Stefan explained, matter-of-factly. "Don't ever threaten me, or Phoebe again." He takes Phoebe's hand and leads her past Logan, who eyes both of them angrily and vengefully. "You do realise, you've just marked yourself against him?" Stefan pointed out to his best friend who smiled at him.

"I'm no fool, Stef. I'm well aware of what I've done." She stops and turned to face him, pulling him in for a tight hug. "Nobody gets to threaten those that I love and not get what's coming to them." Stefan allows the hug for a few more minutes before he breaks off and leads Phoebe away.

* * *

Elena and Jenna stop at another part of the school. Once she deemed it safe, Elena turned and face Jenna. There was something that she needed to know. She had a feeling that it had something to do with Damon, Stefan and vampires in general.

"When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" Elena asked her aunt urgently. Jenna made a face.

"Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes."

"I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act?" Elena insisted, urgently. "What did he say?" Jenna blinked at Elena in confusion. Was he supposed to be acting in a specific way?

"He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual." Jenna frowned when she remembered that there was something different about Logan. "He kept trying to convince me to let him in." Elena reacted to this and Jenna noticed. "What?" Elena drew in a deep breath.

"Okay, listen to me carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again." Elena urged. "I'm serious, Jenna. Like ever!" Alaric walks in, all smiles and pleasantries. He immediately spots Elena and Jenna.

"Hey Elena. Jenna." Elena smiles at her history teacher.

"Hi, Mr. Saltzman." Alaric turns his attention to Jenna, putting the flirt on; and Jenna was eating it right up.

"Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight." Jenna grinned.

"Career night is the new bowling." Alaric laughs, and Elena takes the opportunity to leave.

"Okay, um, excuse me." She goes, Alaric and Jenna just barely acknowledging her. Stefan is on his phone with Damon, who after pulling out all the bullets Logan had deposited into him before leaving the Warehouse, returned to the Boarding house. Stefan pushes loudspeaker on his phone so that Phoebe could listen in and add to the conversation.

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb." Damon growled, sounding thoroughly pissed off. Stefan notices Elena searching for them, but makes no move to acknowledge her. Phoebe for once, agreed with him.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, worried about Damon just as Elena spots them leaning against the railing.

"No, I'm not okay." Damon replied, shortly. "I was ambushed. I was shot. Now, I'm vengeful." Stefan groaned, and Phoebe winced. If Damon was like this now, both she and Stefan could only imagine his reaction to Logan Fell threatening both of them (Stefan and Damon) with exposure if he didn't get his own way. "Just got to find him."

"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school." Stefan revealed.

"You're kidding me." Damon exclaimed. "Why the hell is he there?"

"He's working the crowd." Phoebe replied, dryly. "And threatening people…"

"Well, I'll be right there." Damon promised. But just before Stefan could hang up his phone, Damon's voice suddenly reappeared. "Wait! What do you mean 'threatening people'?" He demanded. Phoebe bit her bottom lip, and Stefan reluctantly gestured for her to explain.

"He threatened to expose both you and Stefan, and to kill me when I challenged him on your behalf that I'd vanquish him if he so much as opened his mouth or laid a finger on either of you." Damon groaned with frustration.

"How could you be so stupid, Phoebe?!" Damon snarled. But Phoebe could sense that it wasn't out of anger, but fear. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I don't want what happened to my sister to happen to either of you?!" Phoebe explained. "Damon, Prue; my eldest sister, was killed the last time the supernatural was exposed." Stefan snapped his head up at Phoebe, shocked. "I don't think I would be able to survive it again, if I lost you or Stefan. Especially you, Damon." Phoebe didn't need to look over at Stefan to see the stunned expression on his face. Elena who was approaching them, overheard Phoebe's explanation and stopped. Her face was cast in shadow, as she had already known the story of Prue's death. Apparently, Damon was shocked too; because there was silence on the other end of the phone. "I only just got you both back…" Phoebe's voice broke slightly, and Stefan debated if he should comfort her or not.

"I'll be right there." Damon responded firmly and the line went dead. Stefan flipped his phone shut and fixed his worried gaze on his best friend who stared back at him defiantly; daring him to reprimand her for setting Logan straight and quite possibly risking her own neck in the process. Elena continued her approach towards Stefan and Phoebe. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"So. Anything you'd like to share?" Elena demanded of him.

* * *

Caroline having distracted herself from seeing Matt chatting with Elena and having what appeared to be a 'moment', locates her mother and leads her towards a booth at the Career Fair. Liz is immediately wary.

"What are you doing?" She asks Caroline cautiously. This was a strange move for Caroline to make with her, considering how tense their relationship was at present.

"Following my future." Both of them approached a booth and Caroline points towards the banner. "There it is." She announced confidently. Liz frowned.

"Broadcast journalism?"

"Yes. Broadcast journalism." Liz looks at her daughter with a sceptical, raised eyebrow. Caroline frowns at her mother's reaction. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Liz hesitated.

"You don't even read the paper." Caroline glares at her before huffing in anger and walking away without a word. Liz follows her, but is intercepted by Logan who comes up from behind her.

"Liz."

"Logan." Liz is surprised to see him, and reaches for her gun. But Logan scoffs, unimpressed.

"What are you gonna do stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave?" Liz froze, confirming Logan's suspicions. He gave her a nasty look. "What will the email say this time?" Liz's face hardened.

"I didn't have a choice." Logan moved towards Liz threateningly.

"You bitch!" He snarled. "I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt." Liz remained firm with her decision.

"You knew what you were getting into."

"I was one of you." Logan insisted.

"And now you're one of them." Liz returned, hand still resting protectively on her gun; ready to use it if the need arose. Logan simply turns and starts to leave, but at the last minute turns around and whispers into Liz's ear.

"Watch your back, Sheriff." He smiles and finally leaves. Liz waits till he is out of sight before she phones her deputies.

"Get a backup team to the school immediately. Keep it within the circle. It's a V5." Liz rings off quickly.

* * *

A pensive Jeremy approaches Tyler in the school hall, still surprised at the discovery that Tyler was a talented drawer like himself.

"I didn't know you drew." Jeremy observed quietly. Tyler shrugs it off dismissively.

"It's an elective."

"Because it's good stuff." Jeremy states. "You like graphics? 'Cause that's, uh, that's kind of my thing." He walks off and Tyler stops him, questioning his motives.

"Woah, whoa, what are you doing?" He demands Jeremy, suspicious. Jeremy stops and turns to face Tyler.

"Well, it's just something else that we have in common." He replies, casually. Tyler immediately gets defensive.

"What's the other thing? Vicky? Let's hang out because we did the same chick?" He scoffs. "Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed, there's no shortage of them." He growled, rudely. This sets off Jeremy and both boys start brawling with each other until Alaric and Richard Lockwood break them up. Alaric pulls Jeremy off of Tyler.

"Alright, work it out, tough guy." He admonishes Jeremy sternly. Richard stepped forward, angry.

"You two, follow me." Jeremy and Tyler reluctantly follow.

"Excuse me, Mayor." The three of them stop and look at Alaric. "Where are you taking them?" Richard grunts.

"I'm gonna talk to them." He explains. "All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think?" Alaric nods slowly as Richard turns back to Jeremy and Tyler. "Come on."

* * *

Caroline had walked outside after storming off from Liz. She had had enough and decided to head home, but first she need to call her designated driver: Bonnie.

"Bonnie, where are you? I'm ready to go." She sighs. "I'll be outside." Caroline hangs up her phone just as Logan pulls up next to her in his SUV. He smiles disarmingly at her.

"Hey, damsel in distress, need a ride?" Caroline recognises him and is not impressed.

"Oh my God. Logan Fell, channel 9, is that you?" Caroline gives a fake gasp and goes to turn away. Logan puts on a scolding fatherly like tone.

"I used to babysit you, Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me." He warns her. Caroline sighs.

"Well, I was supposed to go home with Bonnie, but I can't find her." She admitted. Logan shrugs.

"It's not a problem, really. It's on my way." He cajoles her, trying to charm her. Caroline hesitated before nodding and approaching the car.

"Okay." She gets in the car, not seeing Matt observing the pair. Caroline suddenly grins happily. "You know, this is fate." She decides and Logan smiles pleasantly at her.

"And why is that?" He asks. Caroline grins at him.

"Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism. So can I ask you a couple of questions?" Logan's smile broadens.

"Anything you want. But first, buckle up." He tells her. Caroline nods and turns to do so, but Logan slams her head against the window. It leaves a bloody smear on the glass and knocks her unconscious. Phoebe jerks as a premonition hits her and she gasps at what she sees. She groans in frustration. _Seriously? Does this girl have a death wish?_ This is unseen by both Elena and Stefan, and she slips away unnoticed just as Matt walks by Elena and Stefan. Phoebe heads for a nearby empty corridor and, glancing about once more to make sure it was safe to do so; Phoebe chants:

" _Quickly now, the need is dire; take me to my heart's desire!"_ Phoebe disappears in bright swirling white lights, knowing that Stefan would be right behind her, and probably cursing up a storm.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Matt, Elena and Stefan:

"Hey." Matt greets the couple. Elena stops him.

"Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" Matt nods.

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." He walks off, missing the stricken expression on Elena's face. She turns to look at Stefan and realises at the same time as Stefan that Phoebe had disappeared. He curses and starts to walk away.

"Stay here." Elena watches with a look of anguish as Stefan leaves, looking deeply concerned for not only Caroline's safety, but Phoebe's slightly reckless behaviour.

Richard Lockwood escorts his son and Jeremy outside of the school to a secluded area, where it would be less likely anybody could spot them. Unknown to him though, Alaric had followed them. Richard turns and looks at both boys with a calculating sneer. Tyler gulps, having seen his fair share of his father's scheming-like behaviour, while Jeremy studies him uncertain and curious.

"Okay, let's get this out of your system." He takes a step back from the both of them and stands like a referee in a boxing match. Both Tyler and Jeremy look at him strangely. "Go ahead. Fight." Both boys look appalled.

"You want us to what?" Jeremy questions in surprise. Tyler backs off immediately.

"I'm not gonna fight him, Dad."

"I don't think so, sir." Jeremy agrees. Richard's lip curls mockingly and he blocks Jeremy from doing the mature thing and attempting to leave without a fight.

"You don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men, and move on." Richard explains, arrogantly. "Best lesson my dad taught me. So let's settle it. Fight." He orders the two nervous teens. Alaric decides to step in, not liking what he heard or saw. Tyler tried to reason with his unusually insistent father.

"Come on, Dad."

"That's not gonna happen." Jeremy stubbornly insisted. Alaric was relieved that the boys knew when to stop fighting. However, Richard was losing his patience.

"I said fight!" Tyler decides to leave, but his father instead pushes him into Jeremy who catches him out of instinct. Both boys too stunned to object. Alaric makes his presence known.

"Woah. What's going on out here?" He asks, frowning slightly. Richard barely acknowledges him.

"Just letting these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside." He dismisses Alaric, who deepens his frown at the brush off.

"I don't wanna go back inside." He states, coolly. "What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?" Richard looks at him, incredulously.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?" He sneers. Alaric sizes him up.

"No. You look like a full grown alpha male douchebag." Jeremy smirked, as Tyler looks shocked that Alaric of all people had the balls to say such a thing to a man like his father. Richard glares at Alaric.

"You don't talk to me like that." He seethes. "I can have your job like this." He snaps his fingers to emphasis his point. Alaric looked unconcerned.

"Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?" Alaric pointed out. Richard backed off.

"You just marked yourself." Richard threatened him. Alaric just looked at him, and shrugged.

"Okay." Richard looked back at Tyler who started walking away, with his father following. Jeremy is trying and failing to prevent a smirk spreading across his face. Alaric looks over at Jeremy. "You all right?" Jeremy nodded, still maintaining his composure.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Mystic Falls  
** **Night**

Damon is making his way into town to start searching for and dealing with Logan, when Phoebe materialised from thin air right into Damon's path. The vampire pauses, looking at her with confusion. Phoebe also looks around in confusion; there was no sight of Caroline or Logan anywhere.

"What the?" Damon speaks and Phoebe turns round to face him. She shrugs.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll do." She remarked and rushes up to Damon, frantically.

"Phoebe, where the hell did you come from?" He demands. But Phoebe brushes aside the question.

"No time for that now. Caroline is in danger; Logan's kidnapped her." Damon looks surprised.

"How do you know that?" He demands.

"I got a premonition. Quickly, we haven't got much time." Damon immediately got serious.

"Where did they go?" Phoebe closed her eyes, wracking her brains and trying to figure out where she had seen her vision.

"Uh, on an intersection near the woods outside of town." She explained. Damon cursed; any number of places could match that description. But before he could ask Phoebe to be more specific, he suddenly sensed Logan. Without another word, Damon pulled Phoebe onto his back and vamp sped off in a random direction. Phoebe couldn't help but feel reminded of _Twilight_ at that moment. As much as she detested the book series, she was strongly reminded of Bella Swan clinging to the back of Edward Cullen like a Koala; and realised that Damon had done the exact same thing with her. A small smile spread over her face and a tiny giggle escaped, causing Damon to react with confusion.

Meanwhile, Liz is driving in her car when she receives a phone call. She pulls over to answer, and notices Caroline's name flashing on the screen. She rolls her eyes and answers.

"Where are you?" She demands. Logan, who was on the other line laughs sinisterly. Liz froze.

"Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds." Liz was instantly on alert.

"What do you want?"

"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire." Logan replied simply. He stops at the intersection Phoebe mentioned to Damon. Suddenly, Stefan vamp speeds at the car and pulls Logan out, throwing him to the pavement. He gets up, just as Damon comes out of the woods with Phoebe still mounted on his back and shoots a gun at Logan, who falls to the pavement in agonising pain.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon snipes at Logan, as he lowers Phoebe from his back. The witch was gaping at Damon for being that cruel with the gun, but then turns her accusing glare at Logan when she heard Damon's explanation for his actions. Something catches her eye and she notices Caroline slumped over in the passenger seat.

"Oh My God…" She rushes over to the passenger side of the car and opens the door. Damon addresses Stefan; who is staring at Phoebe in both annoyance and amazement.

"Get her out of here." Stefan nods, but is unsure Damon meant Phoebe also. He heads over to where Phoebe was attempting to gently pull Caroline out of the car, and helps her. Damon's eyes zero in on Logan's phone which had dropped to the pavement when Logan was pulled from the car by Stefan. He could hear Liz's frantic voice.

"Logan, what happened?! Logan?" Damon jogged over and picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon."

"Where is Caroline?" Damon didn't bother to glance over at Stefan, who was trying to persuade Phoebe to climb onto his back. She refused, and Stefan sighed; shaking his head as he gave Phoebe a warning look to be careful before vamp speeding out of the area. Phoebe turned back to Damon and folded her arms across her chest, as she waited for him to finish his conversation. However, she didn't notice Logan struggling to his feet and eying her off with a calculating expression.

"She's okay. I'm on Elm Street." Damon hangs up the phone, just as Logan grabs Phoebe; causing her to flip him over her shoulder and pin him to the ground with her foot, whilst simultaneously getting into a defensive stance. Logan groans with pain and Damon glances between him and Phoebe with a bored expression. "You should've gone with Stefan while you had the chance." Damon stated to Phoebe who snorts.

"Yeah, well too bad. I'm staying here." She watches as Damon walks over to Logan's trunk and produces a tire iron. Phoebe's eyes widen slowly when she realises Damon's intentions.

"How did you manage that anyway?" Damon indicates a still pinned down Logan. Phoebe grins triumphantly.

"I studied Taekwondo. I'm a 9th degree Dan; a Master." Damon looks impressed, but the moves on to Logan and indicates for Phoebe to remove her restraining foot. She complies.

"Gonna try this one more time." He swings the tire iron threateningly. "Who turned you?" He demands.

"I told you I don't know." Logan grunts. Phoebe stretches out with her powers to sense if he is lying. The results are inconclusive. Damon examines the tire iron.

"This tire iron here could take your head clean off." Phoebe winces, as Damon holds the iron like a golfer about to take a swing. "Is that your final answer?" Logan looks at Damon and Phoebe in outrage.

"How can you side with them?" Damon scowls down at him.

"I don't side with anyone." He points out. "You pissed me off. I want you dead, even more so because you threatened Phoebe." Damon readies his grip. "Who turned you?"

"I don't know!" Logan screams frantically. Damon and Phoebe exchange looks. Phoebe pitying, while Damon ruthlessly clicks his tongue.

"Oh, well. You're screwed." He starts to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head.

"Wait, wait! I do know." Damon pauses mid-swing.

"You're lying." Damon states, and Phoebe gasps when she senses desperation. Damon frowns at her with concern; but Phoebe ignores him and addresses Logan.

"What's with the desperation?" She demands, and Logan looks at her with shock wondering how she knew that. Damon growls at him.

"She asked you a question, dick." Logan suddenly smirks, triumphantly; as though knowing what he was about to admit was his metaphorical 'get-out-of-jail-free' card.

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" Phoebe's face falls the second Logan utters those words and turns away, not wanting to see the hopeful expression on Damon's face. But Damon is more suspicious than hopeful and makes this very clear to Logan.

"If you are lying to me, I will end you." He warns in a low, deadly voice that makes Logan shudder.

"I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell." Damon's angry face softens a little, and Phoebe risks a look. "We can help you. Meet me at the old church." Logan insists. Sirens are heard in the distance, alarming Logan. Damon vamp speeds over to Phoebe and gives her an apologetic look.

"Sorry about this." Damon knocks Phoebe out before she could object and gently lies her on her side. Then he turns to Logan and manhandles him. "Take me down." Damon hisses at Logan, who looks at him with confusion. "Make it look real. Make it look real!" Logan finally cottons on to what Damon is getting at and throws him against his car before vamp speeding off. Liz gets out of her car, as Damon uses his acting skills and cradles Phoebe's unconscious body in his arms. Liz comes over to them, looking concerned.

"Where is she?" She asks, indicating Caroline. Damon inwardly rolls his eyes, but outwardly smiles reassuringly at Liz.

"She's okay. My brother's taken her home." He pulls Phoebe's body closer to him. "I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough." Liz takes in Phoebe and draws the wrong conclusions.

"She's not…"

"No. Logan kidnapped Phoebe too. I arrived before he could harm her." Damon lied. Liz relaxes and helps Damon pull a slowly stirring Phoebe to her feet. The witch slumped heavily against Damon who scoops her up bridal style and addresses Liz. "I'm gonna take her home." Liz nodded.

"Do you need any help?" She asked politely. Damon shook his head, and gave Liz a small smile.

"I got it." He shifts Phoebe's weight in his arms and walks off towards the woods. Once he was out of sight of Liz, he vamp speeds away.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Night**

After dropping Caroline off at her house, Stefan re-enters the school and stands at the end of a hallway looking over at Elena. He notices that she is speaking with a friend and she quickly bid her goodbye when she sees Stefan. Elena quickly walks over to him, concern on her face.

"Caroline? Phoebe?" The two walk a short distance away and stop. Stefan smiles reassuringly at her.

"Caroline's okay. I took her home. She was shaken up, but all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." Stefan explains. "As for Phoebe, she's with Damon. They came out of the woods and shot down Logan, leaving me to take Caroline to safety." Elena frowned.

"How did she get there so fast?" Stefan shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Where's Logan?" Elena asked.

"Damon's dealing with him. Phoebe stayed behind to help." Stefan didn't sound exactly pleased about this. Elena's eyes widened.

"As in?" Stefan nods.

"You saw what happened tonight, right?" Stefan asked as Elena touches Stefan's arm to soothe him. He crosses his arms over his chest and she retracts her hand. "I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?" Elena nodded.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan." She turns and starts walking for the carpark. "Come on. I'll, uh, I'll give you a ride." Stefan looks at her strangely.

"Uh, I can get home."

"I know." Elena smiles at him. Stefan smiles back, understandingly.

"All right. That'd be nice." Both of them leave together.

* * *

Outside the school, Jeremy approaches Tyler, who sits by himself.

"Hey." Jeremy greets him. Tyler looks up and scowls at him.

"What do you want?" Tyler gets up and walks towards Jeremy, who looks slightly awkward and nervous.

"I don't know." He hesitates. "I, uh, I thought that was weird with your dad, what he did. Is he like that all the time? Is that…" He pauses, and tries again trying hard to be sensitive and understand how delicate the subject was. "Is that what you gotta go through? Man, I…I get it. I get it." Tyler slugs him and Jeremy is taken aback, before he suddenly scowls at him. "What's your problem?" Tyler gets in his face.

"Look, I don't need your pity."

"Seriously, you don't have to be like this. You don't." Jeremy insists. Tyler turns away, the fight gone out of him.

"Just go." Jeremy starts to leave, but then turns back; demanding an explanation from Tyler when all he was trying to do was extend the hand of friendship.

"What is your problem, man?" Tyler looked stressed out and scared.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know." Neither boy notice that there is a full moon high in the sky.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Elena drives up the Salvatore's driveway. She turns the car off, but they remain in the car; both making no move to get out.

"What I said before about you leaving. It was harsh." Elena broke the awkward silence, wanting to mend the bridges that she had destroyed earlier.

"No, no. You had every right." Stefan reassured Elena, who continued to look unconvinced and very remorseful. Elena decided to be upfront with Stefan, and attempted to answer his earlier question about how she wanted her future to turn out. To her, it was a way of turning over a new leaf and starting over. Hopefully and preferably with Stefan.

"You asked me what I wanted my future to be." Stefan looked at her, waiting for Elena to continue. "I wanted to be a writer. My mom sort of pushed me into that direction from the time I was able to read." She smiled reminiscently. "She supported me, encouraged me, brought me my first journal, and then she died. And I can't see myself being a writer anymore. That was something that we shared." She paused, trying to control the tears she could feel brimming in her eyes at the thought of her mother. Stefan continued listening, quiet and patient. "I know that you think that you put all this bad stuff into my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it." Elena explained to him, and Stefan sighed with resignation.

"This is different." He insisted. Elena frowned, not wishing to understand why he was still resisting.

"It doesn't make it any less painful."

"I know that it's… that's it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you." Stefan explained before getting out of the car and heading for the front door. Elena remains in the car for a moment before frowning with a determination foreign to her and gets out. Stefan almost makes it to the front door when Elena calls out.

"No." He stops. "You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you, because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you." Elena pauses to gage Stefan's reaction to her declaration. He still has his back to her, and tears sparkle in Elena's eyes; she is afraid that Stefan will reject her and continue walking away. But eventually, Stefan turns around, also tearing up.

He quickly walks over towards Elena, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her with a passion Elena had never experienced before. They continue kissing as Stefan leans Elena up against the wall, and gradually they both move through to the front room of the Salvatore house. Elena removes her scarf and tosses it to the floor, before running her hands through Stefan's hair and Stefan holds her closer, neither breaking away from the kiss for a second. Suddenly, Stefan begins to feel his face transforming and he breaks away from Elena. She breathes heavily as Stefan rests his head on her shoulder. Breathing just as heavily as Elena, Stefan finally pulls away and turns his back to Elena, trying to will away his vampire face and prevent Elena from seeing it also. However, Elena tries to pull him back to face her.

"Don't." Elena scolds him. Stefan hesitated.

"Elena, I can't…"

"Yes, yes you can." She touches his face with gentle hands. "Don't hide from me." Stefan hesitates for a second longer before he allows Elena to turn his face towards her. Elena can now see that Stefan's eyes are very red and the veins still crawl towards his eyes. He is relieved to see that Elena is not afraid. Stefan gradually regains more control over his urges to feed upon her, and Elena kisses him again while he is still in his transformed state. By the time Elena pulls away, Stefan's face has returned to normal.

She smiles tenderly at him before she leads him upstairs to his bedroom. Stefan stops them on the landing and kisses her passionately. Eventually, they made it to his bedroom and begin removing their clothing. Stefan gently lowers Elena onto the bed and they continue kissing with increasing passion. Hands intertwine as they start to make love. Elena caresses Stefan's back and traces a finger along his lip before Stefan starts kissing her neck and touching the side of her cheek. Elena's heart soars with joy as the two lovers continue having sex for the first time.

* * *

 **The Warehouse  
** **Night**

Once Damon (with an unconscious Phoebe) and Liz had left Elm Street, Logan returned to reclaim his car and immediately drove it back to the warehouse he had had his first confrontation with Damon. He walks to his car, so he can keep his promise to Damon to meet him at the Old Fell Church ruins. However, he hears a clang behind him. He turns and investigates; when he finds nothing he turns back towards his car and finds Alaric blocking his way. Logan immediately backs up.

"Who are you?" Logan demands Alaric, who studies him coolly.

"A friend of Jenna's." Alaric replies pleasantly. Logan frowns at him, not believing him.

"Jenna sent you?"

"No, I came on my own." Alaric admitted. Logan relaxes and smirks down at him. Alaric tenses, letting his caution guide him against the danger he can sense.

"Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid." Alaric shrugs.

"Either way, here I am."

"What do you want?" Logan demands. Alaric ignores the question.

"Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best, and I'm here to make sure that she gets it." Alaric explains. Logan stiffens.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" He asks, sounding slightly dubious. "Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?" Alaric snorts.

"I'm not a violent guy by design."

"Well, you're not a very smart one, either." Logan can't help but point out. Alaric raises an eyebrow.

"How's that?" Logan turns his back to Alaric. Alaric slowly takes the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket.

"'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to." Logan explains and begins to vamp out. He turns around and goes to attack Alaric. However, Alaric already knew that Logan was a vampire and was expecting to be attacked. He manages to stake Logan, who jerks in surprise and falls to the ground dead. Alaric is caught off guard; shocked at what he was capable of and immediately hightails it out of there.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Basking the afterglow of their love-making, Stefan is holding Elena in his arms and stroking her hair. Elena is wearing one of Stefan's shirts and looking about the room with interest, from the safety of his arms.

"I've never been in your room before." She muses curiously. Stefan chuckles affectionately.

"Hm, well, it hasn't changed much over the years." Elena looks at him with amazement.

"Do you leave everything here when you come and go?" Stefan nods.

"It's the only place that… that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I've ever thought was important enough to hold onto." Elena smiles and snuggles closer to him, earning a kiss on the head from Stefan.

"A lot of memories." Elena looked up at him and Stefan kisses her forehead, before grinning.

"Yep. Are you thirsty or anything?"

"A little. You? Uh…" Elena breaks off, unsure about how to finish that sentence. Stefan laughs.

"I'm fine. Let me get you something to drink, okay?" Elena giggles.

"Okay." They both kiss before Stefan gets up and leaves the room. This allows Elena to snuggle up against a pillow and smile brightly. Soon she gets up and starts exploring Stefan's room. Elena suddenly comes across the same picture both Stefan and Lexi had seen and discussed their likeness. She picks it up and her eyes widen when she see the resemblance between her and the woman in the picture. Elena notes the name and teary eyed, Elena puts down the picture and leaves.

* * *

 **A/N: While I am very grateful and happy that people are actually reading this story, I would like it more if I could get more lengthy reviews with some thought put into them. I have no idea if I'm going on the wrong track or if people would like more out of this story; or even if they have an idea they'd like me to add.**

 **But apart from that little rant, I hope that you have enjoyed reading this update. I am enjoying writing this story, whenever I can find the time between going to work and visiting my physio for treatments. The next update will be coming along soon!**

 **TTFN ;) xx**


	34. Road Trip

**_Charmed_ © Constance M. Burge and _The Vampire Diaries_ © L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie _Titanic_. That belongs solely to director James Cameron. **

**Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **ROAD TRIP**

" _High off from love. Drunk from my hate.  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate.  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me;  
she fucking hates me and I love it."  
_ _ **~Eminem (feat. Rhianna): 'Love The Way You Lie' (Recovery [2010])**_

* * *

 **Fell's Church  
** **Night**

Phoebe regains consciousness about a half mile away from the church ruins where Logan said that he would be meeting Damon. At first, she is confused; but then remembers that Damon had purposefully knocked her out. That was when she got angry.

"So you're awake then?" Phoebe tenses and looked up to see Damon looking down at her with trepidation.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Phoebe grumbled and Damon sets her back to her feet when he can see the ruins. She takes a step away from him, massaging her neck from where he had sharply tapped her to knock her out. "Was that entirely necessary? You could've asked me to pretend, you know." She bitches. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not as though I planned for this to happen." He retorted and started heading towards the church. Phoebe glanced around the quiet wood, reaching out with her powers to sense any foreign emotions; to give her the chance to alert Damon so that they both could escape and retaliate against adversaries that could appear out of nowhere, unannounced and deadly. However, a few minutes passed and nothing changed. Damon broke the silence, obviously troubled by something Phoebe had said earlier between him and Stefan. There was no time like the present, as far as he was concerned.

"How did your sister die?" Damon asked quietly. Phoebe turned and took in his curious and cautious expression.

"Prue was killed by a demon." Phoebe responded quietly. Damon was solemn.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. It happened 11 years ago, but it's still a sore subject. She was the best sister in the world." Phoebe smiled sadly. Then gave Damon a pointed look. "And I dare say that if it ever happened to either one of you, I'm sure you and Stefan would have positive things to say about each other as well." She walked passed him and took a seat on some crumbling wall. "Even if you fight and nearly kill each other on a daily basis."

"Yeah, that's likely." Damon firmly dismissed her theory as Phoebe rolled her eyes and yawned. "Both of you remind me of my nephews." Damon looked at Phoebe with surprise.

"You have nephews?" Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah. Piper's sons; Wyatt and Chris. At the moment they're only 6 and 5 years old; but I was referring to their future selves when they are 25 and 24." Damon gave her a confused look. "Long story, I'll tell you all about it later." She promised, much to Damon's genuine surprise.

"And how do we remind you of Wyatt and Chris?"

"Because Wyatt turned evil; and to prevent this from occurring Chris travelled to the past – about six years ago – to protect him." Damon looked slightly offended, but Phoebe ignored it in order to prove her point. "But Damon, as much as you want to deny it; Stefan loves you and you love him, and both of you will do whatever it takes to protect the other. And someday, I hope that you will see it." Phoebe gazed at him with solemn eyes. Damon chose to remain silent on the matter, doubting that he and Stefan would ever truly make amends for what happened between them all those years ago. He started pacing around, waiting for Logan to show up. Suddenly his phone rings, startling Phoebe. Damon casually flipped open his phone.

"Hello?"

"I just wanted to say thank you." It was Liz. "I don't know how you did it." Damon frowns with confusion.

"Um, not following." Phoebe mouths 'who is it?' at him, and Damon raised his hand at her and shook his head.

"We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of." Damon's eyes widened, fuelling Phoebe's curiosity. "He was hoarding victims, innocent victims." The distaste in her voice was evident.

"What?" Damon was confused.

"This town owes you so much. So do I." Liz tells Damon before she quickly hangs up. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stares at it, looking completely and utterly shocked. Phoebe approaches him, concerned.

"Damon, what is it?" She asked, urgently.

"Logan Fell has been disposed of." Phoebe curses as Damon immediately goes from a state of shock to cold fury. "Son-of-a-!" Damon kicks at a loose piece of rubble and shouts in frustration. Phoebe sighed sympathetically; knowing that Damon had just lost his only source of information to gain access into the tomb. Maintaining a respectful distance away from the obviously furious vampire, she waited until Damon had calm down long enough to be approached before she ventured a question that she wasn't sure Damon wanted to hear at that point.

"What do we do now?" Damon turned and looked at her with steely eyes. The fury he was feeling hadn't completely ebbed.

"We?" Damon's voice was slow and steady. "You can't help me, Phoebe. This is something I have to do myself." But Phoebe stared back defiantly, not backing down.

"No." Phoebe disagreed. "Let me help you." Phoebe used calm and soothing tones as Damon turned and started walking away. Phoebe's eyes flashed at the obvious dismissal. "Damon!" He stopped, not turning to face her. "Tell me what is going on, and why it is so important that you have to get into the tomb." There was a tense silence. "Tell me, now!" Damon immediately spun on her.

"You don't understand!" He growled.

"Then explain it to me!" Phoebe retorted, angrily. "Help me understand. I need to know!" Damon laughed at her humourlessly.

"You don't need to know anything." He insisted as he turned and continued walking. Phoebe followed stubbornly.

"I need to know if you still love Katherine—"

"Who says I still love her?" He snapped, facing her and glaring. Phoebe felt like screaming with frustration.

"If you don't love her, why do you need to rescue her? Why don't you just leave her there to rot?" Damon didn't back down.

"Like I keep telling Saint Stefan and Elena, my reasons for getting into that tomb are my own. Accept that!" He said, with a warning stare before he continues walking away. Phoebe let him go, just watching him before she immediately followed him. _Fine, Damon. Do what you want. Even if I have to save you from yourself…_

Both of them froze when they heard the sound of a car skidding and crashing. Phoebe's eyes widened as she ran over to Damon. She was about to open her mouth when the sound of a woman screaming silenced anything she could possibly have said. Phoebe paled before Damon instantly scooped her up and carried her to where they had heard the sounds of the crash.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Minutes after Elena had fled the boarding house upon finding the picture of Katherine on Stefan's bedside table, Stefan came back into his room with a glass of water for Elena.

"Elena?" He frowns and looked around in confusion before reaching out with his senses, trying to locate his girlfriend. She wasn't in the house. _What?_ Stefan's eyes zeroed in on the picture of Katherine lying on a nearby table, and Elena's necklace lying on top of it, as though dumped there in a hurry. He picked up the necklace and the picture before looking around, worried that Elena had seen the picture.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls  
** **Night**

Elena drove down a deserted road, trying to wipe away tears that she was shedding at the same time. She slams on the brakes when she unexpectedly sees somebody standing in the middle of the road. But the person hits her windshield and bounces off, landing in a mangled heap of broken bones and twisted limbs. Screaming, Elena held on for dear life to her steering wheel as her car flips over several times before skidding to a stop on the roof of the car. Dazed, disoriented, and more than a little scared; Elena discovers that she is stuck in her seat. She silently counts her blessings that she was wearing her seatbelt. Then Elena suddenly remembers that she had hit somebody and hesitantly looks over to see the man she had hit with her car.

"Oh God…" She whispers in horror, as she stares at the man's mangled body. Elena starts to hyperventilate when the man slowly gets back up and straightens out his impossibly bent and twisted limbs and starts to approach her. Elena screams.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Stefan paced his room, clutching his phone to his ear as he desperately tries to call Elena's phone. But with every attempt, he gets her voicemail. Katherine's picture and Elena's necklace is clenched tightly in his hand as he dials her number one final time.

"Elena, it's Stefan. I know that this picture must have confused you. But I can explain." He pauses for a moment and amends his last words. "I NEED to explain. So, please, when you get this, call me." He rings off, panicking.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls  
** **Night**

The stranger Elena had hit with her car had almost reached her, when just as suddenly he freezes and runs away. Damon emerges from the woods with Phoebe in his arms, and Phoebe immediately recognises the upside down car.

"That's Elena's car!" Damon curses and vamp-speeds them over, scaring Elena. Phoebe immediately comforts the frightened girl.

"Elena, you're okay sweetie! It's just us!"

"Phoebe?" Elena frowns, just as Damon crouches down beside Phoebe and peers inside; a look of genuine worry on his face.

"How ya doing in there?" He asks Elena.

"Damon?" Elena is confused, but also extremely grateful to see both of them. Their presence had obviously scared off the mysterious stranger whom she had run over with her, now totalled, car.

"You look stuck." Damon pointed out, and Elena nodded.

"It's my seatbelt. I can't get it." Phoebe carefully reached in to help her, while both she and Damon attempted to calm Elena down.

"Shh, shh, shh. Elena, just let us get you out of there." Phoebe reassured her. Damon nodded.

"I want you to put your hands on the roof." Elena placed her hands flat on the roof of the car. "Yeah, just like that." He turns to Phoebe. "Get ready to catch her." Phoebe nods and supports Elena's head and shoulders, as Damon reaches for the button securing Elena's seatbelt in place. "You ready?" Elena nods. "Alright. 1, 2, 3." He ejects her seatbelt and Elena gives a little cry of fear as she drops unceremoniously, but Phoebe manages to cushion her fall.

"I got you." Elena takes both Phoebe and Damon's hands as she crawls from the wreckage of her car. Damon picks up Elena carefully. Phoebe fussed over her like a worried mother.

"Are you okay? Can you stand?" Phoebe asked.

"Is anything broken?" Damon added. Elena shakes her head.

"Uh-uh." Damon puts her down on her feet, but Elena almost immediately starts toppling over. Phoebe steadies her.

"Woah, Elena. Look at me, focus on my face." She insists. Elena looks at Phoebe groggily.

"I look like her…" She mumbles. Phoebe frowns in confusion, and looks at Damon in askance. He shrugs, just as puzzled.

"W-what?" Elena faints and Phoebe catches her, lowering them both to the ground. She cradles Elena's unconscious body in her arms, as she looks up at Damon. He has a grave expression on his face that Phoebe doesn't like. Brushing it aside, she addresses the situation involving Elena. "What do we do now?" Damon squats down beside Phoebe and studies Elena's face. This was going against his plans; as he intended on escorting Phoebe home before going on a short road trip. Making a decision, he stands up and focuses on Phoebe, who is looking intently at him; waiting for the next set of instructions.

"Give me a sec." Damon walks over to Elena's totalled car and drags off to the side of the road. Then he turns and comes back over and scoops Elena up into his arms. "Let's go." He announces and Phoebe frowns.

"Where are we going?"

"Road trip." Damon replies simply. Phoebe had no choice but to follow, staring suspiciously at him the entire way.

* * *

 **Alaric's Apartment  
** **Night**

Alaric was sitting at his table, busily typing away at his computer. A deeply disturbed expression on his face. He was making a record of what he had just experienced only hours before back in the Fell Warehouse.

" _I found one."_ He wrote. _"After years of research and study, there it was right in front of me."_ He paused and shuddered when he pictured the cocky smirk and the overly-confident swagger that Logan had; when he was convinced that Alaric was foolish and about to become his latest kill. _"I was terrified."_ He confessed. _"As I stared it in the eyes, I drove a stake through its heart. I was right about Mystic Falls. There is evil here. I can sense it. Feel it. It's everywhere."_ Then he paused, pictured Phoebe Halliwell's face and hesitated. _"Although, there is one exception to the rule. Jenna and the Gilbert kids' friend, Miss Phoebe Halliwell. She's different; I can tell…"_ He saved his document, then paused and looked over at a nearby photo of a young woman with similar attributes to Elena Gilbert.

He sighed, both with frustration and despair.

* * *

 **Somewhere on the Highway near Georgia  
** **Day**

A light blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible drove down the highway, en-route to Georgia. Damon was in the driver's seat, listening to the radio and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel; while Elena was lying unconscious in the backseat with Phoebe's leather jacket folded neatly underneath her head as a makeshift pillow. Phoebe was sitting in the passenger seat next to Damon. She had long since fallen asleep, slumbering unsuspectingly against the window; and completely unaware of Damon's watchful gaze – between watching the road at the same time – and troubled thoughts.

The vampire did not regret the angry, rage filled words he had exchanged with Phoebe back in the woods. It was true, Phoebe did not understand his urgency in gaining access into the tomb; but it wasn't for the reasons she suspected him having. Having Phoebe's help getting into the tomb, was not part of his plans at all; but it was becoming obvious that he may have no choice but to accept it, much to his resentment. Still, Damon's eyes softened and taking his eyes off the road for a moment, he reached over and lightly pulled away some loose hair that had fallen in Phoebe's face, and brushed his hand across her cheek lightly. The witch stirred a little, frowning, causing Damon to pull back. But Phoebe soon relaxed and resumed sleeping.

Damon smiled a little.

"All will be revealed soon, Phoebe. I promise." He mumbled, then straightened up when Elena stirred and sat up, looking around in confusion. Damon gave her a false grin. "Morning." He greeted her brightly. Elena frowned.

"Where are we?" She mumbled sleepily. Damon looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Georgia." Her eyes widened.

"Georgia? No, no. No, we're not." Elena frowned at Damon who blinked back at her innocently. "Seriously, Damon. Where are we?" She demanded.

"Seriously. We're… we're in Georgia." Elena slumped back in her seat with dismay. Damon fixed her with a serious look. "How ya feeling?" Elena was still stuck on the fact that she, Damon and Phoebe – whom she had just realised was in the passenger seat – were heading towards an unknown location in Georgia.

"I… I…"

"There's no broken bones. I checked." Damon announced, and Elena briefly checked to confirm. Her relief was momentary when she suddenly remembered why she was here in the first place.

"But my car… there was a man… I hit a man." Elena was starting to panic again, but before Damon could reassure her, Elena frowned with confusion. "But then he got up, and … who was that?" She asked him. Damon shrugged, but he too was confused and just a little bit pissed.

"That's what I would like to know." Elena glanced over at Phoebe and sat forward, observing the witch sleeping … with a frown on her lovely face. _I wonder what's wrong?_ Elena thought curiously. Brushing aside her concerns for Phoebe's obviously agitated state of mind, Elena searched around for her purse; but when she groped around inside, she realised she was missing a crucial item. She looked up and glared at the back of Damon's head.

"Where is my phone?" She demanded. Damon rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. He had hidden her phone in the glove compartment; and it was very unlikely that he would give it back any time soon. "Okay. We really need to go back." Elena insisted. "Nobody knows where I am." Elena pointed out, but Damon made no move to pull over or produce her phone. She inwardly snarled with frustration and resisted the urge to haul off and slug Damon; but she suspected that he wouldn't be impressed, nor pleased if she had caused him to have an accident and risk her life and Phoebe's in the process by driving the car off the road and into the nearest tree or fence post. "Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!" Damon huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon pulled over, causing Phoebe to stir because the car wasn't moving, and look around in confusion.

"Are we there already?" She yawned and stretched, oblivious to the appreciative look Damon was giving her. Elena immediately gets out of the car, earning a concerned look from Phoebe, and limps weakly to sit on the car bonnet. Phoebe immediately gets out and approaches her. "Are you alright, sweetie? Do you feel carsick?" Elena shook her head, and smiles gratefully at Phoebe; only wincing slightly.

"I'm fine." Elena reassures Phoebe, before giving Damon a hard look. "We have to go back." Damon sighed.

"Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far…" He tried to explain. But Elena cuts him off mid-sentence.

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia." She insisted, angrily and leaning slightly on Phoebe for support. Phoebe raised an eyebrow the second Elena mentioned their current location and looked at Damon. "I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping." Damon ignored the questioning gaze from Phoebe as he responded to Elena's declaration.

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Phoebe jumped in.

"Sorry, back up a bit. Georgia? What are we doing in Georgia, Damon?" Damon gave her a small smile that Elena looked at him strangely for.

"Following a lead." He answered cryptically, knowing that Phoebe would cotton on. Phoebe did understand, but was curious about why he had brought Elena and herself along with him. Elena was not impressed and even less amused.

"You're not funny; and you can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia." Elena seethed. Damon scoffed.

"Well, you're IN Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add. I can very easily make you … agreeable." He pointed out casually, ignoring the warning glare Phoebe was throwing at him. Elena was stuck; she knew that he had that advantage over her and it frustrated her.

"What are you trying to prove?" Elena wanted to know, and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's something I'd like to know too." Phoebe added. Elena's phone rang from inside Damon's car. Pink's _So What_ blared surprisingly loudly from its hidden spot.

"That's my phone." Taking the chance to avoid the question, Damon vamp-sped in and out of his car retrieving Elena's phone and smirked when he checked caller ID.

"Mmm. It's your boyfriend. I'll take it." He answered the call before either Phoebe or Elena could stop him. "Elena's phone…!" Stefan bristled at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Where is she?" Stefan brushed aside his annoyance with his brother and allowed his worry to consume him. "Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?" Damon adopted a careless tone. "Elena?" He glanced over at Elena, who seemed strangely withdrawn. Damon raised an eyebrow and indicated 'what's up with her?' to Phoebe, who shrugged looking equally concerned. "She's right here. And yes, she's fine." He replied, wondering what his brother dearest had done that produced this reaction out of Elena. Stefan sighed in relief.

"Where are you? Let me speak to her." He demanded. Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Elena, holding out her phone to her.

"He wants to talk to you." Elena immediately shook her head and starting hugging herself protectively.

"Uh-uh." Phoebe frowned and put her arm around the obviously agitated girl.

"Elena?" She looked up at the older woman with large eyes. "Talk to me, sweetheart. What's bugging you?" Elena immediately closed in on herself.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Phoebe glanced up at Damon, who looked troubled. He turned back to Elena's phone.

"Yeah. I don't… I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now." Damon explained to Stefan. His overprotective brother snarled.

"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her…" Damon shook his head. 'Touching' Elena was the very last thing he wanted to do. Mostly because she looked like 'her' and because he had his sights set on Phoebe. Still, the temptation to torture his brother was almost too good to pass up. Smirking, Damon replied.

"You have a good day. Mm-hmm." He chuckled and flipped Elena's phone shut, ending the call. He could just imagine Stefan having a hissy fit. Composing himself, Damon turned back to the two suspicious women sitting on the bonnet of his car wearing calculating expressions on their lovely faces. Elena frowned at him.

"Look, no one knows where I am." Elena's severe expression softened slightly. "Can we please just go back?" She pleaded earnestly. But Damon shook his head.

"We're almost there." Elena threw up her hands in frustration.

"Where is there?!"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta." Damon took in the resigned expression on Elena's face, and the curious and slightly disapproving expression on Phoebe's. "Oh, come on, Elena." Damon was glad that Phoebe seemed to be somewhat on board with his plan (and only slightly ashamed at the disapproval), but was becoming annoyed with Elena's stubborn response. However, he did pick up on how tense Elena had become the second Stefan asked to talk with her, and decided to run with it. "You don't wanna go back right now, do you?" He grinned with triumph when Elena uncrossed her arms and looked thoughtful. "What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home."

Phoebe smiled at him when she realised that in his own slightly twisted way, Damon was trying to give Elena a reprieve from something that involved Stefan; if her reaction both she and Damon noticed before had anything to do with it.

"Damon's right, Elena." Both Elena and Damon looked at Phoebe in surprise. "Take this opportunity to sort out your thoughts. It's obvious something is troubling you." Elena bit her bottom lip as she considered this. She looked at Damon.

"Am I going to be safe with you?"

"Yes." Damon replied.

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?" Phoebe slipped an arm through the crook of Elena's, grabbing the girl's attention.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't." Phoebe reassured her. Elena nodded, but still looked unsure.

"Can I trust you?" She asked Damon, but Phoebe tugged her back towards the car.

"Elena, if you can't trust him, then trust me." Elena smiled gratefully at Phoebe and slipped into the backseat. Phoebe glanced up at Damon who was smiling at her gratefully and mouthed 'thank you' at her. Phoebe shrugged back as though to say 'don't mention it', and hopped into the passenger seat. Damon eyed her and chuckled before getting in and driving off.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Day**

Jeremy is heading out of school when he notices Alaric in his car, searching around his seats for something. Curious, he wonders over.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman!" Alaric looks up and smiles when he sees Jeremy, he gets out of the car to properly greet his student.

"Hey, Jeremy." He notes Jeremy's curious expression, and explains himself. "I, uh … can't find my ring. I took it off for the gym, and I thought I put it …" He ducks back in the car when he spies something silver and glinting and pounces on it. "There it is!" He pulls himself completely from the car and closes it as he places the ring back on his finger. "Losing family heirlooms… bad." Alaric changes the topic. "How's your extra credit coming? You pick a topic yet?" Jeremy nods.

"Mystic Falls, the Civil War era." He replies. Alaric leans against his car, studying Jeremy.

"What's the angle?"

"My family." Jeremy responds immediately, looking proud of his reasoning. "I found a journal of an ancestor who lived in the 1800s. And the Gilberts were one of the original Founding Families of Mystic Falls. So…" Alaric smiled approvingly.

"That sounds good." The history teacher definitely could see hope in Jeremy's future.

* * *

On another part of the campus, Stefan spots Bonnie and jogs over to her. The witch is understandably standoffish when the vampire approaches her eagerly. Bonnie frowns at him curiously.

"Bonnie." Stefan greets her.

"Stefan…"

"Hey." He says, awkwardly. Bonnie frowns.

"Hi." Stefan tries again.

"I haven't seen you lately. How are you doing with everything?" Bonnie realises he's fishing for something; probably about Elena, whom she hadn't seen all day, strangely enough.

"I'm fine. It's all fine." Bonnie replied cautiously. Stefan nodded approvingly.

"Good. Yeah." Bonnie decided to speed this awkward conversation along and ventured a question to help break the ice.

"Are you back in school?" She politely inquired. Stefan shook his head, and raked a hand through his hair. It was obvious that he was agitated about something.

"No. Actually I came here to find you. I was hoping that you could help me with something. A spell." Bonnie hesitated.

"Stefan, look, I know Elena's okay with all of this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you just yet." Stefan nodded, understanding.

"I understand that. But I need your help. It's Elena." That caught Bonnie's attention. "She's with Damon. I have Elena's necklace." He showed Bonnie the necklace, and Bonnie frowned. "I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of connection. I just need to know that she's okay." Bonnie eyed the necklace and then Stefan, uneasily.

"How do you know I can do this?"

"Because I've known a few witches over the years. I've seen what they can do." Bonnie felt slightly flattered at the praise.

"I'm still new at it." She pointed out to him. Stefan nodded impatiently.

"It's okay. Give it a shot." Bonnie sighed, giving in.

"Okay, all right." She takes Elena's necklace and closed her eyes, trying to make something happen. After a few minutes, nothing happens. Bonnie opened her eyes, looking a little surprised. "There's nothing. Nothing's happening." Stefan looked crestfallen. "Usually there's an image or…" Bonnie suspected something, and she just hoped that she was mistaken. "Tell me if anyone's looking." She asked Stefan. He nodded.

"Okay." Bonnie bends down and picks up a leaf. She focuses on it, trying to make it float. But it doesn't work. _Uh-oh…_ Stefan notices her stricken expression.

"What is it?"

"Something's wrong." Bonnie explained.

"With Elena?" Bonnie shook her head.

"No, with me. There's something wrong with me." She starts gathering her belongings and gets to her feet, obviously disturbed. "I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan. I can't help you." Bonnie hurries away, while Stefan watches her.

* * *

 **Georgia  
** **Day**

It didn't take long for Damon and his 'entourage' to drive swiftly into Atlanta, Georgia; with a sulking Elena sitting in the backseat and staring out the window at the scenery rushing past in a multi-coloured blur (due to Damon's speedy driving). Phoebe had her reading glasses on and was currently on her phone surfing Facebook, checking her email and playing a few games. Damon was currently lost in his own thoughts; thoughts that were quickly broken by Elena's curt voice.

"So, where's my car?" Phoebe looked up from her phone and glanced back at her, smiling reassuringly.

"Damon pulled if off to the side of the road." She explained.

"I don't think anyone will bother it." Damon indicated and turned down a main road. Elena nodded, but then frowned when the image of the mysterious but sinister looking stranger came to her.

"What about that man in the road?" Damon tensed. "Was he a…?" Elena hesitated.

"From what I could tell, yeah…" Phoebe put away her phone and paid attention to the conversation.

"You didn't know him?" She asked, curiously. Phoebe stretched out her empathy powers to sense whether or not Damon was lying to save face, or if he genuinely had no idea. Damon glanced over at Phoebe and at Elena in the rear-view mirror. She was staring intently at him, waiting for his answer. He sighed.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him." Phoebe relaxed, convinced that he wasn't lying. "I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill." He spat defensively. Damon pulled up in front of a bar named 'Bree's Bar'. Phoebe gave him a look that he ignored as Elena got out of the car and stretched.

"Where are we?" She asked before she turned and saw Damon walking with a determined stride towards the bar, with Phoebe reluctantly following. "You brought us to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in." Phoebe grabbed Damon's arm and caught his attention.

"Elena has a point, Damon." Damon gave both of them a confident grin.

"Sure they will." He winks at them, and opens the door; stepping aside to allow them through first. Phoebe and Elena exchange uneasy looks before they shrug and walk inside with Damon close behind. Almost immediately, an attractive middle-aged African American woman with an athletic build and dressed in black leather pants and an army green tank top approaches them.

"No. No, it can't be." Phoebe is immediately hit by lust and stops dead in her tracks, glaring territorially at the woman who stops in front of a slightly amused Damon. "Damon. My honey pie." The woman, whom both Elena and Phoebe assumed was 'Bree', grabbed Damon's face and moved to kiss him; but Damon immediately stiffened and grabbed Bree's wrists, easily stopping her in her tracks and shook his head. Phoebe relaxed as Bree fixed him with a quizzical look before shrugging and hooking around Damon's shoulder and leading him and the girls deeper into the bar.

"Listen up everybody!" Bree shouted, grabbing everybody's attention. She gestured towards Damon who didn't appear to mind being shoved into the spotlight. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" Phoebe's eyes widened, and hesitated. _Now why does that sound familiar?_ Elena came over to Phoebe, looking concerned.

"Phoebe? Are you alright?" Elena asked her quietly. Phoebe glanced over Elena's shoulder at Damon who had perched himself at the bar and was staring at Bree who was pouring shots for everyone. _Oh yeah, that's right. Cole…_ Phoebe gave Elena a weak smile and nodded.

"Fine. I'm fine." She said uneasily and continued walking towards the bar; taking a seat and leaving one open in the middle for Elena who was still looking at Phoebe with concern.

"Drink up!" shouts Bree, who pushes a shot towards all the adults in the room. Damon and Bree shoot down their alcohol, and Phoebe after a split second hesitation (and some resentment) knocks hers back. Bree then turns her attention towards Phoebe and Elena, eying them with interest.

"So, he'd he rope you two in?" Bree refills Phoebe's shot and pours Elena one. Phoebe grabs the shot and salutes her.

"I'm a dear old friend of Damon's." Phoebe replied, sounding slightly bitter and shoots her shot. Damon frowns at her tone, as Elena immediately denies any association with Damon.

"I'm not roped in." Elena explains. "Actually, I'm dating his…" Bree cuts her off.

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped." Bree says to her sagely. "Either way, just enjoy the ride." She smiles at Elena and pours more alcohol. Phoebe accepts the shot and Elena's and shoots down both. Elena gives her a thankful smile. She turns towards Bree.

"Okay. So, how did you two meet?" Elena inquired.

"College." Bree poured another shot. Elena looked at Damon incredulously. So did Phoebe.

" _You_ went to college?" Damon smiled mysteriously.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." Bree filled in the blanks.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love." Bree indicated to Damon, who smirked; earning an eye roll from Phoebe and a slightly nauseated look from Elena. "And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

"She's a witch." Damon whispers to Elena and Phoebe. Elena's eyes widened, and Phoebe instantly glanced accusingly at Damon who looked defiant. Bree didn't notice this little exchange, she was stuck in her little fantasy world.

"Changed my world, you know." Bree gushed. Damon's smirk broadened.

"I _rocked_ your world." Phoebe decided that she had heard enough, and immediately got to her feet.

"Excuse me. Gotta powder my nose." Elena moved to follow, but Phoebe waved her off and Elena sank back down on her stool, glaring at Damon who pretended that he couldn't careless, but inwardly felt like a right bastard. Bree leaned in to whisper to Elena conversationally.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" Elena looked at her appalled, and then looked at Damon, who pointedly looked away. "But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe." Bree added before looking at Damon, suddenly all-business. "So, what is it that you want?"

Taking in the goo-goo eyes that both of them were exchanging, Elena shuddered and decided to risk Phoebe's ire and followed her to the bathroom to both confront and perhaps comfort Phoebe. Besides, it seemed like Damon was here for a purpose; and the faster he could get what he came for, the quicker Damon would return Phoebe and her to Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School Library  
** **Day**

Since getting the extra credit assignment, Jeremy had been religiously scoping out the Public Library and the high school's library; which he was currently in looking for a book on the Civil War era. He was so intent on what he was looking for that he nearly collided with some books which fell down in front of him. Jeremy mutters curses underneath his breath as he dodges some of the books. A girl appears from the other side of the bookshelf, and for a second Jeremy was struck dumb; to him this girl was gorgeous, petite; approx. 5'2 maybe 3 and slim, dressed in tight black jeans, a green t-shirt and a stressed-out black leather jacket and black boots. She was porcelain pale with long wavy brown hair and almond-shaped dark brown eyes which were staring down at Jeremy in horror.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." The girl comes around and crouches down in front of Jeremy, who was rubbing his head and blinking at her in confusion. "There was this one book wedged between the other, and so I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom!" She gestures with her hands. "Are you okay?" Jeremy smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The girl sighs with relief and they both kneel down and start gathering up the books that had fallen from the shelves and knock into each other's heads.

"Ahh! I'm Anna." She giggles. Jeremy laughs as he rubbed his own head.

"I'm Jeremy."

* * *

 **Bonnie's Grams' Residence  
** **Day**

The discovery that Bonnie was unable to cast spells anymore, temporary or otherwise, disturbed her enough to pay a visit to her grandmother's house for a solution or advice. However, she didn't immediately go to her Grams. Instead, Bonnie poured her way through some old spellbooks, and was still looking when her Grams found her a moment later. Bonnie sighed with relief, which caused her Grams to frown.

"Thank God, you're back." Bonnie greeted her grandmother as she continued searching though the spellbooks. Grams crossed the room towards her, and studied Bonnie curiously. It was not like Bonnie to be actively interested in her studies without being pressured.

"And hello to you too. What's the matter?" Bonnie turned and looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"My powers are gone, Grams. I can't do anything, even when I concentrate. And there's nothing in any of these books that can tell me how to get them back." Bonnie turned and continued frantically searching, but her grandmother calmly stopped her and turned Bonnie to face her.

"Hang on, now. Just calm down and tell me what happened." Bonnie hesitated.

"I can't."

"We keeping secrets now?" Grams raised an eyebrow when Bonnie looked a combination of pained and remorseful.

"I have to. I'm sorry. I promised." Bonnie explained and her grandmother crossed her arms over her chest. "Please, help me." Bonnie pleaded. Grams sighed.

"Well, first of all, there's nothing in any of these that's gonna help you." She explained, gesturing to the spellbooks. "If you're blocked, it's in here." Grams pointed to Bonnie's head. "You gotta clear it out, then you're back in business." Bonnie was confused.

"Clear what out?" Grams gave her granddaughter a gentle, reassuring smile.

"Whatever's got you so scared."

* * *

 **Ladies' Room  
** **Bree's Bar  
** **Atlanta, Georgia  
** **Day**

Phoebe retreated into the ladies room and strode directly towards the mirrors. She grimaced at the sullen look on her face, and berated herself for behaving like a jealous teenager. Damon and she weren't officially together, so he was within his rights to flirt, make out and do any other frivolous things with other women whenever he wanted. _But it doesn't mean I have to like it, or stand there and watch it happening in front of me._ Upside however, Phoebe had noticed that while Damon seemed amused by Bree's outrageous flirting, he wasn't exactly reciprocating. Even went as far as stopping the woman from kissing him. Sighing, Phoebe splashed her face with water before turning and leaning against the counter, dangerously close to brooding.

"Phoebe?" Phoebe turned her head towards the ladies' room door and noticed Elena standing there looking at her with concerned deep brown eyes. "Are you alright?" Elena asked tentatively. Phoebe gave the girl a very thin smile that caused Elena to frown.

"Would you believe me if I said 'yes'?" Phoebe questioned.

"No, I would call you a huge liar if you did." Elena answered.

"Good answer." Elena came over and leant against the sink next to Phoebe. Neither woman spoke a word, and an awkward silence closed in around them. Finally, Elena broke the silence with an unexpected question.

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?" Phoebe blinked, taken aback by the blunt question. Elena frowned sternly at her friend.

"It's not a hard question, Phoebe. I asked if you love Damon." Phoebe smiled.

"Yes, of course. It's hard not to stop loving someone you've pledged your heart to for 97 years." Phoebe replied, then made a face when she realised what she had just said. Elena snorted with laughter.

"I can't believe you said that." Phoebe giggled too in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I have no idea where that came from." The laughter died off, and Phoebe fixed Elena with a very serious look. "But in all seriousness, you never truly forget your first true love ... even one that's lasted 97 years, and when yours truly was my great-great Aunt at the time." Elena winced.

"Please stop. Just thinking about that makes my head hurt." Phoebe grinned.

"Sorry." Then she fixed Elena with the 'concerned friend' face. "So, what's up with you and Stefan, huh?" Elena immediately stiffened up. Phoebe sighed, it was like Piper and her old neurotic idiosyncrasies all over again. "Sweetie, I'm a witch remember? I can _feel_ how freaked out you're feeling. Talk to me?" Elena closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"I look like her." Elena finally said. Phoebe frowned.

"Yeah, you said that before. Care to elaborate?" Elena looked like she wanted to do anything but.

"Katherine. I look like Katherine. Literally." Phoebe was stunned. "Stefan and I were talking in his room. He left to go get me some water and that's when I found it: her picture. It looked like something from the 1800s and it was freaky. I couldn't take it, so I left." _Understandably._ Phoebe started to pace, not having a clue about what to say to help Elena cope.

"Have you tried talking to Stefan about it?" Phoebe eventually asked.

"No. No, I haven't. I wouldn't know where to start, or what to say." Elena replied with her eyes downcast to the floor. Phoebe moved swiftly to Elena and wrapped her in a motherly hug. She pulled away after a few minutes and grasped the girl's hands in her own.

"I know it's hard, sweetheart. But you do need to tell him how you're feeling, and why you ran." Phoebe explained.

"I know. I want to talk to him, but I can't compete with Katherine—"

"And neither should you." Phoebe cut her off. "You're **not** Katherine. She's part of his past and a memory he holds. You need to talk to him and let him explain." She insisted. "I know it will be hard, but if you don't you will regret it for the rest of your life." Elena looked at me sceptically. "Trust me, I've been there. I've made that mistake."

"How?" Elena asked. Phoebe shook her head.

"That's not important right now. What's important is that you need to fix things with Stefan, even if there's a possibility that you may not stick together." Phoebe insisted. Elena nodded.

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go back out." Phoebe gathered up her purse and headed back out to the main floor, ready to tackle whatever Bree and Damon were doing. Elena watched her go for a moment before following. She decided to make a quick phone call…

Elena made her way outside to Damon's car and perched on the bonnet. It had occurred to her that she hadn't made contact with Jenna yet, and her aunt must've been freaking out. Psyching herself up for some major yelling from Jenna, Elena quickly pressed speed dial.

"Hello?" Jenna answered, and Elena relaxed a little at the calm sound of her aunt's voice.

"Hi, Jenna. I'm so sorry." Elena began the conversation with the apology. Jenna immediately pounced.

"Where are you?" She demanded, sounding worried. "Why didn't you call?" _Okay, spoke too soon…_ Elena wracked her brains for a plausible excuse. She would be so busted if she revealed where she really was, and not even mentioning Phoebe would save her.

"I was so tired last night. I fell asleep at Bonnie's." Elena hastily invented the excuse. "And then this morning, I just wanted to get to school." She could hear Jenna let out a relieved breath over the phone.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked. Elena paused. _I'll let you know when I know the answer to that question…_ So instead she said this:

"You know, Stefan and stuff…"

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is, ladies and gentlemen. The newest chapter update. My apologies for the delay, it's been a madhouse for me at the moment. The next chapter will be out soon.**

 **Please review (hopefully with a couple of sentences, not just singular words).**

 **TTFN :D**


	35. The Devil Went Down To Georgia

_**Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie** _ **Titanic**_ **. That belongs solely to director James Cameron.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **THE DEVIL WENT DOWN TO GEORGIA**

" _The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind, 'cause he was way behind and was willing to make a deal."  
 **~The Charlie Daniels Band: 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' (Minute Mile Reflections [1979])**  
_

* * *

 **Bree's Bar  
Atlanta, Georgia  
Day**

Phoebe came back out of the bathroom and made her way back to the bar where she noticed Damon and Bree were still engaged in a semi-private conversation with each other. She could sense that interrupting Damon at any point while he was gathering intel on how to get into the tomb, would not be the best move on her part. So she made a slight detour towards the jukebox and started scanning the song options. At the bar, Damon was getting increasingly frustrated with Bree.

"Come on, there's gotta be another way." He insisted. Bree shook her head. She still couldn't get over how obsessive Damon was when it came to that selfish and self-absorbed little bitch that resided in that cursed tomb.

"After all these years, it's still only Katherine." Bree observed and Damon's eyes narrowed.

"But not for the reasons everyone suspects." Damon was getting sick of repeating himself about this. Bree raised an eyebrow, disbelievingly.

"How do you even know she's still alive?"

"Well, you help me get into that tomb, and we'll find out." Damon replied, a little sharpish.

"I already did. Twenty years ago." Bree pointed out. "Remember? Three easy steps: Comet. Crystal. Spell." Damon examined his shot glass casually.

"There's a little problem with number two." He set down the glass and eyed Bree. "I don't have the crystal." Bree shrugged.

"That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell." Bree explained. Damon forced a pleasant expression on his face, and did not fall back on his instincts to physically maim her for giving him the wrong information.

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" Damon suggested impatiently. Bree looked pained.

"It doesn't work that way, baby." She told him, gently. "Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb." Damon bristled and turned away. He used this opportunity to scan the bar for Elena and Phoebe, since he was technically responsible for their safety while here in Georgia. His brother's girlfriend was outside leaning on his car, on the phone; presumably to said brother. The soft background music that had been playing abruptly cut off and Damon turned his head in the direction of the jukebox. A guitar riff with a sultry country feel seeped from the speakers, and a song that Damon (and Bree) immediately recognised as Shivaree's _Goodnight Moon_ began to play _._

 _"There's a nail in the door and there's glass on the lawn… Tacks on the floor and the TV is on… And I always sleep with my guns when you're gone…"_ A deep woman's voice crooned. Bree gave an approving hum and smirked.

"She's got good taste." Bree commented and turned to serve another customer as Damon's puzzled expression turned into a knowing and slightly nostalgic grin as he got to his feet and approached an oblivious Phoebe who was dancing along to the sultry beat in a freestyle line-dance; swaying, rolling her hips and bopping on the spot. She was so into the song that she didn't realise that she had an audience of several lust filled men – all of which immediately turned their attention to something else when Damon growled at them warningly – drinking her in. Damon walked over to Phoebe with the intention of fluidly moving into sync and dancing alongside her and as close as their bodies would allow them. The psychic witch spun on the spot and nearly collided with Damon, who chuckled. Phoebe frowned at him questioningly until Damon placed his hands on her waist, then she smiled provocatively and placed her hands on his shoulders as they continued dancing.

 _"What should I do I'm just a little baby. What if the lights go out and maybe, and then the wind just starts to moan. Outside the door he followed me home…"_ Damon spun Phoebe on the spot and pulled her back so that she was against his chest and they started to grind together. Phoebe smirked.

"This feels familiar…" She mused teasingly. "Although a hell of a lot different to how we danced to in 1912." She whispered in his ear so nobody else would be able to overhear. Almost immediately Phoebe gasped and Damon flinched as both glimpsed a scene from their past on board the Titanic. It was the night of the sinking when Primrose and Damon were in the Millionaire's Suite, dancing (almost) like _they_ were dancing at present. Damon chuckled when he came back to reality and he spun her out and back in before holding her close and leaning his forehead against hers and Phoebe wrapped both her arms around his shoulders, also having enjoyed that momentary trip down memory lane. Both of them closed their eyes and just swayed to the music. As the song came to a close, both witch and vampire started moving closer and closer, and were just about to kiss for the first time in nearly 97 years when a nearby group of drunken men started laughing loudly; snapping them both out of their trance. Phoebe reluctantly broke away from Damon, who looked extremely frustrated and glared heatedly at the men.

"One of us better check on Elena…" Phoebe trailed off and moved to go find the wayward teenager, when Damon intercepted her.

"I'll do it." Damon volunteered, smiling at her sadly. Phoebe nodded, avoiding eye contact with him. "Go get us some more drinks." He suggested and headed for the main entrance. Phoebe let out a shaky breath.

"What the hell are you doing, Pheebs?" She berated herself as she took a seat at the bar. Bree came over with a sympathetic, and slightly jealous expression on her face.

"Can I get you something, hun?" Phoebe smiled at her sister witch gratefully. She was about to order a double bourbon for Damon and a martini for herself when she spied the beer taps, and immediately recalled a fond memory.

"Yes, you can." Phoebe responded.

* * *

 **Fell's Church Ruins  
** **Day**

Bonnie stumbled her way through the woods, trying to retrace the steps Emily had taken to the old Fell church when she had set up the wiccan ritual that destroyed the crystal, physically injured Phoebe and where Damon had lost his temper and attacked Bonnie in blind fury. She was determined to figure out why her powers had gone on the fritz, and if Grams wasn't going to give her something useful to go off of, other than telling her that her powers weren't working because she was scared, then she would find another answer. The ruins were almost in viewing range when she suddenly hears a noise from behind her.

"Hello?" Bonnie glanced around nervously. Silence greeted her. She immediately started to panic. "Anybody here?! Aah!" In her panic, Bonnie had started backing away from the location of the noise. Without warning, the ground below her suddenly gives way and Bonnie falls into a hole.

* * *

 **Outside Bree's Bar  
** **Day**

Elena was still sitting on the hood of Damon's car, deep in contemplative thought. Phoebe had said all the right words when it came to her plans to confront Stefan about her uncanny likeness to Katherine; but she was procrastinating. What if she didn't like what Stefan had to tell her? Elena sighed and was just about to give up and head back into the bar when her phone suddenly rings, startling her. She immediately answers it without checking caller ID.

"Elena, is that you?" It was Stefan. Elena winced, before taking the proverbial plunge.

"I'm here." Stefan sighed with relief.

"Where are you?" He demanded, worriedly. Elena frowned, ignoring the question. It was now or never, and she was determined to get the truth.

"You lied." She stated. Stefan paused.

"Not until I explain, please." He placated her, obviously sensing Elena's discomfort and feelings of betrayal.

"So, you didn't lie?" Elena pressed.

"Just tell me where you are, so that I can come get you." Stefan pleaded, but Elena didn't want to have a bar of it.

"How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan?" Elena asked with a no-nonsense tone that Stefan reluctantly responded to. It seemed that his plans of telling Elena face to face were dashed.

"I honestly don't know." Stefan replied hesitantly. Elena didn't like that answer.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's the truth." Stefan insisted.

Damon came out of the bar, and paused; taking in the tense posture of the obviously distressed teenage girl and realised that the conversation she was having with Stefan wasn't going swimmingly. And for the first time, he was feeling sorry for Elena. It wasn't every day that you discovered that the girl/vampire that your boyfriend and his highly dangerous and unpredictable brother had a previous relationship with, was your doppelganger. Damon leant against the side of the car, careful not to jostle it, and waited for the conversation to cease.

"I—Listen…" He heard Stefan try to explain, but Elena simply hangs up on him. Damon straightened up just as Elena turned around, and jumped when she saw him standing there. He offers her a tentative smile.

"You okay?" He asked. Elena scowled at him, scornfully.

"Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside." Damon frowned, offended, and opened his mouth to retort when Elena simply pushes past him and heads back into the bar. Inside, Bree had just witnessed Elena's dismissive reply to Damon, and with a quick glance at Phoebe who was seemingly ensconced in Facebook, grabs the phone and dials a number. As it connects, she turns on a blender so she is not overheard.

"Hey, it's Bree. You'll never gonna guess who walked into my bar." Phoebe glanced up and frowned suspiciously at Bree when she sensed some plotting emotions coming from the woman.

* * *

 **Fell's Church Ruins  
** **Day**

Bonnie regained consciousness and sat up. She looked around in bewilderment when she doesn't recognise her surroundings before looking up. Her eyes widen in horror when she realises that she had fallen into a deep hole with no obvious way out.

"Ow!" She whimpers as she struggles to her feet. Bonnie limps gingerly as she walks around the interior of the hole. "Hello?! Anybody?!" She yelled. Her hand gropes along the dirt walls before stumbling upon solid rock, she jerks away in surprise and glances at the object which is a large stone boulder. _What the fuck?_ Then she notices something on the wall and jumps back in horror. "Ahh!" She screams. Engraved on the wall was a pentagram inside a circle.

* * *

 **Bonnie's Gram's Residence  
** **Day**

Stefan was feeling troubled. Elena had just hung up on him without telling him her location. He was worried; even more so because Damon was there, and that just amped up his concern for Elena's safety. After searching for Phoebe and coming up short, he relaxed a little when he realised that his best friend was potentially with them. Stefan made his way to the Bennett residence and walked up the porch to the front door. Bonnie's grandmother answered his polite knock, and raised an eyebrow at the youngest Salvatore.

"Hi." Stefan greeted her awkwardly.

"Can I help you?" The old witch was understandably cautious. While Stefan was probably the safer Salvatore to talk to, let alone approach; that still didn't necessarily mean that she should become complacent around him. A vampire was still a dangerous predator, no matter what was said otherwise.

"I'm Stefan." He extends his hand towards Grams who shakes it, humouring him. "I'm a friend of Bonnie's. Her dad told me that she might be here." He explained. Grams nodded.

"She was. Not anymore." Stefan silently cursed.

"Do you know where she went?" He asked, trying to disguise his growing anxiety. Grams gave an almost smile.

"No. But you do." She pointed out. Stefan looked confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I told her to face down her fear. And I'm sensing now that you know exactly why she was scared." Stefan flinched. "You know what I am. And yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you." Grams explained. Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Can you?" Grams nodded briefly.

"I trust you'll keep her safe." She agreed. Bonnie's grandmother moved to close the door, signalling to Stefan that the conversation was coming to an end. "You'd better be on your way, then." She suggested. Stefan frowned. "I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand why." Stefan nodded.

"Thank you." Grams nodded and closed the door as Stefan turned and continued his search for Bonnie, growing more and more worried by the second.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Library  
** **Day**

Anna was helping Jeremy locate the right book for his extra credit assignment. So far, they were making good progress. She gestures towards a nearby aisle of bookshelves.

"This aisle is local and state history. And Civil War is one over." She turns to face Jeremy, smiling warmly. "What do you need?" She asked. Jeremy was quick to reply.

"Local. 1860s." He missed Anna's smile deflate slightly at the year Jeremy had mentioned. "Do you work here?" Jeremy asked, half curious and half-flirty. Anna barely registered.

"Nope. You want reference. This way." She leads him over to a nearby stack of books. "Um, home schooled. I study here for a 'mock-school environment'." Anna explains. She flicks her eyes through the different titles before locating what Jeremy was searching for. "Ah, here we go. Original settlers, town archives, Founder's stuff. It's all here." Jeremy immediately pulls the relevant books off the shelf. Anna observes him. "So what's your topic?" She asks casually. Jeremy looked up at her distractedly.

"The town's fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers of the time." Anna nodded approvingly, but didn't smile.

"You might want to focus that." She suggested. Jeremy thought for a moment before grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"The origin of local folklore and myths." He decided. Anna smiled.

"You mean, the vampires?" She asked mysteriously.

* * *

 **Bree's Bar  
** **Day**

No words were spoken between Damon and Elena as they made their way back to where Phoebe was sitting at the bar, waiting for them. Elena raised an eyebrow at Phoebe when she noticed the psychic witch casting nervous and slightly coy glances in Damon's general direction, and also Damon's slightly prickly manner. She rolled her eyes, before grabbing a menu and scanning the list for what was good to eat. Damon and Phoebe followed her example, both still reeling from their almost kiss back on the dance floor. Eventually, Elena couldn't stand the awkward silence developing and decided to hit Damon up for some information about Katherine.

"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine…" Damon nodded, waiting for Elena to continue. "Does that make me part vampire?" Damon chuckled and Phoebe snorted at the idea.

"Vampires can't procreate." He explained, popping a fry into his mouth before leering flirtatiously at Elena. "But we love to try." He winks at her, causing Elena to blush and Phoebe to roll her eyes and crack the tiniest of grins. She was dividing her attention between Damon and Elena, and listening to the conversation; and keeping an eye on Bree whom she suspected was up to no good… not that she could prove it, of course. Damon continued with his explanation. "No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned." Damon smirked. Elena shuddered.

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" She demanded, thanking Bree for her burger and taking the top bun off to remove the dill pickles. Damon shrugged nonchalantly as Phoebe piped up.

"Kinda creepy, but I don't believe that is his agenda." Phoebe offered. Damon nodded in agreement.

"What she said." He frowned down at Elena's plate. "Come on, what?" Elena and Phoebe looked at him in confusion. "You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" Elena gives him a 'what the fuck' expression as he reaches over and plucks the pickles from her plate and places them in his burger. He looked over to see if Phoebe had done the same thing, but Phoebe playful shields her food from him.

"Hands off, mister! I happen to like pickles!" Damon grins and retracts his hand after winking at Phoebe. Elena glanced between them in bemusement. Deciding to ignore the playful banter, she turned back to Damon.

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be…"

"Dead?" Damon whispered. Elena nodded and he laughs. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." He explains. Elena looks at him sceptically.

"This nice act; is any of it real?" As though summoned, Bree interrupts them by placing a pint of stout beer in front of Damon, who blinks at it with confusion.

"Here you go." Bree hands a beer to Phoebe.

"Thank you." She smiles warmly at Bree, who nods and walks away. Elena wrinkles her nose at the beer.

"What is it?" She asks.

"This is stout beer. It's been around for a very **long** time." Phoebe explained, looking meaningfully at a puzzled Damon. "I've had some great memories with this." Phoebe then without hesitation, put the glass to her lips and began to skull the strong beer down. Damon was instantly hit with de-ja-vu and suddenly sees Primrose in her First Class finery in Phoebe's place instead of Phoebe. Phoebe notices this and smirks. "What? You think a girl like me can't drink?" Damon smirked and feigned innocence.

"Moi? No, wouldn't dream of it. I made that mistake the last time." He took a hearty sip of the warm Irish beer. Elena was still frowning before Phoebe decided to put her out of her misery.

"This is what I drank with Damon back on the Titanic in 1912." Elena's eyes widened and she immediately turned to Bree.

"I'll have one too." She demanded, earning surprised looks from Bree, Damon and Phoebe.

"That wasn't an invitation to drink, Elena." Phoebe told her frantically. But Elena grinned at both her and Damon.

"Time out, remember?" Elena reminded them. "For five minutes? Yeah, well that five minutes is going to need a beer." Damon and Phoebe exchanged looks. Both of us agreed that while Elena needed to cut loose, drinking wasn't probably the best solution. But given what she had just learned about herself and Katherine, Phoebe supposed she could look the other way just this once. She just prayed that this didn't get back to Piper. Damon shrugged as Bree smiled and gives Elena some stout.

"There you go." Elena thanks her.

"Are you sure, sweetie? This stuff is strong." Phoebe warns her. Elena stubbornly takes a small sip and almost immediately recoils, making a face. Damon chuckles.

"You'll get used to it."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Library  
** **Day**

Jeremy stared at Anna incredulously. He'd heard some weird shit, but the probability that vampires actually existed seemed hard to believe. He chuckled, disbelievingly.

"You're kidding me, right?" He turned back to the book he was reading. "There's no such thing as vampires." Anna broke out into a pleasant smile, but her eyes flashed slightly in warning.

"Well, there's not a lot of documentation, but the stories have been told since the Civil War. My granddad used to tell me all these creepy stories when I was little. And he said that his granddad told them to him." Anna told Jeremy, who snorted.

"Yeah, that would be folklore. Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day." Jeremy countered. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Which are?"

"The union soldiers." Jeremy replied. "I've read the stories myself. They talk about the enemy, the demons that attack at night." Anna shrugged.

"Sounds like vampires to me." Jeremy nodded.

"Allegorical vampires. Which is what it is; creative expression during a very volatile time." Anna smiled, seemingly impressed with Jeremy's logical reasoning. "I mean, a country at war doesn't want realism. They want fantasy. This, vampire fiction." Jeremy declared. Anna grinned.

"Man, you're smart. I gotta give it to you; when I first saw you, I missed it." Jeremy shrugged modestly.

"Yeah, I've had a rough go of it lately, but I'm just now getting back to my old self." He explained, sadly. Anna nodded before she started gathering up her things.

"Well, good luck with your paper. I gotta get home." She started walking away, but then paused and turned back; fixing Jeremy with a thoughtful expression. "You know, my great-great grandfather actually showed me a journal once of an ancestor, and he had written all of this creepy stuff about vampires." Jeremy glanced at her, curiously. "It was actually really believable." That caught Jeremy's attention.

"Wait. A journal?" Anna nodded, puzzled.

"Yeah? Why?" Jeremy hesitated, bitting down on his bottom lip before making a decision.

"Are you sure you _have_ to go?" He asked, hopefully. Anna smiled.

* * *

 **Fell's Church Ruins  
** **Dusk**

Bonnie raced around the hole, trying desperately to receive a signal. She wasn't having very much luck, and she getting scared and anxious.

"Come on, phone! Great! Great." Bonnie slowly moves closer to the stone boulder with the pentagram, unaware that Stefan had finally found her. Relieved, Stefan jumped down into the hole and approaches the young witch, tapping her on the shoulder. Bonnie screams out in fright.

"Bonnie!" Stefan attempts to calm her down but she fights him off.

"Get away from me!" Stefan grasps her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him, getting Bonnie to face him.

"It's me! It's Stefan." Bonnie freezes, breathing heavily because of her initial freak out when Stefan had first tapped her on the shoulder.

"Stefan?" Bonnie relaxes a little and starts to explain herself to the concerned and slightly apprehensive vampire. "The ground gave way, and I fell…" She starts to panic again, and Stefan moves to reassure the freaking out girl.

"It's okay. It's okay, calm down. Come on, let's get you out of here." Stefan suggested and Bonnie looked around, gesturing helplessly.

"How?" Stefan smiled slightly.

"Just close your eyes." He suggested. Bonnie frowned. "Trust me." Bonnie reluctantly closes her eyes and clings to Stefan when he wraps his arms around her firmly and jumped. They handed on the lip of the deep hole, and he releases her. "You can open your eyes now." Bonnie opened her tightly closed eyes and looks around.

"Whoa." She breathed, realising she was now safe. Stefan shrugged.

"I didn't want to scare you." Bonnie nodded and frowned at him curiously.

"How did you know where I was?" Stefan smiled.

"Well, your grandmother told me what you were doing. I guessed the where." He explained, earning a scowl from Bonnie the second Stefan mentioned that he had visited her Grams. Her witch instincts kicking in. Brushing aside her uneasy thoughts, Bonnie turned back and pointed down into the hole where the large stone boulder was. Stefan followed her finger.

"I heard them… down there…behind the door." Stefan's eyes widened in shock then fear when he realised what Bonnie was talking about. She had stumbled upon the tomb Damon was so obsessed with gaining access to, to free Katherine. "Are they in pain?" Bonnie asked. Stefan nodded slightly.

"In the beginning… yes. But not anymore." Bonnie frowned at him in question. "They've starved to the point of desiccation." Bonnie's eyes widened.

"But if they have blood…"

"That's not going to happen, Bonnie." Stefan reassured her firmly. "They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe." Somehow that didn't seem to bring either of them any comfort. Something was coming … something bad.

* * *

 **Bree's Bar  
** **Night**

At the counter; Elena, Damon, Phoebe and Bree were taking shots of liquor with the other patrons. Bree had just finished re-filling the shot glasses, and had raised hers. Elena, Damon and Phoebe followed suit.

"Ready… GO!" Bree counts them down. They all shoot. Elena downs hers quickly, claps her hands and starts doing a little dance.

"That's three!" She yells as Phoebe swallows and nearly spits hers back out again laughing at Damon who had dribbled a little down his chin. "Aw, do you need a bib?" Elena mocked playfully. Damon raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." Phoebe continues to giggle drunkenly, and Damon grins at her; pleased that Phoebe was enjoying herself. Elena shrugged dismissively.

"Whatever." Then she stands up from her bar stool and glances around at the other bar patrons who were all in various states of inebriation. "All right! Who's next?" When she had no takers, she turned to Bree. "Another round, Bree." The bartender smiled, but didn't immediately refill Elena's shot glass. Phoebe raised an eyebrow at the teenager.

"Honey, you should be on the floor!" She observed, and gave a small hiccup. Elena swayed slightly drunkenly.

"I'm not even drunk." She admitted. "My tolerance is, like, way up here." Elena jumps on the spot as she reaches for the sky. Phoebe nods and Bree shrugged before pouring more liquor into Elena's shot.

"All right. Here you go." She pours another for Phoebe and Damon, who don't immediately shoot them down. Unknown to them both, a man entered the bar and walked over to the counter to sit away from Elena, Damon, Phoebe and the other patrons. The only one to take notice is Bree, who goes over to him and motions towards the trio.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Night**

Jeremy and Anna had decided after the library to head for the Grill for some down time. Once there, Jeremy challenged Anna to a game of table soccer. However, he was still curious about the journal Anna had mentioned her great-grandfather owning once-upon-a-time.

"So, you have no idea where the journal is?" Jeremy asked Anna as he continued fending off Anna's attack and scoring a 'goal'. Anna shook her head.

"Nope. Gramps died." She replied. "And all the kids split his stuff. I can ask." Jeremy nodded, but still looked curious.

"I just find it weird that our ancestors kept the same kind of journal. It's crazy." Anna thought for a moment.

"Maybe it's based in some partial reality?" She suggested. Jeremy shook his head.

"No. It's gotta be metaphorical. My ancestor wrote short stories." Anna smiled.

"So, that's why you're hung up on the fiction of it all." Jeremy laughed with amusement. Still sceptical about the possibility of real life vampires.

"No, I'm hung up on the fiction of it all because I've seen _The Lost Boys_ and _Near Dark_ like fifty times." He explained. Anna looked interested.

"Are those movies? Hey, I've never seen them." Jeremy was thrown by the change in topic. "Maybe we can have a Fright Night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies." Jeremy hesitated.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Anna frowned slightly.

"Why does that sound like a 'no way in hell'?" Jeremy was taken aback. Anna immediately back tracks. "Sorry, I'm blunt." Jeremy smiles reassuringly, but has a deep sadness in his brown eyes that Anna is surprised to see.

"No, it's – I don't want you to get the wrong idea." He tries to explain. "I just recently got out of something. It's a little too soon, you know?" Jeremy hints and Anna immediately understands and chuckles awkwardly.

"Oh please, sure. No worries." Jeremy relaxes, pleased that he hadn't offended her. "I meant as friends." Anna sees the time and steps away from the game and grabs her things. "Yeah. Look, I really gotta go. Nice meeting you, Jeremy." Anna waves and turns to go, leaving a bemused and slightly smitten Jeremy behind.

* * *

 **Bree's Bar  
** **Night**

Elena and Phoebe are playing pool together, with Elena ahead a few points ahead of Phoebe.

"So how you holding up?" Phoebe asked Elena. The teenager shrugged, as she set up her shot.

"I'm still not sure what to think about Stefan and Katherine, to be honest." Elena admitted. "But I do think I definitely needed this. It's helped a lot." Phoebe grinned and wrapped her arm around Elena's shoulders to give her an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm glad, sweetie. But eventually, you're going to have to make a confirmed decision. The situation surrounding Stefan wouldn't stay away forever." Phoebe reminded her. Elena nodded.

"I know. I'll deal with it when we get back to Mystic Falls." Elena confirmed and took her shot, knowing two balls into a pocket. Phoebe cheered.

"Woo! Good shot!" Elena laughed and high fived Phoebe. Phoebe discreetly gave Damon the thumbs up when she knew that Elena wasn't looking. Suddenly, Elena's phone starts ringing. She frowns and stumbles over to pick it up.

"It's Jenna." She announced and Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird. Hope nothing's wrong." Phoebe mused as she lined up her own shot and missed. "Damn!" Elena giggled as she answers the trilling phone.

"Hello?"

"Elena?" Jenna sounded frantic causing Elena to frown with concern.

"Jenna! Hold on, it's loud in here." Elena indicated to Phoebe that she was going outside to take the call and Phoebe nodded.

"Elena, where are you? Are you okay?" Jenna demanded, and Elena had to block one ear to hear what her aunt was saying until she was outside.

"Huh? Yeah. No, I'm good, everything's fine." Jenna's voice was still muffled by the loud music Phoebe and Damon had cranked up on the jukebox. "Hold on, I can't hear you." But Jenna was not amused.

"No, it's not fine! I got a call…" Elena got outside, but stumbles drunkenly and drops her phone. She picks it back up.

"Hello?" The same mysterious man from before suddenly comes up from behind Elena and cover her mouth, muffling the surprised shriek that Elena let fly. She drops her phone, hanging up accidentally.

Back at the pool table, Phoebe had abandoned the pool table and was heading back for the bar to talk to Damon when she stumbles against Bree who was also returning there as well. Phoebe gasps and stumbles when she is hit by a premonition. Damon, alarmed, immediately goes to Phoebe's side and grabs a hold of her before she could fall to the ground. In the premonition, Phoebe saw images of Bree making a phone call; and a mysterious, young brunette-haired man with a cold, unyielding expression who approaches Elena and covers her mouth to drag her off somewhere… Phoebe jolts back to the present and glares accusingly at Bree, whose eyes widen in realisation.

"What did you see?" Damon whispered urgently. Phoebe breaks eye contact with Bree and turns to face Damon.

"Elena. She's in trouble." Phoebe explained. Damon frowned in confusion.

"What? But she was with you at the pool table." Phoebe grabbed his hand and started heading for the main entrance.

"Yeah, but she had to go outside to take a phone call." Phoebe told him, and Damon cursed.

"Shit! That girl's a danger magnet." He mutters irritably. Both of them leave the bar and look around for clues. Phoebe spies Elena's phone on the ground and picks it up.

"Damon…" Phoebe holds up the phone and Damon grabs it, looking stony-faced. He grabs Phoebe's arm.

"C'mon." They walked around the bar, and over to an adjacent electrical building. They see Elena hanging onto a tank. Phoebe rushes forward.

"Phoebe! Don't let Damon come any closer!" Elena warns her frantically, earning a surprised look from Damon. Phoebe frowns in confusion.

"What? Why?" Damon is caught off guard when the same man that kidnapped Elena in Phoebe's vision attacks him with a wooden plank with supernatural speed. It was a trap.

"Damon, no!" Elena squeals, and Phoebe spins round and reacts with horror as the man repeatedly hits Damon over and over again. Elena jumps down from the tank and she and Phoebe run towards Damon.

"What the hell!?" Damon snarls, trying to fend off his attacker. Suddenly, the man tosses aside the plank of wood and withdraws a large can of gasoline which he immediately pours on Damon.

"NO!" Elena shouts and Phoebe frowns furiously and rushes the man, kicking him away from Damon. However, the man recovers easily and grabs Phoebe by the throat, revealing to both her and Elena vampire teeth. Damon roars with fury when he sees the other vampire holding his beloved by the throat and moves to intercept.

"Who are you!?" He demands. The mysterious vampire looks back at Damon looking mildly incredulous.

"That's perfect! You have no idea!" He exclaims. Phoebe grabs the man's arm, trying to dislodge his tight grip.

"Hey, could you vague that up a little?" She quips, croaking a little. This little remark causes him to toss Phoebe away from him, and she landed in a heap coughing. Elena runs to Phoebe's side and helps her up.

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Elena demanded. The angry vampire turned and glared at Elena.

"He killed my girlfriend!" He roared before turning and wailing on Damon once again. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" Damon immediately went quiet and avoided eye contact with him, realising who this guy was.

"Nothing." Damon replied. Both Phoebe and Elena were confused.

"I don't understand." Elena said. Her kidnapper turned and walked towards them, stopping just before he reached them.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Do you get it now?" He seethed. Phoebe and Elena's eyes widened in realisation just as Damon was assaulted with a baseball bat.

"Ahhhhh!" Damon yelled out in pain. Phoebe suddenly wished she had Prue's active power. Elena glared at Damon.

"Lexi?" She looked back at Lexi's obviously vengeful boyfriend with sympathy. "Lexi was your girlfriend?" Phoebe cupped her mouth in horror.

"Oh God. You're Lee. She told me about you." Phoebe explained to him. Elena frowned at her.

"She told us both." She corrected her friend. "But she also told me that you were human." Lee nodded.

"I was."

"Lexi turned you?" Elena questioned, both horrified and loving the idea of devoting yourself to someone that you'd be willing to turn them to be with them forever. Lee nodded once again.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." Phoebe avoided looking in Damon's direction, knowing that her stupid lover was most definitely looking at her. She just hoped he wasn't getting any ideas. Elena tried to stall Lee from doing something unnecessary.

"She loved you. She said that, "When it's real, you can't walk away."" Lee snorted, already knowing what Elena was doing, but drawing the wrong conclusions.

"Yeah, well. That's a choice you're not going to have to make." Lee tossed aside the bat and withdrew a box of matches. Elena and Phoebe's eyes widened in horror. Despite her misgivings about Damon, Elena knew that Phoebe would be utterly devastated if Damon were to be burned to death.

"Don't!" Elena yelled. Phoebe tried to move to Damon's side, but Lee growled threateningly.

"Please! Please, don't hurt him!" Phoebe begged desperately. Lee lights a match and holds it over Damon who glared defiantly at Lee.

"I'm doing you a favour." Lee insisted and both Elena and Phoebe knew it was time to reveal the truth.

"Wait, please!" Phoebe rushed over to Lee who continued to growl threateningly, but Phoebe ignored him in favour of whispering the truth in Lee's ear. The vampire hesitated, completely stunned at what Phoebe had just told him. When Phoebe pulled back, Lee had hope in his eyes.

"Lexi loved you! And she was good!" Elena told him, desperately. Lee looked like he was debating with himself. "And that means you're good too." Phoebe stepped away from Lee and walked over to Damon, pulling the confused and highly suspicious vampire to his feet and shielding him with her body. She fixed Lee with a strong, firm look.

"Be better than him. Don't do this. We're begging you, please." Phoebe urged. Lee paused, weighing up his options before blowing out the match and tossing it to the ground. Both Phoebe and Elena relaxed. "Thank you." Lee scoffed.

"It wasn't for any of you." He then turned and left, presumably to go find Lexi wherever she was hiding out. Phoebe then abruptly turns and hugs a bewildered Damon, who instinctively wraps his arms around Phoebe. Elena jogs up and checks him over for any obvious injuries before taking a respectful step back. Phoebe eventually steps back, a fierce expression on her face. Both Elena and Damon are taken aback.

"What's with the face?" Damon asked cautiously. Phoebe looks at him.

"There's more to my premonition." She explains and then proceeds to tell both Bree's involvement and what she suspected.

* * *

 **Bennett Residence  
** **Night**

Stefan escorts Bonnie home. He still had uneasy feelings about what he and Bonnie had uncovered back at Fell's Church, and even worse feelings about what Elena could possibly be thinking or feelings wherever she was … with Damon and Phoebe. Bonnie's grandmother appeared at the front door, anticipating their arrival. Grams smiled at them.

"Well, now, look who's returned from battle." Bonnie rolled her eyes, but smiled affectionately at her grandmother. "Can I talk to your friend for a minute?" Grams asked Bonnie. She nodded and turned back to Stefan, smiling at him gratefully.

"Thank you." Stefan smiled back and Bonnie turns and goes inside. Grams stands in the doorway, looking at Stefan calmly.

"I appreciate your help, Stefan." Grams explained. Stefan nodded, then blinked when he remembered where he had seen this woman before.

"You're welcome, Sheila." Sheila's smile grew, pleased.

"I wasn't sure that you remembered."

"October 1969." Stefan recalled, thoughtfully. Sheila looked surprised.

"I was barely a teenager!" Stefan smirked at the memory and chuckled, earning a curious look from the old woman standing before him.

"And you were leading what was probably the only anti-war sit-in within miles of Mystic Falls." Stefan agreed.

"Hmmm." Sheila smiled, looking down memory lane. Stefan leaned against the porch.

"You know, when you spoke, people were mesmerized. I know I was." Sheila was touched and then she chuckled when she remembered what happened next.

"Until the cops showed up." Sheila sighed sadly, coming back to the present. Then she fixed Stefan with a serious look. "You took a big risk coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you, realise who you were." Stefan looked solemn, agreeing with her. "It could have gone in a completely different way." A shadow crossed over Stefan's face, as counted his blessings that it had gone in his favour.

"Your family has a very long history of keeping my secret." Stefan replied quietly. "I knew that I could trust you if you believed I was worthy of your trust." Sheila was quiet for several minutes.

"Bonnie knows, doesn't she?"

"Yes." Stefan nods. Sheila looks sad for several minutes.

"Please understand." Stefan raises an eyebrow at Sheila. "Our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else." Stefan nodded.

"I know that."

"As long as we're clear. Goodnight, then." Sheila bids him goodbye.

"Goodnight, Sheila."

* * *

 **Bree's Bar  
** **Night**

After Phoebe had revealed the rest of her premonition to Damon and Elena, to say that Damon was pissed was an understatement. When Damon went deathly quiet, his jaw set and his eyes focused and went from being his normal baby blue with a hint of mischief and flirtation to a silvery-blue and hard as flint; his anger had no limits.

"Meet me at the car." Was all Damon had to say to Phoebe and Elena, and they obeyed without question. " _The Devil went down to Georgia…"_ was all Phoebe could think, and Elena had gone pale. Damon casually burst through the doors, cool as a cucumber, and sauntered up to bar where Bree was alone; drinking shots. "We were just leaving, I wanted to say goodbye." He told Bree, breezily. Bree didn't turn around.

"Good to see you again, Damon." She replied flatly. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"No kiss?" Bree hardened and turned around to confront him.

"I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink."

"And you're telling me this why?" Bree looked like she wanted to give him such a slap that he'd fly straight to the moon and back again. Damon was unimpressed.

"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" Bree turned away, but jumped when she saw that Damon was already in front of her. She gulped with fear. She decided to bargain for her life. "The tomb can be opened." Bree admitted finally. Damon's eyes flashed and he moved closer to her, cutting off all possible escape.

"You're lying!"

"Emily's grimoire, her spellbook. If you know how she closed the tomb, the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb." Bree promised. Damon was silent for several seconds, which gave Bree hope that she might come out of this unscathed. _Keep dreaming…_

"Where is this book?" Damon asked quietly.

"I—I" Bree stuttered.

"You have no idea, do you?" Damon sneered. Bree shook her head, reluctantly.

"No." She knew she had just signed her death certificate, and Damon knew it if the unsympathetic smirk on his face meant anything. "I'm telling you the truth." Damon leaned into her personal space, knowing that she was uncomfortable.

"And I believe you." He cups Bree's face with one hand. "My dear, sweet Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry." Before Bree could ask why, Damon thrusts his hand into Bree's chest and grabs her heart.

"Ugh!" Bree gags before Damon rips her heart out. Her lovely body topples to the bar floor. Damon stares blankly at her corpse as her blood drips gruesomely from his clenched hand where her heart sat nestled in his strong grip. He carelessly lets the organ drop from his hand and wipes it off with a cocktail napkin, grabs his jacket and leaves. Phoebe and Elena knew better than to question him the second he got into the car and drove off. But it was safe to say – at least to them – that Bree was almost certainly dead.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoyed this newest update. I'm looking forward to reading some large reviews with 2 or more sentences. The next chapter, as always, will be out soon. Please review!**

 **TTFN :)**


	36. My Undead Stalker

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence. I lost the plot, and needed a breather to retrace my steps. Hopefully this chapters makes up for that!**

 _ **Charmed**_ **© Constance M. Burge and** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron and the movie's talented group of writers and editors.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **MY UNDEAD STALKER**

" _Every move you make. Every vow you break. Every smile you fake. Every claim you stake. I'll be watching you."  
_ _ **~The Police: 'Every Breath You Take' (Synchronicity [1983])**_

* * *

 **On The Road Back To Mystic Falls  
Night**

The road trip back to Mystic Falls was quiet, tense and very uncomfortable. Phoebe glanced around at Elena, who was sitting in the backseat looking devastated and casting Damon angry looks. Damon, on the other hand, was studiously ignoring them both; a fact that Phoebe couldn't fault him for. The vampire had suffered enough for that night, and just barely made it out of their situation with his dignity in tact: his jet black hair now reeked of gasoline and his black clothes were sticking to him like a second skin. Phoebe knew that Damon was not likely to appreciate or accept sympathy to soothe his battered ego, and would sooner remove his daylight ring and walk into direct sunlight than admit it. Phoebe sighed and turned to stare out of the window. There couldn't be a worse moment for Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On_ to suddenly come over the car radio, and both Phoebe and Damon stared at the radio like it was a potentially lethal type of snake. As Phoebe reached over to change the station, Elena suddenly spoke.

"How did you and Damon meet exactly?" Both Phoebe and Damon froze and looked at each other. After several minutes, Phoebe responded.

"I told you already. Didn't I?" Elena frowned, wondering why Phoebe was being so vague.

"No, all you told me was the movie _Titanic_ was basically a rip off of Primrose and Damon's romance." Elena retorted, ignoring the snort that Damon gave.

Phoebe paled.

"Ah." She looked at Damon for assistance, but the vampire merely shrugged as though to say: _'you got yourself into this mess, don't drag me down with you.'_ Phoebe sighed. "Has this got anything to do with what we were talking about today?" Phoebe ignored the curious look Damon shot the both of them out the corner of his eye, as Elena blushed and hesitated.

"Not exactly." She admitted. "It's just that song sort of got me wondering…" She trailed off. Phoebe chuckled uncomfortably, trying to figure out a way out of this awkward situation, made even more awkward by the smirk Damon was displaying on his handsome face and the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. Then she was struck with an idea. Phoebe just hoped that her theory was correct.

"Would you like me to show you?" She asked. Both Elena and Damon looked at her with shock.

"How the hell can you do that?" Damon asked dubiously. Phoebe turned and grinned at him.

"Premonitions work both ways, Damon. I can receive them, and I can also project them."

Damon looked sceptical.

"What do I have to do?" Elena asked, sounding very interested. Damon choked on his spit.

"You can't be serious?" He exclaimed. Elena smirked at the back of his head.

"What's the matter, Damon? Afraid I might see something you want kept secret?" She teased. Damon scoffed.

"And what exactly would I have to hide back then?" Phoebe turned their attention back to her.

"All you need to do is hold my hand and close your eyes. I'll do the rest." She explained. Phoebe looked over at Damon, who was looking uncomfortable. "You're welcome to see this too, Damon. If you want to." Damon pulled over, and glanced down at Phoebe's outstretched hand. Elena had almost immediately grabbed the witch's hand and was waiting impatiently for Damon to make up his mind. Reluctantly, Damon took Phoebe's hand in his and both teen and vampire closed their eyes. There was a warm, tingling sensation in their hands as Phoebe started channelling, going back into her past.

"Wow, this is weird…" Elena muttered.

Phoebe smiled.

"Now, I want you both to picture a boat deck. It's night time; all the stars are out and the air is cold and crisp." It didn't take long for Damon to identify what Phoebe was talking about, because he had lived it once before. But it took Elena by surprise. The feisty teenager suddenly glimpsed the image of an impressive boat deck circa the early 20th Century. It was an eerie sensation.

"Wow! Am I actually seeing the Titanic right now?" Elena exclaimed, rhetorically. Then suddenly, she recognised somebody very familiar. "Woah, Damon. I didn't know you had long hair back then." Damon grumbled and frowned with embarrassment, but said nothing. Past-Damon was talking to a girl whom Elena believed to be Phoebe's great-great Aunt Primrose. The resemblance to Phoebe was freaky, and she gave a cry of shock when she realised what Primrose had intended to do. "Committing suicide? Really?" Elena was taken aback. "Isn't that a little extreme?" She demanded, sadly.

Damon fielded that question.

"If you knew the guy she was engaged to, you'd jump as well." Damon answered, still sounding bitter. Elena tensed when Primrose fell off the side of the ship, still clinging to Past-Damon's hand frantically, having had second thoughts against dyings, then gasped when Stefan made his appearance.

"Stefan…" Elena whispered.

"Yep, Steffie also officially met Phoebe here too." Damon explained matter-of-factly.

They both continued watching up until the brothers pulled Primrose back over the railing before Phoebe broke the connection and sat back to observe their reactions; she wasn't disappointed. Damon studied Phoebe curiously, remembering that night well and thanking every entity that existed for putting forward the suggestion to Primrose to make an attempt to end her life. It lead both of them to this moment. He gave Phoebe a look of open adoration and thankfulness; a look Phoebe returned. Elena glanced between them noticing their genuine looks of love, and immediately felt like she was being a bit voyeuristic. But at the same time, she realised just how much she wanted that and more from Stefan; and decided to give her boyfriend a second chance AFTER he gave her an explanation regarding Katherine.

"Did you see what you needed to see, honey?" Phoebe asked Elena as Damon resumed driving, returning his thoughts back to Emily's grimoire and how he was going to locate and collect it. Elena nodded, but then turned her attention back to Damon.

"Why did you bring me with you and Phoebe?" She asked him. Damon sighed and glanced at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Elena." He reminded her. "You should give yourself more credit!" Elena made a face.

"Seriously?" Damon grinned.

"You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like." He explained, then grinned devilishly. "And, I knew it would piss off Stefan." Elena was about to retort, when she realised he was teasing her and smiled.

"I used to be more fun." She admitted. Both Phoebe and Damon nodded.

"You did okay." Damon insisted.

"And you still can be. It just takes a bit to get back into the swing of things." Phoebe agreed. Elena nodded.

"And I saved your life!" Elena reminded Damon. Phoebe objected to that.

"I think you mean **we** saved his life." Damon was grateful.

"I know."

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Damon dropped Phoebe back at the Gilbert's house before driving Elena to the Boarding House to face the music with Stefan. He had invited Phoebe for a nightcap, but the witch politely declined; citing an interest in catching up on her sleep. A little disappointed, but understanding; Damon didn't argue. But he did enjoy the look of utter nervousness on Elena's face when he parked in the Boarding House garage, and decided not to wish Elena luck. _Where's the fun in that?_ He thought with amusement as they walked up the staircase. Damon casually abandoned her with a careless wave as he meandered in the direction of his own room, while Elena made her way towards Stefan's room. Knocking politely, she walked right in to finally confront him face-to-face about Katherine.

"Hi." Elena greeted her boyfriend, dully.

"Hi." Stefan replied. He looked nervous. _Good…_ Elena sized him up and crossed her arms, not moving any closer to him until she had heard what she needed to hear from him.

"You could have told me." Elena pointed out, bluntly. Stefan nodded, maintaining the distance Elena was setting between them and smiling nervously at her.

"I wanted to tell you." He answered truthfully. Elena frowned at him.

"You said no more lies. Only the truth." She accused him. "I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother. And that my best friend is a witch – something that you can relate to – and I can accept that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible." Elena glared at Stefan, causing him to wince at the ferocity of the look. "But this… this lie. I cannot take." Elena started pacing, and walked over to sit on Stefan's bed, sighing. "What am I to you? **Who** am I to you?" She demanded.

"You are not Katherine." Stefan told Elena firmly. "You are the opposite of everything that she was." Elena eyed him dubiously.

"And when did you figure that out?" She asked. "Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?" Stefan shook his head.

"Before I met you." Elena was taken aback. This was the very last thing she expected to come from Stefan's mouth.

"What?"

"The first day of school; when we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena." Stefan explained firmly. Elena stood up from her perch on Stefan's bed.

"Then when was it?"

"May 23, 2009." Stefan admitted reluctantly. Elena froze, her eyes widened when she recognised that date.

"But that was…"

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge." Stefan confirmed. Elena was shocked.

"You were there?" Stefan nodded solemnly.

"Every couple of years, I come back here to see Zach and see my home." He explained. "Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it." Elena covered her mouth her hand, unable to speak. "I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged." Stefan paused, letting his mind drift back to that terrible night. "Your dad was still … he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him until I helped you." Elena was in tears.

"Oh my God." She gasped. "When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could work out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle." Stefan nodded sadly.

"I went back for them. But it was too late, I couldn't…. I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face." Stefan remembered the genuine shock and surprise he experienced when he registered Elena's face. "You looked like Katherine, I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her." Elena nodded. "I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town." Stefan looked Elena in the eyes. "But Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but you were so sad." That was all well and good for Elena, but it still didn't answer Elena's first and foremost question:

"Why do I look like her?" Elena demanded. Stefan gave a martyred sigh.

"Elena, you've been through so much."

"Why do I look like her, Stefan?" Elena insisted, firmly. "What are you not telling me?" Stefan shrugged, just as confused as Elena was.

"It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth." This was where Stefan really hesitated. The knowledge he was about to tell Elena would either crush her, give her some relief or a combination of the two. He decided to take the plunge. "You were adopted, Elena." Stefan finally admitted.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Library  
** **Night**

Jeremy sat on the floor of the library, surrounded by books, looking up the information he needed for his extra credit report for Alaric. Suddenly, Anna appears and approaches him with a folder.

"There you are." Jeremy looks up from a book and gives her a smile.

"Hey."

"Hi." She replies almost dismissively. "Okay, look. I know I don't know you, so don't ask me why I did this." Anna explains to a slightly confused Jeremy. "I just, sometimes…mostly all the time – I need to be right." Jeremy nodded uncertainly, indicating for Anna to continue. "So I googled and…" She thrusts a folder at Jeremy who takes it.

"What is it?" Anna sighed.

"Proof. Sort of." She explains. Jeremy starts looking through it. The folder contains printed-out articles from the Mystic Falls Courier newspaper. Some of the articles read sinister headlines like: _'Another Animal Attack – Second attack in two weeks lead to closings and cancelations'_ and _'Campers found mauled – Animal attack suspected in recent deaths.'_ He looked up at Anna.

"What does this mean?" He asked. Anna took the folder back and spread out the contents on the floor so the both of them could see it more clearly.

"Well, I only went back as far as 1942, and found that there's been a string of animal attacks periodically in and around this town for the past seventy-five years." She tells him. "It's consistent. In '62, five bodies were found. In '53, four people killed. In '74, three people dead. And there's been five this year." Jeremy's face clouded over. "All attacked. All suffered major blood loss, as in drained of blood."

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Night**

Elena was still reeling from the information Stefan had just told her about being adopted. Both she and Stefan were sitting together on one of the red sofas in the Salvatore's parlour, with Stefan questioning whether or not he should've told Elena this news in a more delicate way. But then realised that no way was going to make Elena feel any less shaken than she looked right now. Elena turned to Stefan with large, sorrowful eyes.

"How do you know all this?"

"Your birth certificate from the city records." Stefan explained. "It says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant." Elena nodded, liking this less and less.

"What else do you know?" She whispered. Stefan shook his head.

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk." He told Elena, firmly. She nodded. "If someone found out I was asking about Katherine…" Stefan cut himself, off mentally shuddering at the possible consequences of such a phenomenon occurring. He turns and takes Elena by her shoulders gently. "Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love." Elena's face brightened at his words. "I love you." Stefan admits and submits to Elena's kiss before he cradles her in his arms as she cries.

However, Elena had a bone to pick with her aunt the second she got home.

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

The second Phoebe stepped through the threshold of the Gilbert household, she was hit with tension so thick she could cut it with a knife… and all of it coming from a very stressed out and extremely agitated Jenna. Phoebe's aim was to head upstairs to the safety of the guestroom, and away from the firing lines…

"Elena?"

But it became clear that this was not going to be possible. Phoebe swore quietly to herself before heading back down the staircase, and pasting on a hopefully innocent, relaxed and calm expression on her face as Jenna came into the hallway, looking for all intents and purposes, out for blood; not an entirely inappropriate action, considering the town they were living in. Phoebe winced as a wave of anger hit her straight in the face.

"Nope, just me." Phoebe called out. Jenna's face softened slightly the moment she clapped eyes on Phoebe.

"Oh, Phoebe. Sorry, I thought that you were Elena." Phoebe smiled.

"Easy mistake. Something wrong?" She inquired, even though she already knew. Jenna's face instantly hardened again.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." _Oh, I bet I do…_ Phoebe thought, but forced her face to remain calm and neutral. "Elena skipped town today. Didn't bother to call me and tell me why, or why she wasn't in school like she was supposed to be." Phoebe gave a pained smile.

"Did she now?" She wanted to be anywhere but here, but she suspected correctly that Jenna probably wanted Phoebe to stick around as back up for the impending parenting that was about to happen. Little did both women know that the shit was about to hit the fan, big time. And it had nothing to do with Elena's truancy and that she had skipped town.

Minutes later, Phoebe was stuck sitting in an armchair nursing a glass of red; and trying to figure out a polite way of getting out of this situation about to erupt before her eyes. Jenna was sitting on the sofa, flipping furiously though the pages of a magazine; not really looking or taking the content in, when the front door opens and closes. Elena walks in and immediately claps eyes on Phoebe. Elena's eyebrow rises in question, before she notices her aunt sitting on the couch, then a thunderous look creeps across her otherwise lovely face, and Phoebe knew something was wrong. _What is this?_ Phoebe couldn't help but wonder as Jenna fixes Elena with a stony glare, oblivious to Elena's obvious anger.

"I don't set a lot of rules, Elena. Not with you." Jenna began her 'lecture' as Elena's eyes narrowed, ringing alarm bells in Phoebe's head. "I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that?" Jenna demanded.

Elena scoffed in disbelief.

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies." Jenna's eyes narrowed angrily as Elena turns and walks away towards the stairs.

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me, I didn't do anything!" Jenna warned her, following her to the staircase as Phoebe followed both women warily. Halfway to her room, Elena turns on Jenna.

"Okay… Question: am I adopted?" The anger on Jenna's face evaporates faster than water in the Sahara desert and she suddenly looks scared. Phoebe's face reacts with shock. What exactly did Stefan tell her while she was alone with her tonight? "I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. "How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that." Elena demanded, sounding betrayed.

Jenna can't meet Elena's eyes.

"Elena, I don't… they asked me not to." Phoebe winced. That was clearly a very wrong thing to say to somebody obviously coming to grips with the fact that the man and woman that raised her and called her their daughter, weren't in fact her real parents. Elena's face closed off immediately.

"I don't want to hear it!" She screamed and continued down the corridor to her room, slamming it behind her which made the walls shake from the impact. Jenna looked at Phoebe helplessly, but the psychic witch wisely chose to stay out of it. This was a family matter, people outside of the family had no business knowing. Phoebe merely gave Jenna a sympathetic smile before bidding her goodnight and retreating to the safety and privacy of the guestroom.

Phoebe pulled out her phone and began a new text:

 _'Just found out an interesting twist in the Katherine/Elena saga, Damon. Poor Elena is devastated.' – P :'(_

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Night**

While Elena's personal brand of 'hell' descended in the Gilbert house, Alaric was at the Mystic Grill; sitting up at the bar, drinking bourbon. The history teacher and amateur vampire slayer was brooding; trapped within a distant memory that seemed to be causing him pain. Damon enters, and swaggers up to the counter, sitting two seats down from Alaric who takes notice of him and turns in his direction. Both Damon and Alaric make brief eye contact with each other. Damon is the first to break contact and turns to the bartender.

"Bourbon." He orders succinctly. Alaric studies Damon intently, as the vampire takes his first mouthful of bourbon, seemingly ignoring Alaric staring at him. He lets his mind drift and Alaric remembers seeing his wife, a woman looking vaguely similar to Elena and Katherine called Isobel, lying in her bed. He had been getting ready to leave. Isobel had smiled at her husband.

 _"I love you."_ She had said. Alaric returns the loving gaze and leans over to kiss her tenderly.

 _"I'm going to be late tonight."_ He tells Isobel.

The memories shifted once again to one of Alaric's most painful recollections: that same night, Alaric returned home; expecting to find Isobel exactly where he had left her, asleep in their bed. Instead, he finds a then unknown vampire, standing with his back to Alaric and holding Isobel in his arms, drinking her blood. Alaric starts when he realises that that same vampire he had seen murdering his wife, was sitting two seats from him drinking bourbon and pausing to check a text message he had just received. He sets down his drink on the bar, trembling.

Damon frowns down at the text message he had just received from Phoebe; wondering what shit storm Stefan had created; since his baby bro was the last person Elena had seen and talked to before she had gone home and caused Phoebe to send him this disturbing message. Damon's thumb practically flew across the keys in his haste to respond:

 _'How intriguing. Do tell?' – D._

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Night**

Across town, Phoebe hesitated. She was definitely sure that Elena would be less than impressed if Phoebe had suddenly revealed her 'dirty laundry' to other people; god forbid even Damon Salvatore. But, Phoebe could sense that Damon was – slowly and but surely – attempting to turn over a new leaf, despite his somewhat obsessive attempts to gain access to an old tomb underneath the ruins of the Old Fell Church. She knew that if she persuaded him, Damon would keep Elena's unfortunate discovery a secret; lest he suffer Phoebe's wrath otherwise. _Hope I don't regret this…_ Phoebe reluctantly text a response back to Damon:

' _Come 'round tomorrow. I'll tell you then.' – P._

Damon's reply came back instantly.

 _'Can't get enough of me, huh?' – D ;)_

Phoebe rolled her eyes, and moved to turn off her phone when it dinged again.

 _'I'll see you then.' – D._

Phoebe sighed, shaking her head.

 _'Night, Damon.' – P._

* * *

 **Gilbert Residence  
** **Day**

True to form, Damon was extremely prompt and arrived at the Gilbert's house ready to hear this so-called 'fun fact' about Elena. Unfortunately, Stefan picked the exact same time to visit Elena as well, so Damon had to sneak in to avoid being detected by his judgmental brother. Damon came across the tree that was directly across from the Gilbert's guest bedroom window, and after glancing around for anybody who could be observing him at that moment, Damon expertly scaled the wall and perched on the window ceil of the open window. He found Phoebe sitting cross-legged on the bed typing away at her laptop, seemingly engrossed with what she was doing. Amused, he took in the view: Phoebe had obviously opted for a lazy sort of day, because she was dressed in black yoga pants, a Guns 'n Roses T-shirt and socks. Her normally curly brown hair had been freshly straightened and was tied back into a sloppy ponytail; and Damon noticed a pencil had been wedged in her hair and she was wearing reading glasses.

"Knock knock?" Damon drawled casually, causing Phoebe to jump ten feet into the air.

"Christ, Damon! A little warning next time." The witch scowled disapprovingly at the chuckling vampire who stepped into the room and came over, lounging casually next to Phoebe and peering curiously at the laptop screen.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, curiously.

"My job. I'm the advice columnist for _The Bay Mirror_ in San Francisco. This is today's entry." Phoebe explained distractedly as she scanned what she had already written and edited her work. Damon raised an eyebrow. Then promptly closed the laptop lid firmly. "Hey! What are you doing? I'm on a deadline, Damon!" Phoebe protested. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, ' _Bored in Berkeley'_ can wait a few minutes while you tell me this 'interesting twist' you described to me last night about Elena." Damon retorted, but not unkindly. "So spill, I've got shit to do today." Phoebe scowled at him.

"Well, excuse me." Phoebe bit back, before sighing. "In a nutshell, apparently, Elena was adopted." Damon's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Well, shit. Didn't see that one coming." Damon muttered, sitting up and giving Phoebe his complete attention. "I take it that she didn't take being lied to very well?" Damon guessed. Phoebe smirked.

"You tell me. You've lied to her, and not to mention the rest of us before. How do you think she'd take it?" Phoebe stated. Damon nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, it's out in the open now. I suppose that's what Stefan's doing here at the moment. Discussing Elena's adoption." Phoebe nodded.

"Yep." She opened up her laptop, momentarily pleased she had thought to save before Damon had unceremoniously closed the lid and put the laptop into automatic sleep mode. Damon took the hint.

"Well if that's all you've got for me. I'll talk to you soon." Phoebe nodded absently, lost in her train of thought. Damon was almost at the window, when he without warning paused and went back to Phoebe's side and planted a wet kiss on her cheek; catching the witch off guard and breaking her train of thought. Phoebe cupped her cheek and stared at Damon in confusion.

"What was that for?" She asked him. Damon smirked.

"I wanted to." He replied carelessly. "I also wanted to give you this, I kept forgetting to give it to you." Damon produced a necklace from the pocket of his jeans and dangled it in front of Phoebe's face. It was noted by the witch that Damon was holding the chain of the necklace with a handkerchief. Phoebe paused and stared wide-eyed at the necklace itself: it was silver, very intricate, very Wiccan and also very familiar.

"The triquetra?" She looked up at Damon questioningly.

"Is that what it's called?" Damon asked looking blank. "Well, you learn something new every day."

"Where did you get this?" Damon achieved the impossible; he actually looked genuinely modest for once.

"After I got over being mad at you when you came back that day – it literally took me a day and a half – I did some research about the Charmed Ones and stumbled upon that weird symbol." He pointed at the triquetra dangling from the chain in Phoebe's hand. "Didn't have a clue what the hell it was supposed to mean, let alone represent, and didn't really care, but I knew that it had some sort of connection to you so I had a necklace specially made for you and coated it in a layer of vervain."

Phoebe was almost speechless.

"This is my family's crest. It literally symbolises the Power of Three." She explained. "It represents the Triple Goddess: Maiden, Mother and Crone." Damon looked less than interested in the history Phoebe was describing to him. But he was pleased that Phoebe seemed to so eagerly accept his gift of devotion and protection.

"I'm just glad you like it, Phoebe." Damon stated. Then Phoebe frowned.

"Hang on, did you say you coated it in vervain?" He nodded, but he didn't say more. "See ya around, gorgeous." He promised before disappearing out of the window and out of sight. Phoebe gave a bemused smile as she examines her new necklace before tying it around her neck, shaking her head with fond exasperation and resuming her work.

* * *

 **Elena's Room  
** **Night**

Meanwhile, in Elena's room, hours after Damon's visit to Phoebe; Stefan and Elena were lounging around on her bed, recapping the events of the previous night. Including when Elena had run over that vampire in her car.

"Stefan, who was that man in the road?" Elena asked Stefan, who frowned.

"I don't know. Do you remember anything else about him?" Elena shuddered, but tried to remember that event while at the same time suppressing her fear.

"I wish. I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie." Elena admitted. "All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me." Stefan tightened his grip around Elena's shoulder and pulled her closer, wishing that he had been there to both protect her and ID the unknown vampire. They were silent for several minutes.

"I brought some vervain for, um – for you and Jenna." Stefan announced as he reached over and grabbed a box from the end of Elena's bed. Curiously, Elena sits up and watches Stefan open the box up. He smiles shyly at his girlfriend, who raises an eyebrow in amusement. It was slightly strange to see a highly dangerous vampire acting so coy and vulnerable, and not his usual way. "And, um…" Stefan produces a very masculine bracelet and gives it to Elena who takes it and examines it. "I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends." Elena smiles gratefully. "You can put it in jewellery, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you." Stefan instructs. He then passes Elena small vial of liquid vervain, while Elena also picks up a bunch of dried up vervain from the same box.

"Wow, there's so much to remember." Elena complained. But Stefan remained adamant.

"I know, but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful." Elena nodded understandingly. The young couple and Phoebe had no idea that the situation with the unknown vampire was about to get worse and even more dangerous. Downstairs, Jeremy was lost in his own little world, sketching at the dining room table. The doorbells rings, annoying Jeremy a little as he gets up to answer the door. It's a pizza delivery guy, who waits on the front porch; hood up which obscured his face and holding a bag with a hot pizza in his hands.

"Hey man." The guy, whose name was Noah, greets Jeremy with a pleasant smile, but a crafty intent in his eyes that Jeremy fails to notice. "It's gonna be $22 bucks." He tells the teenager while pulling the pizza out of the bag. Jeremy nods absently and turns to yell up the stairs to where Elena, Stefan and Phoebe were.

"Elena, I need the money!" He turns back to Noah. "Uh, here. Come in." Jeremy opens the door wider and walks down the hallway back to the dining room. "Just put it on the table." Jeremy disappears back into the dining room, and Noah pauses for a moment before deliberately stepping through the threshold of the house, and places the pizza on the table. Noah eyes Elena coming downstairs, and grins sinisterly from underneath his hood.

Elena retrieved the cash from her wallet.

"Hi, um, keep the change." She hands the money to Noah who takes it and walks backwards out of the house.

"Thanks. And you have yourself a good night." He tells her and Elena smiles at him before closing the door behind him. Noah turns around and pulls down the hood from his head. He is the vampire that Elena had run over with her car two nights before; and what was worse, was the fact that he had been unknowingly given an all access pass to the Gilbert household.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House  
** **Day**

Damon is downstairs in the Salvatore's private library. Books had been strewn haphazardly all around the room, as Damon sorts through books and discards the ones he doesn't need. This is what Stefan sees when he walks into the library.

"What are you lookin' for, Damon?" Stefan asks mildly, hiding the anger he was feeling towards his older brother about recent events.

"Not your concern." Damon replies without looking at him, and continuing to sort through books. Stefan's temper rises.

"No, but putting Elena and Phoebe in harm's way; that **is** my concern." He retorts, and Damon bristles inwardly that Stefan fully believed that he would deliberately put Phoebe into harm's way. Damon picked up a book and started flipping through it.

"Hm hm. What are you talking about?" Stefan just barely keeps his temper at that point.

"I'm talking about Atlanta." Damon looks up casually from his book and at Stefan, and smiles pleasantly.

"Oh, yeah. The three of us had a blast." Damon smirks. Stefan continues his accusations.

"I get it. You're just bitter because **one** of us gets to be with the person that we love, and Phoebe is still resisting your advances to get together again." Damon eyes Stefan in annoyance and suspicion where was he going with this. Those figures were yesterday's news. "And as for Katherine? Well, she's just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?" Stefan fished.

Damon rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon stated, not even remotely fazed by Stefan's childish taunting about their love lives; successful or otherwise. Stefan did not smile at his small triumph.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." He pointed out. Damon eyes Stefan, and points out:

"Don't you have school?" Damon grabs another book off the shelf, as Stefan walks out of the room not seeing Damon watching him leave.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School  
** **Day**

It was the end of class and Jeremy was taking his time packing away his stuff. A paper is thrown down on his desk by Alaric, who waits to see Jeremy's reaction to a large red 'A' he had marked on Jeremy's work. He was very proud of how much effort the young Gilbert boy had put into his extra-curricular essay. Jeremy grinned, stunned by the grade.

"Surprised?" Jeremy glanced up at Alaric, who was slouched on the desk opposite with his arms crossed casually over his broad chest. "It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually believe that there are vampires in Mystic Falls, do you?" Alaric walked back over to his desk and sat down behind it. Jeremy shrugged.

"No I mean, I think statistically there's been more and more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing; more so than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia." Jeremy explained. Alaric nodded, understanding Jeremy's logical reasoning. It was obvious the boy had put a lot of thought into the subject. Still…

"It's conjecture, but it's also creative. Which is why you got the 'A'. I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy of it all." Alaric warned him. Jeremy scoffed, slightly amused by the idea.

"Ah, I won't." He reassures his teacher. He gathered up his things, gets up and leaves the classroom. Jeremy was almost out the door when something else occurred to Alaric.

"The source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Johnathan Gilbert…?" Alaric queried, quizzically. Jeremy stopped and looked back at him.

"My ancestor's journal?"

"I'd really like to see that sometime." Alaric asked, looking like a kid in a candy store. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked, incredulously. Alaric nodded enthusiastically.

"A first person account of the Civil War? That like porn for a history teacher." He explained to an amused Jeremy who digs around in his backpack and retrieves Johnathan Gilbert's journal.

"If you think my essay's creative, wait till you get a loud of this thing." He told him, tossing the journal casually onto Alaric's desk. Alaric picked up the book carefully because of its age.

"Thank you." He told Jeremy sincerely. Jeremy smiles and nods before turning and disappearing to his next class. Alaric turns the book around and around his hands before unbinding it and thumbing through the pages curiously.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High  
** **Front Courtyard  
** **Day**

Following Stefan's advice, Elena promptly started handing out the vervain laced accessories to her friends. She and Caroline were walking across the front courtyard lawn, and Caroline was observing the necklace Elena had just given her.

"It's so pretty." Caroline gushed. "Thank you. God, it'll go with like, everything." Then she looked at Elena curiously. "What's the occasion?" She asked. Elena shrugged like it was nothing.

"No occasion. Just a little friend gift." She replied, dismissively. Both girls sit down at a table.

"Lesbian friend necklace? 'Cause we're freaky like that?" Caroline teased Elena, winking sarcastically. Elena gave her a warm, disarming smile.

"Your friendship is important to me." Elena insisted. Caroline's smile faded slightly.

"Why are you being so mushy?" Elena sighed.

"Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's okay." Caroline bit her bottom lip, looking slightly guilty.

"I was gonna talk to you about that." Caroline confessed. "I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but … I feel like we've peaked as friends." Elena nodded, encouraging her to go on. "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this." Caroline frowned. "It's weird. It's weird, right?" Elena considered this before nodding uncomfortably.

"It's a little weird, but…" She laughs. "If it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." Elena decided. Caroline disagreed.

"But it's all about you." She insisted. "Matt's not over you, and we all know it." Elena shook her head, firmly.

"I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on." She unwraps her sandwich and Caroline looks at her, unconvinced.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill  
** **Late afternoon**

Phoebe made her way into town, intending on running a few errands and just generally taking a long walk to keep her mind off her troubled thoughts. She couldn't deny it to herself, that despite craving a world without demons, she hadn't counted on being bored half the time. The crazy part was that she actually missed it when demons, warlocks and the like made attempts on her life, her sisters' lives or the occasional unfortunate innocent. Granted, Elena was now being targeted by an unknown vampire that neither Stefan nor Damon knew about. Which meant that Phoebe had the perfect opportunity to do some research into who the jackass was, but no further attempt on her life had been made; so Phoebe had no choice but find some other way to amuse herself.

Eventually, Phoebe made her way into the Mystic Grill seeking a bite to eat before heading back to the Gilberts. She was halfway through her burger and fries when the door opened admitting Elena and Bonnie who waved at her when they noticed her, and a few minutes later Matt Donovan; whom Phoebe noticed was understandably a little more quiet and withdrawn since Vicky's 'departure' from Mystic Falls. Wincing sympathetically at the melancholy feelings she could sense coming from the blonde jock, she couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation he and the cute waiter, Ben, started up the second Matt sat at the bar.

"Matt Donovan." The blonde glanced up at Ben, curiously. "What do you know?" Ben observed, smiling pleasantly at him. Matt returned the smile, and reached out to shake Ben's hand.

"Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?" Matt greeted him. Ben nodded, as Matt requested a job application and handed it to him wordlessly. He retreated momentarily to give Matt some breathing space to fill out the form. A few minutes later, Ben walked back over and placed down a tray of glasses.

"Rough season, bud." Ben attempted to strike up a conversation with Matt, who shrugged as he glanced up at the older boy.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games." Matt stated. Phoebe noted the annoyance in his tone as he admitted this fact. Matt passes the completed job application to Ben, who took it and raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna be workin' here?" Ben questioned. Matt ignored the obvious retort.

"Yep, followin' in your footsteps, minus the state championship." He replied, dryly. Phoebe nodded, not altogether surprised that Ben and Matt knew each other. She had a feeling that they were close to age.

"Well, we can't all be Football Gods." Ben shrugged. Matt looked defeated, and Phoebe frowned.

"Yeah." If Ben noticed Matt's pain, he didn't say anything.

"So what's the plan? Cook line?" He asked, curiously. Matt shook his head.

"Busboy." He mumbled.

Phoebe decided now was as good a time as any to leave. She finished off her last mouthful of her soda before getting to her feet and headed for the bathroom. She caught the tail-end of the conversation between Elena and Bonnie, and realised that both girls were discussing Elena's newfound adoption status.

"I can't believe you're adopted." Bonnie was saying. "I never saw that coming." Phoebe agreed with her sister witch. It wasn't something any of them expected, considering how much Elena and Jeremy resembled each other, and cousins – which was essentially what they were to each other now – didn't usually look anything like the other.

Elena nodded.

"It gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate." Elena stated. "It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents. None of it makes any sense." She sounded frustrated.

"Which is why you should ask Jenna." Bonnie insisted. Phoebe stepped into the bathroom, as Elena groaned at the idea. She emerged minutes later, and nearly collided with Elena as both of them headed out of the front doors.

"Whoops! Sorry, Elena. How was school?" Phoebe greeted the younger girl, who looked a little awkward.

"It had its moments. Can I drop you off anywhere?" Elena asked her. Phoebe looked thoughtful.

"I was just on my way home." Phoebe stated. Elena frowned, noting that Phoebe actually looked a little bored.

"I need some help buying some accessories for the Decade Dance at school, do you wanna come with?" She asked. Phoebe smiled.

"Sure, why not?" She agreed, and Elena returned the smile linking arms with Phoebe. Both of them made their way through the parking lot towards Elena's car when Elena's cell phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Phoebe asked curiously. Elena frowned at caller ID, before answering the phone and holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered, as she and Phoebe continued walking to her car.

"Hello, Elena." An unfamiliar male's voice responded.

"Hey, who's this?" Elena replied, retrieving her keys. Phoebe's own phone buzzed, and she glanced down to see she had a text message from Damon. Smiling, Phoebe hit reply, and was texting something back when she was suddenly hit by a wave of panic. She immediately glanced up and saw a wide-eyed Elena gaping at the driver's side window.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe questioned, urgently. Elena didn't reply, instead turning on the spot to glance behind her. Phoebe looked up and noticed a man dressed in jeans and a hoodie walking slowly towards her. Her eyes narrowed, immediately getting bad vibes from him. "Get in the car, Elena. Quickly!" Phoebe stated firmly. Elena didn't waste time as she hung up and quickly unlocked the doors, and gets in. Phoebe follows suit and buckles up as Elena ignites the engine, reverses and speeds off down the road; narrowly avoiding hitting the hooded stranger.

"Oh, my God!" Elena breathed, white-knuckling the steering wheel. Phoebe glanced at the teenager with concern.

"You're alright, sweetheart. Just breathe." Phoebe ordered her, and Elena relaxed; but only a little. "We need to tell Stefan this." She tells the scared girl. Elena nodded and immediately changed course, heading for the Boarding House.

* * *

 **A/N: There we are. I broke hiatus. Hope that you've enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review with your thoughts. The next chapter will be up soon. TTFN xx**


	37. All Shook Up

**What's happening, guys? My apologies for my long absence, but your patience waiting for this new chapter hopefully won't be wasted. Please enjoy!**

 ** _Charmed_** **© Constance M. Burge and** ** _The Vampire Diaries_** **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron and the movie's talented group of writers and editors.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **ALL SHOOK UP**

" _I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink.  
_ _But now I'm insecure and I care what people think."_ ** _  
_** ** **~ Twenty One Pilots: 'Stressed out' (Blurryface [2015])****

* * *

 ** **Salvatore Boarding House  
**** ** **Day****

It took a lot of effort for Phoebe to attempt to calm down a visibly freaked out Elena as she drove the both of them to the Boarding House to let Stefan know of the danger. Several times, Elena almost caused an accident; to the point that Phoebe was forced to suggest that the poor teen pull over and allow her to drive so that they would get to their destination in one piece. Phoebe, having dealt with this garbage for nearly eleven years, took all of this in her stride – having literally stared Death in the face on more than one occasion – and was able to adapt and focus.

Elena was not as lucky.

"Elena, honey. I'm gonna need to you to just take in a few deep breaths for me, okay?" Phoebe instructed the younger girl, using a soothing voice as she buckled herself in and readjusted the mirrors. Elena, still white as a sheet, nodded and closed her eyes; drawing in a slow deep breath as Phoebe indicated and pulled out onto the street to continue towards their destination. "Good girl. Another." Phoebe said, watching both the road and Elena out of her peripheral vision to make sure that she was actually calming down like she needed her to do. It wasn't going to do them much good, if Elena hyperventilated or did something much worse.

Thankfully, Elena seemed to be calming down a little. "I'm alright."

"That's good to know. We're almost there." Phoebe stated. There was silence for several minutes before Elena suddenly voiced the question both of them were obviously thinking out loud:

"Why me? What does he want me with me?" She asked, frowning. "A-and if he's trying to kill me, when why call first?"

Phoebe shrugged as she turned down the Salvatore's street. "In my experience; the bad guys usually do that to psych their victims out before they moved in for the kill." Phoebe said. "My sisters and I have had that happen to us so many times, it takes the suspense out of it."

"How do you stand it?" Elena frowned.

"It took a while when we first started out, but we eventually got used to it. I'm not going to sugarcoat it and say that it gets easier; because it doesn't. The bad guys just get more creative … and sometimes annoying with their psychological torture." Phoebe admitted, turning into the expansive driveway and breezing on in. Then after putting Jenna's car into park; she turned and gave Elena a very serious look. "At the moment, you are dealing with vampires who probably don't give a shit about who you are, or what you are; except for the one very obvious fact that you are their next victim. All vampires are predators, Elena. They hunt and stalk. And I'm pretty sure that both Damon and Stefan will back me up when I say that it is probably one hell of a rush for them."

Elena looked shocked by Phoebe's blunt, no-nonsense explanation, and followed suit when Phoebe immediately got out of the car and walked calmly, but with a noticeable tension in her body towards the front door. It was obvious that this bothered the older woman more than she let on. Elena hurried to her friend's side and thudded loudly on the front door. Stefan immediately answered, looking concerned.

"Phoebe? Elena? What are you doing here?" He asked, standing back to give admittance to his best friend and his girlfriend. Elena immediately sought comfort from Stefan as Phoebe filled him in on the situation.

"Elena just had a nasty encounter with a particularly cheeky vamp a few minutes ago." She explained, as Elena shuddered and pulled away from Stefan, walking towards the library.

"What happened?" Stefan demanded, alert. Elena and Phoebe gave him a run down on what this mysterious vamp had said; and Phoebe grew more and more worried as Stefan's face became graver and graver by the second.

"What's with the face, Stef? You're making me nervous." Phoebe stated, and Stefan snapped out of his brooding thoughts and smiled apologetically at both of them.

"It's nothing." He promised, before suddenly getting to his feet and striding over to the large mantelpiece and picking up something small. "I want you to take this." Stefan takes a seat on the coffee table in front of Phoebe and Elena and hands his girlfriend what appeared to be a strange looking, old-fashioned compass. Elena looks down at it in astonishment.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch." She looks up at him with confusion, and Phoebe looked at him with suspicion. "How did you get it?" She asked.

"And what were you doing with it?" Phoebe added, silently asking Elena permission to take it and examine the 'compass' for herself.

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you." Stefan explained. Phoebe raised an eyebrow as she handed the compass back to Elena, who opened it up and observed what was inside with confusion.

"What happened to it?" She asked.

Stefan hesitated, "Well, it's not just a watch. It's a … it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires." He said.

"Handy." Phoebe grinned. Stefan smiles a little at her words before he gently takes Elena's hands in his own and started to show her how the compass worked. Before their eyes, the needle suddenly whirs around and clicks into place, pointing exactly at Stefan. "Wow..." Phoebe muttered, as Elena looks up at him with shock.

"Why did my father have it?" She asked, puzzled. Stefan's face was grim as he thought back to what he could remember of his girlfriend's ancestor. Phoebe frowned at the negative feelings she was sensing from her friend.

"The Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us." He explained.

"Did you know them?" Elena prodded.

"Yes." Stefan replied. Suddenly, Phoebe's phone vibrated loudly; informing her that she had a new text, and the witch swore a little under her breath when she realised that she hadn't replied to the previous text that Damon had sent her … before Elena was taunted by the unknown vamp from before.

"Oh, damn. I'll be right back." Phoebe said, tugging free her phone from her pocket and strode quickly to the hallway leading to the front door and lent against the wall, out of sight of both Stefan and Elena.

"I want you to keep this." Phoebe paused, and started to eavesdrop. "That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger." She discreetly looked around the wall she was leaning against and saw Elena and Stefan having a moment on the couch. She retreated quickly when it became obvious that the couple were about to kiss, and she didn't want to be a voyeur. She glanced down and checked her messages.

 _'Are you alright? Why didn't you respond to my text?' - D._

Phoebe sighed, accessing speed-dial and taking the call outside; trying to keep the conversation private, despite Stefan's perfect hearing. Damon almost immediately picked up after a couple of rings.

 _"You know, texting a response costs less..."_ Damon answered, sounding rather tongue-in-cheek. Phoebe hastily brushed it aside.

"Yeah, well. This is quicker and better heard than read." She responded.

 _"Why do I get the feeling you're about to tell me something bad?"_ He grumbled, already sounding irritated and Phoebe hadn't even told him what the trouble was.

"Because everything lately has been bad. Why should it be any different?" Phoebe retorted, dryly. "A vampire threatened Elena this afternoon."

 _"And I'm supposed to care because...?"_

"I just thought you should've been kept informed." Phoebe stated, rolling her eyes at Damon's attitude. "It's probably a good thing that I just happened to be there at the time. Elena was seriously freaking out."

 _"Are you hurt?"_ Damon was immediately alert. But instead of being charmed and flattered that he was looking out for her wellbeing and trying to get back on her good side, it only irritated her that he seemed to disregard his brother's girl and focus only on her. Phoebe shook her head.

"No. He didn't attack us. Elena and I got into her car and immediately drove here to the Boarding House. Stefan and I managed to calm her down." She confirmed, then sighed heavily. "Damon … while I appreciate that you want to see to my welfare, there was more than one person involved in this situation. I think you need to work on your compassion." She suggested.

Damon snorted, _"Compassion? Compassion is earned, Phoebe."_

"Alright fine. If you won't show it for them, do it for me then." Phoebe challenged him. Damon was momentarily silenced.

 _"Oooh, that's dirty..."_ He pointed out, sounding both amused and resentful.

"Mmm-hmm."

 _"Fine. If I must."_ Damon groaned. Phoebe laughed a little as Elena and Stefan suddenly appeared from the house, with Elena eying her curiously and Stefan eying her with concern and apprehension, considering who she was talking to at present.

"C'mon Phoebe, we gotta get going. I still need to buy some more accessories for my outfit tonight." Elena reminded her as she trotted over to the driver's side of Jenna's car and got in. Phoebe covered the mouthpiece.

"Just a sec." She responded to her, before returning to Damon.

 _"What happening tonight?"_ He enquired, curiously. Stefan walked up to Phoebe's side, rolling his eyes at Damon's question.

"There's some sort of dance happening at the school tonight. I'm helping Elena with her outfit." Phoebe responded, glancing at Stefan with a raised eyebrow when he approached.

 _"How neighbourly of you."_ Damon teased.

"Hey, give me a break. After I sent in my column, I was bored and I had nothing to do." She protested, defensively.

 _"If you were so bored, you could've come to me. We could've found something to do to amuse ourselves-"_ Damon flirted, but Phoebe immediately cut him off.

"Yeah, nice try." She scolded him.

"Phoebe!" Elena yelled impatiently. Phoebe glanced over at the impatient teenager and sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I gotta go. I'll keep you informed." She promised Damon, before flipping her phone shut and shoving it into her pocket as she turned towards a patient, but worried looking Stefan.

"You okay?" He asked her, mildly concerned. Phoebe was slightly surprised by his question.

"Peachy keen, why?" She responded, walking over to the passenger side as she waited for him to explain himself.

"Well, you were there when Elena was taunted. That can't have been fun for you either." He pointed out. Phoebe smiled.

"The thought is appreciated, Stef. But I've been through worse than this." She said, earning a horrified look from him as a result.

"Worse than this?"

"Yep." Phoebe nodded, smiling pleasantly. "I'll tell you more about it later." She pulled Stefan in for a hug before letting go and sliding into the passenger side. The bemused vampire closed the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Elena asked her, curiously. Phoebe looked at her with surprise.

"What was what about?"

"What Stefan was saying to you. Didn't look good." Elena sounded worried. Phoebe smiled and made herself comfortable as she slid on her sunglasses.

"Stefan just wanted to know if I was okay after what happened." She reassured her. Elena frowned.

"Are you?" She asked, as she reversed back and turned the car towards the driveway, waving at Stefan as she went; and receiving a wave back. Phoebe sighed.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because whatever you said to Stefan made him react in horror." Elena insisted, stubbornly.

The Charmed One shrugged, unconcerned. "I just told him the truth."

"Which was?"

"Like I told Stefan: 'I'll tell you more about it later'." Phoebe said firmly, putting an end to the conversation and changing the topic. "Now what exactly are you looking for to complete your outfit?"

* * *

 ** **Mystic Falls High School  
**** ** **Late Afternoon.****

A few hours later, Matt was helping a surprisingly quiet and nervous looking Caroline paint a banner for the dance that night. He couldn't help but look over and see how much of a mess Caroline was creating with a simple chore. It was weird, because the normally bubbly blonde was usually more careful with tasks like this, especially because it involved an annual school social event which Caroline always treated as a crash course in planning her future wedding, bridal shower, baby shower etc.. Everything had to be just so, and the fact that she seemed distracted or flustered was … not her.

"I've never seen you such a mess." Matt observed, glancing up from his part of the banner he was helping Caroline paint. She scoffed, looking up and smiling at Matt.

"Don't talk smack." She said, swiping the paintbrush she was holding on Matt's arm, leaving a giant smear of paint on him. He laughs, dodging her when she attempted to do it again.

"I mean," Matt raises his paintbrush threateningly at Caroline, who immediately backs away, giggling. "I just thought that you told everyone else what to do." He elaborated, before they both go back to painting the banner.

Caroline shrugs, "Well, I do that, too, but if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know, I just like that we're hanging out." She pauses, biting her bottom lip nervously; debating with herself about whether or not she should take the plunge. "Who knew—you and me?" She said, shyly.

"Well, who knew you could be fun?" They both smile at each other, and continue painting.

 _This is going along better than I expected._ Caroline thought excitedly, then drew in a deep breath, deciding to continue playing it cool. _Okay, don't screw this up..._

"So what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway?" Caroline ventured, tentatively. Matt immediately stiffened up, looking uncomfortable. "Should we color-coordinate?" She added, playfully.

"Uh, I'm not goin'." Matt said, upset. That sent everything to a grinding halt as Caroline looked at Matt, shocked.

"Why not?"

Matt continued looking uncomfortable with the topic, "I gotta work, bussin' tables at the Grill." He explained. This was news to Caroline.

"Since when are you a busboy?" She wanted to know. The tone she was using, instantly put Matt on the defensive.

"It's a job." He pointed out, crossly. "You know, some of us have to work, Caroline. With our mom in and out, things are tight, so..." He trailed off, feeling embarrassed. Caroline looked up at Matt.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that." She attempted to defend herself. "I just meant that I didn't know you had a job." Caroline panicked when she realised how quickly south the conversation was heading, and was desperately trying to rein it in. Matt straightened up from his slouch.

"Well, I do." He sets aside the paintbrush. "I gotta go." Matt tells her, and leaves. Caroline watches him go, feeling upset.

* * *

 ** **Mystic Grill  
**** ** **Still Late Afternoon.****

Jeremy found himself in a good mood since receiving that 'A' from Alaric today in class for his History essay. It seemed like things were starting to look up since Vicky had ditched town without explanation. Sure, it still hurt that she was no longer in the picture; and he missed her badly, but he figured shit happens. And getting this grade was a great starting point for him to move on. He was in the middle of shooting a solo game of pool at the Grill, when Anna suddenly (and unexpectedly) approached him.

"Hey!" She greets him, brightly. "How'd it go?"

"What?" He looked at her blankly.

"The paper."

Jeremy immediately understood and grinned, leaning back down to make his shot. "Oh. I got an 'A'. He takes the shot, managing to sink a couple of balls as a result. "Thanks for the articles. They really helped." He said, graciously. Anna waved off the compliment, smiling at him for his achievement.

"Cool." Then her eyes focused, more interested in learning what Alaric's reaction to the concept of vampires in this town was. "So what'd he say about the vampires?" Jeremy looked up at her curiously. "Did he believe it?" She prodded. Jeremy scoffed, earning a barely noticeable narrowing of the eyes from Anna as a result.

"I don't even believe it." He stated, dismissively. "It's just a paper, Anna." Jeremy glanced at his phone and realised what time it was. "Anyways, I, uh—I gotta get goin'." He said, abandoning the cue stick on the green felt tabletop and grabbing his backpack. He walks around the pool table, heading for the main entrance. Anna follows him, looking pensive.

"Uh, hey, um … D-do you wanna do something later, maybe?" Anna asked, somewhat hesitantly. Jeremy winced, but you could tell that he was mildly tempted by Anna's offer.

"Uh, sorry. I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance." He explained, regretfully. She made a face.

"Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?"

Jeremy looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm failin' English, so I copped a plea." He said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something." Anna was strangely insistent, and Jeremy smiled and looked down. She got the hint.

"I'm being pushy again, aren't I?" She guessed. "Heh." Jeremy didn't bother to respond.

"Well, thanks for the help. I'll-" He cuts himself off, searching for the right words. "I'll see you around." Jeremy leaves the Grill as Anna watches him leave, feeling displeased with herself.

* * *

 ** **Gilbert Residence  
**** ** **Dusk.****

Phoebe discovered very quickly that Elena was using this trip to the mall, searching for the appropriate accessories for her outfit, as a distraction tactic to forget the news that she had actually been adopted as a baby. Well, that, and the fact that she was almost overwhelmed by the angry and betrayed emotions Elena was exhibiting. It was almost as bad as what both she and Piper had felt when they had learned not long after Prue had been killled, that their new innocent – Paige before they knew her – was their long-lost baby half-sister. Phoebe had taken the news better than Piper, but it didn't necessarily mean she was happy about being deceived.

The trip seemed to help Elena forget about her troubles for a few hours, before eventually both of them realised that sooner or later they had to get back home so Elena could get ready for the 'Decade Dance' as Elena had described it to Phoebe when the older woman asked her what accessories she needed. The fact that the theme happened to be the 1950s didn't faze Phoebe at all.

 _Doesn't mean that it hasn't been done a thousand times before …_ The witch mused to herself as Elena pulled into the Gilbert's driveway and cut the engine. But when the teen very obviously hesitated getting out of the car, and a dark expression crossed her youthful face; Phoebe knew she had to speak up and get to the bottom of Elena's dilemma.

"Alright, Elena. Spill." Phoebe dived right in, surprising her.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, in confusion.

"What's bugging you?"

"Nothing's bugging me." Elena insisted. Phoebe just fixed her with a 'I-haven't-come-down-in-the-last-shower' look that made the teenager wary.

"Seriously, Elena? Who do you think you are talking to?" She said. "I'm an empath remember? I can sense that you're harbouring a lot of resentment, and I know that it's not directed towards me." Phoebe was matter-of-fact. Elena immediately frowned at her friend, reaching for the door handle.

"I told you, Phoebe, I'm fine. There's nothing to discuss." Elena insisted, as she got out of the car and stomped her way across the grass and up onto the front porch. Phoebe huffed in frustration, and moved quickly to follow her.

"I beg to differ." She retorted, knowingly. Elena spun round to face her, her brown eyes flashing warningly in her anger.

"No offence, Phoebe, but it's really none of your business." She goes to unlock the front door, much to Phoebe's frustration. So the witch decided to use reverse psychology.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Phoebe agreed, feigning a dismissive tone. "What would I know? My mother and grandmother only did the same thing to me. But I guess I couldn't possibly know what you're feeling right now." Elena froze; her hand resting on the door handle. "But by all means, go right ahead." The teenager slowly turned and looked at Phoebe questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, quietly.

Phoebe smirked, taking a seat on the swing seat on the Gilbert's front porch. "I thought that it was none of my business?"

"Um-" Elena hesitated, causing Phoebe to sigh tiredly and launch into her explanation.

"As you know; my older sister, Prue, was killed by a demon." Elena nodded. "But what I didn't tell you and Bonnie at the time, was that both Piper and I believed that the 'Power Of Three' had been broken forever." Phoebe explained.

"Power Of Three?" Elena echoed, looking confused.

"My sisters and I are known among the supernatural as 'the Charmed Ones' but sometimes we are known by our collective power, known as 'the Power of Three'." Phoebe explained. "Our powers united together, is known to be the strongest kind of magic that ever existed in this world."

Elena's eyes widened in shock, "Stronger than Bonnie?"

"Yeah, I think so." Phoebe acknowledged, apologetically. Then she reached for the necklace Damon had given to her for protection and a sign of his devotion to her, and pulled it free from underneath her shirt. Elena immediately glanced at it.

"What's that?" She asked, curiously.

"This is my family's crest. It's called the Triquetra; it represents my sisters and I: a three way unity. Our bond not only as sisters, but also as sister witches." Phoebe said.

"I don't understand."

"Simply put; when the three of us work together as one, we are at our most powerful. But should one of us be killed..." Phoebe trailed off, just as Elena suddenly got the 'lightbulb-over-the-head' expression and finished Phoebe's explanation for her.

"-You become weaker." She guessed, and Phoebe gave a weak, sad smile.

"Exactly." She confirmed.

"I don't get what this has to do with my issues." Elena admitted, as she came over and took a seat beside her friend on the swing.

"Piper and I believed that the Power of Three died when Prue did, because without her the Charmed Ones didn't exist anymore. Or so we thought." Phoebe said. "Piper was furious – as it turned out, with Prue – and was not dealing with her loss at all, and I was trying to distract myself from falling apart by taking care of everybody else and everything else. It wasn't until Prue's funeral that we unexpectedly met Paige."

"You _met_ Paige?" Elena sounded surprised. "But I thought that she was your sister?" She said, puzzled.

"She is. Piper and my baby _half_ -sister."

Elena's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"Yeah. That was our reaction too when Piper and I finally found out. We both originally thought that Paige was just another innocent that we had to protect, despite the fact that Prue was no longer in the picture and that the Charmed Line had been broken with her death." Phoebe explained. "It was still our duty to protect her. However, neither of us were prepared when we forced our mother and our Grams to tell us the truth..."

* * *

 ** **(FLASHBACK)****

 ** **The Halliwell Manor: The Attic  
**** ** **San Francisco, CA  
**** ** **Night****

 ** **(2001: Eight-years ago)****

 _An angry, grieving Piper storms into the attic with Phoebe, Leo and Cole not too far behind. All three of them were confused; but Phoebe was also attempting unsuccessfully to calm her sister down._

 _"What's going on?" She calmly asked Piper, who had snatched up the lighter and was darting around the circle of large white candles she had previously set up hours ago to summon Prue, but had contacted their Grams instead._

 _"I'm going to ask Grams what's going on, actually." Piper corrects her, looking very determined._

 _"Grams?" Phoebe echoed._

 _"Mm-hmm." Piper confirmed. "'Your destiny still awaits', she says. 'There's a reason for everything', she says. So it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that reason is." Piper ranted, as she flipped to the spirit summoning page in the_ Book of Shadows _. Leo and Cole hovered in the background, looking nervous as Phoebe tried again to calm down her sister._

 _"Okay, but what should-" She is immediately cut off._

 _"'_ Hear these words. Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!' _" Piper chanted, letting out a semi-satisfied sigh. Almost immediately, Penny appears in a bright light. She blinks at Piper with bewilderment._

 _"Piper? Why are you calling?" Then she notices a worried Phoebe, and Leo and Cole blinking back at her, just as confused as she was. "P-Phoebe, wha-what's going on?" Penny demanded._

 _Piper dived right in._

 _"Grams; why does the Source think that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?" She requested, with a no-nonsense expression on her face. Penny immediately looks like a deer-caught-in-headlights, which only fuels Piper's suspicions._

 _"I do – I don't know what you're talking about." Penny lies badly. Piper's eyes narrow in annoyance._

 _"You know what, Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're worse." She pointed out._

 _Phoebe waded in, "If you know something, Grams, you have to tell us. We deserve to know."_

 _"I can't." Penny stated, looking helpless. "I'm sworn to secrecy." She explained._

 _"By who?" Phoebe asked._

 _"By me." A faraway ghostly voice pipes up. Patricia Halliwell – also known as, and hereafter referred to as Patty – materialises beside her mother, looking sober-faced and guilty._

 _"Mom...?" Piper breathed, looking shocked._

* * *

 ** **PRESENT DAY****

Elena blinked at Phoebe in astonishment, obviously unsure that she had heard the witch correctly.

"Wait. You can summon people back from the dead? Are you serious?" She asked, almost speechless.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah. It's one of your basic conjuring spells." She bit her bottom lip when she noticed the excited expression on Elena's face, and understood immediately what the girl was thinking. She quickly nipped it in the bud. "No spell can reawaken the dead, Elena. I hope you understand this." Phoebe told Elena, correctly assuming that Elena was about to ask her if she could resurrect her parents. Elena looked crestfallen.

"But you just told me that you summoned your mom and Grams back from the dead..."

"As ghosts, Elena. Nothing more." Phoebe stated, firmly. "Believe me, if there were such a spell, I would've already brought back a lot of people who were dear to me. But even then, I doubt that most of them would want to come back."

"Why not?" Elena demanded, looking hurt.

"Because they would be at peace." Phoebe explained, gently. She quickly continued with her story before Elena could protest some more.

* * *

 ** **2001: EIGHT-YEARS AGO****

 _Patty nodded sadly before she started to pace. Phoebe wasn't sure why she was so shocked that her mother was part of this; considering that if what Cole said about the Source was true, then the only way it could be possible was if her mother_ was _involved with all of this._

 _"We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be denied your powers. Your birthright." Patty explained, biting her bottom lip nervously. Both Piper and Phoebe waited impatiently for their mother to continue her story. "It happened after your father and I divorced, when Sam and I were together."_

 _"Sam?" Cole piped up, drawing the attention from everyone in the room. He looked confused._

 _"Her Whitelighter." Leo explained. An amused smirk immediately spread across Cole's face, much to Leo's annoyance._

 _"Hmm. Apples don't fall from the forbidden tree, I see." He observed, slyly, indicating towards both Leo and Piper's forbidden romance._

 _"Shhh!" Piper snapped, making both men fall silent. "Go on." She instructed her mother, curtly. Patty nodded, smiling a little._

 _"You were both toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat." Her smile fell. "You never knew I was pregnant." Penny stepped forward._

 _"I was the only one who knew."_

 _"And Sam, obviously." Patty added._

 _"Right. Well, yes, of course." Penny nodded impatiently, obviously trying to redeem herself in front of her visibly shocked granddaughters._

 _"We wanted to keep the baby, of course." Patty reassured her girls; but only Phoebe smiled back understandingly. Piper was still reeling from the information. "But mother-" Penny took over the explanation from a visibly upset Patty, who was uncomfortable reliving the memory._

 _"Well, I-I knew it would be disastrous." She turns to both Piper and Leo for the next part of the explanation. "You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with Whitelighters. I mean, let alone have children with them." Penny sounded a bit stressed, so Patty placed a calming hand on her mother's arm._

 _"So, that's why we had to – why we decided … to give the baby up." Patty swallowed hard. "Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home."_

 _"Yes." Penny smiled._

 _"Explains why the Elders didn't know about her." Leo glances at his wife and sister-in-law worriedly, unsure how well they were taking this news. Piper turned away, looking extremely stressed out. Phoebe however, wanted to confirm exactly what her mother and Grams had just told the both of them._

 _"Alright, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl, our innocent, is really … our sister?"_

 _Patty nodded, "Your baby sister." Piper winced, feeling anger and frustration settling in, while Phoebe looked completely floored. She was no longer the youngest Halliwell sister._

 _"Their baby half-sister." Penny corrected._

 _"But by my half, which makes her a sister witch." She explained. "Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all you three are here together by the book. Just like before." Both Piper and Phoebe paused and looked at their mother and Grams._

 _"Charmed. Again." Penny smiled happily at them._

 _Cole leans over to mutter at Leo. "And I thought my family was screwed up."_

* * *

 ** **PRESENT DAY****

Elena paused for a moment on the swing seat, just silently observing Phoebe who was lost in thought, sympathetically. It truly seemed, to the teenager, that the older woman had really been through a lot in her life: discovering that she was 1/3 of a trio of powerful witches, probably going through a lot of weird things, before losing her big sister to a demon, and then finding out that she had a long-lost baby half-sister?

Elena reckoned Phoebe must have strong wills to be able to cope with that much information overload. She was also not an idiot; Elena agreed that Phoebe knew _exactly_ what she was going through, and was pleased and extremely flattered that Phoebe trusted her enough with something as personal as this story. However, there was just one thing she wanted to know...

"How did you take it?" Elena asked, quietly. Phoebe glanced over at her, and frowned momentarily, trying to think back on how she felt. Then she smiled, causing Elena to raise one of her eyebrows.

"Stunned." Phoebe replied, honestly. "It's not everyday you learn that you have another sister, the same day you've just buried your older sister." Elena nodded, understanding. But then Phoebe frowned. "It was really Piper who didn't take the news very well, and she was very vocal on the subject."

* * *

 ** **2001: EIGHT-YEARS AGO****

 _It was clear to everyone in the room that Piper was not handling the discovery that not only was she now the eldest Halliwell Sister, but that the innocent that they were supposed to protect from the same demon that had killed Prue; was their long-lost baby half-sister._

 _"Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much." Piper snapped, and started to pace._

 _"Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie." Patty made an attempt to comfort Piper, who immediately spun on her mother; eyes flashing in her anger._

 _"Angry?" Piper scoffed, harshly. "Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This – this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, 'Gosh, I forgot. By the way, you've got a sister.' Especially_ not _today of all days!" Piper growled, causing both Patty and Penny to both wince out of guilt. But still Patty persevered._

 _"I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anyone should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how." She insisted, much to Piper's disgust and Phoebe's doubt. "Losing Prue, learning about another sister … this is your path. This is your destiny. Get angry about it, cry about it. But don't fight it. Or it'll consume you." Patty warned both of them._

 _Penny took her daughter's hand. "Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them." She stated, looking rather sad. Patty looked like she wanted to argue, but one look at both Piper and Phoebe's anxious and furious faces, forced her to reluctantly agree. Both she and Penny disappeared in a swirl of blinding white stars._

* * *

 ** **(END OF FLASHBACK)****

 ** **Gilbert Residence  
Mystic Falls, VA  
**** ** **2009: Present Day  
**** ** **Evening.****

The knowledge that Piper had reacted in a similar fashion that Elena did when she learned that she had been adopted, mellowed her a little bit; much to Phoebe's relief. It also gave the teenager hope that things might turn out for the best as a result; since it seemed like Piper, Phoebe and Paige were happy and closer than ever, despite having been deceived by two people they truly believed would always be honest with them from day one.

Elena just wondered if she would be able to feel the same way, or be able to trust Jenna. Since she hoped that her aunt had a good explanation into why Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were not her real parents. She was having a hard time understanding why this information had been kept from her all these years.

Was Jeremy really her brother? Were they really related?

Slowly, Elena stood up from the swing and faced a sombre-faced Phoebe, who was studying her carefully. The witch could sense that Elena was no longer angry, but the resentment from before they had started the conversation had not completely disappeared … but Phoebe wasn't worried. It was a better result than nothing.

"Thank you for telling me this, Phoebe. You've given me a lot to think about." Elena said, graciously. Phoebe nodded, also getting to her feet as she followed Elena inside the house. It appeared that Jenna wasn't home, or in another part of the house; unaware of her 'niece's' ire against her.

"Don't thank me yet, Elena. You still have to face your demons first, and conquer them before you can truly move on." Phoebe told the girl, who frowned at her friend in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Elena demanded, standing at the base of the staircase.

"You need to ask Jenna for the entire story, like Piper and I did with our mom and our Grams." Phoebe explained, seriously.

Elena bit her bottom lip, obviously uncomfortable with the idea. "I'm not sure I want to know the answer." She admitted.

"And you think we wanted to know?" Phoebe reminded her. Elena continued to hesitate.

"I don't know, Phoebe."

"No, Elena. You and I both know that you need closure about this. You need to learn the truth from Jenna. Think about it." Phoebe urged, before walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, leaving Elena to her own devices; debating with herself.

* * *

As the night went on, Elena had retreated back into her bedroom to complete her homework, and to get her outfit sorted for tonight's 50's Decade Dance. Eventually, the temptation of food summoned Elena from her room and she darted downstairs; headed in the direction of the kitchen. However, she suddenly hears Phoebe laughing and followed the sound towards the living room. She finds Phoebe having a conversation with Jenna, who was dressed up in a cute '50s outfit and straightening up the living room. Elena almost immediately stiffens when she sees her aunt, but nevertheless walks into the room unnoticed by Jenna who had her back to her niece; however Phoebe did notice and slyly encouraged Elena to come closer. This was a good moment to finally ask Jenna all about her adoption.

"Hey, Elena. You need help with your homework?" Phoebe asked, breaking the ice, and directing Jenna's attention towards her niece.

Elena shook her head, "I just finished it. I came down to grab a snack before I got ready for the dance." Jenna nodded, and Elena continued walking towards the kitchen, much to Phoebe's dismay and annoyance.

"Spoke to the insurance company." Jenna suddenly spoke up, causing Phoebe to silently cheer. Elena turned to face her, all business. "Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now." She offered. Elena nodded, and took in what Jenna was wearing.

"So, you're coming to the dance?"

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." Jenna confirmed, smiling at Elena who doesn't return it. Sighing, she walks around the couch and leans against it. Elena wonders over to the fruit bowl and picks up an apple. She is just about to bite into it, when she catches Phoebe's disapproving eye darting between her and Jenna, and groans before turning and looking accusingly at Jenna.

It was now or never.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Elena demanded, angrily. Jenna looks slightly startled by the sudden change in topic and casts an uncomfortable look at a blank-faced Phoebe.

"I don't think we should be discussing this in front of Phoebe, Elena." Jenna stated, trying to dissolve the uncomfortable topic. But Elena wasn't having any of it.

"Well, deal with it. I want her here. At least she has been honest and upfront about things with me … unlike you." Elena bit back. Jenna looks taken aback, and looks at Phoebe accusingly; but in the end sighs and reluctantly explains the situation to her stubborn niece.

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to." Jenna said, resigned. Phoebe winced at the negative emotions she was receiving from both women.

"If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth." Elena accused, and folded her arms across her chest as she waited for Jenna to continue. Jenna straightened up and drew in a deep breath before getting down to it.

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night, when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth." Elena eyes widened. "He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay. But a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were." Phoebe was shocked by the raw emotion displayed on Jenna's face as she recalled what happened the night Elena was born. "Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening."

Phoebe's heart went out to the poor couple. She remembered what a toll it had taken upon Piper and Leo when they were trying to fall pregnant with Wyatt, and had a fair idea what it probably felt for Miranda and Grayson to just suddenly have a newborn, newly abandoned Elena just fall into their laps.

"All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom." Jenna explained.

Elena was confused, "Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?"

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena." Jenna explained, patiently. "He took care of it. They didn't want to lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" Phoebe asked, cautiously, trying to tread carefully where she technically shouldn't be asking in the first place. However, to her surprise, Jenna answered the question.

"Just her name. Isobel." She said, sadly. Elena and Phoebe exchanged surprised glances between each other. It was clear that the explanation only raised more questions to be answered.

And that was perhaps the most frustrating fact of all.

* * *

 ** **Salvatore Boarding House  
**** ** **Night****

While Elena and Phoebe were learning a shocking truth from Jenna about Elena's adoption. Damon was sitting at a desk in the Salvatore's private library, jotting down the names of all the Founders of Mystic Falls. That was when Stefan walked into the room, holding behind his back, a battered and well-read journal. He approached Damon, who glanced up and took note of Stefan's stylised 50s haircut.

"You got the hair right." Damon tells him and returns his attention back down at the list he was creating. Stefan wordlessly drops the journal down on the desk in front of what Damon was perusing. The older Salvatore pauses and frowns at the journal. "Why are you bringing me dad's journal?" He asked, half-curious.

Stefan smirked, "Because you were looking for it."

"And why would I want it?" Damon asked. Stefan rolled his eyes, realising that his brother had not thoroughly dug deep enough for the information he was seeking.

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Perhaps maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding." He gestures insistently at the book, much to Damon's annoyance. "Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine, or the tomb, or how to open it." Damon impatiently retrieves the journal from the end of the desk and flips through the pages.

"I'm not surprised. The man could barely spell his own name." He stated, rather bitterly.

Stefan's voice practically dripped with sarcasm. "I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel." Damon smirked, not in the least bit fazed with what his brother was saying, because he really didn't care what Stefan had to say. "You know, I could help you." Stefan offered.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You? Help me? I don't know. Seems a little unnatural."

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine." Stefan said. Damon returned to his list.

"And what makes you think that once Katherine is released from the tomb, that I'm automatically going to leave?" He inquired, casually.

"Well, isn't that the whole reason why you're in town?" Stefan sounded confused and frustrated.

Damon dodged the question with another question, "What about the other 26 vampires?"

"What about them?"

"Well, if we somehow manage to release Katherine from the tomb, what happens to the other 26 vampires?" Damon taunted him.

"No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Katherine, I would consider that." Stefan stated, firmly, as Damon studied his brother shrewdly, trying to work out what his angle was.

"What are you doin'?" He asked, curiously. "What's your angle exactly, hmm?"

Stefan sidestepped the question. "Think about it."

"Why would I trust you?" Damon challenged him, causing Stefan to groan in frustration when he realised he wasn't getting anywhere fast.

"That's always been your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us." Stefan pointed out, before he grimaced at his brother and leaves the room, after patting the journal he had brought Damon so he could finish getting ready for the dance.

* * *

 ** **Gilbert Residence  
**** ** **Night****

Soon after their conversation, Jenna left for the dance when Alaric showed up to escort her. Phoebe had never seen somebody move as fast as she had seen Jenna go. But she supposed she couldn't blame the younger woman for wanting to flee the tense atmosphere. Elena, on the other hand, retreated into the safety of her bedroom to resume getting ready for the dance herself, leaving Phoebe to her own devices. She ultimately decided to help straighten up the house for her hosts, so Phoebe busied herself with the kitchen and did the dishes. Upstairs, Elena is adding the finishing touches to her '50s hairstyle and walks into the Jack and Jill bathroom she shares with Jeremy to blow dry her hair.

The vampire compass Stefan had given to her, is abandoned on her bed. But suddenly the needle starts to whirl around rapidly. But Elena doesn't hear it over the sound of her blow dryer. Phoebe, downstairs with her hands submerged in warm soapy water, pauses when she can sense somebody's excitement, and frowns. She didn't believe that it was coming from Elena, as the girl was currently brooding at present. Which could only mean that somebody had broken into the house and was currently prowling around; obviously intending on causing harm either to both Elena and herself, or just one of them.

"Hey, is somebody there?" She hears Elena calling out from upstairs. Phoebe immediately pulls her hands from the water and dries them, before heading for the staircase to investigate the possibility that they were in very real danger. "Phoebe? Jeremy?" Elena calls out again.

"Yeah, sweetie? What's up?" Phoebe responds back, and sees Elena sticking her head out of her bedroom, frowning a little. Although, when Phoebe responds she immediately relaxes.

"It's nothing. I just thought I heard a noise." Elena responds, then cuts herself off when she notices that the needle on the vampire compass spinning rapidly out of control. Frowning, Elena walks over to her bed and quickly picks up the compass, looking at the needle.

"Elena?" Phoebe calls out from the landing, maintaining caution as to not alert the culprit lurking around in their house that she was onto them. Elena picks up her phone and walks back out of her room, dialling Stefan's number as she went. "Who are you calling?" Phoebe asks, urgently. She could sense the excitement from this unknown person increasing and she really needed to get Elena out of harms way so she could deal with whoever it was.

"Stefan." Elena responds distractedly, putting the phone to her ear.

* * *

 ** **Salvatore Boarding House  
**** ** **Night.****

Damon is still sitting at the desk, resuming the task he was deeply immersed in, when he hears Stefan's phone go off. Frowning, he gets to his feet and picks it up. He answers the phone when he sees that it is Elena.

"Stefan's phone. How may I help you?" He answers, pleasantly. He hears Elena quickly walking down some stairs as she responds to his question.

 _"Damon? Where is he?"_ Elena asks, sounding anxious.

"He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone." Damon responded, wanting to get off the phone so he could resume his research. He raises an eyebrow when he hears Elena sigh with relief.

 _"Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning._ " She laughs a little, earning an eye roll from Damon. _"Stefan must be here. Thanks."_

"You're welcome." Damon responded, feeling slightly bemused. He was about to hang up when suddenly he hears Elena scream and Phoebe in the background shouting her name in horror. Without missing a beat, Damon immediately hung up and bolted straight out of the house in the direction of the Gilbert Residence.

* * *

 ** **A/N: Finally! Finished another chapter for this story.  
****

 ** **I hope that you all enjoy it, and please give reviews and feedback. No flaming! The next chapter should be out soon. TTFN ;)****


	38. Thrill Of The Chase

**_Charmed_** **© Constance M. Burge and** ** _The Vampire Diaries_** **© L. J. Smith. I don't own or have any affiliation with either TV shows.**

 **I also claim no ownership of the movie Titanic. That belongs solely to director James Cameron and the movie's talented group of writers and editors.**

 **Please review constructively and respectfully. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

 **THRILL OF THE CHASE**

" _I know you're thinking I'm heartless. I know you're thinking I'm cold.  
_ _I'm just protecting my innocence. I'm just protecting my soul."_ ** _  
_** ** **~ Sam Smith: 'Too Good At Goodbyes' (The Thrill Of It All [2017])****

* * *

 ** **Gilbert Residence  
**** ** **Night****

Elena pulled the phone away from her ear, and moved to hang up the phone. Unknown to both Phoebe and her, the vampire that they had been searching for was actually braced to the ceiling above their heads looking down at both of them; but mostly focusing his attention on Elena who had immediately let down her guard the second Damon had confirmed to her that his brother was on his way.

Suddenly, the vampire – whose name was Noah – jumps down from the ceiling behind Elena. She turns around and screams in fright, alerting Phoebe.

"Elena!" Phoebe hollers, pounding up the staircase just in time to see Noah grab Elena and extend his fangs, getting ready to bite her neck. Phoebe runs at him with the speed of a freight train and rugby tackles him away from her innocent, who stares down at them in horror.

"Phoebe, no!" Elena screams, and she darts in to help her friend. However, Phoebe seems to have the upper hand for the time being; seeing as Noah had not expected Phoebe to be as strong as she was, let alone willing to actually make physical contact with a vampire of all things.

"Stay back, Elena!" Phoebe urges, as she belts Noah in the face with her fist and mule-kicked him hard in the sternum for good measure. He hits the deck, seemingly down for the count. The psychic witch immediately turns and seizes Elena's upper arm. "Run!" She yells, and both of them tear down the stairs, trying to put distance between Noah and themselves. However, he recovers quicker than Phoebe had first anticipated, and manages to tackle Phoebe who shoves Elena to safety, and both she and Noah begin to wrestle. Noah's fangs get dangerously close to Phoebe's throat, as Elena desperately looks around for a weapon.

"Phoebe! Elena!" Stefan yells from the kitchen and rushes in, looking furious. He pulls Noah off of Phoebe and throws him over the couch, as Elena stoops down to Phoebe's side; frantically checking to see if her friend was unharmed.

"Phoebe, are you okay!?" Elena pleaded, then gasps out loud when she sees fresh blood on Phoebe's neck. Noah grunts and gets up from the floor in the living room, and vamp-speeds out of the house, followed swiftly by Stefan. Elena gently assists Phoebe upright and leans her against the wall, amazed that the witch hadn't yelled out in pain when Noah had managed to bite her. "I'll be right back." She reassures Phoebe who nods, clasping a hand to her neck as Elena disappears into the kitchen to grab a dishtowel to press against Phoebe's wound. Just as she returns to Phoebe's side and presses the dishtowel to the wound, Stefan returns with Damon in tow. Both brothers dash over to Phoebe and Elena, and Elena pushes herself off the floor and collapses in Stefan's arms, tightly holding on to him in her fear.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks Elena, frantically.

"I'm fine. But Phoebe got bitten." Elena responded, glancing over at Phoebe, who was being attended to by a very worried Damon.

"Phoebe." Damon crouched down beside her, and cupped her face. "Let me see." He urged, as Phoebe nodded and allowed him to peel back the dishcloth to see the bite mark. Damon's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took in the wound, obviously pissed that a strange vampire had somehow managed to gain access to the Gilbert's household.

"Is it bad?" Elena fretted. Damon gently probed around the mark, still examining it for worse damage.

"It's just a scratch. She'll live." He reassured them.

"I've had worse." Phoebe scoffed, as Damon pushed up his jacket sleeve and bit into his wrist. The skin gave way with an audible ''crunch' that closely resembled the sound of someone taking a bite out of a crisp apple.

"Drink until the wound closes." Damon instructed as a bead of his blood dripped down the side of his mouth. Phoebe hesitated, and Damon rolled his eyes. "Trust me." He urged, reopening the wound that quickly healed over when Phoebe made no move to drink. Phoebe grimaced at the thought of drinking blood, but gently grabbed Damon's wrist and guided it towards her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the wound and began to suck, as Damon groaned a little and pulled her close.

To Phoebe, much to her surprise; Damon's blood tasted like a rich vintage dark chocolate and smoked almonds, which didn't make it difficult for her to swallow it or savour the taste. Before Elena's eyes, the bite mark on Phoebe's neck knitted itself back together; until the skin was completely healed, like Noah hadn't done any damage.

"Woah..." Elena breathed, shocked at what she had just seen. Phoebe opened her eyes and pulled back from Damon's wrist, which was still slightly smeared from the blood she had been consuming. But not before placing a feather-like kiss there, as she glanced up and looked right into Damon's face. Her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the tender expression reflected in his sky blue eyes; and for a moment she could see _her_ Damon, the one she had met and fell in love with on the _Titanic_ all those years ago.

"Thank you." Phoebe murmured, smiling warmly at him.

"Any time." Damon replied, as he helped Phoebe to her feet and made sure she was steady before letting go. Elena, still frightened, stepped forward.

"Are you okay, Phoebe?" She asked her friend, bursting the little bubble Phoebe and Damon had been trapped in, causing Damon to replace his mask and step away. The witch turned and offered Elena a reassuring smile.

"Absolutely. Like I said before: I've had worse." She reiterated, but frowned at her with concern. "You on the other hand, look like you're overwhelmed." Phoebe reached forward and seized Elena' s hand and guided her over to the couch, pressing her down into it. Elena continued glancing at the front door, probably still expecting Noah to burst back inside to finish off what he had started. "Don't think about that, Elena. You're safe now." Phoebe scolded her, sensing Elena's panic and taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her while Stefan sat down beside her on the couch.

Damon snorted, "No she's not. Not by a long shot." Stefan turned and glared at his brother, who was pacing around the living room like an agitated tiger in its cage at the zoo. Phoebe sighed, patiently.

"Thanks for that, Damon. I was trying to keep Elena's mind off that and put her at ease." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. Damon paused and eyed her, looking momentarily remorseful, before recovering and continuing to pace.

"How did he get in anyway?" He asked, coolly.

Elena shrugged, "He was invited in." Then Stefan's eyes widened in horror, as Phoebe's head suddenly snapped towards him when she felt his fear.

"What's wrong, Stef?" She asked, worriedly.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." He stated, as Phoebe mentally kicked herself the moment he said this.

"Damn, you're right. I knew I recognised him from before."

Damon looked begrudgingly impressed, "Well, he gets bonus points for that." He looked directly towards Phoebe and Elena, and narrowed his eyes. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No." Elena replied, promptly. "He was too busy trying to kill both me and Phoebe." Damon glanced at Phoebe for confirmation, getting frustrated when she nodded and earning his brother's undivided attention.

"And you have no idea who this is?" He asked Damon, suspiciously.

"No." Damon said. Stefan just gave him a look, telling them all how unconvinced he was. Phoebe groaned at the barbs the brothers were throwing at each other, and she was getting sick of the mistrust between them both. However, she could sense that Damon was most definitely telling the truth; he had no clue who Noah was.

"Guys..." Phoebe spoke up, warningly. But Damon was determined to defend his honour.

"Don't look at me like that. I told you that we had company." He told Stefan, defensively. Stefan opened his mouth to retort, but Phoebe immediately intervened.

"Hey!?" Both brothers turned to look at her, surprised that she had raised her voice. "You both better knock it off, before I start banging heads together. All this tension in the room is going drive me insane!" Phoebe warned, sternly. Both Damon and Stefan immediately looked contrite, but the witch wasn't falling for it; there was a few hundred years worth of animosity between them that would take a very long time to get over, and if it was the last thing Phoebe ever did, she was going to repair their broken relationship. Elena suddenly spoke up.

"You think there's more than one?" She asked Damon, worriedly.

"We don't know." He admits, as he takes a seat on the arm of the couch, looking irritated.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan suddenly pipes up, and Damon was about to retort back at him with something snarky, when he suddenly understands what Stefan was hinting at and immediately looks fearful as he discreetly looks over at Phoebe, worriedly. He nods.

"Then we go get him tonight." Damon declares, earning alarmed looks from Elena and Phoebe. "You up to it?" Elena looks scared at first, but then her face set into a determination.

"What do I have to do?" She asks, as Damon hesitates a little. "What?" She asks, confused by his reaction.

"I was thinking of including Phoebe in on this too." He stated.

"Me? Why?" Phoebe demanded, looking surprised.

"A) because two heads are better than one. B) So you help protect Elena at the dance with us. Which means you'll need to chaperone. And C) This guy has already tasted your blood, Phoebe, and he's gonna want more of it." Damon listed the facts.

Stefan frowned at him, "You're going to use her as bait? Seriously?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Phoebe agreed, feeling slightly used. Damon moaned in frustration. He didn't like the idea of using the woman he loved as bait either, but if it meant the difference between Elena (and consequently Phoebe, since she lived in the same house as Elena) living or dying; both he, St. Stefan and Phoebe were just going to have to suck it up and accept that this was the only way to get rid of this guy.

"Look, for some reason; this guy has targeted Elena for reasons I don't really care to find out. But until this guy is put down, we don't really have any alternative. And I personally don't want to lose Phoebe again, if it's all the same to you." Damon ranted to Stefan, who looked peeved about it, while Phoebe was shocked by Damon's blunt confession about protecting her from premature death once again.

 _'I'd hate to know what Damon's reaction is likely to be if he learned exactly how many times I've actually died since he last saw me...'_ Phoebe thought, feeling morbidly amused as Elena scowled at Damon with impatience.

"Like I said: 'What do I have to do?'" Elena repeated the question from before, much to Stefan's dismay. Damon grinned in triumph before giving her the run down of his plan.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up." Damon suggested. Stefan and Phoebe exchanged uneasy glances with each other.

"Another bad idea." Stefan, ever the pessimist, pointed out. Phoebe sighed and clapped a hand on Stefan's shoulder drawing his attention towards her.

"I agree the idea sounds kinda dodgy; but until we get this guy, neither Elena nor I, or anybody living in this house is safe. Do you want to live with our deaths on your conscience, Stef?" Phoebe asked her best friend, ignoring when she noticed Damon bristling at the thought of her dying.

"It's worth a shot." Damon shrugged.

"I'll do it." Elena seconded the idea. Stefan looks visibly anxious about the idea; and like Damon he wasn't keen on the idea of losing Phoebe for a second time, and even more against the idea of Elena being killed by this vampire who seemed to have targeted her for whatever reason. Elena reached for Stefan's hand in hers and looks at him. "I'll be with the three of you. I'll be safe." She attempts to reassure him. Stefan lets out a reluctant sigh and nods, looking up at his brother who shrugs his shoulder once again and glances over at Phoebe.

"So hop to it, honey. Get dressed. We've got a dance to attend." Damon states, smirking cheekily at Phoebe who glowers at him.

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" Phoebe sighed.

"Nope. You don't." Damon agreed, slightly condescendingly. Fixing him with another scowl, Phoebe gets up from her perch on the coffee table and stands facing the three of them. Without another word, Phoebe clicks once; causing white stars to surround her and instantly her wardrobe shifted to a chic 1950s 'Pink Ladies' style outfit. Damon's mouth falls open, while Stefan looks taken aback.

"Wow, Phoebe. How'd you do that?" Elena marvelled at the quick change, impressed.

Phoebe shrugged, nonchalantly. "Another conjuring spell. I just visualise what I need and click." She explained, sashaying over to where she had set down her purse, feeling both brothers' eyes on her the entire time. She rolled her heavily mascaraed eyes.

"You look awesome." Elena approved. Phoebe's '50s outfit consisted of a pair of skin-tight black leather ¾ length pants with silver buttons, a sleeveless red collared shirt with black polkadots knotted into a bow at her navel, a bolero-style black leather jacket and high-heeled black peep toe stiletto pumps. Her long curly brown hair had been pulled back into a high pony tail and accessorised with a red bandanna.

Phoebe grinned at the compliment. "Thanks, sweetie." She smacked her lips together after applying her favourite blood red lipstick and throwing a smirk in the direction of the still surprised looking Salvatore brothers. "What's the matter?" She asked, looking slightly concerned. Elena rolled her eyes and came over to Phoebe, hooking an arm through hers and leading her over to the front door.

"Give me a sec. I've just gotta get something quickly from my room." Elena explained, as Phoebe smiled and nodded, waiting for the teenager to come back. A sudden warmth at her side, caused Phoebe to turn and find herself staring right at a very attracted Damon, who was smirking at her.

"She's right you know. You do look awesome." He stated.

Phoebe smiled at him, and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks." Elena bounds back down the staircase and grabs Phoebe's hand, dragging her out of the front door.

"Come on, or we're gonna be late." She said. Damon moves to follow the girls, when Stefan unexpectedly claps a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You got something on your cheek, bro." He smirked, indicating to his own cheek as he chuckled maliciously at him. Frowning, Damon takes a look in the mirror and sees that Phoebe had accidentally-on purpose left a giant red lipstick kiss mark on his face.

"PHOEBE!" Damon yelled out indignantly.

* * *

 ** **Mystic Falls High School  
**** ** **Night.****

The '50s dance is in full swing; with the Mystic Falls High students dressed to the nines in their best 1950s getups and dancing to 'This Magic Moment'. A song that Phoebe made a face at, as she walked into the dance, arms linked with Damon, behind Elena and Stefan; who were glancing about the dance floor along with her and Damon for any sign of danger.

"This looks like a swell dance. Shame about the music." She mused, earning a slight smirk from Damon for her backhanded comment. Alaric, who was standing on the other side of the room, notices Damon and the friendly smile on his face immediately drops when he recognises who he is.

"Alaric," He jumps a little and turned towards a slightly concerned Jenna and quickly pastes on a beaming smile.

"Hey!" He greets her again, despite the fact that he had escorted her to the dance in the first place.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jenna observes, and Alaric laughingly waves it off.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine; just thought I spotted somebody that I knew." He lied, still discreetly eying an oblivious Damon who was flirting with and teasing a laughing Phoebe across the room. "You look great, if I didn't say so before." He complimented Jenna, trying to distract himself from his mounting fears about Damon.

"You did, but keep it up." Jenna giggles, before looking a bit nostalgic. "I'm a sucker for the decade dance." She explains. "I went to school here, you know. They do the sixties and seventies, too, FYI."

"Oh? Can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss." Alaric offers. He smiles at Jenna as both of them share a laugh before walking off together, while Elena stands at the punch bowl, nervously fidgeting with her earring. Phoebe approaches her, looking concerned.

"You okay, kiddo?" She asks, startling Elena a little when the girl turns to face her properly.

"I will be. It's just that the attack before really unnerved me." Elena acknowledged before eying Phoebe's neck, curiously; trying to work out where the bite marks were. "What about you? Are you sure you're okay?" Phoebe grimaced.

"Sweetie, I told you I was okay. You need to stop stressing." She reassured her charge, then straightened up when Caroline and Bonnie suddenly approach them. "Hey guys!" She greeted them, brightly.

"Hi Phoebe!" Caroline chirped, as Bonnie merely smiled and waved back at the older witch.

"Having fun?" Elena asked her friends.

"No, but this look took about two hours, so I'm staying half of that." Caroline said, earning a giggle from Elena and Phoebe for her troubles. Bonnie scans the room, before frowning slightly.

"What's Damon doing here?" She asked, guardedly. Phoebe, Elena and Caroline turn to look at Damon, who was standing with an irritated looking Stefan. However, he could sense somebody looking at him and he looked up and winked playfully at Phoebe who shook her head, but smiled fondly back at him. Both Caroline and Bonnie look at their interaction with worry.

"He's my date for the dance." Phoebe replied, calmly.

"Plus he wanted to come." Elena added, much to the chagrin of both Bonnie and Caroline. Phoebe sighed heavily at the disapproval she feels from both girls. "We promise, he'll behave." Elena reassures her friends, who don't look convinced.

"Do you know what you're doing, Phoebe?" Caroline asked her, concerned.

Phoebe smiled, "I've dated guys like him before. Don't worry, I can handle myself." She reassures the blonde, and ignoring when Damon's head immediately shoots up and he scowls when he overhears that she had dated guys similar to him.

"Besides, if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon." Elena stated, bored. "It's not like I can kill him."

"There's a thought." Bonnie mutters, still staring coldly at Damon.

"Hmm. I'll help." Caroline volunteers, as both she and Bonnie clink their glasses together. Elena looks down, trying hard not to smile at their comments, while Phoebe huffs with frustration.

* * *

Not too faraway from the frustrating conversation taking place between the four girls; Alaric and Jenna had gotten their punch and were walking, cups in hand, across the dance floor. At the same time that they had gotten their drinks – which had been served to them by a very bored Jeremy – Jenna couldn't help but marvel over her nephew.

"I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy. Finally." Jenna commented proudly. Alaric nodded, emphasising with his student completely.

"Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh—the trauma and the grief. There are some of the tougher things he'll face in life." He stated, gravely. Both he and Jenna stop in front of the projection screen and face each other, with Jenna watching him sympathetically.

"From someone who knows. You have no idea what happened?" She questioned him, both curiously and with concern.

He nodded. "That's the hard part, not knowing." Jenna hesitated, debating with herself about whether or not she should broach the subject she was about to bring up with Alaric.

"Is it okay to talk about your wife?" She asked, carefully.

Alaric shrugged, "Heh. There's not much to talk about." He answered, taking a sip from his cup.

"That must be impossible to deal with, not having answers." She observed.

"I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night." Alaric stated. "Wondering why, by who."

Jenna nodded in agreement, "Maybe one day."

"Hope so." Alaric said, looking over at where he could see Damon, who is standing across the room, talking animatedly with a relaxed looking Phoebe and turning on the charm. "I hope so." He mutters to himself, quietly, as he continues watching the couple who turn and head over to the punch bowl where Bonnie and Caroline are still crowded around, talking with each other.

Phoebe reaches for a red cup and ladles some fruit punch into it. "Hey, guys!" She greets them, taking a sip from the slightly carbonated drink. Instantly, both Caroline and Bonnie turn to return Phoebe's greeting before their smiles dropped when they noticed that Damon was with their friend, smiling pleasantly at the both of them.

"Oh, hey Phoebe." Caroline replies, weakly and scowling at Damon who appears to ignore the animosity aimed at him. He turns his attention towards a very cold Bonnie, who glowers at him.

"Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?" He offers her his hand, like the 1860s Southern Gentleman he used to be.

"I'm out of here." Bonnie declares and goes to storm off, but not before Phoebe intercepted her with a stern frown on her face.

"Woah, woah. That's very rude, Bonnie." She admonishes her, disapprovingly. But both Bonnie and Caroline continue looking at Damon with disgust, causing him to sigh heavily. Bonnie goes to walk away again, but this time Damon blocks her with his body.

"Please give me another chance." He requests. Bonnie just moves around him and walks away. Caroline glares at both him and Phoebe.

"Back off, Damon." She warns him, before she hurries off after Bonnie. Damon and Phoebe watch them leave as Stefan and Elena approached. Elena looked both confused and concerned.

"Where did they go?" She questioned.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan immediately accused Damon, who just stared at his brother, deadpan. Phoebe once again intercepted.

"Seriously Stefan, he was nothing but polite to them." Phoebe reassured both of them, before scowling disappointedly at Elena, who looked taken aback. "You might want to suggest to them to work on their attitudes though. What they said and how they acted was _not_ called for." She stated. Elena flushes with embarrassment, as Damon tries his luck on her.

"Elena … would you like to dance?" He asked, a slightly devilish smirk on his face. Elena smiled sweetly back at him.

"I would love to." She responded to a slightly surprised Damon … before turning towards Stefan and offering him her hand. "May I have this dance?" Stefan offers her his arm and Elena takes it, flashing Damon an equally devilish smirk which causes the dark vampire to roll his eyes. Both Phoebe and Damon watched as Stefan and Elena head out onto the dance floor, and Stefan twirls her around and pulls her into him. Elena wraps her arms around his neck, smiling brightly, as they sway to the music. Damon watches them for a few minutes, just looking a bit resentful before jumping a little when somebody taps him on the shoulder. He glances over and his hard expression softens when he sees Phoebe's relaxed face smiling back at him.

"May _I_ have this dance, Damon?" Phoebe offered him her hand, and he grins and chuckles before taking Phoebe's hand and kissed the back of it tenderly, before escorting her to the dance floor and wrapped both arms around her waist as he too pulls his dance partner into him.

"Well, this brings back good memories..." Damon drawls as Phoebe laughs and they sway in time with the rest of the dancers, content for the time being.

* * *

None of them are aware that they are being observed by Noah, who had snuck in undetected and was watching both Elena and Phoebe from across the room. While they were dancing, Stefan scans the crowd looking for any signs of Noah.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" Elena asked, frowning slightly.

Stefan shook his head, "No. Doesn't work that way." He responded, still rubbernecking around the gym. "See him anywhere?"

"Not unless he has a pompadour." Elena replied, grinning. Stefan winced at the memory of the various hairstyles he could remember from this particular decade of rebels and rock n' roll.

"Heh. Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends." He admitted, shuddering a little. Elena nudged him playfully.

"Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?" She asked, sounding hopeful and interested.

"No." Stefan was quick to answer. "Burned. Buried." Elena pouted with disappointment, wishing that her boyfriend was more forthcoming with the information, since he had been around during the 1950s.

"Seriously, what was it like, the fifties?" Elena asked. "'Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between ' _American Bandstand'_ and _'Grease'_. It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes."

Stefan nodded in confirmation, "Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race." He elaborated, vaguely.

"Okay. But there were poodle skirts?"

"There were poodle skirts." Stefan laughed, as he spun Elena around and out, and pulls her back in. Elena smiles happily.

"You are so teaching me the hand-jive." She insisted.

"No. That's not gonna happen." Stefan immediately shut down. Elena rests her head on Stefan's shoulder, while he continues to watch out for Noah.

* * *

Over by the punch bowl, Jeremy is manning it, looking bored out of his mind. He jumps when Anna comes out of nowhere and walks up to him, all smiles.

"You neglected to mention this was a theme party." Anna admonishes him, and Jeremy raises an eyebrow at her and her boldness.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, frowning slightly.

"Well, seeing as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands." Anna replied, brightly. Jeremy didn't smile back, feeling a little standoffish.

"You're doin' that thing again." He pointed out.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "What thing would that be?"

"That thing where you pretend we're dating, even though we're not." Jeremy explains, stacking more red plastic cups onto the table before helping himself to some punch. Anna smirked.

"Oh, you mean stalking. Yeah." She laughs a little. "Get over yourself." Anna suggests to him, and Jeremy almost smiles at her. "Come on. I've never been to a school dance before. Humor me." She pleads with Jeremy, and she is rewarded with a real smile from him.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill**  
 **Night.**

Matt is bussing tables at the Grill and looks up when both Bonnie and Caroline, who had decided to leave the Dance early, entered and glanced about for a free table. Both were still dressed in the '50s garb.

"I'm worried about Phoebe and Elena, I just hope Damon doesn't mess around or hurt them." Caroline was bitching, but Bonnie was barely acknowledging what she was saying as she was earnestly glancing over at the bar. Specifically, at the bartender who was working. She grinned.

"Let's sit up there." Bonnie insisted, causing Caroline to stop ranting and cross her arms. She glanced at who had caught her friend's interest and decided to tease her a little.

"Be a bit more obvious, Bonnie." Caroline suggested, grinning from ear to ear. Bonnie scowled playfully back at her, before choosing a booth and sliding in.

"Don't rain on my hot-guy parade." She retorted, still staring at the hot bartender. Unknown to both girls, Matt had come up behind them with his bussing bin, collecting and putting dirty dishes into it. Caroline half-heartedly observes the guy who had caught Bonnie's attention and scoffs, unimpressed.

"What? It's just a drizzle. Ben McKittrick? Really?" She stated, disapprovingly.

Bonnie shrugged, "He's hot."

"He's a washed-up jock who pours drinks for a living." She insisted, flatly, causing Matt to deflate and scowl defensively at the back of her head as he picked up two glasses and puts them into the bussing bin. "You could do way better." Matt looked down and walks past Caroline, who immediately brightened when she notices him. "Hey!"

Matt avoids eye contact with her, "What's up?" He says, tonelessly. Caroline's smile drops, upset about his lack of enthusiasm seeing her.

* * *

 ** **Mystic Falls High School  
**** ** **Night****

Damon watches a smiling Elena and Stefan dancing to a fast-paced song on the dance floor, while he waits for Phoebe to return from the restroom. He is surprised by how unaffected he feels watching his brother dancing with a girl who was a dead ringer for the vampire he once fell for, and who was currently trapped in a tomb underneath Fell's Church. He is so preoccupied by his thoughts, that he failed to notice Alaric approach him, cautiously.

"Yeah, I don't recognise you." Alaric greets Damon, who turns and looked at him with surprise and mild suspicion. "How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." He introduces himself to Damon, offering him his hand to shake. Damon takes it and shakes, giving Alaric a thin smile.

"Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position." He acknowledges.

Alaric smiles pleasantly, "So I've been told."

"Damon. Salvatore." Damon returns the favour, and Alaric frowns in recognition of the surname.

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?" He inquires, curiously. Damon nodded, folding his arms across his chest as he continues observing Alaric, half-curiously.

"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." He explains. "Well, that and, I'm also 'escorting' Phoebe Halliwell as well." He adds, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Alaric looked surprised. "Really? So you two are dating?" Damon narrows his eyes subtly, trying to work out what Alaric's angle was, since it was a little strange that he had chosen to talk with him of all people, since his reputation preceded him, so to speak.

"Fingers crossed." Damon smirked, physically raising one of his hands, and twisting two of his fingers together. Alaric nodded.

"Oh, well. Good luck with that. As for Stefan, I hear he's very bright, not that I've had the chance to see for myself." He stated, taking a sip from his cup. Damon shrugged, but you could tell that his suspicions were mounting as he humoured Alaric's interrogating.

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama." He 'winced' for affect.

"No parents?"

Damon shook his head, "Mm, it's just the two of us now."

 _'I have no doubt about that...'_ Alaric mused to himself. "You, uh—you live here your whole life?"

"Oh and off. Travel a bit." Damon responded easily, spotting Phoebe walking back into the gym and dancing her way though the crowd of students on her way back over to him. He immediately straightened up.

"Really?" Alaric feigned surprise, moving in for the 'kill'. "Where? Around the states?" Damon turns and looks at him with raised eyebrows. "Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy." Alaric stammered, a little nervous. "I...I don't mean to pry." He drains the rest of his drink and sets aside the empty cup. "Look, it was nice meeting you." Alaric stated.

"Yeah. You, too." Damon returned, frowning at him a little.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." Alaric pats Damon on the arm and walks past him, apologising when he accidentally bumps into Phoebe who waves him off. Damon continues watching him leave as Phoebe sidles up to him, frowning at the suspicion she could sense.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, slightly concerned. "Is it the vampire?" Damon immediately reaches over and grabs Phoebe's hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"No. It's something else." He confirms.

* * *

 ** **Mystic Grill  
**** ** **Night.****

Caroline is sulking in the booth, while Bonnie continues to stare at Ben McKittrick, the bartender, behind the bar.

"Tonight was so much better on paper." Caroline bemoans her miserable night, grabbing Bonnie's attention.

"Ah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself." She observes as she eyes Matt, who was wiping down a nearby table not too faraway from their booth and studiously not looking in their direction. Bonnie raises an eyebrow at this, before realising that Caroline must have stuck her foot in it somehow without knowing it. She nudges her friend, who glances up at her looking mildly annoyed. "Go and talk to him. Be bold and fearless." Bonnie suggested to Caroline who turns and looks at Matt, before snorting and giving her friend a 'yeah right' expression.

"Yeah, this coming from the girl who's been eye stalking the bartender." She stated, pessimistically. Bonnie was briefly silenced, realising how slightly hypocritical she was being; before she smiled.

"You're right." Bonnie bold got up from the booth, much to Caroline's surprise, and walks over to the bar. The blonde was impressed. Bonnie stops in front of the bar and speaks to a surprised, but pleased looking Ben. "Hi!"

"Twice in one day. Lucky me." Ben flirts, winking at Bonnie who smiles back at him.

"I'm just proving something to my friend." Bonnie stated, indicating back to Caroline, who was watching them.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Ben asked, playing along.

"That you don't have to sit around and wait for a girl to come up to you."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean that you're asking me out on a date?"

"Does that mean you want me to?" Bonnie countered, slyly.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" He asked, curiously. That was when Bonnie immediately hesitates, but realises that she couldn't back down or she'd prove Caroline right. That was when she spots the Singstar system packed away near the Grill's stage. She is inspired.

"Do you like karaoke?"

"No." Ben replied, promptly. Bonnie deflates, but perks up when Ben immediately counters with: "But I would really like to go on a date with you." He stated, sincerely. Ben leans closer towards Bonnie and smiles, earning a flirtatious smile back from her. Meanwhile, back at the table she shares with Caroline, the blonde cheerleader observes this conversation with disdain. Matt walks by the table, completely ignoring Caroline.

"Seriously?" She bitches, causing Matt to stop in his tracks and look at her.

"Is that for me?"

Caroline gestures about the practically deserted restaurant, "Do you see anyone else in the vicinity?"

Matt sighs, "Do you need something?" Caroline's fierce expression melts away, and she looks at Matt, feeling vulnerable.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"No, Care. I'm not mad. I-"

"Well, then why are you being so weird?" Caroline demanded. Matt sighed and moved to the nearest table to clean it.

"I'm not. I'm working." He insisted.

"You're avoiding."

"No. I have a table to clean." Matt stated, firmly and resentfully. "You know, that's the kind of thing that washed-up jocks do to make a living." He said, quoting Caroline. Matt walks away, leaving Caroline behind. She sighs when she realises that he had heard what she had said earlier to Bonnie.

* * *

 ** **Mystic Falls High School  
**** ** **Night.****

The Dance is still going strong, and everybody is having a blast. Anna carries three stacks of paper cups over to Jeremy who takes it from her.

"You know, you don't go to school here. You don't have to help." He reminds her. But Anna shrugs, not at all concerned.

"Oh, I don't mind. It's fun." She tells him. Then a secretive look of determination covers her face like a mask as she prepares herself to ask Jeremy a question. "Oh, um, yeah. Before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?" She asks him, cautiously.

"Why?"

"You said I could read it." Anna reminds him.

"Uh, I don't have it." Jeremy says, putting the red paper cups underneath the punch bowl table and throwing away any used cups.

"Oh. Well, obviously you didn't bring it here, uh, but I can walk you home." Anna suggested, eagerly.

Jeremy shook his head, "No. I mean, I gave it to my history teacher." Anna froze, puzzled about why Jeremy would do something like that with such an important and valuable journal belonging to his ancestor.

"Why did you give it to him?" She asked.

"Because he wanted to read it." Jeremy replied, wondering what the big deal was. Anna frowned.

"You know, you shouldn't be giving that to just anybody." She pointed out, making Jeremy look at her sceptically.

"But I should give it to you?"

"Loan. Loan it to me." Anna quickly amended. Jeremy shrugged, but still looked at her weirdly.

"Well, I loaned it to Mr. Saltzman." He said. Anna grimaced, realising that getting the journal back might be a little difficult.

"Maybe he's in his classroom. We can get it back." She mused, and Jeremy decided to say something. Anna seemed too fixated on his ancestor's journal for whatever reason and it was getting a bit suspicious.

"What's the big deal with this stupid journal?" He asked, getting a bit annoyed. Jeremy leans across the table towards Anna, wanting an explanation. Just then Anna's eyes begin to change. "What's wrong with your eye?" He asked, confused. Anna blinked and turned around, willing herself to calm down. Blue-black veins slowly disappear and the sclera changes back from red to white.

"Um, there's something in it. Forget it. I...I gotta go." Anna quickly leaves.

* * *

Elena and Stefan are still swaying on the dance floor and looking around for Noah.

"Maybe he's not gonna show?" Elena mused, puzzled. Stefan hold her tighter and smiles.

"You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?" He joked, making Elena giggle and throw her head back as she moves her hands down to Stefan's chest.

"Ahh, the horror." She teased, causing them both to smile.

"I'm really sorry for all this."

Elena shrugged, "It was my choice. I decided to be here." She reassured him. "I officially signed up for it, so I don't wanna hear you apologising anymore." Elena makes her point by poking Stefan in the chest when she said those last few words. Without warning, the music suddenly increases in tempo and Stefan looked up at the speakers, realising that he had to dance faster. He makes a disgruntled face, while Elena smiles broadly and grabs Stefan's hands, twisting her hips. Stefan doesn't respond.

"Show me how it was done back in the fifties." Elena asked, looking hopeful that he would.

"Uh, no."

"Come on. One move?" She wheedled. But Stefan shakes his head, stubbornly refusing when Elena nodded persistently. When her boyfriend dug his toes in, Elena groaned in disappointment and turns to walk off the dance floor. But suddenly Stefan surprises her by grabbing her arm and twirling a startled Elena back towards him. He picks up Elena and dips her on one side and then the other, holding her in the dip for moment. She smiles up at him, surprised before Stefan then straightens them back up and places Elena on the floor. He grabs her face in his hands, and kisses her with intense passion.

"Now you remember that, because it's never gonna happen again." He whispers in her ear. Elena giggles, and they kiss again.

* * *

Anna walked down the darkened corridors of the school, searching for Alaric's classroom. As she turned a corner, she notices Noah at the other end and vamp-speeds over to him. Noah looks down his nose at Anna and gives her a devilish grin.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, curiously. Anna fixes him with an unimpressed glare.

"Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something that you're not doing." She points out to him, before sighing exasperatedly. "Just leave the girl alone." Anna orders Noah, who only smirks wider.

"What about the other one?" Noah asks, causing Anna to raise an eyebrow, puzzled.

"What other one?"

"Damon Salvatore's date?" Noah supplied. Anna is surprised by this new development. She honestly did not expect that Damon Salvatore of all people, would've moved on that quickly from Katherine. Having said that, in between interrogating Jeremy about the whereabouts of his ancestor's journal; Anna _had_ noticed a beautiful brunette with some serious witchy vibes, hanging around Damon; laughing and harmlessly flirting with him. And he had been shamelessly flirting back. She smiled, coming to the conclusion that it was probably a good thing that he was slowly moving on from Katherine's toxic influence. Anna focused her thoughts and narrowed her eyes at Noah, warningly.

"Her too." She instructed, using a no-nonsense tone.

"I like the girl, though. She looks like Katherine." Noah insisted, much to Anna's annoyance.

"Well, she's not Katherine. Okay, Katherine is in the tomb." Anna snapped.

"I know, but until we open that tomb, I got her to play with … and that other chick as well. Her blood tasted … interesting." Noah stated, still grinning like a madman.

"Don't be stupid. They are both with the Salvatore Brothers."

Noah scoffed, "They don't scare me. They never have." Anna knew that it was foolish to screw around with what was protected by two highly volatile – by reputation – vampire brothers. Anna sighed, exasperatedly.

"Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're going to ruin everything." She pleaded. But Noah, it seemed, was as stubborn as a mule.

"You got nothing to worry about." He told her, somewhat arrogantly. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for." Noah promised, sounding too confident in his own abilities. "Just let me have my fun. She looks like Katherine." Then Noah walks right past Anna, replacing his hood over his head as Anna watched him go with a look best described as reserved for a person who was heading for certain death.

* * *

Damon and Phoebe are once again back on the dance floor, and both are having the time of their lives for the first time in a long time, since the Irish Party in Third Class back during their time on the _Titanic_. They glide across the dance floor, laughing as they went. Even Stefan – despite his suspicions of his brother – cracked a barely noticeable smile on his face, that went unseen by Elena; from their perch beside the punch bowl.

"They seem really happy, don't they?" Elena commented, pleased for Phoebe; considering her tragic life. The Charmed One certainly needed a bit of happiness for once.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah. They do." He was happy that his brother and his best friend _were_ somewhat happy, despite all the bullshit that was happening all around them. Elena glanced away momentarily from the laughing couple and immediately spotted Noah standing on the other side of the gym, in his hoodie. Her eyes widened and she turns back to Stefan.

"Stefan, the back corner." Elena alerts him. Stefan glances over to the corner, and narrows his eyes.

"Get Damon and Phoebe." He tells Elena, who nods and Stefan quickly walks across the dance floor, pushing students out of his way. Noah, knowing he had been spotted, quickly leaves the dance and walks down a crowded corridor and into another darker corridor. Stefan follows, and sees him turn the corner. Jogging after him, he follows until they are both in the darkened corridor and then he vamp-speeds over to him; grabs him by the hoodie and slams him into the lockers.

"What did I do?" An unfamiliar voice protests, and Stefan froze before looking at the unknown student in confusion.

"Where is he?" He questions the student, who looks both scared and bewildered.

"I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie." The kid explains. Realising that he had been tricked into leaving Elena and Phoebe alone, Stefan looks around for a glimpse of Noah, cursing colourfully underneath his breath as he abandons the kid and hurries back to the gym.

* * *

While Stefan raced off after Noah, Elena walks across the dance floor, searching for both Damon and Phoebe.

"Elena?" She spins around when she heard Phoebe calling out to her, all smiles. The smile on Phoebe's face faded when she immediately senses Elena's panic and fear. "What's going on?" She demanded, urgently.

"We spotted the vampire." Elena explained. "Stefan's gone after him. Where's Damon?"

"I don't know." Phoebe replied, and Elena's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, he was just dancing with you a minute ago."

"He said he had to go quickly do something." Phoebe said. Elena groaned in frustration.

"Ugh, seriously?" She growled. Elena's phone suddenly starts ringing, causing both women to look down at it, like it was a particularly poisonous snake about to strike. Elena takes it out of her pocket and hesitantly answers it.

" _Hello, Elena_." Elena's eyes widen and her fear skyrockets, alarming Phoebe. " _Here's what you and your friend are going to do._ " Noah instructs, as both Elena and Phoebe look around for him, unsuccessfully. " _There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds._ "

Elena scowled defiantly, "No."

" _Or your brother dies._ " Noah threatens and Elena nearly drops the phone. She looks up at Phoebe with wide eyes.

"What?" Phoebe demanded.

"Jeremy..." Elena whispers. Both she and Phoebe looked over at the punch bowl. Jeremy is serving punch, oblivious to the danger he was currently in. They notice Noah standing near him, on his phone with Elena and grinning sadistically from ear to ear. Obviously enjoying the fear and anger reflected on their faces.

" _I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness._ " He promises. " _Now, start walking._ " He orders. Elena and Phoebe immediately start backing up towards the door behind them, not taking their eyes off Noah.

"Don't you dare touch him." Elena warned, angrily.

" _Keep walking. Through the door._ " Noah insists.

* * *

Phoebe gently grabs Elena's arm and leads her towards the door while the teen keeps a keen eye on her brother and the vampire threatening him. Noah starts walking towards Jeremy, and Elena starts to panic; but Noah passes Jeremy without even touching or glancing at him. Once out of the gym, Elena quickly hangs up her phone and both she and Phoebe immediately sprint down the corridor, both looking behind them to see if Noah is following.

They turn down another corridor and come up to a set of double doors. Phoebe attempts to open them by throwing her weight against them, but discovers to her horror that they have been chained shut.

"Shit! He's locked us in!" She tells Elena, who pales.

Turning around, they see Noah calmly walking towards them. Elena grabs Phoebe's arm and leads her to a different corridor and opens the door to the cafeteria, where they both run across the room and attempt to open another set of doors. But they too are locked. Across the room, Noah flings open a set of double doors. Phoebe narrows her eyes at him and stands in front of Elena, who opens her mouth to protest when she realises what her friend is about to do.

"No, Phoebe. Don't!" Elena pleads.

Phoebe turns her head slightly in Elena's direction, not daring to look away from Noah. "Run for it, Elena. I'll distract him." She insists.

"Not a chance!" Elena retorts, stubbornly.

"Go now!" Phoebe yells, sternly.

Seeing that she had no other choice, Elena chooses her exit and goes for it, but before Elena can move, Noah vamp-speeds towards her. Phoebe immediately intercepts, but Noah easily dodges her and swiftly grabs Elena by her hair causing the teenager to scream in pain and struggle to get away. Phoebe rushes at Noah and aims a roundhouse kick at the vamp, which connects and sends him flying, but not before he throws Elena across a table.

She lands hard on the floor, and Phoebe rushes to her side and helps her to her feet; pushing the terrified teen behind her as Noah recovers, gets to his feet and tosses the table aside as he strides towards them. Elena frantically snatches up an abandoned pencil sitting on one of the tables, ready to use it as a weapon as Noah throws a haymaker punch at Phoebe; which connects before she could block it, and sends her sprawling. Noah grabs Elena and pushes her against the wall. He extends his fangs and prepares to bite her, but Elena stabs him in the stomach with the pencil.

Noah, unprepared for this attack, impatiently yanks the pencil out of his stomach, and advances towards Elena again. Phoebe is still down for the count, so Elena prepares to attack again and Noah raises his hand to defend himself, but Elena's pencil goes straight through his hand. He glances down at it in astonishment, allowing time for Elena to stab him with another pencil and shove him to the floor. She rushes over to Phoebe's side, just as the witch sits up shaking the cobwebs out of her head.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Elena asks frantically.

"I'm fine. Where is he?" Phoebe demands, then notices Noah still on the floor struggling to get up. "Never mind, I see him." Elena helps Phoebe to her feet and both of them walk backwards, keeping Noah in their sights. Phoebe walks into a mop bucket, and noticing the mop handle, turns and grabs the mop from the bucket and uses her knee to break off two makeshift stakes; handing one to Elena. Noah pulls the pencil out of his hand and springs to his feet. As he advances towards Phoebe and Elena, the latter thrusts the stake towards him, but he is too quick and manages to grab her wrist.

Phoebe attacks next, and Noah brushes aside the stake, which clatters to the ground and he seizes her wrist as well, pulling her in and trapping her against him. Noah eyes a wide-eyed Elena with glee.

"Enjoy the show." He jeers, before he goes in to bite Phoebe's neck again.

"NO!" Elena screams, but before Noah can bite Phoebe, Stefan shows up from out of nowhere and rips him away from her. He tosses him to the ground, but Noah manages to get back to his feet.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon calls out from the double doors, causing Noah to look back at him. The eldest Salvatore has a stake in his hand, and he is royally pissed off. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." He states, insincerely. Noah merely smiles at him, before turning and resuming his second attempt in biting Phoebe. Reacting to this; Damon throws the stake at Stefan, who grabs it and goes to stake Noah in the stomach. But Phoebe manages to snatch the stake already in Elena's hand and does the job for them. Noah grunts and falls to his knees. Damon comes over to where Phoebe was standing protectively between Elena and Noah, and inspects Phoebe's handiwork.

He lets out a low whistle, "Nicely done." He compliments her, approvingly.

"Thanks." Phoebe panted. Damon, Stefan and Phoebe turn to interrogate Noah, while Elena hovers nervously in the background.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan questions Noah, who glares up at him defiantly.

"Screw you." He mutters. In response, Stefan digs the stake in deeper, causing Noah to groan in pain.

"Wrong answer." Stefan tells him. "Why are you doing this?"

Noah shrugs painfully, "Because it's fun." Stefan digs deeper.

"What do you want with Elena?" Phoebe demanded, ignoring the taunting smirk Noah aims at her.

"She looks like Katherine." Noah responded, like it was obvious. Stefan, Damon and Elena look shocked, while Phoebe remains neutral because she doesn't know Katherine.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon pipes up, looking dubious.

Noah smirks, "Oh. You thought you were the only ones." He starts to laugh and then gasps in pain. "You don't even remember me." He realises to his disgust. Damon's face hardens as he leans over towards Noah.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" He demanded.

"No." Noah responds. It was hard to tell who was faster; Phoebe or Stefan, when the stake in Noah's stomach is shoved in deeper. He gasps. "The grimoire."

"Grimoire?" Phoebe echos, surprised at what she heard. Damon ignores her.

"Where is it?" Stefan drives the stake deeper still, as Noah continues gasping.

"Check the journal. The journal. Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's." Noah sings like a canary. Outside of the cafeteria, Anna looks in and sees Noah being tortured; but is helpless to stop them from doing so. Damon stands up and grimaces.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan demands. Anna is startled when a door opens in the hallway, and she bolts before she can be caught. Alaric appears from the corridor, and walks towards the cafeteria.

"Who else is there?" Damon repeats his brother's question, impatiently.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." Noah insists, stubbornly. Elena's eyes widen as Damon looks at Stefan, who rolls his eyes, and nods. He removes the stake from Noah's stomach. Phoebe immediately turns towards Elena and pulls her into her arms, shielding her as Stefan waits for a moment before abruptly staking Noah in the heart. Phoebe winces, as Noah falls to the floor and begins to desiccate. Hearing the thud Noah's body makes when it hits the floor, Elena pulls out of Phoebe's arms and turns to look at the corpse. She gasps in shock, and looks at all three of them in outrage.

"What do we … how are you gonna find the others now?" She demands.

Damon avoids looking at her, "He had to die."

"But..."

"Elena," Stefan looks patiently at his girlfriend as he attempts to explain. "He's been invited in." He reminds her. All four heads snap towards the double doors when they hear a door open, and they see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looks at Damon and Phoebe. "Go. I got this."

Damon immediately grabs Phoebe's hand, and leads her out of the cafeteria. She follows without question; deeply saddened by what had transpired. Stefan wraps his arms around Elena, comforting her. Outside, Alaric is quickly walking down another corridor and is surprised to see Phoebe and Damon walking towards him. Damon lets go of Phoebe's hand and vamp-speeds in front of Alaric, causing him to stop abruptly and alarming Phoebe at the potential exposure.

"Damon..." Phoebe speaks up at the same time Alaric nervously greets him. Damon shoots Phoebe a warning look, before he starts to compel Alaric.

"What were you doing?" He asks Alaric.

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Alaric automatically responds in a robotic voice. Damon narrows his eyes, and decides to delve deeper.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"I got a job as a teacher." Alaric responded.

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're my student's brother."

Damon's eyes narrow further, still not completely satisfied. "Is everything you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes." Alaric confirms.

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon orders, before beckoning to Phoebe, who walks over to him and follows him down the corridor and out of sight; completely bewildered at his actions. Alaric stands still for a moment, shaken by the encounter. When he is sure that both Phoebe and Damon are gone, he glances down at his closed hand and slowly opens it; revealing a sprig of vervain he had concealed.

* * *

 ** **A/N: Done! This is a bit longer than the previous chapters, but I had a lot to cover so beggars can't be choosers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.****

 ** **TTFN xx****


End file.
